Falling Apples
by Rosalite
Summary: Apple White is one of the most royal, perfect, good-girl Royals at school who's very committed (and I mean committed) to her story and predetermined destiny. However, she's thrown for a loop when she finds out one impossible thing: she's pregnant. And Sparrow Hood's the father.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: Apple White is one of the most royal, perfect, good-girl Royals at school who's very committed (and I mean committed) to her story and pre-determined destiny. However, she's thrown for a loop when she finds out one impossible thing: she's pregnant. And Sparrow Hood's the father. Talk about a major fairy fail! Apple's supposed to be the lead Royal, a true believer of the safety and assurance of a pre-written path. But now Apple's worst nightmare has come true: she's strayed off the course of destiny, and has no idea what's next to come. This isn't how the story's supposed to go at all! She's supposed to be focusing on her classes so she can become the next Snow White, not trying to secretly survive her pregnancy and raise a child! What would her parents, friends, and everyone else think if they knew Apple did something off script? That she was secretly a ….Rebel? Not knowing what's to happen next, Apple has to somehow keep everything a secret, or else there could be hextreme trouble for her, Sparrow, and their child._

 **Author's Note: I don't know what brought me to write this story. A few nights ago, I was just lying in bed thinking of good Ever After High fanfiction stories I could write, when this plot randomly pops up in my mind. I mean, EVERYTHING just came out of nowhere. At first, I was like "what the hell? Who'd want to read this?" And I sort of pushed the thought away. Then the storyline played out in my head. I mean, THE ENTIRE STORY played right there in my mind. In the end, I was like, "who wouldn't want to read this? This is gold!" And here I am now. I know, I have other fanfictions I need to work on, but I NEEDED to start this story; the mixture of romance, drama, and friendship was too good to not put down on paper. Anyways, I hope you guys like this first chapter. Be sure to review please. Thank you!**

 **P.S: First ever Apple x Sparrow fanfiction. Let's hope this works...**

* * *

 _Two Months Prior…_

" _There's my apple pie!" squealed Briar, hurrying over to Apple. Briar threw her arms around the other princess and squeezed her tightly. "I'm so glad you decided to come! It wouldn't be the same without you."_

 _Apple managed a weak smile. She had been studying back in her dorm room at Ever After High but decided to briefly visit Briar's party at the Red Shoes Dance Club and quickly exchange a few hellos with her friends. Like all of Briar's parties, the music and bass thundered and thumped intensely over the hazy, distant chatter and laughter that rang out everywhere. Colorful neon lights flashed everywhere and the light-up dance floor in the center of the room resembled an unsolved rubix's cube, its tiles flashing different colors every second. The party was in full swing; the crowd on the dance floor was jumping in a huddled group like small candies being shaken in a box, the FX machines were spitting out spark and laser effects, and a lot of the other guests were holding large plastic cups that were filled up to the rim with what everyone referred to as "soda"._

" _Hey, there's Ashlynn and Blondie," said Briar, gesturing towards a table in the back, "let's go say hi." Apple gave a tiny nod, allowing her best friend forever after to take her by the wrist and guide her through the thick crowd. She felt like a faint-hearted child whose mother was leading them through an unfamiliar place full of unidentified people and peculiar occurrences. Like the odd one out who didn't have anything to be gleeful about. Like the only one who didn't belong._

 _All of Apple's strife and worries, the very same things she had been trying to smile away, came rushing back as a distant, familiar laugh rang in her ears. "Oh Maddie! S-s-stop it! You're killing me!" hooted the feminine voice, bringing back all the horrible memoires. How could she sound so happy after she literally destroyed their story, their future? Apple immediately lost awareness of the party around her. She could no longer feel Briar's hand squeezing her wrist and the surrounding clamor seemed to cancel out, that gleeful laughter becoming the only audible thing. Apple felt herself glaring as some of the crowd thinned out, revealing two girls by the punch bowl. The world around the princess completely came to a halt as the taller one with black-and-purple hair slowly glanced in Apple's direction. Her radiate smile slowly faded as her eyes locked with Apple's._

 _The frightening occurrences of Legacy Day replayed in Apple's mind as she struggled to maintain her eye contact with Raven. The princess pushed back the fear and searched Raven's eyes for any signs of regret or pain. Unfortunately, Raven wasn't able to keep their connection; she glanced away, returning her attention to her friend Maddie. Apple felt something inside her break as the atmosphere regained its intense state and the others reverted from being motionless figures to active party guests._

" _Hey guys! Look who's here!" announced Briar, snapping Apple out of her daze._

" _Apple! I thought you weren't coming," recalled Blondie, studying Apple up and down. Her Mirrorpad was tucked under her arm, a sign that she had been taking quick pics for her mirrorcast show._

 _Apple forced herself to smile cheerfully. "Oh, I just thought I'd pop in and say hi," she said in her everything's-tea-and-sunshine voice. "So, are you two enjoying the party?" She was inwardly praying her friends couldn't see her dismay. After Legacy Day, the last thing she needed was for people to think she had been deprived of her famous cheery spirit._

" _I'm getting hexcellent shots for my mirrorcast show," informed Blondie perkily, holding up her Mirrorpad. "Next episode's gonna be happily ever awesome!"_

" _That's great, Blondie! How about you, Ashlynn?" inquired Apple, looking at her fellow princess expectantly._

 _It appeared that Ashlynn didn't hear Apple's question. She was too busy scowling at the dance floor, Hunter Huntsman specifically. A girl in a rather revealing outfit was trying to pull Hunter, who looked all too obliged, into a dance._

" _Ashlynn!" called Apple in a louder voice._

" _Huh? What?" startled the strawberry-blond princess, slightly turning her head to face Apple though her eyes were still on Hunter and the girl._

" _I asked if you're enjoying yourself," repeated Apple, briefly glancing at Hunter and his dance partner. She then became aware of the reason Ashlynn was watching them so closely. "Did you want a dance partner?" she asked, glancing around the room. "I'm sure I can find an unoccupied prince for you-"_

" _Um, no thanks," declined Ashlynn quickly, turning her attention to Apple. "I….I don't really want to dance. I was just watching. Hunter's dance partner has a nice pair of shoes and I was thinking about getting some for the Glass Slipper." Apple raised a questioning eyebrow. When Ashlynn noticed Apple's curious look, she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I see you've finally decided to get out of your dorm room," she regarded, trying her best to sound cheerful._

" _Ash, is something wrong?" asked Apple worriedly, forgetting about her own troubles. "You're acting….weird."_

" _Hm? Oh, n-nothing's the matter," stammered the other princess hastily, "I was just thinking about some things, that's all. Nothing important." She shifted awkwardly. "So how have you been? You know, after what happened at Legacy Day…."_

 _Apple swallowed a lump of uncertainness and looked away. She couldn't even think back to the week of Legacy Day without choking up…_

* * *

 **xXx**

 _Present Day_

Apple sighed at the sight of her clean panty liner. It was looking like she was going to miss this month's period, too. She sat up, pulled up her panties and skirt, and exited the stall. _Don't worry about it, Apple. It's normal for a girl's period to be late every now and then_ , Apple inwardly told herself as she washed her hands at one of the crystal sinks. _There's absolutely nothing to worry about._ She pulled a few brown sheets out of the paper towel dispenser and fretfully dried her hands. Afterwards, she crumbled up the paper towels into a wad and tossed it into the garbage can before exiting the bathroom.

"Everything all right?" asked Briar Beauty with concern as Apple rejoined her best friend outside the girls' restroom.

Apple nodded and the girls started down the hallway. "Everything's fine. It's just….my period's a week late." She bit her lip worriedly. "I know it's normal for periods to be late, but I didn't get one last month either. There may be something wrong with me."

Briar looked up from her Mirrorphone and glanced at Apple. "There's nothing wrong with you," she assured calmly, "a common cause of a missed or late period is stress. Ever since Legacy Day, you've been pretty tense. You're just worrying too much and it's delaying your period."

Apple let out a sigh of relief. So there wasn't anything wrong with her. "You're right; I have been over thinking things lately. Maybe I just need to relax." She smiled widely. "Thanks, Briar. For the information."

The corners of Briar's lips curled up into a smile and she held up her phone. "Don't thank me. Thank the Mirrornet, the world's greatest invention since high heeled shoes." Apple let out a cheery laugh. Leave it to Sleep Beauty's daughter to make her feel better. Actually, ever since the Legacy Day catastrophe, Briar and Apple's other friends had done everything in their power to cheer up Apple. She was super thankful she had friends who cared so much about her and that would always be there for her no matter what she was going through. It was them who always helped Apple get through her dark times and the princess hextremely appreciated that.

"So, what do you think this meeting is even about?" asked Apple as the girls walked through the open doors of the charmitorium with the other students. Ever After High's headmaster, Milton Grimm, had randomly called for a first-and-second-year student assembly in the charmitorium, dismissing the students from their fifth-period classes.

Briar shrugged. "This is probably about that glop they call food everyone's throwing away at lunch. There's no wonder no one eats it; I found a hairpin in my porridge once."

Apple giggled quietly as they and the other Royals made it up to the top-level balconies while the other students ventured over to the rigid seats on the floor-level. "Wouldn't they have called _all_ the students then?"

"Beats me," was Briar's reply as they both took seats on the plush thrones beside Ashlynn Ella, Cinderella's daughter and their other best friend forever after. "I just hope this doesn't take long," said Briar, dropping her black purse on the floor by her feet. "I have to make plans for my next party. It's gonna be the most page-ripping party ever after!" Apple rolled her eyes and smiled. As the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Briar was cursed to sleep for a hundred years. Thus, she planned on living every moment to the fullest.

"That's what you say about _all_ your parties," pointed out Ashlynn with a lovely smile.

All of the buzzing conversations quieted down as the headmaster ascended a few stairs and stepped onto the stage. "Good afternoon, students," he announced, making all the chatter die down. Apple squinted her eyes down at the platform so the headmaster wouldn't appear to her as a tiny blur; she wasn't wearing her glasses so she couldn't see distant things very well, especially not in the dim lighting. Headmaster Grimm took his place in the middle of the stage and adjusted his tie. He took a good look around the charmitorium and spoke out in his authoritative voice. "I am fairy displeased to see that this… _rebellion_ is growing larger," he began disappointedly.

Apple could feel her cheeks burning with shame. Headmaster Grimm had been the headmaster of Ever After High since 1812and had probably never seen such a disgraceful generation of soon-to-be fairytales. "It strongly saddens me to see that so many students now have chosen to ignore their heritage," he went on, pacing down the edge of the stage with his hands clasped behind his back. "Must I remind you that being the sole heir to a fairytale is a blessing in itself. To be promised a happily ever after and the continued legacy of your story." From the way he was talking, Apple could tell he was frowning. "It has come to all of our attention that a certain student-" He paused and briefly glanced down at a student in the front row of the floor-level seats. Though he didn't give a name, everyone knew who he was talking about. Raven Queen, the Evil Queen's daughter.

During Legacy Day, Raven was _supposed_ to sign the Storybook of Legends and pledge to become the Evil Queen, but she didn't. Instead, she violently tore out her page of the Book and refused to follow her destiny. That was the worst day of Apple's life. As the daughter of Snow White, Apple _needed_ Raven in order to obtain her happily ever after. Without Raven, Apple would never bite into the poison apple, be kissed and awoken from death by her true love, and never become queen. Ever since she could remember, Apple had been prepared for her destiny. But when Raven refused to play her part in the Snow White tale, Apple's dreams, time, and effort all went straight down the drain. And to make things even worse, if Raven didn't come around and accept her destiny soon, their fairytale could cease to exist. Yep. She, Apple, and Hunter Huntsman, the woodman who was supposed to save Apple's life, could all go _poof_. Just like that. And the sad thing about it was that Raven was being plain selfish; she didn't even seem to regret her choice or care that she had put hers and Apple's story in jeopardy. And because of Raven's outrageous choice, a group of other students at Ever After High had chosen to follow her lead and throw away their fairytale densities, making up the rebellion the headmaster was just speaking about.

"-has chosen to simply throw away her destiny without regarding the importance of her role," went on Mr. Grimm, "and a lot of you are following her example. It hextremely upsets me to know you are putting our world in danger. If the stories are fairy world exists on are not relived, we could all go _poof._ Our world could cease to exist forever after." Apple shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ever since Legacy Day, this subject had become the touchiest, most debated topic in the halls.

"I have summoned the freshmen students to this assembly, because I do not want their young minds to be spoiled by these unspeakable acts," continued the headmaster, resuming his pacing. Legacy Day, the memorable event when the students would pledge to follow their fairytale destinies, was for the second year students, so the third and fourth students weren't the problem; their stories were safe since they had actually signed the Storybook in the previous year(s). "There is no reason for rebellion. To rebel is to bring destruction to the land of Ever After and all its inhabitants." Apple felt herself shrinking back in her seat.

Headmaster Grimm paused, slightly rolled back his sleeve, and took a quick look at his wrist watch. "I know you all need to return to your classes, so I won't keep you any longer," he announced in his strong voice, "but before you go, I cannot stress one thing enough: stick to the book or the consequences will be severe."

* * *

The well. The well was where Apple needed to be. Whenever she was feeling down or stressed, the well was where she went. The princesses kept running as the trees opened up and a well in the middle of the clearing came into view. Yes, this was where she needed to be. She could already feel herself calming down as she halted in front of the wishing well. The princess took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, releasing all of her strife and worries with her breath. She looked up to the trees as sunlight shone through their leaves and onto her face. The sensation of the warm sunlight dancing on her face made her feel calm. Peaceful. Free. The girl fingered the ivory growing on the well and began to hum softly. As if on cue, the birds in the trees began to chirp along to her gentle melody. Apple outstretched her arms and a few birds perched themselves on them. Little squirrels, rabbits, deer, and other woodland creatures suddenly appeared out of the bushes and slowly approached the princess.

"Hello there, my perfect little friends," sang Apple lightly as a few fawns nuzzled her legs affectionately. All princesses had a strong connection with woodland creatures, so Apple found comfort in being around her four-legged friends. "You little ones always know just how to make me feel better." The group of birds on her arms disbanded and began circling in the sky above Apple's head, letting go of the flowers they had been carrying. "Awe! You guys are sweet," giggled Apple as the flowers landed atop her head and around her feet. She smiled kindly when she noticed a tiny fawn quivering in the bushes. "Come on, little one. I won't hurt you," called Apple softly, bending down and stretching out her arm towards the frightened animal. The precious little creature sniffled and slowly started for the princess. "That's it. Come on," urged Apple lightly. When the little fawn got close enough, Apple reached out to rub behind its ears. Just when her finger nuzzled its soft fur, a loud clanging resonated from the deeper parts of the forest, startling the poor animal.

The little fawn let out a sound of distress and scurried away into the forest with the rest of its kind. The squirrels squeaked fearfully and took refuge in the trees while the birds chirped frantically and flew away.

 _Clang!_

"Wait! Guys, come back!" cried out Apple as the resonating metallic sounds got closer. "You can't leave yet!" Unfortunately, her woodland friends were far too frightened to pay attention to the princess. Apple felt something inside her crack as she watched her little friends scatter and hide. "Wait, guys! Who am I supposed to talk to?" she called as the last woodland creature, a rabbit, hopped into a bush. Seeing that begging was pointless, Apple whirled around towards the noise as heavy footsteps and the continual clanging neared her. The maker of the loud ruckus stepped out from behind some bushes, appearing a few feet away from Apple. It was a young man who was wearing studded clothing and strumming a green guitar."Sparrow! What in the kingdom are you doing?" asked Apple, trying her best not to sound irritated. "You scared off all the woodland creatures with that loud racket."

Sparrow Hood swept into a mock regal bow. "Well, pardon my _loud racket_ , Your Highness. I didn't realize you owned this forest." He looked up at Apple with his mischievous green eyes. "Besides, over those animals, I'm an upgrade. A fairy _sexy_ upgrade."

Apple folded her arms across her chest, titled her head, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't you have better things to do, Sparrow?"

Sparrow whistled and strummed his guitar's chords. "Feisty," he sang. He winked at Apple and took a seat on a tree stump.

"What are you doing? Don't you have band practice with the Merry Men or something?" questioned Apple, turning her back to the young man. As Robin Hood's son, Sparrow was the head of the Merry Men, the group who was destined to assist Sparrow in his "steal from the rich and give to the poor" role.

"Nah, I'm good here." From the way he was talking, Apple could tell he was flashing his bad-boy grin. "You should be happy I'm here. Talking to me beats blabbing on and on to vermin."

 _Vermin?_ Apple turned around sharply on her heels to face Sparrow. "First of all, Sparrow, they are not vermin. They happen to be some of my best friends. Secondly, I do _not_ feel like being bothered with your pointless talk," she said coolly, glaring at the rebel rocker. Sparrow stopped strumming and looked at Apple curiously. The princess couldn't help but feel squeamish as he studied her closely.

Thankfully, his bad-boy smile returned. "Apple White's pissed off? Should've brought my camera. I would've become a Mirrornet sensation in matter of _minutes_."

Apple sighed loudly and plopped down onto the ground. She criss-crossed her legs and plucked a flower out of the ground. "I know, I know. As the next Snow White, I'm supposed to be smiling and cheery at all times. I honestly try to be like my mother, but…."

"But?"

Apple hesitated. Sparrow Hood was known to be a little untrustworthy and she wasn't sure she wanted to share her feelings with him. But on the other side, it beat talking to creatures she couldn't even understand….. "Sometimes, I feel like trying to be like Mom is pointless," she confessed, looking down as her cheeks burned with shame.

However, Sparrow didn't see things the way she did. "So? I don't wanna be like my dad," he pointed out, adjusting his cap. He was correct; instead of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, Sparrow stole from the rich and gave to _himself_.

"Yeah, but you'll come around eventually," insisted Apple, "when you realize it's for the greater good." She began to pull the petals off the flower. "I just sometimes feel like it's pointless to keep pursing after my destiny. You know. After Legacy Day and all. It's obvious Raven doesn't want to sign the Book and become the Evil Queen. And without the Evil Queen, the Snow White tale won't happen, which means I won't get my happily ever after." Apple swallowed the lump in her throat and did her best to hold back her tears. It all felt so real when she talked about it.

The princess glanced up at Sparrow, expecting him to defend Raven and her choices. Instead, he nodded his head understandingly. "I know what you mean."

"What?"

Sparrow nodded again and stared off into the distant, a blank expression spreading across his face. "Yeah. Once, when I was little, Dad promised to get me a puppy for my sixth birthday." _Is Sparrow really comparing my future to a puppy?_ Apple raised an eyebrow but allowed Sparrow to continue. "After that, I started preparing for the day that puppy would be mine. I researched what they needed and what I had to do to take care of it." He looked at Apple and she bobbed her head, signaling him to continue. "Well, a week or two before my birthday, something came up and I couldn't get the puppy. Instead, my dad gave me a cat. A _cat._ In the beginning, I did everything I could to persuade him into letting me get a dog. However, in time, after I got used to the fact I wasn't getting a dog, I actually accepted my new pet and formed a bond with it."

Though she knew she wasn't supposed to because it could cause skin problems, Apple wrinkled her nose. "I don't understand," she said shortly, "you didn't get the puppy."

"That's the point."

"So you're saying I should just _let_ Raven get away with destroying out story?" asked Apple coolly, standing up and brushing the dirt off her skirt. She looked coldly at Sparrow, who was still playing his guitar and staring off into space, clearing stuck in his memories. "Look, I appreciate your help, but I just don't think you understand what I'm going through."

And with that, the princess turned her back to the young man and started away from him and the well, leaving Sparrow alone to finish his melody.

* * *

When Apple got back to the dorms that evening, her roommate, Raven Queen, was getting ready for the night. "Hey Apple," she greeted with a tiny wave.

"Hey Raven," returned Apple, crossing over onto her side of the room. Though the disaster at Legacy Day happened two months ago, the two girls weren't really on speaking terms. Though tonight, Apple planned to break the silence. She sat down on her bed and announced, "Raven, we need to talk" just as Raven was coming over saying "Apple, we need to talk". They both laughed. "Looks like we're both on the same page for once," smiled Apple, scooting over and patting the space beside her.

Raven sat down and sighed."Apple, about Legacy Day…."

Apple bit her lip. "I know, you don't want to become the next Evil Queen."

Raven began to fiddle with her robe's sash. "It's about way more than that, Apple. I don't wanna be like my mom. I don't wanna hurt anyone."

Apple took one of the girl's hands and squeezed it tightly. "Raven, I don't understand," she began slowly, "if you don't sign the Book, our story could disappear forever after. We could go _poof_."

"We don't know that for sure."

"No, we don't," admitted Apple, "but it could happen. But right now, I don't really want to think about that. I wanna know _why_ you chose not to sign the Storybook of Legends."

There was a brief moment of silence before Raven stood up and began pacing around the dorm room as if she was thinking of what to say. "I don't really know how to explain it to you," she confessed, glancing at Apple. "I'm not sure you'll understand."

"Explain it to me anyway you can."

"Hm. Let's see…." mused Raven, leaning against the wall. She stood like that for a few moments and then snapped her fingers triumphantly. "I got it. Let's say you're in love with….um…..Who's a guy we know who isn't a prince?"

"Sparrow?" suggested Apple patiently and curiously.

"Yeah, Sparrow. Let's say you're in love with Sparrow," began Raven, continuing her pacing.

"Highly unlikely, but alright. Let's say I'm in love with Sparrow." Apple nodded.

"You love Sparrow even though you're not destined to be with him," went on Raven, "and knowing this, you don't want to go through with your destiny. You don't want to be trapped in a life you don't want."

Apple considered this for a moment. "Well, that could lead to doubt," she avowed, "but that's still no reason to put us all in jeopardy."

Her roommate facepalmed. "I'm still not getting through to you."

"I'm honestly trying to understand you. It's just…hard for me. If I knew other people's destinies and safety relied on me, I'd be more than happy to play my part."

Raven shook her head disappointedly. "No, no. You're still not getting it. Regardless of whom you share a story with, you're still madly in love with Sparrow. So in love, you don't want to go along with your storybook destiny. You know others are counting on you to play your part, but you can't entitle yourself to a life where you're unhappy."

"But I don't understand it, Raven! There's nothing wrong with your destiny! You get to become queen and rule a kingdom!" Apple had no idea why she was suddenly raising her voice. "If you ask me, that sounds like a perfect happily ever after."

Raven snarled at the princess. "Just because you get to live in a castle and have authority over others doesn't mean you live happily ever after, Apple." Apple startled at Raven's sudden aggression. The girl looked imposing as _hex_ when she was annoyed. "Yes, if I become my mom, I will gain a fancy title, but I won't live a happily ever after like you will."

Okay, now Apple was straight up confused. "What are you talking about? You're a princess and all princesses live happily ever after."

Raven paused and looked at Apple, her face expressionless. "Is that really what you think? Apple, I _saw_ what would happen to me if I signed the Storybook of Legends. I didn't see charming princes, galas, or adoring subjects. I saw _death_. Fear. Hatred."

Apple felt her mouth go dry and face cold. "Wait…. _what_?"

Her roomie sighed loudly. "Yeah," she said lowly, sitting down in the chair at her desk. "I saw all those things when the Storybook of Legends revealed my destined future. It wasn't pretty, Apple. I wasn't just evil. I was a monster. I was destroying other people's stories and ordering assassinations. That kind of thing. I don't wanna turn out like that. I don't want others to fear me. I'm not asking if you completely understand what I'm saying because I don't expect you to, but I at least want to know if you know where I'm going with this."

Apple recalled Raven right after she tore her page out of the Book. Her face had been unsure. Fearful. The princess nodded weakly. "Yeah," she replied shortly, staring at the wall.

Raven sighed with relief. "Good," she said, standing up. She glanced up at the wall clock. "Well, it's getting late. We should go to sleep. Finish this some other time?"

Apple snapped out of her daze. "Um, yeah. Sure thing." She slipped her feet out of her high heels and started for her closet.

"Oh, and Apple?" called Raven from her side of the room.

"Yeah, Raven?" Apple took out her nightgown and slippers and laid them across her bed.

"Thanks for listening to me. It felt nice to finally talk to someone about my choice." The girl yawned and climbed into her own bed. "Well, goodnight." She clapped her hands together and lights on her portion of the room faded. It wasn't long before her soft snores drifted around the dorm room.

Apple sat down in the corner and hugged her knees to her chest. She had a lot to think about. "Goodnight, roomie," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is kind of late. I was originally planning to add this chapter two days after I published the story, but some things came up and I was delayed. And to add on to my delay, I had to look up the symptoms of pregnancy BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT. Have any of you started seeing the signs in Apple yet?**

 **I chose not to add in a flashback at the beginning of this chapter like I did with the last one. You see, my plan is to retell the events of Briar's unforgettable party as the story progresses. However, the next parts of the flashback will reveal a little too much information and the story's plot hasn't gotten that far. Anyways, here are a few words to my first reviewers.**

PRINCESS MH **– Thanks so much for this story's first review! Your enthusiasm is so inspiring. Reviews are what keep me encouraged to go on with my fanfictions, so your feedback means a lot to me. I hope you'll continue to read this and inspire me to keep writing.**

purplewombat225 **– YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITING IT IS TO RECEIVE A REVIEW FROM A WELL-KNOWN EVER AFTER HIGH FANFICTION WRITER. Sorry for the caps; your review just made me feel so special.**

 **Well, here's another chapter. Be sure to review at the end! Thanks so much. Hope you guys like drama. This chapter is full of it.**

* * *

Apple knew right away that the day wasn't going to be fairest when she woke up in a disenchanting mood.

From the other side of the room, she could hear her roommate waking up. "Morning Apple," yawned Raven, "how did you sleep?"

Apple frowned and slowly sat up. "Not well," she grumbled, placing her feet against the cold stone place. Gala, her pet snow fox, was curled up in a ball on her slippers, sleeping peacefully and snoring into her fluffy tail. Any other day, Apple would've found this to be hextremely precious, but today she found it hextremely _annoying._ "Gala, move," she murmured, pushing aside the fox with her foot.

"Thank godmother it's Friday," said Raven with relief, letting her beautiful black hair lose. "I don't know if I can survive another surprise pop quiz. How about you? Though you never complain about it, I'm sure studying Good Kingdom Management for two hours every day can be fairy stressful."

Apple rubbed her eyes sluggishly. "Yeah. Stressful," repeated Apple half-heartedly, stepping in front of her enchanted full-length mirror. Like she did every morning, she cleared her throat before she asked her favorite question ever after. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of them all?" she asked grouchily. She usually sang her words, but she wasn't in that kind of mood this morning.

"Princess Apple White, the fabulous daughter of Snow White," her mirror began, "your face is ever radiate even in nightfall. Your voice to the harmonic birds is like a soothing duty call. Your beauty-"

"Oh get on with it!" snapped Apple, stomping her foot. Raven gasped and Apple's hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh, mirror. I-I-I'm so sorry," apologized Apple, briefly hugging her mirror. "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm usually so cheery." She gasped. "Something must be wrong with me."

"Don't worry about it, Apple," laughed Raven like it was no big deal, "everyone has moments when they're moody."

"Not me! I'm the daughter of Snow White!" panicked Apple, "I'm not supposed to be moody, even if it's occasional. It's simply unheard of! What would my parents think if they found out?! That would be-"

"Apple, chill!" interrupted Raven, walking over to her roomie. "It's not abnormal to feel grouchy once in a while. You shouldn't make a big deal about it."

Apple took a deep breath. "You know what? You're right," she nodded, "I _have_ been working hard in my studies, so I guess I would be a little snappy." She thought about her conversation with Sparrow. It was rude of her to just storm off like that. He was only trying to help, which was something he didn't do often. She needed to apologize immediately. She quickly untied her bathrobe and pulled an outfit out of her closet.

She was putting on her undergarments when she noticed something odd. "That's weird," she said quietly, adjusting her snug bra. "This fit me a few days ago." She reached up for her blouse that was laid across the top of her changing screen. "Hm. I thought I was done growing. Guess I was wrong. Looks like I'll have to go bra shopping later." She didn't think much of it as she finished changing.

"So, I'm guessing you already studied for the big Princessology test," assumed Raven as the girls exited their room.

"No need to. I already have all that stuff memorized," replied Apple simply, "and you know Raven, you should really start paying more attention in Princessology. That stuff _is_ helpful, you know. You are technically a princess."

"Technically, I am," nodded Raven, "but just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I should have to stand, smile, and wave for fifteen minutes straight without flinching. In my opinion, that's a little too much."

"Oh, Raven," laughed Apple, "I'm sure you'll come around."

To make up for her sudden outburst at her mirror, Apple was going to make it her job to be hextra cheerful and nice that day. In fact, on their way to the castleteria for breakfast, Apple spotted a chance to brighten someone else's day. A booth was set up right outside the castleteria and a long golden banner was arched above it, reading: **Help the Tech Club raise money for new equipment! $1 per kiss.** And standing behind the booth was none other than Hopper Croakington II, one of the most awkward princes at Ever After High.

Seeing that she had a chance to make a difference, Apple grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her towards the booth. "Hey, Hopper," greeted Apple merrily, "how's the fundraising going?" Even though she could clearly see that the donation jar was empty, she thought it was only polite to ask anyway.

"Oh. Er, hey, ladies," greeted Hopper, trying to sound invigorating. Raven rolled her eyes at his attempt to sound fresh. "Um, it's going great, I guess. Well, not really. So far, not one girl has bought a kiss." In Apple's opinion, the tech club asked the wrong prince to help with the fundraiser. As the son of the Frog Prince, Hopper tended to change into a frog whenever he felt super nervous. And to be honest, unless you liked animals, no one wanted to kiss a frog.

Apple, however, didn't tell Hopper this. Instead, she dug into her purse, took out a few dollar bills, and stuffed them into the donation jar. "I'll be more than happy to be your first customer," she announced, leaning in and giving Hopper a single kiss on the cheek. In response to her kiss, Hopper grew _super_ red and began to stammer. "Well, c'mon Raven. We don't wanna miss breakfast," said Apple as the girls started away from the booth before they could witness Hopper transform into a frog.

Because Apple was going to make the day one of love and kindness, she allowed several students to go ahead of her in the breakfast line and even smiled at and thanked the castleteria lady for her breakfast even though the sausages were wet and slimy while the porridge looked like gloppy paste.

"Hey! Raven! Apple! Come sit with us!" called Briar loudly when the two girls emerged from the line with their trays and bowls of food. Briar was sitting by one of the large windows along with Cedar Wood, Ashlynn, and Darling Charming.

Raven was starting for their table but Apple stopped her. "Wait. Raven. I think we should sit someplace else," said Apple, glancing to the right. All the way across the castleteria sat Sparrow Hood along with Duchess Swan, his partner in crime or something like that. This was the perfect chance for Apple to apologize to Sparrow and maybe even make friends with Duchess. As the daughter of Odette, the poor girl didn't exactly have a happily ever after, so she was often bitter towards others. Especially towards other princesses who actually had happily ever afters. Without thinking of what could go wrong, Apple started towards their table.

"We'll sit with you guys at lunch," called Raven over to Briar and the others, "Apple wants to sit someplace else."

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," snorted Duchess Swan as soon as Apple and Raven seated themselves across from her and Sparrow. "I wonder why Her Annoyingness and Her Selfishness are gracing us with their presence." Like all fairytale princesses, Duchess was hextremely beautiful with her black, mauve, and white hair, brown eyes, olive skin, white, feathery dress, and signature pearl headpiece that looped around her head.

"We don't need your permission to sit here, Duchess," said Raven coolly, peeling her orange.

"Well, we were doing just _fine_ without you two," insisted Duchess rudely, crossing her arms and pointing her chin in the air.

Apple bit her lip as her irritation level slightly rose. _Don't let her get to you, Apple. Remember, you're the daughter of Snow White. You don't get angry._ "Really? Because it looked like you were boring Sparrow to death before we got here," countered Raven calmly, popping an orange slice into her mouth.

"Actually, I've been tuning her out for the past five minutes," informed Sparrow, crossing his arms. Apple was slightly surprised that his guitar was still strapped to his back; he would usually be playing his obnoxious music and yelling at the top of his lungs by now. As if reading her mind, Sparrow rolled his eyes. "The headmaster says I can't rock out this early in the morning. Total bummer."

"More like total relief," mumbled Raven.

"Look, Sparrow. About yesterday," began Apple, looking apologetically at the rebel rocker. "I didn't mean to be so rude to you. I was just fairy frustrated and took it out on you. I'm really sorry." She could feel her cheeks burning with shame. She really shouldn't have been so snappy with him.

The princess was expecting Sparrow to start taunting her or something, but instead he modestly said, "Sure thing, White." _Then_ he smiled his bad-boy grin and winked at her. "I really should've had my camera, though."

Raven confusedly raised an eyebrow and Duchess looked at Apple and then at Sparrow. "Wait. What's going on?" she inquired curiously. Knowing Duchess, she was probably looking for a way to judge Apple, point out one of her flaws, or worse.

"Nothing," said Apple simply, attempting to eat some of the glop the castleteria ladies called food.

Unfortunately, Duchess wasn't satisfied with "nothing". "Something's going on between you two," she said, the corners of her lips curling up into a smirk. "You can't fool a swan."

"No one's trying to," yawned Sparrow.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed this before," said Duchess, smiling in an irritatingly smug way. Apple felt herself becoming annoyed. She did _not_ sit with Duchess just to put up with her crap. Apple immediately cringed at her own thoughts. What was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to think or act like that. Duchess must've saw Apple cringe and took it the wrong way. "HA! You two _do_ have something going on!" she accused loudly, standing up and putting her hands on her hips in a haughty manner. Apple clenched her fist under the table, explainable feelings of anger washing over her.

"Back off, Duchess," warned Raven.

"I can't believe it!" Duchess was practically bursting with it. "How did I not see this before? Of course! You, Apple, do have something going on with Sparrow!" Apple's cheeks began to burn with impatience as a few other students glanced over at their table. "Apple White, a rebel? Who wouldn't thought!" went on Duchess in an even louder tone, "a royal and a commoner in a secret relationship? That's totally against the Royal rules!" Apple happened to glance over at Briar's table and her eyes locked with Ashlynn's for a split second before Ashlynn looked away. Hunter, who was sitting at the table behind Apple and Raven, shifted and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Duchess." This time Raven's voice came out as a low hiss.

Duchess ignored Raven. "So, how long have you two been dating, exactly?" asked Duchess emphatically, sitting back down. She smiled conceitedly as even more students looked their way. Apple even spotted Blondie holding up her Mirrorpad in their direction, no doubt filming the scene. "Talk about a major fairytale scandal," continued Duchess, "aren't you destined to marry Daring Charming? Why in the kingdom would you settle for Sparrow? I don't see how you find him more charming then Daring." She said the last part particularly loud so Daring Charming, who was sitting not far from them, could hear her clearly.

"Wait a second. No one is more charming than a Charming," declared Daring Charming regally, rising from his seat. Apple then bit her tongue. She knew what Duchess was trying to do. Though Apple never told anyone, she knew Duchess, like a lot of other girls at Ever After High, had a crush on Daring. And since Daring was destined to wake Apple from death with an enchanting kiss and marry her, Duchess was trying to frame Apple and steal her story and perfect happily ever after.

"Here we go," murmured Raven, pushing aside her lunch tray.

"I dunno, man. I'm way more awesome," announced Sparrow, standing up as well. "Not to mention more handsome." Great. This was _not_ what Apple needed. Sparrow glanced at Apple and winked. Apple facepalmed.

"Beg your pardon, but we Charmings are known to be the most charming _and_ good-looking royals in all of Ever After," countered Daring. He flashed his blinding white smile at a few nearby girls. They all sighed and fainted. "No ordinary Hood can even compare to our beauty, status, and legendary athletic skills." _Whoa._ Even Apple had to admit that sounded a little haughty.

"Hey! That's not true!" protested Cerise Hood, Little Red Riding Hood's daughter, standing up from her seat. She adjusted her signature red hood and stood straighter as everyone stared at her. The girl was usually so quiet, but today she stood her ground. "Last time I checked, _I'm_ the fastest runner here and I'm a Hood." Apple had once asked Cerise if she was related to Sparrow since they shared the same surname, and Cerise said they were distantly related. And she emphasized distantly.

"On the contrary, my good damsel," chuckled Daring, checking himself out in his ever-present hand mirror. "During track tryouts, I just let you beat me because it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, since I figured since you're always by yourself, track would be a great chance for you to actually make some friends." Now Apple felt herself getting angry at Daring. He was supposed to be kind and caring. Not rude and haughty.

Cerise glared death at Daring. "I have friends," she growled loudly.

"Thanks to my regal benefaction." Daring winked at another group of girls and they giggled.

"You're so perfect," gushed Duchess, batting her eyelashes at Daring. She turned back to Apple and smirked. "I can't believe you'd even _consider_ Sparrow when you're destined to marry such a perfect prince. You really do act like a brainless blond. Eh, maybe it's for the better. You really didn't deserve the Snow White tale anyway considering that you were born with the wrong color hair."

The whole castleteria was now watching. Even the lunch ladies. Everyone was so busy eavesdropping, no one even bothered to mention that classes were supposed to start five minutes ago.

"Hey. Piss off, Duchess," spat Sparrow, now glaring at Duchess instead of Daring. A part of Apple felt flattered that Sparrow chose to defend her instead of his ego, while the other part was blazing mad.

"Apple. Your face is turning red," stated Raven, looking at her friend with worry. "You shouldn't pay attention to these toads. They aren't worth it." Apple began to breathe slowly, doing her best to flush out her anger. _Stay cheery, Apple. You're the daughter of Snow White. You're not supposed to get angry at anyone. You're supposed to be perfect._ Apple didn't understand. Apple had heard other people say bad things about her before, so why was Duchess's sudden bitterness getting under her skin?

"Hey! Who's starting rumors about my Apple pie?" called Briar, standing up from her own seat.

"Shouldn't you be passed out somewhere?" hissed Duchess as Briar made her way over.

Thankfully, Briar was smart enough to ignore Duchess's sneer. "I'll have you guys know that Apple is the most dedicated Royal here," she said loudly, "and she'd never rebel from her story like that."

"'Dedicated?'" repeated Duchess with a snort, "I by far am the most dedicated princess to her destiny. If Apple White's so committed to her story, why in Ever After is she secretly dating Sparrow Hood?"

Everyone gasped.

"Ooh, this is getting good!" snickered a pair of eyes, flashing into visibility beside Briar.

 _That's. IT._

"Listen, Duchess," hissed Apple, slowly rising from her seat. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get a grip." Everyone gasped again. Apple was now using a tone she had never heard herself use. "Just because you have a _shitty_ story doesn't give you an excuse to be so…so rude! You know I don't have anything going with Sparrow! That's just a rumor you made to make yourself look better!" As Duchess's face turned beet red, Apple swirled around to face Daring. "And you! I can't believe you'd say something like that to Cerise," she shouted angrily at him, "you're supposed to be kind, caring, and thoughtful, not conceited and boastful!" She was about to leave but added one more thing before she did: "And for your information, Daring, I know quite a few _girls_ who are more athletic than you."

And with that, she stormed out of the castleteria.

* * *

Classes went by _fast_ that day. Apple received a lot of odd looks throughout the day, but she chose to ignore them. And to be fair, quite a lot of them were actually looks of admiration. Daring, who had got served that morning, acted like nothing happened, while Duchess chose to sneer and glare at Apple every time she got the chance.

Apple was relieved when classes let out for the day. However, just because the school day was over didn't mean that morning's drama came to past. The princess was stuffing her locker with her hextbooks when Blondie appeared by her side, Mirrorpad in hand. "Okay, guys! Here I am with Apple White," announced Blondie, holding up the mirror to Apple's face. "And I'm gonna ask her what everyone's been dying to know." _Oh no. Here we go._ "Apple, is it true that you and Sparrow Hood have a secret romance going on?" questioned Blondie pushily, her eyes wide and searching.

Apple closed her locker and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to honestly reply to Blondie's question, but Duchess gracefully danced in front of Blondie's Mirrorpad. "Of course it is, Blondie," she laughed airily, "but she'll never admit it."

"And here we have Duchess Swan," announced Blondie excitedly. "Duchess, what proof do you have that Apple and Sparrow are dating?"

Duchess paused. "Well, I currently have none, but I _do_ have a hunch," responded Duchess, moving some of her black hair out of her face. "I mean, we all saw what happened at breakfast. Sparrow clearly defended Apple, which is something he rarely does."

"How do you know Sparrow wasn't just being nice?" asked Blondie curiously.

"Sparrow Hood? Nice?" repeated Duchess with a smirk, "whatever after. It all makes sense when you think about it, honestly. The perfect princess isn't all she's cracked up to be."

This was Apple's chance. The princess took advantage of the situation, and snuck away as Duchess continued to gossip about her. She wasn't really in the mood for this. She needed to go someplace quiet. Someplace that always gave her comfort. The well.

Oddly, Sparrow was already waiting for her when she made it to the heart of the Enchanted Forest. "Thought you'd come here," he said, strumming his guitar lightly.

"It's probably not a good idea to play that thing," suggested Apple with a sigh, sitting on the tree stump. "You might attract unwanted attention."

"No kidding," smirked Sparrow, taking Apple's advice. "That annoying blond's been chasing me around with her camera all friggin' day. Not to mention Swan keeps sending me annoying hexts asking where I am."

"You know, it won't be long until they notice we're both missing," stated Apple, outstretching one of her fingers so a little bird could perch itself on it. "And the last thing we need is someone-" She was interrupted when something began to blast loud, hardcore metal music.

"That's his ringtone! He's nearby," said a low voice from the surrounding forest. Apple startled and jumped up while Sparrow dug into his pocket.

"Turn it off!" hissed Apple, "someone's coming!" She could rustling and light footsteps coming from deep within the forest.

"This is gonna be epic!" said the low voice. Apple immediately recognized it to be Duchess's. "We're gonna catch them on camera for everyone to see. They won't be able to deny that kind of proof!"

"This is so hexciting! A scoop this big will definitely make _Just Right_ more popular," squealed Blondie. Enchanting. Duchess had managed to convince Blondie to come along with her so they could get Apple and Sparrow on camera. Just enchanting.

"Shh. Quiet. They might hear us," hissed Duchess. Just as she said this, Sparrow _finally_ silenced his phone. Apple bit her lip as the rustling stopped. "Wait. It stopped," whispered Duchess.

"Call him again!"

"No! He must be close by. Follow me."

Okay, Apple _so_ didn't have time for this. If Duchess and Blondie found them, it was going to look like-

Apple squeaked as something grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes. "Hey, what's going-"

A big, strong hand suddenly flew over her mouth. "Shh," a masculine voice hissed. "Or they'll hear you." Apple squeaked as the big figure threw her over his shoulder. Was she being kidnapped?!

"Hey! Let me go!" exclaimed Apple loudly, pounding her fists into the figure's backside.

"Hey! Cut it out."

Apple then recognized the voice. "Hunter? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" she asked quickly, doing her best to keep her hair out of her face. She peeped as Hunter turned her around and sat her on a rock. Apple took in a deep breath and looked around. They were now in a meadow of flowers by the Enchanted Lake.

"Sorry about that, Apple," apologized Hunter, sitting down on a picnic blanket. Beside him sat Ashlynn, who was wearing a wreath of flowers around her head.

"Guys, what's going on?" question Apple, raising a questioning eyebrow. From the looks of things, the picnic looked more romantic than friendly; a guitar was rested against the tree that towered over the blanket, a bottle of wine and two single glasses were set atop of one the baskets, and a vase of flowers centered everything else.

"Hey Apple," greeted Ashlynn with a small smile, "we heard Duchess and Blondie sneaking through the forest, so I had Hunter go warn you and Sparrow."

Apple facepalmed. "This is a royal disaster. Duchess is bent on making me look bad, not to mention trying to pull Sparrow into this. It seems as if she's taking hextreme measures to ruin my reputation and steal my story."

"You know, I understand what you're going through," began Ashlynn slowly, glancing at Hunter and then at Apple. That's when Apple noticed Ashlynn's hand was rested on Hunter's.

"Ashlynn, what's-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," sighed Ashlynn, "the thing is, I know how you feel and what you're going through, and I didn't want Duchess and Blondie to ruin things between you and Sparrow-"

"Sparrow and I aren't dating," stated Apple bleakly.

Ashlynn managed a tiny smile. "It's okay. You don't have to convince us." She put on a serious expression and inhaled sharply. "As I was saying, Hunter and I know what you two are going through. It actually hurt me to see Duchess taunting you about it earlier and I wish I could've spoken up but-"

Apple wasn't stupid. "You two are dating," she gasped, jumping up.

"Apple, wait a-"

"But Ash! You're the daughter of Cinderella!" cried out Apple, "you're a princess with a destined Prince Charming! How could you…rebel like this?!"

"Apple, shhh! Somone could hear," whispered Ashlynn, nervously glancing around.

"Ashlynn, I'm sorry, but this isn't cool," frowned Apple, turning around.

"Apple, wait. I know you don't understand, so at least let me try to explain-"

"I have to go," interrupted Apple, glancing over her shoulder at the two before she quickly ran away.

* * *

She was thankful Raven wasn't around when she retreated to the dorm room. The princess collapsed onto her bed and exhaled into her pillow. From her windowsill chirped her feathered friends, but she wasn't in the mood to sing with them. She was just so confused. First the disaster at Legacy Day, then the Sparrow drama, and _then_ Ashlynn and Hunter. This was a major fairy fail! Why were things turning out like this? Why couldn't things be the way they were supposed to be? No one should be rebelling from their stories and throwing their destinies away. It was simply unheard of!

Apple frowned as her Mirrorphone began to chime One Reflection's "That's What Makes You Charming". She was receiving a call but really wasn't in the mood to talk. She had a lot going on right now. But what if the call was important? Apple couldn't just be rude and ignore it like that. She sighed and brought the phone up to her ear without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, White."

"Sparrow?"

"The one and only. Thanks for abandoning me back there. Those girls literally followed me around for an hour. But then again, what girl isn't?"

Apple couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Sparrow. They'd probably get the wrong idea if they saw the two of us together anyway."

"Most likely after what you said earlier. I taught you how to kick ass like that, by the way."

Apple bit her lip as she recalled that morning's occurrences. "I didn't really mean any of it. I was just annoyed."

"Tell that to someone else, White. You and I both know you meant every word. Man, I can still see that look on Charming's face. Priceless. I _really_ should've brought my camera for that one. I gotta have my Mirrorphone ready when I'm with you."

Apple rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "If you say so."

"You shouldn't care about what other think, ya know."

"Huh?"

"Duchess and the others. Don't worry about them."

"What do you mean? I have to pay attention to them like I will with my future subjects."

"I meant you shouldn't give a shit about their opinion. Just do what you think is best."

Apple raised an eyebrow. "Sparrow Hood giving advice? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Naw. Just felt like being generous."

"Oh. Well, thanks for the 'donation'."

"Anytime, White. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

_Apple felt her heart skip a beat as Sparrow began to kiss her harder. She had never felt this way before. And to be honest, she liked the feeling. Sparrow tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed affectionately. Apple wrapped her own arms around his neck and roughly kissed him back. Anxiety began to bubble in her stomach as Sparrow's fingers wandered under her blouse. She shivered with delight as they found her bra ….._

Apple squeaked and sat up, her heart pounding in her chest. That dream she just had…..Was she and Sparrow having….? _No, Apple. That's absurd. It was just a dream._ She inhaled sharply and laid back down. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep….

 _Electric currents coursed through her body as Sparrow's warm fingers undid the clasp on her bra and began to feel on her breasts. It wasn't long before he moved from her lips to her neck. Aroused, Apple began to suck on one of Sparrow's fingers as her partner licked her neck._

"Sparrow!" cried out Apple, jerking awake. She breathed heavily as she looked around at her surroundings. Though it was dark, she could make out her mirror, bureau, and plush throne chair. Good. She was in her dorm room.

"Apple?" The light on Raven's side of the room turned on. "Are you okay? Why are you calling for Sparrow?" Apple exhaled and clapped her hands twice. The little light fairy that had been sleeping on the pillow on Apple's nightstand yawned, levitated above her little bed, and glowed, her light illuminating Apple's side of the dorm room.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream, that's all," responded Apple, untangling from herself from her sheets. "And Sparrow was in it."

"Look, don't pay attention to Duchess and the others," advised Raven, rubbing her eyes sluggishly. "I know all the rumors she started are bothering you. It's best to just ignore them."

Apple nodded. "You're right. Duchess is just trying to get under my skin and I shouldn't let her." After they exchanged goodnights and turned off their lights, Apple felt herself relaxing as she rested her head against her pillow. She had nothing to worry about. Those dreams didn't mean anything. Dreams were just visions influenced by thoughts and occurrences, thus the reason she dreamed she and Sparrow were engaging in…pleasurable activities.

The princess yawned. Yep. There was definitely nothing to worry about. Eventually, all of Duchess's rumors would be forgotten and things would go back to normal…..

* * *

"Having trouble sleeping, Duchess?" asked Lizzie Hearts, Duchess Swan's roomie. The Wonderlandian princess was sitting cross legged on her bed, cuddling her pet hedgehog.

Duchess furrowed her eyebrows at her roommate and pushed back her comforter. "Of course I am!" she practically shouted, crossing her arms. "I haven't had a wink of sleep all night!"

"Did you want me to tell you a Wonderlandian bedtime story?" offered Lizzie, moving aside some of her black and red hair that had escaped her ponytail. "Those always put me to sleep when I was little."

"I'm not a child," jeered Duchess, "and for your information, I haven't had any sleep because I'm too frustrated."

"Frustrated?" repeated Lizzie, tilting her head curiously.

Duchess sighed and walked over to her window. She rested her arms on the windowsill and looked out at the dark, starry sky. "Yeah. That chipmunk-voice blond totally humiliated me today." She clenched her fist.

"I don't understand. I thought _you_ were aiming to humiliate _her_."

Of course a Wonderland didn't understand. They never did. "That _was_ the plan," confirmed Duchess with a tiny nod, "but things didn't exactly go the way I hoped." As the daughter of Odette, Duchess was destined to relive _Swan Lake,_ a tragedy that would end with her and her Prince Charming dying. Duchess didn't want that. She wanted to live like the rest of the princesses at Ever After High. She wanted a castle, fortune, and an adoring kingdom. She wanted a happily ever after. "I was _supposed_ to expose Apple and Sparrow."

"How do you know they're even dating?" asked Lizzie interestedly, appearing beside Duchess at the window.

"I just do, okay. I mean, it makes sense!" insisted Duchess, crossing her arms stubbornly. "No one would suspect Apple White, the most 'perfect princess' ever after to be rebellious. It'd be way easy for her to flip the script without anyone knowing."

"Duchess, I don't get you Ever Afterlings, but I think you need some sleep," suggested Lizzie with a yawn, starting for her bed. "Because you're talking straight crazy."

A Wonderlandian calling her _crazy_? How ironic. It was _Lizzie_ who could somehow walk on the ceiling without falling to the floor. Now _that_ was crazy. "See! You just proved my point!" exclaimed Duchess, "no one would suspect 'perfect' Apple White. It's the perfect scandal!"

Lizzie yawned again and pulled her comforter over her body. "As I said, Duchess. Get some sleep. We can both be crazy in the morning."

 _Tch. Whatever after._ Duchess rolled her eyes and climbed into her own bed. She turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't bring herself to go to sleep; she was too anxious. She knew Apple and Sparrow had something going on. If Duchess could prove it to everyone else, Apple would get in trouble and Duchess could have her story _and_ her happily ever after. It was the perfect plan.

The swan princess sat up and looked over at the wall clock above her desk. 2:35 am. No one was allowed to leave the dorms between twelve at night and six in the morning. If one was caught outside during these hours, they'd surely get into trouble. That's where Duchess's power came in handy. The girl glanced over at Lizzie, who was now snoring softly. She slowly and cautiously stepped onto the cold stone floor and tip-toed over to the window, careful not to make any sounds that might alert the Wonderlandian princess.

 _Showtime, Duchess._ When she made it over to the window, she closed her eyes and allowed her swan transformation to transpire. With a quiet _poof_ , her entire body painlessly shifted into her small, feathery form. As the daughter of the Swan Queen, Duchess had the power to turn into a graceful swan at her own will. Now in her webbed-feet form, Duchess hopped onto the windowsill and outstretched her black wings. After one last glance at Lizzie, she leaped off the windowsill and took flight.

She felt free as the cool, fresh night air flowed through her feathers as she flew over the vacant Ever After High campus. Moments like these were precious to Duchess. They were the only times she could escape her fears and worries of her rotten future. The swan princesses flew above the nearby village of Book End and into the Enchanted Forest. She had something she needed to do.

The Enchanted Forest was dark this early in the morning, but Duchess had good eyesight in her swan form. She effortlessly glided past the lake and through the trees until she made it to the small shack in the middle of the forest. The girl flapped through the open window and landed on the wooden floor, her eyes scanning the cluttered room.

Her eyes followed the path of empty soda cans and pizza boxes until they landed on Sparrow, who was snoring loudly on the couch. The other members of the Merry Men were also passed out on the beanbags, their guitars laid across their lap. The swan princess carefully waddled by them and landed on the couch beside Sparrow.

 _Darn it._ She had partly been expecting to find Apple and Sparrow alone, but the princess was nowhere in sight. She was probably back at the dorms dreaming about her happily ever after and Daring, her Prince Charming. Just thinking of happily ever afters made Duchess even more determined. Still in her swan form, she anxiously looked around for the slightest thing that could direct her to Apple. That's when she noticed Sparrow's Mirrorphone on the couch's armrest. _Bingo!_

Duchess took two steps forward and stretched out her beak over Sparrow's arm. _Careful, Duchess._ She didn't want to wake up Sparrow; if he ratted her out to the headmaster, that would be the end of her perfect, trouble-free record. The princess reached out a little more and was picked up Sparrow's phone with her beak. _Almost there._ Once she had the phone, she lightly flapped her wings and flew out of the window. The swan princess then flew up into a high tree, landed on a sturdy branch, and transformed back into her human form.

Now. All she had to do was go through Sparrow's phone, find some good proof of Apple's and Sparrow's secret romance, and make it public. Easy. The girl hit the power button on the top of the phone and the screen illuminated. She could feel herself breathing slowly as she slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. "Damn," she hissed as a character box and keyboard appeared onscreen. It didn't occur to her that she would need a password to actually get into the phone.

Great. Now she had to think of Sparrow's password. The rebel rocker wasn't exactly the most creative of the bunch, so it couldn't be hard finding out his code, right? All she had to do was enter in a word or two that interested Sparrow. The princess automatically found herself tapping in Apple's name. She sneered when the device rejected her entry. _No need to get frustrated, Duchess. That was only your first try._ Next, she typed in "music". Wrong. "Guitar". Wrong. "Sparrow". Wrong. "Merry Men". Wrong again.

"Damn," hissed Duchess, not caring at the moment that it was wrong for a princess to swear. She took a deep breath. Maybe the password was an important date. The princess tried Sparrow's birth date, but the phone declined it. Next, she tested Apple's birth date. Incorrect. _Think, Duchess. Think._ She was the smartest one in school. It shouldn't be hard for her to crack a simple code.

A possible password sparked in her mind. "'I am handsome'," she said aloud as she tapped in the words, her finger flying across the touch-screen keyboard. She held her breath as she pressed ENTER. The Mirrorphone clicked and Sparrow's homepage replaced the password screen. _Yes!_ Duchess could congratulate herself later. She had a mission to complete. The princess tapped on the message app and a page of Sparrow's recent messages popped up.

She scrolled through all of his messages until she found Apple's name on the bottom of the list, much to Duchess's disappointment. Their last conversation was dated a few weeks ago at the beginning of the school year. There was no way that was the last time they spoke to each other via hexts. Sparrow much have deleted their recent conversations. Regardless of the date, Duchess touched Apple's name and a bunch of message bubbles came up. She quickly read over them and frowned. They were all mostly friendly reminders or short how-are-you doings from Apple. Nothing worth making a fuss over.

Duchess backed out of messages and returned to the homepage. From there, she tapped on the contacts app and a call log appeared. Duchess's heart skipped a beat when she saw Apple's name on the top of the list. That meant she was the last person Sparrow spoke to! And according to the log, Sparrow called Apple at around nine, a few hours ago. Too bad the Mirrorphone didn't record their conversation.

"Duchess Swan, you are a genius," Duchess told herself lowly, going to Call Settings. From there, she programmed the phone to record all of Sparrow's calls with Apple. "This is perfect," whispered Duchess proudly as she carefully climbed down from the tree. She transformed back into a swan and flew into the shack. All of the boys were still snoring like trolls, so Duchess quietly put Sparrow's Mirrorphone where she found it and slipped out once again.

* * *

Yesterday, Apple woke up in a bad attitude, but this morning she woke up to a queasy stomach.

The princess gagged and slowly sat up, clenching her stomach. "Morning Apple," said Raven from her side of the dorm room. The girl was fully dressed and sitting on her bed as she laced up her knee-high boots.

"Morning Raven." Apple meant that to come out as a cheery chime, but her words escaped her lips as a low croak. The girl attempted to get up but the pain from her stomach made her legs fell numb.

"You slept in late," commented Raven, walking over to her dresser and unlocking her jewelry box.

"What time is it?" asked Apple in a near whisper so Raven couldn't hear her gag.

"Five minutes until eight."

Apple then became alert. "Five minutes until eight?" she repeated, completely baffled. Regardless of the queasiness in her stomach, Apple managed to untangle herself from her sheets and jump out of bed. "How is it so late? I never wake up behind time!" she perplexed, gathering up a towel and her hygiene products.

Raven shrugged. "You shouldn't make such a big deal about it. It's Saturday. And besides, people wake up late all the time. It happens."

"Well, it isn't supposed to happen to me," retorted Apple, slipping out of the dorm room. Since most of the other girls had already left the dorms for breakfast and the Village of Book End, the bathroom wasn't crowded like usual. Besides Apple, the only other girl there was Ashlynn.

"Hey, Apple! Slept in late, too?" asked Cinderella's lovely daughter, bending down and splashing water on her flawless face.

"Unintentionally." Apple set her toothbrush on the sink and squirted some facial cleanser into her palm. She winced at a sharp pain and fought the urge to clutch her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ashlynn, glancing over at her friend. "You look a little pale. I mean paler than usual."

Apple spat into the sink and nodded. "I'm fine," she lied, doing her best to sound cheerful. "I just woke up a little late, that's all." Ashlynn nodded understandingly. As the daughter of Cinderella, she was _always_ late, though no one could really fault her because she couldn't help it.

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast," said Ashlynn over her shoulder, holding up the hem of her nightgown and starting for the exit. "Maybe we can hang out in the village later."

"Sure thing," called Apple, her voice hoarse. She was happy she was alone, because as soon as Ashlynn left, a piercing pain burned in the pit of her stomach, causing Apple to groan and grab a hold of the sink so she wouldn't collapse. _What is wrong with me? I was fine yesterday._ Apple could feel her legs trembling as the pain became more intense. Her mouth suddenly became as dry as sandpaper. _Don't' throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up._ Thankfully, her discomfort somewhat died down, allowing Apple to straighten herself back up. Inwardly praying her pains wouldn't return, Apple quickly finished getting ready and hurried out of the bathroom.

* * *

 _Porridge and sausage? Yuck!_ Apple watched in horror as the castleteria lady spooned a large white lump of glop into her bowl, and then forked a long, wet, slimy-looking sausage onto her tray. "Thank you." Apple smiled at the castleteria lady in spite of her disgust and went to sit at her usual table with her friends.

"Oh, Apple. I thought you were skipping breakfast," said Briar as Apple slipped into the seat besides her.

"No, I just had a late start," smiled Apple weakly, sticking her spoon into the porridge. She was still feeling a little nauseous, but knew she had to eat so her friends wouldn't become concerned.

"So, have you guys heard about Daring's announcement on his mirrorcast?" giggled Blondie, looking over at the boys' table. Daring was goofing around with his younger brother Dexter and friend Hooper Croakington II at their table. Hunter usually sat with them, but today he was sitting all the way across the castleteria with Sparrow. Apple raised a questioning eyebrow and suddenly recalled Ashlynn's and Hunter's confession. She took a quick glance at Ashlynn, who was sitting beside Blondie. Oddly, Ashlynn was acting like nothing between her and Apple happened. Apple quickly assumed it was for the best. "He said he's thinking about dating." Blondie giggled again. Although Apple and Daring were destined to be together, they bad both agreed they would worry about their relationship _after_ they went through with their stories.

"I can't even imagine how that's gonna turn out," chuckled Briar, eating a spoonful of porridge. "I mean, girls already drool over Daring. The last thing we need is them brawling over him. Can you even imagine a bunch of princesses fighting anyways?"

"There won't be a reason to fight over him," announced a familiar voice. A sharp pain stung Apple's stomach as Duchess squeezed in between Blondie and Ashlynn.

"Morning, Duchess," said Ashlynn, peeling her orange.

"Yeah, yeah." Duchess flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, as I was saying, there won't be a reason for the other princesses to fight over Daring because his heart already belongs to me."

 _I don't need this again. Not today._ "How do you figure?" Apple heard herself asking.

Duchess snorted. "Look at me! Who wouldn't want some of this? Daring will definitely be mine by the end of the day." Apple cringed at another stomach pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making you jealous?" laughed Duchess, misunderstanding Apple's odd expression.

"What? No. Daring and I are destined to live happily ever after together," said Apple queasily, poking at her slimy sausage.

"Ha. After what you did yesterday?" sneered Duchess rudely, "tough chance. Why would he want to be with you after what you said to him?"

"Hold on, Duchess. Daring _was_ being awfully rude to Cerise and Sparrow," reminded Ashlynn thoughtfully, "he deserved what he got."

Duchess completely ignored Ashlynn. "Besides that, poor Daring must feel crushed," she cooed, glancing over at the boys' table. "I can't even imagine how it feels to know your 'destined' princess is into another guy."

"Duchess, I wish you'd stop with these rumors," frowned Briar, crossing her arms. "We all know they aren't true."

"Aren't they?" Duchess titled her head and looked at Apple with an expression Apple couldn't read. Great. Duchess was definitely up to something. "Look, I don't really blame you guys for believing this brainless blond's fibs. But fairy soon, I'll have proof she and Sparrow are secretly dating." She stood up and looked down hardly at Apple. "And when I do, your perfect life will be _over_." And with that, she gracefully danced away.

"Rude," said Blondie shortly as the four girls also stood up.

"I know right. I know her story sucks and all, but Duchess is really going too far," agreed Briar.

Thankfully, Ashlynn quickly changed the subject. "Hey, do any of you wanna come shopping with me later?" she asked as the girls stacked their empty trays on the counter. "I heard one of the boutiques just got a new shipment of vintage dresses. And they're on _sale_!"

"A sale? I'm so there!" nodded Briar as she, Blondie, and Ashlynn followed the rest of the students into the hallway. "Hey, Apple. You coming?"

"Mhm-hmm. Coming." Apple hurried after her friends but not before she tossed her food into the garbage.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GUYS! ACCORDING TO DRAGON GAMES, DARING IS NOT APPLE'S TRUE LOVE. AHHHHH! This is so perfect for my fanfiction! Ahhh I'm so excited! I'm also glad they decided to show Snow White; now I know her personality so I can add her into the story. I've always planned on making Snow White an important character in this story, I just didn't know her characteristics. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support. It really makes my day when I receive feedback and suggestions from you guys. Since last chapter was kind of short, I made this one longer for you guys. Sorry if it isn't as good as the last ones; I feel like it isn't. But whatever. My apologies if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. For some reason, I make those a lot. I don't bother proof reading; these chapters are WAY too long for that.**

 **Q: OKAY, GUYS. SHOULD APPLE'S AND SPARROW'S KID BE A GIRL OR A BOY? WHAT SHOULD HE/SHE LOOK LIKE? WHAT SHOULD THEIR NAME BE? I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR A WHILE NOW. I actually came up with a good physical description for the baby, but I just wanna see what you guys think. I haven't decided on a name yet.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you guys love it, too. Don't forget to review! Your reviews really make my day.**

* * *

xXx

" _Hiya Apple!" exclaimed Madeline Hatter as Apple joined her by the punch bowl, "I thought you were all sulky in your room. Well, no matter like a hatter." Because she was one of the shortest girls in school, Maddie had to stand on her tip toes when she gave Apple a tight hug. Apple couldn't help but smile. That was the effect the Mad Hatter's daughter had on everyone. "Hey, since you're here, why don't you have a drink?"_

 _Apple quickly turned down the offer. "Um, no thanks. I don't do alcohol."_

" _What? No, silly! I was talking about the new iced tea Briar ordered from my dad's tea shoppe. It's simply hat-tastic!" giggled Maddie, "Kitty'll tell you."_

 _Suddenly, a pair of transparent eyes flashed into visibility beside Maddie. "As the cat tells the hat, the rat always falls into the trap," said the eyes slowly and slyly. Right under the eyes, a wide maroon smile became visible._

 _Maddie giggled. "Oh Kitty! You're such a jokester!" Apple raised an eyebrow at the Wonderlandian's Riddlish. To non-Wonderlandians, Riddlish sounded like nonsensical gibberish, but made sense to the people who spoke the language._

" _It's not gibberish, silly. It's Riddlish," giggled Maddie again, dipping a ladle into the punch bowl. Apple looked uncertainly at the glass punch bowl. It was filled brim-high with a yellowish-gold liquid, ice cubes, winding clock faces, cards, and other odd objects floating in it. "No need to be uncertain, Apple. Just try some." Maddie poured some iced tea into a large plastic cup and offered it to Apple._

" _Um, thanks?" Apple took the cup and looked down into it. A small fish shaped like a spade was swimming around at the bottom. "Is that supposed to be there?" asked Apple unsurely._

" _Of course! In Wonderland, we always drink it that way," responded Maddie with her goofy, Wonderlandiful laugh._

 _Not wanting to be rude, Apple lifted the cup up to her lips. She wrinkled her noise before sipping the potent beverage…_

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here, Apple," said Ashlynn as Apple slipped into the seat across from her.

"No problem," lied Apple, forcing a smile as another pain stung her stomach. It was late Saturday afternoon and the two girls were inside the Hocus Latte, sitting in the metal wrought chairs by the large windows that outlooked the Village of Book End.

"I wanted to talk to you. About…you know…" Although there was hardly anyone in the coffee shop, Ashlynn still looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me before," confessed Apple, breathing in slowly to temporarily relieve herself from the stomach pains. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, I do," responded Ashlynn quickly, opening a small pack of sugar crystals. She glanced out the window as she slowly poured the sugar into her coffee. "It's just….I didn't think you'd understand."

"Understand?" repeated Apple, "understand what?"

"My choice to be with Hunter," said Ashlynn in a near whisper, staring down into her cup. "I knew you wouldn't approve of us, considering that I'm a princess and he's not a prince."

"You know….you're right," admitted Apple, sipping her caramel latte. She immediately regretted it as soon as it hit her stomach. Regardless of her pains, she continued, "I don't understand. You're a princess, Ash. You have a happily ever after with a Prince Charming and everything! Why would you give that up for Hunter?"

"Because I love him Apple." Ashlynn looked directly at her friend when she said this. "With all my heart."

"But that isn't how your story goes," reminded Apple, biting her lip and keeping her voice low. "You're _supposed_ to fall in love with your destined Prince. Not Hunter."

Ashlynn sighed and aimlessly began to stir her coffee. "I don't want my destined prince. I want to be with Hunter and no one else. I wish I could help you understand how I feel. To know what it's like to want something outside of your story."

"Regardless of what you want, you're breaking the royal rules," reminded Apple, "royals aren't supposed to date commoners. That's how it's been for centuries."

"I know we're breaking the rules, and I'm scared about what will happen to us," divulged Ashlynn softly, "but at the same time, I don't care if we're not following tradition. I'm in love with Hunter and would give up my story and promised happily ever after to be with him. "

Apple couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who in their right mind would give up a life of fortune, comfort, health, and sovereignty? It was simply unheard of. "But Ash….you and Hunter could cease to exist forever after," whispered Apple, "you're risking that to be with a guy you aren't even destined to be with?"

"We don't know for sure if that's true. I mean, Raven tore out her page of the Storybook of Legends and look at her! She's still around. She hasn't went poof."

" _Yet_ ," corrected Apple, glancing briefly out the window as Raven happened to be passing by the shop. Her earbuds were in and she was bobbing her head to her music, completely oblivious of Apple and Ashlynn on the other side of the window. "Right after graduation, she and I could flip out of existence forever after! We could _die_ , Ashlynn." She flinched as the pain in her stomach became more intense.

Ashlynn remained quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Apple. I just don't know. I guess…I guess it's worth taking the risk."

"What? How?!" Okay, now Apple was _way_ confused. "You'd take your chances instead of going along with destiny?"

Ashlynn nodded weakly. "I don't really know how to explain it to you, Apple."

"Well, could you at least try?" pleaded Apple. She absolutely hated it when she and one of her good friends weren't on the same page.

Ashlynn nodded. "Let's say…" She trailed off, looking around for an idea. The shop's doorbell chimed as another customer entered. Apple felt herself getting weak as Sparrow arrogantly strolled over to the counter. "Sparrow! Let's say you love Sparrow," announced Ashlynn, her green eyes following the rebel rocker.

Ugh. _Seriously? AGAIN_? "Shh. Not so loud," hissed Apple, glancing quickly at Sparrow. The last thing she needed was people overhearing them and assuming the impossible.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that," said Ashlynn apologetically, "well, let's say you're in love with someone who isn't in your story. You're madly in love with him, and you can't go through with your story because it isn't a life you want to live. You know you're supposed to play your part, but you don't want to commit to a life where you're unhappy." Apple just blinked as her previous conversation with Raven came flooding back. Ashlynn frowned as the doorbell dinged again. Apple didn't even bother looking over her shoulder; she already knew who had come in by the way Ashlynn was frowning. "Oh no. Duchess's coming," warned Ashlynn lowly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Her Annoyingness," announced Duchess, dancing over to the girls' table.

"Duchess, not now," said Ashlynn, looking away.

"So, Apple. Have any interesting phone conversations lately?" asked Duchess with a sly giggle. Apple's stomach began to churn. Duchess was obviously up to something.

"Why does it concern you? Just leave us alone, Duchess. I don't see why you're constantly bothering Apple. She hasn't done anything to you." Ashlynn folded her arms across her chest and glanced up at the swan princess, wrinkling her nose.

"Yesh. Who ruffled your feathers today?" snorted Duchess, rolling her eyes. Apple bowed her head, the pain traveling to her limbs. _Go away, go away, go away, go away!_

"Yo, White!" called Sparrow suddenly, starting for the girls. This day kept getting better. What did Apple do to deserve this?

"Well if it isn't Sparrow Hood," said Duchess airily, "tell me, why are you gracing us with your presence? Paying your _girlfriend_ a visit?"

"Chill, Swan. I actually wanted-"

"Seriously. Exactly how long have you two been…" Duchess laughed, "I don't even want to say it. You guys have gotten that far, right?"

Apple felt her lunch coming back up as she recalled the dream she had last night. "I…I have to go," said Apple quickly, jumping up from her seat and accidentally tripping over her feet.

She would've fell face-flat on the floor if Sparrow hadn't grabbed her by her waist. She squeaked at the sensation of the rebel rocker's fingers touching her body. The feeling felt familiar. Almost as if…. "Whoa, White. You need to be more careful," advised Sparrow, straightening Apple back up.

"Um, thanks. I gotta go," said Apple a little too quickly, hurrying away with looking at Sparrow's or Duchess's face. Regardless of her pain, she practically ran down the cobblestone road that snaked through Book End. She didn't bother stopping to chat with friends or wave to her adoring public. She needed to be alone. She couldn't go to the well, because Sparrow knew about it and would probably look for her there with Duchess most likely following close behind.

The princess crossed the footbridge and stirred onto another path leading into the Enchanted Forest. She had to get away from everything. It was all just too much. Apple sat against tiredly as her stomach boiled. A squeaking chipmunk sniffled and neared Apple, its little nose twitching. "Hey little guy," whispered Apple, reaching out for the small animal. At least she still had her animal friends to comfort her.

Apple couldn't help but think of Sparrow as she petted the tiny chipmunk. The way his fingers felt against her body….It felt so familiar. And not in a discomforting way, Apple was ashamed to admit. Speaking of Sparrow, it was rude of her to just run away from him and Ashlynn like that. She would be sure to apologize to them later. Apologize. That was something Apple seemed to be doing a lot lately. Things weren't supposed to be that way. She was supposed to be perfect. She was destined to-

"Whoa!" exclaimed Apple as something zipped by her, creating a chilly gust. "What was that?" Choosing to ignore the discomfort in her stomach, Apple forced herself up and went in the same direction as the gust.

"C'mon, Cerise. You've already beat your personal best. It's time to see if you can set another record," a voice was saying as Apple pushed through the vegetation and stepped onto the dirt road.

"Cerise?" The cloaked girl was jogging in place by the intersection, about to take off down the road that lead _deep_ into the forest. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Apple, "there could be wolves out here."

"Eh. Wolves don't scare me," said Cerise between breaths, still jogging in place. "So what are you doing?"

Apple looked down at her shoes. "Well, noting really," she admitted, "I came here to, you know, get away from things."

Surprisingly, Cerise nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean," she said, stopping and adjusting her red cloak. "I come out here to run and clear my mind. It calms me."

Apple let out a laugh. "I wish it was that easy for me to relieve stress."

Cerise looked at Apple sympathetically. "Got a lot on your plate?" she asked. Something about her expression looked understandingly. Like Cerise could somehow relate to what Apple was going through.

Apple nodded lightly. "Yeah," she said softly.

Cerise snorted. "I've been there too many times." She glanced further down the road and then at Apple. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it. Care to go for a walk?"

* * *

"Have you heard about Apple White?"

"Did you see the picture of Apple White?"

"Can you believe what Apple White did earlier?"

"Oh my fairy godmother! Heard the news about Apple White yet?"

Raven felt herself dragging her feet as she uncomfortably walked through the Village of Book End. It was weird; usually whenever she went out in public, people always gossiped about her, ran away from her, or looked at her disapprovingly. Now everyone was talking about Apple. Well, they always talked about Apple. But this time, they were gossiping about her, which was something they usually didn't do.

Raven was so busy paying attention to everyone else, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops. I'm sorry," apologized Raven quickly, turning around. She immediately frowned. "Oh. Hey Duchess," she said dully.

"That's all right, Raven. It was just an accident," said Duchess uncharacteristically, brushing off her feathery tutu. "These things happen." The swan princess was practically bursting with joy.

Raven then knew something was up. "Okay, Duchess. What in the kingdom have you done this time?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. "You're never nice. You're definitely up to something."

"No kidding," said Ashlynn lowly, appearing at Duchess's side alongside Sparrow.

"Sparrow? Ashlynn? What the hex happened?" demanded Raven, raising an eyebrow. "And where's Apple?"

Ashlynn guiltily rubbed her left arm. "Apple….kinda ran away." She moved aside as a group of giggling girls strolled by.

"All thanks to Swan here," said Sparrow, crossing his arms and glaring at Duchess.

Duchess laughed proudly and gracefully twirled around on the tips of her toes. "This is simply wonderful!" she gushed, "Apple White is done for." She giggled again and began to check out her reflection in a boutique window.

"Done for?" repeated Raven, becoming alert.

"Here. See for yourself, "gloated Duchess, handing Raven her mauve Mirrorphone. Raven gasped at the picture onscreen. It was a photo of Sparrow _holding_ Apple by the waist. The image didn't exactly look right since Apple appeared to be unsteady and pointing towards the floor. Almost like Sparrow was catching her from a fall. At the bottom of the screen was a caption that read: **Apple White + Sparrow Hood scandalous relationship confirmed!**

"When did _this_ happen?" Raven asked Ashlynn, handing Duchess her Mirrorphone.

"About twenty minutes ago. It's really all my fault. I shouldn't have asked Apple to meet me at the Hocus Latte." Ashlynn looked hextremely guilty. "I was telling Apple…about some things and then Duchess showed up. I guess she made Apple feel uncomfortable and she tried to leave, but then she fell and Sparrow caught her. That's when Duchess took the picture."

"Trust me. There'll be more where that came from," assured Duchess, fussing with her hair. "Now poor little Apple is probably somewhere crying from embarrassment."

"Ugh! You're lucky I don't blast you all the way to Neverland for this!" Raven shouted at Duchess, her voice raising an octave and her hair and fists becoming aflame with purple fire.

"Whoa, whoa, Raven. Calm down. Duchess isn't worth it," reminded Ashlynn slowly, resting a warm hand on the dark sorceress's shoulder. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, extinguishing her flames.

"You're right, Ashlynn. We need to find Apple and get this settled out," nodded Raven, glaring at Duchess.

Ashlynn bobbed her head in agreement. "We can probably get the tech club to delete the image off the Mirrornet. It's only been posted for like…fifteen minutes. There's a big chance no one important saw it yet-"

"Someone important has seen that dishonorable photo!" declared Daring Charming, storming across the road and over to the girls and Sparrow. He was glaring murder at Sparrow.

"Hey Daring." Duchess batted her eyelashes at the prince. "What brings you here on this fairy beautiful day?"

"That disrespectful picture you sent to me on the Mirrornet!" Daring held up his phone and frowned deeply.

"Wait! You sent that picture to Daring?" exploded Raven at Duchess, her left eye twitching.

"More like everyone at Ever After High," clarified Duchess. She giggled and looked at Daring. "Oopsie," she said innocently.

"Sparrow, you have gone _too_ far," announced Daring regally, putting his fists on his hips and looking boldly at Sparrow. "This is an offense to the White and Charming family alike. I will not allow such-" He stopped short and signed two squealing girls' Mirrorphones. "Stay charming," he winked at them before they ran off in delight. He turned back to Sparrow. "Now where was I? Oh yes! I will not allow such disgraceful acts against the Charming crown to continue!"

"Daring, it isn't what it seems," said Raven quickly. She knew trouble was brewing.

Daring held his hand out in front of Raven's face, requesting silence. "Stand aside, fair maiden! Let the men handle their affairs."

"Oh Daring. You're so dutiful," praised Duchess with a dreamy sigh.

"Men? There's only one man here and that's _me_ ," said Sparrow with a snort, pointing to himself.

"We shall settle this the old-fashioned way!" declared Daring, keeping his voice strong. "With a duel!"

"Tch. This toad doesn't even know how to hold a sword," insulted Duchess, gesturing towards Sparrow rudely.

Daring chuckled superiorly. "As expected of a lowly Hood."

Sparrow glared at Duchess and then at Daring. He took a deep breath and handed his guitar to Ashlynn. "Hold this," he said coolly and calmly. And as soon as he turned back around, he punched Daring. Hard. Daring, who obviously wasn't expecting Sparrow to assault him, staggered backwards. All the bystanders stopped what they were doing and stared in awe. They all had a did-he-seriously-just-punch-Daring-Charming look on their faces. "What's wrong, _Your Highness_? Can't take a little punch?" taunted Sparrow, putting his hands on his hips.

Daring quickly straightened himself out and readjusted his crown. "Ha! It is _you_ who is foolish, Sparrow Hood! Don't you know we Charmings are superior in all forms of combat?"

"Oh brother," groaned Raven, slapping herself in the forehead. Who knew one picture could cause so much drama?

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Ashlynn asked Raven uncertainly. The dark sorceress shook her head.

"Bring it on like Fairy Song, rich boy," challenged Sparrow, doing the _bring-it!_ hand gesture at Daring. Before Raven knew it, a crowd was gathered around the boys. Some yelled: "kick his ass, Sparrow" while others went with "Show 'em who's best, Daring".

"I'm Blondie Lockes reporting to you live from the Village of Book End," announced Blondie, appearing alongside Raven with her microphone and her cameraman Dexter Charming, Daring's younger brother. "And it looks like Daring Charming and Sparrow Hood are having a _mega_ dispute over the recent photo one of our anonymous sources sent-"

"It was me. I was the one who took the picture," announced Duchess, dancing in front of Blondie's Mirrorpad. "I just happened to be visiting the Hocus Latte and there I saw Apple and Sparrow doing _that_. Since that's a disgrace to the royal rules, I thought I'd do my duty and-"

"Oh cool it, Duchess," interrupted Raven, pushing the swan princess aside and taking her place in front of the camera. "It isn't what it seems. It's all a big misunderstanding!"

"What's this? Raven Queen, the most rebellious student at Ever After High, defending Apple White? You've seen it here first, folks," reported Blondie excitedly and with a wink. "And that leads us to another question: did Raven know about Apple and Sparrow all along? Is she trying to protect Apple's secrets or is she blackmailing her?"

"Blackmail?" repeated Raven disgustedly, "I _do not_ blackmail."

"I hope that wasn't your best punch, Hood," said Daring arrogantly and superiorly, "because if it was, I'll easily destroy you." He aimed a punch at Sparrow's face, but the rebel rocker dodged and punched him in the nose again.

"For you to be such a big-shot prince, you sure do throw lousy punches," insulted Sparrow, cracking his knuckles.

"How dare you insult a Charming!" Anger fueling his power, Daring threw a hard punch at Sparrow. His assault landed on Sparrow's cheek, bruising it slightly. "Ha! Didn't I tell this _thief_ I'd teach him a lesson?" gloated Daring regally and with a proud chuckle.

Sparrow, however, hadn't even lost his posture. "Ha. Not bad," he credited Daring. And without warning, he rushed up to the prince and punched him straight in the stomach.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt," commented Blondie loudly to the camera, "it looks like Sparrow has some fire in him. Here's a question to our audience out there: who do you think will win the brawl? Will Daring show his superiority, or will Sparrow demonstrate some hidden brawn? You can vote online now on my mirrorcast's homepage. Hurry! The clock is ticking!"

"Funny. I don't hear a clock ticking," said Maddie from the audience. She leaned in close to Lizzie Hearts beside her. "She must be going cuckoo," she whispered to Lizzie with a giggle, making a circling motion at the side of her head.

"Tell me, Hood. Exactly how did you manage to seduce Apple into your devious clutches?" asked Daring curiously, quickly recovering from the attack.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?"

"Apple is the most dutiful princess ever after. She'd never break tradition just to be with a bottom feeder like you. And even if she did want a secret romance, she'd never settle for you. Hex, weren't you raised in a swamp for crying out loud?" That insult hit Raven hard, even though it was directed at Sparrow. That wasn't fair! Daring was only insulting Sparrow because he wasn't from a royal family. That was no reason to be rude to someone.

"Says the guy who can't go two minutes without looking at himself in the mirror," countered Sparrow, "Apple and I-"

"That is certainly not true!" protested Daring innocently.

Sparrow ignored his comment. "Apple and I aren't even together, man. If even if I was interested in Apple, I'd be way better for her than you."

"Ha! I am her Prince Charming," reminded Daring, obviously taking Sparrow for a joke. "I am the _best_ man for her because destiny says so."

Raven clenched her fists and closed her eyes. _Because destiny says so._ This was why Raven had a problem with pre-determined destiny. "Tch. Whatever," snorted Sparrow, "you're weak, Charming. And out of all the girls I could sway off their feet, why the hell would I choose Apple?"

Daring held up three fingers. "Three reasons. One: Apple's the Fairest of Them All. Two: She's fairy wealthy and you're no doubt after riches. And three: you plan on ruining _my_ destiny."

"Why the hell would I wanna ruin your stupid story?"

"Simple. Because you're jealous of me," insisted Daring arrogantly, "my story and happily ever after are perfect, yours leaves a lot to be desired. While I'll be living in a massive castle surrounded by loving subjects, you and your pitiful Merry Men will be hiding in trees and running away from the Kings' men."

Sparrow looked taken back for a moment. His face began to turn red and a sour expression expanded across his face. Before anyone could react, Sparrow gritted his teeth and charged straight for Daring. "Sparrow, wait!" yelled Raven. But Sparrow was already tackling Daring to the ground.

"We gotta do something," panicked Ashlynn, watching the boys pull each others' hair and try to claw one another's eyes out. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Break it up, you two," ordered Raven, pushing through the crowd and reaching out for the brawling boys. Sparrow was now on top of Daring, punching him in the face mercilessly. Raven managed to grab hold of the collar of Sparrow's studded jacket. She held in her breath and pulled it with all her might, yanking Sparrow away from Daring. Raven squeaked as she fell onto the rough cobblestone road, Sparrow on top of her.

"This fight is officially _over_ ," declared Ashlynn loudly, moving into the center of the crowd. "Nothing to see here, people!"

"Oh my godmother! Daring, are you okay?" The fangirls including Duchess began to coo and swoon over Daring, bending down at his side and helping him up. "You poor thing! How could that toad-" All the girls stared coldly at Sparrow. "-do that to you? You were in the right, like always." Duchess put her hands on her hips and stormed over to Sparrow, Ashlynn, and Raven. Ashlynn was just helping the two up when Duchess snorted, "I hope you're happy now. You three started this whole thing and look what happened to Daring because of _your_ actions."

"Piss off, Swan," hissed Sparrow coolly, picking his signature cap up from the ground and placing it on his head. He took his guitar from Ashlynn and strapped it back to his back. His lip was bleeding, his right eye was black, and his face was badly bruised.

"And what the hex are you talking about? _You_ started this mess! Not us!" Raven practically shouted at the swan princess.

"Don't blame this poor damsel for that ruffian's foul behavior," proclaimed Daring as his fangirls helped him up. One girl sat his crown back on his head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You heard it, folks! This fight isn't over yet!" reported Blondie excitedly, gesturing towards Daring as a signal for Dexter to point the camera at him. "Let's hear what Daring has to say to his opponent."

"Nothing! He has nothing to say to Sparrow because we're leaving," announced Raven, trying to push the rebel rocker in the opposite direction.

"Yeah. Let's get you fixed up," agreed Ashlynn, taking Sparrow's arm. "And find Apple." Oddly, Sparrow stayed quiet as the two girls pulled him away from the crowds and towards Ever After High. "Well, that…was unexpected," said Ashlynn slowly, attempting conversation as they crossed the footbridge and onto school grounds.

"Who knew so much drama could come from _one_ picture," added Raven with a nod, "let's just hope no one _else_ important saw that photo."

* * *

"Ah. My sale statistics have risen. Good," said Queen Snow White with satisfaction as her limo cruised up the large gravel path. "My daughter shall live comfortably after she achieves her happily ever after." She continued to look through the slideshow as the vehicle drove passed the rows of trees that aligned the road. Eventually, the limo passed through the large iron gate and came to a halt in front of a large brick mansion. The massive house was the definition of luxurious with its smooth, large stone driveway, beautiful fountain, dark gray brick, many windows, and elegant landscaping. Snow set her Mirrorpad on the seat as the driver opened the door for her.

"Everything has been prepared for your arrival, Your Highness," reported the dwarf as Snow started up the front stairs, her royal red cape trailing behind her.

"Good. Have Gareth schedule a call for tomorrow with the head of the Mirror Company. I have some things I'd like to discuss with him," directed Snow as another dwarf with black sunglass and a black suit held the front door open for her.

She walked into the sunny, massive marble foyer and was greeted by her housekeeper Maybel and Maybel's teenage daughter Maisie. "Welcome back to the Summer Grey Mansion, my queen," gushed Maybel as she and her daughter curtsied before their queen. "How was your business meeting?" Snow looked around in an inspecting manner. The wide marble double staircase was shining with polish and the crystal chandelier was glistening. Everything looked perfect. Just the way Snow liked it.

"It was splendid as usual," responded Snow as she walked past them, her heels clicking against the marble floors. "How have things been here at the mansion?"

"Perfect as usual, my queen," responded Maybel, following behind the queen alongside her daughter.

"Good. I highly appreciate your efforts to keep everything fairest." Queen Snow entered her white office and sat down in her large throne-like chair before her desk. "Tell me, Maybel. How are you? It's been a while since we've lost spoken," stated Snow, putting on her reading glasses and taking a report out of her desk drawer.

"I have been well, my queen. Thank you for asking," replied Maybel, bowing her head with respect. The older lady had straight brown hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, green eyes, and thick-framed glasses.

"And you, Maisie?" The queen looked over her glasses at the teenage girl. Maisie was a little older than Snow's daughter Apple and possessed snow-white skin, deep blue eyes, and black hair. Snow used to secretly wish Apple had come out with Maisie's features; that'd make her the perfect Snow White.

"I am well, my queen." Maisie curtsied lowly.

"Good, good. And how is my daughter? I assume she is doing well in school."

"Yes, she is still an all-A student," answered Maybel with a nod.

"And what about her social status? How are her current ratings?" Snow turned the page and adjusted her glasses.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you, my queen. Apple's ratings have never been higher, but it's because of…a recent discovery. It seems Apple is having some…issues at school." Snow looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She thought she'd heard glee in Maybel's voice, but that was unlikely.

"What do you mean, 'issues'?" asked Queen Snow, using her authoritative tone.

"I'll let Maisie explain." Maybel gestured towards her daughter. Maisie approached the queen's desk, a Mirrorphone in hand.

"What's this?" questioned Snow curiously as Maisie handed the queen her phone. Onscreen was a picture of an oddly positioned Apple in the arms of a redhead in studded clothing. "Hm. So Apple's found herself a new prince? That certainly is news. I would prefer her to be with Daring Charming but-"

"That isn't a prince, Your Majesty," interrupted Maybel. The corners of her lips began to tug into a smile but she then quickly frowned worriedly. "According to the social sites, that is Robin Hood's daughter."

Now it was Snow's turn to be worried. "What? My daughter knows better than to be-" She glanced back down at the picture. "-'friendly' with non-princes. I have no problem with her being friends with regulars, but this?" She frowned disapprovingly at the caption on the bottom. **Apple White + Sparrow Hood scandalous relationship confirmed!** it read. She shivered when she saw the amount of views and comments on the photo. This wouldn't be good for publicity. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this," announced Snow, standing up. She pointed at the dwarf bodyguard standing by the door. "Patrick, have the maids prepare a bath and the cooks get dinner together." After the dwarf hurried out of the room, Snow turned her back to Maybel and Maisie and walked up to the window. "I will speak with my daughter later," she said, looking down at the fairytale gardens, "I am sure there's an explanation for this."

* * *

Apple and Cerise shared a laugh as they strolled crossed the footbridge and onto school grounds. "We literally never heard from him again," concluded Cerise with a chuckle. Apple could feel herself glowing. Her stomachs pains had miraculously gone away a few minutes into her conversation with Cerise. They had spent the afternoon talking and strolling the Enchanted Forest and were now heading back to school for the evening. Apple had really gotten to know Cerise over the past hour or two. She found out Cerise loved sports, steak (and all other meats), and even howled when she laughed. Now she understood why Raven always confided in Cerise; she was fairy understanding and supporting. The girls' laughed died down when they noticed the odd looks people were giving them.

"What's going on?" whispered Cerise as they started up the front steps. Apple shrugged and briefly glanced at a group of whispering girls that were staring at them. She looked away as the girls entered the school. To be a Saturday, the halls were nearly vacant. That was until you made it down one of the west corridors. There was literally a buzzing crowd assembled in front of the nurse's office.

"I wonder what that's about," wondered aloud Apple.

"We're about to find out," said Cerise, taking Apple's arm and pulling her towards the crowd. After exchanging a lot of "excuse me's", the girls made their way through the crowd and into the nurse's office.

"SPARROW?!" exclaimed Apple, "what the hex happened?" She hurried over to the medical table where sat an injured Sparrow Hood. One of his eyes was black and was face was badly bruised.

"He had a fight with Daring," informed Raven, crossing her arms.

"Over the photo Duchess took of you when you fell in the Hocus Latte," added Ashlynn shamefully.

"Daring and Sparrow got into a fight? Who won?" asked Cerise curiously.

"Daring was throwing quite a few insults at Sparrow, so Sparrow tackled him. But Raven broke it up before it got ugly," explained Ashlynn.

"Is Daring hurt?" asked Apple half-heartedly, still looking worriedly at Sparrow.

"Nah. His fangirls took care of him," replied Raven, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about him."

"This is all my fault," Apple and Ashlynn said at the same time. They glanced at each other. "Ashlynn, you're not to blame for any of this. I just should've-"

"No, I shouldn't have asked you to come to the Hocus Latte," insisted Ashlynn, "I knew about the rumors and what everyone-"

" _Actually_ , this is Duchess's fault," corrected Raven as the nurse handed Sparrow an icepack.

"Hold this up to your eye for a few minutes," she directed kindly.

"I'll do it," volunteered Apple, stepping up to Sparrow. "This _is_ my fault. It's the least I could do." Just as she was taking the icepack from Sparrow, Blondie and her cameraman barged into the nurse's office.

"Here we are live in the nurse's office at Ever After High," she announced into her microphone, looking at the camera. Raven rolled her eyes. "And it looks like Sparrow Hood is recovering from his fight with Daring. And look who came to his aid! None other than Apple White!"

"Blondie, I don't think now's the time to be-"

"So tell me, Apple. Where were you when the fight took place in Book End?" questioned Blondie pressingly, interrupting Ashlynn and holding the mic up to Apple. Apple felt herself becoming self-conscious as Dexter held the camera closer to her.

"She was hanging out with me," replied Cerise defensively, stepping in between Apple and the camera. "She had no idea what was going on."

"Well, a few of my anonymous sources tell otherwise," giggled Blondie.

"Other sources?" repeated Raven disgustedly, "by that, you just mean Duchess, right?"

"Piss off with that camera," growled Sparrow.

"Yeah. I'm sure Daring wouldn't mind having a camera shoved in his face," added Cerise, rolling her own eyes.

"What a great idea! Daring is bound to want to share his side of the story," said Blondie excitedly, failing to recognize the sarcasm in Cerise's voice. She bounced out of the office, the crowd parting for her. "C'mon, Dex!" she called, "a smell a fresh scoop!"

"Yeah, in a second," called back Dexter. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Sparrow apologetically. "Sorry about my brother, Sparrow. He can be a real jerk sometimes."

Sparrow surprised Apple when he said, "Eh, it's okay." Then he finished by saying, "His punches are weak anyways." There was the arrogance. Dexter nodded and hurried after Blondie.

When most of the crowd finally left, Cerise said, "Man, I wish I was there to see the fight." Apple noted that Cerise loved sports. Wrestling most likely included.

"Charming throws punches like a sissy," chuckled Sparrow. He winced and said to Apple, "You're pressing too hard."

"Oops. Sorry," giggled Apple.

"Well, now that this is over, how about we all hang out in Book End tonight?" suggested Ashlynn hopefully, "I could gather some of the others. It'll be fun."

"What's the occasion?" asked Cerise curiously.

"There doesn't have to be. We can just spellebrate being friends," said Raven with a smile, looking at Apple and Sparrow. "And our growing friendships."

"I'm game," spoke up Sparrow. Apple raised an eyebrow. She always thought Sparrow to be the loud rebel rocker who really didn't bother with anyone other than himself. He looked at Apple mischievously. "I'll need you to keep an eye on me just in case I run into that Daring guy again. Unless you want your Prince Charming missing a finger."

Though Apple tried not to, she giggled. "Sounds like a plan," she winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wonder how Snow White's gonna react when she finds out about Apple and Sparrow later on in the story…**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews. They really encourage me to go on with the story. I have HUGE plans for this epic tale so I decided to go ahead and update again. Do you think I went too far with Daring's personality? Did I make him a little TOO conceited? I'm not exactly sure.**

 **Eh. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. Also, the description of the Mirror Realm doesn't belong to me. Credits goes to the Ever After High wikia page contributors. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. My mood really affects the way I write. Plus, I was kind of rushing this chapter.**

 **I decided to go with part of the plot featured in Shannon Hale's book series, where everything thinks the Evil Queen is dead. I think that plot fits into this story nicely.**

 **Is it bad that I ship Apple x Sparrow? That's like…the most IMPOSSIBLE** **EAH shipping ever. But hey! It's fanfiction. Why not?**

* * *

xXx

"Which looks better?" Apple asked Raven hopefully, holding up two separate dresses on hangers. She held the frilly red and gold dress up to her body. "The frilly one?" She then held up the fitting white cocktail dress. "Or the fitting cocktail dress?"

Raven took a good look at both of them and shook her head. "Neither. Don't they both seem a little too fancy for a night with friends?"

Apple laid the dresses across her bed. "A princess must look elegant at all times," she reminded, reciting part of their previous princessology lesson. "No matter the occasion." She sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair.

"You know, Apple. You don't have to go by the rules all the time," began Raven, stepping over to her roommate's side of the room. "And not just in fashion sense. You can make your own choices now. We _all_ can."

Apple set her brush down and looked hard at herself in the mirror. "Raven, we Whites are known for following the rules," she reminded patiently, moving some blond hair out her face. "We honor tradition and live by our story." She turned around in her chair to look at her roomie. "I want to be just like my mother. She and the other White queens before her _never_ strayed off destiny's course. I _choose_ to be just like them."

Raven nodded respectfully. "If that's want you want." She sat down on Apple's bed and began to stroke Gala, who was curled up in a ball as she slept peacefully. "But seriously, Apple. You're telling me your mother _never_ went off-book before?"

"Never." Apple walked over to her bureau and picked up a picture of her and Snow White. "That's just how flawless she was. That's also how she achieved her happily ever after and became so successful. By following her determined destiny."

"You don't _have_ to follow your destiny to live happily ever after," argued Raven, standing up. "I'm positive there are some people who-"

"Who what, Raven?" interrupted Apple, setting the photo down. "Abandoned their story and still lived happily ever after? If there was, how come we never heard about them? Because they and their fairytale _poof_! This is what I want you to understand, Raven!" Apple heard her voice raising. "You don't get a happily ever after if you don't follow your pre-determined destiny. Hex, look at your mother! She's a perfect example! If she hadn't gone off script and tried to take over Wonderland, she wouldn't be dead right now!" She instantly regretted saying the last bit. Her hands immediately flew up to her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's okay. You're right," agreed Raven lowly and calmly, staring at the floor. "My mother belongs where she is. She shouldn't have tried to enslave the people of Wonderland. It was uncalled for." Nine years ago, the Evil Queen, Raven's mother, had managed to poison the _entire_ world of Wonderland. She would've continued her quest of total destruction and domination if she hadn't ultimately been put to a stop by the protectors of Ever After.

"You must really miss her," said Apple, sitting beside Raven and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes I do," admitted Raven, "but I know she belongs where she is."

Apple was about to ask what Raven meant by this, but someone knocked on the other side of their dorm room door. "Hey! Apple! Raven! Are you two ready yet? We're ready to go," called Briar from the hallway.

"We're ready," called back Raven, standing up and taking Apple's wrist.

"But I haven't picked out an outfit yet!" reminded Apple with a squeak, "just let me-"

"Forget about it. You're fine as you are," said Raven, pulling Apple towards the door. "Besides, it's the inside that counts. Now let's go have some fun!"

* * *

" _I want to be just like my mother. She and the other White queens before her never strayed off destiny's course."_

The Evil Queen chuckled again as she watched her daughter and Snow White's miserable child from behind the looking glass. "You poor little girl. You have no idea how much Snow is keeping you in the dark," said the Evil Queen amusedly, watching Raven and Apple slip out of their dorm room. "Though it'd only make sense someone like Snow would keep secrets from her own daughter." She chuckled again and turned her back to the looking glass. "Unfortunately for Snow White, things don't stay in the dark for long. They are always brought into the light. Eventually." The Evil Queen smiled to herself and started deeper into the Mirror Realm, her dark skirts trailing behind her.

The Mirror Realm, the Evil Queen's prison for the past nine years, was a dark, deserted dimension; the only light that shined was through the looking glasses that were randomly placed around the dimension. The looking glasses were portals that allowed vision to the outside world, wherever the respective mirror was positioned. That was how the Evil Queen was able to watch Apple and Raven; through the looking glass created from the mirror of Apple's vanity.

The queen chuckled to herself. So Milton and the others told the oblivious people of Ever After that she was dead. She honestly wasn't surprised. Milton was always one to cover up the truth, just like Snow White.

The Evil Queen continued to talk to herself. "Something tells me this story's about to take a dramatic turn. Maybe I can use this to my advantage." She progressed down the gloomy and hazy corridors of the realms, paying no attention to the other events occurring on the other sides of the looking glasses. "If I play my cards correctly, not only will I escape, but I can also steer my daughter onto the path of evil." Yes, the Evil Queen knew all about Raven and her choice not to sign the Storybook of Legends. Even after all those dark magic lessons and meetings with the Evil Queen's warlords, Raven _still_ refused to accept her evil destiny. The Evil Queen would have to deal with this situation fairy carefully; with the right amount of scheming and manipulation, she'd be able to change Raven's mind about being evil.

"My daughter is no fool. She won't give in to my influence alone," the Evil Queen said to herself. She paused as she got an idea. "Something or some _one_ will have to change her mind. And that someone won't be me or Apple. It looks like I have some scheming to do." She began to laugh loudly and wickedly. She would literally be _counting_ the days until she achieved her freedom. And trust her, that day was coming.

* * *

"That was _literally_ the worst movie I've even seen," commented Ashlynn with a laugh as she and her friends exited the multi-hex theater.

"Tell me about it. Everything was so confusing!" agreed Raven, "I still don't know if the main character died or not."

Apple, Raven, Sparrow, Cerise, Ashlynn, and Briar had just finished watching a movie at the multi-hex and were now strolling through the crowded village of Book End. "What I couldn't understand was if Andrew was the love child of Rosalie and Mark, or Rosalie and David," said Briar, "I mean, did Rosalie even know? One moment she's telling David he was the father, and the next minute she's telling Mark _he's_ the dad."

"Eh. This is why I personally don't do romance films," snorted Sparrow, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I'm not into them." Apple glanced at Cerise and they both rolled their eyes. During the movie, Sparrow got threatened to get kicked out of the theater several times because of his random outbursts like: "Don't kiss her, Mark! She's a hooker!" or "Don't listen to this player!" To be honest, out of everyone, Sparrow appeared to have enjoyed the movie the most.

"Yeah right. During that death scene, I saw you _crying_ ," countered Raven playfully as they crossed the street. Although the sun had already gone down, the village was fully illuminated from the glowing lampposts and lights from the stores and venues.

"I wasn't crying. Dudes don't cry," insisted Sparrow, puffing out his chest. "You were just seeing things."

"Sure. We _all_ were just seeing things," laughed Apple. She had to admit, she hadn't felt this alive since Legacy Day. Sometimes, it was just nice to let go of your worries and live in the moment.

"Whatevs, White." Sparrow reached over and tugged on Apple's hair playfully, causing Apple's heart to skip a beat.

"So, where to next?" asked Raven curiously as they were passing by the park. With it being Saturday night, the park was packed with groups of teenagers who had also decided to spend the night with friends.

"I heard a band is playing at the Red Shoes Dance Club tonight," informed Briar excitedly, "we can go there and totally blow the roof off the place!"

"How about the skating rink? It's teens-skate-for-cheap night," suggested Raven, "if we're lucky, we can get there before the place becomes packed."

Apple bit her lip nervously. "S-skating? Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"It's only about eight thirty. We have plenty of time," said Cerise matter-of-factly, "and I'm a _hexcellent_ skater. You guys won't be able to keep up with me."

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop us from trying," laughed Raven, "how about it, guys?"

"Sure. I'm always up for an adrenaline rush."

"I just got a new pair of glass skates I'm just _dying_ to try out."

"Eh, I have nothing better to do. All the other Merry Men are out with their _girlfriends_." Sparrow couldn't help but sound disgusted at the last part.

"I get it! You're just upset that you're the black sheep out of your friends," teased Briar as the group crossed over into a full parking lot. "You don't have a girlfriend."

"Tch. I could get one if I wanted to, but no one ties the Sparrow Hood down," insisted Sparrow with a snort. While the other girls continued to tease Sparrow, Apple remained quiet as they approached the skating rink, the gravel crunching beneath their feet.

Like every Saturday night, the skating rink was packed and full of activity. While dozens of teenagers crowded the snack bar, benches, and arcade, even more people were skating/dancing around the rink to the roaring song playing from the well hidden speakers. Apple felt herself becoming nervous as they paid for their admission. Apple never learned to skate; she had spent most of her childhood preparing for her story and happily ever after. This was something completely new to her. However, Apple didn't admit this as she weakly followed her friends through the crowd. _It's just skating. How hard could it really be?_

"Oh no. Look who's here," groaned Raven as she laced up her skates, bobbing her head towards a few skaters who were joining the others in the rink. It was none other than Daring with two of his fangirls at his sides, Duchess holding on to his right arm.

"Don't worry about them. Just try to stay out of their way," suggested Ashlynn, not taking her eyes off Hunter, who in the middle of the rink assisting a girl who appeared to be having trouble balancing herself.

"Knowing Duchess, that'll be nearly impossible," joked Cerise loudly over the roaring music and joyfully chatter and laughter of the other skaters. "Hey, Cedar's here," she said, eyeing one of her best friends in the rink. "I'm going to say hi." And with that, she flawlessly skated out onto the smooth, shiny floor just as the other skaters were skating by, nabbing the spot beside her best friend forever after.

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and go, too," announced Ashlynn half-heartedly, still watching Hunter and the girl. She was _still_ watching them even as she joined the other skaters on the floor.

"C'mon, Apple. Let's go show off some of our moves," said Briar, standing up and pulling on Apple's wrist.

"Um, actually…I have to…I'm…I'm expecting an important hext from my mother," lied Apple a little too quickly, remaining on the bench and digging her Mirrorphone out of her pocket. "She should be sending it any minute now. I'll join you guys as soon as I speak with her."

"'Kay."Briar nodded and followed Sparrow and Raven onto the floor. Apple bit her lip again as the song changed and lights above the rink dimmed, signaling the skaters to go faster to keep up with the song. She wouldn't be able to keep up the act forever after.

Apple sat down for what felt like hours until Sparrow finally rejoined her. "You don't know how to skate, do you?" he asked instantly. Oddly, Apple didn't hear any tease in his voice.

Apple sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, bowing her head.

"Yep." Sparrow offered her his hand. "C'mon."

"But Sparrow, I can't-"

"What? Scared of trying something new? Or just afraid I'll let you go?" Sparrow flashed his bad-boy grin.

"I'll have you know I am not afraid," retorted Apple, standing up. "I'm just-" Sparrow then grabbed Apple's wrist and pulled her out into the rink. Apple squeaked and closed her eyes as she wobbled unsteadily. "How do you balance yourself on these things?" she asked slowly, opening her eyes to see they were now in the middle of the rink.

"Just relax, White." Sparrow took Apple's other hand and looked down at her. "You're just making it hard for yourself because you don't believe you can do it." Was Sparrow being patient with her? Okay, something REALLY wasn't right.

"Aww, look! Apple White can't skate!" taunted Duchess loudly, whizzing by them. "Looks like Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all!" And to throw it in Apple's face that she could do something Apple couldn't, Duchess maneuvered past the crowds and into the middle of the rink, performing perfect jumps and moves around the two.

"Back off, Swan," hissed Sparrow.

"Yeah. I can skate," insisted Apple, letting go of Sparrow's hands. She immediately lost her balance. The princess would've fallen onto the ground if Sparrow hadn't grabbed her waist. The sensation of his fingers sent an electric current down Apple's spine. _Why does this feel so familiar?_

"You're pretty bold bringing your _boyfriend_ out in public with all the rumors floating around," went on Duchess with a light laugh. _Can't this girl just lay off once and a while?_

"Rumors _you_ started," countered Sparrow, narrowing his eyes.

"Do not speak harshly to this innocent maiden," said Daring strongly, quickly appearing out of nowhere and beside Duchess. Apple was thankful the current song was blasting loud enough so the other skaters couldn't hear. The last thing she needed were even more rumors. "She has done nothing wrong."

"Not you again," groaned Sparrow, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have girls you need to sweep off their feet or something?"

"Daring, there's no need to get so aggressive. Sparrow's just teaching me how to skate. That's all," said Apple, trying to sound carefree.

That's when Daring suddenly pushed Sparrow aside and took Apple's hands. "Maybe you should leave a job like that to your Prince Charming," he said charmingly, flashing his blinding smile at Apple.

"But Daring, you promised a-"

"Duty calls, fair maiden," interrupted Daring, holding up a hand in front of Duchess's face, commanding silence.

"Tch. I'm outta here," spat Sparrow, glaring coldly at Daring.

"Wait, Sparrow! You don't have to go," said Apple quickly.

"Why not? It's obvious your _Prince Charming_ 's got this." Sparrow crossed his arms and turned his back to Apple and Daring.

"He has a point, Apple," chuckled Daring. "A prince is far more worthy to escort a princess than a simple toad." That's when for the first time forever after, Apple didn't want to deal with Daring. She knew it was wrong to feel this way towards her Prince Charming, but she couldn't help it.

"Wait. Sparrow." Apple pushed herself away from Daring and started after Sparrow. "I-I don't think Daring's the best teacher for me." And that's when Apple lost her footing. She accidentally stumbled forward just as Sparrow was turning around, so she fell right into his arms.

"Running back to me, White?" Sparrow smiled his bad-boy grin down at the princess. "I knew you would." Though she tried to contain herself, Apple giggled.

"Um, we're standing right here," snorted Duchess, rolling her eyes.

"Now. Where were we?" asked Sparrow, completely ignoring Duchess and Daring.

"You were showing me how to balance myself," giggled Apple as Sparrow took her hands.

Though she wouldn't admit it, when she was around Sparrow, she already felt balanced.

* * *

"So, I see you had fun with Sparrow tonight," teased Raven as the girls entered their dorm room.

"I did," admitted Apple happily, crossing over onto her side of the room. She was still glowing from their time at the roller rink. "But that doesn't mean anything.

"Of course it does. It means you enjoyed trying something new," pointed out Raven with a smile, slipping off her boots. "And you had fun while doing it."

"Why do I have a feeling you're trying to prove something?" giggled Apple, plopping down onto her bed beside Gala.

"And why do _I_ have a feeling you get my point?" countered Raven playfully, gathering up her hygiene products into her arms. "I'm gonna head for the showers. All that skating made me sweaty." Apple nodded as Gala hopped down onto the floor and hurried after Raven, slipping through the door just as Raven was closing it behind her.

Still thinking about the good time she had with her friends, Apple began to hum as she braided her hair. She was reaching out for a hairclip on her nightstand when her Mirrorpad began to chime. "I wonder who that could be at this hour," wondered aloud Apple, picking up her device from beside her alarm clock. She raised an eyebrow questioningly when she saw that her mom's face was showing up on the caller ID. What could she possibly want this late at night? Pushing aside the questions, Apple accepted the call and her mother's flawless face appeared onscreen. "Hey Mom," greeted Apple cheerily, laying on her bed and setting her Mirrorpad against the headboard.

"Hello my dear," said Snow in her high voice, putting on her reading glasses. From what Apple could see, her mother was dressed in a night robe and sitting in bed. "I've tried calling you several times already, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was out with friends and-"

"Tell me, Apple. Did one of those friends happen to be…say, Sparrow Hood?" Her mother tilted her head and curiously studied Apple.

"Yes. How'd you…"

"And did you have a good time with him at the roller rink?"

"Mom! How'd you know about that?"

"A mother always knows the whereabouts of her daughter. Anyway, this is a problem, my dear." Snow adjusted her glasses and looked firmly at her daughter. "This is a problem."

"Mom, we didn't do anything. He was teaching me how to skate. That's all."

"Really? From the looks of the photos I'm seeing, it doesn't look that way."

"Photos?" repeated Apple, her eyes widening. "What photos? I didn't know we were being-"

Snow held up a finger, indicating silence. A few seconds later, she transferred a file to Apple's Mirrorpad. Curiously, Apple tapped on the virtual file and it opened, revealing to actually be a slideshow of pictures. She immediately cringed at the first photo of Sparrow holding her hands, helping her balance herself on her skates. She bit her lip as she continued to slide through the pictures. Her accidentally falling into Sparrow's arms, Sparrow holding her hand while she attempted to skate without his help, Sparrow grabbing her waist when she was about to have an embarrassing fall….

"Mom, I swear, this isn't what it seems!" exclaimed Apple quickly as Snow began to frown. She felt her mood spoiling; she didn't like it when her mother was displeased with her.

"I want to believe you Apple pie, I really do, but you're already getting disapproval from the media," informed Snow, entwining her fingers. "And you know your social status is fairy important as both a princess and future queen." Apple bowed her head and lowered her eyes. Her mother was correct. "Do not be discouraged, my daughter. We shall fix this," assured Snow ambitiously, "lucky for you, I already have a plan."

"Plan? Mom, I'm sure everyone will forget about this eventually. Remember when Grandmother White-"

"We do not mention your grandmother, Apple," reminded Snow firmly. Apple quickly nodded her head. Her grandmother wasn't a big fan of publicity, so she lived by herself in one of Snow's mansions far, far away. When she was smaller, Apple often asked about the reason her grandmother lived in solitude. Snow practically always gave a quick response and then changed the subject. Apple learned not to ask because it was probably an emotional topic for her mother. "You are a White, Apple. Everyone will always be watching," reminded Snow, calming down. "None of your moves will go unnoticed. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. Remember that. Now, as for this little problem, I already have a solution. You see, Ever After High will be hosting a gala in a few days-"

"A gala? Mom, I'm on the Royal Student Council. We're not planning a party."

"Well, you are now, my dear. I already made arrangements. This party will be the chance for you to set things straight."

"What…what do you mean?" asked Apple slowly. For an odd reason, she felt guilty.

"Well, as my daughter, you're destined to marry a Prince Charming. Daring Charming, if I remember correctly. Correct?" All Apple could do was nod. "Good. Now, the whole world now thinks you have eyes for this Sparrow Hood. We cannot have this. _So_ , at this party your school's hosting, you'll announce that you and Daring are romantically involved-"

"Mom, Daring and I aren't dating."

Snow laughed. "Of course you are. He's your true love." Apple pressed her lips together. Even though they were both one another's destined soul mate, they had both agreed they wouldn't worry about their romance until after high school. Apple wanted to be with Daring, but she didn't want anything to go on between them until he awoke her from death with a kiss. "After you announce that you and Daring are a couple, everyone will forget about that Sparrow fellow and focus on you and Daring. It's just that simple, my apple pie. Any questions?"

Apple bit her lip guiltily. She just couldn't do something like that. Her mother must've noticed her hesitation. "You _do_ want your happily ever after, don't you?" asked Snow.

That was a no-brainer. "Yes, Mom."

"Good. Now, just focus on your part and leave everything else to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm in love with this fanfiction. I know I need to update my other stories, but I am seriously in love with the Apple x Sparrow shipping. I'll focus on my other stories next week.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! They encourage me so much to keep writing. Well, here's a new chapter. It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please. (Sorry if this chapter isn't good. It was kind of a rushed chapter.)**

 **Also, sorry if I was wrong in one aspect of the medical portion. I don't know a thing about this stuff, so I just went by the information I found off the Internet. Anyway, don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

xXx

* * *

"Ugh. _First_ , he made me go to counseling. _Now_ he's giving me hextra General Villainy and Evil Hexonomics thronework," complained Raven, dropping a stack of hextbooks onto her desk. "I wish the headmaster would just stop with the whole _it's-your-destiny-to-be-evil_ thing."

"Don't be too hard on him. He just wants best for us, our stories, and Ever After," pointed out Apple, balling up an empty bag of chips and tossing it into the waste basket. "All he wants is our safety and the continuation of tradition." She pulled open another bag of chips and popped a potato crisp into her mouth. She didn't know why, but she recently grew cravings for all things salty and sweet.

"I don't know what his deal is, but I _do_ know one thing: I'm not becoming the next Evil Queen." Raven plopped down onto her bed and took out her headphones.

"Oh, Raven. Don't say that. I'm positive you'll come to your senses eventually," said Apple encouragingly, "everyone has times in their life when they feel uncertain about themselves and their destiny."

"Apple, we talked about this," said Raven slowly, "I'm shaping my own path. I have a choice now. We _all_ have a choice. Including you." She rolled over on her stomach and mumbled, "I don't know how many times I've told you this."

Knowing the current topic would turn into an argument, Apple decided to change the subject. "Hey, you should come shopping with Briar and me later. It'll be fun. We can choose dresses for the gala tomorrow night."

"I'm not going. Cerise, Maddie, and I are going bowling." Raven yawned and plugged her headphones into her Mirrorpod. "Besides, the gala is probably some scheme of the headmaster's to get me to sign the Storybook of Legends. I'd rather skip the drama, ya know."

Apple bit her lip and nodded. She didn't want to tell Raven it was actually Snow who planned the whole last-minute gala. For reasons she _still_ didn't know, Apple felt a little guilty about Snow's plan. She and Daring had made an agreement. Wouldn't it be wrong to go back on it?

Just thinking about Daring made Apple think of Sparrow. Ever since the scene at the skating rink, Apple hadn't stopped having dreams about the rebel rocker. All of them were connected somehow. Like a puzzle. At first, the dreams scared Apple. But now, they didn't bother her as much. Apple always told herself she shouldn't be thinking like that. After all, it was her destiny to marry Daring. There was no need to feel all tingly whenever she saw Sparrow or heard his voice. She and Sparrow were just friends. That was all. Nothing else.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, pulling Apple out of her thoughts. "I'll get that," she announced, stepping into her shoes and starting for the door. As soon as she opened the door, Blondie shoved her Mirrorpad in Apple's face.

"Here we are with Apple White," announced Blondie, walking into the room and closing the door behind her with her right foot. "Let's see if we can get some top-secret info from her." Although Blondie was one of Apple's BFFAs, she found Blondie to be hextremely annoying at the moment.

"Blondie, I don't know how many times I've told you this before," began Apple with a sigh, pinching her forehead. "But the rumors Duchess is spreading around aren't true at all."

"That's what they always say," giggled Blondie, "but c'mon, Apple. Doesn't your adoring public at least deserve the truth?"

Apple facepalmed. That was a consequence of being the daughter of one of the most famous queens ever after. Whenever a rumor started about you, that was all anyone would talk about for at least a few weeks. And as a future queen, she would have to deal with this kind of stuff so it was probably best to deal with the situation like one. "I am speaking the truth, Blondie. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Sparrow Hood," said Apple in her queenly voice.

"I'm sensing there's something you aren't telling us." Blondie giggled again. "But I guess that's good for now. I still have to interview Sparrow and I'm super hexcited about that."

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, so don't let me keep you," said Apple quickly, pushing Blondie towards the door. "We'll talk later, okay? Okay." Apple gently pushed Blondie out of room and slammed the door shut before the pushy reporter could say anything more. She immediately regretted being so forceful. "That wasn't fairy queenly of me, was it?" she sighed, pressing her back against the door and sliding down to the floor.

"Eh. Like always, Blondie couldn't take a hint," said Raven shortly, her eyes glued to her Mirrorpod. "I can only imagine how Sparrow'll get rid of her."

 _Sparrow._

Apple inwardly sighed at his name. She liked the way he flashed that bad-boy smile at her. She liked how he acted patient and gentle around her. And she especially liked his red hair and-

Wait! Why the hex was she suddenly thinking about Sparrow?! "Oh my godmother. I think I might actually be starting to like like Sparrow Hood!" she accidentally panicked aloud. Her hand immediately flew up to her mouth and she looked at Raven, hoping the girl hadn't heard her over her music. Thankfully, Raven was still looking towards the window, bobbing her head to her music.

Apple breathed out in relief. Who knows what Raven would've said if she knew Apple had said something so rebellious. She'd never hear the end of it. Embarrassed by her own thoughts, Apple slipped out of the dorm room. What would her mother think if she knew her precious daughter was having rebellious thoughts? She'd be majorly disappointed in her.

That was why Apple had to go through with Snow's plan to make things right. She wanted to restore things to the way they were supposed to be.

* * *

"Alright kids and Your Highnesses, it's time for you to burn off some calories with a little running," announced Coach Gingerbreadman, blowing his whistle, "you have five minutes to warm up, and then it's time for a little exercise."

"Ugh. Running is the last thing I wanna do," groaned Duchess, stretching out her leg. "Especially with the gala tonight. I'm gonna get all sweaty." The students were sitting on the grass in the middle of the athlete's field, doing flexibility stretches before they began their P.E lesson. "And speaking of gala, Daring's my date for tonight." She smirked at Apple when she mentioned Daring.

"I don't see what's the big deal about the gala," spoke up Raven, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Ever After High hosts parties all the time."

"Well, this one's different because I heard a special guest will be making their appearance," gossiped Blondie, leaning in closer to Duchess.  
I can only assume it's someone important."

Apple bit her lip and looked down. She still hadn't told anyone her mother was behind all of this. Not even Briar. During their entire shopping trip yesterday, Apple had felt guilty because she couldn't bring herself to tell Briar about Snow and her involvement. And also because the stomach cramps returned and hadn't left.

"Hey, Apple? Are you all right? You look a little green," observed Cerise between breaths, jogging in place.

Apple forced a smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little nauseous from the food they served this morning. But I'll be okay." Apple cringed at the lie. She was too sick to even eat this morning.

"That and you're totally jealous _I'm_ going out with Daring tonight and not you," boasted Duchess, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Ever since she started the rumors about Apple and Sparrow, Daring began paying more attention to Duchess. Apple wasn't even going to comment on that one.

"No one's jealous of you, Duchess," said Raven, rolling her eyes. "No girl in her right mind would want to date Daring." _Apple_ wanted to date Daring. Well, after their stories. "He's too boastful, conceited, and honestly worth no one's time."

"Whatever after. You're so naïve," snorted Duchess just as the coach was blowing his whistle. All of the students stood up and gathered around Coach Gingerbreadman.

"Alright. Today, we'll be running laps around the track," announced Coach, glancing at all his students hardly. Apple inhaled slowly as an attempt to relieve her aching stomach. Her had cramps decided to show up at the _worst_ possible time. "We'll start with the royals first, and then the other students." Apple inwardly groaned. This was the one time she hated the special treatment royals received.

Apple felt the pain in her stomach growing stronger as she and a few other royals lined up at the starting line. She considered asking for a pass, but she couldn't miss a class. That would ruin her perfect record. _It's just a few laps, Apple. You can do this._ Apple exhaled slowly. Coach Gingerbreadman took his stopwatch out of his pocket. Apple felt herself getting sick as the coach opened his mouth to give the signal. "Go!" he shouted, blowing his whistle afterwards.

Pushing away her regrets and thoughts, Apple began to run with the other students. Her stomach began to churn as she ran the first turn. This wasn't good. The princess started to lose feeling in her legs and she felt her food from yesterday coming back up. _No, Apple. You're fine. Keep it together._ Apple swallowed down the disgusting taste in her mouth as she completed her first lap.

"Ha! What's wrong Apple? Feeling a little _slow_?" taunted Duchess as she whizzed by, her hair and skirts flowing behind her.

 _Ignore her, Apple._ Apple winced and held back a yelp as another intense pain stung her stomach. She wasn't going to make it. The pains were too much. Forgetting the other students were watching, Apple clenched her stomach and began to slow down.

"Apple! What's wrong?" she heard Raven shout from the sidelines. "Why are you slowing down?" _Oh no._ Apple could feel the food in her stomach coming up her throat. The princess stirred off course and landed in some bushes just as she started to throw up.

* * *

"Tell me, dear. Have you experienced these stomach problems before?" questioned the school nurse kindly, washing her hands at the sink.

Apple nodded weakly. "They first started around last week. They weren't that bad then and didn't really last the whole day. Just mainly in the morning." She set the wash pan beside her and sighed. She had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her.

"I see. And have you ever experienced any vomiting before today?"

"No, ma'am."

The nurse nodded and tilted her head curiously. "Just out of curiosity, have you suffered from any other health problems or changes in your body?" She took out a pen and clipboard and looked at Apple patiently.

 _She's a doctor, Apple. You can tell her._ Apple nodded again. "I actually missed my period this month," she admitted, "my friend told me it's because of stress. I've also experienced odd cravings and other symptoms I usually endure _during_ my period. Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

The nurse shook her head reassuringly as she recorded Apple's response. "No, dear. You aren't going through anything bad or abnormal." Relieved, Apple sighed. That was good, she guessed. "Now, I just need you to take a simple test for me. It's not because there's something wrong with you, but because I need to confirm something." Apple watched as she opened a white cabinet and took out some kind of container. "I need you to take a urine test."

Apple felt her cheeks flush. "I-I thought nothing was wrong," she stammered embarrassedly.

"That is correct," confirmed the nurse with a soft smile, "but through a urine test, I can see if you lack any proteins your body requires. There's nothing to worry about."

Apple bobbed her head. She took the container from the nurse and took a quick trip to the girls' room. After completing her part, she washed her hands and brought the container back to the nurse. "Thank you," said the nurse, taking the container. "You can take a seat on the table again." Apple followed her instruction as the nurse went to work. "So, are you currently experiencing anymore cramps?" asked the nurse casually, dipping a dropper into the container.

Apple shook her head. "No, ma'am. It stopped hurting after I threw up during P.E."

"Good, good. I'm glad you're no longer in pain." Apple couldn't help but feel a little nervous as the nurse dripped some of the urine into a well-like thing on a stick. What if something really _was_ wrong with her? The princess shifted nervously as the nurse paused. After about a minute and a half, the nurse washed her hands again and recorded something else on her sheet of paper. "Just as I thought," she announced. Thankfully, Apple couldn't hear any worry in her voice.

"So everything's fine?"

The nurse set down her clipboard and then sat down on a stool by the counter. "Yes, everything _is_ fine. What you're going through is normal, considering your condition."

"My condition?" repeated Apple, becoming anxious.

The nurse didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, according to the results, you 're-" She looked as if she was trying to find the right words.

"I'm what?" Now Apple was a little scared. She never had a health problem in her entire life. Well, except for poor eyesight. But that didn't count. She was born like that.

"You're…with child."

Apple swore her heart stopped for a second. She quickly calmed down and laughed. "That's impossible. I've never had intercourse with anyone." It was true. She was saving herself for her Prince Charming.

However, the nurse shook her head. "The test came back positive right away, dear. There's no denying that you're expecting. These tests rarely lie."

Apple could _feel_ her face turning pale. "That's i-impossible," she stammered again, standing up. "I've never _had it_! There's no way this can even happen! This has to be some kind of joke!"

"I'm not joking, dear. I saved the test. You can see for yourself." The nurse gestured towards the counter.

"No! I don't want to!" Apple turned her back to the nurse so she couldn't see the fear in her eyes. _This is impossible! How could something like this happen? I never had "it"._

"I'm going to have to call your mother," announced the nurse, starting for the phone. "The two of you can work this out."

"No!" cried out Apple, "you can't! You can't tell my mother! What would she say? What would she think of me?" The last thing she needed was Snow's disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but as a juvenile, your mother needs to know." The nurse picked up the phone and quickly punched in a number. "This will only take a minute," she told Apple. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_ She did _not_ need this. How could this even happen? It defied everything! A girl couldn't just become pregnant without completing the necessary activity. It was simply illogical! Thankfully, Snow didn't pick up. "I take it your mother is busy at the moment," said the nurse, hanging up the phone. "I'll try to contact her later." She looked at Apple closely. "In the meanwhile, we need to discus some things. Do you know who the father is?"

This was too much. Holding back tears, Apple looked away from the nurse and hurried out of her office.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME SO HAPPY! 35 reviews already? THAT'S AWESOME! I'm also very happy you guys enjoy the Sparrow/Apple pairing as much as I do. Thanks so much to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter. Because the last two were so short, these next chapters will be EXTREMELY wordy.**

 **Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer. You're probably anxious to know what happens next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review! (Sorry if this chapter is bad. I had Dunkin Donuts on my mind when I was writing this.)**

* * *

Apple couldn't breathe.

She literally couldn't breathe.

Her hands shook madly as she stared at her pregnancy test. It had come back positive right away.

This wasn't happening. This was a mistake. It had to be.

Right after her visit to the nurse's office, Apple had disguised herself as a Book End villager and bought a pregnancy test from one of the stores. Afterwards, she came back to her empty dorm room and took the test. And now she had the results.

Apple could feel her heart thumping in her chest. This was a joke. It had to be! There was no way she was carrying a child! In order to have a child, one needed to have-

 _Sparrow tugged slightly on Apple's lower lip with his teeth as his fingers creeping beneath her skirt. Apple felt herself becoming aroused by the sensation of his fingers. It felt so right._

Apple screamed and staggered backwards. Why was she suddenly having visions of Sparrow again?! And in every one, why were they always having-

Realization began to wash over Apple. All those dreams about her and Sparrow….Were they…real? Did the two of them actually have sex? But when? Where? Why? HOW?

Apple collapsed on her bed as everything became crystal clear. The missed period, cravings, cramps….

What was Snow going to say when she found out? Apple was going to have to tell her eventually. Apple couldn't even imagine the disappointment her mother would show towards her. And what about the others? What would her friends think of her if they knew? Everyone was counting on her to be the perfect Snow White! How could she be the perfect Snow White if she was carrying a child at such a young age?

It made it even worse that it was Sparrow's child. Stories weren't supposed to cross like that! Would the baby be Sparrow's or Apple's heir?

 _Apple, what are you going to do?_ She had to do _something_. And telling her mother was not that something. Maybe Apple could somehow hide all of this. Maybe she didn't have to tell anyone.

No, that was impossible. Apple pulled up her blouse and examined her middle. It was still flat but she could make out the forming bump. How had she not noticed it before?

 _Calm down, Apple. You can handle this._ The first step to handling a situation was facing the facts. She was pregnant. With Sparrow's kid. How was this going to even work out? How would she tell Sparrow? How was she even sure this was his child? Would he-

Apple's panicked thoughts were interrupted as her Mirrorphone began to ring. She glanced at the caller ID and cringed. _Sparrow._

"Hey, Sparrow," chimed Apple, holding the phone up to her ear. She was doing her best to sound like her usual self. "How are you?"

Much to Apple's dismay, Sparrow wasn't falling for it. "What's wrong, White? You don't sound like yourself." How did he….? Was she that obvious?

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," lied Apple, singing her words.

"I'm not stupid, White. What's going on? Is it Charming? What did he do to you?" Was Apple going crazy or did Sparrow sound…concerned? "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I wanted a rematch anyway."

"What? No! Daring didn't do anything," said Apple a little too quickly. She felt something inside her break. Today was the night of the gala. She was supposed to announce her and Daring's "romance". After what she just discovered, she didn't know if she could do it… "I'm just….a little stressed out right now."

"You worry too much, White." Apple had a reason to be worried. She was carrying _his_ child for crying out loud! But of course, Apple didn't say this. Instead, she let Sparrow continue talking. "Sometimes, you just need to go with the flow of things like the Sparrow Hood. I don't worry about anything." Apple rolled her eyes at his arrogance. Typical Sparrow. But what he asked next completely caught her off guard. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Her mouth went dry. "N-nothing," she lied.

"Sweet. So, I was wondering-" Sparrow paused awkwardly. "There's…um….this…" Though Apple knew she shouldn't have, she giggled. Sparrow sounded so goofy when he was tongue tied. He actually sounded pretty cute.

"Wow. I never knew _the Sparrow Hood_ had trouble speaking," she teased. Although she was in a… _different_ predict, hearing Sparrow's voice somehow made Apple feel at ease. Like there was nothing to worry about.

"What? No, I was just distracted by something else," insisted Sparrow, sounding arrogant once again. "What I wanted to ask was if you wanted to hang out with me tonight." Then he quickly added, "Because I don't have anything else better to do." And _then_ he added quickly, "Not that you're my last resort or anything." Did Sparrow actually sound nervous? That was a first.

Would it be wise to abandon Snow's plan and go with Sparrow? Apple didn't want to go along with her mother's little scheme, but she _did_ want to erase all the rumors of her and Sparrow. But then again, she also wanted to spend the night with Sparrow, which would no doubt start even more rumors. Was it worth the risk?

Apple didn't know how to answer the question. Thankfully, another call tried to come through. "Hey, Sparrow? I'm receiving another call. I have to take this right quick." She put the rebel rocker on hold and answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Apple, sweetheart," chimed Snow's squeaky voice, "are you ready for tonight? No, not the blue dress. It won't match the shoes." Someone in the background muttered.

"Mom, about that," began Apple, placing her hand on her stomach. _Should I tell her?_ "I don't think I can do it," she admitted. Gala hopped up onto the bed and rubbed against Apple's arm encouragingly.

"What? Why not? What happened?" asked Snow concernedly. She then turned her attention to whoever was in background. "No, not that dress either. It won't go with my pearl necklace." The voice muttered again and shuffled through something.

"Well, Daring and I had a deal. It would be wrong to go back on it," said Apple carefully and slowly, "and as a White, I keep my word. It's the right thing to do."

"But darling." Apple could hear Snow pouting. "I put so much work into the party."

Apple wasn't falling for that one. "Mom, you just had one of your advisors plan it for you."

"True. Well, I'm glad you're valuing good morals. You're growing up to be the perfect Snow White." Apple nearly choked. Would the perfect Snow White accidentally get pregnant with a commoner's child?

"Thanks, Mom," she squeaked, hoping Snow couldn't hear her voice breaking.

"No problem, dear. Pierre, I said I didn't want the blue dress! I have to go sweetheart. We're having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction. Pierre, put that dress back!" And then the call ended with some kind of loud, fuzzy shuffling in the background.

That was done. But what was she going to do about Sparrow? The princess took a deep breath and switched back to the other call. "I'm back, Sparrow. Sorry for keeping you. My mom was calling."

"No problem, White. So what do you say? Care to spend the night with Ever After High's most charming, handsome musician? If you're lucky, I'll even play you a song," said Sparrow arrogantly.

Apple giggled. She found his arrogance to be fairy cute. "Alright. I guess that'd be enchanting."

"Yes! I mean, that's cool. Meet me near the footbridge at eight." Right before Sparrow hung up, Apple heard him exclaim, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" A smile spread across her face. She then frowned when she remembered one escapable fact: she was _pregnant_.

"Oh, Gala. What in the kingdom am I going to do?" she choked, burying her face in her pillow. "I can't do this!"

"Do what?" repeated Raven's voice, causing Apple to startle. Raven was standing beside Apple's enchanted mirror, her curious eyes wide and filled with concern.

"Um, nothing," lied Apple quickly and with a sniffle, sitting up. "It's nothing."

Raven shook her head. "Apple, your face is wet. You've been crying. Something _is_ wrong." She took a few steps closer. "You can tell me what's going on. I can help." _No you can't._ "Is your stomach still hurting? I can run down to the nurse's office and get some medicine for you."

"No. It isn't my stomach." Apple looked away so her roomie couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. Technically it was, but Apple couldn't say that. "And no. You can't do anything about this."

"Apple, if this is about our story-"

"It's not about that, Raven," said Apple in a near whisper, "well, it is but it's not about your choice to be good." She petted Gala and sighed. "Something else happened that could really put my destiny in jeopardy."

"What? Is it Daring? Did Duchess brainwash him or something?"

"No. It's not Daring." Apple shook her head. Could she tell Raven? Did she trust her enough to let her in on her secret? "Raven…if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked lowly and shamefully.

Seeing this was serious, Raven sat down on Apple's bed and nodded. "I promise not to tell anyone," she promised, taking Apple's hands. "I'm here for you."

Apple's heart began to pound in her chest. "I-I don't even know how this happened," she began, wiping he wet face. "The school nurse told me but I didn't believe her…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What does the nurse have to do with this?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow. "What did she tell you? Is there something wrong with your health?"

"I mean, it all makes sense! The missed periods, the cravings, the pains," wailed Apple, "it all adds up! I don't even know how-"

"You're pregnant," inferred Raven, her face going blank and expressionless. "Aren't you?" Apple couldn't even verbally admit it. All she could do was nod. Completely baffled, Raven pressed her lips together. "Wow. Just wow," she said, standing up.

"Raven, what am I going to do?" cried out Apple, "I'm supposed to be the next Snow White! I can't raise a child! At least not right now!" Although she was full of emoticons right now, she kept her voice low. She didn't want anyone in the neighboring rooms to hear her.

"Apple, how did this even happen?" Raven seemed just as shocked as Apple. "Who's the dad? Do you know?"

"Of course I know! I only had 'it' with one guy," snapped Apple. _I think._

"Wow. I knew you considered dating, but I never thought you'd get _that_ far with a guy. You know, with Daring being your destined true love and stuff." As if she was taking it all in, Raven plopped down on the floor. "Wow," she said again. After a few moments of silence, she looked across the room at Apple. "So who exactly is the lucky guy?"

Apple hesitated. "You _promise_ not to tell?" She felt her face burning with shame.

"I promise."

Apple could trust Raven. It was okay to tell her. "I-It's Sparrow," she confessed, looking down at her hands.

Raven looked like someone just hit her in the face. "I'm sorry. I thought you said Sparrow," she stammered.

"I did," whispered Apple, sliding off her bed and onto the floor. "The child's his."

"WHAT?" Now Raven _really_ looked shocked. "Sparrow Hood? _Our_ Sparrow Hood?" Apple nodded. "Wait. Hold up. _You_ and _Sparrow Hood_ had sex?! As in kissing and everything?"

Apple nodded weakly but didn't look at Raven. "I know I should be ashamed of myself. I broke the royal rules and strayed from my story."

"That's not what you should be worried about." Raven walked over to Apple and sat down beside her. "Like it or not, you're gonna be a mother now." She then put on a serious face. "You are keeping it, right?"

"I haven't even thought about that," sighed Apple tiredly. She knew it would be unfair towards the baby to resort to abortion. Maybe she could put it up for adoption? To be honest, Apple hadn't thought much about her options.

"Well, you're a good, responsible, and dutiful girl, so I know you will." Raven gave Apple an encouraging hug. "What about Sparrow? Does he know yet?"

"I don't even know if Sparrow remembers sleeping with me," confessed Apple, "I didn't."

"What? You're confusing me."

"Yeah. Before I found out about my _condition,_ I was having strange dreams about Sparrow. All of them were like some kind of memory."

"Apple, you aren't making any sense. How could you two not remember sleeping with each other? Yes, I know Sparrow has his moments, but seriously? Is that even possible?" Apple didn't blame Raven for being so puzzled. It _did_ sound crazy.

"I-I can't explain it. I wish I could, but I can't. It's too complicated. _I_ don't even know when it happened." Apple had to admit it felt a little comforting to be open about it.

"So you guys only did it once?"

"I think so."

Raven nodded. "So are the two of you in a relationship? Or was it just supposed to be a one-night thing." Godmother, Raven was making Apple feel a little uneasy now.

"I think it was a one-night thing. I honestly don't remember."

"Well, you need to." Raven squeezed Apple's hand supportively. "This is serious, Apple. You need to find out what happened. Maybe you should talk to Sparrow about it. Maybe you guys could meet up…"

"He actually wants to meet me tonight." Why was she suddenly being so straightforward? Well, was there really a reason to hide anything at this point?

"That's perfect! You could _try_ to see what he remembers. It's not wise to be straightforward now. That'd be creepy." Raven gave Apple another hug. "Don't worry too much about it. Everything will work out. I promise."

"How? How can I not worry about it?" panicked Apple, the tears coming back. "Raven, I'm carrying Sparrow's child! That isn't right! He's a commoner _and_ Robin Hood's son! Stories aren't supposed to crossbreed like that. Not to mention it's against the rules for a Royal to have that kind of relations with a commoner. And to make things even worse, this isn't even a part of my story. I don't understand! I signed the Storybook of Legends! This wasn't in the story, so it shouldn't have happened!" Apple was straight _bawling_ now.

"Apple, Apple. Calm down." Raven patted her roommate on the back. "Things happen and I know this was an accident."

"What am I supposed to do, Raven?" cried Apple, "I can't be a mother! I still have to become the next Show White! I don't even know how to raise a child! And out of all people who could've been the father, Sparrow Hood? _How_ is _that_ gonna work out?" Gala appeared from under the bed with a box of tissues in her mouth. "Thanks, Gala," sniffled Apple, taking a few tissues and dabbing her eyes with them.

"You never know, Apple. Maybe Sparrow will be a hexcellent father. But what's important now is that you tell Sparrow and then the two of you can figure things out," advised Raven encouraging.

Apple crumbled up the mascara-stained tissues and tossed them over into the waste basket. "I know I need to talk to Sparrow, but I honestly don't know what to say. What if he doesn't remember sleeping with me? What if he decides to stop talking to me?"

Raven glanced up at the wall clock. "It's nearly three thirty," she announced, standing up. "I think what you need is a nap. It's been a pretty crazy day and you need to relieve some stress."

Apple sighed and wiped away the last of her tears. A little relief was probably what she needed.

Raven helped the princess wash her face and change into some fresh clothes. Afterwards, Apple pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rested her head on her pillow. "Just forget about everything and get some rest," said Raven soothingly, pulling the covers over Apple. Gala hopped onto the bed and snuggled up in a ball beside Apple.

Apple yawned. Maybe it was best to just forget about her situation for now. Eventually, she would have to talk to Sparrow. But Apple wasn't going to think about that now. She yawned as her eyelids became heavy.

She would just have to trust her destiny for now. Everything would work out sooner or later…

* * *

 _The coast is clear._ Swan Duchess hopped down from the windowsill and onto the floor. She waddled past all the garbage and flew up onto the couch. Like usual, Sparrow's Mirrorphone was on the armrest. Duchess picked the device up with her beak and flew back out through the window. After a few moments of flying, Duchess perched herself in a tree that was a good distance away from Sparrow's and the Merry Men's shack.

The swan princess transformed back into her human form and entered in Sparrow's password. She went into Sparrow's text app and smirked as soon as his recent messages came up. Apple's name was on the top. So they _were_ talking to one another. Duchess immediately tapped on Apple's name and a bunch of speech bubbles appeared onscreen. The princess quickly scanned through their conversation. None of their messages were romantic or suggesting, but it seemed Sparrow and Apple _were_ becoming friendlier with each other. Eh, it was better than nothing, though not good enough.

Whatever after. It wasn't the messages Duchess was interested in anyway. The princess navigated to Sparrow's calls and went into his recorded messages. _Yes!_ One recorded call was showing up and it was dated just a few hours ago. Anxious to hear Apple's and Sparrow's conversation, Duchess hit the PLAY button. The two's conversation immediately began to play.

" _Hey, Sparrow. How are you?"_ chimed Apple's squeaky and annoying voice.

" _What's wrong, White? You don't sound like yourself."_ Duchess raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sparrow Hood sounding concerned? Something had to be up.

" _What are you talking about? I'm fine,"_ was Apple's pathetic reply. Duchess didn't know what Sparrow's problem was. Apple sounded like her normal, freakishly annoying self to her.

" _I'm not stupid, White. What's going on? Is it Charming? What did he do to you? Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I wanted a rematch anyway."_ Duchess rolled her eyes. Whatever after. Daring could take Sparrow _easily._

" _What? No! Daring didn't do anything. I'm just….a little stressed out right now."_

" _You worry too much, White. Sometimes, you just need to go with the flow of things like the Sparrow Hood. I don't worry about anything."_ Duchess rolled her eyes. Typical Sparrow Hood. But what he asked next made Duchess become excited. _"So, what are you doing tonight?"_

" _N-Nothing."_

" _Sweet. So, I was wondering_ -" Sparrow paused awkwardly. _"There's…um….this…"_ This was it! Sparrow was going to ask Apple out!

" _Wow. I never knew_ _ **the Sparrow Hood**_ _had trouble speaking_ ," teased Apple with an annoying giggle. Duchess gagged. Just get out with it.

" _What? No, I was just distracted by something else,"_ insisted Sparrow, sounding arrogant once again. Here it comes. " _What I wanted to ask was if you wanted to hang out with me tonight."_ And there it was. Sparrow quickly added, _"Because I don't have anything else better to do."_ And thenhe said, _"Not that you're my last resort or anything."_

"Yes! I knew something was going on!" exclaimed Duchess happily. She then sped through the rest of the conversation until she got to the end. She really didn't have a reason to listen to the rest.

" _Yes! I mean, that's cool,"_ Sparrow was saying, _"Meet me near the footbridge at eight."_ That was what Duchess needed. She ended the playback and hopped down from the tree. She needed to get the phone back to the shack before Sparrow realized it was missing. She had what she needed anyway. If Sparrow and Apple were going on a date, Duchess would be there to get proof of their relationship.

She paused. Only there was one problem. Daring had promised to be her date to the gala, which would start around eight. How would she catch Sparrow and Apple _and_ go to the party with Daring? Duchess had two big opportunities. The only question was, which one was she going to take?

* * *

It was six in the evening when Apple woke up. "Why's it so late?" she asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes sluggishly. She pushed back her comforter and stepped into her shoes.

"Hey, Apple. How'd you sleep?" asked Raven softly, crossing over onto Apple's side of the room.

"Good, I guess." Apple began to stretch and yawn again.

"That's good. So how are you feeling?" That's when everything came back to Apple. She sank down into her chair and sighed loudly. She was _pregnant._ She had such a good nap, she had forgotten all about her situation.

"Oh, Raven. What am I going to do about this?" she asked lowly, rubbing her temples.

"Well, I'm positive you aren't the only one who's going through this. Maybe you could get on the Mirrornet and look up some advice," suggested Raven, "then you can tell Sparrow and maybe your mother-"

"No! I can't tell my mom!" protested Apple, jumping to her feet. "She'll be so disappointed in me! She'll think I'm a failure and a disgrace! Especially since I went off destiny's course."

"Apple, you can't hide this forever ever," pointed out Raven gently, "you'll have to tell your mom eventually."

"No, no, no!" Apple shook her head. "This is a royal fairy fail, Raven!" She felt the tears coming back. "I _can't_ have a baby! Not right now! I still have to relive the Snow White tale and become queen! I'm not destined to have a child now! That just makes everything complicated, especially since Sparrow's the dad."

"It may seem complicated now, but I'm sure everything will work out," assured Raven.

"How? Raven, this will _never_ work out," retorted Apple with a sniffle, "for starters, stories aren't supposed to cross like that. Secondly, which story would the baby inherit? Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or the tale of Robin Hood?"

"Don't worry about that now. You have years to figure that out. As for today, you _need_ to find out how you're gonna tell Sparrow."

"Like that'll be easy. He most likely doesn't even know we had 'it' to begin with. I just can't come out and say, 'Sparrow, I'm carrying your child.'"

"Then just be honest with him. Tell him about your visions. Tell him what you're feeling. And who knows? Maybe he actually remembers something. You'll never know unless you try to get through to him."

Apple wiped away her tears and inhaled deeply. "You're right, Raven," she admitted, "I can't push this away forever after." As a White, she had to face responsibility regardless if she wanted to or not. "But what do I say? How do I say it? When do I say it? What if he gets crept out? What then? What if he doesn't remember anything?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One thing at a time, Apple. Take everything slowly. You'll get your answers eventually. Just think hard about it. Do you remember what day you two slept together?" asked Raven patiently. Apple shook her head. "Do you remember what time of day?"

Apple nodded. "In all of my dreams it was really late at night."

"Good. That's a start, I guess. So it was late out. That narrows things. On which nights have you been out late?"

"Well, my mother says princesses need their sleep, so I always go to bed at around eight thirty or nine. The only nights I stayed out past those times were on Legacy Day and a few days ago when we were out with friends. But it couldn't have been either of those days because I was with friends on both."

"Are you sure those are the only ones?"

Apple thought hard for a moment. "Actually, there was also the night of Briar's party after Legacy Day," she recalled.

Raven snapped her fingers. "That's it! The night of Briar's party! It could have happened then. Sparrow was there, right?" Apple nodded weakly. "What do you remember about that night?"

"Not much," admitted Apple queasily, "I remember talking with Ashlynn and Briar. Oh, and there was also Kitty and Maddie by the punchbowl. The last thing I remember is Maddie offering me her dad's newest tea. Everything else that happened afterwards is kind of fuzzy."

Raven stayed quiet for a moment. "You and Sparrow only did it once, right? A one-night stand. Those mostly happen at parties. There's a huge possibility you and Sparrow got drunk-"

"I do _not_ drink," interrupted Apple with a frown.

"That would be the only explanation. But don't think about that now." Raven walked over to Apple's desk and took up her red Mirrorphone. "Right now, you and Sparrow need to talk. Ask him about the party. It's probably best to talk over the phone for right now. You won't feel as nervous." She handed the phone to Apple. "It's now or never. Your choice."

 _Now or never._ This was when a predetermined destiny came in handy. Apple wouldn't have to make a decision if this was a part of her story. But it wasn't and she would have to deal with it. "I guess better now than later," decided Apple, taking her phone from Raven.

"I'll step out if you need me to," volunteered Raven, "you and Sparrow need some privacy." Apple nodded weakly as her roommate quickly exited the room. _Here I go._

Apple slowly hand dialed Sparrow's number and hesitated when it was time to press CALL. Was she really doing this? Did she want to do this? Apple didn't give herself time to change her mind. She tapped CALL and held the phone up to her ear. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Sparrow to pick up. _Just act normal, Apple. Everything will be fine. Just trust in your destiny._

"Yo," yawned Sparrow's voice.

"Um, hi Sparrow. It's Apple. Were you sleeping? If you were, I can call you back later."

"Nah, I'm good. I was just waking up anyways. So what's up?"

Apple felt herself trembling. "Um…I was…um…just wondering about some things. You were at Briar's party two months ago, right?"

Sparrow yawned again. "Yeah."

 _Think of what to say_ next, _Apple._ "Okay, good. So did you enjoy yourself? I'm getting feedback for Briar so she'll know how to plan her next party."

"To be real, I don't even remember the damn thing. I got drunk a few minutes in." Apple's mouth dropped open for two reasons. One: Sparrow didn't sound a bit ashamed of himself for drinking so hard. Two: Raven was right and Sparrow didn't remember the night of the party either! But what was she supposed to say next?

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"I kinda remember Tucker in the back throwing up after he got wasted. It was all in his hair and everything. I still got a picture on my phone." That wasn't what she was looking for. She was about to press for more answers, but then Sparrow added something else. "Oh yeah. You were there too."

"There? What do you mean there?" Apple hoped she didn't sound too anxious.

"I dunno. I just remember us hanging out or something." Sparrow yawned. "Why so pushy all of a sudden, White? That's not like you."

Okay, now was the time to be honest. "I don't remember what happened at the party either," she confessed, "but I do remember you. I think something happened between the two of us at that party, Sparrow."

"I wondered if you'd ever remember," chuckled Sparrow softly, much to Apple's surprise.

"You mean...you know?"

Sparrow remained silent for a few moments. "Yeah. I remember everything." He then snorted. "Hell, how could I forget? It was the best thing I ever felt."

Apple's eyes widened. "So we _did_ have sex? I don't understand. Why didn't you stop me? Why'd you let it happen?" She heard her voice cracking. "You just took advantage of me!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"What? No, I was pretty wasted. Wasn't thinking straight." Apple couldn't believe how normal Sparrow sounded. He didn't seem bothered by the fact he laid with her. "People have one-night hookups all the time. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" repeated Apple coolly, "I'll tell you want the bid deal is Sparrow." She didn't care that she was using a harsh tone. "Because of our little 'hookup', Sparrow, I'm _pregnant._ And _you're_ the father."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Man, I fucked this story. It wasn't supposed to go like this: Apple was** _ **supposed**_ **to fall in love with Sparrow** _ **first**_ **and then confess her pregnancy. But I forgot about that when I was writing last chapter, so I'm stuck with this. Well, let's see where I can go with this. I took nearly a month break from this story, so my mind is refreshed. It shouldn't be too hard coming up with a plot alternative, right?**

 **FYI: I didn't give up on this story. I just moved on to another. SO THERE. YESH. I guess you guys really want to see what happens next. Last chapter, the chapter in which Apple confesses to Sparrow, had over 400 reads last time I checked. That's weird because usually the older characters have more reads, while the more recent ones have less. I guess you all LOVED that chapter and read it multiple times. I'm grateful for that. Sorry to keep you all waiting for this update. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I had other things I need to do. I just put some crap together.**

* * *

Apple held in her breath, anxiously awaiting Sparrow's reply. Was he going to be angry? Scared? Happy? "Are you sure?" asked Sparrow slowly, sounding uncharacteristically concerned.

His tone nearly threw Apple off. "I took the pregnancy test a few hours ago. It came back positive. I still have it on my desk." What was Sparrow going to say next? Was he going to abandon her? Support her? Apple had so many questions. _Stay calm, Apple. We'll work this out._ After Sparrow remained silent for a few moments, Apple had to make sure he was still there. "Sparrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here. Just thinking. Hey, I'll call you back. The guys are coming in."

"But Sparrow-"

"I'll call you later."

And then the call ended. Apple sighed and set her phone on her nightstand. She had honestly expected way worse from Sparrow. "You can come back in, Raven," called Apple, lying across her bed. "We're finished talking."

The door slowly opened and in entered Raven. The girl closed the door behind her and slowly started towards Apple. "What did he say?" she asked softly, "how did he take it?"

Apple rolled over on her back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "It could've been worse. I think he's shocked."

Raven sat down on the edge of Apple's bed. "What about the party? He remembered you two having 'it', right?"

Apple nodded. "Yeah. I guess he didn't want to tell me and freak me out."

"Sparrow Hood being considerate of someone else's feelings? Apple, I think he likes you," teased Raven, moving some of her cascading black hair out of her face. "He only shows his decent side around you."

"Not true!" protested Apple. Her face began to burn. It was her destiny to bring out the best in people. Maybe her positive attitude was influencing Sparrow. "And besides. Sparrow's the son of Robin Hood while I'm the daughter of Snow White. I'm a Royal. He's not. Our destines don't cross."

Raven put on a serious face. "Apple, I know you're dedicated to your storybook destiny and all, but like it or not, you're already off script. You're a _Rebel_ now. You're gonna have to decide your destiny from now on."

Apple felt herself panicking. She couldn't be a Rebel! This was all a mistake! "No, I'm not a Rebel!" she protested lowly so no one in the hallway could hear. "I wasn't myself when this happened! I can still follow my story and get my happily ever after! I already signed the Storybook of Legends! My story _will_ happen." The princess felt hot tears welling up in her eyes.

Raven reached out and took Apple's hands into her own. "It might. But then again, it might not. But you shouldn't think about that stuff right now. There are more important things you have to worry about."

"What's more important than my story? My destiny?" Apple had to _force_ herself to speak lowly; she was literally bursting with emoticons and was finding it hard to contain herself. "Raven, _you_ don't understand. I can't just throw away my destiny like you did! I actually _want_ my story and I've been preparing for it all my life! I can't just give it up because of some—mistake."

Raven cocked her head curiously but patiently. "Have you ever considered the possibility that _this_ is your destiny?" she asked slowly, "I mean, a part of it?"

If Apple wasn't so shocked, scared, and frustrated at the moment, she would have laughed at her roommate. "Raven, I _saw_ my story play out on my page of the Storybook of Legends. I didn't see _this._ This was never part of the picture."

Raven stayed quiet for a moment. Apple felt herself becoming uncertain. Was Raven judging her? What was she thinking? "So are you and Sparrow going to keep it?" Raven asked at last.

Apple sighed and wiped away some of her tears. "It wouldn't be fair not to, right?" Apple stood up and walked over to their window. She looked down at the massive Ever After High campus below. "I want my destiny and happily ever after more than anything, but it'd be selfish to just...kill it, wouldn't it?"

Raven shrugged and joined her roommate by the window. "There are lots of different views on abortion. Some people say it's wrong, others say it's okay. It all depends on how you look at it, I guess. It's your decision. Yours _and_ Sparrow's." Knowing Sparrow, he was probably going to vote for abortion immediately. "So how do you think this is going to work out?" asked Raven curiously as they stared out at the setting sun. "With Sparrow being the father and all."

Apple bit her lip. She honestly didn't know. This wasn't part of the story, so Apple had no idea how to deal with it. She wanted her happily ever after more than anything and would do anything to get it. "I'm sure everything will work out," she lied, "after all, I signed the Storybook of Legends. Things have to work out."

Raven patted Apple's back. "If you're that confident, I'm sure everything will go just fine. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Raven squeezed Apple's shoulder encouragingly. "I gotta go get ready. I have to meet Maddie and Cerise at the bowling alley in a few."

Apple nodded as Raven went over to her side of the room. Though the princess would never admit it, she didn't want Raven to leave. She needed a supportive friend at the moment and Raven was the only one she had. "Have fun," Apple forced herself to say.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself?" asked Raven over her shoulder as she went through her jewelry box.

Apple turned around and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine," she lied.

* * *

" _Where am I?" asked Apple, opening her eyes to white nothingness. She stood up and looked around. "Hello?" she called._

" _ **Hello**_ _?" her voice resonated back._

" _Okay…This is weird," Apple said to herself. A cool breeze brushed against her skin, and Apple shivered. She looked down at herself. The outfit she had been wearing earlier was gone now. She was currently barefoot and dressed in a beautiful white nightgown that stopped at her knees._ Am I dreaming? _Unsure of what she was supposed to do now, Apple started walking. "Raven? Briar? Maddie?" called Apple, "anyone?" The only response was her voice echoing throughout the nothingness._

" _I don't like this," said Apple, nervously hugging herself. Regardless of her feelings, the girl continued on through the whiteness. She had no idea how long she walked, or how far she walked for that matter. Her surroundings were the same. Apple stopped when something stuck her in the foot. She looked down to see she stepped on a single thorny red rose branch._

 _Apple reached down to pick it up. As she stood up, she startled to see her mother standing in front of her. "Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Apple, taking a few steps back. "_ How _are you here?"_

 _Snow White frowned harshly, which was something Apple had never seen her do. "You have failed me, Apple," she said in a harsh, resonating voice. Apple felt herself becoming afraid. Apple had never heard Snow use such a tone. Especially when speaking to her._

" _Mom, I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen!" cried out Apple, "I didn't do this on purpose! It's all a mistake! You know how hard I've worked to be the next perfect Snow White! You_ know _I wouldn't do anything like this!"_

 _Snow's expression didn't change. "You have ruined the family name and reputation," she continued, walking closer to Apple as the girl continued to step backwards. "Nothing like this has_ ever _happened to_ anyone _in the White family."_

" _Mom, please!" Tears began to stream down Apple's face. "Please, just listen to me!"_

" _I don't need your sorry excuses!" Snow's voice began to rumble like thunder all around Apple. "_ You _don't deserve to my daughter! You have both broken tradition and disrespected me."_

" _No! No, I'd_ never _do anything like that!" Apple turned her back to her mother and began to run away, tears dripping down her chin._

" _What are you doing? You don't run away from your mother!" Snow's voice shouted from behind. "Come back here and face the consequences of your actions like a_ true _queen. You'll never get your happily ever after if you continue to run away like a coward!"_

 _For the first time in her life, Apple didn't obey her mother. Instead, she started to run faster. "No, this is all a mistake! All a mistake!" cried Apple as her tears blurred her vision. "This isn't a dream! It's a nightmare!"_

 _The princess kept running until she couldn't hear Snow's voice anymore. When Apple felt she was far away enough, she sank to her knees in tears. Her life was ruined! Her mother was disappointed in her and she had broken tradition. And to make matters worse, Snow was probably right. Apple would never get her happily ever after now._

" _Apple?"_

 _Apple gasped and looked up to see Sparrow Hood standing over her. "Go away, Sparrow," wailed Apple, standing up. "Just please go away! I don't want to talk to you right now." She couldn't even bring herself to look at him._

" _You're bleeding," said Sparrow softly, reaching out and taking her hand. Sure enough, there was a small cut on one of Apple's fingers. One of the thorns on the rose branch must've cut her. And speaking of the thorny branch, Apple had let go of it when she was running away from Snow. Now she kind of wished she hadn't. She wanted to confide in its pure beauty for comfort._

 _Apple pushed Sparrow away and turned her back to him. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Sparrow?" she sobbed, wiping her wet face with her arm. "Can't you see you've already done enough? Why do you keep coming back to me?"_

 _Sparrow remained silent for a moment. When he finally did speak, his voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle. "Because, I lo-" He was interrupted when a loud ringing began to clang around them._

" _What's happening?" cried out Apple as the ground began to shake. She turned around to see that Sparrow was fading away. "Sparrow? Wait!" Apple reached out for Sparrow, but his body disappeared. Now Apple_ really _felt alone. "What does all of this mean?" she asked herself softly as blackness began to absorb the whiteness around her and the ringing started to get louder."Why is this happening?"_

Apple's eyes popped open. She yawned and reached over for her mirrorphone. The princess took the device off her nightstand, sat up, and looked at the caller ID. It read: Mom. Oh boy. "Hi Mom," she greeted, doing her best to sound cheery as she pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello, darling. I just wanted to check up on you like a good mother should."

"Mom, I'm not going to the party," yawned Apple, glancing over at her digital clock. 7:45. She sat up and looked around the dark dorm room, remembering that Raven was out with friends.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying. I just want my darling Apple pie to have her perfect happily ever after. I can imagine you want it more than anything. And as your mother, I have to ensure my daughter's successful future."

Apple began to feel guilty. "Yeah." One day, she would be in her mother's shoes. "Is it hard being a mother?" she accidentally wondered aloud. "Not that I'm having kids anytime soon," she added quickly, "I'm just curious." It felt terrible lying to her mom.

"Hm. That's a good question." Apple heard water running in the background. Her mother must've preparing a bath. "And to be honest, there are multiple answers to that question. It all depends on how you view things and what situation you're in." Water started to swish in the background, probably the result of Snow settling into her bath.

"What do you mean?" Apple hoped she didn't sound too anxious.

"For an example, since you are a royal descendent, I raised you to be elegant, proper, and everything a good princess should. Was it hard you ask? To some extends it was, while at other times, it wasn't."

What did that mean? "What parts were hard? Like, was there anything you regretted doing or not doing?" she asked, suppressing the desperation in her voice. She needed all the advice she could get.

"Well, it's been pleasant talking to you, dear, but it's time for mummy to have her bath," declared Snow quickly, "we can finish this conversation some other time. Ta-ta now."

"Wait, but-"

The call ended. Apple frowned. That was no help. The girl was about to go back to bed, but her phone vibrated just as she was about to set it back on her nightstand. Who could be texting her right now? Everyone was probably out at the gala. It was most likely just Briar trying to convince Apple to come party with her.

However, Apple was wrong. She was surprised to see a text from Sparrow instead. The princess felt herself becoming nervous. What did Sparrow want this time? Did he want to talk to Apple about 'the situation' or something else? The princess took a deep breath and looked at the new test. It said:

 _ **Meet me under the footbridge in 5.**_

Apple raised an eyebrow. Even after everything Apple had just told him earlier, Sparrow still wanted to see her? She glanced at her clock. 7:50. Did she _really_ want to see Sparrow right now? After all, he had taken advantage of her. What if this was just a setup, too? What if it wasn't? Apple would never know unless she took the risk.

The princess stepped into her shoes and changed out of her pajamas into a simple skirt and blouse. She didn't want to put on anything too elegant, so Sparrow wouldn't get the wrong idea. Knowing him, he was probably just trying to get into her skirt again.

* * *

"Sparrow?" Apple looked around as her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness. She was now standing under the footbridge that lead off campus and over into Book End. It wasn't hard sneaking out of the dorms. She didn't necessarily have to sneak since curfew wasn't until another few hours, but Apple had felt like she needed to.

"White?" Sparrow stepped out of the darkness. "Is that you?" For some reason, Apple's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the redhead. _Apple, what's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly so excited?_ Sparrow smirked. "I underestimated you, White. I was sure you wouldn't show."

Apple felt herself scolding the rebel rocker. "Sparrow, now is not the time to be cocky. Don't you see what's happening? Don't you see how serious this is? We're gonna be _parents_ whether we like it or not."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright! I'm back in the saddle! For a second, I thought about abandoning this story, but I persevered. I was like: "No. You've barely gotten somewhere in the story and everyone wants to see what happens next". And besides, you guys make me feel like a REAL author with all the reviews and messages you send me. That's really encouraging. Well, anyways, onward with the story! Don't forget to leave feedback.**

 **Sorry that this chapter isn't good. I'm kinda out of the flow of things and need to get back into the groove. Once I once again find my rhythm, I promise you, this story will be EPIC! I have so much planned!**

 **To be honest, Snow's personality surprises me. In the book series by Shannon Hale, Snow was very pleasant and even said Raven was a sweet girl. But in the cartoon, they portray Snow to be…different. In the cartoon, she acts sweet in public, but is actually very cunning, manipulative, overbearing, ambitious, and can even act cold. Based off what we saw in Dragon Games. The ambitious part isn't that bad, but it's how she proves herself to be. And to be hextremely one hundred percent, though they were bitter rivals, Snow isn't much different from the Evil Queen, is she? I mean, they'll both go at extreme lengths to get what they want and both seem be overly determined to the point of ruthlessness. Or maybe that's just how I see it. I'm not sure. So for now, I'll just go by her traits that were shown in the TV special.**

* * *

Queen Snow tied the sash of her robe around her waist and exited the grand marble bathroom.

"Your Majesty, the CEO of the MirrorTech Corp. requests a conference with you," reported Garth, one of the queen's many dwarf bodyguard.

"Tell him I'll speak with him later," replied the queen, opening her extremely large wardrobe.

"Yes, my queen." Garth nodded and quickly exited the bedroom, giving the queen some privacy. Snow took out one of her royal gala dresses and laid them across her bed. She went over to her jewel box, catching a glimpse of the picture of her, her husband, and daughter setting on the bureau. Snow changed course and picked up the picture. Her heart ached at the photo of her family. Well, part of it, anyway.

She set the photo back down, sat down on her bed, and sighed. Although she had already obtained her happily ever after, there were still times when she felt….depressed. Uncertain almost.

"Pull yourself together, Snow," Snow scolded herself, "that's all in the past now. You can't do anything about it even if you wanted to." For now, all she could do was prepare for the future and her daughter's happily ever after. That was the important thing. Hopefully, Apple wouldn't make the same mistakes she did.

 _Adrian…_

If only she could see him again.

"No, Snow. You're being insensible again," Snow mumbled as she slowly put on her dress. She couldn't go see Adrian. She couldn't afford to look back on her past. But didn't Apple deserve to know? Didn't she have the right to know her-?

Snow shook away her doubts. The past was the past. And no one could ever uncover its secrets. Not even her very own daughter…..

And speaking of Apple, Snow could not allow her to make the same mistakes she did. The queen would do _anything_ to ensure that Apple didn't go down the wrong path like she once had. She thought about that scandalous picture she had seen. The one about Robin Hood's son and her daughter. Snow knew in her heart Apple wouldn't break the royal rules, but that didn't mean anything if others thought otherwise. The queen wouldn't allow any dishonor to come to the White name. Thus, she would have to fix this little problem, regardless if Apple wanted her to or not. Apple was a sensible girl. She would eventually realize Snow was doing this for her own good.

She glanced over at the clock. It was eight ten o'clock. That party she had arranged at Ever After High had started only a few minutes ago. There was still time. "Adam!" called Snow, standing up. One of her many dwarf bodyguards entered in the room within seconds.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Have the tailors prepare a ball gown," she directed, walking over to her own wardrobe and taking out her regal-red cape. "They have my daughter Apple's measurements. Tell them I need this dress finished by the half hour." To any other tailor, this request would sound absolutely preposterous and impossible. But the White family was the employer of the best tailors in all of Ever After. Twenty minutes to craft a new garment was more than enough time.

"Yes, my queen." Adam gave a little salute and scurried out of the room.

"Nathaniel!" Just as Adam was leaving, an identical bodyguard with blond hair appeared at the calling of his name. "Have the servants prepare my hybrid coach along with our fastest carriage and tell my personal hairdresser to gather up her supplies."

"Yes, my queen."

Once Nathaniel left, Snow quickly changed into a golden dress and set her shiny jeweled crown atop her head. She straightened her shoulders and stared at her flawless reflection in the mirror. She was going to fix things and make sure her daughter had the perfect reputation. And she was going to do whatever it took, no matter the cost.

* * *

"Does my hair look all right?" fretted Duchess, leaning in closer to her mirror as she fussed with her hair. She sprayed a little more hairspray on her fabulous updo. She didn't want one hair out place. The fact that she asked the hairdresser at the Tower Hair Salon to add extra mousse didn't comfort her. Everything needed to be perfect for her date with Daring.

"You look fine, Duchess," replied Lizzie casually. She was seated at her vanity on the other side of the room, carefully painting a heart around her right eye. She was dressed in an elegant dress and hair did a royal, outstanding style. Her pet hedgehog was rolling around her feet, aiming to get the attention of his owner.

"Fine isn't good enough." Duchess looked at the clock on her Mirrorphone. 8:10. She and Daring were set to make their grand entrance at the school's gala in twenty minutes, giving Duchess just enough time to get her other task done. "Everything _has_ to be perfect for Daring." She slipped her phone into her pocket. "Anyway, I'll be right back. I have something else I need to get done."

Without waiting for Lizzie's reply, Duchess slipped out of their shared dorm room. Luckily, most of the other girls were at the party, so the halls were far from crowded like they usually were. The swan princess felt herself becoming hexcited as she maneuvered through the dormitory and outside onto campus. This was it! _You're finally gonna get proof!_ Along with the story and happily ever after she deserved. Duchess was going to _own_ this one. When she was finished, that squeaky blond would be done for.

Duchess walked through the elaborate garden of velvety roses and perfectly trimmed hedges, becoming more and more hexcited with every step. Once everyone found out Apple was breaking the royal rules, they'd need another candidate for the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves tale. And Duchess would be first in line. Yes, she knew other girls would slay for a story that good, but Duchess wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She would do _whatever_ it took to achieve the perfect story she deserved.

Duchess could already see it now. She was already aiming to win that gorgeous Daring Charming's heart. Once that was done, the Snow White story _and_ an enchanting happily ever after would be hers for the taking. She would marry Daring, and take her rightful place as queen. Just the thought of her perfect future made Duchess feel light on her feet. She began to lightly and gracefully dance as she continued to fantasize about her happily ever after. She and Daring would be the perfect couple for sure. Their royal wedding would be the talk around all the other kingdoms and the most exemplary event of the year. Duchess's dress would be a flawless white color adorned with white roses, feathers, and-

"Oof!" Duchess walked right into something, causing her to stagger backwards and land on her rump. "Hey! Watch where you're going," she hissed, looking up at the towering figure standing over her.

"Sorry about that, Duchess," apologized Hunter, offering the princess his hand.

Duchess scowled and slapped his hand. "You forest people are all the same," she insulted, standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Why aren't you at the party? Don't you have that date with Daring you've been talking about all week?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, the moonlight making his expression look dramatic.

"Tch. That's none of your business," snorted Duchess, pushing Hunter out of her way. "Step aside. I have something I need to get done." She raised her chin high and huffed. The princess started to take her dramatic leave, but Hunter grabbed her wrist.

"What are you up to?" he asked in a calm manner, tightening his grip.

Duchess shook him away. "As I said before: none of your business." She casted him a dark glare, and started away angrily and quickly. That little run in had cost her some time. Ugh, commoners. Why'd they always have to get in her way? _Stay focus, Duchess._ The girl's anger began to melt away she as approached the footbridge. Somewhere under there, Sparrow and Apple were probably getting serious with each other. And Duchess was about to catch them.

So she wouldn't make any kind of noise, Duchess transformed into her swan form and lightly waddled onto the footbridge. She stopped and remained silent, listening eagerly for any voices.

"Are you sure?" asked a fairy faint voice. Duchess's heart skipped a beat. Even though he was talking low, Duchess could identify Sparrow's voice any day. But it got better. Apple's voice then replied to Sparrow's question in a somewhat whispery tone.

"Yeah. I took the-" Duchess began to feel anxious as Apple said something she couldn't make out. "And it came back-" The princess stopped talking as a pair of giggling girls crossed the footbridge. They walked straight past Duchess, taking her to be an average wandering bird. When the pair was a good distance away, Apple started her whispering again. "I left it back at the dorm room," she mumbled lightly.

"Wait, with Raven? Is that-"

"Don't worry. She knows." Duchess's legs began to tremble with hexcitement as Apple's tone of voice changed. "Oh, Sparrow!" she cried in a low whisper, "this is so disenchanting! What are we going to do? This ruins everything!"

Showtime. Duchess soundlessly transformed into her human state and took her phone out of her pocket. Just as she was about to activate her camera, a voice called out: "Duchess!" The swan princess startled and dropped her phone accidentally.

"My phone!" she cried out. Her hands immediately flew up to her mouth in remorse.

"Duchess!" the voice called out again. Ashlynn Ella was running across the footbridge, waving at Duchess. "There you are!" The strawberry-blond princess came to a halt beside Duchess. "Daring is looking all over for you," informed Ashlynn quickly, "you two are going out on a date, right? He's…um…worried about you."

"What?" Daring Charming was concerned about her? Duchess felt her cheeks burning. She hoped Ashlynn couldn't see her reddening face in the dark.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Ashlynn's deep green eyes were wide with wonder and questions.

Oh crap. "Um…I…was…getting some fresh air!" she lied quickly. She chuckled nervously. "It's good for the skin you know! And it clears my thoughts! I've…been feeling a little stressed and I thought it would be helpful to just take a little stroll before I go to the party with Daring. You know. To clear my head." She added another nervous laugh.

"That always helps me." Ashlynn nodded approvingly. "Well, you should be getting back to the dorms so Daring won't flip his crown. You know how he is."

Duchess bobbed her head frantically. "Right. Th-thanks. I'll be doing that." Duchess quickly picked up her phone and started away from Ashlynn quickly, forcing herself not to look back.

* * *

"Psst. Sparrow. Apple. It's all right. Duchess's gone," whispered Ashlynn's voice from above. Apple breathed out relief and she began to calm down just a little. She had been in the middle of explaining to Sparrow about the 'situation' when they heard Duchess making noise on the footbridge above. Apparently, the swan princess had been on to them. Apple just prayed she didn't hear anything.

"Damn. How does she keep finding us?" hissed Sparrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What's her deal?" Apple knew what it was, but remained quiet as Ashlynn carefully slid down the grassy slope and joined two under the bridge.

"Ash, this isn't what you think," began Apple in a somewhat panicked tone, "Sparrow and I…we aren't doing anything…we're just…um…."

Ashlynn held up a hand. "Apple, there's no need to explain yourself to me." She smiled happily and encouragingly. "I think it's great you and Sparrow are dating. So how long has this been going on? A few weeks? Months?"

"You've got the wrong idea," snorted Sparrow, "White and I aren't seeing each other."

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow playfully. "Really?" she said teasingly, "I find that hard to believe since the two of you were secretly meeting each other under a _bridge_. Sounds pretty romantic to me." The lovely princess then put on a serious face. "You two should be more careful. Duchess was hextremely close to finding out about you guys."

"Speaking of Duchess, _how_ does she keep showing up everywhere?" asked Sparrow in disgust, "it's like she's stalking us."

Ashlynn cocked her head curiously. "Or maybe she's monitoring you some other way."

"Some other way?" repeated Apple, furrowing her brows. "There _isn't_ another way! Sparrow and I hardly meet up in person. We just talk to each other via phone calls and hexts-"

"That's it! Phone calls and hexts!" exclaimed Ashlynn in a low voice, "if you two don't really go out on dates-"

"We're not dating," interrupted Apple patiently.

"You guys talk a lot of the phone, right?" asked Ashlynn, smiling at Apple's protest. "That could be how Duchess always knows where you guys always are. She's probably reading your hexts and listening to your phone conversations."

"But how? The only way she could do that was if she somehow got a hold of one of our phones, and I always keep mine with me," said Apple matter-of-factly, taking her Mirrorphone out of her pocket.

"What about you, Sparrow?"

A weird expression came across the rebel rocker's face. "Left mine back at the shack," he replied slowly.

Apple became alert and felt herself becoming weak. " _What_?" She began to panic. If Duchess really was listening to their phone calls, Apple's and Sparrow's last phone conversations would give away _everything._ Duchess would know that the two slept together two months ago and that Apple was….

"Then you don't have any time to lose. Duchess's most likely hacking into your phone behind your back," said Ashlynn, becoming concerned. "She's really desperate to expose you both, so she must've had the idea to-"

"Sparrow, you have to go get your phone right now," panicked Apple, "if Duchess listens to our last phone call, it could-"Apple couldn't even bring herself to think of things Duchess would do if she knew. She'd make Apple's life a living nightmare! "We can't let that happen." The princess's heart was pounding in her chest. This was _so_ disenchanting.

Sparrow nodded understandingly. "I'll go get it," he promised. He glanced at Apple. "We'll finish talking later." He reached out, squeezed her hand, and then flashed his bad-boy grin. "See if you can last thirty minutes without me." And with that, he winked and started away casually, whistling. Okay, Apple was confused. How could Sparrow remain so calm? Especially since she _just_ told him that she was carrying _his_ child. Wasn't he scared? Worried? Doubtful?

Ashlynn shook her head. "I sometimes wonder what you see in him," she said, smiling. "C'mon, Apple. It's getting late. Let's go back to the dorms." Though it was dark, Apple could see Ashlynn's eyes twinkling. "Maybe you can tell me how you and Sparrow got together."

Apple was too tried to even correct her. "I'm tired, Ashlynn. A lot's happened today. Can we talk about this some other time?" Apple didn't even feel like acting like her usual perky, cheery self. She just wanted this day to be over with.

Thankfully, Ashlynn nodded her head understandingly. "Sure thing." She winked. "And don't worry. I won't say a thing about you and Sparrow. But you better be careful. Especially around Duchess. Something tells me she has more tricks up her sleeve."

And knowing Duchess, this _definitely_ wasn't the end of the drama.

In fact, it was just the beginning.

* * *

"And then I said, 'Me-OW mix!'" finished Maddie Hatter with her wonderlandiful, comical laugh, setting her tiny purple hat back on her head.

Raven and Cerise laughed out loud. "Oh man, I bet Kitty was _mad_ after that," commented Cerise with a chuckle, adjusting her signature red hood. The trio had just left the bowling alley and was strolling through the village on their way back to Ever After High. To be a Saturday night, the village wasn't that crowded since most of the students were at the party. Raven preferred it that way, to be honest. None of the venues and shops were too crowded, everything was quiet except for the occasional music playing from one of the boutiques, and there weren't any mad coach drivers threatening to run you over. Everything was almost perfect, and that was a word Raven hardly used.

"I'm sure Kitty will get over it," assured Raven with a small giggle as the girls proceeded to cross the street. Right as they were stepping off the curb and onto the cobblestone street, a coach and carriage raced by, not bothering to stop at the stop sign. Just as it was whizzing, Raven managed to catch a glimpse of the royal white emblem on the side of the coach. She immediately recognized it as the White family crest. That could only mean one thing: Apple's mom was here. _Oh no._ Panic began to rise inside of Raven as she and her friends watched the two vehicles fly down the street.

"Hey! They nearly ran us over!" growled Cerise, shaking her fist at the vehicles as they sped off in the direction of Ever After High.

Raven's heart was racing. Was something wrong with Apple? Why was Snow White suddenly making her appearance this time of night? This could only been trouble. "Listen, guys. I need to check on something," said Raven quickly as she began to jog down the sidewalk in the same direction the coach and carriage went in.

"Raven? What's going on?" asked Cerise, becoming alert. "Why are you-"

"Good night!" called Raven over her shoulder, speeding up a little bit. Though Raven had only met her a few times, she knew Snow White was fairy ambitious and never wasted her time with little things, so there was a meaning behind her sudden arrival. And with all the drama Apple had to deal with recently, the last thing she needed was to undergo a complicated scheme put together by her mother. "Gotta. Warn. Apple," puffed Raven, crossing the bridge. As she ran, Raven dug into her deep pocket and fished out her Mirrorphone.

Though it wasn't hexactly easy running and hexting at the same time, Raven managed to compose a quick, straight-to-the-point message: _**Ur mom's outside!**_ Raven hit SEND. Hopefully, Apple would receive the warning in time.

Raven wasn't physic or anything, but she for a fact trouble was knocking at the door.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back to the dorms, Ashlynn," smiled Apple gratefully as the two entered hers and Raven's dorm room. Gala crawled out from under the bed and rushed over to greet the two princesses.

"It's no problem. I know how hard keeping a secret can be," nodded Ashlynn, bending down to pet Gala. "Sometimes, talking to a friend can help relieve the stress." Apple nodded understandingly. Talking to Raven about her condition had definitely taken a load off her shoulders. "To be honest, I never would've guessed you and Sparrow had a thing for each other," said Ashlynn, that teasing look gleaming in her eyes.

Apple sighed and sat down on her bed. She was too tired to explain to Ashlynn there was absolutely _nothing_ going on between her and Sparrow. Well, at least not anymore. Something obviously went on between them in the past since the two of them had slept with one another. She slipped off her shoes and laid across her bed, not bothering to even change back into her pajamas.

"You know, Apple. There's no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed," said Ashlynn softly and thoughtfully, "if you truly love Sparrow, then you shouldn't be afraid to." She sat down cross-legged on the floor, allowing Gala to rest her head on her leg. "At first, I felt a little guilty about secretly seeing Hunter. I mean, I'm a princess whose destiny is to be with a prince, not a woodsman."

"I don't understand, Ash," said Apple softly, glancing at her friend. "How could you give up that? The promise of a life full of love, fortune, and good health? You're a _princess_ with a fairy enchanting happily ever after. Don't you want that?"

Ashlynn looked Apple in the eyes. "It's not a happily ever after if I don't want to live that way." Apple blinked. So what Ashlynn was saying was that she _didn't_ want to become a queen? That she _didn't_ want an enchanted prince? She literally couldn't believe what she just heard. "I mean, I want a happily ever after, but not one that doesn't include Hunter," clarified Ashlynn. She smiled weakly. "Any happy ending that doesn't end with me and Hunter being together forever after isn't a happy ending at all. It's not a _true_ happy ending unless I'm happy, and being with Hunter truly makes me feel that way."

Apple's head was spinning. Never in her life had she ever heard anyone say something so…so…. _illogical._ Didn't Ashlynn understand? True love was already written in her story. How could she just….give that up for someone else? Someone else she wasn't even supposed to be with?

"I don't know if I'm explaining it right," admitted Ashlynn, probably noticing the confused look on her friend's face. "But me and Hunter…well…our relationship just feels right. Like _us_ was meant to be." Apple nodded weakly, though she was still bewildered. She was about to say something, but was interrupted as her Mirrorphone began to vibrate on the bed beside her. Apple glanced down at her phone to see she had a new hext from Raven. Apple pushed the phone aside, ignoring the notification. She would look at the hext later; she didn't feel like talking to Raven right now. She was currently too full of emoticons.

"But…aren't you scared?" asked Apple softly, "about the future? Your stories could go poof forever after if you don't relive them. You already signed the Storybook of Legends. Something really bad could happen if you don't follow your story like you swore to." A lump began to form in Apple's throat and she felt herself becoming afraid. The same thing went for her and Sparrow. Their unborn child could put them all in jeopardy. Would it endanger Apple's destiny? She already took the pledge to become the next Snow White. Would that all mean nothing if-

"Apple, dear?" sang a familiar voice from the hallway, pulling Apple out of her thoughts and making her become alert. "Are you in there?"

 _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. PLESE no. Not now!_

"Apple, is that-"

"Shhh," Apple shushed Ashlynn, pressing a finger against her lips. Ashlynn raised a questioning eyebrow and Apple shook her head pleadingly.

Without waiting for a reply, the door swung open and in walked beautiful Queen Snow White. Just like every queen should be, she was fairy imposing and was truly the Fairest in the Land with pale-white skin, plump lips the color of blood, dark blue eyes, pronounced cheekbones, and flowing black (and somewhat gray) hair that reached her hips. "There's my Apple pie," announced Snow as she walked further into the room, her regal-red cape flowing behind her. The queen clapped her hands together, and as if on cue, servants began to fill the room with trunks and other supplies.

"Oh…hi, Mom." Apple forced a smile and gave a tiny wave. "What…are you doing here?" She bit her lip as three dwarf servants carried a mirror into the room and placed it against the wall.

"Set that right here, please," directed Snow, pointing at the floor in front of her and ignoring her daughter's question. Two more servants set a golden trunk down in the desired area. Snow bent down and opened it, gently taking out a beautiful red, gold, and white gala dress. "Apple, darling, put this on for me," said Snow, laying the dress across Apple's bed. "I want to see how well it fits."

"You came all this way….just for me to try on a dress?" Apple was doing her best not to sound rude, but she was just plain confused.

"Apple!" called Raven's close voice from the hallway, "your mom's-" She stopped short as she appeared in the doorway. The dark sorceress looked into the room at Ashlynn, next at Snow, then at all the stuff, and lastly at Apple. "Oh," she squeaked shortly.

"Raven Queen, is that you? My, you look more like your mother every time I see you," said Snow in her everything's-peaches-and-roses voice, "how are you, dear?"

"Um…I'm great," replied Raven awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mom, this dress is beautiful, but what is it for?" asked Apple suspiciously, fingering the details on the ball gown.

"Hey….Raven. Aren't we supposed to be meeting up with Cedar in a few minutes?" spoke up Ashlynn quickly, jumping to her feet. As she walked towards the door, she casted Apple a quick look the princess couldn't read. Ashlynn pushed Raven out into the hallway, still smiling awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah, we don't want to keep her waiting," said Raven loudly as Ashlynn closed the door behind them. Apple felt her stomach becoming queasy. It was now just her and her mother, who was no doubt up to something.

"Mom, what is this all about?" asked Apple slowly, biting her lip.

"Well, I've been paying attention to your social status, and it turns out that…'misleading' photo about you and that Hood fellow is growing more popular on the Mirrornet with every passing second," explained Snow, switching into her ambitious I-mean-business mode as she started to pace around the room. "And it is putting the perfect White name in jeopardy."

"Mom, I'm sorry, but-"

"Not to worry, my Apple pie! We'll fix this."

"But…how? I've already been telling everyone the rumor isn't true, but they won't believe me. I don't think-"

"The answer to our problem is simple, my dear. In order to fix this mess, all we have to do is come back to our original plan."

Apple's heart began to race. "But Mom! I already said I can't do that! Daring and I made an agreement. And besides, he already has a date for tonight," she reminded, trying her best not to sound panicked. "And as a White-"

"As a White, you must _always_ protect your image," interrupted Snow firmly, "as a queen, it means everything. Regardless of if you like it or not, people will always be watching you. As a girl of royal blood, you must always appear flawless. Innocent. Proper." Apple looked down at her shoes. Her mother was right like always and she was ashamed about letting things get out of hand. A true future queen would've handled the problem immediately.

Snow calmed down a little and sat down on the bed beside her daughter. "There's need to worry," she cooed, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly, "as I said earlier, we'll fix everything. Just listen to Mummy and everything will go nicely." Apple nodded slowly. "Now, hurry and get changed," directed Snow. She whistled and in walked one of her personal hairstylists. "Then Lacey here will quickly do your hair and makeup and then you'll be all set."

Apple looked over at the clock. The party was already an hour in. "Isn't it a little too late? The party started an hour ago."

Snow laughed lightly. "Do you think that stopped Cinderella when she wanted to attend the ball? Late entrances are always the most dramatic, my dear. And also the most effective. Take it from a queen."

"Right." Apple managed a weak smile, though she was far from happy.

To be honest, everything was disenchanting. Nothing was going right. First Apple found out she slept with the school's loudest, most arrogant rebel rocker, then she found out she was pregnant with his child, and to make things even worse, she was now about to kiss Daring Charming and officially declare their 'romance'. It wasn't that she didn't like Daring. They were destined to be together forever after.

But they had plenty of time to be the happy couple they were meant to be later on in the story.

If the story was still happening….


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **I had to make this chapter wordier than usual. You see, I want every chapter to have about a solid five thousand words, and I kind of got lazy, so my story is like…four or five thousand words behind. Thus, I have to add an extra thousand words to the next few chapters. Eh, more for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Apple felt herself trembling as she stared blankly at the doors leading into the school's ballroom. She could hear the loud music and happy chatter on the other side of them. Was she really going to do this? _Pull yourself together, Apple._ The princess straightened up. This was the only way to clear her name and get back on destiny's course. She and Daring were destined to be together, after all. So it wouldn't necessarily be wrong to stop his date, would it? Well, that didn't matter now.

She was reaching out for the door handle, but paused as a voice called out: "Apple!" Apple turned around to see Raven jogging up to her. "What's going on? What are you doing?" puffed Raven, stopping beside the princess. "I thought you weren't going to the party." The girl didn't give Apple a chance to answer. "Your mom's behind this," she said thinly.

For an odd reason, Apple felt like she needed to defend herself. "No, I'm doing this for me," she insisted, tugging nervously on some of her hair that wasn't styled in her elegant updo.

"Don't even bother lying to me, Apple. I know you don't want to do this."

"You don't understand, Raven. I have to." Apple felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't lose my story and happily ever after all because of this… _mistake._ I'll do whatever it takes to keep my destiny."

"Then what are you going to do about the baby?"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down," cringed Apple nervously and lowly, looking around to make sure no one was around. Thankfully, it was just the two of them in the hall.

"No, Apple. You can't keep looking past this forever. Like it or not, you need to make a decision," said Raven firmly, "you and Sparrow both. You can either chose to keep it, or chose to get rid of it. It's your choice."

"Should we really be having this conversation _here_ , right now?" fidgeted Apple uneasily.

"Yes, Apple. We do. Because it seems you're confused. _Really_ confused. You have no idea what to do now, do you Apple?" The girl didn't answer. "Now that you've went off script, you have no idea what you're supposed to do next. Like it nor not, you need some help."

"You're wrong, Raven!" Apple nearly shouted as hot tears began to stream down her face, "I don't! I know exactly what I'm doing! I signed the Storybook of Legends, remember? My happily ever after is already assured, regardless of what happens. Nothing can change that!" And with that, Apple wiped away her tears, turned her back to Raven, and pushed open the doors.

She was immediately greeted by blasting music and an outburst of laughter. The princess straightened her back and walked slowly through the crowds. Thankfully, people were too busy dancing and talking to notice her. She maneuvered through the students until she heard Daring's familiar voice chuckle: "There were still three hundred girls in line who wanted my autograph, but my quill ran out of ink."

"Oh, Daring. You're so charming," gushed Duchess Swan's voice. Apple's heart skipped a beat. That's right. Duchess was on a date with Daring. And she was about to ruin it. Apple honestly didn't want to hurt Duchess's feelings or anything, but Daring was _her_ prince. Both she and Daring signed the Book, so their destiny together was guaranteed to happen.

Anxiety nearly overtook Apple as she went in the direction of their voices. She paused as the crowd thinned out, revealing Daring and Duchess to be by the punch bowl. Daring was boasting to some of his fangirls, while Duchess was tightly holding on to him, her hand rested flat on his chest. _Here we go, Apple._ The princess was about to put her plan in motion but stopped dizzily when Duchess noticed she was watching them. The swan princess smiled deviously as their eyes locked.

Duchess sent Apple a taunting glare and cupped Daring's face in her hands. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._ Apple reacted fast. Right as Duchess was turning Daring's head and puckering her lips, Apple rushed over and pushed Duchess out of the way without thinking. And just as Daring was turning his head, Apple softly pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Yo, Queen. Have you seen Apple?" asked Sparrow, strolling over to Raven with his hands in his pockets. Raven raised an eyebrow at Sparrow's casual behavior. How was he so calm about this?

"She went inside," said Raven, gesturing towards the two wide doors. Sparrow proceeded towards the doors to go in, but Raven got in his way. "Sparrow, we need to talk," she began, outstretching her arms in front of the door, prohibiting him to nay any further. "Apple…is not being herself. I don't know about you, but she's _scared_ , Sparrow. She _needs_ you. She won't talk about it to me but-"

"You really think I don't know?" snorted Sparrow, "I try, but she won't talk to me either. She keeps pushing me away like she doesn't want me there." The amount of concern in Sparrow's voice surprised Raven. She never once heard him sound so…worried about someone else.

"She thinks this is all just a mistake and that everything will just magically return back to normal. She doesn't understand that-" An outburst of cheering suddenly interrupted Raven. "Oh no," squeaked Raven.

"What? What's going on?" asked Sparrow thinly and coolly. Without waiting for Raven's reply, Sparrow pushed her out of the way and opened the doors. He was about to proceed into the room but didn't go past the doorway, his eyes glued to something.

"Sparrow?" Raven stepped up beside him and followed his gaze until they landed on two figures on the other side of the room. "Oh no." She froze and her skin went cold as she and the rest of the ballroom watched Apple _kiss_ Daring. Daring looked a little shocked at first, but began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Apple's waist.

Raven's and Sparrow's mouths dropped open as Snow White walked in between them, into the ballroom. "There's my Apple pie!" she called out in delight at the sight of Apple and Daring.

"You've seen it here first, folks!" announced Blondie Lockers, holding up her ever present Mirrorpad to capture the moment. "Apple White and Daring Charming, two of Ever After's most popular Royals, are officially an item!" Duchess's face went bright red, not taking her eyes off Apple and Daring.

Raven shook her head and facepalmed. This was definitely going to cause drama. She glanced up at Sparrow as Apple pulled away from Daring, smiling radiantly. The redhead's lips were pressed together, and his fists clenched tightly. Raven actually felt a little sorry for him.

"I just adore happy relationships," sang Snow White, walking over to her daughter. "How about a big round of applause for my daughter and her true love Daring Charming." Like always, the crowd didn't even have to think twice about obeying their flawless Queen Snow. The whole room broke out into applause, and a few even cheered.

"Ugh. I don't see how anyone could like Daring," admitted Cedar Wood, appearing beside Raven as she shook her head. "I'm sorry but he's so…conceited."

 _I guess that's why Duchess likes him_ , thought Raven. Speaking of Duchess, where was she? Raven looked around the ballroom, but didn't catch even a glimpse of the swan princess. She must've slipped out when the fireworks were happening. It must've hurt to see another girl kissing our crush.

"Tch," snorted Sparrow shortly, turning around on his heels and starting away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Raven watched the redhead until he disappeared into the darkness out in the hallway.

Duchess probably wasn't the only one who felt betrayed.

* * *

"Quickly, my daughter," urged Maybel, holding up her skirts as she rushed down the winding stone staircase. "We mustn't be late." Maisie, who was holding up the lantern, nodded understandingly and proceeded down after her mother. "The queen will return any minute now." Maybel lead her daughter down the stairs into the dark basement and took two cloaks off their rack on the wall. "He sent a message to us a few nights ago," said Maybel, reading the questioning look her daughter was giving her. "We must meet him urgently."

"Does the queen's butlers know?" whispered Maisie suspiciously, resting the lantern down on the floor as she quickly put on her cloak over her flowing nightgown.

Maybel shook her head almost immediately. "No, no one suspects anything. I'm fairy thorough with these things."

Maisie nodded again and took up the lantern as her mother guided her through the dark basement. The two ladies remained silent as they briskly exited the mansion through the servants' entrance. The estate was dark and quiet, so the two were able to cross through the gardens and into the surrounding forest. Owls hooted above them and creatures of the night sounded deeper within the trees as the mother and daughter followed the dirt path through the forest.

"What could he want this time?" Maisie asked lowly, brushing against her mother as they proceeded down the path.

"I haven't the slightest," admitted Maybel as the path merged with a main road. "He's always been ambitious, so he most likely has a plan to relieve himself from his treachery."

Not understanding what that was supposed to mean, Maisie didn't say anything else as she followed her mother down the side of the main road. Eventually, the road led them into the old village of Woodpine, a small area of Queen and King White's expansive kingdom. The ladies maneuvered down the dimly lit cobblestone streets until they reached the Old Pine Tavern.

"Remember. Don't mention anything to anyone," warned Maybel as they paused in front of the tavern's entrance, "the queen and king have loyal watchdogs everywhere. If they discover us, that will be the end of everything." And with that warning, the ladies advanced into the crowded, noisy tavern.

Scandalously dressed women flirtatiously served the rough, rude-mouthed men at the tables, while some others gambled and cursed loudly at the bar in front. Paying no attention to the foolishness around them, the two ladies navigated to the back of the tavern and sat down at their usual table where another cloaked figure was seated.

"So you got the message after all," announced the man lowly, removing his hood. He looked at the women with his piercing blue eyes and moved a blond lock out of his face. "Tell me. How's the queen?" he asked anxiously.

"Oblivious as always," replied Maybel, folding her hands in her lap properly.

"And her daughter?" inquired the man with the same eagerness.

"The princess is faring quite well in both her studies and social status. The queen's making sure of that," assured Maybel.

The man snorted. "Snow always was ambitious. At least that didn't change about her." The man replaced his playful, remembering look with a serious, firm one. "What about…the King?" he asked, scowling at the fairy thought of Snow's husband.

"I believe he is going well, also. He usually remains at the castle to watch over the kingdom while his wife runs her business empire." Maybel frowned slightly. "Snow hardly ever mentions her husband, so we do not know of his current state." The man cringed and closed his eyes at the word 'husband' as if that word brought him emotional pain.

"What about Augustus and Atticus?" spoke up Maisie anxiously, "are they well?"

"They're more talkative and trouble than anything," chuckled the man, her eyes twinkling. "But yes, all is fine." The man glanced away for a split second, an expression of guilt spreading across his face.

"You're feeling guilty," said Maybel, noticing his look. "After all these years, your feelings have remained the same. Why? What's the purpose of feeling this way if there's nothing you can do about it?"

The man looked Maybel in the eyes. "I've never exactly forgiven myself or Snow for what's happened in the past. Every once in a while, I still feel like I could've done something to stop _this_ from happening."

Maybel smiled an assuring grin. "You shouldn't worry about it any further," she told him in a hushed tone, "for in a short matter of time, you shall have your revenge, Adrian."

* * *

Apple felt sick to her stomach.

If it was from her pregnancy or anxiety, she had no idea.

As soon as she made it to her dorm room, she collapsed onto her bed. Back at the party, everyone had been trying to ask questions about her and Daring, but she didn't feel like lying to them. She'd just let Daring handle that. Thankfully, her mother had other things to deal with, so she left not soon after Apple kissed Daring. Apple was thankful for that, to be honest. She didn't know if she could've dealt with more of her mother's ambitious plans.

Gala crawled out from under Raven's bed and ran over to Apple's. The snow fox paused and looked up at Apple curiously as if asking what was wrong. "Oh Gala, you're so lucky you don't have to deal with the things I have to," breathed Apple, sitting up and patting the space beside her. The fox energetically leaped up onto the princess's bed and began licking her mistress's fingers.

Apple allowed herself to smile a little as she petted her pet's head. "What am I going to do?" she sighed with a little hint of depression. Her perfect life was officially a mess. Not only was she pregnant with Sparrow Hood's child, but she was now in a relationship with Daring Charming. Yes, they were destined to be together, but they weren't supposed to be in a relationship so early. They still had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Apple?" called Raven's soft voice. The door slowly creaked open and in walked Raven. Apple couldn't look her roommate in the eye. She went over to her vanity and began taking down her hair. "Apple, we need to talk," announced Raven, crossing over onto Apple's side of the room.

"About what, Raven?" Apple heard her own voice cracking. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you _serious_?" Apple stared at the reflection of Raven in her mirror as the girl's mouth dropped open. "Apple, you _have_ to be joking. You can't be serious."

"I am serious," retorted Apple lowly, dabbing her eye makeup away with a wipe. "There's no reason for me to worry. I already signed the Storybook of Legends, so my destiny _will_ happen. All of this will straighten itself out eventually." A part of Apple felt guilty about lying to Raven. She wasn't worried….she was _terrified._ And to make things worse, she didn't even know if her story was still going to happen. But she couldn't let Raven know this.

Raven let out a long, loud sigh and facepalmed. "Apple, I don't even know how to say this to you anymore. Like it or not, _this_ is your life now and you hav-no, _need_ to do something about it."

"Stop it, Raven! Just stop it!" cried out Apple, turning around sharply on her heels. "I don't want to hear anymore! Why can't you see that I'm not a Rebel like you? That I don't want to choose what happens next! Unlike you, I actually believe in my prewritten destiny and I know it _will_ happen! This is all just…just…a _mistake._ But sooner or later, destiny will fix it."

"Fix it?" repeated Raven, bewildered and confused. "How? You hexpect everything to just go back to normal like—" She snapped her fingers. "—that? Apple, regardless of what everyone else has told you, that's not how it works! Prewritten destinies don't solve everything! In fact, they just cause more problems."

Apple felt her blood going cold. "You're wrong! That's hexactly how it works! That's how it's been for generations and generations. Our predetermined destinies make everything easier. They make important decisions for us, and tell us how to live the right way. Without them, everything would be in chaos!"

"No, they just make everything even worse!" countered Raven, her voice rising. A chill traveled down Apple's spine. Raven truly looked imposing when she was worked up. Just like a true Evil Queen. "So are you telling me just because you signed the Storybook of Legends, all of your problems are just supposed to go away forever after like they never existed? So what about the baby? Destiny's gonna somehow poof it away into nothingness? Into nonexistence?"

"Well…no, but-"

"There are no 'buts' about it, Apple!" shouted Raven, "because you're so hell-bent on being the perfect Snow White everyone hexpects you to be, you're _naïve!_ Confused. You have no idea what to do next since you've never made a decision that isn't related to your story."

"I _do_ know what I'm doing!" lied Apple, angry tears welling in her eyes. "Unlike you, I have faith in my story and I'm not abandoning it over some mistake." Apple didn't understand her own emoticons. Why was she holding back her true feelings from Raven? Back when she first refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, Raven had opened up to Apple and tried to explain her side of the story, so why couldn't Apple? Did she not trust Raven enough? Was she worried Raven would judge her? What was she afraid of?

"And besides that, you don't understand! No one in my family has _ever_ strayed from their story! They were all dedicated to their destiny and story, and made sure their legacy would live on through the generations. It's because of my mom and I'm lucky to have the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves tale. Because she chose to be dutiful and play her part, I'm fortunate enough to have a good story." Hot tears began to stream down Apple's face. "I'm supposed to be just like my mom! She's never once gone off track, and look at her now! She's fairy successful as a queen of a vast kingdom and head of several corporations. Because of her commitment to her story, she was able to flawlessly achieve her happily ever after."

Raven snorted in disbelief. "You actually your mother's that perfect? That's she's _never_ flipped the script at least once in her life? No one's that perfect, Apple. We're all only human. We're bound to slip up here and there. Even the 'flawless' Snow White. You're a living proof of that."

Apple gasped. "Don't speak about my mother like that! She's the most perfect woman in all of Ever After! Anyone can tell you that! Not one person can ever recall a mistake she made."

"Unless they were made in secret," pointed out Raven matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips.

Apple snorted. "Fat chance. My mom isn't rebellious like that, Raven. When I was younger, she used to tell me stories about her younger years all the time. If she ever did do something like that, she would've told me. She doesn't keep anything away from me. Just face it, Raven. You're the one in denial. You think ranting on my mother and making up things about her will justify your actions and choices. I'm sorry to tell you, but it doesn't work like that."

Raven looked taken aback for a moment. " _What_? You think this is about _me_?" She pointed at herself and glowered at Apple. "That I'm trying to make you flip the script? Apple, I'm not trying to make you do anything or say anything bad about your mother or anyone for that matter. As a friend, I'm only trying to help _you_."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but I don't need your help," insisted Apple stubbornly and rudely, folding her arms across her chest. "And how is lecturing me about destiny gonna solve anything? You're not even in the position to do that, Raven! I mean, look at you! You were literally so, so selfish, you refused to play your part in our story! And to add on to that, you're the one who managed to start this whole Royal/Rebel drama in the first place! All because you're the first one to feel so insecure about your prewritten destiny to the point of doing the unthinkable! If anything, _you_ need help, Raven."

"Stop being so naïve, Apple!" shouted Raven angrily, "open your eyes once in a while! In case you haven't noticed, not everyone's skipping around signing about their stories. There are dozens and dozens of other people here at this school who don't want to follow their stories! And we aren't even the first!"

Apple rolled her eyes. "The other Rebels are only following your lead because you're the Evil Queen's daughter. Up until Legacy Day when you refused to sign the Storybook, I've never heard anyone saying anything negative about their stories."

"That's because they were scared, Apple! They didn't know what would happen if they refused to follow their stories, and didn't want to put themselves or their families in jeopardy! But now that we all know there's no wrong in writing your own destiny, they can finally show their true colors! I know for a _fact_ there were at least a few people from every generation of fairytales who didn't want to feel trapped in their story."

"I wonder why we've never heard about them," said Apple sarcastically, "oh, wait! I know! Because they either came to their senses and relived their story, or flipped the script and went poof forever after! Take your mother as an example! If she hadn't gone off course and disrupted Sleep Beauty's story and tried to take over the other kingdoms, she wouldn't be dead right now! She'd still be here with you!"

" _Or_ someone's trying to keep the truth away from us," hissed Raven.

"Yeah, right. You're _still_ trying to justify yourself." Apple sat down at her vanity and started to remove her makeup.

Raven let out a loud sound of frustration. "UGH! I've had it with you!" she raged, her hair, fists, and eyes becoming aflame with purple fire. Apple gasped as Raven's body began to produce dark purple essence, which started to flow and spiral around the room. "Every time I try to help you or explain myself, you always end up insulting or judging me! It's royally frustrating and I've had _enough!"_

* * *

"It's royally frustrating and I've had _enough_!" raged Raven from the other side of the looking glass.

"Yes, that's it! Harness your anger and channel it through your body!" shouted the Evil Queen at her daughter, though she knew Raven could not hear her. "Utilize it and release your anger through your fingertips as magic! Power!" On the other side of the looking glass, Raven's magic began to pick up objects and carry them in its spiraling current.

"Sometimes I just wish you'd shut up for once!" went on Raven, her voice becoming deeper and scarier.

"That's right, my daughter! Pay attention to those negative emoticons in your heart," encouraged the Evil Queen, pounding on the looking glass. "Embrace your inner evil!"

Snow's pitiful daughter, who was sitting in front of her vanity's mirror where the Evil Queen's looking glass was positioned, squeaked in horror. "Raven…?"

"Maybe I should get shut you up myself," continued Raven, pure evil gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes! That's it, Raven! Make Mummy prove!" cheered the Evil Queen, rubbing her hands together anxiously. She began to think of the many spells her daughter could use on Apple. There were so many possibilities! Transformation spells, eternals-silence spells, hexes that inflicted pain-

"Wait, what am I doing?" gasped Raven, her voice returning to normal. Her magical glow disappeared and all the objects that had been flying around the room dropped onto the ground. "This isn't the way to get through to you."

"Darn it!" cursed the Evil Queen, stomping her foot. "You were so close that time!"

"I can't help the way you feel or understand things," Raven said to Apple, calming down. "And I definitely can't make you do anything."

"Raven…just…just leave me alone," said Apple coolly, "I can never hexpect you to understand what I'm going through. You don't understand how much pressure I feel since everyone's counting on me to be the perfect Snow White."

Raven laughed coldly. "Pressure? _You_ don't know anything about pressure, Apple. All my life, my mom literally tried her hardest to turn me into the evil heiress she and everyone else wanted me to be. She went to the hextremes; teaching me dark spells, calling assemblies with her warlords. Anything that could influence me negatively. And then there's this whole destiny conflict. Practically all the Royals and the older generation want me to be just like my mother. You think I like seeing rumors about me all over the Mirrornet? Or hearing people whisper about me whenever I walk through the halls or go out in public?"

"My life isn't all peaches and tea parties," countered Apple thinly, pressing her blood red lips together. "I deal with just as many problems as you, Raven. I just wish you'd stop acting all innocent. You're the one who brought all this drama on yourself anyway."

"Hey, you think I asked for this?!" Hope sparked inside the Evil Queen as Raven once again found her rude, chilling voice.

"If you didn't want problems, you should've just signed the Storybook of Legends like everyone else. Then, no one would be on your case all the time and there wouldn't be a war between both halves of the school right now."

"I didn't ask for the others to follow my example, Apple. And I'm certainly not telling anyone how to live their life."

"Then stop telling me how to live mine," spat Apple bitterly.

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but refrained from speaking. "Fine. If you feel that way, then I won't 'bother' you anymore," she said simply, inhaling deeply. And without saying another word, the girl took a final glance at Apple and exited their room.

"That was fairy dull," commented the Evil Queen, completely unsatisfied. "My Raven could've done way better than that. Especially to her destined storybook enemy." She shook her head and made a _tisk-tisk-tisk_ sound with her tongue.

The Evil Queen crossed her arms and started away from the looking glass. She would have to do something about this. Even trapped in the Mirror Realm, she was still the most powerful, evil dark sorceress in all of Ever After. In fact, she was already scheming multiple ways to turn her daughter into the flawless dark queen she was supposed to be.

"Apple always wanted Raven to be evil, but let's see how she feels when her wish comes true," chuckled the Evil Queen deviously, proceeding through the endless corridors of the Mirror Realm. "And speaking of Apple, I believe there's a way to pull the 'perfect' White family into my little scheme." She thought back on what Apple said.

" _My mom isn't rebellious like that, Raven. When I was younger, she used to tell me stories about her younger years all the time. If she ever did do something like that, she would've told me. She doesn't keep anything away from me."_

The Evil Queen laughed. "You really are leaving your daughter in the dark, Snow. Fortunately for me, I can use this to my advantage." The dark queen let out another resonating laugh. They all were fools for thinking imprisoning her inside the realm of mirrors would stop her.

Oh, how the Evil Queen waited patiently for the day when the 'dead' queen of evil would once again rein destruction on Ever After. She would terminate any and all who got in her way.

And then there would be no stopping her.

* * *

"What's her problem anyway?" grumbled Raven to herself as she strolled through the garden, "why is it she has to bring up Legacy Day _every_ time I try to talk to her about this kind of stuff?" She kicked at a loose cobblestone and looked up at an apple-shaped hedge. She snorted at the sight of it. If Apple were there, she would no doubt start fantasizing about her destiny and begin dreamily comparing the hedge to the apple Raven would 'one day poison her with'.

"You're out late," said Cerise, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Oh. Hey, Cerise." Raven couldn't even bring herself to smile at her best friend forever after. She was too upset.

"Had a fight with Apple?" asked Cerise knowingly as the girls continued through the gardens.

"Yeah. How can you tell?"

"I have these, remember." Cerise pulled aside just enough of her hood so Raven could see her wolf ears. "I can hear anything miles away."

Raven froze. "Wait, so you heard-?"

Cerise paused too and nodded slowly. "Remember that afternoon Apple threw up during grimnastics? I actually went to go check on her in the nurse's office, and that's when I accidentally overheard the nurse talking with Apple about it. So I'm guessing that's why she kissed Daring at the party?"

"You know about that?"

"News travel fast. That and the video's on the homepage of _Just Right_." Cerise dug into her pocket and waved around her Mirrorphone. "So Daring knows and is okay with this?"

Raven raised an eyebrow confusedly. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Don't worry. I don't smell or hear anyone around," informed Cerise, taking a quick whiff of the night air. "It's just us. And I'm talking about the…um…"

"'Thing'. We'll just call it that for now," said Raven as the girls continued their stroll, referring to Apple's unborn baby. Though no one was around, one could never be too safe when it came to secrets. Especially with people like Duchess and Blondie running around.

"Right. The 'thing'." Cerise nodded. "Apple told Daring about, right? And he's okay with it?" She snorted. "To be honest, I don't think Daring will make a good father. He's too…what's the word? Headstrong. Yeah, that's one way to describe him."

 _Oh._ So Cerise didn't know the whole thing. "Daring's…." Raven trailed off, determining whether to tell Cerise or not. It _was_ Apple's secret, but since technically Cerise already knew, Raven guessed it wouldn't be wrong to tell her the rest. Besides, Raven could trust her friend. Cerise knew how to keep a secret. After all, she had been keeping one all her life. "Daring's not the father."

Cerise's eyes widened. "What? But aren't he and Apple destined to be together?" When she saw Raven's serious face, she pressed her lips together. "You aren't pulling my leg?" Raven shook her head. "Seriously? Wow. I never thought Apple to be the type to-"

"She wasn't sleeping around or anything like that," interrupted Raven, finding the need to defend her friend. "It was all a…mistake."

Cerise nodded understandingly. "So….does she know who the guy is?"

"Mhm-mm. And you'll never guess who." Raven sucked in her breath. "Sparrow Hood."

" _What_?" Cerise's mouth dropped open, revealing the fairy sharp teeth in her mouth that Raven oddly never noticed before. " _Sparrow_ Hood? You mean the same Sparrow who goes around singing songs about himself all day long? The same Sparrow Hood who screams in everyone's ears and thinks he's a big shot? _That_ Sparrow Hood?" Raven simply nodded. "So Apple and Sparrow had sex? As in kissing and everything?" whispered Cerise, bewildered.

"That's hexactly what I said."

"Wow," was all Cerise could say. "Just, _wow._ So, the rumors about the two of them were true?"

Raven sighed. "It's complicated, really. It was all just a one-night thing when they got drunk at Briar's party those two months ago."

" _Oh._ So Apple wasn't in her right mind when she did…'it' with Sparrow. That makes a lot more sense. I was scared there for a moment." Cerise frowned. "Alright, now I _really_ feel sorry for this baby."

"Apple might not even keep it," said Raven lowly, looking down at her feet as the girls passed the unicorn-shaped fountain. "She's still really confused and upset. You know. About breaking the rules. It just makes things even worse that Sparrow's not only a commoner, but also from a different story. According to the rules, stories aren't supposed to cross like that."

Concerned filled Cerise's face. "That's no reason not to keep it," she said softly, "my parents chose to keep me." That was Cerise's big secret. She was secretly the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood _and_ the Big Bad Wolf. If anyone knew, there would be _big_ trouble for all three of them, so Cerise was forced to hide her true self under her red cloak. "I mean, it can't help what two people it's born to, right?"

"Right. And I honestly think Apple knows that. Anyone else would have settled for an abortion, but I think she's still trying to figure everything out. As for Sparrow, I have no idea what's going on in his mind. Apple told him already, and he doesn't seem a bit frightened or unsure."

"That's Sparrow Hood for you." Cerise shook her head in disbelief. "Apple and Sparrow. I wonder how this is going to turn out."

Raven shrugged. "Apple believes this is all just a misunderstanding and that it won't change anything. She keeps insisting her story's still gonna happen, but I know she's uncertain. And scared."

"She's not alone. Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I just flipped my hood one day and revealed my true heritage." Cerise looked up thoughtfully at the stars.

Raven reached over and squeezed her friend's shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry, Cerise. One day, you'll be able to do just that."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I thought I'd just go ahead and publish a new chapter because one specific reader *couch*MH Princess*cough*cough* appears to be thirsty for new chapters. Not that I don't blame her. I actually enjoy her constant reviews. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. You see, I still have doubts about this story. I feel like…this story isn't good. I've had these feelings ever since I published this story Jan. 19, and they never went away. But the more and more you guys give me feedback, the more and more I slowly begin to feel confident about this story.**

 **GUYS. SINCE THERE'S NO APPLE/SPARROW SHIPPINGS FLOATING AROUND IN FANFICTION, I GUESS I GET TO CHOOSE THE SHIP NAME. THE PROBLEM IS: I'M HAVING TROUBLE COMBINING THEIR NAMES INTO THE PERFECT SHIP. HELP ME!**

 **(I didn't like this chapter for some odd reason. It isn't fulfilling. It's nothing but some shit I put together, so if you have some criticism, I can take it. Every once in a while, I write chapters that suck hard. I had other things to do, so that's probably why this chapter was so bad. )**

* * *

"Apple?" called Raven softly, slowly opening their dorm room door. She gently closed it behind her and tip-toed further into the room. "Are you up?" The room was still dark just the way Raven had left it an hour ago when she left for breakfast. The princess was still in her bed, the covers pulled over her head.

"Leave me alone," her muffled voice whispered softly.

"C'mon, Apple. Don't be like that," said Raven softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the girl's bed. "I know we had that fight last night, but you seriously need to pull yourself together. You can't spend the rest of the week—or your life-under the covers."

Apple sniffled. "I can try." It sounded like she had been crying.

Raven began to soothingly rub Apple's back. "It won't solve anything; everything's already been said and done. Now, you just have to live with it. I know it may seem hard at first, but things will get better. After all, you said that yourself."

Apple sniffled again. "I don't know what to do, Raven," she whispered, "and I don't know what's gonna happen now. I'm scared. Of losing my story and breaking the rules. Of disappointing my mother." She slowly sat up and pushed back the comforters. Her eyes were fairy red and puffy. "What would she think of me if I told her I'm carrying a child at such a young age? What would she do if she found out Sparrow Hood's the father?"

"If?" repeated Raven, "what do you mean _if_? You seriously aren't counting on telling you mother about this? Apple, you _can't_ hide this forever after! You're mother's gonna have to find out sooner or later."

Apple's eyes widened with panic as she hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "No she won't! She doesn't have to find out! I-I can just-"

"Just what, Apple? Somehow hide the baby for eighteen years? _Abort_ it?"

Apple shook her head lightly. "I don't think abortion's necessarily fair," she admitted softly, "I mean, it's not its fault this happened. It doesn't deserve to die, right?"

"Right." Raven nodded, relieved this whole situation didn't completely effect Apple's better judgment. "So you and Sparrow are keeping it?"

"I actually spoke to Sparrow about it last night after the argument. When you were gone. He thinks we should keep it, too." Sparrow Hood making wise, considerate decisions? What was the world coming to…?

"That's good, that's good. Now, all you need to do is come up with a plan."

Apple sighed tiredly. "I haven't thought that far yet. I have no idea how I'm supposed to hide this from everyone. Eventually, I won't be able to walk around in public without people noticing."

"I don't know either." Raven was honestly worried for Apple and Sparrow. If the rest of the fairytale world found out about this, both of them could get into serious trouble. "But I'm sure you'll think of something," she added quickly, "you're a smart girl."

Apple smiled weakly and then immediately burst into tears. "Oh Raven," she sobbed, "what in the kingdom am I going to do? I can't be a mother! I don't even know what I'm supposed to do! How am I supposed to raise a child?"

Raven gathered Apple into a hug. "Shhhh, shhhh. It's okay," she assured softly as Apple cried in her arms, "remember, you have Sparrow. You won't be alone. I'm positive you two will make hexcellent parents. You still have…another seven months to get this right. That's plenty of time to research some info about parenting."

"I-I guess that's a start," hiccupped Apple, wiping away some tears with her sleeve.

"Great! Then get up, get dressed, and go have breakfast. We can go to the library in the village afterwards," said Raven encouragingly, standing up. It wouldn't be a good idea to use the computers in the school's computer lab. There were constantly monitored by the school's faculty, which would lead to serious suspicion.

Apple glanced up at the wall clock. "Okay…I guess we could do that." The girl got out of bed and started towards her closet. "Oh, Raven?" The princess looked over her shoulder at her roommate as she grasped the doorknob.

"Yeah, Apple?"

"Th-thanks. For everything."

Raven smiled. "No problem. That's what friends do."

* * *

"Wake up late, Sparrow?" chuckled Daring as Sparrow jogged onto the bookball field, his bag slung over his shoulder. It was early Sunday morning and the boys of Ever After High's bookball team were in the middle of practice. "I wouldn't hexpect anything more from a Hood."

"Hey, lay off, Daring," frowned Dexter, adjusting his helmet. "Everyone oversleeps once in a while."

Daring let out a strong laugh like Dexter just told a joke. "Nonsense, little brother. We dutiful Charmings are never tardy for anything! But I guess you have a point. Not everyone can be as perfect as the Royal Charming Clan." Dexter sighed and facepalmed as if saying: _you're hopeless._

"Tch. Piss off, Charming," snorted Sparrow, dropping his bag onto the grass. "I don't feel dealing with you today," he said rudely, starting to unload his bookball gear.

"Why not? Jealous that I stole the girl of your dreams?" Daring smiled charmingly and waved at a few girls who were watching from the bleachers.

Sparrow froze. "What did you say?" he hissed, narrowing his green eyes at the 'perfect' prince.

"You heard me. You're just upset that you can't be with the Fairest of Them All. It's obvious you like-like her. But then again, doesn't every guy?" Daring proceeded with his stretches.

"Not me," spoke up Alistair Wonderland dully, "and is this really the time to be arguing?"

"Yeah, we _need_ to practice," agreed Hunter with a nod, "we're playing against the Beta Academy Friday."

"They're impossible to beat!" exclaimed Hopper Croakington II, "remember the last time we played against them?" All the guys shivered at the memory.

At the mention of the Beta Academy, Humphrey Dumpty jumped up from his seat on the sidelines and jogged over to the guys infield, his Mirrorpad in hand. "I just looked at the stats a few minutes ago," he reported, swiping his finger across the touch screen as the other guys crowded around him. He pulled up a page of rankings. "The Beta Academy bookball team is _still_ undefeated and in first place. All they need is a few more wins to make it to the playoffs."

"What place is our team in?" asked Dexter hopefully.

Humphrey scrolled down. "Seventh," he frowned, adjusting his glasses.

"Seventh?" repeated Daring, completely baffled like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "That is impossible! Our team consists of _two_ Charmings! How could this even happen?"

"Seventh is pretty good," pointed out Hunter encouragingly, "considering that there are seventeen teams in the league."

"Seventh is _not_ good enough," snorted Daring, putting his fists on his hips regally. "We Charmings always settle for first place! If we aren't the best, then we aren't anything!"

"It's gonna take a miracle game plan to get us up to the top," said Dexter doubtfully. He bit his lip as the cheerhexers entered the field and began doing their warm-ups in their corner.

" _Or_ a miracle player," spoke up a voice. Everyone turned around to see Cerise Hood strolling over to them, her hands on her hips. "I've seen you guys play, and to be honest, you could afford to add another member to the team."

"One hextra player won't make a difference," protested Daring. He let out a sound of annoyance. "What is the Beta Academy doing that we're not? What do they have that we don't?" He pressed his lips together in frustration.

"A hot cheerhexer squad?" suggested Hopper, glancing over at the girls.

"Hey! Don't think we didn't hear that!" yelled over Faybelle Thorn, shaking her fist at them.

"No, no. That's not it." Daring shook his head. "We're missing something else."

Cerise shook her head hopelessly. "It's me!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around. " _I_ can help you guys win."

"Ha! _You_?" snorted Sparrow, trying to hold back laughter. "But you're a _girl_ and everyone knows girls can't play bookball."

"I agree with Sparrow, which is something I don't do often," said Daring with a chuckle, "damsels like you are for us heroes to save. You belong in towers and dragon-protected fortresses. Not on a bookball field."

Cerise growled at Daring and Sparrow, her eyes glowing yellow for a split second. "That's not true, you jerks! Girls can play bookball just as good as boys." Daring and Sparrow glanced at each other and then burst into laughter. Cerise growled louder and stomped her foot angrily.

"That's a good one, Cerise," hooted Daring, wiping away a single tear.

"Girls playing bookball," repeated Sparrow. He and Daring looked at each other again and their laughter started all over again.

Cerise glared at them harshly before stomping away angrily. "Tch. Boys, she grumbled, storming across the field.

* * *

Senior Queen White settled down into her chair by the window and sipped her steaming coffee slowly, staring out at the green, lush hills rolling into the distant. The window was her main connection to the outside world. She did get out every once in a while, but not enough to satisfy her desire for the freedom she once had. Not that the old queen was complaining. Her view of the hillside was perfect. Especially in the morning when the sun was just rising over its lush peaks.

Oddly, Senior Queen White never got tired of. Her view of the hillside. Although she looked out at it for hours at a time, the sight of those endless grassy slopes never bored her. In fact, she became fascinated by it more and more every day. Maybe it was because she had nothing better to do around the mansion, or simply because staring out at her hillside gave her a chance to look back on her life. Rethink things. Consider the things she could've done. Should've done. Couldn't have done. Shouldn't have done.

She did this everyday although she knew it was pointless. It didn't matter how hard she could've tried; her daughter Snow was simply too stubborn. Nothing she could've said would've stopped Snow from doing what she did. That woman had her own ways of doing things, and did them if _she_ thought it to be for the best. What happened in the past was Snow's fault; not Senior Queen White's.

But still. The old queen had known about Adrian. She knew how he twinkled whenever he saw Snow. She knew how he thoughtlessly did whatever Snow said, no matter how selfish the request. It was a shame that relationship didn't last as long as both Snow and Adrian had hoped. Then again, they knew it was to happen eventually. Their relationship simply wasn't meant to be. Well, that was something Snow would say. That was probably what she believed.

Regardless of everything, what was done was done. Though she still had her regrets, the old queen knew better than to think relentless on a matter that was 'irrelevant'. But did this subject deem that title? Senior Queen White didn't think so, but her daughter certainly did.

"Snow. You're here early," commented the old queen without turning around, watching a few birds fly past the window and into the horizon. "I thought you weren't visiting until next week."

Snow White proceeded into the room. "I already took care of my agenda for the week, so I thought I'd pay you a little visit."

"'Agenda'. Of what might that consist of?" wondered aloud Senior Queen White, even though she already knew the answer.

Snow ignored her mother and took a seat at the grand piano. "Remember how I used to love playing this as a girl?" she asked, running her long fingernails across the keys. "I would play for you and Father for hours at a time."

"How could I forget?" Senior Queen Snow smiled softly at the memory. She had hoped her granddaughter Apple would develop a passion for the piano, but the girl had taken on interests in other things. "I remember how you played for Apple when she was a baby. Come to think of it, that was the last time you ever played." And was the last time Senior Queen Snow had seen Adrian.

Snow frowned slightly. "Yes, well, as a mother and queen of a kingdom, I can't find times for such things."

"Don't even bother lying to me, Snow," snapped Senior Queen White firmly, setting down her teacup. "Why do you continue to hold back your emoticons? To act like nothing has happened?!"

"Because it was foolish of me, and against our perfect tradition and family reputation," responded Snow, matching her mother's tone.

"Foolish of you? Fairy, but that doesn't change the fact that you have more-"

"Mother," interrupted Snow in a warning tone.

"Snow, I did not raise you to be like this! You cannot keep walking around your responsibilities and the truth," scolded Senior Queen Snow disapprovingly. She slowly rose from her chair. "This is no longer just about you and Adrian. What about _them_? Don't _they_ deserve to know?"

"It's best for the whole family and the Snow White tale that they don't. That way, the royal White name can remain flawless."

"It's always about how it looks, isn't it? Like it nor not, Snow, you put the family name in jeopardy when you made that deal with the Evil Queen all those years ago. If you had the same mind then as you do now, would you have let her destroy our family all for the sake of what it looked like?" The old queen found herself yelling.

Snow didn't answer.

"This situation will come back to bite you in the behind one day, Snow," assured the old queen, calming down and sitting back down. "And as your mother, I can only say this: when it does, you will no longer be able to ignore it. You'll have to settle this matter and for all, even if it requires your secrets to come into the light. You can't live with this guilty forever after. I _know_ that deep down inside, you wish things had turned out differently."

Snow folded her hands in her lap and looked away.

"I might be old, but I'm no fool. I can already see everything settling into place." With that, the old woman turned her attention back to the hills on the other side of the glass.

* * *

Duchess smoothed out her feathery skirt nervously as she paused in front of the door. She didn't usually socialize with commoners, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She reluctantly reached out and knocked gently on the wooden surface, anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Come in," called a soft voice from the other side. Duchess quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and then slipped into the dorm room. The fresh, lovely scent of lavender greeted her. C.A Cupid, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a book in her lap, looked up at her with surprise. "Duchess?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go ahead and get down to business," snapped Duchess, crossing her arms and frowning. She looked over at the other half of the room, which was decorated with baby blue bows and bear accessories. "That blabbermouth Blondie Lockes isn't here, is she?" The last thing Duchess needed was that perky blond shoving her Mirrorpad in her face.

"No, she went out for coffee with Ashlynn." Cupid titled her head curiously.

"Okay, great. I don't need her all in my business." Duchess sat down in a nearby chair and began playing with her fingers nervously. "I came to talk to you about…a problem I'm having." Cupid put her book aside and looked at Duchess patiently. As the daughter of Eros, she specialized in all things love, thus the reason Duchess had decided to come to her. "Well…there's this guy I like," began Duchess embarrassedly, feeling her cheeks go hot.

"Oh Duchess, that's wonderful!" squealed Cupid, clapping her hands excitedly. "So who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Yeah…but that's not the point." Duchess narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "He…he kissed another girl. Well, more like she kissed him. The problem is, I really like this guy and I don't wanna lose him." Duchess inwardly gagged at how soft and sappy she sounded.

"Oh. Well, that must be tough on you." Cupid smiled encouragingly and softly. "Have you tried talking to him? Or confessing your feelings? That always helps."

"Well…not hexactly. I thought he felt the same way about me since we went out on a date and everything." Duchess began to feel hateful. "But then he kissed that other girl…"

Cupid nodded understandingly. "Well, as I said before, you should just talk to him. See how the guy really feels about this girl and about you."

Duchess snorted distastefully. "That's it? That's all you're gonna tell me?"

"Well, what else did you want me to do?" asked Cupid patiently, moving some of her pink hair out of her face.

"You're the daughter of Eros! The god of love! Can't you like…cast a love spell on him and make him fall in love with me?" Duchess stood up and put her hands on her hips, scrunching her noise.

"Duchess, that isn't how love works," said Cupid gently, walking over and resting a hand on the swan princess's shoulder. "You can't just _make_ someone like you. You can't force love. It just happens."

"Ha!" Duchess let out a rude laugh, which came out sounding more like a honk. "I can't believe I actually thought you'd give me good advice. _Talking_ isn't going to fix anything. It never does." She turned around sharply on her heels and started for the door, holding her chin high.

"Wait, Duchess!" called out Cupid behind her.

Duchess ignored the girl and arrogantly exited the dorm room, slamming the door behind her. "That was a waste of time," she mumbled to herself, starting down the empty hallway. What was she going to do now? She couldn't just let Daring fall into that annoying, squeaky blonde's clutches. Daring was _her_ man, not Apple's. There had to be another way. Maybe a love letter admitting her true feelings would do the trick. Or a ballad. Princes loved princesses who could sing, right?"

"La la la la la la laaaaaa," sang Duchess lightly, trying her best to sound like a harmonic damsel and not an old goose having a seizure. Two tiny squirrels that had happened to be eating their acorns in the middle of the hall dropped their nuts in distress and looked at Duchess with terror. "What are you looking at?" spat Duchess. The two woodland creates squeaked and scurried away, not bothering to waste time gathering their nuts.

Okay, so ballads were out. But what other options did Duchess have? It wasn't like she could just give him a love potion. Oh! Wait a minute!

"That's it!" cried out Duchess, gracefully dancing around the hall. "A love potion! All I have to do is feed Daring one and he'll immediately fall in love with me." She stopped in realization. "But where am I supposed to get one?" she asked herself, " _how_ am I supposed to get one?" Only dark sorceress could forge a potion of such power, and Duchess didn't have magic.

 _But_ , she knew a few people who did.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Duchess demanded of Ginger Breadhouse, stomping her foot in frustration.

The pink-haired witch poured some sugar into her mini cauldron on the counter. "Because it violates the code," she answered matter-of-factly, walking across the kitchen over to the ovens. The two were in the school's cooking classic classroom, the first and only Duchess knew to find the Candy Witch's daughter. Like her infamous mother who tried to eat Hansel and Gretel, Ginger had a passion for baking and creating things in the kitchen. But instead of filling her sweet treats with harmful, evil potions and spells, Ginger chose to fill hers with love and good, special magic.

"Code?" repeated Duchess in disbelief, taking a seat on one of the shiny counters. "What code?"

"The Terms and Negotiation of Dark Spells and Magic code, or the TNDSM for short," answered Ginger, taking a hot cookie sheet of the oven. "What it means is that we witch—people with dark powers—can only use our magic for semi-evil acts."

"Semi-evil? That is so not a word," insisted Duchess, rolling her eyes. "And what do you mean? I didn't think witches had limitations."

"It's not just us; it goes for dark wizards, fairies, and other magical creatures, too," explained Ginger, slipping her hands out of her pink oven mitts. "And we didn't always have restrictions. After the Evil Queen tired to take over the other kingdoms with her magic, the mayors and rulers of Ever After formed a law pertaining to dark sorcerers and how far they can go with their magic."

"What? No way. How come I've never heard of it?" challenged Duchess, crossing her arms as the girl took out another mixing bowl.

Ginger shrugged. "Not a lot of people have. I guess it's because it's a witch thing." She began to pout flour and sugar into her giant mixing bowl. "We witches tend to get looked down on, so it's my guess people wouldn't care that much about a law directed towards us."

"Who cares about the stupid rule? You're good at making stuff," sweet talked Duchess, making puppy eyes at Ginger. "And I bet it won't take long. All you gotta do is mix up this potion or whatever, and then you'll be done."

"Sorry Duchess, but I can't do that," insisted Ginger calmly, smiling an apologetic smile at the swan princess. "It's not because of the rules, but because a love potion sounds…we…. kind of… _evil._ And I'm not. I wouldn't feel comfortable making something like that." Ginger stopped stirring the batter her walked over to Duchess, holding out a baking sheet of her newest spelly pastries.

Duchess reached out and took one of the pastries. "It's just a harmless potion," she said, trying her luck. "I'm not asking you to make poison or anything." She slowly bit into the warm, moist dough. The delightful taste of fairycherry filled her mouth.

"You might as well be. In my opinion, love potions are just as toxic, if not more." The timer on the oven dinged, summoning the witch to remove the fresh batch of cookies inside it. Duchess furrowed her eyebrows confusedly.

Ginger, who noticed Duchess's confusion, carefully removed the hot baking sheet out of the oven, set it down beside the others, and looked at the swan princess patiently. "Love potions compel love on the person who drinks it. It literally _forces_ them to fall in love whether they want to or not. I don't wanna make anyone do anything against their will like that."

Duchess set her half-eaten pasty in her lap and began to swing her legs. "That's the thing! I'm not forcing love on anyone! He's already in love with me."

Now Ginger was the one who seemed confused. "Then…why do you need the love potion for?" she asked, adjusting her glittery pink glasses.

Duchess snorted like the answer was obvious. "To ensure his love. To make sure his heart will belong to me forever after."

"If he truly loves you, the potion won't be necessary. You'll always be the apple of his eye," said Ginger simply, turning back to her work. Duchess winced at the word _apple._ The witch literally had to make everything worse by reminding Duchess of that dramatic, pathetic blond. She was about to justify herself, but then Ashlynn suddenly hurried into the kitchen.

"Am I late? Am I late?" she asked frantically, looking up at the wall clock. Her lovely dress and glass heels magically poofed into disgusting rags and torn flats. "I guess I'm late," she said gloomily, slouching slightly. Duchess snorted haughtily at the girl's misfortunate and finished nibbling at her sweet treat. Not everyone could be blessed with a graceful transformation like Duchess. While she could transform into a flawless, elegant swan at will, Ashlynn's clothes poofed into rags against her will any time she was late. Even if she was only tardy for a few seconds.

"Oh, you're just in time, actually," smiled Ginger kindly, completely looking past the fact Ashlynn's magical 'ability had just occurred. "I was just about to start decorating the cupcakes." She looked at Duchess. "Maybe we can finish this talk later," she suggested kindly, "Ashlynn and I have a lot of work to do. The bake sale is soon, and we need to bake enough treats to sell." She then brightened. "Hey, what if you helped out? It'd make everything go faster."

"If I helped, then would you make a love potion for me?" asked Duchess hopefully.

"Sorry, but the answer's still no."

"Oh." Duchess darkened a little. "Well, then I'm outta here. Thanks for completely wasting my time." The swan princess slid off the counter and started towards the door. "Seriously. Is there at least _one_ evil witch in this school?" she muttered to herself. She stopped in the doorway and glared at Duchess. "By the way, that pastry was terrible. It tasted more like frog legs than sugar."

"Hey!" exclaimed an offended Hopper Croakington II, who happened to be passing by in the hallway.

Duchess ignored and walked by him, haughtily holding her chin high. What was wrong with the witches at this school? Didn't they know how to be evil, or did Raven just brainwash them all? _Calm down, Duchess. You have other options._ If Ginger wouldn't make this love potion, Duchess knew a particular dark fairy who would.

* * *

"The TNDSM? Yeah, I've heard of it," nodded Faybelle coolly, doing a perfect split. "And in my opinion, it's just nothing but nonsense. A true dark sorceress doesn't let rules get in her way. It figures that wannabevil Ginger Breadhouse would use that to her defense." Duchess was now outside standing on the bookball field, which was bustling with activity. The bookball team (Daring included) was practicing in center field, while the cheerhexers were going over their routines on the sidelines.

"Listen, Faybelle." Duchess glanced at the other cheerhexers, who were too busy giggling and watching the boys to pay attention to Duchess and the dark fairy. "I need something. A favor."

"So? I'm a dark fairy, not an assistant. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I don't _do_ favors," sassed Faybelle, remaining in a split.

"You're a strong sorceress, right?" asked a fidgeting, glancing over at Daring Charming, who was running across the field to tackle Alistair. "You know how to make potions?"

"Tch. _Duh._ I'm the most powerful dark fairy here," snorted Faybelle arrogantly, "of course I can make potions. It doesn't take an Evil Queen to make one. Anyone with brains can do it."

Duchess nodded weakly. "Right." She looked over her shoulder at the boys. Daring was now on top of Alistair, and Hopper, who had no idea what he was doing, accidentally tripped over them.

"Hooper? What are you doing? You were supposed to be running the other way!" shouted Dexter from the bench.

"So you can make a love potion?" she asked hopefully and in a near whisper as Hopper jumped to his feet and ran past her.

Faybelle raised an eyebrow curiously and looked up at Duchess. "I've never tried to," she admitted, "but I'm pretty sure I can. It's not that hard, really. All you need is the right ingredients and amount of magic. Why?"

"We can't talk here," said Duchess quickly as the other cheerhexers began to regroup. "Just meet me in the study hall after practice. And be sure to bring your spell book."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: It's a never a fairytale without _multiple_ evil forces working in the shadows, right?**

 **Ugh. I'm loosing interest in this story again. It's so...so dull to me now. I mean, what's the purpose? It's not funny or exciting. It's meaningless, to be honest.**

* * *

Apple groaned as her Mirrorphone began to chime One Reflection's "That's What Makes You Charming". It was morning already? As she turned over to turn off her phone, a horrible pain stung her stomach. Apple winced and immediately clutched her stomach, a sick feeling coming over her. Gala jumped up onto the bed and began licking her mistress's face happily. "Good morning to you too, Gala," said Apple, smiling weakly as she petted the snow fox gently.

A tiny Nevermore, Raven's pet dragon, wiggled out from under Apple's covers and transformed into the size of a great dane. "Nevermore? Were you there all night?" asked Apple as the purple-scaled dragon nuzzled her cheek. The dragon bobbed her head and jumped down onto the floor with Gala, the two making noises at each other like they were having a conversation.

"Morning, Apple," yawned Raven from her bed, stretching her arms.

"Good morning, roomie," said Apple, doing her best to sound like the usual cheery Apple White. The princess winced at a stomach cramp and slowly rose from her bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess. I ended up dreaming about Professor Rumpelstiltskin and his stupid surprise pop quizzes." The witch shuddered as she made her bed. "I just hope we don't have one today. I forgot to study again and I don't wanna end up spinning straw into gold all afternoon."

"Yeah. That would be unfortunate," agreed Apple half-heartedly, holding back a gag. She let out a quick, sharp yowl as another intense pain coursed through her stomach. She leaned on her bureau for support as the agony in her middle got worse.

"Apple? Are you all right?" Raven was over by the princess's side in two seconds. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just…feeling a bit unfairest right now," admitted Apple as she started to lose feeling in her legs.

"This must be morning sickness," noted Raven, "but it should go away, right? The book we found yesterday said something about it being temporary." Apple and Raven had spent all day yesterday looking for information that would educate Apple on pregnancy and being a mother. Though it was all a lot to absorb and grasp, Apple had memorized the most important details.

Apple nodded weakly. "I'll be fine," she said dizzily, straightening herself back up. "Now let's hurry and get ready before we really have to spin straw into gold for Professor Rumpelstiltskin." Raven smiled and patted Apple on the back before retreating back to her side of the room.

 _It's not that bad, Apple. Just ignore the pain and it'll go away._

Apple told herself this repeatedly as she carefully unrolled her hair curlers, allowing her blond locks to lightly fall past her shoulders and to her waist. The pain, dizziness, weakness. All of it was just a part of motherhood.

 _Motherhood._

A state Apple had never hexpected to enter so early. She and Daring were supposed to have a beautiful baby girl (possibly blond) in their story, but that was further down the line. After they were married and became queen and king. After they obtained their happily ever after. A lump began to form in Apple's throat. She didn't even know if she was still going to get her happily ever after. And what about Sparrow? Although he was a Rebel, would he still get a happy ending? Apple didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

And speaking of Sparrow, how was this even going to work? They weren't together, yet Apple was carrying his child. Would they have to work out an agreement? How would they even hide their child? How was Apple going to hide her pregnancy when she started to show? Would someone eventually put two and two together? What would happen if one of Apple's rivals found out? Would they blackmail her or try to steal her story? And what about Apple's mother? Would Apple have to resort to telling her?

Apple's head was spinning with so many questions, she began to feel nauseous. Everything used to be so simple. You signed the Storybook of Legends and then prepared for your destiny while you eagerly awaited to earn your happily ever after. But now, everything was complicated. Apple's life was literally a mess. She had so many secrets to keep and only a few people to turn to for support. What was she going to do? Was destiny going to fix this? Was everything-

Apple's thoughts were cut short as she felt her dinner from yesterday coming back up. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not now._ Her stomach began to churn and a sick feeling came over her.

"Hey, Apple? Are you all right? You're starting to look green," observed Raven as she emerged from behind her changing station. Apple didn't give herself time to answer. She immediately cupped her hand over her mind and raced out of the dorm room.

Blondie Lockes just happened to be leaving her room as Apple entered the hall. "Oh, Apple! Mind if I ask some questions for my mirrorcast?" she asked hopefully as Apple ran past.

Apple ignored her and burst into the crowded bathroom. Ashlynn, who was washing her face at one of the sinks, looked away from the mirror and at Apple. "Apple!" she exclaimed, "are you-"

The princess ran past Ashlynn and into one of the stalls. She didn't even close the door behind her. As soon as she bent over the toilet, all of her food from the previous day came pouring out through her mouth and into the bowl.

"Apple! Apple, are you okay?" asked Ashlynn with concern as she and some other girls crowded around the outside of the stall. After throwing up a little bit more, Apple raised her head and sniffled, her throat burning. She really did _not_ feel good right now.

"I'm…I'm fine," she lied, disregarding her dry, burning throat. "I just…I think I'm just a little sick from last night's dinner. That spaghetti didn't sit well with me."

Ashlynn nodded as Apple slowly stood up from her knees. "Maybe you should let the headmaster know that you're sick," suggested Ashlynn worriedly as Apple emerged from the stall tiredly. "I don't think you should stress yourself with school today since you aren't feeling fairy well." Just then, everyone began speaking at once.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Should I help you back to your dorm room?"

"Are you feeling all right? I know the perfect home remedy for stomach aches."

Apple managed a weak smile. She was touched by how concerned everyone was about her. "No….that's not necessary, but thank you. I'll be fine. I should start feeling better after a while." Duchess, who was brushing her teeth at the sink closet to the door, spat and snorted.

Ashlynn didn't look too convinced. "Are you sure? I know the headmaster wouldn't have a problem letting you sleep in today." Apple wished she could help Ashlynn understand that sleep was going to fix this. This was just a natural part of what Apple was going through.

Apple nodded. "I-I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." She smiled widely, inwardly wincing at a sharp stomach cramp.

Ugh. Would this seriously how it would be every single morning? Eventually, someone would know something was seriously wrong with her if she kept running to vomit in the bathroom every single day. Apple would just have to find a way to hide her morning sickness. Hide. That was something Apple was doing a lot these days. She didn't really like having secrets.

And she had no idea how much longer she could keep them.

* * *

"White? Is that you?" asked Sparrow, raising an eyebrow at Apple as she sat down beside him in crownculus. "You look terrible." Apple ignored him and set her bag down on the floor. She took out her clipboard, notes, and hextbook. "What? So you're not talking to me now?" asked Sparrow lowly as Apple turned to chapter ten. Apple didn't reply as she scribed the date in the right-hand corner of a fresh sheet of paper.

The princess didn't feel like dealing with Sparrow right now. So far, her morning had been awful. It took her about ten minutes to get dressed; the pain had weakened her and she could just barely move. And then for breakfast, she had to force down goopy porridge so her friends wouldn't become even more concerned with her health. Thus, her stomach was fairy upset.

"Just leave me alone, Sparrow," she said lowly so he couldn't hear the pain in her voice.

"Why? What's the matter?"

Apple looked away. The concern in Sparrow's voice was tormenting her. For some odd reason, she felt like she was betraying him. "It's…it's nothing," she lied in a whisper, staring down at her paper. Tears began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Don't even bother lying to me, White. I know you better than-" Sparrow stopped short as Ms. Her Majesty the White Queen began the day's lesson. Apple tried to pay attention to the teacher's instruction, but was distracted as Sparrow opened his empty notebook and wiped out a page. Her quickly scribbled something down and slid it over to Apple. The princess knew it was wrong to pass notes in class, but she couldn't help but glance at the note anyway.

 _ **Does this have anything to do with…?**_

Apple bit her lip. Would it be wise to tell Sparrow? Like he even cared. Did he? Apple took a quick glance around the classroom to make sure no was watching and then jotted down something underneath Sparrow's writing: **since when do you care?** She knew that sounded rude, but she wasn't in the mood for Sparrow's games.

She didn't look at Sparrow as she slid the parchment back to him. A few seconds later, after writing something else, Sparrow returned the note. Feeling sick and jittery at the same time, Apple read what he wrote.

 _ **Feisty.**_

What? Apple allowed herself to take a quick glance at Sparrow. The young man winked at her and smiled his bad-boy grin. Seeing his grin made Apple feel a teensy bit better, but she ignored these feelings. She furrowed her brows at him and took back the note, writing something else: **This isn't a joke, Sparrow.**

 _ **I no that.**_

Apple couldn't help but roll her eyes at the rebel rocker's poor grammar usage. She took back the parchment and added a quick lecture: **you mean 'know'. 'No' is used when indicating a negative response. 'Know' means to be aware of something.**

When Sparrow saw this, he rolled his own eyes. _**You can lecture me on my grammer later,**_ he wrote back.

Apple shook her head. **You mean 'grammar'** , she countered on the paper. Oddly, this conversation with Sparrow was making her feel better. Like the pain was never there in the first place. Before Sparrow took back the parchment, she quickly scribbled down: **now pay attention to the lesson. If your math is anything like your English, you need all the help you can get.**

Sparrow replied: _**I'm smarter than what you think, White.**_

Apple held back a giggle. For some reason, she believed him.

* * *

King White smiled affectionately as the coach came to a halt before the White grand palace. "Welcome, dearest wife," he announced in his strong, regal voice as he descended the stairs. The driver immediately hopped down from his position up front with the horses, and opened the coach door for the queen. The king smiled proudly as his wife emerged from the coach. The sunlight seemed to magnify her beauty, giving her the appearance of a pure angel dressed in scarlet and gold.

Snow smiled and began to ascend the stairs, approaching her husband humbly. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble running the kingdom while I was away," she teased as he pulled her into his strong arms.

"Not at all," chuckled King White, squeezing his wife a little tighter. While the queen was away, he missed her kisses and affectionate embraces. He had even felt a little lonely all those nights, yearning for the woman who was supposed to be sleeping in the bed right beside him. "Tell me, how is your mother?" he asked as the royal couple entered their grand palace.

"She is well. A little on the distant side, but well," replied Snow as they made their way to the throne room. A warm, fuzzy feeling tickled King White as his wife exchanged "hellos" and "how are you's" with every servant they came across. This is what he loved about Snow. She was soft, gentle, and considerate of every being no matter how big, small, rich, or poor.

"I assume she still won't take up on our offer. That woman can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes," he said playfully.

"I don't think she wishes to live in the palace again. I believe she prefers her small countryside mansion instead. I wouldn't be able to talk her into leaving even if I wanted to." The royal couple settled down into their comfortable thrones in their gold-adorned throne room.

"And what of our daughter Apple? I'm sure you visited her at the school on your way here."

Snow folded her hands in her lap properly. "Our daughter…" She trailed off for a second. "Is doing well in her studies. She seems comfortable and happy with her life at Ever After High."

Just then, their head butler entered the throne room. "Your Highnesses," he bowed, remaining in the wide doorway. "Shall I open the gates? Your subjects are quite…eager to see their queen again."

King White let out a loud laugh, completely oblivious to his wife's small frown and fidget. "Yes, yes, indeed! Reopen the gates to our loyal subjects." I'm sure they will be most happy to once again lay eyes on their perfect queen." He added another proud laugh. He was happy to once again be beside his queen. She was his everything; he loved her with all of his heart and would do anything to please her.

And now that they were once again together, nothing could ruin their perfect relationship.

* * *

Duchess scowled as the castleteria set a bowl of "pasta" on her lunch tray. It literally looked like inedible, mushy goop. Didn't this school serve _real_ food? She was a princess, after all. She should be eating way better than this commoner food. However, the girl held her tongue and emerged from the lunch line, her eyes drifting around the room for Faybelle. Instead of finding Faybelle, her eyes landed on Daring's table. The whole table was taken by his bookball friends, who were joking around with each other.

And seated right beside Daring was Apple White. A part of Duchess felt betrayed as she watched Daring wrap his arm around her waist. So they were a couple now? Ugh, why did that pesky blond _always_ get the best of everything? Princes, kingdoms, happily ever afters, stories; it didn't matter. Just because she was the daughter of some annoying, chipmunk-voiced queen, everyone treated her like she was some kind of goddess, and it wasn't fair. Duchess deserved just as much attention as Apple, yet everyone ignored her.

"Hey! Swan!" called Faybelle's voice, pulling Duchess out of her hateful thoughts. The swan princess looked to her right to see Faybelle sitting at a table by herself in the corner. After taking one last glance at Daring's table, Duchess started towards the dark fairy grimly.

"You're lucky no one knows who you are," said Faybelle matter-of-factly as Duchess sat down across from her. "Otherwise, everyone would've been staring at you. You were just standing there looking totally out of it." She snorted. "Princesses," she said disgustedly.

"So have you found anything?" asked Duchess hopefully, looking at Daring from the corner of her eyes.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Faybelle folded her napkin carefully and looked at Duchess with unreadable eyes. "So I found this, like, really old spell book in the forbidden book section in the library and I think I found our recipe."

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Duchess, her mood brightening.

"Not so fast, birdie." Faybelle held up a hand. "We have a problem."

Duchess immediately darkened back up. "A problem?" she repeated, "like what?" It seemed problems were all Duchess was coming across.

"The whole book's written in an ancient tongue," replied Faybelle, taking a slow sip of her soda. "One I'm not familiar with. So unless you know a sorceress who somehow miraculously managed to live for a few hundred years, you can kiss that love potion goodbye."

"It shouldn't be hard finding one, right?" asked Duchess, biting her lip nervously. "You heard of Old Man Winter, right? He's been alive for like… _ages._ So I'm sure they are sorceresses out there just as old, if not older. I mean, look at your mom! She _has_ to be ancient if she managed to curse Sleeping Beauty all those hundred plus years ago and then have a daughter who happens to be only a teenager."

Faybelle clacked her tongue distastefully. "Once again, your stupidity pains me." She shook her head in disgust. "No, that's not how it happened at all. My mom didn't curse Sleeping Beauty. She was _supposed_ to curse Briar, Sleeping Beauty's _daughter_. But then the Evil Queen showed up and stole that role." Faybelle hissed in the direction of Raven Queen's table.

"Wait…. _what?_ "

The dark fairy rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

"So…you're supposed to curse Briar's daughter?" Duchess furrowed her brows in confusion. "But how does that work? Wouldn't that mean you'll have to wait a hundred years after Briar's curse kicks in?"

"Obviously." Faybelle crunched on a carrot stick and glanced at Duchess like the princess was slowwitted.

Duchess snorted. "That's _way_ too complicated for my taste."

"Oh please. All stories have their loopholes," insisted Faybelle wryly, "for an example: how did the Candy Witch have Ginger if she supposingly burned to death in her own cauldron? And as the daughter of Rapunzel, shouldn't Holly O'Hair have been raised by a witch instead of a queen and be oblivious of her title as a princess? Hex, even _your_ story has complications. I'm not even gonna bother asking how Odette and her prince managed to make a baby with a crazy wizard chasing them around. And how did-"

"I get it," interrupted Duchess dryly. She glanced over at Daring's table as the perfect prince's regal laugh resonated through the castleteria. "Look, there's gotta be another way to make the potion," she said lowly.

"Ha. Good luck finding one. It's not like you can go around asking questions," said Faybelle, pushing aside her lunch tray and taking out her Mirrorphone.

Duchess wasn't giving up that easily. "There's always your mom, right? And Ginger's. I'm sure they can help." Before Faybelle could retort, the bell rang. Duchess frowned and as she and the rest of her classmates rose from their seats.

She wasn't giving up. She wasn't going to lose to Apple White. Not anymore. She was going to do whatever it took to get her happily ever after. _Whatever_ it took.

* * *

"That man…I have to become that man's…."

Valentine touched her mirror as the darkness shrieked around her. "She stole him from me," she whispered as a hazy image of Snow White replaced her reflection in the mirror. She would _never_ be at peace until she had her revenge. "And there she is living in a life of good health, fortunate, and love, while I remain alone in the shadows." That woman had stolen everything from Valentine. And in return, Valentine was going to do the same to Snow.

"You stole the man I loved most," said Valentine to the image of Snow hatefully, "and so, I'll take what _you_ love most." The image of Snow was then replaced by an image of Apple White, Snow's daughter. "Such a shame. You're fairy own daughter will have to pay for the crimes of her mother."

But then again, life was unfair. Valentine had learned that the hard way when Snow _stole_ and then _married_ the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: It's me. I just don't think it's right to abandon this story again. Don't get me wrong: that week plus break felt good. But I think it's time to jump into the saddle again. Thus, I present this chapter. A very LONG one at that. You see, I set goals for myself when it comes to words; I want every chapter to roughly have around 5,000 or more words. But some days I got lazy, so I made some chapters shorter than what they should've been. I was about 5,000 words behind, so to make up for that, I added that extra 5,000 into this chapter.**

 **But anyways, someone asked me if I listened to music while I write. And I do. There's this one song that truly inspires me to continue this story. I try to listen to it every time I write. It's called "Back to Life" by Maria Kacanda. This song's hard to find, but you can listen it by SoundCloud. In Google, just type in "Back to Life by Maria K" or you can use her full surname. It doesn't matter. One of the first if not the first links is a SoundCloud link, where you can listen to it for free. The song will start playing as soon as the page loads. It's 4 minutes and 54 seconds. Just listen to the whole song before you judge it. I don't know why, but it just inspires me and makes me ship Apple x Sparrow even harder.**

 **Well, anyways, back to the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as I thought it would; only a couple of hours. Good for me! Anyways, don't forget to review at the end. Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me.**

 **Boy, I hope I didn't go past the T rating with this chapter. I don't know, because I've read some books for teens that went there. And I mean went there.**

 **I just got a review a few minutes ago that says I have some missing words and typos. Dang, I was really trying to avoid that. Now I gotta go back and reread over everything. This is gonna be bothersome…. I got that review six minutes ago. I also got a review 3 minutes ago about ship names. Whoever posted those two reviews are so lucky they happened to be online reading my story right before I updated. Now that's good timing.**

* * *

"Hey, Apple. Blondie and I are going shopping later. Wanna come?" asked Briar as she and her best friend forever after walked through the buzzing halls. "They're having a sale at Fairest Fashions. Fifty percent off the entire store!"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I promised the headmaster I'd tutor today," said Apple, pressing her books against her chest. "Responsibilities come first. Maybe I can catch you two later. I'm sure this won't take long." They stopped in front of the study hall.

"Sure thing. But be sure you don't take too long; there might not be anything left when you get there, 'cuz I'm gonna get down!" Briar dropped her hot-pink skateboard on the floor. "Well, later!" And with that, Briar took off down the hall on her board. "Coming throuuuughhhhh!" she called loudly.

Apple allowed herself to smile and entered the study hall. "Alright, let's get started," announced Apple, reviewing her notes on her clipboard as she seated herself at the front desk. "I'm Apple White and we're going to be reviewing crownculus-"

"Crowns! A new one would definitely spice up my look," interrupted Daring Charming. Startled, Apple looked up to see Daring to be sitting at one of the desks in the front row. The prince took a hand mirror out of nowhere and began inspecting his reflection.

" _Daring_? You're failing math?" Apple was surprised. She hadn't hexpected a prince like Daring to fall behind in his studies. After all, it was his job to be dutiful and responsible with both his grades and destiny.

"Hey! I'm here, too!" spoke up a voice. Much to Apple's dismay, Sparrow Hood was sitting in the back of the classroom. Oh godmother. Daring, Apple, _and_ Sparrow all in one place? This wasn't going to work out at all. He winked. "And if I would've known the tutor was so foxy, I would've sat up front." He winked at Apple as he took a seat in the front row of desks.

"Mind your tongue, Hood. That's _my_ storybook princess you're talking to," warned Daring, not taking his eyes off his reflection. Apple facepalmed. She knew for a fact this wasn't going to be fairest.

" _Your_ princess? Yeah, right. If White had to choose between me and you, she'd pick me without a second thought," insisted Sparrow arrogantly, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk. He flashed his bad-boy grin and winked at Apple again.

 _Keep it together, Apple. Set an example._ "Boys, this is tutoring. Not debate class. Now if you want to pass math this year, I suggest you go ahead and get out your hextbooks," said Apple thoroughly and properly.

"Feisty. And the Sparrow Hood doesn't need tutoring. I'm the smartest one in class." Sparrow yawned with boredom. "I'm just here because my mom wanted me to come."

"Oh really? If you're so smart, then you should be able to answer this simple question," said Daring challengingly, looking away from his mirror for once. "What is three times forty one?"

"Are you taking me for a fool?" asked Sparrow in a somewhat aggressive voice, "because last time I checked-"

"Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Poppy O'Hair, suddenly bursting into the classroom. "Holly had a hair malfunction, and it took forever to fix with all that hair she has." Poppy was the daughter of Rapunzel and the younger twin sister to Holly O'Hair, the heir of their mother's fairytale.

"It's…no problem, Poppy," smiled Apple as Sparrow and Daring began quarreling. "We were just getting started." _At least I think we were….._ "Just take a seat and-"

"Sorry I'm late!" It was Holly O'Hair's turn to barge into the room. "I was having a hair malfunction and it took Poppy forever to fix." Like Poppy, Holly had auburn hair, but hers wasn't cut short like her sister's; instead, hers went past her feet flowing a few inches on the floor behind her.

"It's no problem, Holly. We were just about to get started." Apple took a deep breath as Holly took a seat besides Daring while Poppy chose to sit next to Sparrow. "If the boys would behave themselves," she added loudly, clearing her throat. However, the two young men continued to argue back and forth. They even started to shove each other's faces roughly.

"Boys!" exclaimed Apple, using her queenly voice as she arose from her seat. When the boys looked at her, she smiled widely and batted her eyelashes at them. "There's no need to fight," she said sweetly, "we're all friends here." The guys sighed dreamily and separated. "That's better," smiled Apple, sitting back down. "Now, to begin our lesson…"

The next hour went by quickly. As Apple instructed her pupils through their lesson, she couldn't help but notice how Poppy kept looking at Sparrow. Every time she happened to look Poppy's way, she caught the girl watching Sparrow in a…. _dreamy_ sort of way. And for some odd reason, it bothered Apple. _A lot._ In fact, there were times when Apple caught herself paying more attention to Poppy and Sparrow than she was to the lesson. Although Sparrow didn't seem to notice Poppy's looks, Apple still found the whole thing fairy annoying. And when they were all working as a group on a problem, Apple couldn't help but notice how Poppy flirted with Sparrow.

Every time she did this, Apple stirred Sparrow's focus away from Poppy and towards their math problem. The princess got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach every time she thought about the possibility of the two of them liking each other. At one point, Sparrow had actually flirted back, and seeing Poppy's face flush had made Apple's stomach turn upside down. The perfect princess had never felt such a feeling before and didn't like it at all. At one point, Sparrow had actually fallen asleep and Apple didn't bother waking him. She let him be so she wouldn't have to endure watching Poppy flirt with him some more.

When their session finally ended, Sparrow and Poppy stayed behind. And since Apple didn't trust the two of them alone, she pretended like she was absorbed in her writing so Sparrow and Poppy wouldn't suspect that was she eavesdropping.

"So Sparrow, I wanted to ask you something," began Poppy, looking somewhat nervously at the rebel rocker, who was waking up from his nap. "See, I know you're into music and everything, and I happen to have two tickets to the Kings of Mayhem concert tonight…" Apple began to feel dizzy. Was Poppy asking Sparrow out on a date?

Sparrow yawned widely as he stretched out his-what Apple assumed to be stiff-legs. "Huh?" he said sluggishly and inattentively, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Is it over yet?"

Poppy giggled. "You really don't like math, do you? But what I was asking was if you wanted to go see the Kings of Mayhem concert tonight. I have another free ticket, and no one else wanted to go." Apple knew for a fact that was a lie. She could think of a number of people who would've squealed at the chance to see the Kings of Mayhem. Raven, Melody Piper, Dexter, Cerise, and so on.

"Yeah, sure. The Spar-row Hood doesn't have anything else better to do. The rest of the Merry Men all have dates with their _girlfriends_." Apple started to feel even dizzier as the two left, chatting with each other about the Kings of whatever-it-was.

The princess frowned deeply as she quickly gathered up her things and scurried out of the classroom in an attempt to hear the rest of their conversation. Unfortunately, by the time Apple made it out into the hallway, the two were gone.

* * *

Apple shivered as a light breeze brushed against her. "It's getting chilly," she said, adjusting her scarf. She wasn't the only one dressed warmly; the other Book End villagers were also dressed for the weather complete with sweaters, hats, and scarves. The winter was approaching, so that was probably the reason the weather was changing.

The girl continued down the cobblestone road, careful not to look into the Fairest Fashions boutique as she walked by it. She knew she had told Briar she would go shopping with her and Blondie, but Apple had other things to do. They'd just have to get together some other day. Right now, she was on a mission. She picked up the pace as she got closer to the Red Shoes Dance Club.

"Hey look! It's Apple White!"

"She's so perfect!"

"Look at that scarf. I so gotta get one just like it."

Usually, Apple would smile or wave at her adoring public, but she chose to ignore them today. She knew that was wrong and everything, but her mind was set on something else and she couldn't be distracted. She was thankful to see that there wasn't a line at the Red Shoes Dance Club's ticket window as the establishment came into view.

As she walked by, she glanced into the Tower Hair Salon, which happened to be right next to Red Shoes. Thankfully, Poppy O'Hair was inside styling a customer's hair. As long as she wasn't with Sparrow, Apple was happy. The princess's attention moved to next door as Apple walked up to the Red Shoes' ticket window. "Um, hexcuse me," she announced, tapping on the glass to awake the sleeping man on the other side.

"Huh?" The man startled, nearly falling out of his chair. "Oh, yes! How can I help you?" he asked over the intercom, adjusting his crooked glasses as he straightened up.

"I'd like to purchase two tickets to the Kings of Mayhem concert tonight," said Apple, opening her apple-shaped purse.

The employee on the other side shook his head tiredly. "Sorry miss, but that show was sold out weeks ago. Honestly, I don't understand how you youngsters can bare to listen to that loud nonsense…"

Apple's heart sank. "Sold out?" Great. How was she supposed to get into the concert now? The girl immediately put back on a smile. "Okay. Thank you." And with that, she started back down the cobblestone road. Well, that was a fairy fail. There was no way she was getting into that concert now. Feeling defeated for once in her life, Apple decided to visit the Glass Slipper.

"Hi, Apple," greeted Ashlynn Ella cheerily as Apple entered the shop, the bell ringing above her head.

"Oh. Hi Ashlynn," returned Apple gloomily, sitting down beside the shoes displays. Luckily, it was just the two of them in the store, so Apple wouldn't have to worry about smiling and acting cheery for her public.

"Apple? Is everything alright?" asked Ashlynn worriedly, quickly setting down some shoe boxes and sitting down beside her friend. "You don't seem like yourself today."

Apple let out a sigh. "Yeah. Well, no." How as she even going to explain to Ashlynn about the concert without mentioning Poppy and Sparrow? Though she knew her friend forever after would never tell, Apple didn't want to give Ashlynn a reason to believe she liked Sparrow.

Ashlynn took a quick look around the store and leaned in a little closer. "Is it Sparrow?" she asked lowly and understandingly.

"No!" protested Apple a little too quickly, "it's…um….something else." At that moment, Apple decided to tell a little fib. "There's a Kings of Mayhem concert at the Red Shoes Dance Club tonight, and Raven really wants to go. I wanted to surprise her with some tickets, but they're already sold out."

"The Kings of Mayhem? I don't remember Raven mentioning anything about them, but I know about her interest in music." Ashlynn then smiled widely. "Lucky for her, you came just in time."

"Huh?" Apple looked up with confusion as Ashlynn stood up and went over to the counter.

"A friend of Hunter's gave him two tickets to the concert a few days ago," explained Ashlynn, "but neither of us are fans of the music group, so I was just going to throw them away. But now that I know you wanna take Raven to the concert, I'll give them to you."

Apple instantly brightened up. "Really?"

Ashlynn nodded before disappearing into the back room. "I think taking Raven to the concert is a great idea. The headmaster's been putting her under a lot of stress with his attempts to push her towards her storybook destiny, so I guess she deserves a break. Now where did I put them…?"

"Oh my godmother! Thank you so much!" Apple started to feel hopeful. See, she had a _different_ reason for wanting to go to the concert. That way, she could make sure nothing was going on between Sparrow and Poppy O'Hair. Not that Apple was jealous or anything, but it was just to make sure the two were just friends. After all, Apple was technically looking out for Poppy. She _was_ a princess after all.

And princesses didn't belong with commoners.

* * *

Raven glared distastefully as the high stack of hextbooks the headmaster had given her. _101 Evil Spells, Evil Hexonomics, Evil Kingdom Mismanagement, A Villain's Evil Guide to Being Devious._ All of them had one thing in common; the word _evil._ And that was one thing Raven Queen was not. She just wished she could get this through Milton Grimm's thick skull. Ever since Legacy Day, all he ever did was try to convince her to change her mind, or scare her about the "consequences" of being rebellious.

And Raven was sick of it. Why couldn't he see that there was nothing wrong with choosing your destiny? With living _your_ own life the way _you_ wanted to. But like a lot of people Raven knew, the headmaster couldn't look past tradition. This wasn't the old days anymore. Things were different now. Stories could be written and there was no wrong in forging your own path. But a lot of people thought the complete opposite. Like Apple, for an example.

Raven kicked off her shoes and grabbed her Mirrorpod. After shuffling through her long playlist, she put on her headphones and began bobbing her head to the rhythm.

No matter how much reassurance Raven had to give, Apple was still afraid of straying off the course of her prewritten destiny. She was scared that their story would go _poof_ forever after and that she wouldn't get her happily ever after. Deep down, Raven didn't fault Apple for having doubts. Ever since Raven first found out about her "destiny" to become the next queen of evil, she had felt unsure also. She had no idea what would become of her if she refused to live a life like her mom.

But now that everything was said and done, Raven didn't regret anything. She was confident and comfortable with her decision to be good. Unfortunately, a lot of the school didn't feel the same way. Some people (Apple included) believed that Raven would go _poof_ on graduation day, while others thought the entire Fairytale World would one day plunge into chaos.

Rumors like these made Raven realize how ignorant and oblivious most of the world was to the truth. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf flipped the script by marrying each other, but the world didn't fall apart. Maid Marian had also shown her rebellious side when she refused to be a damsel and ran off with Robin Hood and his Merry Men instead. She didn't go _poof_ either.

Dog-sized Nevermore crawled out from under her mistress's bed and sat at Raven's feet, cocking her head as if asking something. Raven smiled and patted her lap. The purple dragon let out a grateful yip and jumped up onto her mistress's lap. Raven's thoughts wandered back to destiny as she gently petted her dragon.

Prewritten destiny was nothing but a prison. It made people feel chained. Trapped. Why live a life you didn't want to live? It was your life after all. You had the right to do what you wanted with it. And just because you chose to stray from your story didn't mean you wouldn't get a happily ever after. You would be in control, and could thus choose your own happily ever after.

That's when Raven thought of Cerise. As the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood _and_ her storybook villain the Big Bad Wolf, Cerise was forced to hide her true identity and heritage from the world. There could be serious trouble if the rest of the world knew two people who weren't destined to be together made love.

And that made Raven think of Apple. That poor girl was flat out in denial no matter how you looked at it. She kept telling herself over and over that everything would work out just because she signed the Storybook of Legends. That predetermined destiny would solve magically solve everything. Regardless of what Raven constantly told her, Apple still kept telling herself that.

Although Apple didn't realize (or chose to deny) this, Raven knew there was a Rebel deep down inside her. Raven wasn't crazy; she saw her Apple got whenever she was around Sparrow. He made her smile and glow with happiness. But just because he was a commoner and the Book of Legends said she was destined to be with Daring, Apple chose to ignore the possibility of her and Sparrow being something more than friends. But maybe she'd have a change of heart in the future. It was her decision. Apple would just have to realize that.

And the mention of decisions made Raven think about her mother, the Evil Queen. She wondered: had the Evil Queen once been like Raven? Did she too feel doubtful about her storybook destiny when she was Raven's age? What if signing the Storybook of Legends had made her evil? What if she had originally been good, sweet, and caring? Unfortunately, these were questions didn't have the answers to. She was for sure the headmaster wouldn't tell her and she couldn't ask her mother, who was currently imprisoned in the Mirror Realm.

Only a few people like Headmaster Grimm and Raven knew the truth about the Evil Queen and her imprisonment. After the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland all those years ago, the protectors of the land had to seal her away in the Mirror Realm to stop her conquest. However, the protectors told the people something different. They said the Evil Queen was dead, and of course, everyone believed them.

Headmaster Grimm once told Raven he and the other protectors did this so no would seek to free the Evil Queen from her prison behind all mirrors. However, Raven wasn't stupid. She knew another reason he and the others did this was to scare everyone into following their fairytales. Since the Evil Queen had flipped the script, they thought they could make it look like the Evil Queen "died" because she went off destiny's course. But all secrets didn't stay that way for long. Eventually, someone would find out and-

"Raven! Raven!" Apple barged into their dorm room, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh. Hey, Apple." Raven gave the princes a tiny wave and removed her headphones. "What's up?"

"You won't believe it, but I got tickets for the Kings of Mayhem concert tonight!" Apple held up two tickets.

Raven nearly fell out of her chair. "Kings of Mayhem?" she repeated, "but _how_? Their concert has been sold out for weeks now! I didn't even know you listened to their music!"

Apple giggled. "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight, because I'm giving the hextra ticket to you."

Raven's mouth dropped open. "Really? You want me. To go to a Kings of Mayhem concert. With you? Out of all the people you could've asked, you asked _me_?"

Apple nodded hexcitedly. "The concert's at nine; that leaves us with three hours before curfew. So what do you say? Will you go with me?" Apple looked at Raven hopefully.

"Would I? Of course! Getting to see the Kings of Mayhem play would be a dream come true!" Raven seriously hadn't been this hexcited in a while. "I wonder what songs they'll play. Oh, what are we going to wear?" Nevermore jumped down from her lap as she stood up. "I wonder if we'll get to meet the lead guitarist. I'm a big fan of his epic solo at the end of their first track. I mean, Jack's music is cool too, but I don't really care for him all that much. What about you?"

Apple looked like she hadn't been hexpecting a question like that. "Oh…um…Jack? I…um…like his hair."

Raven nodded in agreement. "True. His hairstyle is way wicked. Ooh, you have no idea how pumped I am! Thanks so much!" She gave Apple a quick squeeze. "You're the bestest friend ever after!"

Apple laughed softly. "That isn't a word."

"I know, but you get the point." Raven winked. She then put on a serious face. "Enough about the concert. How are things with Sparrow?"

Apple groaned. "Do we have to talk about him right now? I really don't feel like thinking about him at the moment." Raven could tell from the way Apple was avoiding her eyes that something was wrong.

"Apple…What's going on really?"

"Nothing's going on, okay?" Apple sighed tiredly. "It's just…I don't know anymore."

"Know what?" Raven raised an eyebrow curiously. "You guys had a fight?"

"Why are you saying it like we're together? That isn't helping." Apple looked down at her feet. "It's…well…I don't know how to say it, really. It'll sound absurd anyway."

"Apple, I know you're trying to look past everything, but you don't have to keep running away from your feelings. That won't solve anything, and I think you know that. So if you would just open up every once in a while-"

"No, it's fine." Apple flashed her cheery smile at her. Raven knew the smile was forced, but she didn't say this. If Apple wanted to stay secretive, she could. After all, it was her choice. "You don't have to worry about me; everything's okay, really. Now, what are we going to wear tonight?"

* * *

"I'm so hexcited! I can't believe I'm really here!" Raven was lightly bouncing her toes with hexcitement. It was dark out and the two girls were waiting in the long line in front of the Red Shoes Dance Club.

"Yeah…me neither," said Apple half-heartedly, standing up on her tip toes to see over the heads of the others in line. She didn't see Sparrow or Poppy, so the two must've already gone in or were in the back of the line. "Boy, there sure are a lot of people here."

"Of course there is. The Kings of Mayhem are the _greatest!_ They're like…the _kings_ of guitar!" enthused Raven. Apple smiled to herself as Raven continued to go on about the rock group. At least _someone_ was enjoying this. Apple was far too anxious to even listen to her friend forever after. She was inching to know the true relationship between Sparrow and Poppy. Not that she was jealous of Poppy or anything! She just wanted to know what was going on. That's all. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Apple bit her lip impatiently as the two girls moved up in the line. _C'mon! Can this go any slower?_ For all she knew, Poppy could already be making a move on Sparrow inside, and Apple wouldn't be there to stop them. Not that she was trying to get in between them or anything! She just wanted to stop Poppy from making a mistake. After all, not only was Sparrow arrogant and kind of a jerk, but he was a commoner while Poppy was a princess. A relationship like that wasn't allowed.

"Ooh, we're almost in!" squealed Raven as the two girls stepped up again. "We're only…one, two, three—three heads away from being in a Kings of Mayhem concert! I'm so hexcited, I'm so hexcited!"

"I know! You've already said that like…ten times already," giggled Apple, rolling her eyes at Raven. Though to be honest, Apple was a little pleased with herself that she asked Raven to come along. She had never seen the girl so pumped.

"Tickets," droned the Red Shoes Dance Club employee at the entrance when the girls made it to the front of the line. The two girls handed him their tickets, and eagerly entered the dance club.

They were immediately greeted by pounding music and a large, noisy river of people. Apple began to feel a little self-conscious as she noticed practically everyone was dressed for a rock concert with their colorful hair, dark makeup, and outrageous outfits. She didn't see not one person who was wearing a bright color, or looked sane for that matter. The girl kind of wished she hadn't been so picky when it came to dressing. Now she really stuck out, and attention was one of the things Apple didn't want right now.

"C'mon! The concert's already starting," said Raven, grabbing Apple's arm and guiding her through the dark, buzzing club. Apple nodded weakly as the girls entered the concert hall, which was already booming with activity. The music group Apple assumed to be the Kings of Mayhem was already on stage screaming loud, bizarre things Apple couldn't make out. And to add on to that noise, the crowd was roaring at the top of their lungs and dancing wildly to the "music".

"I love this song!" yelled Raven over the noise. And with that, she let go of Apple's wrist and disappeared into the crowd. Apple's anxiety began to rise as she pushed through the crowd in a different direction. She needed to find Sparrow and Poppy. Wherever they might've been…..

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" said Apple apologetically as she maneuvered through the thick crowd. Yesh, if only there weren't so many people here…. The princess's ears perked at the sound of Poppy's familiar laughter, which sounded really faint over the thundering music and cheering. Apple desperately looked around and her eyes widened as she caught a few of Sparrow and Poppy. The two were slipping out away from the concert and into the hall.

Apple began to feel panicked as she thought of the possible things Poppy and Sparrow could be doing. She wouldn't allow it! Without bothering to apologize, the princess pushed her way through he crowd and followed Poppy and Sparrow through the door, which lead her into the same hallway Raven and Apple had just been in. The girl quickly scanned the crowd, her eyes searching for the two. When she didn't spot them, she decided to start looking around the club.

Staying shy of the thick crowds, the girl wandered farther down the hall until she found a few doors at the end of it. Feeling hopeful, Apple swung open one of them. "Hey!" cried out a half-nude lady from inside the room.

"Yikes! Sorry about that!" apologized Apple quickly, immediately slamming the door closed. Okay, so Sparrow and Poppy definitely weren't in there. Still feeling somewhat hopeful, the girl tried another door, but cautiously this time. This room was occupied by one couple who was kissing so much, they were oblivious to Apple in the doorway. "Sorry," whispered Apple, slowly closing the door closed. Okay, so that was a bust as well. But not to give up her hopes just yet.

Seeing that there were only three more doors left, Apple reached out for one of the doorknobs with slight hesitation. The princess slowly rotated the knob and slowly peaked into the room. She was relieved to find that this room was empty. Good. Next, Apple tried the second door. Thankfully, it was only full of props and outfits for Apple assumed to be the Kings of Mayhem's.

Seeing there was only one door left, Apple tried it. She was surprised to see that it led out to the back of the building, which was somewhat crowded with people. Telling herself that Sparrow and Poppy could be out there, Apple proceeded outside, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as she walked past the groups of gothic and punk dressed teenagers.

"Want one?" asked a bizarrely dressed girl, holding up a cigarette as Apple walked by.

"No thank you." The princess smiled politely at the girl and kept walking. Just as she was deciding to go back inside, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked a smooth, masculine voice. Apple squeaked as the person pressed her against the brick wall. "Looks like I found myself a little princess." Apple bit her lip as she looked slowly at her assaulter. It was a young man with a small t-shirt, thick makeup, a lip ring, and thick, dark floppy hair that covered one eye.

"Please let go of me," ordered Apple politely but firmly.

The man laughed lightly. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm gonna be too rough with you? Don't worry, I'm fairy gentle." Apple shivered as the man began to feel around her waist, slightly feeling under her skirt.

Frightfully, Apple bit her lip. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

* * *

"Apple? Apple?" called out Raven loudly, slowly making her way through the thick crowd. Where the hex did she go? You'd think it'd be easy to find the odd one out, considering that Apple had been the only one wearing bright colors. "Apple?" Raven was too busy looking for her friend, she accidentally ran into someone. "Sorry," apologized Raven quickly, brushing past them.

" _Raven_?" asked a voice. Raven looked around to see the familiar face of Poppy O'Hair.

" _Poppy_?" Raven had barely recognized the girl since she was dressed like everyone else with bizarre hair dyes and ripped, rebel-themed clothing. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Poppy seemed just as confused.

"I'm here with Apple; I think she got lost somewhere around here." As she said this, Raven glanced over her shoulder to make sure she didn't see her friend forever after.

"Apple? I didn't think she'd be one to like the Kings of Mayhem," commented Poppy with a small laugh, "but I'm here with Sparrow. He went off somewhere a few minutes ago and I haven't seen him since."

Raven froze. Sparrow was here? Wait a second…This was no coincidence. "Oh no," said Raven, realization coming over her. What trouble had Apple gotten herself into now?

* * *

"Please stop touching me," whimpered Apple as the man whose name she didn't know continued to feel under her skirt. "This is highly impolite." She was doing her best to stay calm, which was hard to do when some pervert was feeling you up.

The man laughed lightly. "You know you want this as much as I do. Now, why don't we go inside and find somewhere quiet where we can-"

"No!" Apple tried shoving the man away from her, but he was way stronger than what she thought.

"Now, now. No need to get unruly," he said freshly, keeping his firm grip on Apple. "There's no need to be afraid. As I said earlier, I'm very gentle. Now c'mon before things get ugly." Apple began to panic even more as she allowed the pervert to take her arm and lead her back inside the Red Shoes Dance Club. She had no idea what to do! Should she cry out for help? But what if someone recognized her? That would ruin the White reputation in some way for sure.

"Now. Let's get busy, shall we?" asked the pervert as he shoved Apple into one of the empty rooms and shut the door behind them. Apple started to feel dizzy as he started to take off his shirt. This _was not_ happening. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

"Please…just leave me alone," pleaded Apple lowly, backing against the wall as the pervert neared her. "I…I don't want this."

"Oh, but I do. Now come here." Apple yelped as the man suddenly grabbed her and began pulling down her skirt.

"No, stop!" she cried lowly, tears streaming down her face. "D-don't touch me!" She couldn't believe how weak and helpless she felt. This wasn't how a White was supposed to feel at all! And the worst part was that Apple didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to let this guy continue what he was doing or try to defend herself? Oh, where was a prince when she needed one?!

* * *

"Sparrow? Sparrow!" called out Raven as she caught a glimpse of the rebel rocker. With Poppy following her, Raven exited the concert hall and jogged over to Sparrow, who was leaning against the wall in the dark, crowded entrance hall. "Have you seen Apple?" asked Raven, getting straight to the point as she neared the Hood.

Sparrow looked up. "White? Here?" he asked in disbelief, crossing his arms. "You're joking, right? This isn't her kind of place." He gestured towards a group of punk-dressed kids.

"I know, I know. But she volunteered to bring me here, and then I lost her a few minutes after we arrived," explained Raven nervously. "I've tried calling her phone six times already," she reported, waving around her Mirrorphone. "I think she might be I trouble. What should we do?"

Sparrow furrowed his brows and remained quiet for a second as if he was in deep thought. "Damn," he spat.

"Maybe we could ask around. I'm sure some of these people noticed someone like Apple wandering around," suggested Poppy. "She's kind of hard to miss."

Sparrow shoved his hands into his pockets. "Follow me," was all he said as he started towards the back of the building. Raven and Poppy exchanged glances before hurrying after him. Without saying anything, the girls followed Sparrow through a door which lead them outside the back of the building, where a bunch of smoking teenagers were laughing and joking around with each other. "Yo! Vivienne!" called out Sparrow to a girl who was hanging out with a group of others by the large, loud air conditioners.

The girl who must've been Vivienne looked up. She strayed from her friends and approached Sparrow and the girls. "What's up, S?" she asked. Though it was dark, Raven could make out the girl's appearance. She had somewhat pale and blemish-less skin, dark eyes with matching eye shadow and mascara, glossy pink lips, and blond hair that was cut short with a few pink streaks in the front and sides. Her right arm was covered with tattoos from her shoulder to her wrist, while her abdomen towards her waist was tattooed with stars and her middle left arm covered with outlined tattoos of skulls. Her white tank was ripped unevenly, the longest portion ending right above her bellybutton, while her dark jeans were torn and old combat boots black. She looked like the definition of a rebel girl.

"Who's this?" asked Raven coolly, feeling the need to defend Apple and her crush on Sparrow.

"Relax; it's just one of my cousins," said Sparrow. And then to Vivienne, he asked: "We're looking for one of my friends; she's blond with a red skirt, white blouse, and giant red hair bow. She's been gone for a while and we're looking for her."

Vivienne remained in thought for a few seconds and then shook her head. "Haven't seen her. Have you asked Cousin Anastasia?" She looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Astro," she called.

At the calling of her name another girl with long blood red hair appeared. Her skin was white like Apple's and her lips and eyebrows were a really dark red. Atop her head was a headband with black roses attached to it. Her t-shirted was vampire-printed, her necklace silver, pants dark, and black combat boots high. On her left hand, she wore a fingerless glove, while she wore a studded bracelet around her right wrist. "What's up?" she asked, joining the four.

"They're looking for their friend," informed Vivienne to her punk-themed cousin, "she's wearing all red and white and has blond hair. Have you seen her?"

Anastasia, whose nickname was probably Astro, smiled. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked her cousin Sparrow teasingly. Poppy began to look uncomfortable as Sparrow just rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question," he said impatiently.

Astro shook her head. "I haven't, but maybe Cousin Veronica has. She's been all over the place."

"How many cousins do you guys have?" asked Raven, bewildered.

"The Hood Clan's huge," responded Vivienne casually, "it's a headache trying to remember all my relatives all, really. So you can already guess I don't like family reunions."

 _Another_ girl golden-ish blond hair joined the party. Like her cousins and the rest of the crowd, she wore heavy makeup and sported a single pink hair streak. She was wearing a revealing black and pink corset that stopped right above her bellybutton and a pair of dark shorts that was designed with all kinds of wild patterns. "You called?" she asked in a fresh tone.

"They're looking for their blond friend. She's got on all red and white with a huge red hair bow," informed Astro quickly and to the point.

"Oh, yeah. I saw her." Veronica flipped her blond hair to the side. "She came out here a few minutes ago. She went back inside with Markus, though." She blew a big bubble with her gum. "It looked pretty serious."

"Serious? Serious how?" demanded Raven as a night gust brushed against her.

"Markus's hooking up with a different girl every few days," responded Veronica knowingly but unmotivatedly, flipping her hair again. "Your friend's probably his next."

"What? Next what?" Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then put two and two together. "Oh no," she breathed. "Apple…oh no, oh no, oh no!" There's no way she just…" She couldn't even speak properly. "Sparrow, we-" When she turned around, she noticed Sparrow was already gone. "Come on, Poppy," she said, grabbing Poppy's arm. She dragged the girl back inside.

Raven was literally panicking. Apple was definitely in trouble.

* * *

"Please…please stop," begged Apple for the fifth time as the pervert carefully removed her skirt.

The young man took a good look at her chest and smiled lustfully. "They're a good size," he said, proceeding to take off her bra.

"No! Stop, please!" Apple was literally crying. She had no idea how she was supposed to defend herself. She had never been in a situation like this before! What would be the wise thing to do?

"There's no reason to be so frightened," said the man sweetly and sickeningly, "I'm fairy gentle. I wouldn't want to hurt a princess, now would I?" After he removed her bra, he pressed her against the wall and began kissing her roughly.

"No!" Apple tried to push him away, but the man was just too strong. She yelped as he reached inside her panties. She knew she wasn't a virgin anymore but-

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door suddenly burst open. "Get off her!" raged Sparrow, flying into the room. He threw himself at the pervert just as he was turning around. Both frightened and ashamed, Apple covered up her exposed upper body with her arm and went straight for her clothes on the floor.

"Apple? Apple!" Raven and Poppy rushed into the room. They first looked at Sparrow brawling with the pervert and then they noticed Apple. "Apple, what happened?" asked Raven in alert, hurrying over to her roomie. "Why are you naked?"

Apple burst into tears as she slowly put her clothes back on. "Oh…oh, Raven! It w-was terrible! He tr-tr-tried to-"

"I know." Raven bobbed her head once and picked up Apple's clothes. "Hurry and get dressed. You're safe now. Everything's gonna be okay." Apple just nodded weakly and continued putting on her clothes. "Poppy, go get the manager," directed Raven over her shoulder at the other girl.

"Raven…I wanna go home," wept Apple softly, shaking madly.

"I know, Apple. I know."

* * *

Cerise adjusted her red hood as she strolled through the quiet village of Book End. Well, it wasn't exactly quiet. Although the Red Shoes Dance Club was all the way across the village, she could hear the thunderous music from the concert going on at the dance club. Thankfully, it wasn't too loud. After all, moments like these were some of the only chances Cerise got to think about some things. And like every other person at Ever After High, destiny was on her mind. However, that topic was something she tried not to think on too hard, but there were periods when she just needed to think things over.

She was a Rebel. She wanted to rewrite her own story instead of becoming the next Little Red Riding Hood. Besides, based on Cerise's heritage, there was no way her storybook destiny could've happened anyway. After all, how was she supposed to be eaten by a wolf when she _was_ a wolf? Well, a half wolf.

And then to make things even worse, Cerise's storybook villain was her own sister, Ramona. And there was no way Cerise was going to agree to a destiny where her sister was her enemy. That wasn't fair in the slightest!

That was the downfall about a prewritten destiny. Everything had to be done exactly the way it had been in the past. Even if things were different in the future. And that made every overly complicated.

Cerise knew it wasn't her fault she was the way she was. She was just born that way. But regardless of this fact, she was still forced to keep her true heritage a secret. The only people who actually knew about her family's secret was Raven, a few close cousins, her sister Ramona, and the Huntsman who was supposed to slice the Big Bad Wolf in half with his axe. It would be too dangerous to let others on it on the secret. Because if the wrongs things were said to the wrong person, that would mean big trouble for the Hoods.

And Cerise didn't want her mother and father to get in trouble. Yes, they did rebel against their stories, but it wasn't their fault they fell in love with each other. Wasn't love just a natural force that drew two people together? No one could control it. It just…happened.

Cerise stopped in the middle of the cobblestone road and looked up at the full moon. She could hear wolves from afar howling at the giant, glowing orb. She wasn't going to lie; there were times when she just wanted to flip her hood and howl with them. But she had taught herself to control her natural abilities and instincts a long time ago. For the safety of her and her family.

Her family. Because of destiny, her family was…complicated. To avoid suspicion, Cerise and her mother Little Red Riding Hood, had to live in the village with the other Hoods, far, far away from her dad and sister Ramona. When she was a little girl, Cerise could never figure out why they had to keep their family a secret. But that was back when she didn't know much about her prewritten destiny and her parents' story. She had always yearned for a time when her _whole_ family could be together as a family without having the fear of being discovered.

And she still desired this more than anything. And how knew? Maybe one day, her wish could come true.

* * *

Apple yawned tiredly as she pulled the covers over her head. She was still somewhat frightened by the night's early happens. She didn't understand…How could something like that happen to her? By signing the Storybook of Legends, she had entitled herself to a life of safety and comfort. But yet, someone had nearly taken advantage of her back there.

This was all so confusing. Why was this kind of stuff happening? Since she had already pledged her destiny, she was supposed to be safe. Her life of comfort and safety was supposed to be assured. So why were these things still happening?

Maybe it was because of Raven's choice to not sign her page in the Storybook. Or maybe it was simply because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Apple wanted to believe in the second option, but she couldn't help but think it was because of the first. After all, her story couldn't happen without Raven, right? So maybe when Raven tore out her page of the Storybook, she somehow tore out a part of Apple's story? To be honest, the princess had no idea in the slightest.

However, she was still hoping in her prewritten destiny more than anything. After all, it was the only way she was going to get the perfect happily ever after she had been promised ever since she was a little girl.

A pain in Apple's stomach instantly reminded Apple of her situation. She was with child. How could she have forgotten like that? A part of Apple began to feel less hopeful. That was really going to affect her perfect storybook destiny. How could she have a baby so early? So soon? And it wasn't even Daring's, her destined prince. Instead, it belonged to Sparrow Hood.

How was that even going to work? They were from different stories, and stories weren't supposed to just cross like that! Wouldn't that make Apple and Sparrow the first people to ever have an interfairytale child?

What if someone found out? How could they possibly keep a child a secret? Especially since they were still in high school. Who would keep the baby? Snow definitely couldn't; Apple didn't plan on telling her at all. Maybe Sparrow's mom, Maid Marian, could help. But wouldn't that make her disappointed in Sparrow? Apple couldn't necessarily say since the maid was somewhat a rebel herself.

Apple yawned tiredly. All this thinking about destiny was making her tired. Maybe it was just best if she just forgot about everything and went to sleep. Yeah. A nice, long good night's sleep would help clear her mind for sure. And then tomorrow, she could think things over. After all, she DID sign the Storybook of Legends, so everything would work out eventually. Yep. Everything would work out….in….the end….

* * *

"It appears the small apple has fallen asleep," remarked the Evil Queen as she watched Apple White from behind a looking glass. "That means it's time for me to get to work." They were foolish to think the Mirror Realm would stop her evil influence. She was still the most powerful dark sorceress in all the land, and no silly boundary was going to change that.

The queen closed her eyes and began to chant the words to a strong dark spell. "With this spell, I poison your dreams in purpose of my evil scheme. Your deepest fears will come to light, and will thus give you a massive fright. Let these visions guide you down the wrong path, so that I will one day be free and bring forth my evil wrath!"

With this enchantment, her hand began to glow with dark purple magic. She pounded on the looking glass and the magic from her fist began to flow from her hand and through the looking glass into the room on the other side. The Evil Queen cackled wickedly as she watched the magic travel across the room and over to a sleeping Apple.

"I wish you sweet dreams, my little apple," smiled the Evil Queen. Her magic spell flowed into Apple's head was no doubt making a course for her mind. In response to this magic, Apple yawned and turned over on her side. "Now, to watch everything play out."

* * *

" _Where am I?" asked Apple loudly as she floated in black nothingness, "is this another dream?" She tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't even feel them. Yep, this was definitely a dream. Nothing everything was out of her control, Apple allowed herself to float further into the dark abyss. Eventually, she came across a floating object._

" _Hey? What's that?" she asked herself as she floated closer towards it. Oddly, she began to obtain feeling in her arms the closer she got. When she was got closer enough, she reached out and grabbed the object, which happened to be a book. The cover was maroon-colored with golden embellishments in each corner. There was a shiny mirror-like compartment in the center with a keyhole beside it. And above the mirror was the embedded Ever After High crest._

 _Apple gasped as she immediately recognized the book. "The Storybook of Legends," she whispered. But how was it here in her dream? What did it mean? Apple just floated in the darkness, not taking her eyes off the book. This…was here for a reason._

 _Apple gasped as a magical white-and-golden key materialized into the air beside her. Apple reached out for it with hesitation. Maybe destiny was trying to tell her something. After taking a deep breath, Apple took the key into her hand and slowly inserted it to the keyhole. A familiar feeling came over her as she slowly rotated the key, unlocking the artifact. Of course this would feel familiar. After all, Apple she signed the Book during Legacy Day._

 _The book unlocked with a clicking sound and instantly opened as the magical key disappeared with a_ _ **poof.**_ _Feeling curious, Apple began to flip through the pages. Every page contained the face of one of her classmates in the upper-left corner. Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Briar Beauty, Humphrey Dumpty. Everyone's page was there. A dark feeling came over Apple as she came across another page. Well, it wasn't entirely a page. The only pieces left of it were the little golden fragments attached to the seam. This must've been Raven's page. The one she_ _ **ripped**_ _out of the Book._

 _Apple chose to keep going so the awful memories of Legacy Day wouldn't return. She kept flipping through the pages until she came across her own. "This…this is my page," she said to herself, "it's s-still here." A part of her had hexpected otherwise. After all, without Raven and her page, Apple's story couldn't happen. Just then, a quill materialized into the same spot the key had._

 _Apple started to reach out for the key, but stopped as a mirror appeared in front of her. Wait a second. Apple knew what the mirror was for, if she could recall the Legacy Day ceremony correctly. The important parts of her future were supposed to play out in the mirror for her to see and accept._

" _Apple White," said the mirror suddenly._

 _Apple startled. During her ceremony, the mirror hadn't spoken, so this was a surprise to her. "Y-yes?" she asked, finding her strong, brave voice. "I'm Apple White."_

" _You have been somewhat…frightened and unsure by the recent happenings in your life," recalled the mirror._

" _H-how did you know that?"_

" _I know all, for_ _ **I**_ _am the voice of your destiny. I know what is to become of your future."_

 _A spark of hope lit up inside of Apple. "So, I'm still getting my happily ever after? Even though Raven chose not to sign her page in the Storybook of Legends?" She wasn't even gonna mention the unborn child. There was no need to, since Apple was forming a plan to handle the situation._

" _I'll let you see for yourself," replied the mirror. Apple bit her lip and anxiously watched as the mirror began to play some images. The first one was familiar; it was a picture of Apple standing on the stage at Legacy Day as she signed her name in the book. Apple allowed herself to smile at those happy memories. She remembered how hexcited she had been. Images of her story and happily ever after quickly flashed onscreen; Raven poisoning her, Daring waking her up with a kiss, the two of them getting married, and then Apple becoming queen._

 _Her smile disappeared as the mirror showed Raven on the stage, tearing out her page of the Book. As she did this, miniaturized pages showing Apple's happily ever after appeared onscreen and ripped along with Raven's page. Apple gasped. "What's happening?" she cried out._

" _Without Raven, you cannot relive your story, which means you cannot obtain your happily ever after," the mirror thundered. "Now watch as I play your_ _ **new**_ _fate." The scary scene of Raven disappeared and an image of Apple replaced it. The princess was frowning and standing outside her mother's castle like she had been kicked out. "First, you will be rejected by your own mother," said the mirror in a somewhat harsh tone._

 _Next, it showed Apple living on the streets, clothed in rags and desperately begging for money. "Next, you will be stripped of your title as princess and forced to live on the cold streets."_

 _Tears began to well in Apple's eyes as the next image appeared. It looked like Apple was sitting in an alleyway besides a building where Ashlynn, Briar, and Blondie were inside, laughing and dancing. "Then, your friends will forget about you and you will be all alone," went on the mirror._

" _No! I-I don't want this," whimpered Apple, the tears streaming down her face._

 _The slideshow wasn't done yet. Next, the mirror showed a picture of Apple laboring in a workhouse. "You will be forced to make a living by working day and night," continued the mirror. "No one will remember that you were once a princess and you will be treated badly."_

 _Next, the mirror showed Apple sleeping under some newspaper by a dumpster. And she was snuggling something close to her chest. A small child. "At this point, your child will be a young toddler," announced the mirror, "she will have a hard life just like you. The both of you will be forced to live in the gutter and no matter how much you try to improve things for you and your daughter, nothing will get better."_

" _W-what about Sparrow?" managed Apple, who had been silently crying to herself._

" _After graduation, he will find true love and immediately forget about you and the child," answered the mirror coldly, "he will never again remember the name 'Apple White'._

" _No. No. Th-this can't happen. I-I already signed the Storybook of Legends," said Apple as the tears continued to stream down her face._

" _Well, since your storybook villain chose to be good instead of evil, your story cannot happen," responded the mirror in the same chilling tone, "and thus, you cannot get the happily ever after you have always been promised."_

" _Th-that's not fair," wailed Apple, "I don't want this life."_

 _The mirror showed Apple a picture of her standing in a crowded household. She was surrounded by noisy-looking children and she looked fairy tried. "There will come a day when you are taken off the streets," said the mirror, "you will marry a man who will take you for granted. He will force you to have his children, and then look down on you for the rest of your marriage."_

" _Stop! Just….please! Make it all stop!" pleaded Apple between tears._

" _But you haven't yet seen your ultimate fate." The mirror showed a picture of an old, unhappy Apple on her deathbed. "You will die at an old age, but your long years will be of pain, misfortune, and sadness. And when you do die, you will be all alone and your legacy will be forgotten forever after. Now tell me, Apple White. Is_ _ **this**_ _what you want?"_

" _No! No!" Apple was wailing hard now. "I don't want that at all! Make it all go away!"_

" _Now, now. There's no reason to cry." The mirror's tone was sickeningly sweet now. "There's one thing you can do to stop this horrible fate and obtain your true ending. The happily ever after you always wanted."_

 _Apple's ears perked at that. "R-really?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Please, tell me! I'll do anything to stop this."_

" _Well, the solution is simple," answered the mirror in the same sweet tone, "stir Raven onto the path of evil."_

 _Apple looked up. "But…I can't do that. Raven doesn't want to become evil."_

" _You and I both know Raven was born to be evil._ _ **She's**_ _being selfish by abandoning your story and her destiny, and_ _ **you**_ _will have to pay for it. Either help Raven discover her inner evil, or doom yourself to your revealed fate. The decision is yours. I know you will do whatever it takes to get your happily ever after._ _ **Whatever**_ _it takes._

 _The tears began to well in Apple's eyes again. "Y-you're right," she sniffled, "R-Raven is putting the both of us in jeopardy by refusing to commit to our story. S-she's being selfish."_

" _Then help her realize her true purpose. Help her unlock her evil side. That's all I have to say for now. I'll leave the rest to you." And with that, the mirror and Storybook of Legends disappeared._

" _Huh? What's happening?" asked Apple as everything around her began to rumble. She gasped as some kind of drain appeared under her. It was sucking up all the blackness and Apple felt its force pulling her towards it. She screamed as she was helplessly pulled towards the drain. And without any control over the occurrences she was pulled into the drain._

 _She screamed as she fell down, down, down, down, and down just like she was falling down a rabbit hole._


	14. Chapter 14

When Apple awoke the next morning, she felt weak and depressed. She had been up most of the night thinking about that horrible future the Storybook of Legends had shown her. Apple didn't want that ending! She wanted her happily ever after! But thanks to Raven, there was a huge chance she wouldn't get it. Apple glanced over at her roommate's side of the room.

Raven's bed was neatly made and Nevermore's bowl of food was already placed by the window, signs that Raven had already gotten up and left to start the school day. Somewhat thankful to be alone, Apple pushed back her white comforters and slowly got out of bed. Though she tried not to, she kept thinking about her future. Was the voice of her destiny right? Was Apple really doomed to live that horrible life after high school?

Moping, the girl went over to her vanity and began brushing her blond locks. Even though they were always tangle-free and bouncy, Apple was an overachiever. _I-I can't live that life._ This wasn't fair! Apple had been doing her best to respect Raven's choices, but how could she continue to do so when she would have to pay the price for her friend's rebellion?

Apple wiped her wet eyes with her sleeve. This was no time to cry. She would have to do something about this. She couldn't just allow Raven to ruin her life like this. But what could she do? There was no way Apple could change Raven's mind about being evil.

Feeling partially desperate, Apple took up her Mirrorpad from her dresser. During times like this, it was best to seek advice from someone who would understand or already went through a similar situation. And since Apple's mother had already achieved her destiny and happily ever after, there was a good chance she could help Apple obtain her own.

Taking a deep breath, Apple speed-dialed her mother's number. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

Snow's heart ached as she looked at Apple's baby pictures. She had a picture of Apple taking her first steps, Apple reading her first book, Apple cuddling with King White when she was a baby. Part of Snow still wished _he_ could've been there to watch his daughter grow up. And Snow wished she could've been there to see the others grow up. But alas, things had to work out differently for the best.

If things had been made public…if anyone said anything….everything would've been ruined. Snow wouldn't have obtained her happily ever after and her children would've been in jeopardy. The White name would've been ruined forever after.

And in course, to keep that from happening, Snow had to resort to things she regretted. But this was but a small price to pay in order to keep everything secret. And she couldn't risk anything coming into the light. No one could know. Not even Snow's own children. In fact-

Snow's thoughts were interrupted as her Mirrorpad began to chime on the comforters beside her. "Apple," she said with surprise as her daughter's face appeared onscreen.

"Hi Mom," said Apple weakly and with a sniffle. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, not at all. I was just getting ready for the day." Snow cringed as King Snow began to sing from the shower inside their bathroom. Unlike his wife, he sound melodic at all.

"Is that…dad?" asked Apple with a weak smile.

"Sadly. And is there something you needed to talk about?" asked Snow, her mom senses tingling. She knew her daughter well and could tell something was troubling her.

Apple nodded weakly. "I….well….it's Raven," began Apple reluctantly. Snow nodded. She knew all about the Evil Queen's daughter and her choice to not be evil and become the next Evil Queen in the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Tale. "Well….I….how do I say this?"

"You want to convince Raven to follow her storybook destiny so our story won't cease to exist and you can obtain your happily ever after," assumed Snow as if reading her daughter's mind.

"It's just not that! I'm also a little scared for Raven. Bad things could happen to her if she doesn't agree to follow her destiny. And she could be putting everyone else's stories in jeopardy too," added Apple with a small sigh. "I just don't know what to do. This whole destiny conflict is just wearing me out."

"Stay strong, my daughter. As a queen, you will have to deal with far more troubling things," reminded Queen Snow thoughtfully, "but for now, it's fine to be a little frustrated. I know you have been working hard to become the next perfect heroine of our story."

"But, what can I do? I don't know how to fix things," sniffled Apple, wiping her eye with her sleeve. "How do I make everyone see that storybook destiny is right? Our tradition?"

"That task might be difficult for you to handle alone," mused Snow, "I too want to restore things to the good old ways as well, and as your mother, I shall lend you a hand. Just leave everything to me. All you have to do is stay positive and try to help Raven see the errors of her ways."

"But she won't listen to me! I've already tried! She won't even listen to Headmaster Grimm! There's no way she'd just change her mind that easily."

"There's no need to worry, my daughter. I've hexpected that much. Just do anything you can to make her feel uncertain about her decision. Raven's a sensible girl. I'm sure she'll eventually start to feel somewhat doubtful about her choice."

Apple just nodded weakly. "I-I'll try. Well, I have to go get ready for the day. Tell Daddy I said hi."

"Remember my daughter: always keep smiling and stay determined no matter what. Everything will work out if you keep a positive attitude," reminded Snow. Apple nodded and the call needed.

Snow immediately got to work. "Hm," she mused, pacing around her bedroom. "This is indeed a tricky one. But it's nothing a little logic can't handle." Snow was not one bit burdened about her new task. With the right timing and planning, everything would work to her favor. Like it always did.

* * *

 _Just keep smiling, Apple. Keep smiling._ Although Apple kept telling herself this, she was finding it hard to follow her mother's advice. She was still spooked by the nightmare. Was that really going to happen to her if Raven didn't change her mind? Would she really be doomed to that horrible fate?

Somewhat depressed, Apple walked across campus towards the main portion of the castle. "Yo, White!" someone called out from behind. Apple didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. _Not now._ Without looking over her shoulder, Apple began to walk a little faster. She didn't feel like being bothered by Sparrow today.

Unfortunately, the young man caught up to her quickly. "What? You're not speaking to me now?" asked Sparrow once he appeared at Apple's side.

"Leave me alone, Sparrow," said Apple lowly, looking away so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"What? Are you still scared about last night?" The concern in Sparrow's voice was tormenting Apple. Why was she being so stubborn? Why couldn't she just accept that he was worried about her?

"No…it's not that. I'm fine," responded Apple as the two entered the main building. "I'm just….a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night. That's all." She felt an odd tug at her heart.

"Well, if you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me." Relief washed over Apple as Sparrow then walked away, most likely in search of his Merry Men. To be honest, a part of Apple wished she could talk to Sparrow about her troubles. But that would be…well….Apple couldn't find the right for it.

The princess entered the castleteria and quietly received her breakfast. Without even bothering to sit with her friends at their usual table, Apple chose to sit at a table in the corner. She sat down and began picking at her food. This was a royal disaster! Why did things have to be this way? Why would Apple have to suffer for Raven's choice? That was completely unfairest. Apple just wished she could just make everything-

"Hey, Apple. Mind if I sit here?" Apple looked up to see Cerise standing beside her table with her lunch tray in hand.

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead," nodded Apple half-heartedly. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but she couldn't just tell Cerise to go away. That'd be rude.

"Something's bothering you," observed Cerise, sitting down across from the princess. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sadly, Apple couldn't talk about her troubles even if she wanted to. She had too much on her plate. First, she had found out she slept with the most annoying guy in school, and then discovered she was pregnant with his child. And not to forget this destiny problem with Raven.

"It's…it's fine," lied Apple, looking down at her plate.

"No. Something's definitely wrong." Cerise frowned slightly. "I should probably tell you…."

"Tell me what?" Apple looked up, somewhat startled.

"Well…I…I kind of know about everything," Cerise tried to explain, "about you and Sparrow. And the…um… _thing_."

 _Oh godmother._ Apple began to feel dizzy. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she laughed lightly, "there's nothing going on between us or anything."

"I accidentally overhead everything. That day you threw up during PE. I was on my way to check on you in the nurse's office and I kind of overhead everything." Cerise looked down shamefully. "I honestly didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just sort of happened."

Apple wanted to throw up. "I-I-I," she stammered, trying to think of something to say. "I-It's not what y-you think. I s-swear we didn't mean this-"

"Apple. It's okay," assured Cerise lowly, smiling softly. "You and Sparrow's…. _thing_ won't be the only one."

"Huh?" Apple felt herself shaking. The last thing she had wanted was for one of her friends to find out about her and Sparrow's mistake. No one was supposed to know!

"I can't explain it here," said Cerise lowly, taking a quick look around the castleteria. "Just meet me deep within the Dark Forest after school."

"The Dark Forest? But isn't it dangerous there?" managed Apple, who had been lost for words.

Cerise smiled. "Nah. Just stay on the straight path. It's not so bad once you get over the fog and animal howls."

Apple just nodded. She had no idea what this was about, but she guessed she had no choice but to go along with it.

* * *

Senior Queen White stared out of her window at the rolling hills in the distance. She felt comfort in seeing them, yet she felt discomfort at the same time. By now, her daughter Snow was most likely already at the White Palace with her husband. Most likely acting like everything was perfect when it wasn't. She _knew_ everything was the complete opposite; her family was scattered and she hadn't seen the others in years. Yet, Snow kept walking forward like everything was peaches and tea parties. Senior Queen White couldn't make her daughter do what was right, even though she wanted to.

"I know you're watching me," spoke up Senior Queen White, rising up from her chair in front of the window. She turned around to face the full-length mirror placed against the wall besides Snow's old piano. "This mirror isn't like the others." She kept watching the mirror until a familiar figure appeared on the other side.

"Well, if it isn't the mother of my fairytale rival," said the Evil Queen from the other side of the glass. "After all this time, I'm surprised Snow still has you locked up in this pitiful place."

Senior Queen White neared the mirror. "I might be old, but I am no fool," she said calmly, "you're up to something."

"What? Can't a queen check up on her old acquaintances time to time?" The Evil Queen folded her arms across her chest. "And while we're on the topic, I'm curious about something: how is it this mirror is allowing you to look into the Mirror Realm?"

Senior Queen White turned her chair around so it faced the mirror and sat down. "It was an old gift given to me from an old friend. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it when it brings back so many memories of my younger years."

"Ah, I see. So you haven't forgotten the brother of that stickler Grimm," said the Evil Queen, "funny, because _he's_ locked up as well. Completely forgotten by the outside world. Just like you and I."

"Speaking of imprisonment, how are you holding up in there?" asked Senior Queen White, "I can only imagine being trapped in the Mirror Realm is hextremely dull."

The Evil Queen cackled. "Look at you trying to make friendly conversation. Time really has done a number on you, hasn't it Amelia? Just a few years ago, you were one of my sworn enemies."

"Yes, well, I have grown in experience and wisdom since then." Senior Queen White briefly glanced over at the picture of Snow on the wall.

"I would hope not. Rivalries always spice up the plot," mused the Evil Queen, "I believe Snow felt the same way. Back in high school, she was always so eager to prove her superiority to the others. Our frequent clashes with one another made the dull life of high school hexciting and thrilling! Ah, those were the good ol' days."

"Yes, I recall those days." Senior Queen White nodded. "That was when this mess all started."

"Mess?" repeated the Evil Queen, "oh, yes. How could I forget? Snow was chasing after that man. What was his name? Aaron? Aidan?"

"Adrian," corrected Senior Queen White. "His name is Adrian."

"Adrian. That's it. I recall how Snow used to sneak out to meet him. No one would ever suspect anything was up because of the perfect White reputation. That was the perfect cover. Let's face facts, Amelia. You and I both know your daughter Snow is far more cunning than what the story says she is."

"Most people are different than what they appear to be," said Senior Queen White thoughtfully, "well, everyone except you. You are evil both ways. Inside and out."

"And don't you forget it." The Evil Queen seemed pleased with her reputation. "But besides all of this, you can sense it too, right? That familiar scent that has plagued the air."

Senior Queen White nodded. "Change," she said lowly, turning around slightly to look out at the hills. If even the Evil Queen could sense it from within the Mirror Realm, this was serious indeed. The winds of change were blowing through Ever After for sure.

And who knew? Maybe it was the good kind of change. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Cerise?" asked an unsure Apple as she traveled down the path snaking through the forest. "Are you out here?" She shuddered as she looked up at the towering trees. They were so high, their leaves blocked out the sky and sun, making everything feel dark and creepy. Apple had never been in the Dark Forest before, but she had to talk to Cerise. The girl walked a little further until she got to a clearing. There was a wishing well in the center of it, but it was old and unkempt looking.

Feeling somewhat uncertain, Apple looked down into the dark well. Who knew how deep it was. Maybe it was nonstop just like a rabbit hole. Maybe, if someone fell in there, they would continuously fall for eternity without reaching the bottom. Maybe-

"Apple?"

Apple startled and turned around sharply on her heels as the bushes began to rustle. Who knew what kind of big, scary animal was about to jump out at her! It was the Dark Forest after all, home to everything dark and frightening. Thankfully, instead of a wild animal, Cerise emerged from the bushes. Apple breathed out in relief. "It's just you, Cerise. I thought you were a wolf."

"Don't worry. They don't usually come out until dark." She smiled slightly. "But you weren't wrong, though."

"Huh?" Apple cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," began Cerise, taking a big breath. "But before I explain, I just want to let you know that it's not the end of the world. What you and Sparrow did, I mean."

Apple began to feel ashamed. "We don't know that. We could all go _poof_ for being rebellious." _Rebellious._ That was a word Apple never thought she'd use to describe herself. Even if everything had been an accident, she still did something that wasn't allowed. She broke the rules.

"No. It's not like that." Cerise shook her head. "I mean, I'm not saying it's not dangerous. But you definitely won't go _poof_ forever after just because you strayed from your story."

Apple frowned. "It's a possibility. I've never heard of anyone beside Maid Marian who rebelled against their story without consequences. Look at the Evil Queen! She died for working outside her story. And I certainly don't want that to happen to me and Sparrow. Or the…"

"Thing," finished Cerise, nodding understandingly.

"Yeah. The thing. That's what we'll call it for now."

"Well, the reason you've never heard about anyone else being rebellious because they kept it a secret," explained Cerise lowly, "they didn't want to get in trouble and put their family in danger, so they chose to hide their actions."

Apple raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I doubt they'd be able to keep it a secret this long. And besides, how do you know so much? It's not like you know someone from the Class of Classics who actually rebelled against their story."

"Actually…" trailed off Cerise reluctantly, "I do." Apple gasped. "My parents," went on Cerise slowly, "they're Rebels."

"Little Red Riding Hood? Well, I guess she's technically a Rebel since she went off the straight path leading to her grandmother's house. But that's how the story's supposed to go. If she hadn't done that, the Big Bad Wolf wouldn't have caught her."

"That's another thing." Cerise paused as if debating to go any further. "About the Big Bad Wolf…he's actually my dad."

Apple looked taken aback for a moment and then laughed, realizing Cerise was telling a joke. "We both know that's impossible. The Big Bad Wolf got chased away by the Huntsman and his axe. Plus he's your mother's storybook rival. No way could that've happened."

Cerise blinked at Apple. "Well, here goes nothing," she said slowly, reaching up to pull back her hood. Apple's mouth dropped open as she got a glimpse of Cerise without her hood for the first time.

There was nothing abnormal-looking about her. Except for her two furry and point ears. "I-I don't believe it," stammered Apple like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How could-"

Cerise smiled, quickly putting her hood back on. "My mom and the Big Bad Wolf feel in love with each other regardless of what the books said. Instead of being storybook enemies, they actually got married and had me."

"B-but Mr. Badwolf already has a daughter," managed Apple, referring to Ramona Badwolf, the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf who taught general villainy at school.

"She's my sister." A pained expressions spread across Cerise's face. "We aren't allowed to really interact in public in order to protect our family. We don't wanna raise suspicion or anything."

Okay, this was _way_ too much for Apple right now. What did all of this mean? How did the Big Bad Wolf fall in love with Red in the first place? Was that even possible? The book said they were sworn enemies! But then again, it said the same thing Apple and Raven, and they were friends forever after. "That must be hard for you," said Apple sympathetically, reaching out to squeeze Cerise's shoulder encouragingly. Oddly, she felt okay with this. Almost relieved. So she and Sparrow wouldn't disappear forever after?

"Yeah." Cerise smiled gratefully. "But it's for the best, I guess. Everyone would get upset if they knew."

"How did your parents keep it a secret so long?" asked Apple curiously, hoping for some good advice.

"It's a long story." Cerise laughed lightly. "I think my mom should explain that." She put on a serious face. "She could give you some advice. Maybe that'll help you keep the thing a secret. We can go visit her this weekend."

Apple bit her lip and nodded weakly. She would need all the help she could get. "That sounds good," she said, forcing a smile. "Should we bring Sparrow? I don't think he's the right person to entrust a secret with. And speaking of secrets, why would you trust me with a secret like this? Wouldn't that upset your parents?"

Cerise shook her head. "I'm sure they won't mind since you're trustworthy. Mom didn't have a problem when I let Raven know. In fact, I think she might've been a little relived."

"Wait! Raven knows about this?" asked Apple with surprise.

"Ever since the beginning of the school year."

They remained quiet for a moment. "So, how is it like? Being an interfairytale child?" asked Apple curiously, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious, that's all."

Cerise shrugged. "Eh, it's not bad. The only downfall is that I have to hide my ears. And resist howling during the full moon."

"So whose story are you supposed to inherit? Little Red Riding Hood's since everyone knows Ramona's a wolf and the successor of the Big Bad Wolf? How would that even work? If you're part wolf, how is-" She stopped in realization.

"How am I supposed to be eaten by a wolf? Yeah, I think about that too sometimes. That's why I'm rewriting my story," explained Cerise, "and even if I wasn't part wolf, my destiny as the next Little Red Riding Hood would just put me and my sister Ramona against each other. And neither of us want that."

"No, of course not. You're sisters. But aren't you just a little scared? About rewriting your story? Aren't you just a little frightened of the possibility that you and Ramona could both disappear forever after?"

"I sometimes wonder what will really happen if I break tradition," replied Cerise, frowning slightly. "Part of me still feels doubtful. But I guess I have to take the risk. I'm actually willing to take it." Risks. No matter how much Apple wanted to deny it, she knew those were things she was going to have to take since she and Sparrow were keeping the baby. "I know how hard it is to keep a secret," went on Cerise, "so if you ever need to talk to someone about yours, you can always talk to me since I know what you're going through. As Duchess would say: 'birds of a feather flock together'."

Apple smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thanks. For keeping my secret. I'll be sure to keep yours."

"Thanks. And no problem. That's what friends forever after do."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea," groaned Dexter Charming for the umpteenth time, "why did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Relax, little brother. Everything will be fine," assured Daring, adjusting his fake mustache. "And fix your disguise. Your fake mustache is a little crooked." The Charming Brothers and the rest of the Ever After High bookball team stepped onto the Beta Academy main courtyard. "Now, everyone know their roles?" Humphrey had managed to hack one of Ever After High's wishing wells so it would take them to the Beta Academy in Ever After City.

"I don't see why we have to dress up," frowned Alistair, "anyone can come to the bookball games." He along with the other guys was wearing fake mustaches, silly-looking glasses, and bizarre clothing.

"Yes, but this is the enemy," reminded Daring, "we cannot allow them to recognize us, or they'll catch on to our game strategy. Now just follow my lead." He directed his team up the wide front steps of the Beta Academy. The school was even more massive than Ever After High and more sophisticated-looking. The institution itself was a huge brick building with a bell tower and vast campus; everything was so elaborate and elegant, it almost looked like a college.

"Hm. So this is the Beta Academy," snorted Daring with disgust as they walked through the grand front entrance and into the building. The school's entrance hall was massive, complete with a high crystal chandelier, an elaborate indoor water fountain, and polished marble floors. "I thought it would be nicer."

"What are you talking about? This place is fancy!" exclaimed Dexter, adjusting his novelty glasses as they traveled through the grand school.

"Isn't this trespassing?" spoke up Hunter, "we could've just taken the courtyard to the bookball field."

"Nonsense, my good man," chuckled Daring regally, "in order to defeat your enemy, you have to know your enemy. And in this case, we have to familiarize ourselves with their campus."

"You know, we could've passed as regular students without these whack-ass disguises," scowled Sparrow, taking off his own novelty glasses.

"Put those back on! Someone will recognize us," snapped Daring. Sparrow rolled his eyes but obeyed.

Humphrey suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. "No way," he gasped in disbelief, peaking into one of the rooms. The others nosily squeezed in around him to take a look as well. The room was full of televisions, pool, foosball, and ping-pong tables, and other modern electronics. "Is this the rec room?"

"Is that ping-pong?" squealed Daring in delight. Everyone looked at him oddly. He immediately cleared his throat. "We're getting distracted," he said a strong voice.

"He's right. Let's just go ahead and get this over with so we can leave before the headmaster back at school notices we're gone," nodded Alistair, "remember the last time we snuck off campus without permission?" Everyone shuddered at the memories.

Eventually, they were able to navigate through the school and find the bookball field. "It looks the game already started," acknowledged Daring as they sat on the bleachers with the other crowds. Sure enough, the Beta Academy bookball team was on the field playing against the away team. "What team are they playing?"

Humphrey pulled up a page on his Mirrorpad. "The Wicked Trojans from the Wizard's Peak school," he informed, "in the rankings, they're currently number three."

"We played against them at the beginning of the school year," reminded Dexter.

"I swear one of them used magic to steal the ball from me," insisted Sparrow, who could've prevented the Wicked Trojans from winning.

"Watch closely, men. We have to learn all of Beta Academy's plays before our big thronecoming game," pointed out Daring.

"Beta Academy's star player Atticus Goldencrown just tackled Wizard's Peak main quarterback! Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" announced the commentator over the loud speaker.

"Atticus." Daring narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Atticus Goldencrown, titled the King of Beta Academy by his classmates," informed Humphrey, adjusting his glasses. "And the star player of their bookball team. When he's on the field, he's unstoppable."

"There's no way we're gonna win to them," insisted Sparrow with a snort, crossing his arms. "Remember that last time we played? Atticus alone scored three touchdowns. Not to forget his bitchy brother."

"Touchdown!" yelled the commentator over the roaring crowd as a player scored a touchdown. "Scored by Augustus Goldencrown from Beta Academy!"

"Augustus Goldencrown, the younger brother of Atticus," said Humphrey, "named Prince of Beta Academy. He's not as good as a quarterback like his brother, but still pretty good."

"He made two touchdowns on us last game," frowned Dexter, "adding on to Atticus's three. We lost miserably that day."

"Don't remind me," groaned Hunter, "there's no way we're gonna win our game Friday. Beta Academy has better players!"

"And cheerhexers," drooled Hopper, not taking his eyes off the girls cheering from the sidelines.

"Enough about our previous loses and their attractive support!" announced Daring in his I'm-a-prince-now-listen voice, "for our rivalry with Beta Academy is about to come to an end!"

"What are you planning?" asked Hunter suspiciously.

Daring ignored Hunter. "Hopper, did you bring that costume I gave you?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to wear it?"

"Because out of all of us, you look the most feminine," replied Daring matter-of-factly, "I need you to change into it after the game. It's all part of the plan. Trust me on this one."

* * *

 **Hehehehe. Sorry if this last part was bad. I wanted to introduce Atticus and Augustus. For later…*whistles nervously***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! 120 already! And I'm not even at chapter 20 yet! That makes me so happy! To be honest, I hadn't expected to be at 75,000 words at this point. I was SUPPOSED to be at this point back in February, not April. But I got a little lazy. But hey. Guess I gotta roll with it now. BUT ANYWAYS, it's weird because I'm reading about teenage pregnancy in sexual education. I kinda feel a little bad about putting Apple in that situation now. Like seriously! What was I thinking?! But I've already gotten this far, so I ain't backing out now. I'm riding this to the very end. And speaking of the end, I'm gonna try and hurry up with this fanfiction. I don't wanna have too many stories at once, and I have a Black Butler fanfiction I wanna write. But alas, I still have a lot of more ground to cover, and perfection cannot be rushed. Thus, I must be patient with the writing process.**

 **I think I'm gonna mix in some of the TV specials into the story. That'd be cool, right? When it comes to blending together an established idea with my own, I can come up with some pretty good stuff. So let's see. We have Spring Unsprung, Thronecoming, Dragon Games, and Way too Wonderland. I think I'm gonna go with Thronecoming and Dragon Games since those two really focus on the destiny problem. I can already see what I'm gonna do. I just gotta get there first. *facepalms* Hopefully, it won't take me FOUR months to get there like it did for this part. I'm not really a dedicated writer. It's been like this since I was a kid. I always have problems staying loyal to ONE story at ONE time. I get bored of my works really quick. A little too quick. So if you ever notice I've gone a while without updating, just automatically assume I've either given up on the story, lost some motivation, taking a break, or simply got lazy and chose not to write. I know, I'm pitiful.**

 **Now, I think that's enough spoilers. Time to get into the story. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. ONWARD! I'm so excited to finally introduce three important characters! I hope you guys don't mind OCs. By the way, sorry if there are any mistakes. I type too fast and I don't pay attention to what I'm doing. It's a bad habit I can't seem to shake. I sometimes read over some things, but I still end up with typos. And I also write the wrong words sometimes. And forget to write a word or two. Man, this is along author's note.**

 **I know, this first part is really lame. Ignore it. I was having a moment. You know how it is. I started when I was unmotivated; I wasn't ready to start a new chapter just yet. But thanks to someone **cough*MH Princess*couch*cough*, I started this chapter at the wrong time. But eh. Whatevs. No one's perfect, right? But seriously. I wanted to BURN this chapter. Why is it my story's getting worse as I progress? It's not supposed to work like that. *facepalms* I promise next chapter will be better. I can't assure I'll update soon, but the next chapter will definitely be better.**

 **Anyways, MH Princess, you were saying something about an OC? I don't know; your reviews are somewhat hard to read. Your spelling isn't the best. No offense to you though;) I make typos all the time. It's simply a part of life on the computer.**

* * *

 **xXx**

"Alright. There they are," said Daring, popping up from the bushes with his binoculars in hand. "It's time to put this plan into motion."

"You know guys, this is really low," frowned Hunter from inside the bushes. "We should get back to school now."

"We will," assured Daring, "as soon as we get what we're looking for." He looked through the binoculars at the Beta Academy bookball team under the gazebo. The guys from Ever After High had stalked the Beta Academy students all the way to Ever After City Park.

"What are we aiming to accomplish by this?" asked Dexter, slightly popping his head up from inside the bush.

Daring quickly pushed him back down into the shrub. "As I said earlier, little brother. The best way to defeat your enemy is to know your enemy."

"Dude, I knew you were low but not this low," said Sparrow's muffled voice from inside the bush beside Dexter. "Ouch, move over, man."

"Sorry," said Hopper apologetically, "this disguise is getting uncomfortable." Before they had left Beta Academy, Daring ordered Hopper to put on his "special" disguise.

"Daring's just getting a little frustrated," explained Dexter knowingly, "see, our dad is coming back from a business trip and is coming to Ever After High to watch us play the Beta Academy in a few weeks. Daring doesn't want to suffer another pitiful defeat in front of our dad, so he's resorted to this."

"I think he's taking this a little too seriously. So what if we lose?" pointed out Alistair, "that's simply a part of life. Everyone loses once and in a while."

"Not we Charmings," retorted Daring, pressing his lips together. "We were destined to be number one. We cannot lose to anyone _ever_. It's our legacy. Down get down before they see us."After a silent few minutes of spying passed, Daring let out a sound of annoyance. "Darn! I can't hear what they're saying from over here. Hopper, that's your cue."

"Do I have to?" asked Hopper self-consciously from inside the bush, "I look stupid. There's no way they're going to buy this."

"Oh, c'mon! It's not bad," insisted Daring, "stand up so I can see." Muttering to himself, Hopper crawled out of the bushes and stood up. He was wearing red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, a blond wig, a short skin, a pair of heels, jewelry, and a blouse. To make him look more feminine, he was wearing a stuffed brassiere underneath the blouse. "I told you to shave before we left!" snapped, Daring, noticing Hopper's overly hairy legs.

"I know, but you didn't give me enough time!"

Daring facepalmed. "Should've made Dexter dress up. There's no way this is going to work out now."

" _Or_ we could've just asked a girl to come with us," pointed out Sparrow with a snort. "Ouch! And how much longer do we have to stay like this? This bush is thorny."

Daring was about to stay something, but stopped short as a familiar laughter rang out. He looked to see Briar approaching them. She was talking on her Mirrorphone looking every bit absorbed in her conversation. "It's time to move on to Plan B," said Daring.

"Plan B? We don't have a Plan B," snorted Sparrow, "ouch!"

"We do know." Just as Briar as passing by, Daring reached out and grabbed her arm. With one yank, he pulled her down into the bushes. "Briar, we need you to do something," informed Daring instantly.

Briar, who had dropped her phone in all the commotion, raised an eyebrow. "Daring?" She then noticed that she was sitting on top of Alistair. "Guys? What are you doing here in the city?"

"We could ask you the same thing," spat Sparrow, "ouch!"

"Oh, I come here all the time," said Briar matter-of-factly, "it's super easy to hack the wishing wells."

"Okay, so make things fast," began Daring, "we need you to-"

"Ha! I thought I smelt something," snorted a voice from above.

"Crap," muttered Hunter.

Daring took a deep breath, puffed out his chest, and stood up. "Well if it isn't Ever After High's pitiful bookball team," snorted the young man the voice belonged to. He had pale skin, dark eyes, and matching black hair. "What are you slackers doing in Ever After City?" he went on arrogantly as his teammates joined him.

Daring narrowed his eyes. "Augustus Goldencrown. It's been a while," he said thinly, pressing his lips together.

"Daring? Augustus?"You guys know each other?" asked Briar, standing up as she picked leaves out of her hair.

"Briar? I didn't know you hung out with these chomps," snorted August haughtily, crossing his arms.

"Chomps? Who are you calling chumps?" Daring narrowed his eyes. " _I_ am a Charming and we Charmings are anything but chomps."

"Hey, hey. Easy guys," said a relaxed-sounding young man with long brown hair and matching eyes, getting in between Daring and Augustus. "There's no need to be hostile."

"Shut it, Atticus," snapped Augustus, pushing his older brother out of the way. "We have every reason to be hostile to these slackers. The rivalry between our schools. Remember?"

"That's still going on?" Briar looked confused.

"Never stopped," clarified Hunter shortly.

"Just what were you slackers doing in the bushes anyway? Watching us?" snorted Augustus, turning his back to Daring. "I wouldn't hexpect anything better from the likes of you."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" demanded Daring challengingly.

"I don't know what your game is, Charming," spat Augustus, turning back around and getting in Daring's face. "But it doesn't matter what it is, because we're gonna beat you and pathetic little team during our thronecoming match. And that's a promise!"

* * *

"Okay! I think this is the one we need," announced Faybelle, dropping a thick, dusty onto the desk. "Hopefully."

"About time," snorted Duchess, dancing over to the desk. "We've only looking for a few days now." The two girls were alone in the study hall, and Faybelle had just uncovered a spell book from one of the high shelves of books.

"Let's see, let's see…" trailed off Faybelle, opening the book. She began to flip through the pages. "A recipe for a love potion. Would that be under the L's or P's?"

"I don't know! Try both." Duchess put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently. "And hurry up! I don't have all evening you know."

"Yesh. No need to be so sassy. You should consider yourself lucky I even agreed to help you in the first place," countered Faybelle with a frown, stopping on a page. "Ah. Here we go."

Duchess pushed Faybelle out of the way. "Really? What does it say?" she asked hopefully, scanning the page. She quickly read over the page until she found the list of needed ingredients.

"Now, making this thing isn't gonna be easy," warned Faybelle, "love potions are hextremely hard to make for even powerful dark fairies like me."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember that part." Duchess rolled her eyes. She scrunched up her face in disgust as she read over the ingredients. "Troll tears? Griffin spit? _Dragon_ blood? Wonderlandian sea salt? Snake venom? All this for a simple potion?"

"For the umpteenth time, there's nothing simple about a love potion," reminded Faybelle, sitting down on the stool beside Duchess. "Finding all its ingredients is gonna be a job alone."

"Poison Ivy? How is all of this going to make a love potion?" Duchess was really confused. "And even after we make it, is it gonna be safe to drink?" The last thing she wanted to do was poison the prince of her dreams.

"Of course it is." Faybelle rolled her eyes at Duchess's ignorance. "Don't you pay any attention in science and sorcery class?" She sighed. "This is going to be tricky for sure. But it's nothing a dark fairy can't handle. Now, let's see what we need." She pushed Duchess out of the way and took a look at the list.

 **Poison Ivy  
Griffin spit  
Troll tears  
Dragon blood  
Wonderlandian sea salt  
Isotope of four u seven  
6 parts pixie dust  
Snake venom  
Fresh frog brains  
Unicorn horn abstract  
Lemon juice  
Peppermint  
Pegasus hair  
Pomegranate juice  
Ginger  
Swamp water  
Rotten egg yokes  
Lemongrass  
Dandruff  
A pinch of sugar (for taste)**

"How are we going to get Wonderlandian sea salt? All the portals leading to Wonderland are closed," pointed out Duchess with a frown.

"Think, bird brain! There's bound to be some kind of magic shop around here that sells it," said Faybelle like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and that's not what you should be worried about. Dragon blood? How are we even going to get that close to a dragon to get some of its blood?"

Duchess shrugged. This wasn't going to be easy as she had hoped. "I'm sure Professor Rumpelstiltskin has some of this stuff in his lab," she suggested, "and everything else doesn't sound _that_ hard to come by."

Faybelle snorted. "If you say so. It's going to take at least a week to gather all of this stuff." She crossed her legs and smirked. "And I'd like to see you waddling through the marsh trying to catch a frog."

Duchess furrowed her brows. "Aren't dark fairies specialized in frog catching?"

Faybelle facepalmed. "That's _witches_! Why can't you ever tell the difference? It's, like, _impossible_ to get the two mixed up! Seriously!"

Duchess bit her lip. She wasn't about to just quit. Her happily ever after was on the line here! And no way was she going to give that up over some silly little shopping list. "We'll start with the hard ingredients first," she decided, "since those will probably be the most complicated to get."

Faybelle's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? We're _still_ going along with this?"

Duchess nodded firmly. Her happily ever after depended on this love potion. If she didn't make Daring fall in love with her, Apple would steal him all for herself, and there was no way Duchess was going to let that happen. Daring was _her_ man and she was going to do anything to make him hers. Anything.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Apple got back to her dorm room. She had spent the rest of the evening talking with Cerise. It turned out the girl was actually pretty cool once you got to know her a bit.

"Hey, Apple," greeted Raven, who was standing in front of her mirror as she removed her makeup. "How as your day?"

Apple plopped down on her bed. "Different," she commented, kicking off her shoes. "I talked with Cerise today. She…um…enlightened me on her family secret."

That got Raven's attention. "Really? She told you everything?" she asked questioningly, turning around to look at Apple.

Apple nodded slowly. "I had no idea. It actually explains a lot of stuff when you think about it." She laid on her back as her stomach began to churn. "She thinks her mother can give me some advice. Since…I'm almost in the exact situation." Apple couldn't help but start to feel a little ashamed. But no matter how much she regretted her decision in the past, what was done was done.

Raven nodded in agreement. "Red can definitely help. I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to cover up her marriage like that."

Apple frowned. "That's different," she said, turning over on her side. "She didn't have to hide a baby. Well, she probably had to in the beginning, but her situation wasn't like mine."

Apple began to think about the things the Storybook of Legends had shown her. She frowned as those awful images replayed in her mind. She then remembered her mother's instructions.

" _Just do anything you can to make her feel uncertain about her decision."_

Though Apple partly felt guilty for what she was about to do, she knew she had to do something to fix her future. . "Raven…do you miss your mom?" asked Apple gently, slowly sitting up.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Raven casually, throwing away her makeup removal pads.

"Well, you don't talk about her that much," responded Apple, walking over to her vanity to get ready for the night.

"That's because there's really nothing to talk about," said Raven, sounding somewhat hesitate. "She was evil, tried to take over the other stories, and then paid the price for it. There's nothing I can do it change that."

"I know, but what was it like growing up with her?" asked Apple curiously, sitting down in front of her mirror. "You don't really talk about your childhood a lot."

"That's because I didn't spend my childhood like normal kids." Raven sat down on her bed and looked over at Nevermore, who was crawled up in the corner in deep slumber. "My mom was persist in trying turning me evil. She was always bringing me to conferences with her warlords, trying to teach me evil spells, and scolding me for apologizing."

"But can you fault her for that? She just wanted you to follow in her image," pointed out Apple, running the teeth of her comb through her perfect blond hair. "Like mostly every mother wants for her daughter."

Raven shook her head. "My mother was way different. Whenever it came to one of her plans or goals, she was _ruthless._ She _never_ gave up hope that I would one day become like her. She kept attempting to push me towards evil until the fairy day she was imprison— _killed."_

The two remained silent for a while. "Do you ever…wonder what she would think if she were still alive?" asked Apple reluctantly, hoping Raven wouldn't see what her true intentions were.

"Sometimes I do," admitted Raven, looking down at her feet. "But I try not to let her opinions get into my head. I'm comfortable with the way I am."

Apple nodded slowly. "Right." She was somewhat disappointed. She hadn't hexpected Raven to take the matter so lightly. Perhaps it would take more to stir her towards the evil side. An idea suddenly popped into Apple's head. Maybe it would be best to go ahead and tell Raven about her dream. Not everything, but just the key parts. Honesty _was_ the best policy after all.

"Raven…c-can I tell you something?" asked Apple in a near whisper, suddenly feeling anxious.

Startled, Raven looked up. "Sure, Apple. Is everything all right?" she asked with concern. She stood up and crossed over to her roommate's side of the room. "Sparrow didn't do anything stupid did he?"

Apple shook her head and bit her lip as her nightmare came back to memory. "N-no. It's not that. I-I had a nightmare last night." For unexplained reasons, she started to feel fearful. Did she really want to talk about this?

"Aren't you a little too old to be frightened by nightmares?" teased Raven.

Apple shook her head. "It wasn't like that. It was actually scary. _Really_ scary."

"Oh. Well, what happened?"

 _Here goes nothing._ "I…I saw the Storybook of Legends," began Apple shakily, "and it sh-showed me my destiny. But it wasn't like the one I saw when I signed the Book during Legacy Day. It somehow changed into something different."

A look Apple couldn't read clouded Raven's face. "Go on," was all she said.

"I-I saw myself," continued Apple slowly, her voice cracking. Tears began to well in her eyes as everything came rushing back to her. "It was terrible. The Storybook of Legends showed what will happen to me in the future." She sniffled as the tears began to stream down her face.

"What happened? What did you see?" asked Raven in a steady voice, taking a step closer.

"I saw…" Apple stopped to wipe away the tears with her sleeve. "I saw misfortune. Sadness. Hardships. Suffering. All of it. The Book told me it would all happen after I graduate." She was literally fighting back her tears. "It was awful." She looked away so Raven couldn't see her face.

Raven didn't say anything for a while. "Did the Book tell you why? Why all that's gonna happen to you?"

Of course it did. It told her that if Raven didn't play her part as the next Evil Queen, then Apple would have to suffer for it. But Apple couldn't tell Raven this. Raven would then think Apple was only trying to make her change her mind about being evil. Instead of telling the full truth, Apple shook her head. "No. It didn't. I don't even understand what I did to deserve that." That last part was the truth.

"Oh." From the corner of her eye, Apple could see Raven nervously playing with her fingers. "Well, it was all just a dream. I'm sure it didn't mean anything. You shouldn't worry about it."

Apple wanted to say something more, but she refrained from speaking. "Y-yeah. You're probably right."

A sting of guilt pained Apple as Raven quietly returned to her side of the room. She really felt bad for manipulating Raven like that but she knew it needed to be done. For the sake of both of them.

* * *

Snow froze as she stared at the scarlet envelope on the silver tray. Could it be? That man always sent her love letters in the same colored envelope. "Your Highness. A letter addressed to you has arrived," declared the butler for the third time.

Snow snapped out of her daze. "Yes. Of course." She quickly but gently took up the letter. "Thank you." The butler nodded, bowed, and then exited the study. Snow sat back down at her desk and put on her reading glasses. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest. She knew she shouldn't have been been getting so hexcited, but she couldn't control her reaction to the sudden message.

After quickly making sure the butler had closed the door behind him, Snow anxiously broke the seal on the envelope. She stopped herself before she could remove the parchment from inside. What was she doing? She no longer wanted to be involved with that man no matter how much he begged her to come back.

But then again, it _would_ be rude to just discard his letter. And it had been a while since Snow had heard Adrian's sweet, poetic words. Anxiously, Snow removed and unfolded the parchment. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed something else was inside the envelope. Surprisingly, she found three photos.

Snow's heart began to ache as she immediately recognized the young men in both photos. The first photo was of a tall teenage boy with intense brown eyes and long brown hair that trailed down the back of his neck. His radiant smile was just like his father's. Smiling, Snow looked at the second photo. This one was of a younger teenage boy with dark eyes and black hair. Unlike his brother in the other photo, he had an arrogant scowl on his face.

Snow smiled even wider at the memories. She wasn't surprised that the younger one was frowning. He had been wearing that same scowl ever since he was a baby. Snow put these two photos to the side and looked at the third one. This photo was of both of the boys. The older one with brown hair was smiling at the camera and giving a thumbs up with his left hand while his right arm was wrapped around the younger one with black hair.

The younger one, however, didn't look as happy. In fact, he looked somewhat annoyed and was stubbornly trying to push away the older one. Though Snow was smiling, she was breaking inside. They had grown up so much since the last time she had seen them. And to think she had to miss it all. She would be sure to send a picture of Apple to the sender.

She put the photo with the others and took up that man's letter. She took a deep breath as she began to slowly read what was written on it. Oddly, she couldn't even get past the salutation.

 **Dear Cuddles,**

"Cuddles". Snow hadn't been called that in ages. The familiarity of that nickname made electric currents travel down her spine. "No, Snow. Get a hold of yourself," muttered Snow to herself, taking a deep breath. "You were young and foolish back then. You shouldn't be getting hexcited over this." Forcing herself not to get worked over it, Snow slowly and thoroughly read the romantic poetry on the page. After all these years, he was still good with words.

And those fairy same words still made her feel jittery just like they had when she was younger. "He is your past now," Snow scolded herself, choosing to put aside the letter.

She took our some parchment of her own and a quill. She dipped the tip of the quill in ink but couldn't bring herself to write anything. What would you say to an old "friend" you hadn't corresponded with in years? She didn't want him to think she missed him or sad.

She wanted to sound comfortable and pleased with her life. Like she didn't regret anything. So she wouldn't write anything she would regret letter, Snow chose to mainly focus on Apple in her letter. She wrote about her beautiful she was becoming with each passing day and how well she was doing in her studies. She would add some photos of Apple into the letter later.

When she got halfway in her letter, Snow rose from her chair and walked over to her small window by the bookshelf. The queen looked down at the courtyard, which was filled with her loyal, adoring subjects. Her husband, King White, was engaging in conversation with a few common folk. Snow allowed herself to smile. That was what she loved about King White. He didn't let his status as king get the best of him.

A feeling of guilt came over her. She felt like she was betraying her husband by corresponding with that man. But then again, her words to that man were not the same romantic type he sent her. There was a difference.

Snow turned away from the window and went back to her desk. But instead of continuing her letter, she chose to look at the photos of the boys again. They were so grown up now. And handsome just like their father.

It pained her to know that they had no idea who she was, or that they had a sister. They deserved to know everything, yet they didn't at the same time. "My boys," Snow whispered to herself, admiring the photos. "My darling Atticus and Augustus."

* * *

"Ah. Maybel. I was nearly forced to believe you wouldn't return," said Valentine, rising from her dark sear. The elder lady was standing before Valentine's dark throne, her daughter standing behind her.

"My apologies, my Countess Valentine." Maybel curtsied quickly. "We weren't able to come any sooner with Queen Snow returning to the White Palace."

Valentine licked her fangs and hissed. "She doesn't even deserve that title of 'queen'," she scowled, sitting back down on her dark throne. "That title was _mine_. _Mine_. And now because of _her,_ I've been forced to remain here." She frowned deeply and looked around her dark dominion. The castle walls were a dark stone adorned with many mirrors, weapons, and ancient portraits of the rulers who had once lived in the same castle before it was ultimately abandoned. Though the castle was as big as fifty ordinary houses, it was as empty like the dark clouds that ominously covered the sky.

"What do you wish us to do next?" asked Maisie boldly, stepping forward.

Her words immediately pulled Valentine out of her thoughts. "The two of you seem surprisingly anxious to plot against your queen," she smirked, somewhat amused. "Does it not weaken your human hearts to know you're betraying your ruler?"

Maybel pressed her lips together. "It is you who plots against the queen," she spoke up, "we are just the servants. The ones who carry out your every order regardless of our volition."

"Fairy good." Valentine was pleased. "Now, to get to work." She smiled. "What is it humans value most in life? Love, friendship, and trust. Use these against them, and you can bend their will as you please. You can _break_ them. Archer!"

The shrill call of a raven resonated from the hallway and the dark winged animal flew into the room at his summoning. The raven landed a few feet away from the throne and started to change forms. The women watched as the bird shifted into the form of a man. "You called, mistress?" asked the young man with a smile, bowing. He had pale skin, blood-red eyes, long dark hair, and wore a black armor-like combat suit.

"I have a mission for you," announced Valentine. She gestured towards the mirror closest to her. An image of Apple White appeared inside its glass. "This is your newest target," went on Valentine.

"My, my. Isn't she a beauty?" Archer went over to the mirror to inspect the girl.

"Do not kill her. I need her in order to complete the final stages of my scheme," directed Valentine.

"What are you planning to do in the end? Eat her heart for long-lasting life?" asked Archer teasingly, turning away from the mirror.

Valentine frowned. "My plan calls for different measures. No matter how much I yearn to kill this girl, I cannot or else my plan will not work. Your orders are to sworn Snow's daughter. Make her heart belongs to you. You can eliminate anyone who gets in your way."

"I thought you only had a vendetta against Queen Snow," spoke out Maybel, "why are you targeting the princess? This was not part of the-"

"Don't defy the countess," hissed Archer, grabbing Maybel by her throat. Maisie rushed over to Archer, pulling her mother away from the man.

"Do not worry. This apple will not be harmed," assured Valentine, "but I will not guarantee the safety of anyone who gets in my way. Archer, get to work as soon as possible. Do _not_ fail me."

Archer bowed. "Yes, my queen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I don't think Sapple is a good ship name. It reminds me of that drink Snapple….. Mhm. Snapple.**

 **One problem I always have when it comes to writing Ever After High fanfiction: the words that begin with 'ex'. As you all know, in the EAH universe, the wordplay is crafty and sometimes tricky. They had an H to the beginning of the** _ **ex**_ **words to make it sound like** _ **hex,**_ **which means to cast a spell or a bewitchment (things that happen a lot in the fairytale universe). That being said, I don't know whether to add the H to all** _ **ex**_ **words or just a few like** _ **excited,**_ _ **extreme**_ **,** _ **excellent**_ **, and** _ **extra.**_ **Specifically, it's** _ **exactly**_ **, expect, and** _ **excuse**_ **that stomp me. I can't decide if they stay as they are or need to be changed to** _ **hexactly, hexpect,**_ **and** _ **hexcuse.**_ **The reason it's confusing is because I know there are some** _ **ex**_ **words that remain the same like** _ **explain, example,**_ **and** _ **exempt**_ **. I could visit the Ever After High lexicon, but that's a wiki page, and I've been told Wikipedia is unreliable since anyone can edit it. Thus, I was wondering if there are any EAH experts out there who could help me out with the wordplay.** _ **Expert.**_ **Does that stay as it is or does it need an H to make it** _ **hexpert?**_ **See! I need some serious help here!**

 **ANYWAYS. I'm so excited! I found out how to make and add polls onto my profile. So after you all get done reading this chapter, I need you to click onto my profile and vote for thronecoming king and queen. I have no idea how long I'll leave it up, so go ahead and vote. I'm leaving the results hidden so they won't give the winner away. I'm so excited! This is my first time with this, so I hope it works out right. I'm actually pretty curious to see what happens. I thought it would be fun to add other people into the polling. I specifically did that to see if any of the Ever After High pairings would win. Well, ONWAR- oh, and don't forget to review at the end. Now, as I was saying, ONWARD to infinity and beyond!**

 **Drum roll please. This is the moment we've all been waiting for. Well, one of them.**

* * *

Apple swallowed a gag as she followed the other students into the charmitorium. She was seriously not liking this morning sickness thing. Thankfully, she didn't need to throw up, but her stomach was still feeling quite queasy. She quietly followed Briar up to the Royal's plush box seats above the stage. "I hope nothing bad has happened," whispered Apple as she sat in between Briar and Ashlynn. She looked down at all the commoners sitting on the ground level. She frowned and narrowed her eyes as they landed on Sparrow, who was sitting in the front row beside Poppy.

"I'm sure it's nothing," assured Ashlynn, glancing at a sour-looking Apple. "You know how the headmaster is."

Apple nodded and simply pressed her lips together, not taking her eyes off Sparrow and Poppy. After a few moments, her attention was drawn to the headmaster as he took the stage. "Good morning, students," he announced lowly into the microphone. Apple could just barely make out what he said. "Hello? Is this thing on?" muttered the headmaster, tapping on the mic.

Apple and all the other students cringed as a fuzzy static resonated throughout the charmitorium, the horrible noise screaming in their ears. Baba Yaga then floated onto the stage atop her levitating stool and adjusted the microphone for Mr. Grimm. "Ah. Thank you, Baba Yaga," said the headmaster, nodding his thanks and adjusting his tie as Baba Yaga poofed away.

Mr. Grimm then cleared his throat. "I am pleased to announce that we are approaching one of the school's most memorable, spirited events," he began, strolling around the stage. "Thronecoming." At that word, the charmitorium became abuzz with hexcited chatter.

"That's one of the best parties of the year!' exclaimed Briar, "I am so joining the planning committee."

"I'm hexcited for float building," spoke up Holly from beside Ashlynn, "I didn't get to participate last year since I wasn't attending school here. Poppy and I already came up with some happily-ever-awesome ideas for our floats."

"Students, students," announced the headmaster, causing the chatter to die down. "Thronecoming is not only a time of fun and dancing. It is also a time of tradition. As you know, all the second-year students will take a trip to the Heritage Hall to obtain the heirlooms left to them from their fairytale ancestors who once attended Ever After High as the Class of Classics."

That made Apple feel enlivened. Anything centering around tradition always got her worked up. In a good way. At least no one could ruin Heritage Hall for her, unlike Legacy Day. She wondered what kind of heirloom her mother left for her. Something meant for a queen no doubt.

"All Legacy-Year students will soon accompany me to the Enchanted Forest to visit Heritage Hall," continued Mr. Grimm over the microphone, "beforehand, the start of float building and party planning will commence. Voting the thronecoming queen and king will also open this afternoon."

"Everyone knows Daring's going to be titled thronecoming king," giggled Holly, "he's the most charming, handsome prince in the entire school. Who _wouldn't_ vote for him?"

"Now, in honor of this special time, a special guest is visiting us this morning," publicized Mr. Grimm, taking center stage. "Everyone, please welcome our flawless queen Snow White!"

A round of applause broke out as Apple's mother walked out onto the stage. Apple bit her lip and started to feel somewhat nervous as her mother exchanged greetings with the headmaster and took the microphone. "Good morning, my wonderful, young subjects," greeted Snow cheerfully, singing her words. "It pleases me to see you all so enthusiastic for thronecoming. When I was a student here at Ever After, I too had a similar spirit. I was voted thronecoming queen ever year I attended this school."

From behind Apple, Duchess snorted and Apple could nearly _hear_ the princess rolling her eyes. "However, winning the election wasn't what hexcited me," said Queen Snow, taking a good look around the charmitorium. "It was honoring tradition. I remember all the tales my mother used to tell me when I was around your age and I made similar memories during my years here. Thronecoming is a magical time where we can all come together and embrace the gift of our fairytale destines and friendships."

A part of Apple began to feel hopeful as her mother's words lifted her spirits. Maybe there was still hope for her story. That its legacy would continue, and that she would still get her happily ever after. After all, anything could happen in the Fairytale World. Who knew? A miracle could happen overnight.

"I just hope you all make pleasant memories like I did," concluded Snow, pressing her hand against her heart. "You're all making one of the biggest steps towards your destiny and it is my wish that you will all work hard to embrace your stories and achieve happily ever after."

Feeling encouraged, Apple sat straighter. Her mother was right: in order to get what you wanted, you had to work for it. Sure, there were sure to be some bumps in the road along the way, but if you kept a positive attitude and continued moving forward, everything would work out in the end. It was silly of her to get so depressed so easily. After all, she was a White. And Whites never quitted.

No, instead of running away from her fears, she was going to face them like a true queen. And she was going to start with thronecoming. If her mother had been named queen of thronecoming every year, then Apple would be, too. That would be her first step to becoming just like her mother. The princess was going to get to work on her campaign right away.

Yep, a little encouragement was exactly what Apple needed. With the help of mother's inspiring words, Apple was ready to face her problems with a smile. And she wasn't going to let anything ruin her attitude again.

* * *

"Wait a minute, White."

Apple, Briar, and Ashlynn stopped in the middle of the hallway as the other students paraded out of the dimly lit charmitorium and back into the bright, sunny corridors. "What's up, Duchess?" asked Apple cheerfully as the swan princess confronted them.

"Don't think just because you're Snow White's daughter you're going to automatically become thronecoming queen like last year," warned Duchess with a hostile smirk, smoothening out her feathery white skirt with her hands. " _I'm_ running this year."

Apple smiled friendlily. "Well, I wish you the best of luck," she said, offering Duchess her hand for a hospitable handshake.

Duchess hissed at the other princess's outstretched hand. "I don't need it," she snorted, rudely but gracefully turning around. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a princess too and I stand every chance as you. If not more."

Apple nodded. "I never said you didn't." Without saying anything more, Duchess sneered at her and arrogantly danced away. "Have a nice day," Apple called out to the swan princess before she disappeared around the corner.

"I don't understand why Duchess is so mean," said Ashlynn as the three girls started down the hallway in the opposite direction. "I mean, I get that she's upset about her story and everything, but it would help to talk to a friend about it instead of bringing her anger and frustration out on us."

Apple nodded in agreement as they stopped at their lockers. "I'll try talking to her later. Maybe that'll help her relieve some stress." The bell then sounded overhead.

"Well, I'm off to beast training and care," announced Briar, taking her skateboard out of her locker and dropping it onto the floor. "Later!"And with that, she sped off down the corridor on her board.

"And I have environmental magic," added Ashlynn, taking out her hextbooks and pressing them against her chest. "See you later in good kingdom management." Afterwards, she headed off to her first class of the day.

"Bye," called Apple, opening her own locker. After gathering up her materials for her first class, she closed her locker to find Sparrow Hood leaning against the one beside hers. "Hi Sparrow." Apple gave him a tiny wave.

"Yo." Sparrow then turned as red as Apple's purse. "I was….um….I actually wanted you to know….."

"Can this hurry up?" asked Apple politely, glancing up at the wall clock above the lockers. "We have to get to class."

"Just meet me near the wishing well in the Enchanted Forest," stammered Sparrow, looking away as his face turned even redder if that was even possible. "I'll tell you then."

Before Apple could question him further, he started away with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Sparrow?" she whispered as she watched him disappear down the hallway.

* * *

Raven sighed as she sat down beside Maddie at their usual lunch table. "Hey Maddie," she greeted dully, idly picking at her spaghetti.

"Why hello there my tea-tastic friend," giggled Maddie Hatter goofily, pulling a tea set out of her small purple hat. "Why so glum? Did you lose your butter knife? Because I can see why that would be depressing. That's why I always carry a butter knife around in my pocket." The Mad Hatter's crazy daughter stuck her hands into her pockets and began feeling around inside them. "Now, where did I put it…...?"

"No, it's not that." Raven shook her head. "It's just….last night, Apple told me about a horrible nightmare she had about her life after high school. She looked so scared and upset. And….I can't help but feel like it's my fault."

"Huh? Why would it be your fault?" questioned Maddie curiously, who was still digging through her freakishly deep pockets.

"Well, I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, which means I won't be the one to poison Apple," explained Raven slowly, "and I think….I don't know….it was just a dream. It didn't necessary have to mean anything, right?"

"I don't know. All I dream about is tea, Wonderland, and Earl Grey," giggled Maddie as her pet mouse popped his tiny head out of his mistress's hat at the mention of his name.

"Hey guys!" An ecstatic Blondie Lockes took a seat across from Raven beside Maddie. She held up her Mirrorphone in front of Raven's face. "So, any comments about thronecoming? Who do you think is going to win the title of queen and king this year?"

"To be honest, thronecoming is the last thing on my mind," stated Raven, attempting to try a little of her spaghetti.

"Ooh! That gives me a hexcellent idea!" exclaimed Maddie with a delighted handclap, abandoning the search for her butter knife. "Raven, _you_ should try running for thronecoming queen! I'm sure lots and lots of people would vote for you. Everyone loves you."

"Ooh, yes! I agree with Maddie. That would totally spice up the competition and give me an epic scoop for my mirrorcast," concurred Blondie in her usual bubbly voice. " _Just Right_ is definitely in need of a popularity boost."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of stuff…" trailed off Raven unsurely, wincing at the awful taste of her pasta. "Besides, I don't want any problems than what I actually have to deal with right now."

"Don't be like that, silly wily." Maddie reached out and poked Raven's nose playfully. "It'll be fun. We can make wonderlandiful posters and everything!" She leaned in a little closer. "Between you and me, Earl Grey is a little crazy with a paintbrush," she whispered with a small giggle.

Raven laughed at her mad friend. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I still think this isn't a good idea. Considering there's this destiny conflict that I supposingly 'started', I don't need any more people making false judgments about me."

"False judgments? This is _thronecoming_!" reminded Blondie, becoming even more hexcited. "Every girl wants to run! No one would think anything bad of you if you ran. That's just silly talk."

"You'd be surprised," muttered Raven, pushing away her lunch tray in disgust. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly liked around here."

"Maddie and I like you," protested Blondie, "and so does Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Dexter, Cedar, Cerise, and a whole lot of others. We're all your friends, remember?"

"Yeah! And besides, it'll be fun! It'll be something to take your mind off whatever you're troubled about," threw in Maddie, pouring herself and Blondie some hot tea. "Would that be with sugar or honey?"

"Honey. And Maddie's totally right. There's no point in not trying, right?" Blondie turned off her camera and set it down on the table as Maddie handed her a teacup.

Raven sighed and thought things over. "You know what? I think you guys might be on to something," she said, allowing herself to smile. "It's all just for fun, right? Why not give it a try."

"Ooh, goody! This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Maddie, bouncing up and down in her seat happily. "Everyone will totally vote for you!" She then turned her head and winked at the air.

"What are you winking at?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"The reader, silly," giggled Maddie, pouring Raven a cup of tea. "Now, drink up. From the way the Narrator is narrating, I have a feeling something hexciting is about to happen."

* * *

"Hey big sis," greeted Holly O'Hair, closing her dorm room door closed. Poppy, who was sitting at her vanity hexting on her Mirrorphone as she brushed her hair, looked up.

"Oh. Hey little sis," she smiled, putting down the phone. The twins could only pay respect to each other like that in the privacy of their shared dorm room in the school's highest tower. Everyone else thought since Holly was Rapunzel's heir, she was the older twin while Poppy the younger. For a while, the two had thought exactly the same.

Poppy had grown up calling Holly "big sister" ever since they could talk. However, they were thrown for a loop when they discovered the truth. It turned out their nanny had accidentally got them confused at birth and just recently realized her error. Both O'Hair sisters had been completely stunned when they heard the news. But that didn't change their relationship. They both agreed to keep the truth a secret and that Holly would continue to be Rapunzel's successor even though that privilege was Poppy's birthright.

"Okay, so I've made up my mind," announced Holly, sitting down on her bed. "I'm gonna run for thronecoming queen!"

"Oh, Holly! That's amazing." Poppy sat down beside her sister and pulled her into a hug. "I just know you're gonna win. Everyone loves you!"

"Thanks." Holly began to play with her fingers as she shyly looked down at her shoes. "I hope I win and that Daring's voted thronecoming king." Although her secret knew about her huge crush on Daring, she couldn't help but get a little bashful whenever she mentioned him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will." Poppy gave her sister's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"What about you? Are you running? You totally should. And who knows? If you're lucky, Sparrow might miraculously be titled thronecoming king," teased Holly, who happened to know her sister was crushing hard on the rebel rocker.

Poppy laughed. "That would be just like him to run considering he's so full of himself." She sighed dreamily. "But as cute as I think he is, I don't think he'll stand a chance against Daring. From what Blondie's been telling me, Daring's been winning this kind of stuff ever since nursery rhyme school."

"Hey! You never know, right?" Holly winked. "You should still give it a try."

"I don't know…"

"Please!" Holly made big puppy eyes at her older sister. "It would make me so happy!" She knew her sister couldn't resist the eyes. She never had.

Poppy laughed. "Alright. Fine. I'll run for thronecoming queen. But only to make you happy. I'll only be in the running for fun; I won't make a campaign or anything. I don't want to ruin your chances of winning."

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" squealed Holly, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Our first year of real high school and we're already running for thronecoming queen! And who knows. We just might be asked to the dance by our crushes."

Poppy's face turned bright red. "Do you think so? You think Sparrow will really ask me to the dance?"

"He'd be crazy not to! I mean, look at you! Who wouldn't be charmed by your beauty," teased Holly with a giggle. Poppy wasn't the only one dreaming about her crush. Deep down, she was hoping Daring would ask her to the dance too.

Yes, she knew he was Apple's prince, but she was sure Apple wouldn't mind considering the fact she kept telling everyone they weren't in a relationship. But then again, she _did_ kiss him at that gala not long ago.

But that didn't have to mean anything, right? Holly wasn't going to let it bother her. For deep in her heart, a part of her felt like it was her destiny to be with Daring. Not that she wanted to offend Apple or anything!

Who knew? Maybe Apple would fall in love with someone else. With the ways things were changing around school, anything could happen.

* * *

"Sparrow? Are you out here?" called Apple as her heels crunched against the twigs under her feet. She pushed past the braches and bushes until she made it to the clearing where the wishing well rested. Sparrow Hood was leaning against the well, his back turned to Apple. "I'm here," announced Apple, approaching him and the well as she brushed off the dirt and leaves that had been clinging on to her skirt.

Startled, Sparrow quickly turned around. "Oh, um, I didn't expect you to show," he explained quickly, scratching the back of his head nervously. Apple held back a giggle at his shyness. He was like a total different person when he wasn't being boastful and arrogantly and annoyingly singing about himself.

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" reminded Apple. For some odd reason she didn't understand, her heart began to thump inside her chest. Wait. Was she actually….nervous?

"Well, I've been meeting to tell you this for a while now," nodded Sparrow, turning the same shade of red he had been earlier. "It's…um…I actually…."

"Go on. You can tell me." Apple smiled kindly and encouragingly.

"Well, this thing is-" Sparrow hesitatingly stopped short as if debating to go on. "After a while of thinking, he took a deep breath. "I actually wanted to confess to you about something."

"Huh? About what?" Apple raised an eyebrow questioningly. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with that night the two of them got "busy". She didn't think she wanted to hear anymore about that day.

"About my feelings." Sparrow shoved his hands into his pockets, looked down at his boots, and kicked at the dirt aimlessly.

Apple's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"I've felt like this for a while now," went on Sparrow, not looking up from the ground. "And I….I like you Apple. I mean, I like-like you. I know what you're thinking. I'm stupid, right? Why would a princess like you like an average guy like me when there are people like Daring out there?" He bopped himself in the forehead. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm actually regretting this already."

Apple just stood there, completely frozen. She didn't even know how to react to this. She hadn't expected Sparrow to say something like that at all. Something so modest. So from the heart. So innocent. That and her mind was completely blown. And what were these sensations she was feeling? Why was she feeling….happy?

A warm, fuzzy feeling poured over her. Sparrow Hood liked her. Like-liked her. Was this a good thing? An old saying from her friend C.A Cupid resonated through her head:

" _Just listen to your heart and it will guide you."_

Apple didn't know what to do. In her heart, she wanted to confess her attraction to Sparrow. When she thought back on it, she could now understand why she had always felt so jittery whenever she saw Sparrow or spoke to him. That was her heart telling her that she was in love. But in her mind, she knew she couldn't be with Sparrow. She was the daughter of Snow White, and he was the son of Robin Hood. A royal and a commoner. It could never work. It was against the rules and she would be…rebelling.

But then again, she didn't want to lose Sparrow. She hadn't met anyone like him before in her life. She meant that in a good way. Maybe…maybe they could try…..

No! What about her destiny? What about his? Seriously bad things could happen to them if they became a couple. Their stories would be in jeopardy and there would be a possibility that neither of them would get a happily ever after!

But this was only high school. They could keep it a secret while they finished school, and then when it was time to graduate and relive their stories, they could go their separate ways like nothing was ever going on between them.

But what if that didn't work out as planned? What if they got too attached? There was no way they would be able to resolve that considering that they would both be at the point when it was their time to relive their stories.

But they were going to have a baby together! That wouldn't be fair to the child, right? She would deserve both of her parents, right? Seeing them both together would make her happy, right? UGH, everything was all just too confusing!

Seeing that Sparrow was nervously waiting for her reply, Apple felt herself getting ready to speak. Wait! What was she doing? She couldn't speak now! She hadn't come to a decision yet! "I…I feel the same way about you too," she confessed, feeling her cheeks flush. What the hex was she doing? Why did she just say that?!

Sparrow looked surprised. No, _shocked._ " _What_?" He blinked in disbelief.

"I actually like you a lot," blurted out Apple, her face burning. "I actually noticed it some time ago. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you would actually like me back. That and you'd reject me for being a princess." AHHHH! WHY WAS SHE SAYING THESE THINGS? Why couldn't she stop herself?

Sparrow's mouth dropped open. "S-seriously? You aren't pulling my leg or anything?" Apple shook her head quickly. "Huh," he smirked to himself. Apple squeaked as he suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. _Way_ close. Chest-on-chest close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped her face in his hands.

"Sparr-" Apple was interrupted as Sparrow pressed his lips against hers. Apple swore her heart stopped beating for a split second. Sparrow Hood was _kissing_ her. It only took her a few seconds to decide what to do next.

Standing on her tip toes so she could better reach his face, she kissed him right back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I know it's a little late for this, but I think I should warn you guys. I'm a very unstable person and get bored of things way too quickly. I'm writing this chapter while having a bad case of writers' block, so this chapter isn't going to be good. I just wanna burn this fanfiction and toss my computer out of the window. (See what I mean?)**

 **Thus, I had to just throw some shit together. On the bright side, I got FOUR voters on my profile vote. It just makes me** _ **so**_ **happy to know that out of the 9,000 story reads I've had so far, only FOUR people have bothered to vote. (Please excuse my sarcasm. I'm just not happy today).**

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," chimed Apple, dancing in front of her mirror. "Who is the fairest in the halls?"

"You are, Apple White," replied her mirror as it did every day.

"Oh, I know." Apple gave her mirror a quick hug and began humming to herself as she made her way over to her closet to put together an outfit for the day.

"Wow, Apple. You're in quite a happy mood today," observed Raven, who was sitting on her bed as she laced up her knee-high boots. "Well, happier than usual. Did something happen yesterday?"

Apple giggled and felt herself blushing at the remembrance of her and Sparrow's enchanting kiss the previous evening. "You could say that," she giggled, playing shyly with her hair.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Apple looked down at her feet bashfully. Did she want to tell Raven? Would she think Apple was a Rebel for kissing Sparrow? Well, it wouldn't necessary hurt to tell Raven, considering that she knew everything else. "Well…I kind of…kissed Sparrow yesterday," admitted Apple timidly, fiddling with the sash of her robe next.

Raven's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding."

Apple nodded her head shyly. "It happened after school. H-he wanted to meet me in the Enchanted Forest, and then he kind of…confessed his feelings for me. To be honest, it was really romantic."

"Did the kiss taste bad?" teased Raven, standing up and swiping a hairbrush off her dresser.

Apple felt her face burning. "What? No! It was actually really nice." And somewhat fruity. Sparrow must've taken some precautions before meeting her.

A doubtful clouded Raven's face. "So…are you a Rebel now?" she asked cautiously and slowly, glancing momentarily at Apple from her side of the room. "Don't take it the wrong way," she added quickly, "I just wanted to know since Sparrow isn't in your story and everything."

Coming back to reality, Apple sighed and sat down her bed in defeat. "I still want to become the next Snow White and get my happily ever after, but at the same time…." She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to openly confess that she wanted to be in a relationship with Sparrow.

"You don't have to say it. I get it." Raven smiled reassuringly. "As you were always saying: this is only high school. We still have our whole lives ahead of us to figure out what destiny we want, right?"

Not knowing how to reply to that, Apple simply nodded. "Right," she echoed half-heartedly, biting her lip. Apple didn't have the rest of her life to decide what she was going to do. Her story was destined to start directly after graduation day like all the other fairytales. She would have to figure something out during her last years of high school.

So Raven wouldn't bring up the destiny topic again, Apple decided to change the subject. "So, I heard you're running for thronecoming queen," she began as she emerged from her closet with a skirt and blouse slung over her shoulder, hoping Raven would take the bait.

"It was mostly Maddie's and Blondie's idea," laughed Raven, commencing with her morning routine. "I let them talk me into it."

"Well, I think it's royally enchanting that you're running. You are the daughter of a queen, after all," said Apple, nodding her approval. "This will be a good experience for you regarding the fact you're gonna be a queen one day."

"Apple…." The warning tone in Raven's voice was spine-chilling. She would definitely make an imposing evil queen.

"What? I didn't mean anything like that!" assured Apple innocently, walking behind her changing station. "As a princess, it's your duty to one day rule your parents' kingdom, right? You need to prepare yourself for that."

Raven let out a loud groan. "I haven't even thought about that."

"Don't worry. Like you said before. You still have plenty of time to think about it." Apple slung her pajamas over the top of her changing station and went over to her jewelry box to add some final touches to her outfit.

"I guess. But….what about you? You can't exactly say the same," reminded Raven slowly and reluctantly, "it's only a matter of time before you start to show…"

"I know," sighed Apple, "I don't know what I'm gonna do, to be honest. I guess I can't hide it forever. But what am I supposed to do? It's not like when that times comes I can just walk around without anyone staring or noticing. And I _definitely_ don't want anyone knowing. That would ruin the White name for sure."

"Well…..maybe you should try talking to your mom-"

"No way! Absolutely not," refused Apple, shaking her head. "She'd be so disappointed in me and I don't want to let her down or think I'm abandoning my story as the next Snow White. It'd….break her heart. To know I've done something so….so…" she trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Rebellious," volunteered Raven.

"Yeah. She wants me to follow in her footsteps, which means staying on destiny's path _always._ And I'm sure Mom has never done something like this. Ever."

"We don't know that for sure," hesitated Raven.

"No, my mom is _flawless._ Trust me. There's no way in the kingdom she'd ever do something like that. And if she did, she would've told me. She doesn't keep secrets from me."

"In that case, is it right for you to keep secrets from her?"

Apple hit her lip. Raven….had a point. Snow was her mother after all. But Apple was still too ashamed to ask her mother for help. She would just have to somehow work this out by herself.

* * *

" _Well…I kind of…kissed Sparrow yesterday_ ," admitted Apple's voice.

" _You're kidding_ ," gasped Raven's voice in response.

" _It happened after school. H-he wanted to meet me in the Enchanted Forest, and then he kind of-"_

"Briar! Briar!" called Ashlynn's hextremely loud voice, "wake up! Princessology's about to start in a few minutes."

Disturbed by the volume of Ashlynn's voice, Briar Beauty startled out of her sleep. "Huh? I'm up!" she exclaimed, quickly sitting up. She looked around her surroundings to see that she was still in hers and Ashlynn's shared dorm room. "Have long have I been asleep?" yawned Briar, rubbing her eye sluggishly. As the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, she the uncontrollable tendency to pass out into a deep sleep at any time in any place.

"I'd say only a few minutes," replied Ashlynn thoughtfully, walking into her shoe closest. As the daughter of Cinderella, the princess was a compulsive shoe collector, so her footwear collection was to die for. And since she had so many pairs, the school had to install a second closest on her side of the room just so she could have a place to store her shoes. "We'd better get going before Ms. Her Majesty the White Queen gets upset."

"Yeah. Just let me fix my hair," said Briar half-heartedly and in deep thought, sitting at her vanity as Ashlynn put on a pair of glass high heels. "I'll be done in a minute."

"Sure thing. Just don't be too long."

Briar waited for Ashlynn to leave before deeply sighing out loud. These random fall outs were getting bothersome. Briar didn't have time to sleep when her life in this century was quickly coming to an end. As soon as graduation day came, it was her fate to fall asleep for a hundred years. And until then, Briar had to live her life to the fullest. But she couldn't do that when she was always passing out somewhere.

But there was an advantage to her enchanted sleeps. Whenever she was asleep, she could hear _anything_ within a few miles' range. And right before Ashlynn had awoken her, she had been listening to Apple and Raven's conversation in their dorm room down the hall. And to be honest, Briar didn't know what to think of their discussion.

Apple _kissed_ Sparrow Hood?! How'd that happen? Apple was the most committed to her destiny out of everyone in Ever After High! It was highly unlikely she'd do something so _rebellious_ by kissing Sparrow. There was no way. Maybe Briar just heard her wrong. Yeah, that had to be it. Why would Apple do something like that in the first place? That was so unlike her! Something had to be wrong.

And a part of Briar felt disappointed and left out. Apple was her BFFA! Why would she keep something like that away from her? Deciding to take the situation into her own hands, Briar removed one of her sewing needles from out of her vanity's secret compartment. Hesitating, she positioned one of her fingers right above the needle's pointy tip. One finger prick and Briar would easily fall into another enchanted sleep.

But was this right? Would it be wrong of her for eavesdropping on her BFFA? There was definitely more to this, and Briar wanted to find out what. However, she knew she would be abusing her powers and disrespecting Apple and her privacy. If Briar had secrets, she definitely wouldn't want anyone finding out about them, and Apple most likely felt the same way.

But why did Apple chose to entrust Raven with her secret instead of Briar? They had been BFFAs ever since nursery rhyme school! Briar was supposed to be the _first_ person Apple would confine in! Didn't Briar have every right as Raven to know Apple's secret? Did Apple think Briar was untrustworthy? Briar wasn't a blabbermouth like Blondie (who accidentally let he mouth get the best or her) and Cedar Wood (who was forced to tell the truth whether she wanted to or not). She could keep a secret just as good as Raven, if not better.

"Sorry about this, Apple," whispered Briar, taking a deep breath. Using the needle, she then intentionally slightly pierced her finger with its pointy end. "Ouch," she muttered, gritting her teeth as she bore the sharp pain. She bit her lip as a speck of blood oozed out of the tiny hole in her finger. Instantly, her vision began to blur and her eyelids started to feel heavy.

"I'm…s-sorry," slurred Briar, using every bit of strength in her body to stand up. Fortunately, she collapsed onto her bed just as she was drifting into deep slumber. In her sleeping damsel state, all kinds of voices and sounds resonated in her ears. The sleeping princess homed in on the closest pair voices.

" _This hair bow is_ _ **just right**_ _,"_ went Blondie Lockes' familiar voice.

" _You say that about everything_ ," her roommate Cupid was giggling.

No, that wasn't Apple and Raven. The princess moved on to the next conversation.

" _Does this dress make me look fat?"_ asked Duchess's unsatisfied voice.

" _As the ape breaks the otter's hair, the wise mage never left his lair,"_ replied Lizzie Hearts in the wonderlandiful language of Riddlish.

Nope. Wrong room again. Briar listened in on a few other conversations until she recognized Raven's voice going: _"It's only a matter of time before you start to show…"_

Show? What was Raven talking about? Did this have something to do with Apple's secret?

 _Apple's reply was somewhat distressed."I know. I don't know what I'm gonna do, to be honest. I guess I can't hide it forever. But what am I supposed to do? It's not like when that times comes I can just walk around without anyone staring or noticing. And I definitely don't want anyone knowing. That would ruin the White name for sure."_

Ruin the White family name? What was going on? What was Apple talking about? Notice what? Briar focused in on their voices so she wouldn't miss anything.

" _Well…..maybe you should try talking to your mom-"_ suggested Raven.

" _No way! Absolutely not,"_ refused Apple. _"She'd be so disappointed in me and I don't want to let her down or think I'm abandoning my story as the next Snow White. It'd….break her heart. To know I've done something so….so…"_

" _Rebellious,_ " Raven threw in.

Apple White? _Rebellious?_ There was no way in the kingdom. What in the kingdom was going on?

" _Yeah. She wants me to follow in her footsteps, which means-_ "

"Briar? Briar!" called Ashlynn's thunderous voice from above. "Wake up! You're missing class! Briar? Briar!" Apple's and Raven's voices began to sound further and further away as Briar slowly woke up.

"Ashlynn! I needed to stay asleep," yawned Briar, slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time for that later," assured Ashlynn, pulling Briar up. "Right now, we need to get to class."

"Right," nodded Briar half-heartedly, allowing Ashlynn to lead her into the hall. She was thinking about Apple. What was her secret? Was something wrong with her? Was she in trouble? Did it have something to do with Sparrow and the kiss? And why was she keeping the secret away from Briar, her best friend? Didn't she trust her?

* * *

"Ah. Ms. Queen," announced Headmaster Grimm, rising from his seat behind his heavy oak desk. "I honestly did not expect you to come today."

Raven closed the door behind her, keeping her distance from the headmaster's desk. She and Milton Grimm weren't exactly on "friendly" terms. After all, it was the headmaster who was trying to enforce Raven's storybook destiny on her the most. Switching her favorite classes to evil-related courses, making her go to counseling three times a week, assigning her to read books written by the most evil people in the fairytale world (her mother was the author of most of the volumes). Grimm was basically doing everything in his power in an attempt to push Raven a push towards wickedness. "You called?" she asked in the dullest voice she could make.

"Yes." Grimm adjusted his tie. "I've been doing some thinking, and it's high time you've visited your mother again." The headmaster maintained his authoritative tone, but kept his voice low just in case.

"What? But I'm not supposed to until another few weeks!" exclaimed Raven. Ever since the Evil Queen had secretly been imprisoned in the Mirror Realm all those years ago, Raven had been allowed to visit her mother occasionally.

"Do keep your voice down, Ms. Queen." Grimm frowned disapprovingly. "And I assumed you'd be somewhat joyful to see your mother again."

Raven bit her lip, refraining herself from speaking. She didn't want to snap in front of the headmaster and give the wrong (which would probably be the right in the headmaster's opinion) impression. Raven knew EXACTLY what the headmaster was up to. With it being thronecoming and all, he was probably hoping the Evil Queen would help steer Raven onto the path of evil. "Let's just go ahead and get this over with," she muttered, stepping forward. It was probably best to just go along with this. Raven didn't want any more problems.

Grimm nodded grimly and set a book atop his desk. "Sign here," he said, gesturing towards the dotted line at the bottom of the opened page. Raven nodded and took the quill beside the book. She could feel the headmaster glaring down at her as she signed her name along the line. But she didn't care. She was used to his hostility towards her. "Now remember," warned Grimm as Raven finished, "don't touch-"

"The glass. I know, I know," said Raven, holding up a hand. The headmaster pressed his lips together and pressed a button on his desk. Afterwards, one of the bookshelves slide open, revealing a secret stone staircase.

"You have twenty minutes," apprised Grimm, sitting back at his desk. "I'll be waiting."

"Right." Raven gave him a quick nod and ascended the stairs, calming herself. Did she really want to do this? She loved her mother and all, but she was getting tired of the Evil Queen's influences. One thing about Raven's mother: She was ruthless. Even from behind a mirror in a different realm, the Evil Queen was still trying her best to turn Raven into the perfect evil heiress.

The stairs led up to a door which led out to a bridge. Preparing herself for what was next, Raven slowly walked across the bridge and to the tall tower connected to it. "Here you go, Raven." Raven took a deep breath as she grasped the handles to the doors leading into the tower. After mentally preparing herself, she pulled open the double doors and cautiously took a step into the tower.

The chained guard dragons, who had been taking a nap on the floor, suddenly perked at the sound of the opening doors. They were on their feet in seconds, ready to spit fire at the intruder. "Relax, guys. It's just me," said Raven calmly. The dragons instantly relaxed and quickly went back to their naps. After petting the snoozing dragons for a few moments, Raven took a spiraling staircase up to the top floor of the tower. A mirror projecting swirling purple smoke was placed in the center of the room, and the Evil Queen's figure faded inside of it as Raven approached the mirror.

"Hey Mom." Raven gave a tiny wave at the mirror.

"Raven. This is certainly a surprise," commented the Evil Queen, tilting her head curiously. "We're not supposed to see each other for another few weeks."

"Headmaster Grimm changed the schedule," replied Raven, keeping a steady, straight face.

"Eh. That sounds just like Milton Grimm. Anyway, how's my little Raven? Have you been a bad girl?" asked the Evil Queen hopefully and excitedly. "How's school? Has anything interesting happened?"

"School's good, and not really. Everyone's just hexcited about thronecoming," responded Raven, shifting from foot to foot. It wasn't that she was nervous or felt uncomfortable around her mother. She just knew what was about to come next.

"Ooh, thronecoming!" squealed The Evil Queen. "I know you're going to just love the heirloom I left you. During my years at Ever After High, that party was all the rage." She snorted. "That blood-red lipped harpy was titled queen every year. No matter how many times I sabotaged her campaign or tried to ruin her title as 'queen of the school', she somehow got the most votes every time."

"You didn't try sabotaging the votes?" Raven raised an eyebrow. It didn't sound like her mother to not cheat in some form.

"Oh I did," assured the Evil Queen, folding her arms across her chest. "But no matter how much I tried to cheat, my efforts never paid off. Until this day I still believe Snow had something to do with that. The evil queen never fails when it comes to wrongdoing."

"Yeah…well I decided to run this year," informed Raven casually.

The Evil Queen looked surprised. "Is that chipmunk-voiced red-lipped succubus's daughter running?" she asked with interest, pressing her palms against the looking glass.

"If you're talking about Apple, then yes. She's running too."

The Evil Queen clapped her hands together excitedly. _Here it comes….._ thought Raven. _"_ That's wonderful!" squealed the Evil Queen, "the two of you running for the same title as queen. Succeed where I failed, Raven. Fuel the fire of your rivalry with Apple. Do whatever it takes to win. _That_ is the way of an evil queen."

Raven groaned. _And there it is._ "Mom, I don't know how many more times I have to tell you this," started Raven in a warning tone, putting her hands on her hips. "I am _not_ like you. I'm not evil!"

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "You can believe what you'd like, my little Raven. Regardless of what you keep telling yourself, evil is in your blood! It's in your makeup! You were _born_ to be wicked."

"No, Mom. I wasn't." Raven frowned. "Why can't you and everyone else just except that I'm good? Why can't you respect my choices? Who I am?" She felt the small hairs on her skin standing up. "It's just….just so frustrating!" Her hands and hair then became aflame with magic.

"Then _do_ something about it, Raven. _Make_ them respect you," said the Evil Queen from behind the mirror. "Show them the power of a Queen! Show them your superiority!"

"I just…..I just!" Raven was at a loss for words. The anger boiling inside of her was clouding her focus.

"You just want to what, my bad little girl?" asked the Evil Queen, her voice rising. "Relieve yourself of their nagging? Make them sorry for ever badmouthing you?"

"I…I…" Raven looked down at her hands. Seeing the power she held in them, she clenched them into fists. She could easily shut Apple and the others up with an eternal-silence spell, or torment Grimm with an everlasting-pain hex…..

"Yes! That's it! Recognize the power you possess!" shouted the Evil Queen, pounding on the looking glass. "You can destroy them _easily_! You can oppress and conquer them! And we can do it together! Just touch the glass, Raven!" Overtaken by her power, Raven actually reached out to touch the glass. "Yes, that's it!" cheered the Evil Queen, "just a little bit further and we'll be united as mother and daughter once again! Then we can conquer all of the Fairytale World and rule it together!"

Just as Raven's fingertip was a centimeter away from touching the glass, she got a hold of herself. "No!" she shouted, jumping away from the mirror as she extinguished her fiery magic. "I won't help you escape."

"But you were so close that time." The Evil Queen looked disappointed.

"Haha, nice try Mom," said Raven thinly and coolly, "but that's not gonna work. I'll _never_ be like you."

"Oh, but you're more like me than you think," countered the Evil Queen, no looking displeased with Raven. "I know how you stand up to Milton Grimm and revel in your little rebellion."

"Revel? Mom, that's not how it is." Raven turned her back to the mirror. "Look, I should just go. Mr. Grimm said I only had twenty minutes anyway. Goodbye, Mom." And with those final words, she started towards the staircase.

"I love you, darling," called the Evil Queen as Raven descended the stairs.

Raven kept going. The girl didn't want anything to do with her mother right now. She waited until she outside the tower to whisper, "Me too.. "

* * *

Duchess muttered to herself as she wandered down the dirt path, her stuffed ballet bag bumping against her hip with her every step. Her feathery tutu and tights were sticking to her sweaty body, her hair was a hot mess, and her ballet shoes were making her feet ache. She had just come back from her advanced dance class at the Red Shoes Dance Club, and she was past due for a relaxing bath. But unfortunately, she had other things on her agenda.

Once she got to the intersection, she looked at the sign attached to the wooden post for directions. While the left would take her back towards Book End and the path straight ahead would lead her to Mirror Beach, the trail on the right would guide her to the swamp. "Mirror Beach," read aloud Duchess, tempted. A nice walk along the beach and a quick swim sounded hextremely refreshing, but she had other things to do.

Complaining to herself, the swan princess tromped along the path directing her towards the swamp. She immediately scrunched up her face in response to a foul smell the minute she came across the wetland. "Yuck. This place is _not_ fit for a princess like me," she muttered, pushing past some plants and sliding down the wet bank towards the dirty water.

Green ick and mosquitoes were floating atop the polluted water, while frogs and other slimy animals were hiding out in the tall grasses along the swamp. "Disgusting," sneered Duchess as neared the shallow end. Digging into her ballet bag, Duchess bent down beside the water. She took out a jar and cautiously filled it with swamp water, careful not to get her clothes wet.

"That's just revolting," she frowned, observing her jar of greenish-brown water. And to think this was an ingredient for a love potion. At least Duchess wouldn't be the one gulping it down. Poor Daring!

After making sure the top was screwed on tight, Duchess put the jar back into her bag and quickly started away from the swamp. The faster she got out, the better. She didn't want the foul smell sticking to her clothes and skin. And besides, who knew what kind of animals dwelled in the deep end. "Well, that's one down," Duchess said to herself, recalling the list of ingredients for the love potion.

And only 19 more to go. It would take some work to get the other components, but that was a job Duchess was willing to take. After all, her happily ever after was at stake. And she was willing to work hard for it no matter how complicated or disgusting the task was.

* * *

Headmaster Grimm settled into his chair, feeling every bit displeased with himself. So far, his attempts to turn Raven Queen evil had all failed. Not even her coursework or mother's influences were affecting her opinion towards her fairytale destiny. Ultimately, the situation was becoming dire. The Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Tale _needed_ to happen, but couldn't without the evil queen, the villain of the story. Raven was playing with powerful forces not even Grimm fully understood and she needed to be brung into the light. But how? Nothing he tried in the past worked, and Grimm was running out of options.

The old being sighed deeply and opened the top drawer of his desk. He removed a photo from inside and stared at it longingly. The picture was of himself and his younger brother Giles when they were both kids. He allowed the corners of his mouth to tug into a smile as all his happy child memories came back to mind. He and Giles had a wonderful childhood. Milton admitted that he was the adventurous, curious type in his youth.

But all that changed when after that fearful incident. If only he would've taken heed to his father's advice, Giles wouldn't have been in danger that day. Ever since then, Milton swore to himself that he would always regard the rules. The fear from that occurrence had completely brought him into the light. Grimm set the picture frame on his desk as an idea popped into mind.

Fear! That was the solution to this problem. Just like fear had brought Grimm to reality when he was a child, it would have to do the same for Raven Queen. Fear was a powerful influence and every man, woman, and child had one.

And Grimm happened to particularly have knowledge of one of Raven Queen's fears: the danger of her choice. Overall, Raven had a good heart and didn't want her choice to harm the others. That was the reason she hesitated during Legacy Day, but gained confidence once she discovered she hadn't flipped out of existence after tearing out her page of the Storybook of Legends.

If Grimm used this to his advantage, everything would go swimmingly. How had he not thought about that before? "Ms. Trollsworth, please report to my office," announced Grimm over the PA system, feeling quite pleased with himself.

He no longer had a reason to fear the Rebellion at Ever After High, because the leader and starter of it all was about to have a change of heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I had to go back and change/fix a few things, so that's why this update wasn't so recent. Anyways, sorry I didn't update a lot this week. I have state testing all this week and then finals afterwards. That and I'm sick. I'm gonna try my best to stay with the fanfiction, however. But since it is the month of May, I do plan on updating a lot in honor of Apple's birthday month. I believe the baby's gonna be born this month (yay!). I already have a name and if you've been reading closely you already know the gender. I'm actually about halfway into the story already. I'm scared because I've never gotten this far and hadn't planned to.**

 **I don't know why, but I just feel so unsatisfied with this story. But I'm gonna keep going with it since a lot of people read it. I'm finishing it for you guys. And speaking of you guys, you all think you have this figured out since you know what happened during thronecoming. But may I remind you that this is fanfiction, and anything can happen. ANYTHING. Keep an eye out;) Anyways, ONWARD!**

 **(P.S. Since I felt like I wasn't moving along in the story (almost 100K words and I haven't gotten anywhere), I've decided to move jump ahead a few weeks. That means Apple's around…I don't know….three months? Close to 4? I haven't been keeping track. Anyway, I'm gonna skip up into the future again later on. Just a warning.**

 **I dunno, to be honest. I wanna update like crazy, but I feel myself losing interest in this story. I'm not putting as much effort into it anymore. I think I should just take a break until I get my sprits back up.**

* * *

"Nice float, Apple. It's totally off-the-page," complimented Raven as she approached her friend's float. It was an early Saturday morning and the Ever After High students were preparing for thronecoming. While some of the students were working on decorating the gym for the party, float building was transpiring outside on the balcony. It had been nearly three weeks since Raven's audience with her mother and thronecoming was quickly approaching. She along with the other second-year students were scheduled to visit Heritage Hall with the headmaster later the next day.

Apple giggled. "Thanks Raven," she smiled down at her friend from atop her stepladder. "I've been working hard on it." Her float was themed on the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves tale complete with a tiny cottage, a glass coffin, seven paper mache dwarves, and even an apple tree. "It's got the apple tree you poison me from," she exclaimed excitedly, adjusting one of the apples on the tree. " _Might_ poison me from," she corrected herself quickly, climbing down the stepladder and stepping onto her float.

"Apple…." frowned Raven warningly. She was seriously getting irritated with the whole "you become the next evil queen" thing. It was already bad enough the headmaster was constantly nagging her about her storybook destiny. The last thing she wanted was Apple spoiling her mood with the same matter.

"Oh, don't worry Raven. You'll come around eventually. I just know it," assured Apple with a small giggle.

"Come around?" repeated Raven, feeling her mood darkening already. "I've tried explaining this to you every way I know how. I wanna write my own destiny. And to be honest, when it comes to this, I think you're being selfish." All the other students gasped as if Raven had just insulted the princess.

"What?" Apple too seemed surprised. "Y-you think I'm being selfish?" she stammered, pressing her lips together.

"All you're thinking about is your own happily ever after," said Raven with a deep frown, folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't intimidated by Apple in the slightest. In fact, she was getting somewhat weary of her.

"Because of your decision, Raven, all our stories could go poof," said Apple, making a face as she picked up the basket of apples beside her feet. "We could all go _poof_." Apple didn't seem to care either that the other students were eavesdropping on their quarrel.

"Yeah, but we didn't," countered Raven, pressing her lips together.

" _Yet._ Raven I don't want you to sign the book for my sake," sighed Apple, frowning uncharacteristically as she stepped off her float with the basket of apples in hand. "I want you to sign it so that nothing bad happens to the people I love." She handed Raven one of the apples from the basket. "Including you." After giving Raven a look the girl couldn't read, the princess turned her back to Raven. "If you ask me, you're the one who's being selfish," she said, walking away.

Raven glanced at the apple in her hand as Apple walked away. The same doubts she had felt during the beginning of the school year started to creep back into her mind. What if….what if Apple had a point? Was Raven really putting everyone in danger? Nothing bad had happened when she tore her page out of the Storybook of Legends. So why would something disastrous suddenly happen now?

* * *

"At least you guys understand me," sighed Apple, outstretching a finger so a small bird could perch itself on it. She was now in the Enchanted Forest, recovering from her small argument with Raven. For some reason, Raven's accusation was really bothering her? Was she _really_ the one being selfish? Yes, she wanted Raven to sign the Storybook so her story would happen, but she also didn't want anything bad to happen to her friends and family. Would Apple's mom go poof as well if Raven made her rebellious decision final? Would Hunter flip out of existence as well?

Apple sighed deeply and plopped down on the patch of flowers under the giant oak tree. She had so many questions and was experiencing so many feelings. How could Raven call her selfish like that? If anything, _she_ was the one being selfish. All she had been thinking about was herself when she tore out her page of the Storybook of Legends. Did she even consider the consequences of her actions?

And how was Apple being selfish for wanting to carry on with tradition? That wasn't fair at all! Raven felt like it was okay for her to break tradition, so now Apple was wrong for wanting to honor it? That didn't make sense!

This conflict was really tiring. Why couldn't everyone be on the same page? Why couldn't everything be the way it was in the past? Everything used to be so simple. You signed the book, you lived your destiny. No drama, no problems. Why…why did everything have to get so complicated all of a sudden? And to make things even more difficult, people always looked up to Apple to fix things. How was Apple supposed to make everything better when she was she herself was confused? Frightened.

And it wasn't like Apple didn't have her own problems to deal with. She was going to be a _mother_ soon! The bump was already starting to become somewhat noticeable. Apple had to resort to wearing loose clothing so no one would become aware of her condition. And it wasn't like Sparrow was any help. All he did was go around singing about himself and trying to flirt with Apple.

Okay, Apple wasn't upset with him about that last part. Her heart skipped a beat every time Sparrow spoke to or looked at her. The two actually secretly met each other in the forest a few times. No, Apple wouldn't lie like that. She and Sparrow had met up a lot of times. Apple kept telling herself that she shouldn't be seeing Sparrow, but she couldn't help it. The rebel rocker just…charmed her. And besides, they weren't dating. Yet. Though, they had held hands a couples of times. And maybe….maybe they kissed again. But it was just once!

Considering about how she felt about Sparrow, did she have the right to lecture Raven about tradition and the importance of following your prewritten destiny? After all, she was technically breaking the rules. But everyone broke the rules at some point, right? No one was that perfect. Plus, it wasn't like Apple was choosing not to relive her story. She wanted to more than anything! She just had to somehow help Raven make the right choice.

Maybe…maybe Apple could find another Evil Queen. She knew it was Raven's destiny and all, but she was getting somewhat desperate. She couldn't wait on Raven forever after. And she certainly didn't want to give up on her story all because of someone else's decision.

"Aww. You look depressed," said a voice. Apple looked up to see someone perched up in the oak tree. He effortlessly fell down from the tree and landed on his feet.

"Um…who are you?" asked Apple, "and were you watching me? That's fairy rude, you know." She folded her arms across her swollen chest and raised an eyebrow. She didn't feel like being bothered with at the moment.

"Oh, mind my manners." The young man gave Apple a tiny bow. "My name is Archer. And I couldn't help but overhear you." He winked at her. "Maybe I could cheer you up."

Oddly, Apple's heart began to thump madly in her chest. Why…why was she suddenly feeling like this? "Um….ah….thanks," she stammered, trying to figure out why her reaction to Archer was so…so….Apple couldn't even find the right word for it. Whatever it was, Apple could feel that something wasn't right about Archer. His presence…it just felt weird.

"I have to go," she said quickly, standing up.

Archer cocked his head playfully. "What? You don't wanna play with me?" he asked smoothly.

Definitely not! "Um…I don't know what you mean by that, but I have other things to do," she said quickly, grabbing her purse and starting quickly away. "SO I guess I'll see you later. Okay? Okay!"

And without waiting on Archer's reply, she hurried away.

* * *

In deep repose, a softly snoring Briar Beauty was draped across her bed, her unfinished skirt and stitching needle laid idly beside her. The princess had been sewing together a new skirt for her thronecoming dress, but was ultimately interrupted when she accidentally pricked her finger with the needle, making her fall into another enchanted sleep. Thus, while in deep slumber, voices from all around the school and beyond were resonating in Briar's ears.

" _Can you believe it? Fredrick's been cheating on me this whole time!"_

" _Nuh-uh. That routine isn't going to cut it for the thronecoming game. We're starting_ all _over again! From the top, people! As the leader of the cheerhexers, I don't care if it takes us the rest of the night! We're gonna get it right no matter what!"_

" _Hey, Lizzie. Which color should my thronecoming dress me? White or lavender? I think both colors make me look spelltacular, but I can't decide which one."_

" _This newest scoop is gonna be_ just right _for my mirrorcast! Now, if I can only remember where I put my Mirrorpad..…"_

" _Yo, White. I'm glad I found you."_ Out of the sea of voices, Briar could easily make out Sparrow's voice. And from what Briar just heard, he was with Apple. Now was the time to see what was really going on between them. The sleeping princess concentrated on the rebel rocker's voice until she could hear him clearly.

" _Oh, hi, Sparrow."_ Apple sounded glum. Though in an enchanted sleep, Briar was aware of her aching heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't used to hearing Apple sound so defeated.

Apparently, Sparrow caught on to it as well. _"What's wrong? Upset that you haven't seen me all day? It's all right; the Sparrow Hood is here. There's no need to-"_

" _No, Sparrow. That's not the reason I'm down. I was just…thinking about some things. That's all."_ Things? What kind of things? Was Apple keeping _another_ secret from her?

" _So…how are you feeling?"_ Oddly, Sparrow replaced is arrogance with concern. Briar had never heard him like this before.

" _Good, I guess. I mean, I've had some pains here and there, but everything's fine besides that."_ Ugh! What were they talking about? Apple sighed tiredly. _"Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if it was wise to keep it."_

" _What?"_

" _Sparrow…let's face it. This is never going to work out. We still have our destines and lives ahead of us. How are we supposed to take care of it?"_ Oh. My. Fairy godmother. Could Apple be-?

"Briar! Briar!" called Ashlynn's thunderous voice, blocking out Apple's and Sparrow's conversation. Doing her best to stay in sleep state, Briar tried to keep her focus on Apple's voice, but Ashlynn's was slowly pulling her out of her sleep. Just when Briar was blocking out the sound of Ashlynn's voice, what sounded like her magical alarm clock suddenly yelled.

"WAKE. UP!" it shouted right into her ear.

"I'M UP!" yelled Briar, awaking from her slumber and quickly sitting up. She gasped at the night sky outside her dorm room window. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked alertly, forgetting all about Apple and Sparrow.

"Well…you missed float building," replied Ashlynn slowly, setting down Briar's clock and taking a seat beside Briar on her bed.

"But that's one of the best parties of the year." Briar felt something inside of her breaking. She had been anticipating that event for a while now.

"Don't worry." Ashlynn smiled reassuringly. "It's gonna be okay-"

"No, it's not!" interrupted Briar, standing up. Hugging herself sadly, she turned her back to her roomie. "Is this what it's gonna be like when I fall asleep for a hundred years? I'm gonna miss out on all the fun! Including my friends…."

"Briar, you always knew this was going to happen." Ashlynn appeared beside Briar. She rested a warm hand on the other princess's shoulder. "That you're going to be the next Sleeping Beauty."

"I know…but now. It just feels real." Briar bit her lip. She had been trying to enjoy life to the fullest ever since she could remember. But not once during all those years had she stopped to think about her destiny and reality. She had never thought past high school, but now…..

"Well…you haven't signed the Storybook of Legends yet," reminded Ashlynn slowly, starting over to the window.

Briar gasped in disbelief. "Ashlnyn!"

"Look, Briar. You wouldn't be the first person to question your destiny. I already signed and I kind of wished I hadn't." She turned away from Briar and looked out at the moon and starry night sky outside.

"What…what do you mean?" Briar appeared next to Ashlynn. "There's nothing wrong with your story." Looking doubtful, Ashlynn didn't say anything. "So…you're saying I should rebel?" asked Briar slowly, changing the subject.

"No. But I'm saying you have choices." Ashlynn squeezed Briar's hand encouragingly and smiled before returning to her side of the dorm room.

With a sigh, Briar rested her elbows on the windowsill and balanced her face on her fists, staring unsurely at the moon. She had a lot to think about.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author'** **s Note: THEY CHANGED THE WEBISODE INTRO FOR CHAPTER FOUR. I'M SO EXCITED. THE OUTFITS ARE ALL SO CUTE. I'M SQUEALING FROM WITHIN. AHH. I'M. TOO. OLD. FOR. THIS. SOMEONE. HELP. ME. So was Faybelle's outfit her thronecoming dress? I was just wondering since some of the others were wearing theirs and Faybelle's dress was nearly similarly themed. And is it just me or does Ashlynn seem a little different? I think they changed her concept artwork or something. I know, I'm getting a little too fangirly over a show for little girls. I can't help it. The plot is just so…so perfect! Oddly, I thought that slideshow of Faybelle and the Evil Queen was cute.**

 **LMAO. Did you guys see Poppy getting ready to throw the ball at the target that would drop Sparrow into that water tank? Did you see that look on Sparrow's face? It just screamed: "I dare you." And did you see Poppy's face? Her face was all like: "You don't scare me." Sorry, I'm just fangirling right now. Don't get me wrong. I'll always stay loyal to the canon-impossible Sparpple (that's right. We got a ship name now. It might sound wack, but we got one!), but it's just so cute seeing Sparrow interact with other girls. Apple would be mad at me for saying that. *facepalms*.**

 **But seriously. If the creators ever decide to get creative and make Apple x Sparrow, I will just…I can't even….**

 **By the way. I have a question. When referring to how excited a character is, am I supposed to write** _ **hexcited**_ **or** _ **excited**_ **? Like : "This is the best day forever after!" exclaimed Apple** _ **excitedly**_ **or am I supposed to write "This is best day forever after!" exclaimed Apple** _ **hexcitedly?**_ **I'm still a little stomped on this. I don't wanna get it wrong.**

 **Sorry, I forgot that Apple was supposed to go visit Little Red Riding Hood. I would've made that one of the last chapters, but I completely forgot about it. My apologies. I've been sick for the past few days, so I haven't been giving my fanfictions much thought.**

 **One thing about writing EAH fanfictions in Word doc: you gotta add a lot of words and terms to your dictionary. Anyways, enjoy this freakishly long chapter. I owed it to you guys.**

* * *

"Hey, you guys." Apple gave a tiny wave to her friends as she joined as her classmates on the school's frown lawn. "Sorry I'm late." She had been battling another savage case of morning sickness. Luckily, she hadn't missed the departure to Heritage Hall. She smiled at Raven. Much to her dismay, the dark sorceress simply looked away. Apple bit her lip. So Raven was still angry with her? So Raven wouldn't catch her staring, Apple quickly looked away.

"Um…Apple? Can…I talk to you about something later?" asked Briar nervously, appearing at her best friend forever after's side. She was rubbing her arm uneasily and avoiding Apple's eyes.

"Um…sure, Briar. Is everything alright?" asked Apple with concern, turning her attention to her BFFA. Now that she thought about it, Briar had been acting strangely ever since the morning after Apple's and Sparrow's kiss. Since then, Briar had been avoiding Apple.

"Well…I don't know how to explain it-"

"Yo, White!" Sparrow suddenly pushed past Briar and threw his arm around Apple's shoulder.

"Sparrow. What are you doing?" muttered Apple through her teeth, noticing some of her classmates stares. "People are looking." She didn't want their relationship going public. Not that they were in a relationship! She just didn't want anyone getting suspicious.

"Oh! Um…we'll just talk later," said Briar awkwardly, scooting away slowly as she looked at Sparrow oddly. "I'll….just go over here now."

"Wait, Briar-"

"C'mon, White. You know you can't resist me," winked Sparrow, flashing his bad-boy smile. "Just like the rest of the girls at this school. You're all crazy for the Sparrow Hood." Apple rolled her eyes and allowed herself to smile. She noticed that no one was paying attention to them anymore. Maybe it was because everyone was used to Sparrow flirting with every girl he came across.

"Good afternoon, students," announced Headmaster Grimm, descending down the front steps of the school. "I'm glad to see many of you gathered here. I know most of you are hexcited about your trip to Heritage Hall, just like your parents were when it was their time to take the next step towards destiny. Now, if you'd all follow me."

"Why, Raven. Why so gloom?" Apple overheard Maddie ask Raven from behind as the students started after the headmaster. "You haven't said anything to me all day."

"Sorry, Maddie. It's just….I have a lot of my mind right now," sighed Raven. Apple bit her lip guilty. Was she the cause of Raven's mood? She hadn't meant to make Raven feel down or discouraged.

"Hey, Apple. You were being awfully friendly with Sparrow back there," teased Ashlynn, appearing at Apple's side as the students followed the headmaster towards the Enchanted Forest.

Apple fought back a blush. "It was nothing. You know how Sparrow is." Although the princess knew Ashlynn could be treated with her secret about her feelings for Sparrow, Apple didn't feel comfortable with anyone else knowing about it. She didn't want Ashlynn to think she was a Rebel.

"Mhm-mm." Smiling, Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." Thankfully, she didn't ask any more questions or mention anything else.

After a few more minutes of walking, they met Madam Baba Yaga halfway into the Enchanted Forest. She was sitting inside her hut, an animate house with chicken legs. "Today if a fairy hexciting day," she began, appearing in the window (which also served as one of the hut's eyes). "Just like your fairytale parents when it was their time, you will visit Heritage Hall and learn more about your stories and destinies. Now if you all would follow me." She knocked on the hut's wooden interior, signaling it to start moving forward.

"Ugh. I don't see why I have to come," groaned Raven, folding her arms across her chest as the students and Grimm followed after Madam Yaga and her hut. "In case no one's noticed, I'm not a big fan of destiny."

"Hey, don't ruin it for us just because you're unhappy," sneered Duchess, glaring at Raven as she gracefully and lightly danced on her tip toes. "In case _you_ haven't noticed, a lot of us are actually hexcited about this trip."

Though Apple silently agreed with Duchess, she decided to defend Raven. "Hey, there's no need to be so hostile," she said, giving Duchess her perfect white and flawless smile. "I'm sure Raven didn't mean anything. "

"Oh, I meant something alright," countered Raven, pressing her lips together and looking somewhat annoyed. "I'm writing my _own_ destiny and some silly little school fieldtrip isn't going to change that."

"Oh, Raven. There's nothing silly about Heritage Hall," giggled Apple, doing her best not to become irritated. "We get to see what enchanting heirlooms our parents left us. You can't tell me you're not hexcited to see what your mom gave you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Knowing her, it's probably just some evil spell book or a potion that turns drinking water into cockroaches. Either way, it's most likely something _evil,_ which is something I'm not."

"You can keep telling yourself that," yawned Duchess, mocking boredom. "You're the daughter of the Evil Queen! Evil's in your blood. And besides, if you're not evil, why would you do the unthinkable and rip out your page of the Storybook of Legends? You were only thinking about yourself without considering anyone else. We all could've flipped out of existence because of your selfish actions."

Oh dear. This wasn't going to end well. "First of all, I'm also the daughter of the Good King," countered Raven, glancing sharply at Duchess. "Good is technically in my blood too. And I wasn't being selfish. I actually debated about signing or not ever since my last year of middle school. I didn't want to be evil, but I also didn't want anyone to suffer for my actions."

"I think now's a nice time to change the subject," spoke up Apple thoughtfully, keeping her smile. "There's no need to argue. We're all friends here." She was kind of wondering why the headmaster wasn't doing anything about the quarrel. Instead, he was just casually walking ahead of the students like nothing was going on. Maybe he was staying out of it so Apple would put her Good Kingdom Management skills to the test and settle everything like a true queen.

Duchess snorted. "She is _not_ my friend," she insisted, flipping her black-white-and-mauve hair over her shoulder. "Why would a princess like me befriend a vile villain like her?" Apple felt her smile fading.

"You think I'm vile? I'm guessing you haven't met yourself," disrupted Raven, laughing lightly and coldly. "I haven't done anything to upset or provoke anyone. I just didn't want to-"

"Raven, enough. Don't get worked up over her. She's not worth it," interrupted Cerise knowingly, resting a hand on her best friend forever after's shoulder.

Raven exhaled deeply. "You're right. I guess I'm just a little frustrated." She looked at Duchess apologetically. "Sorry about that, Duchess. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything." Instead of apologizing like a good princess, Duchess sneered at Raven before haughtily dancing through the crowd to join Daring in the front.

Apple sighed in relief. She was glad that was over. The Rebel/Royal destiny conflict was really getting worse and worse the closer they got to thronecoming. Apple assumed it was because everyone was just a little on edge. The Royals were probably freaking out because they were supposed to have signed the Storybook by now, and the Rebels were most likely worried that their choices would come back to bite them in the butt later.

And to be honest, Apple herself could relate to both sides. She too was worried about her story since Raven insisted she wasn't going to sign and become the next Evil Queen, and also because she hoped the baby she was carrying wouldn't affect hers and Sparrow's promised happily ever afters. And speaking of the baby, Apple was beginning to show and she hadn't yet formed a plan on how to further hide her pregnancy. Hopefully, she would come up with something soon before it was too late.

Fortunately for Apple, she was pulled out of her worries as the clucking hut came to a stop in the middle of a clearing in the forest. "Now, you're about to discover a most unique building here at Ever After High," announced Madam Yaga, floating out of the hut on her levitating school before the animate house scrambled away into the forest. "And it's called Heritage Hall," she announced, gesturing towards the empty patch of grass in front of them.

"Madam Yaga…where is it?" spoke up Cupid, asking the same thing on the other student's mind. "There's nothing here."

"Well, you see, Heritage Hall is magical structure," replied Madam Yaga, pointing at the Book End bell tower in the distance. As the clock truck twelve, it shined light off its trajectory. And in response, a building slowly appeared from the light in front of them. "It only appears during thronecoming."

Apple gasped in amazement as the giant structure loomed above them. "I've heard so many stories about this place," she enthused as she and the other students started up the wide front steps. Even Raven looked somewhat impressed.

"Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you," went on Madam Yaga, floating into the building after the students and Grimm. The massive layout of the place was just like that of a hallway. Like Ever After High, trees were allowed to grow into the foundation. Aligning both walls were tall pictures of famous fairytale characters and their stories. Underneath every picture was a wooden podium with a golden box atop them. And all the way at the end of the hallway was a giant Storybook of Legends. "Your parents—the alumni of Ever After High. Now, if you would all gather around the Storybook of Legends, I'd like to tell you about your thronecoming treasures," continued Madam Yaga as she and the headmaster took their place in front of the huge Storybook. "When your parents were students, they were given the chance to leave gifts for any of their children who might attend this school-"

"Yes, well, there's no need to hear the story. I'm sure the students are hexcited to receive their gifts," interrupted the headmaster. All the students cheered and giggled with hexcitement as they spread out to discover their treasures.

Deciding to wait to see what gift her mother left her, Apple joined Duchess under the massive picture of _Swan Lake_. "Hey Duchess," she greeted cheerily.

"Ugh. What do you want?" spat Duchess, putting her hands on her hips. She then smiled smugly. "Here to see what my mother left me? It's probably something way cooler than what Snow White gave you. It's not unknown that my mother had way better taste." With those arrogant words, her golden box unlocked from the touch of her fingers. "Now, let's see." The swan princess lifted up a beautiful strapless and feathery dress that was adorned with pretty accents and designs. It looked perfect for the daughter of the Swan Queen, except for one thing- "It's black?" asked Duchess confusedly, observing the dress. "That can't be right. My mother was the _White_ Swan."

"I'm sure it's just a simple mistake," assured Apple, smiling reassuringly. "You know how tailors can be. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while."

Duchess pressed her lips together. "This is the only thing I have of my mother," she whispered softly, "this must've been a dress she used to wear. Regardless of the color, it's…perfect." Seeing Duchess so uncharacteristically innocent and happy broke Apple's heart. Even as a princess, Duchess must've had a hard life. "There's more," she said, gently setting the dress beside the box. She took out some black-and-red jewelry, some sort of ruby necklace, and black ballet shoes. The swan princess looked about ready to cry. "Thanks Mom," she whispered. Apple had never known Duchess to be grateful, so her content look surprised Apple. And usually, Duchess was so picky about everything, but she didn't seem troubled by the fact that her outfit was black instead of white.

Thinking it best to leave so she wouldn't spoil Duchess's moment, Apple relocated the Pinocchio's exhibit beside _Swan Lake's._ "Hey, Cedar." Apple gave the puppet girl a small wave. "So what enchanting gift did your dad leave you?"

"I was just about to find out," replied Cedar as her box unlocked. "Glasses?" She seemed confused as she held up a pair of yellow and purple glasses. "Why would my dad…?" She gasped as she put them on. "Wait a splinter! I can't tell a lie and neither can these glasses! These are revealer rays!" she squeaked in hexcitement, lifting up the glasses.

Duchess, who was apparently back to her old self, snorted. "Whatever after. They probably don't even work," she insisted.

Cedar put the revealer rays back on and took a good luck at Duchess. Specifically the feathery white dress she was wearing. "Well, they're telling me the truth about your dress," she countered, "which is _not_ a real Hans Christian Dior, like you've been telling everyone it is."

Duchess looked shocked. "I-I," she stammered. She then ran away in a honking fit. Apple squeaked and immediately slipped away while Cedar was occupied with her new glasses. If they really could tell the truth, Apple didn't need Cedar looking at her with them on and finding out about the baby.

She then decided to visit Briar. "Briar, what did you get?" she asked, appearing at the girl's side.

"A super-sort neck-supporting pillow," she replied unenthusiastically, holding up a black-and-pink rose-patterned neck pillow.

"Ooh, that is so perfect for you," giggled Apple, clapping her hands. "Considering your destiny as the next Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah. Handy." Oddly, Briar didn't seem so hexcited.

"Well, I'm off to visit the others," said Apple, walking away. "Charm you later. Have fun with your gift." After visiting Holly, Poppy, and their magical hairbrushes and Blondie with her running shoes, Apple paid Maddie a visit.

"Why, hello there Whiteworm!" giggled the wonderlandifully mad girl, poking Apple's nose playfully. "Look what my dad gave me!" She held up a blue-and-purple pocket watch. The watch was fairy unusual-looking. It had more than two hands and many different sets of numbers.

"What does it do?" asked Apple, knowing that if the object was Wonderlandian then it was bound to have some sort of odd ability.

Maddie giggled. "That's the best part. Watch." The mad girl set the hands of the clock on a certain set of numbers, pressed the button at the top, and then disappeared. After a few brief moments, she reappeared with a flower in her hand. "This is for you," she giggled, handing Apple the flower.

Right as Apple was reaching out to take it, a face spawned on the flower. "Good day to you," it said in a British accent.

Apple startled. "It just spoke!"

Maddie giggled ahead. "Of course it did. It's a Wonderlandian daisy. All flowers in Wonderland can talk."

"Wonderland?" repeated a disembodied smile, appearing beside Apple. It expanded into the rest of Kitty Cheshire. "But that place has been sealed off for nearly a decade! How'd you get past the barrier?"

"Simple. I went back to when the barrier wasn't there," replied Maddie goofily, playing with her new pocket watch.

"Wait. You went back in time?" asked Apple, her mouth dropping open.

Maddie nodded. "All you gotta do is enter in the month, day, and year, and then think of where you wanna go, and _poof!_ You're there! It's as simple as cheese, crackers, crumpets, and cakes!" Apple felt unsure about Maddie's gift. If she could go back in the past, didn't that also mean she could rewrite history to her choosing?

"Oh, don't worry, Apple. When I go back in time, I can't interact with people," informed Maddie, starling Apple. "If I could, I would've already went to ask the Evil Queen not to poison Wonderland." Raven had always said Maddie could somehow read minds. Now that Apple knew for certain she could, she felt a little alarmed. That meant there were certain things she couldn't think about around Maddie. "Silly. I can't read minds. I just listen to the Narrator's narration," corrected Maddie.

She just did it again! "Oh, um, look at the time!" said Apple quickly, "I should be going now." She didn't hesitate to hurry away. She would now have to avoid Maddie too. Deciding to visit one more person before seeing what her mother had left her, Apple went over to Robin Hood's exhibit next. Sparrow had already received his gift, which was a golden bow and arrow. "A bow and arrow? Don't you already have a dozen of those?" Though Sparrow didn't want to be like his dad, he shared his father's skills in archery.

"Not just any bow and arrow. With this bad boy, I can enhance my arrows with magic," winked Sparrow, "I'm dying to test out the fire arrows on something. I'm thinking Daring's room will be a good start." Great. So Sparrow was about to become an arsonist. And Apple didn't want any part in that, so she chose to go ahead and retrieve her heirloom.

The picture of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ featured all the key parts and details of the story such as the Evil Queen, the little cottage in the woods, the seven dwarves, the Huntsman, a Prince Charming, and a youthful Snow White, the main caption. She was holding the poison apple with her ebony hair flowing all around her. Just seeing the illustration made Apple yearn for her story even more. She wanted it to happen more than anything. After taking a deep breath, she went up to the stand under the picture and proceeded to unlock her golden box and receive the gift from her mother.

"Ha. I bet you have something totally lame," insisted Faybelle with a snort, looking over at Apple in disgust. She and the painting of her mother's story were right beside Apple. "On the other hand, my mom gave me some totally hexciting things! An enchantment wand, a book of dark spells, and a whole bunch of dark trinkets. Everything a dark fairy could ask for."

"That's nice, Faybelle." Apple smiled as her golden box unlocked with a click. She gasped when she saw how full her heritage box was. The first thing she picked up was a shiny golden crown with red and white jewels. Apple could tell the tiara was of high importance. She would have to ask her mom about it later. Next, Apple picked up a necklace and earrings that matched the tiara and then a small golden sceptre. Lastly, she took out a necklace with a large silver heart attached to it. Oddly, the heart was missing two puzzle-piece shaped pieces in its center. Apple couldn't tell if it was supposed to be like that, or if the necklace was missing two other parts. Apple would have to ask her mom about that too. Not thinking much of the mysterious necklace, Apple put all her things back in the box for later when it was time to leave.

Curious as to what the others had gotten, Apple wandered over to Cerise. "Hey Cerise. How do you like Heritage Hall so far?"

"This place is amazing! I got the coolest thing ever after," enthused Cerise, gesturing towards the picnic basket atop her stand. "It's got an electronic Mirror Lock!" In response to her touch, the lights on the basket turned green and it opened, a silver platter with a hot meal popping up out of it. "See! Totally wicked!"

"Mhm. That's great, Cerise," agreed Apple half-heartedly as she watched Maddie wander over to Raven. "I'll be right back, okay?" Out of curiosity, the princess went over to join Maddie and Raven. "Raven, what did you get?" she asked with interest. _Something evil I suppose_ , she thought.

"A…coin," replied Raven, taking the silver coin out of her heritage box. On the back of it was a caption of someone throwing the coin into a well. "I think I'm supposed to throw this into a well."

"Oh, it's a wishing coin," informed Apple knowingly, "you're supposed to make a wish on it, and then toss it into a wishing well. Some people say your wish comes true, while others say it doesn't."

"One wish? That's it? I thought it was three," said Maddie confusedly, scratching her head. "Ever Afterlings are so confusing."

"Well….is there rules to the wish?" asked Raven slowly and unsurely, "like, are there things I can't wish for?"

"Most likely death, love, change, and world domination," responded Apple matter-of-factly, "I read a lot of books." Raven nodded slowly but didn't take her eyes off the coin. Apple couldn't help but wonder what Raven was going to wish for.

 _Use it wisely, Raven._

* * *

Duchess Swan's mind was all over the place as she carried her new possessions up to her dorm room. She couldn't help but question the things her mother had left for her. Don't get her wrong, she thought the dress was to die for. But the color was a different story. Her mother had been the Good Swan, her signature color being white, which emphasized purity, innocence, sincerity, humility, and goodness. Black was different. Black meant darkness. Evil. But it could also mean power and seriousness.

Duchess considered these things as she entered her dorm room. Since Lizzie was still at Heritage Hall with the other Wonderlandians, Duchess had the whole place to herself. The swan princess dropped her new things on her bed and put out some swan kibble for her pet swan Pirouette.

Afterwards, she sat down on her bed and thought about her story and future role as the next Swan Queen. Right when it was her time to find true love, she would ultimately be cursed by a dark wizard to turn into a swan in the day and a beautiful woman by night. That would be the start towards her bad ending. Eventually, the dark wizard's evil daughter would come along as the Black Swan, and manipulate Duchess's Prince Charming into her clutches.

Poisoned by the dark wizard's magic and his daughter's seduction, Duchess's Prince Charming would swear to marry the Black Swan and realize his mistake a little too late. Seeing he made a terrible decision, he would look for Duchess in the night to find her grief-stricken by the lakeside. Duchess would then reveal to him that the dark wizard's curse had grown stronger and that she would forever be a swan the second the sun rose. She would have to make the decision to either kill herself or live in the body of a swan forever after. Seeing his life was forever changed, Duchess's Prince Charming would decide to die along Duchess if she chose the path of death.

Killing herself would break the curse, and choosing to live would make the dark wizard and the curse stronger. Just thinking about it all made Duchess's eyes well with tears. She didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to live as a swan forever after. It wasn't fair! Why was she the only one whose story was a tragedy? Why was she the only one who had to make such a hard, awful choice? She wasn't going to get a happily ever after either way, and that was the worst part.

Death or a cursed life. Be united with her true love in death, or watch the Black Swan win him over as a swan. "It's…it's not fair," whispered Duchess, her bottom lip quivering. "Why did I have to be cursed with such a horrible story?" The tears began to stream down her face. "Why can't I just have a happily ever after like the other princesses? Why am I the only one with such a shitty ending?"

She would either have to free herself from the pain by killing herself, or continue living the nightmare forever as a bird. Which one did her mother chose? Duchess had never met her mother or father, so she could only assume both of them chose to kill themselves in the end. Just the thought of her parents killing committing suicide was heartbreaking. She would never get to have a real family all because of a stupid curse. Sure she had her grandmother, but she wanted to know her birth parents. Back when she was in the younger grades, she had always felt left out during parents' day. She had always felt sad whenever someone talked about how their dad took them fishing or their mom shopping.

People had always shown her sympathy because of her story (if they knew her story in the first place), but Duchess didn't want their sympathy. She wanted her mom and dad. Her family. But nevertheless, she couldn't bring them back. When she was a little kid, she kept telling herself that they were somehow alive and just ran away to start a new life, forgetting all about their daughter Duchess or choosing to leave her with her grandmother for her own safety. To be honest, Duchess would've been good with either one. At least they would've been alive.

Sniffling sadly, Duchess wiped away her tears with her arm. She didn't want Lizzie suddenly barging in and catching her crying. She couldn't keep thinking about the future, or it would poison the present, her finals days as a human. To take her mind off the depressing subject of destiny, Duchess thought about Daring. She thought about him whenever she was sad, and it always helped her regain her sprits.

Daring. She wanted him so badly at the moment. Sure, the love potion wasn't exactly finished (she and Faybelle still had yet to gather the complicated items and brew the potion), but she didn't care at the minute. Just being around Daring would help out a lot. He was most likely back from Heritage Hall by now and was probably in the bookball field with the team, getting ready for their thronecoming game against Beta Academy.

Duchess arose from her seat and went over to her vanity to inspect her face just in case her eyes were red or face puffy. As she examined her face in the mirror, the gleam of the ruby necklace on her bed caught her eye. With an aching heart, Duchess went over and picked up the lovely piece of jewelry. To think her mom once owned it. Duchess actually felt a little closer to Odette as she fingered the smooth surface of the ruby.

After taking a deep breath, the girl slowly put the amulet around her neck and studied her reflection in the mirror. Sure the color clashed with her white and mauve outfit, but she didn't care at the moment. As long as she had it on. "Thanks Mom," she whispered before heading out of her dorm room.

Thankfully, the halls weren't crowded since all the sophomores were at Heritage Hall and the freshmen at destiny lectures (Grimm really didn't want any other students to become like Raven, so he made it a requirement for freshmen to do all things that would encourage them to follow their fairytale destinies). Seeing the quietness as an opportunity, Duchess began to gracefully dance down the hallway. Being part swan, Duchess's movements were as graceful as that of a swan's. And as a lover of ballet, Duchess chose to live every moment of her human life by dancing nonstop. She danced every chance she got. After all, she had to enjoy her legs while she still had them.

The swan princess maneuvered through the rest of the girls dormitory and outside onto campus. For the first time in a long time, Duchess's eyes were opened to nature as she danced through the gardens. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue. The birds were chirping and the grass was swaying in the breeze. Everything was per-

"Oh, Maddie. You're so silly," giggled a sickeningly familiar voice.

 _Her._

Everything inside of Duchess tensed up and her mood immediately spoiled at the sound of Apple's voice. The annoying blond was probably on her way to conduct another student council meeting. Apple herself was the reason most people came to or joined the student council in the first place.

Duchess scowled as she watched Apple and Maddie step onto school grounds and start towards the school. A few passerby guys stopped in their tracks to stare at Apple, the sun began to shine a little brighter and cast radiate rays down on Apple, and even the birds chirps started to sound more melodic. Staying behind a large glass-slipper shaped hedge, Duchess enviously watched as "the perfect princess" rambled through the garden, somewhat oblivious to the occurrences behind around her.

Ugh, Apple was probably so used to getting attention, she didn't even notice it anymore when people swooned over her. Duchess couldn't even imagine what it'd be like to be the center of attention every second of the day. To be cared for and admired by many. It must've been nice.

After hissing at Apple's direction, Duchess proceeded with her dance through the gardens. There was no way she was going to waste time sulking about Apple White. After all, it would only be a matter of time before Duchess was giving her a run for her money. Soon, Daring would only be looking at her and forget all about his destiny with Apple and being her Prince Charming. And without a Prince Charming, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ couldn't happen. That's where Duchess would swoop in and take over as the next Snow White.

The swan princess continued to dream about her happily ever after until she came across the fountain in the stone courtyard. The fountain itself was a work of beauty with its smooth stone surface and perfectly sculpted unicorn statue that spewed water out of its horn. Lily pads and flowers were floating atop the water, casting a beautiful, calming fragrance. And to add on to that, swans—both black and white—were waddling around the fountain, pecking at the bread crumbs that were daily left out for them.

Duchess couldn't help but wonder every time she saw a swan. What if one of them happened to be her mother, that is if she decided to live with the curse. Would she recognize Duchess, her own daughter? Would being trapped in a bird's body so long make her out of touch with her human spirit? Duchess shook out of her depressing thoughts. Sometimes, it was just best not to think about things like that. Especially since she didn't have the answers to her questions.

The girl cleared her thoughts as she danced across campus and onto the bookball field. Just as she suspected, Daring and half of the team were already assembled on the grass, most likely formulating a plan to win the thronecoming game. After making sure nothing was sticking to her dress and she didn't have a hair out of place, Duchess slowly approached them.

"Hey Daring," she greeted with a tiny wave, not bothering to address the other boys. However, the prince was too busy talking to some cheerhexers to even notice her.

"And that's when I noticed my quill ran out of ink, but there was still about three dozen more damsels in line," Daring was saying, flashing the cheerhexers his blindingly white and charming smile.

"Oh, Daring. That must've been awful," giggled one of the cheerhexers, which happened to be Holly O'Hair. Duchess knew for a fact Holly had heard Daring's tale before (all of her fangirls had), but was just acting all giggly and ignorant just to influence Daring.

Duchess cleared her throat. "Hi, Daring," she repeated, speaking a little louder.

"Hm?" Daring looked away from her fangirls for a second to glance at Duchess. "Oh. Hello, Duchess."

Something inside of Duchess leaped for joy. He knew her name! And the way he pronounced it….It was just so dreamy! The swan princess could feel her cheeks flushing. "So..um….did your dad leave you anything cool at Heritage Hall?" she asked, hoping to spark a conversation. Ugh! Why did she say something so stupid!

"As a matter of fact, I did. A crown that was originally the first King Charming's," replied Daring matter-of-factly, turning his attention away from his fangirls.

Duchess batted her eyelashes at him. "That sounds pretty important. And it must look really good on you." Atop those perfect golden locks, complimenting his perfect, dreamy eyes. Sigh!

"Without question." Daring winked at Duchess. "I can only assume it's your desire to see me wearing such a king-worthy heirloom."

It was almost like Daring had just read her mind. "Yes, please!" she nodded ecstatically.

Daring chuckled regally. "Then allow me to escort you to the dorms," he said, offering Duchess his arm. Love-stricken and at a loss for words, Duchess simply nodded and shyly took his arm. As they walked away, Duchess glared tauntingly over her shoulder at the cheerhexers. They both looked confused and a little upset.

From within, Duchess's heart was doing a pirouette. With her free hand, she carefully fingered her mother's ruby necklace around her neck. Maybe her mother was trying to help her through the necklace. Maybe, just maybe, it was like a good luck charm that was meant specifically for Duchess.

 _Thanks Mom._

* * *

Anxiety bubbling inside of her, Raven studied the coin in her palm closely and carefully as she journeyed through the Enchanted Forest. So this was a wishing coin. Why would her mother give her something like this? Maybe she was hoping Raven would wish for something evil like world domination or infinite power. But earlier, Apple said the holder of a wishing coin couldn't wish for things like that. Surely, the Evil Queen would know something like that.

"So, what am I supposed to wish for?" Raven asked herself as she neared the wishing well in the clearing. A new guitar? Could she wish for the restoration of Wonderland's portals and magic? What about the end of the Royal/Rebel destiny conflict? No, those last two things sounded a bit against the rules. Raven's wish would have to be simple, yet meaningful.

She considered a few other possibilities as she stepped up to the stone wishing well. There were so many things she could wish for, but she only had one wish. How would she be able to make a decision? "Wait! I know," said Raven gently, tossing the coin up and catching it. Now that she thought about it, now was the perfect time to relieve herself of the guilt and uncertainty she had been carrying around ever since Legacy Day. To find out for herself what the future had in store.

Raven pressed the coin against her heart and closed her eyes. "I wish….I wish to find out what really happens to my friends if I don't sign the Storybook of Legends." And with that, she dropped the coin into the wishing well and watched it descend into the darkness. Instantly, an orange smoke arose from the wall. Somewhat startled, Raven took a step forward to better look into it. She gasped as a glimpse of the future played within the magical beam.

The dream-like sequence first showed Ever After High. Oddly, it didn't look like the normal magnificent castle Raven had came to know. Instead, it was in ruins. And so was everything around it, the Enchanted Forest and Book End included. The sequence zoomed in on a few of Raven's friends, who were dressed in torn clothes and tiredly and miserly traveling through the rubble and destruction.

In the sequence, an older Ashlynn was pressing something against her heart, sobbing to herself quietly. Cupid, who was in an even worse condition than Ashlynn, patted the girl caringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ashlynn," she said in a more womanly voice, "he's in a better place now." Ashlynn nodded but continued to cry.

Older Apple was reaching out to comfort Ashlynn as well, but stopped as a dragon's call resonated from above. Everyone looked up to see two dragons circling them in the polluted-looking sky. "It's the stepsisters!" cried out Apple in panic, "everyone, run!" Terror-stricken, the other girls started to run as the stepsisters and their dragons swooped down to catch them.

Raven was too scared to speak. All she could do was watch as her friends in the sequence ran for their lives. Unfortunately, Cupid tripped over a piece of rubble, and stumbled down to the ground. The other girls, who had been ahead, quickly turned around to aid Cupid just as the stepsisters and their dragons homed in on them.

Raven screamed as she watched the horrific event that took place next. "No!" she cried out, turning around and running away from the wishing well as fast as she could. Tears started to stream down her face as she fought her way through the branches and bushes. _I don't want that to happen to my friends!_ Overtaken by fear, the girl lost her footing and rolled down a slope.

"Headmaster Grim…Apple…they were right! How could I be so selfish?" sniffled Raven, wiping the tears away as she slowly stood up. And to think she had almost doomed them all because of her…her… _thoughtless_ choice. After quickly brushing the leaves off her skirt and picking the small twigs out of her hair, Raven started towards the school in a hurry. She had to find Apple and fast!

"Hey, Briar! Have you seen Apple?" she called out to the girl as she ran across the footbridge and onto school grounds. Startled, Briar looked up from her phone and shook her head.

Next, Raven hurried up to Cedar, Lizzie, Poppy, and Holly, who were playing cards on the front steps of the school. "Hey! Have you guys seen Apple?" asked Raven between breaths, stopping in front of the stairs. Unfortunately, they had the same answer as Briar.

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"I haven't seen her and I cannot tell a lie."

"Off with your hea—I mean, no. I have not."

"Where is she?" Raven asked herself with panic, hurrying past the girls and into the school. The first thing that caught her eyes was the mirror mounted on one of the walls. It was playing the live footage of the student council meeting. And conducting the meeting was none other than Apple. "There she is." After taking another deep inhale, Raven jogged down the hallway and barged into the classroom where the council meeting was taking place. "Apple! There you are, finally!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to Apple, who was sitting beside Maddie in front of the room.

"Raven! You'll have to wait your turn," said Apple, gesturing towards Cerise, who had been voicing her opinion at the podium by the window. "Cerise was just-"

"I want to sign the Storybook of Legends!" exclaimed Raven. Everyone in the classroom gasped.

Apple just stared at Raven in disbelief for a few moments. "You…you actually want to sign?" she asked, looking every bit surprised as the others. "But what about-"

"Forget about everything I said earlier," interrupted Raven with a sigh, "I…you were right. I was only thinking about myself when I chose not to sign at Legacy Day. But I now see that was a mistake."

Apple then beamed the biggest, most beautiful smile Raven had ever seen. She arose from her seat. "Meeting adjourned," she announced, taking Raven's hand. And with that, she guided Raven out into the hallway. "This is so hexciting!" she squealed in delight as she led Raven down the hall. "I just knew you'd come around eventually! The headmaster has to know about this immediately!"

"Yeah." Raven bit her lip as she allowed Apple to pull her down the corridor. She still didn't want to be an evil queen, but if she didn't, her friends wouldn't live happily ever after. And Raven didn't want that. So she was just going to have to live with her storybook destiny from here on out.

"Raven! Apple!" called out a voice. Using her wolf speed, Cerise effortlessly caught up with them. "Raven…you're actually gonna sign the Storybook of Legends?" she asked her BFFA, biting her lip worriedly. "But…what about writing your own destiny? You don't wanna be evil, remember?"

Raven sighed and said the words she never thought she'd hear herself say: "Being the Evil Queen is my destiny. And…and I have to play my part. Just like everyone else." She couldn't even bring herself to look Cerise in the eyes.

"This is literally the best day of my life!" Apple was still erupting with joy. "Our story's really gonna happen! I've been dreaming of this day!" Raven hadn't. But she didn't say this. She chose to stay quiet as she and Apple burst into the headmaster's office with Cerise following close behind.

"Headmaster Grimm! You're never gonna believe what just happened!" exclaimed Apple, squeezing Raven's hand encouragingly. "It's the best thing forever after!"

The headmaster was facing the window by his desk, his hand on the glass display that encased the Storybook of Legends and back to the girls. "Oh really? And what is that?" he asked calmly.

"I want to sign the Storybook of Legends," spoke up Raven uncertainly, looking down at her boots. Apple squealed in delight and gave Raven a quick hug.

The headmaster whirled around, a shocked expression on his face. "What? But what changed your mind so suddenly?"

"Apple was right. I was being selfish, and I don't want anything to happen to our friends," responded Raven, biting her tongue. "I don't want them to suffer because of my actions."

"Well…." The headmaster looked like he was recovering from his shock. "I'm glad you finally see the story from our point of view." He cleared his throat. "Now that this has been settled, there are arrangements I have to make. I believe the thronecoming parade would be the perfect time for you to sign. Thus, millions of people will be able to watch you pledge your destiny."

Raven gulped. "M-millions?"

"There's just one problem," spoke up Cerise, crossing her arms and growling lightly from under her hood. "Raven tore out her page of the Storybook, remember? She can't sign a page that isn't there."

The headmaster didn't look troubled at all. "There is no need for alarm. I've already thought ahead. As the keeper and protector of the Storybook of Legends, I can repair Raven's page with a certain spell."

Apple clapped her hands together with excitement. "This is so happily ever awesome! Just wait until everyone hears about this! They'll all be so happy!"

"Yeah. Happy," repeated Cerise unenthusiastically, frowning deeply. With another growl in the headmaster's direction, the hooded girl backed into the shadows. Something inside of Raven felt guilty. She knew other Rebels had looked to her as a role model. But now that she was signing the Storybook of Legends…..would everyone else have to follow her example?

Would they too have to promise to lead a life they didn't want? Would Raven's choice put an end to the rebellion once and for all?

* * *

Apple White was literally bursting with happiness. She couldn't even contain herself. Merrily, she hummed to herself as she skipped through the halls of Ever After High. She needed to get to her dorm room so she could call her mother and tell her the good news.

Oh, this was so enchanting! Her story was finally going to happen! She was going to get her happily ever after after all! Not only that, but she wouldn't have to live with the worry of the danger Raven's rebellious choice couldn't brought. And since Raven had been the leader of the rebellion, all the other Rebels would most likely sign the Storybook of Legends too. It was all just so perfect!

"Apple! Apple!" Blondie hurried down the hall to Apple, her ever present Mirrorpad in hand. "Care to share your thoughts about Raven deciding to sign the Storybook of Legends?" The bubbly blond tapped a button on her Mirrorpad and the camera clicked on.

Would she! "Well, I'm glad Raven's finally come to her senses," Apple calmly said to the camera, "she just made a mistake during Legacy Day, and that's okay. Everyone makes a mistake once in a while, and that's okay. As long as we learn from them."

"And there you have it, folks. Apple White has spoken," announced Blondie to her Mirrorpad, "now, to see what the other students think of Raven's hexciting decision!" And with that, the perky blond bounced away, her mane flowing behind her.

"Everything's finally looking up," Apple told herself as she proceeded to the girls' dormitory. Her mother's advice worked! All she had to do was be patient with Raven, wear a smile and everything worked out for the better.

On her way to her room, she ran into Ashlynn outside of hers and Briar's room. Oddly, the girl looked…worried. "Ashlynn? Is everything okay?" asked Apple with concern, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway.

"I heard about Raven wanting to sign," sighed Ashlynn, looking down at her glass slippers.

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Apple cocked her head curiously. "This is good news! Now we can all have our stories and happily ever afters. I don't see why there's a reason to be-"

Ashlynn looked up at Apple, making the princess pause. "When Raven refused to sign the Storybook, I thought there was hope for me and Hunter. But now that she's going to sign….I don't know what's going to happen to our relationship now."

"Oh, Ash. I-'m sorry." Apple truly did feel bad for her BFFA. "Maybe….maybe everything will work out in the end."

Ashlynn shook her head. "I don't know what's gonna fix this," she whispered honestly, "I just hope me and Hunter can still be together." And with that, she slowly started down the hallway.

Apple watched as the princess disappeared around the corner. She had hope that Ashlynn would get things together soon. And without a second thought on the subject, Apple skipped into her dorm room. "Hello there, Gala," giggled Apple as her snow fox hurried over and rubbed against her mistress's legs. "I missed you too. Now, to find my Mirrorpad…" Her eyes drifted around the room until they landed on her Mirrorpad on her dresser.

She plopped down on her bed and speed-dialed her mother's number. After a few moments, her mother's face appeared onscreen. "Hey Mom!" greeted Apple cheerily and with a tiny wave. "You're never going to believe what happened today!" She didn't give her mother a chance to respond. "Raven's going to sign the Storybook of Legends!"

Her mother, who had been sipping from her cup at her desk, nearly choked on her coffee. "All ready? When did this happen? How did it happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago," replied Apple with a delighted squeal, "and she said she realized how selfish she was being and is agreeing to sign during the thronecoming parade."

"That's good news! And now you can fulfill your destiny just as I and our ancestors did." Snow White set down her cup. "And speaking of thronecoming, how did you like the things I left for you?"

"Oh, I was just about to ask you about that. I loved everything you gave me, but I don't understand this one." Apple took up the heart necklace from her pillow. She held it up for her mother to see. "It looks like two other parts go to this, but I don't have them."

An expression Apple couldn't read clouded her mother's face. "Oh, look at the time!" She suddenly perked up. "I have to go now, Apple. I have a lot of work to get done today. We can finish this discussion later."

"But-"

"It was nice talking to you, dear. Mommy has to work now." And with that, the screen clicked off.

Feeling confused, Apple looked at the necklace in her hand. Oddly, she felt that there was a mystery to her new gift…..

* * *

Apple hummed to herself as she combed her hair at her vanity. It was nighttime and Apple and Raven (who had been unusually quiet all day) were getting ready for bed. Gala and Nevermore were cuddled up on Raven's bed snoring peacefully and the small pixies outside were singing their nightly tune. Everything was peaceful, just the way Apple liked it. And hopefully, things would stay like that.

Just as Apple finished changing into her pajamas, Raven broke the silence. "Hey, Apple? Could we talk for a minute?" she asked slowly, stepping onto Apple's side of the room.

"Of course, Raven." Apple emerged from behind her changing station and dropped her clothes in the hamper in the corner. "Is it about you signing the Storybook of Legends?"

"It's about you." Raven had on a serious face. "And…the baby."

Apple nodded slowly. "What about us?" she asked slowly, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, I think it's about time you and Sparrow did something about it," replied Raven, "you're slowly starting to show and I don't want you or Sparrow to get in trouble. And…you can't keep running away from your problems forever after. If you have to deal with this, it might as well be now."

Apple sighed deeply. "You're right, but I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to do." She had been so happy about Raven agreeing to sign the Storybook of Legends, she had forgotten all about her situation.

"Well, maybe you and Sparrow should start by telling your moms," suggested Raven, "they've been through this before."

"Cerise is taking me to meet her mom Saturday," informed Apple, "she's been in the same situation as me, so she should be able to give me some advice. Hopefully."

Raven nodded. "But you'll need a plan after that. If you plan on keeping the baby a secret, then you're probably going to have to make some sacrifices."

Apple frowned. "I know, I know. I haven't exactly figured out how I'm gonna manage to hide a child. Maybe my grandmother can keep it? Or one of Sparrow's many relatives? Just until I finish school."

"That could be a start," agreed Raven, "but your mom absolutely needs to know. She's your mother for a reason. She can help you. Sure, she might be mad at first, but I'm sure she'll come around."

Apple bit her lip nervously. "I know I have to tell my mother but…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands. "But I'm scared. I've been doing my best to be just like her but then I made a mistake. She'll be so disappointed when she finds out. I don't even know if I'll be able to live with the guilt-"

"Apple, it's not the end of the world," interrupted Raven sharply, "and besides, things happen for a reason. Maybe this mistake is supposed to be a good thing."

Apple blinked in disbelief. "How can this be a good thing? This wasn't in the story at all!" For Raven to now be a Royal, she still sounded like a Rebel.

Raven shrugged. "You shouldn't keep putting this off. You have to tell your mom before it's too late. If you're scared, maybe you can get Sparrow to help you talk to her and-"

"No! Mom can't know about Sparrow," protested Apple quickly, shaking her head. "She'd be even madder to know the baby's half commoner."

Now Raven was in disbelief. "You seriously don't plan on telling her who the father is? That's so..so untruthful. No, you gotta tell her everything. Sparrow included. It's the only fair thing to do. If she has to help you, she should at least have the right to know how it happened."

Apple remained silent. Raven had a point. Apple was just going to have to princess up and tell her mother the truth. "You're right, Raven." Apple nodded weakly. "I-I have to tell my mother. About everything. And…I've already decided when. After thronecoming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think that'll be the best time."

"Good. And try to get Sparrow to tell his parents too. It never hurts to have a little hextra support. Besides, they'll technically be its grandparents too." Apple sighed again. How could Raven make it sound so normal? This baby was going to have parents from two different stories! That was just going to mess up everything and make the situation complicated.

Not to mention the child was going to have two completely different backgrounds. Would she be raised to be like Apple or Sparrow? Whose story would she inherit? "I kind of feel sorry for her," said Apple sadly, looking up at Raven.

"Her?"

"Yeah. In my dream…my voice of destiny revealed my baby's going to be a girl. I haven't told Sparrow yet. But as I was saying, I feel bad for her already. I can already tell this is going to create drama between the Hoods and Whites. And the poor baby's going to be in the middle of it."

Much to her comfort, Raven sat down beside her. "Don't worry. I know this is going to be tough, but you, Sparrow, and the baby will always have me. And Cerise too, since she'll technically be the distant aunt."

"Thanks Raven." Apple weakly smiled at her BFFA. "I'm glad I have you. I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry, Apple." Raven pulled Apple into a hug. "That's what friends are for. To always be by their friend's side no matter what. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Whoop, whoop! Chapter 20, which I believe is our halfway point. I plan on doing 40 solid chapters, but I can definitely do more if more ideas present themselves. Yay! Over a hundred thousand words! I've never gotten this far in a story before! I'm so excited! I have to thank you guys. It's because of you I've gotten this far. Your encouragement and support has really helped me a lot. I'm very grateful for everything. I just hope you guys stay with me and this fanfiction until the very end.**

* * *

"Now, there are some things I should warn you about," informed Cerise seriously, "Hood Hollow isn't your typical innocent village." It was early Saturday morning and Cerise and Apple were just meeting up at the wishing well in the one of the school courtyards. With it being Saturday, everyone was either sleeping in or taking a load off in Book End, so the school grounds were quiet.

"To begin, wolves also reside in the hollow. They and the Hoods have been at each other's throats for the longest," explained Cerise, "secondly, Hoods don't really take kindly to outsiders. So just keep your head down at all times."

"Right." Apple nodded. Anxiety was bubbling inside of her. She didn't know what to expect from Hood Hollow. She was also a little nervous about meeting Cerise's mom.

"It would probably be good if you didn't give anyone your name," added Cerise, taking her Mirrorpad out of her basket. After pulling up the wishing well's app, she typed in the destination in the onscreen box. "They are quite a few weasels and snakes in the hollow."

"But what if someone recognizes me?" Someone was bound to recognize Apple White, the same princess who had appeared on the front cover of _Fairest_ dozens of times, and made several talk show appearances.

Cerise gave Apple a small smile. "Don't worry. The people of Hood Hollow like to stay isolated from the rest of the world. Specifically the modern one. Speaking of modern, there's no cell service in the hollow. Don't even bother taking out your phone. It'll probably just annoy the villagers. Trust me, you don't want to do anything that'll upset them. They'll pull out their torches and pitchforks quicker than you can say 'fairest'."

Apple raised an eyebrow. The people of Hood Hollow didn't sound fairy friendly. "You sound fairy familiar with the rules," she stated as blue magic emerged from the Mirrorpad and descended down into the wishing well.

Cerise pressed her lips together and nodded. "I grew up there. People there aren't as noisy as others and don't really ask questions, so Mom thought it'd be a good place to raise me. Because…well, you know." She put away her Mirrorpad. "Well, the wishing well is ready." Using the giant stone as a stepstool, Cerise stepped up onto the well. "I'll go first. To make sure nothing tricky's on the other side." And with that, the girl jumped down into the well, the hem of her hood trailing behind her.

Apple took a deep breath and climbed up onto the well next. She hoped Little Red Riding Hood could give her some good advice. After all, Apple needed all the help she could get. This was something she was going to have to live with from now on. Closing her eyes, the girl plunged into the wishing well. She felt a splash but didn't feel any wetness, only a chilling whoosh like a sudden spring wind. When she opened her eyes, she was in a glowing sphere, rising above the water of another well.

The bubble then burst, dropping her onto the grass beside Cerise. "Where are we?" asked Apple, looking around at their surroundings. The two girls were standing in the middle of a forest. "This doesn't look like Hood Hollow."

"Because it's not," replied Cerise knowingly, gesturing for Apple to follow her down a trail. "Hood Hollow doesn't have wishing wells since they require the magic from a fairy's wand, or the Mirror app. And since the villagers don't like fairies or technology, wishing wells are strictly banned. We had to use this one since it's the closest well outside Hood Hollow borders."

"Right. Makes sense." Apple nodded anxiously as the girls started down the snaking trail. They were walking for a few minutes when Apple thought of something. "We aren't going to run into any wolves on the way there, are we?" she asked, pausing in the middle of the road.

Cerise stopped as well. "Wolves like to stay among themselves," she replied after a few moments of silence, "and besides, we're fairly close to the village. The wolves and villagers find it best to stay away from each other, including each other's territory."

Apple let out a breath of relief. "Okay, thanks. I just wanted to make sure."

Cerise nodded. "No problem." And without saying more to each other, the girls continued down the road, leaves crunching beneath their feet. It wasn't until a few minutes later Apple tried to spark another conversation.

"So, should I have brought Sparrow?" she asked, "he'd like a chance to visit home again, right?"

Cerise let out a small laugh. "Trust me, you're doing him a favor. Sparrow hates Hood Hollow just as much as the next person. That's why he and his dad, my distant uncle Robin, moved away deeper into the forest, far-far away from the other Hoods. Uncle Robin couldn't tolerate our relatives. And to be honest, I don't blame him. All of the villagers are basically living inside a bubble, and all they do is find feud with the wolves."

"That must've been difficult for you when you were living here," said Apple sympathetically. She lowered her voice. "Considering you come from both sides."

Cerise shrugged. "Mom and I usually stayed out of it. Dad and Ramona too. Dad tried to convince the other wolves that they should try to make peace with the villagers, but that didn't work out so well considering his reputation as the Big Bad Wolf, the most ruthless, fearless, and dominating wolf of them all."

Apple bit her lip, debating whether or not to ask Cerise the question that had been on her mind for a while now. "Hey, Cerise?"

"Hm?"

"How was it like? Living with a divided family, I mean. How did that even work?" Apple was honestly curious.

"It wasn't all bad. Ramona and Dad would sometimes visit during the night while the other villagers were fast asleep. Sometimes, Ramona would stay with Mom and me for the weekend. And then it'd be the other way around. But regardless of how it went, we were never allowed to be a family in public. Especially since Ramona became Dad's heir, while I was chosen to be Mom's."

Apple reached over and squeezed Cerise's shoulder warmly. "It must've been hard not having your sister and father around. Now that we're on the subject, what's that like? Having a sister? I don't have any brothers or sisters of my own, so I wouldn't know what it's like to have siblings."

Cerise allowed herself to smile. "It isn't all bad. When I was younger, I used to wish I had a brother instead of a sister. Ramona and I were always arguing and fighting over our toys, or making a fuss whenever one of us received something the other one didn't."

"But you were just little kids. And besides, from what I've heard, it's completely normal for sisters to behave like that. It's all part of the love, I guess."

Cerise was still smiling at the memories. "Yeah. And we weren't always so hard on each other. Whenever I needed her, or she needed me, we were there for one another no matter what. We might've quarreled a lot, but we're still sisters. We'll always have each other's back."

That sounded nice. To have someone to relate to and who was always looking out for you. That must've been really reassuring and comforting. Apple was pulled out of her thoughts as they approached the large wooden sign that read: **Welcome to Hood Hollow. May your visit be pleasant.**

Cerise smirked as they passed by the sign. "Tourists never enjoy their visit to Hood Hollow. In fact, we don't even get tourists anymore. Not after there was a rumor one of the wolves ate one of the sightseers a few years back. The villagers are _still_ faulting the wolves for that. I'm not even joking."

"It sounds to me like the villagers are more vicious than the wolves," joked Apple lightly.

"No kidding." Cerise dropped her smile as they walked through the large gate, nearing the village. Hood Hollow looked like any typical village; all the houses and cottages were made of stone with grassy rooftops, shops bordered the lake, and everything was surrounded by forest, where Apple assumed the wolves to live deeper in. "Remember what I told you earlier," warned Cerise in a whisper as the girls crossed the bridge over the lake and into the village.

Apple nodded as the girls slowly traveled up the road, deeper into the little town. A few children who had been playing with a ball in the road stopped to stare as the girls passed by. "Why are they staring? Is it because of my clothes?" Apple whispered to Cerise, inwardly scolding herself for not thinking to dress for the visit.

Cerise shook her head. "It's probably just because they haven't seen you before. Three of my cousins—Vivienne, Astro, and Veronica—have visited the village dressed in way more bizarre things." Apple smiled at the children and followed Cerise up a steeping hill. After a few more turns and enduring more stares, they finally came to a house. "Well, we're here," announced Cerise, slowly unlocking the front door.

Apple began to experience anxiety all over again as she followed the hooded girl into the dark house. "Mom, I'm home," announced Cerise, flipping back her hood the second Apple closed the door behind them.

"Cerise, is that you?" called a voice from the back.

"Yeah." Cerise took Apple's arm. "C'mon." Apple allowed the girl to lead her into the back of the house. They walked into a kitchen, where a woman wearing a cloak similar to Cerise's was at the stove. "Mom, this is Apple. The girl I was telling you about," introduced Cerise as Red turned around to face them.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hood." Apple smiled politely.

"Oh, you must be Sparrow's girlfriend." Red looked Apple up and down. "I never thought he'd end up with someone so beautiful."

Apple blushed. "Thank you."

Red put on a serious face and gestured towards the kitchen table. "Please, have a seat. I understood that you've come looking for advice."

Apple nodded and took a seat beside Cerise. "It's a long story, honestly. It first started with a party and then we both got a little careless…." She sighed. "And now…."

"And now there's no going back," concluded Red knowingly. "It was the same way with me and Baddie. We knew we had done something against the rules, but we didn't want to end our love. It seemed like a risky choice at first, but I'm glad we did what we did. I wouldn't have my two lovely daughters."

"How did you manage to hide your secret this long?" asked Apple curiously.

Red glanced over at the window. "It was hard at first," she admitted, "Baddie and I chose not to tell anyone about our love for each other and then we eventually got married in Wonderland. Everything was peaches-and-tea parties. That is, until I found out I was pregnant. Baddie and I had no idea what to do. We knew having a baby born from a heroine and her storybook villain would make everything complicated."

Apple nodded. Her situation was somewhat worse—hers and Sparrow's baby was going to come from _two_ completely different stories! "But you didn't terminate the pregnancy," stated Apple thoughtfully.

Red shook her head. "That didn't seem fair to us, so we decided to keep it. At the time, I was scared out of my mind. I was still a young woman and hadn't intended to become a mother. I had no idea what to do. But over time, I told myself I would just have to live with it."

Apple sighed. "I've been doing the same recently. I know I'll have to live with this forever after, but I'm still in high school. I have no idea how to be a mom or how I'm going to hide the baby. I'm positive it would mean trouble for me, Sparrow, and the baby if everyone knew."

"Most likely. Most people of Ever After are somewhat like the villagers here in the hollow. They don't do well with change," agreed Red knowingly, "but maybe things will start to look better in the future. But until then, you need to formulate a plan. Firstly, you need to inform the people closest to you. Like your parents."

"I haven't exactly told them yet," admitted Apple, "but I do plan on telling my mom really soon. I know she isn't going to be happy, but I'll need her help. I can't do this alone."

"You're already on the right track," said Red, "the first step to dealing with these kinds of things is to know your limits. This is a fairy important situation, and you cannot handle everything on your own regardless of what you think. Pregnancy is not only difficult, but it is also a fairy emotional time for women. It's good to have the support of family and friends."

Apple already knew she could count on Raven, Cerise, and Sparrow to be there for her. Hopefully, her mother wouldn't be too harsh with her. "I'm sure you're already aware of this, but there are also consequences to this," reminded Red thoughtfully, "you're most likely going to have to sacrifice some things if you wish this to remain a secret."

Apple felt herself becoming a little alert. "Like what?" she asked unsurely.

"Well, there's a good chance you're going to have to leave your school," replied Red, frowning slightly. "Until the baby is born. And once it is born, you're going to need someone to care for it while you're away at school. I know you're a fairy smart, dutiful girl and won't let this come between your dreams of graduating Ever After High. I have to say I'm glad for this, for your baby's future depends on the good choices its parents make. In this case, I mean the choices _you_ make. I know he has a good heart deep down, but I wouldn't entrust Sparrow with such a responsibility."

"All he thinks about is his looks and guitar," snorted Cerise, "and doesn't seem to care about anything else. I can honestly imagine Sparrow being one of those deadbeat dads." She looked apologetically at Apple. "No offense."

"None taken." Apple knew how be.

"That's another thing," spoke up Red, "you and Sparrow's relationship will play a role in the child's life. The parents' relationship will affect their child's thoughts and outlook on life."

"Sparrow and I have a pretty good relationship, I guess. We haven't had an argument or anything."

Red nodded. "Good. One thing you should not forget: always trust your instincts. They will guide you through this journey and help you make good, healthy decisions. If things get a little tricky or complicated, just remember to follow your heart and it will guide you."

Apple nodded. That sounded like something the rebellious Raven would say. But maybe Red had a point. After all, it was her heart that told her to kiss Sparrow. And Apple didn't regret that choice. Maybe if she kept making decisions like that, everything would work out for the better.

But what if her heart told her to do something against destiny? Would it be okay to follow her heart then?

* * *

Duchess stuck her head out of her dorm room, looking into the hall. Because it was a Saturday, the halls were completely empty. Good. Gently closing her dorm room door behind her, the girl gracefully proceeded down the hall. She was on a mission. Her time as a human was running out, and Duchess didn't want to waste any time. If she was going to get her happily ever after, she was going to have to do some dirty things. And the swan princess was honestly okay with this. Her happy ending was worth it.

The girl cautiously moved maneuvered through the hallway until she came to a door at the end of the corridor. Apple's and Raven's room. Before reaching out for the handle, she looked behind her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. Praying there wasn't a lock on the door, Duchess reached out and pushed on the handle. Much to her luck, the door slowly creaked open. Duchess cringed at the noise and quickly slipped into the dorm room.

Once she was in the room, she sighed with relief. That went better than what she had hoped. Now that she was in, the girl took a quick look around the room. The room obviously belonged to Raven and Apple. While one half was furnished in reds, golds, and whites and resembled a castle, the other half was dark, purple, and a little junky.

"Now. To do a little snooping," said Duchess slowly, proceeding into the dorm room. She was sick and tired of everyone treating Apple like some perfect, innocent little angel. It was time to take things into her own hands and expose Apple for the fraud she really was. The swan princess carefully crossed over onto Apple's side of the room. Hm. If Apple was hiding something, where would she hide it? Apple was smart, Duchess would give her that. Thus, she most likely had her secrets well hidden.

But that wasn't stopping Duchess. She knew Raven and Apple would be out for the day, so Duchess had plenty of time to look for some evidence. She wouldn't overlook anything. The swan princess started towards the bureau, but startled as something yipped. A white snow fox crawled out from under the bed and went over to Duchess. "Ew. Get away!" hissed Duchess as the fox sniffed her shoes. Four-legged creatures were disgusting. "Shoo."

Thankfully, the snow fox obeyed and disappeared back under the bed. It was a good thing Apple couldn't understand animals, or else that would mean trouble for Duchess. The princess started going through Apple's bureau, eagerly searching for anything blackmail worthy. Not that she wanted to blackmail Apple. She wanted to do way worse than that. If things went her way, _she'd_ be the next Snow White. And honestly, she was more worthy a candidate than Apple. Sure, she didn't exactly have skin as white as snow, but she did have black hair. That was good enough, right? She personally wouldn't mind being fed a poisoned apple. As long as Daring would wake her up with true love's kiss.

After finding nothing but panties, socks, hairbrushes, lipsticks, a camera, and other irrelevant things in the first drawer, Duchess moved on to the next. The things she found were similar to the others in the first drawer. She was about to move on when she noticed a red case all the way in the back of the drawer. It was covered up by socks as if Apple was hiding it. "What's this?" wondered aloud Duchess, uncovering the case.

Once it was in her hands, she slowly opened it. "Glasses?" She wrinkled her nose at the pair of white-framed glasses setting inside the case. "Apple wears glasses?" She snorted. How humiliating. No wonder Apple was keeping these a secret. Nevertheless, a detail as minor as that wouldn't grant Duchess her happily ever after. Duchess put the case back where she found it, and went on. After checking the rest of the bureau, Duchess decided to move on to the closest.

However, she was startled as the dorm room door slowly began to creak open. Someone was coming! Panic-stricken, Duchess dove under Apple's bed just as the door opened. The snow fox, who had been sleeping, yawned and looked at Duchess curiously. Duchess held a finger up to her lips, signaling the animal to keep quiet.

"Hey….Apple? Are you here?" asked Briar's unsure voice. From underneath the bed, Duchess could see a pair of pink high heels walking over onto Apple's side of the room. Briar sighed loudly. "I guess she isn't here." Part of Duchess was confused. She wasn't used to hearing Briar sound so down. "I don't understand. Why would Apple keep something like this away from me?" wondered aloud Briar sadly, plopping down onto Apple's bed, much to Duchess's irritation. "We're BFFAs! We always tell each other our secrets."

Duchess's heart skipped a beat. So Apple _did_ have a secret. Could it be possible Briar knew what it was? "Maybe it's a little too personal? Or maybe she's ashamed?" went on Briar to herself. She sighed again and stood up. "I'll have to talk to her about it tonight." And with that, she gloomily left the room.

Duchess breathed out with relief and crawled out from under the bed. What was that Briar had been going on about? How did she know Apple had a secret? Did she know what it was? Duchess bit her lip in frustration. This was getting more and more suspicious. And speaking of Apple, where the hex was she anyway? Duchess hadn't seen her all morning. Where could she be?

Duchess stomped her foot. She wasn't getting any closer to finding out the truth. But she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't afford to. Not when her happily ever after was at stake. Apple wasn't going to get away with whatever she was hiding, and Duchess was going to make sure of it.

* * *

With trembling legs, Apple followed Cerise into the forest behind her house. The princess stared down nervously at her Mirrorphone in her shaking hands. She was really going to do this. "This should be a good place," said Cerise as they came across a little gazebo surrounded by a patch of flowers. "Don't worry; there aren't any wolves out here. This is technically part of my dad's property, and wolves respect each other's territories."

Still trembling, Apple nodded. "Th-thanks," she managed, anxiously sitting down on the wooden bench. "I-I won't be long."

"You can take as long as you need. Whenever you get done, just come back to the house so you won't catch a cold." Cerise gave the princess a small smile. "Good luck."

Apple sighed deeply. "I'm going to need it." As Cerise started back up to the house, Apple bit her lip nervously. This was really happening. After discussing the situation with Little Red Riding Hood further, Apple had come to a decision. It wasn't wise to keep putting off her responsibilities and she needed to handle this as soon as possible. Thus, she was going to make the dreaded phone call.

Buying herself some time to get it together, Apple slowly punched in her mother's number. The princess couldn't even imagine how disappointed her mother was going to be. She was getting scared just thinking about it. But as a future queen, Apple had to be dutiful and do what was right. Regardless of how she felt.

Shaking madly, Apple slowly brought the phone up to her ear. Every part of her wanted to just hang up, but she knew she couldn't. She had already gotten this far, after all. After a few moments, Snow's voice spoke on the other end. "Hello?"

Here went nothing. "H-hi Mom," stammered Apple, gulping.

"Apple, darling! I was just about to call you about your thronecoming dress. Pierre's finally finished it, but I personally don't think it's quite right. The corset looks too small and-"

"Mom. I have to tell you something," interrupted Apple, doing her best to ignore her fear. "I-it's important."

"Does it have something to do with school? If I can recall my days at Ever After High correctly, it's time for your advanced Good Kingdom Management course. I will admit, it was a little hard for me as well, but-"

"N-no. It's about something else." Apple took a deep breath. "First, you have to promise you won't get mad." She could hear her own voice cracking.

"What happened? You aren't in trouble are you?" The concern in Snow's voice was tormenting Apple. "Raven hasn't changed her mind about signing the Storybook of Legends has she?"

"N-no. It's not that either. I've actually been keeping this a secret for a while now…." Apple's eyes began to well with tears. "Just promise you won't get angry."

Snow stayed silent for a moment. "Alright. I won't get angry."

"Okay, good. And before I begin, I just wanna say how sorry I am." Tears began to stream down the princess's face. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen. It was all a mistake. If I could go back and change everything, I would."

"Apple, what is this about?" Snow's voice was now somewhat chilling.

Apple sniffled. "Mom….I…I'm…I…" She couldn't even say it.

"Apple spit it out. What happened?" demanded her mother, using her strong queenly voice.

"Mom….I'm….I'm…" Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Apple forced out the next few words. "I'm pregnant!"

" _What_?"

Apple started to cry. "I'm so sorry. It happened at a party and I let myself get careless-"

"What are you doing having sex?" Her mother sounded enraged. "You're only fifteen! And why didn't you use protection?" From the other end, her mother sighed deeply. "I don't need this right now," she muttered to herself, "how could this happen?"

"Mom, you don't know how sorry I am," wailed Apple, "I never meant for this to happen!"

"How long have you known about this? And have you told anyone else?" It broke Apple's heart to hear such bitterness in her own mother's voice. But Apple guessed she deserved it.

"I…I think I'm at around four months already," replied Apple shakily, "and the father already knows. And there's something else you should know. The father…it's Sparrow Hood."

" _WHAT_?"

"Mom, it isn't his fault! It's mine," sobbed Apple, "this all happened because of me. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Apple, you are my daughter and the heir to this kingdom. Do you have any idea what you've done?" Snow was practically yelling.

"Mom, please-"

"Stop, Apple. I don't want to hear anymore. You've already disappointed me enough today." Snow's words cut Apple's heart in half.

"Mom, just let me-" Apple's phone suddenly made a clicking sound, meaning the call had just ended. Her mother had just hung up on her! "Oh, Mom. I'm so sorry," wept Apple, setting down her phone and burying her face in her hands. And with that, she cried the hardest she ever had in her life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Very Important Note: Hey guys! I'm officially out of school for the summer. Most people would be excited about this, but I am not happy. Disregarding the fact that I'm in high school, my mom is limiting my computer time. Thus, updates will not be as constant. If I'm lucky, I can get one chapter added a week. (You can thank my mom for that). I'm gonna try my best to update more, but it's gonna be difficult. Wish me luck.**

 **Ugh, it's either fanfiction is giving me extra story reviews or isn't showing them o-O Did anyone leave any reviews that aren't showing? I guess it's another glitch. But anyways, 30 story reviews and 12,000 story reads! That's the most reads I've ever gotten! I'm so joyful! Story alerts are what really make me happy. It just makes me feel like people are actually reading this.**

 **Sorry if this chapter has mistakes. I was rushing so I wouldn't run out of time.**

* * *

Apple had no idea how long she sobbed under the gazebo. She just cried to her heart's content. The princess couldn't blame her mother for being so upset. After all, Apple had broken the royal rules. And with a commoner! That only made Apple look more disgraceful. She couldn't even imagine what her mother was thinking at the moment. But at least she had gotten some of the guilt of her chest.

Sniffling, Apple wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She was fresh out of tears, although she still wanted to cry. "Everything will be okay, Apple," the princess told herself, "just keep wearing a smile and everything will work out." Oh, who was she kidding? A smile wasn't going to fix this. But what was?

It was obvious Snow wasn't going to offer her support. Apple was just going to have to somehow make things right. She didn't have a choice, really. She was around four months already, so there was no getting rid of the baby now. Not that Apple wanted to. She was just acknowledging the fact there was no turning back.

Regardless of what was to happen, Apple was going to give birth. Ad she was going to take care of her child. There was always adoption, but giving up the baby would make Apple feel guilty. A child deserved to know its parents, right?

"Hey Apple," greeted Cerise's gentle voice, starling Apple. She had been in such deep thought, she hadn't even heard Cerise coming. "How'd it go?"

Apple sniffled and managed a weak smile. "It could've gone worse."

"If you could rate her anger one to ten, where would it rank?"

Apple sighed. "It'd say around nine. She was mad, but not exactly furious like I had expected."

"At least you told her the truth." Cerise looked back towards the house. "You should come back inside now. It's getting chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Yeah." Apple stuffed her Mirrorphone and hands into her sweater's pockets as she followed Cerise back up to the house. "I really appreciate you and your mom's support," Apple told the hooded girl as Cerise opened the backdoor. "But maybe I should go. I feel like I've been wasting your time…."

"No, it's fine," reassured Cerise, guiding the princess into her home. "Mom and I don't mind at all. Besides, it's nice having company. Growing up, I couldn't have friends over because of these." She tugged on one of her furry ears. The girls walked into the kitchen. Red, who had been washing dishes at the sink, turned around.

"How'd it go?" she asked, drying her hands with a towel.

Apple smiled a little. "She took it better than what I thought she would. She's really angry with me, though."

Red pulled Apple into a hug. "I'm sorry. But don't worry about it too much. Your mother loves you, after all. She'll calm down eventually. Until then, you should let her have some space."

Apple nodded weakly. Her mother certainly had a right to be disappointed. She raised Apple better than that. But how long until Snow would cool off? She was the only one who could help her, and Apple needed her NOW.

* * *

"This cannot be happening," panicked Snow for the umpteenth time. In distress, she was pacing round her office with her hands clasped behind her back. She had just received some disappointing news from her daughter, and was trying hard to calm her nerves. She heard of the saying "history repeats itself" but this was ridiculous! How did her daughter manage to make the exact mistake?!

"Calm down, Snow," the queen told herself, panic-stricken. "You were once in her predicament." That didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she felt worse. What went wrong? How did this even happen? Suddenly feeling drained of her energy and strength, Queen Snow tiredly sat down at her desk. She did not need this right now.

And to think her fairy own daughter would let something so scandalous happen! What had she been thinking? Giving her virginity away to a commoner like that. Snow hadn't even thought about that possibility when she sent Apple to Ever After High.

However, Snow did know Apple was regretting her decisions. During their phone call, the princess begged for forgiveness. But Snow ignored her daughter's pleads and ended the call. She reacted the same way her own mother once did towards her when Snow first found out she was pregnant. But regardless of how she felt, Senior Queen White helped her daughter get through her tough times.

And Snow would have to do the same for her daughter. But she needed to first get things together before she spoke to her daughter again. The queen was still quite distressed, though she somewhat felt like she didn't have the right to. After all, she made the same mistake in the past. Three times in fact…..

* * *

"Oh, Cerise! You look wonderful!" complimented Red, looking her daughter up and down. Cerise was standing in the middle of the family room, modeling her mother's old thronecoming dress. The sleeveless dress was checkered red and black with a long skirt that was open at the legs. "It's perfect for thronecoming."

"With just the right accessories, you'll look fairest," agreed Apple with a nod. Thronecoming was just a week away, and Apple was super hexcited about the party. Yes, she was sill sad about the whole dispute with her mother, but she was trying hard not to let it discourage her spirits.

"Eh, I don't know," said Cerise, looking down at herself. "It feels like it's missing something."Red was about to say something, but stopped as the backdoor in the kitchen slammed shut. A panting Ramona Badwolf appeared in the doorway. Her eyes immediately bored into Apple and then into Cerise, who wasn't wearing her hood. "She knows," informed Red shortly.

"Did you run here all the way from school" asked Cerise, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "You could've just taken the wishing well."

"I don't rely on tech," replied Ramona, jumping onto the couch and propping her feet up on the coffee table. "And besides, I needed to stretch my legs." Apple noticed the longing look on Cerise's face. The girl was probably yearning to have such freedom. After all, she was just as much wolf as her sister. But unfortunately, Cerise had to hide her true heritage from the rest of the world, meaning she wasn't allowed to let her wolf side show the way Ramona could let hers.

Apple was about to say something, but was interrupted as shouting from outside broke her concentration. "What was that?" she asked, startling.

Red sighed. "I wonder what it is this time," she said, walking over to the window. Cerise and Apple glanced at each other and joined Red in the window. For some reason, the other villagers were all crowding out of their homes and into the street, pitchforks, torches, and shovels in hand.

"What's going on?" asked Apple alertly.

"Probably another irrelevant argument between the wolves and villagers," yawned Ramona, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Ugh, where's all the meat in this house?"

"Don't they understand? Violence won't solve anything," frowned Apple, "someone needs to straighten this out." She started for the front door, but Cerise grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to go out there," assured Cerise, "trust me on this once."

"But someone has to do something, or else this could all lead to some serious trouble," pointed out Apple, proceeding through the door and out into the street. All the passing village folk were storming down the street, speaking angrily amongst one another. Noticing everyone was heading in the same direction, Apple decided she needed to follow.

"Hexcuse me," she called out to a woman, appearing at her side. "What's going on?"

Much to her surprise, the woman replied. "It's those darned wolves again," she said angrily, "one of our people spotted one of those young vermin leading a poor, innocent girl into the forest. The wolves are certainly up to no good _again_."

Apple didn't ask anything more. She didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. She followed the other villagers into town square, where an angry crowd of wolves and people were gathered. The wolves almost resembled humans, except for their point and furry ears, excessive body hair, sharp fangs, and vicious-looking eyes.

"You wolves are getting' out of hand," hissed a farmer, pointing his pitchfork at one of the wolves.

"Luring an innocent girl out into the forest to bring her to her dorm." A woman shook her head. "Have you no shame?"

"She's most likely meat for the wolves now," said another.

"We have nothing to do with this," growled a wolf, his eyes glowering yellow.

"I agree. They've probably already killed the girl," said an old man, shaking his head sadly and ignoring the wolf.

"Wait a second," spoke up Apple, walking through the crowd and up to the front. "You can't just assume like that."

"Who are you?" growled another wolf.

"I'm Apple White. And I wish to know what this all is about," said Apple in her queenly voice.

"Earlier today, one of our kind saw a young wolf leading a young girl into the forest. They have yet to return," responded another farmer.

"Has anyone gone out to look for them?" asked Apple. Just then, Cerise appeared beside Apple in her cloak.

A man nodded. "We had a search party along the outskirts of the forest. We did not find anything."

"So, there's a possibility they just wandered deeper into the forest," pointed out Apple.

"We villagers know better than yo travel into the forest." A woman frowned. "That's where the wolves have their domain. None of us common folk wishes to go that far, and we certainly don't trust the wolves to go search for the missing girl."

"What about the young wolf? He's missing too," mentioned a hissing wolf.

"If none of you will go look, then I will," announced Apple, putting her hands on her hips. "If children are missing, I can't rest until they're found. It's my duty as a prin-"

"I'll go too," interrupted Cerise, glancing at Apple warningly. Apple then recalled Cerise's advice about keeping her identity a secret. "You know. Just in case."

"If you don't return by sundown, it'll be safe to assume you were torn apart by wolves," said the old lady.

"Hey, you don't have to make us look like savages all the time," snapped a wolf.

"We only recognize your kind for what you are," countered a villager.

"We should get going," spoke up Cerise, grabbing Apple's arm and pulling her away from the crowd as another argument broke out. Apple kept her eyes on the people and wolves. Oddly, they reminded her of the Royals and Rebels at the start for their conflict. However, once time moved on, their rivalry became civil and everyone learned to get along. Could the same result become of the conflict between the wolves and common folk?

* * *

"Hellooo! Is anyone out there?" called Apple. Her voice resonated all around them. The princess sighed in defeat. She and Cerise had been wandering around the forest for at least an hour. Apple didn't even know where they were anymore. Everything all looked the same. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea. Seriously, who would've thought it'd be this hard to find a pair of kids.

Cerise sniffed the air. "Someone's close by," she reported, "I'm picking up a scent. Follow me." Using her nose as a guide, Cerise started in a different direction. The girls slid down leafy slopes, crossed a creek, and walked through thorny bushes until Cerise suddenly came to a stop.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Apple worriedly, brushing the leaves off her skirt.

"Do you hear that?"

Biting her lip, Apple listened closely for any sounds. After a few moments of silence, distant laughter echoed from within the surrounding forest. "It sounds like….someone laughing."

It's coming from somewhere over here," informed Cerise, cutting through some bushes. Apple reluctantly followed. Once they were on the other side of the bushes, Apple squinted her eyes at two small figures in the distance. Their laugher was ringing in her ears.

"Hey! You two," called out Cerise. From what Apple could see, the two figures turned around in their direction. After remaining where they were for a few moments, two slowly started for Cerise and Apple. As they got closer, Apple could see that they were both small children; one was a little girl, and the other was a little wolf boy.

"We're sorry we were gone so long," apologized the little girl as soon as they were in earshot.

"Yeah. We just wanted to grow exploring," added the boy, looking ashamed. "But we knew the others would be mad at us if we told them what we were doing."

"We didn't think anyone would notice we were gone," explained the girl. Part of Apple felt bad for them. All they wanted was to play with each other, regardless of their differences. Honestly, they both reminded Apple of Sparrow and herself. Putting aside the fact that they were both completely different, they still had strong feelings for one another.

Apple smiled down at them kindly. "No one's mad at you. Just worried. You should probably get back to the village. It's going to get dark soon." She looked around cluelessly. "Now, which way is back to the village?"

Cerise smiled. "Don't worry. I know the way. Just follow me." She winked down at the children. "Let's see how many different types of bird we spot on the way."Warmth filled Apple's heart as she watched the children light up. Their innocent smiles were so precious. And to think Apple was going to do one day have a bundle of joy of her own….

* * *

Apple yawned as the wishing well's magic dropped her onto the grass of the Enchanted Forest. It was late evening and she was just returning from Hood Hollow. Cerise had decided to stay with her family a little longer, so Apple was alone. The princess reached into her pocket taking out her Mirrorphone. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at the screen as it turned on. She had several missed calls and hexts and they were all from Briar. Apple would contact her BFFA later. Right now, she had other plans. Instead of starting back towards Ever After High, Apple wandered down another path leading deeper into the Enchanted Forest.

The princess felt at peace as an evening breeze brushed past her. The forest really was beautiful around this time of day. The orange and pink rays from the setting sun were leaking through the treetops, casting evening sunlight on the flowers and ground. From above, birds were finishing up their melodic songs, while crickets were just starting their nightly chirping on the ground below. The familiarity of nature put Apple at ease. A good walk in the forest always helped her calm her nerves. She felt like she didn't have a care or trouble in the world.

No, she hadn't forgotten the drama with her mother. But sometimes, it was just good to let all of your troubles go. Even if it was only for a moment. After all, she couldn't dwell on a fight forever after. Things were going to change son, and Apple needed to be ready in both heart and mind. Her conflict with her mother would become a thing of the past soon. Hopefully. There wasn't much Apple could do about it for now. All she could do was keep looking forward.

The princess started to hum to herself as she strolled by the Enchanted Lake. Black and white swans were floating atop the water, honking busily amongst themselves. Apple spied Duchess sitting by the bank, her eyes glued to the swans. Thankfully, the swan princess was too occupied with the swans to notice Apple, so the princess took advantage of this and hurried away before Duchess noticed her. The last thing she needed was Duchess following her. Apple kept a cheery attitude all the way into the deeper parts of the forest.

It wasn't until she got to the Merry Men's shack when her mood darkened. Right as she was cutting through the bushes, Poppy was leaving the shack. "Oh, hey Apple," waved Poppy, starling Apple. "What are you doing here?"

Apple had to keep herself from glaring. "Oh, you know. Just taking a stroll through the forest," she laughed nervously, trying hard to mask her jealousy. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Poppy giggled much to Apple's annoyance. "Just visiting Sparrow. I figured he'd be lonely with the other Merry Men out with their girlfriends." Apple bit her lip. Did Sparrow have any feelings for Poppy? Did he prefer her over Apple? Because they were both Rebels, maybe?

"Well, you should be getting back to the dorms now," advised Apple, swallowing her envy. "It's going to get dark soon."

Poppy nodded. "I have something I need to do anyway. I guess I'll see you later." Apple waited until the girl was out of sight to climb into one of the shack's windows.

"Sparrow," she whispered, squinting her eyes at the darkness inside. "Sparrow." When no answer came, Apple hopped down out of the windowsill and into the shack. Godmother, it was dark. Apple slowly proceeded into the darkness, feeling around for a lamp or light switch. However, she stopped short as loud snoring came from somewhere on her right. "Sparrow? Is that you?" asked Apple softly. After searching around the dark space, she finally came across a light switch.

As soon as she turned on the lights, her eyes landed on Sparrow, who was snoring peacefully on the couch. His hat had tipped over on his face, and his arms were crossed behind his head. Honestly he looked fairy precious when he was sleeping. Being careful so she wouldn't wake him, Apple stepped over all the clutter on the floor and over to the rebel rocker. "Sweet dreams, Sparrow," she whispered. She bent down and planted a kiss on his warm cheek. The rebel rocker flinched, muttered something in his sleep, and then smiled.

A wave of guilt washed over Apple immediately. Was this wrong of her? Was it wise to keep being this way with Sparrow? What if they got too attached to one another? Were they putting their fairytale destinies in jeopardy? Would they still get their happily ever afters? Apple just had so many questions, and didn't have the answer to any of them. She had thought everything would all go back to normal after Raven agreed to play her part in their story, but everything seemed even more complicated. Don't get her wrong, Apple was still thankful for Raven's change of heart and loyal to her story. But she was also dedicated to Sparrow too. And these days, Apple was finding it harder and harder to choose between the two. She knew she couldn't go both ways, but she also knew she couldn't choose one without regretting not choosing the other. How in the kingdom was thing going to work out?

* * *

Briar tapped her foot to her music as she brushed her long brown hair at her vanity. It was dark out, and Briar was getting ready for bed. On any other Saturday, she would be out partying, but she wasn't in that kind of mood. In fact, she hadn't felt like her usual self in days. Maybe it was because of the guilt and confusion tugging at her heart. The princess quickly checked the messages in her Mirrorphone to make sure Apple hadn't left any hexts or calls. Briar had been trying to get in contact with Apple all day, but the princess wouldn't answer her phone. Maybe something was wrong? Or maybe Apple was just ignoring her. Or perhaps she just needed some alone time. Who knew?

That was how in the dark Briar was. Out of the corner of her eye, Briar could see Ashlynn slowly and lightly tip-toeing towards the door of their dorm room. "Going out, Ashlynn?" asked Briar in a dull tone, sitting down her hairbrush.

"Oh….um…..I was just about to meet up with a friend," replied Ashlynn quickly, "I won't be gone long."

"'Kay," sighed Briar, getting up and stretching across her bed. She buried her face in her pillows.

"You've…seemed depressed lately," notified Ashlynn slowly, "is everything okay? Does it have something to do with your destiny as the next Sleeping Beauty?" Briar felt Ashlynn sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Not completely," answered Briar, a lump forming in her throat. In truth, her fairytale destiny has also been bugging her. "It's…." She hesitated. "It's about Apple."

"What about her? Did you have a fight?"

"No….we haven't even talked. I know she's keeping something away from me, but I don't know what it is." Though she had a clue. She inhaled slowly. "I can tell something's bothering her, but she won't open up to me. It's royally frustrating."

Ashlynn didn't say anything for a few moments. "You know, it's completely normal for people to keep secrets from the people they care about. Maybe Apple's just embarrassed, or her secret's too personal. If she isn't comfortable with sharing her secret, then she doesn't have to tell." Ashlynn rested a warm hand on Briar's shoulder. "All you can do is respect her choices."

"But I'm her BFFA! She isn't supposed to keep anything away from me," argued Briar into her pillow, her eyes welling up with tears. "This just doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, if this is bothering you that much, then just talk to Apple," encouraged Ashlynn, "tell her what's on your mind and maybe she'll open up to you in return." Ashlynn stood up. "I should get going now. I'll leave you alone so you can think things through."

Briar didn't say anything. She didn't even move until she heard Ashlynn leave their dorm room, slowly closing their creaking door behind her. After a few moments of idly lying across her bed, Briar reluctantly sat up. Ashlynn was right. Things weren't just going to magically fix themselves. It was up to Briar to make them right. She reached over for her phone, but drew back. She and apple needed to fix things face to face, not message to message.

The princess stepped into her pink rose slippers, and tied up her robe as she proceeded out of the room and out into the hallway. The princess rehearsed the speech she had planned in her head, until she arrived in front of Raven's and Apple's door. The girl took a long, deep breath, preparing herself for whatever was about to come next. Briar reached out and knocked at the wooden door lightly. "Apple? It's me. Briar," she called.

"Oh, the door's open," went Apple's muffled voice on the other side. Briar grabbed the handle and opened the door just enough so she could slip into the room.

"Hey Apple," said Briar lowly, closing the door behind herself. As she proceeded into the room, her eyes drifted over to Raven's side of the room. "Where's Raven?" she asked.

"Taking a shower." Apple was seated over at her vanity, running a comb through her perfect blond curls. 'So, what's up? Sorry, I didn't answer your messages earlier. My phone was turned off," she explained, not taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh. It's okay." Briar sat down on Apple's bed and stared down at her hands in her lap. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mhm-mm. Go ahead." Apple began to wipe away her makeup with a cloth.

"Well, the other day….I was asleep and I accidentally overheard you talking to Raven about…Sparrow," fidgeted Briar, taking a quick glance over at the other princess. "And I….you kind of made it sound like you two are….. in a relationship."

Apple froze. "It's…it's nothing. Just all a big misunderstanding," she laughed nervously, "why would Sparrow and I be dating? That's silly."

"I know what I heard, Apple. Why are you keeping this away from me? Don't I have a right as your BFFA to know what's going on?" Briar could hear her voice cracking.

"Briar, it isn't like that! Let me just explain-"

"No! Just quit lying to me, okay?" Tears began to well in Briar's eyes again. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that! It's just-" Apple sighed, stood up, and walked over to her window. "It isn't supposed to go like this. After all, I'm a princess. And Sparrow's not a prince. It isn't going to work out. I don't even know how this even happened. It just did."

"Still, you could've at least talked to me about it! You know I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Briar, the reason I didn't tell you isn't because I don't trust you. It's because…." Apple hesitated. "I planned on ending it fast, but then something happened along the way…."

"So what you're basically saying is that you didn't want me to know you're a Rebel." Briar folded her arms across her chest and frowned deeply. She wasn't mad at Apple for being rebellious. She was just upset her BFFA would keep something so important away from her.

Apple's eyes widened. "I'm not a Rebel!" she protested quickly, "yes, I'm wrong for doing something so rebellious, but it doesn't mean I don't want my story."

Briar shook her head. "You're not making any sense. So, you're saying that you're dating Sparrow-"

"We're not officially together."

"But you have feelings for him. And I'm not saying you're wrong for that. In fact, I think it's great you're in love. It's just….I'm trying to understand."

Apple sighed. "To be honest, I don't understand any of it either. Everything's just happening so fast."

Briar nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. Just….promise me you won't keep hiding things from me. I'm your BFFA. I'm always here for you to matter what."

Apple smiled and sat down next to Briar. "I promise. And I'm sorry I made you feel the way you did. I honestly didn't mean to."

"Don't worry. You're forgiven." The two princesses giggled and hugged each other. "I'm glad we're on the same page again." Though, there was still another thing Briar wanted to ask Apple, even though her assumption was probably false. But she wouldn't bother asking right now.

"Yeah, me too," giggled Apple.

"What did I mess?" asked a voice. Both girls looked up to see Raven wrapped up in a towel, her hair soaking wet.

"Eh, nothing too important," assured Apple, winking at Briar.

Briar laughed. Though deep down, she felt like there _was_ something important Apple wasn't telling her…

* * *

Daring blew his whistle as his brother, Hopper, and Humphrey gave up on doing pushups, and let themselves drop face-flat onto the grass. "What's your problem, men?" demanded Daring, "now is not the time to call it quits!" He was completely oblivious to the fact his team had been practicing for their thronecoming game all day. In fact, they had been on the bookball field so long, the sun had already gone down, the moon was out, and the field's outdoor lights had already come on.

"It's pretty late, Daring. Maybe we should call it a night," suggested Dexter tiredly, "we're all exhausted."

"But you hardly did anything! How are we supposed to win against the Beta Academy if-" Daring stopped short as arrogant laughter broke out. He looked over to see someone sitting on the bleachers, nearly dying of laughter. "Augustus Goldencrown! What in the kingdom are you doing here?" demanded Daring, forgetting all about his tired teammates. "This is private property!"

The young man didn't answer until he got a hold of himself. "Why else? To see how you slackers were coming along," said Augustus, wiping away a tear. "And by the looks of things here, it doesn't look like you've made any improvement since our last game. You'll never beat us. And don't think I didn't see you and your pathetic team during our game last game at Beta Academy. You were spying on us, so I thought I'd return the favor." He rose from his seat. "I was just going anyways. This place stinks."

Daring gritted his teeth. "You'll be eating those words after we win the thronecoming game," he assured.

Augustus snorted, rolled his eyes, and started across the field with his hands shoved in his pockets. "In your dreams, Charming," he called over his shoulder, "me and my brother are going to show you the true power of Beta Academy. And that's a promise!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Yay! I got like…4 or 5 more story alerts since last chapter! Thank you so much everyone! Your support makes me so happy! Anyways, reviews are showing up again, luckily. I really appreciate the 158 reviews and 12,600 reads I have at the moment. I never thought I'd progress so much in the story! This support is really encouraging, especially since I have a time limit on my computer (thanks a lot Mom).**

 **ANYHOO, I finally read** _ **Truth or Hair.**_ **And I'm not happy. HOW THE FUCK COULD SPARROW HAVE A CRUSH ON HOLLY? THAT'S JUST…THAT'S JUST NO! I'M YELLING IN MY MIND. WHY THE HELL PEOPLE? WHY? HOW? I THOUGHT HE HAD A CRUSH ON APPLE. I MEAN, IN THE SECOND BOOK BY SHANNON HALE, HE KISSED APPLE'S HAND, WINKED AT HER, AND SAID HE WAS GOING TO ONE DAY STEAL HER HEART. (That line was what fueled my love for the Apple x Sparrow shipping. It's one of the only parts I can remember about that book clearly considering I read it about a year ago). BUT WTF.**

 **OKAY, ENOUGH RAGING. So I googled 'Ever After High fanfiction', right? AND GUESS WHAT? THIS STORY WAS THE FIRST RESULT. Well, the first one beside the link leading to the EAH Fanfiction archive. I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **By the way, I'm going to take the thronecoming polling off my profile soon. Still need more voters *whistles***

* * *

Apple hummed to herself as she proceeded out of the castleteria and into the corridor, anxious to start the day. "Today's gonna be the perfect day," she assured herself happily. It was the day of the thronecoming parade, which meant Raven was finally going to sign the Storybook of Legends! That also meant Apple was a step closer to her happily ever after! "Nothing's going to ruin toda-" She stopped short as she approached her locker, which was plastered with posters of Duchess.

"Oh, Apple! How do you like my new thronecoming posters?" asked Duchess arrogantly, appearing beside Apple.

"Oh….um…they're great, Duchess. Real works of art." There was only one more day of voting for thronecoming king and queen, so Duchess must've been working to obtain the last few votes.

"I know. There's no way I'm gonna lose this year," insisted Duchess haughtily, "everyone's sure to vote for me considering how smart, selfless, and caring I am. Well, I'm off to plan my speech for when I'm crowned queen of thronecoming." And with those words, the swan princess danced away.

Apple took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let Duchess get into her head anymore. Besides, she had way more important things to think about. "Hey, Apple." Raven walked up to her locker beside Apple's. "Ugh. This is the third time this week Duchess's done this," she frowned, peeling Duchess's posters off her locker. "Doesn't she understand it's going to take more than this to be titled thronecoming queen?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure not a lot of people voted for her anyway," assured Apple, "and speaking of thronecoming and voting, I voted for you online."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Apple. I figured a lot of people wouldn't vote for me, regarding the fact my mother is— _was_ the evil queen."

"It was no problem, really. You do come from a fairy long line of queens after all. Besides, you deserve it. You've come so far since Legacy Day." She looked up at the wall clock. "Blondie, Holly, Briar, and I are heading to Fitting Ballroom in a few minutes to have our dresses fitted for the thronecoming parade later. How about you join us?"

Raven shrugged. "I guess I could. But I have to meet with the headmaster first. He wanted to talk to me about the Storybook of Legends and me signing it later."

Apple nodded. "That sounds important, so you shouldn't keep him waiting. We can meet up later, okay?"

"Okay," said Raven, lacking Apple's enthusiasm. Apple watched as raven closed her locker and walked away, disappearing around the corner. For some odd reason, a part of Apple felt….sad. Guilty. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to seeing Raven so down. Why _was_ Raven so gloomy? Was it because she was going to pledge her loyalty to her storybook destiny? But why would Raven be upset about that? If anything, she should've been happy.

After all, it was _her_ decision to sign the Book, so there was no reason for Raven to be upset about it. Or maybe Apple was just imagining things. Yeah, that was it. The princess was just probably somewhat paranoid because of all that had been going on recently. There was no need to be worried about anything. From here on out, everything was going to be fairest.

* * *

"Oh, I'm just super hexcited about this evening," enthused Apple as she, Holly, Briar, and Blondie walked down a cobblestone road in the village. "Raven's gonna sign and then we can all get our stories and happily ever afters!"

"And I'm going to have the whole thing on camera," informed a perky Blondie, "talk about increased ratings. People far and wide will get to watch the whole thing live from my mirrorcast."

"And then after Raven signs, the headmaster can reschedule Legacy Day so the rest of us can pledge our destinies too," added Holly with a giggle, "I'm so looking forward to it. Who isn't?"

"More than you think," muttered Briar, who was frowning down at her Mirrorphone.

"What was that, Briar?" asked Apple.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just….thinking about some things."

"Yeah, like how our dresses are going to look on us," said Blondie as they crossed the street, "my grandmother gave me her old thronecoming dress, but it needed a few touches. Don't get me wrong, I'm old-fashioned. But the dress was just a little _too_ old-fashioned for my taste."

"My mom had a dress made for me," explained Apple, "I haven't seen how it looks yet, but I just know it's enchanting!"

"I had my dress customized," said Holly, "I want a unique look for thronecoming. What about you, Briar?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the other princess.

"Huh? Oh, I ordered my dress from a catalog." Briar didn't sound one bit hexcited.

"Hey, after we get our new dresses, how about we do each other's hair in my dorm room?" suggested Holly. Blondie and Apple agreed in unison and the girls (excluding Briar) bubbly discussed their thronecoming plans all the way to Fitting Ballroom. The boutique was crowded with girls and guys being fitted for their thronecoming dresses and tuxedos. An employee showed the girls into the back dressing room, where they were to change into their unfinished dresses and shoes. Afterwards, they were brought into a fitting ballroom, where pixies were flying about carrying ribbons, pins, and ties. The busy pixies were working already working on Cupid's and Duchess's dresses in the center of the space.

"Ugh. Well, look who it is," sneered Duchess as the girls took their places so the pixies could start their work. "Ever After High's most _annoying_ princesses. And Blondie."

Before Blondie could say that she was a princess and that her mother was a queen of some old kingdom somewhere, Apple changed the subject. "So, who's hexcited for the parade today?" she asked hopefully. Ever After High was the only high school that honored the school holiday with a parade, since the spellebration was honoring the fairytales their world was based upon.

"I can't wait to show off my float. I decorated it with all kinds of love-themed props, and even a replica of the True Hearts tree," informed Cupid, "it's happily ever after awesome."

"Hmph. _My_ float will obviously be the best one there," insisted Duchess with an arrogant snort as a pixie added more white feathers to her dress, "it's the only one that captures the somewhat tragic beauty of grace and purity, two things my story is centered around."

"Wow, Duchess. You must be super anxious to relive your story," giggled Holly, "since you talk about it so much."

Duchess sneered at the auburn-haired princess. "There's nothing wrong with talking about your story," spoke up Apple, "it just shows how dedicated you are to it."

"You prove as much," mumbled Briar. Before Apple could question her BFFA, Raven walked into the room in her thronecoming dress.

"Oh, Raven!" squealed Apple as a few pixies put her hair in curlers, "so, how'd it go with the headmaster?" she asked hopefully. Everyone except Briar shared the same curious expressions on their faces.

"Oh…well…Mr. Grimm said he managed to fix my page in the Storybook of Legends," explained Raven reluctantly as the pixies started adding some details to her dress. "Which means I'm signing it later today."

Everyone except Briar and Duchess cheered. "Raven, that's so enchanting!" exclaimed Apple, "our story's finally going to happen! Oh, I've dreamed of this moment for so long now! And it's finally coming true! Raven, you must be just as hexcited as me."

Raven laughed nervously. "Yeah. Hexcited."

"Ooh, this is so wonderful!" enthused Apple. She gasped as a pixie tightened the bow around her waist. "Not so tight, please," she requested. She didn't want anything to hurt the baby. And speaking of baby, Apple hopped she didn't show in her thronecoming dress. But alas, she pushed those worries aside for now. "This is better than my birthday, True Hearts Day, and New Chapter Day all wrapped up into one. I mean-"

"Ugh! We get it, Apple!" interrupted Briar in annoyance, stomping her foot. Everyone gasped.

"Wow. What's ruffled your feathers?" asked Duchess with a smirk, slipping her hands into her long white gloves.

Briar sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…..it's not as easy as you make it sound, Apple."

"What's not?"

"Following our destinies! Do you really think I want to sleep for a hundred years?" asked Briar in distress.

"Well, you are gonna miss out on some wicked parties," commented Raven, lifting her arms so the pixies could work on the upper parts of her dress.

"Is that how you guys see me? As just a party girl?" Briar frowned deeply. "I don't want to sleep because that means I'm gonna loose all my friends. All of you. I'm gonna be alone."

Looks of sympathy stretched across everyone but Duchess's face. "Oh, Briar. I'm so sorry. I've never thought about it like that," frowned Raven.

"Well I have. And now that you're gonna sign, that changes everything." Briar turned away from her friends, disappearing behind a curtain leading into a dressing room.

Apple followed her. The princess had her back turned to Apple, sadly looking down at the floor. "Briar. You and I both know we all have to play our parts," said Apple gently.

Briar turned around, a sour expression on her face. "That's easy for you to say, Apple. You get poisoned for what? Like a week?"

The other girls, who were peaking past the curtains and into the dressing room, gasped. "Oooh."

Apple backed away. "Briar, I'm sorry you're upset but-"

"I'm happy for you, Apple. I'm happy Raven's going to sign," said Briar, walking by Apple and out past the girls, "but now, I don't think _I_ want to." And with that, she left the ballroom, leaving her BFFA in pure confusion. This was terrible! How could Briar not want her destiny? This was terrible! How could Briar not want her destiny? This was an epic fairy fail. Right when things were going right, something else always went wrong.

* * *

"This changes everything!" exclaimed Duchess, dancing out of Fitting Ballroom and into the streets of Book End. In the opposite direction, the others were headed back towards Ever After High. The swan princess could hear them trying to lift Apple's spirits over the whole thing with Briar. Duchess didn't feel sorry at all. In fact, she was happy and hopeful. Now that Briar probably wasn't going to sign, that meant Duchess could take her story _and_ happily ever after! She would no longer have to worry about her big decision in her story of _Swan Lake._ She wouldn't have to kill herself or live as a swan forever after! And that was good enough for Duchess.

Being careful not to get dirt on her new thronecoming dress, the swan princess proceeded down the cobblestone street. She was in deep thought. Did she really want Briar's story? Yes, it did come with a happily ever after, but it also required her to sleep for a hundred years! She'd never see or her grandmother again, and Duchess wasn't too crazy about that idea. Perhaps there was another way for the swan princess to get a royal happily ever after in the current century. After all, there were plenty of other princess stories out there. As long as Duchess would become a queen at The End, she didn't care what story she got.

But to be honest, she preferred the _Tale of Snow White_ over the others. It was the most beloved fairytale of them all, and the heroine got to be the "fairest of them all" and become a very popular and flawless queen. Not to mention Daring was written in it. But how would she manage to swipe the story from Apple? No way the princess was giving up on her story, especially with Raven agreeing to be the next evil queen. But Duchess wasn't going to give up so easily.

But Apple already signed the Storybook of Legends during Legacy Day, which meant she was officially tied to her destiny and that her fairytale magic was already at work. But that didn't matter. As long as the story happened, everything would be fine. Duchess would just have to find a way to somehow obtain the story she desired. That was the hard part. It would take some real dirty, hardcore evidence to run Apple out of the running. But what secrets did Apple that could possibly be that scandalous?

Eh, no one said this was going to be easy. The swan princess was willing to take any and all risks. She didn't care what she had to do, or who she had to push out of her way. Her happily ever after was all that mattered to her, and she was going to get it by any means necessary.

* * *

Apple held up her skirts as she joined her friends and their mobile creations in their large garage in Book End. "My face already hurts just thinking about all that smiling we're gonna have to do," Rave was groaning as she stepped up onto her float.

"Oh, it won't be a problem for me. I'm used to this kind of stuff," said Apple casually, smoothing out the skirts of her thronecoming dress. Waving and smiling were two of her specialties. Apple heard Duchess snort from across the garage.

"You should save your strength for later on when it's time for you to sign the Storybook of Legends," suggested Holly thoughtfully, "you don't wanna look tired while millions of people are watching. And besides, according to chapter ten page one hundred twelve in our princessology hextbook, a good princess always looks her best no matter what the situation. So try not to sweat a lot or it'll ruin your hair."

"Um….thanks?"

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," spoke up Apple, "it's almost time for the parade to start." And having the most popular princess story, Apple would be leading the parade. She walked over to her own float in front, making sure it was flawlessly fairest. Just when she was fixing the apple tree, Sparrow's voice called out to her.

"Yo, White."

Apple looked down to see Sparrow standing below her float, hands shoved in his pockets. He was wearing a tuxedo and his signature cap.

"Oh, hi Sparrow." Apple giggled lowly. "I didn't think you'd actually dress for the occasion."

"My mom made me wear the tux." He winked at Apple and gave her his signature bad-boy smile. "Like what you see?" Apple honestly did, but she wasn't going to admit it out in the open. "C'mon. Just admit it. You know you want some of this," taunted Sparrow playfully. Apple looked away, her cheeks flushing.

"Last time I checked, that's called sexual harassment," stated Cerise, appearing beside Sparrow in her mother's thronecoming dress.

"Tch, whatever. It's not if the other person is enjoying it." Sparrow winked at Apple again.

"We can finish this talk later," giggled Apple, "the parade's about to start. And Sparrow, not streaking."

"What?" Sparrow was doing his best to look and sound innocent.

"Like that isn't something you and the Merry Men would do." Cerise rolled her eyes. "Seriously, your lack of decency scares me sometimes." And it was also one of the very thing that made Apple love Sparrow even more.

* * *

Augustus Goldencrown grabbed the TV remote just as his older brother, Atticus, was taking hold of it. "I was here first," said Augustus coldly, gritting his teeth and shoving his brother's face.

"No you weren't. Besides, _I'm_ the older brother," countered Atticus calmly as Augustus continued to try yanking the remote out of his brother's hand.

"So what?" snapped Augustus coldly, "I wanna watch bookball, so you better hand it over!"

"Well, Auggie, you're forgetting that Dad put _me_ in charge," reminded Atticus with a somewhat sly smile. "Which means you listen to me."

"No he didn't! And Grandmother is technically the one in charge." Augustus was using both hands in an attempt to pry the remote out of his brother's hand, but Atticus was just too strong.

"Oh, so you want to take this to our grandmother. Last time I checked, _I'm_ her favorite grandson today," reminded Atticus level-headedly, snatching the remote away from Augustus with one yank. "And as her least favorite grandson, she'll most likely make you wash her feet again." In the Goldencrown family, Old Elisabeth Jane was the most bitter of them all. It was very hard to please the old hag, and she was rude to every and all people and creatures.

Augustus gagged as unpleasant memories of his grandmother's sweaty, stenchy, sticky, boil-covered feet came into mind. "Fine. You win," he grunted, crossing his arms haughtily and holding his chin high. "Only because I'm not putting my life at risk touching those things again." Being ruled Elisabeth Jane's least favorite grandson most of the time, Augustus had been massaging his grandmother's abominable feet ever since age five. There had occasionally been times when the old hag didn't like Atticus, but Augustus had always been the unlucky one.

"Right. You're such a good sport, Auggie," cooed Atticus teasingly, tugging on his brother's cheek the same annoying way their aunt Mary did.

Augustus slapped his hand. "Don't call me that," he snapped.

"Whatever you say, Auggie." Atticus turned on the television. "The annual beauty pageant's coming on, and I just know my girl Connie's gonna win again."

"Tch, she's probably had three facelifts, two nose jobs, and more lip work done since last year," snorted Augustus in disgust, "pretty soon, she's going to look just like Grandmother."

Atticus flipped through the channels, but the same parade was showing on them all. "What's the beauty pageant?!" cried out Atticus in alarm, switching from channel to channel. He was usually very calm, but he didn't play about his beauty pageant.

"Ah, would you look at all the wonderful thronecoming floats made by none other but the students of Ever After High," enthused the reporter, Lance Charming, as the camera closed in some huge sorry-excuses-for creations cruising through the streets of a village.

Augustus hissed tastefully at the mention of that pathetic fairytale school. "Oh give me a break," he glowered as the camera zoomed in on Daring Charming, Augustus' bookball rival, posing atop his over-the-top float.

"Seriously? Why's this the only thing on?" Atticus was having a breakdown. "I can't miss my Connie!"

"They think they're so much better than us just because they're royalty and the children of those over-dramatic storybook frauds," seethed Augustus, clenching his fist while ignoring his brother's panics.

"What's going on down there?" called Grandmother harshly from upstairs.

Augustus and Atticus froze. "Nothing, Grandmother," they chorused.

"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep! If I hear one more word out of any of you, I'm going to get another foot massage tonight," threatened their grandmother coldly.

The boys gulped. "Yes, grandmother." They remained silent until they heard the old lady tromp back into her bedroom and slam the door shut.

"That was a close one," breathed Atticus in relief. "I guess I can watch the live stream on the Mirrornet. No big deal."

"I can't believe they cancelled bookball for this shit," grumbled Augustus, snatching the remote away from Atticus and pulling up the TV guide.

"Eh, it's not so bad," insisted Atticus with a yawn, "a lot of the girls are pretty cute."

"Here comes Apple White on her magnificent thronecoming float," announced Lance as a princess in red, white, and gold appeared onscreen.

"We love you, Apple!" screamed some of the princess's sickening fans.

Augustus rolled his eyes. "This is pitiful and pathetic."

"Remember that 'I love Apple White' skirt Cousin Louise gave Grandmother for her birthday last year?" chuckled Atticus, "Grandmother was complaining about that thing for weeks. Well all thought she threw it out, but I found it in the back of her closet last week when I was looking for Dad's back scratcher. Bu the way, do _not_ ever use that thing again. It's probably got Grandmother's feet germs now."

"I don't see why everyone's obsessed with her," snorted Augustus, narrowing his eyes at the blond. "She's just some filthy-rich girl who's trying to pose as that Snow White character. She doesn't even have the black hair."

"She kind of reminds me of Dad," mused Atticus, observing Apple closely.

"Don't be naïve," spat Augustus, "aren't you supposed to be watching chicks model swimsuits or something?"

"Snap, good call. I hope I didn't miss the bathing-suit round." Atticus slid off the couch and disappeared upstairs in seconds.

Thankful to finally have some peace, Augustus exhaled in relief. However, his irritation levels started to rise again as Lance Charming made another irrelevant announcement. "The headmaster of Ever After High, Milton Grimm, has promised a special event after the-"

"Yeah, no one cares," spat Augustus harshly, turning off the TV. _Now_ he had some peace and quiet. At least until Grandmother woke up .He eased back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and staring up at the ceiling. It was nice to take a load off everyone once in a while. Augustus had a lot of his plate right now. Between leading the Beta Academy bookball team and juggling his social life and schoolwork, Augustus really didn't have time to himself. The young man grasped the silver puzzle piece dangling from the chain around his neck. He did this every time he needed to clear his mind.

It made him feel closer to his mother, who had given him the chain when he was a baby. Atticus had one just like it, except he didn't constantly wear his the way Augustus did. The only time Augustus removed his mother's gift from around his neck was when he had to shower or babysit his pesky little cousins who had a bad habit of snatching things that weren't theirs.

He had once asked his dad about his and his brother's identical gift. Apparently, there was a third part—a necklace in which Augustus' and Atticus' parts were supposed to fit into. Augustus was left to assume the final part was with his mom, wherever she was.

Augustus never knew his mother. His dad rarely spoke about her. But whenever he did, he talked about her beauty and kindness. According to Augustus' dad, his mother left the three of them to purse something else. His dad didn't say much else about her, but Augustus could tell he missed her dearly. Atticus said he couldn't remember their mother's face, but he _could_ remember the tenderness in her voice. Besides that and the other things Adrian told him, Augustus didn't know anything else about his mother, whose name was Snow, according to his dad.

One day, Augustus was going to find his mom. And he'd ask why she left the three of them. Why she left him.

Augustus immediately shook out of his sappy thoughts. If any of his friends knew the tough, ruthless Augustus was soft, he'd be the laughingstock of his whole school. Deciding to steer his thoughts elsewhere, Augustus turned on the TV having forgot the parade was still on. As soon as the TV clicked on, a laughing redhead and his stupid friends ran across the screen in nothing but their underwear. Seconds later, cops ran across the screen after them.

But Augustus wasn't paying attention to them. Instead, his eyes were on Apple White, who was waving to her sickeningly adoring fans in the background. Now that he thought about it, the princess _did_ somewhat remind him of dad…..

* * *

"Oh my godmother! It's finally happening!" exclaimed Apple as she and the other students assembled below the giant stage positioned in the center of a Book End street. The parade was over and the sun was setting, which meant it was time for Raven to finally sign the Storybook of Legends.

"Apple, I'm so happy for you and Raven!" Holly gave Apple a hug. "You're officially one step closer to Happily Ever After. You _and_ Raven."

"Eventually, all of you will get to sign too," assured Apple, hugging Holly back. "And then we all will get to live Happily Ever After." From the corner of her eye, Apple could see Briar looking away. Before the princess could reassure her BFFA, she caught sight of Raven and Headmaster Grimm starting towards the stage. "Oh, Raven!" called out Apple. She hurried over to the dark princess's side as she ascended the stairs behind the headmaster. "Are you nervous?"

"Excessively," replied Raven lowly, fiddling with her hair.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I know you will." Apple reached out and encouragingly squeezed her friend's hand as they made it to the top of the stage.

Headmaster Grimm took his place at the podium at the edge of the stage. He gently set the Storybook of Legends atop the wood and began his speech. "People of the Fairytale World," he started loudly and strongly, "most of you recall the….'unruly' acts which took place during Legacy Day. However, I am pleased to announce that everything has been resolved. Raven Queen has finally seen the errors of her ways and agreed to follow her destiny as the next Evil Queen of the Snow White tale."

From below, the other students and villagers began to cheer. Apple too gave Raven a round of applause as the princess stepped forward and took Mr. Grimm's place in front of the Storybook of Legends. "My name's Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen," she declared in a somewhat shaky voice. "And I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and become the next Evil Queen." A quill appeared. As Raven reached out for it, Apple thought she heard someone calling out to Raven. No, she was just imagining things. The princess watched excitedly as Raven took the quill and proceeded to sign her name in the Storybook of Legends.

"Raven, wait!" called out a voice. Okay, no way Apple was just hearing things now. Cedar Wood appeared at the top of the other staircase. "Raven! Stop!" she called out. The headmaster got in the wooden girl's way and said something to her Apple couldn't hear, but Cedar didn't seem to care. Instead, she went straight past Grimm and towards Raven. Apple wanted to find out what was going on, but remained on the other side of the stage. Cedar was wearing her revealer rays, and Apple didn't want to risk getting too close and allowing Cedar to look at her and find out about her secret.

Apple gasped as she watched Cedar grab Raven's arm, stopping her from signing the Storybook of Legends. "Raven, you can't sign that!" warned Cedar, "it's a fake!" The crowd, Apple, and Raven gasped.

Mr. Grimm laughed nervously and pushed past Cedar and Raven, retaking his spot at the podium. "Now, calm down everyone," he said as the others below began to questioningly whisper among themselves. "There have been known to be several thronecoming pranks-"

"No! This isn't a prank!" Cedar picked and held up the Storybook of Legends for all to see. "My revealer rays can only tell the truth about things! And they're saying this book isn't the real Storybook of Legends." Apple felt faint.

Headmaster Grimm snatched the Book away from Cedar. "This has gone on long enough," he growled. He neared Raven, who was still overwhelmed by Cedar's revelation. "Ms. Queen, it is time for you to sign."

Raven backed away/ "I'm sorry, but I can't!" she exclaimed as Cedar appeared by her side.

Apple could feel her stomach unsettling. "Raven, no!" she cried out, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"If Cedar says the Book is fake, then it is. And I'm not signing a fake." Though she spoke in a strong voice, she looked shaky.

The headmaster looked enraged. "You did this on purpose, Ms. Queen!" he glowered upsetly, "you aim to make me look bad!"

Raven tried to defend herself. "No, you don't understand! I _do_ want to sign! It's just-"

"This is not The End, Ms. Queen," assured Mr. Grimm hostilely before descending the stairs with the Storybook tucked underarm.

"Wait! Headmaster!" called out Raven pleadingly. But it was too late. The headmaster had already disappeared into the sea of faces below. The dark princess whirled around to face Apple, panic written all over her face.

"Raven! H-how could you?" whispered Apple, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Apple, you have to understand!" begged Raven. Cedar was looking at Apple too, but didn't say anything. Her revealer rays happened to be on, but Apple didn't care anymore.

"How could you do this to me _again!_ " she practically yelled.

"Apple, just listen-"

"No, Raven! I don't want to hear anymore!" cried Apple, wiping away her tears. "Just….leave me alone!" And with that, she ran past the two girls, down the stairs, and ran back towards Ever After High in distress.


	23. Chapter 23

Raven burst into her dorm room to find Apple lying across her bed, crying into her pillows. Her thronecoming dress was slung over the top of her changing station, a sign that event was no longer one of the princess's concerns. "Apple, please stop crying," requested Raven softly, slowly approaching the other princess.

"How could you do something like this? _Again_?" managed Apple, sniffling sadly. "I-I thought you wanted to protect everyone! I thought you really wanted your fairytale destiny!"

"I do, I do! It's just….what is me signing a fake going to accomplish?" pointed out Raven, stepping out of her heels and taking another step closer to her friend. "You have to understand that I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?" Apple slowly sat up, looking at Raven with a tear-stained face.

"That….." hesitated Raven, "I'm not a Rebel anymore. I want to follow my destiny and protect everyone. Some book—fake or not fake—isn't going to change that."

Apple wiped her nose with the sleeve of her robe. "R-really?"

Raven smiled. "Really."

Apple immediately brightened up. "Oh, goody!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Because for a moment there, I thought this was all some kind of sick prank and that you weren't serious about signing the Book."

Raven shook her head. "This isn't a joke at all. All this time, I've been thinking my actions weren't going to hurt anyone. That my choice to be a Rebel was okay. But now….I see how wrong I was. Not being the Evil Queen could majorly throw the Fairytale World off balance."

"And that's because evil plays an important part in all fairytales," mused Apple, "without evil, fairytales would be boring. The heroes and heroines would live Happily Ever After without a real reason. Stories wouldn't have a plot without evil. And as the next Evil Queen, it's your job to make our fairytales meaningful. After all, good can't exist without evil."

"And if I don't become the Evil Queen, that could mean some serious consequences for everyone." Raven pressed her lips together. "I have to sign the Storybook of Legends. The _real_ one."

"But we don't know where it is. Or what happened to it," frowned Apple, folding her arms across her chest. "Where would we even think to look?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Raven frowned as well. "But I think we know someone who can help us."

* * *

Briar hummed happily to herself as she climbed into her bed. Directly across from her, Ashlynn was in her own bed. "Alright, someone's gotta say it," she spoke up, "thronecoming totally started off on the wrong slipper."

Briar looked over at the window. She could see the beautiful moon peaking through the storm clouds outside, casting its light down on the world below. "Since the Storybook of Legends is a fake, Raven isn't going to sign. And that means I don't have to choose what I'm going to do about my destiny." She yawned and rested her head on her pillow. Feeling hopeful about her future, she closed her eyes, ready to fall into a light slumber.

"Unless…." trailed off Ashlynn.

Briar opened her eyes and sat up. "Unless what?" she asked thinly.

"Unless Raven decides to look for the _real_ Storybook of Legends," replied Ashlynn.

"Raven wouldn't do that!" protested Briar. However, doubt and uncertainty began to take form at the bottom of her heart. "Would she?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Apple, feeling a bit uncertain as she and Raven quietly walked down the hallways of the dormitory. The pitter-pattering of the rain against the windows made Apple feel even queasier.

"Absolutely," nodded Raven, "Maddie might be hextremely crazy, but she's quite helpful." The dark princess had changed out of her thronecoming dress before they left their dorm, but her hair remained in its formal do. "Besides, it isn't hexactly like we have any clues as to where the Storybook is, so any information is good."

Apple nodded. "Right." She was starting to feel sick, but she didn't know if it was because of her anxiety or pregnancy.

When they arrived at Maddie's and Kitty's room, Raven reached out to knock at the door, but gave Apple a quick warning first. "If you want your secrets to stay that way, I suggest you don't think about them around Maddie. She's got this weird power or whatever when she can read minds…."

Apple nodded again. "Right," she repeated.

Right as Raven was proceeding to knock on the door, it suddenly swung open and Maddie appeared in the doorway. "Why, hello there! I've been hexpecting you," she giggled goofily.

"Maddie, we need your help," started Raven as she and Apple walked into the Wonderlandians' dark room.

"We need to find the real Storybook of Legends so Raven can sign," added Apple in a low whisper. She noticed a sleeping Kitty Cheshire was perched up in her tree on the other side of the room, disappearing and reappearing as she snored softly. "Maybe we should go outside so Kitty doesn't hear us," suggested Apple, knowing how tricky the Wonderlandian cat could be.

"Oh, don't worry. When Kitty's taking a catnap, nothing can wake her," assured Maddie with a giggle, digging into her robe's insanely deep pockets.

Loud, resonating thunder roared from outside, and a distressed and startled Kitty fell down off her branch and onto the floor with a perplexed "Riaow!"

"Well, everything except loud noises," Maddie corrected herself, removing a stick of butter out of her pockets. "Butter, anyone?"

"Miaow! What's going on?" yawned Kitty with a purr, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stood up. "Oh, we were just…." Apple trailed off, trying to come up with a believable lie. Kitty couldn't know they were looking for the Storybook of Legends, or she'd just do something chaotic to ruin their plans. She was known for that kind of stuff."

"You guys are looking for the Storybook of Legends?" gasped Kitty, suddenly perking out of her sluggish state.

"How did you….?" Raven raised an eyebrow questioningly and suspiciously.

"Kitty, you can't tell anyone about this," warned Apple seriously, "we need the real one so Raven can sign. We would appreciate it if you didn't try anything…tricky."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," assured Kitty, getting on all four to stretch. "I want to find the Storybook of Legends just as much as you."

"You do?" asked Raven and Apple in unison, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? Without it, how will I be able to sign my page and become as chaotic and purrfect as my mom?" Kitty yawned again. She smiled her infamously mischievous Cheshire Cat smile. "Besides, I can't wait to see what kind of drama breaks between the Royals and Rebels once the real Book's found."

Raven frowned. "I forgot all about the destiny conflict."

"We can worry about that later," said Apple firmly, "right now, we need to focus on what's right for _everyone_." She didn't want anything or anyone influencing Raven to the point where she had a change of heart about embracing her destiny. The princess looked at Maddie. "So can you help us?"

"Why of course I can! Raven helped me see the Royal side of the story," informed Maddie, pulling a butter knife out of her pocket. "She only wants to protect everyone, and what's the Hatter with that?"

"Great! So…where do we start?" asked Apple unsurely.

"Hmm. That's a good question," mused Maddie. She giggled. "I know!" The mad girl got on her hands and knees and pressed her ear against the floor. "In order to know what happened _within_ the school, we need to ask the person _underneath_ the school!"

"Um, what's she talking about?" asked Apple, looking at Kitty for clarification. The cat girl shrugged.

"If I'm confusing you thee, then just follow me!" And without warning, Maddie charged out of the room.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't know the school had an underground vault," breathed Apple as Maddie lead the girls through the vault. It was full of old books and all kinds of other impressive things. Maddie had taken the girls into the library and then knocked at a regular door, which teleported them into some kind of underground room. "So, who are we looking for exactly?" The four of them stopped as they came across a silhouette holding a large pile of books.

The silhouette dropped the books, revealing himself to be a fairy hairy human being. "From the nest to the sea comes the bird made of free to seek the truth, beauty and glee!" Apple recognized him immediately.

"Giles Grimm?!" she gasped.

"The one and only," said Raven, giving a tiny smile.

Apple picked up a picture of two young books that was setting on the table beside her. "I always knew the headmaster had a brother but…."

"Feathers and friends, together alone," said Giles Grimm, holding out a hand to Apple.

"He says hi," giggled Maddie. Apple attempted to shake Giles Grimm's hand, but their hands awkwardly avoided each other until Giles used both hands to warmly shake the princess's hand.

"Is it normal for all old, hairy guys to live locked up under buildings here in Ever After?" asked Kitty, frowning confusedly.

"He only speaks Riddlish, so we really don't know why he's down here," informed Raven.

"But, if the real Storybook of Legends is here, he can abso-tively point us in the right direction!" said Maddie knowingly.

Giles turned his back to the girls and started speaking in Riddlish. "Pages and chapters and bookmarks are bound, but where can freedom truly be found?"

"He's talking about the Storybook of Legends!" meowed Kitty, going semitransparent. "At least I think he is."

"I better write this down," said Maddie, reaching from behind her. "Hold please!" She got out a hat, handed it to Raven, and began rummaging through and pulling out random things. "I know there's some parchment in here somewhere…" After a few seconds more of rummaging, she pulled out a scroll. "Here we go! Speak away, second Mr. Grimm."

Apple held her breath as Giles began to quickly speak rhymes and riddles and Maddie started to write them down. Hopefully, these clues would lead them to the Storybook of Legends. Her story, future, and happily ever after depended on it.

* * *

At last, the afternoon of the Beta Academy vs. Ever After High bookball game arrived the next afternoon. While the cheerhexers from both teams were doing their routines on the field, the two bookball teams were forming game plans on their opposite sides of the field. "Okay, we know we lost to Beta Academy last time," began Coach Gingerbreadman, glancing around at the huddled team. "They've gotten pretty tough since then. However-"

"Um, Coach Gingerbreadman, sorry to interrupt but it's all good. We have a plan," interrupted Daring proudly.

"We do?" Hopper raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we do. You five stay out of my way, and I'll score for us," said Daring, flashing his charmingly white smile at the cheerhexers.

"That's not a plan," frowned Alistair.

"I'll. Stay. On. The. Bench. _Yeahhhhhh_ ," sang Sparrow at the top of his lungs, scooting away from the team.

"This is going to be a disaster," facepalmed Hunter.

* * *

"Wow, Apple. Have…you had enough yet?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow as she watched her friend forever after gobble down _another_ bag of chips. "I'm positive that can't be healthy." The two girls along with Maddie and Kitty were sitting on the crowded bleachers beside the bookball field waiting for the Beta Academy vs. Ever After High game to start. The cheerhexers from both teams were already on the field shaking their pom-poms and chanting, firing up the crowd while the players were getting ready.

"I know, but I just can't help myself," admitted Apple, squinting her eyes against the sun's vibrate rays. "I've been craving all kinds of stuff these days." She frowned and shifted on the metal bleacher. "Ugh, this thing is so hard. It's making my lower back ache."

"Um….I think that might be from something else," hinted Raven indirectly, looking at Apple's middle body. "To both of those things."

"Meow! Why is it so hot?" complained Kitty, pulling on her twintails. "How much longer do we have to sit out in the sun like this?"

"Just until the game starts so we can slip away without anyone noticing," answered Raven lowly, eyeing Maddie, who was slurping loudly from her cup.

"I kind of feel bad about this," admitted Apple, "I promised Sparr-Daring I'd watch him play."

"Hopefully, we won't be gone too long," said Raven. No one said anything more as the cheerhexers ran off the field and the bookball players jogged out in their uniforms. "Okay. Everyone ready?" asked Raven, taking a big, deep breath.

"Wait a spell. Why don't we grab Cedar?" suggested Maddie, noticing the wooden girl as she took a seat on the below them. "Those truth-telling glasses will tell us if we find the real dealio."

"I agree," said Raven as the four girls stood up. She bent down and tapped on the girl's shoulder. When Cedar looked behind her shoulder, Raven gestured for her to follow them as they started away.

None of the girls spoke to each other until they were nearly off campus. "Okay, what's going on?" asked Cedar, adjusting her revealer rays on her face. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to look for the real Storybook of Legends," said Apple lowly as they started down the trail leading into the Enchanted Forest. "We think your glasses can help us find the real one." It wasn't long before they made it to Heritage Hall.

"So, you think the real book is hidden in here?" asked Raven, looking up at the building as they started up the stairs.

"This is where the clue leads," said Maddie, taking out the parchment as they stepped into the building. "'Where the stories of the past come alive, revive, and thrive'! See anything, Cedar?"

Cedar walked further into the building. "Hmm. Nope, just a…wait a splinter!" She exclaimed, gluing her eyes to the large Storybook of Legends at the end of the hall. "I think the Storybook of Legends is in the Storybook of Legends! My glasses are telling me so."

"So…what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kitty as the girls walked up to the large Book of Legends. Apple and Raven tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't.

"Ooh, it just won't budge!" frowned Apple.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Raven, taking a step back.

"How 'bout I give it a try?" asked a perky voice. Blondie Lockes stepped out of the shadows, looking very proud of herself.

"Hi Blondie!" waved Maddie as the girl poofed her curls.

"Blondie! Were you spying on us?" gasped Apple.

"A good reporter always knows where to find a good scoop," replied Blondie, approaching them and the large Storybook. "And if it is a lock you need to get past, that is kind of my thing," she giggled, taking a pin out of her hair. She hoisted herself up on the large Storybook of Legends and stuck her hand into its large lock. After a few seconds of trying her pin in the lock, a clicking sound came from the lock and the large jewel in the middle of the Storybook began to glow with purple magic like a portal.

"That's so wicked," breathed Raven, reaching out to touch the center of the book. "I wonder if we're supposed to-"

"Raven!" called out a voice. Everyone turned around to see Ashlynn and Briar standing a few feet away from them and the Storybook.

"Okay, did everyone and their fairy godmother follow us?" frowned Raven.

"Well, I didn't follow you," spoke up Cupid, appearing at the top of the Storybook. "But I got bored at the game so, I thought I'd come check this place out; what are you all doing here?"

"We're trying to find the real Storybook of Legends so Raven can sign it," informed Apple quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you," said Briar in a strong voice, walking up to Apple.

"Briar?" gasped her BFFA.

"If I let you find the real Storybook of Legends, then I'm going to have to sleep for a hundred years," said Briar with a depressed sigh. "I don't want to have to live my destiny!"

"How selfish," snorted a voice. Duchess was the next one to show herself, dancing into the Hall. "I knew you all were up to something when I saw you sneaking away from the game," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She glared at Briar. "You have to be the most selfish princess I've ever met. You don't want us to find the Storybook just because you don't want to live out your destiny. What about the rest of us who actually want to sign? We have to give up our dreams all because you don't want to do something as painless and effortless as sleeping?"

"Burned," snickered Kitty lowly.

"It's about more than that! If I sleep for a hundred years, I'm going to lose all of you!" exclaimed Briar, frowning sadly.

Ashlynn rested a hand on her shoulder. "Briar, maybe we can find another-" She stopped as Raven suddenly sprinted and dived head-first into the Storybook of Legends.

"Raven, no!" cried out Briar.

"I'm bailing on this boring tear fest!" Kitty was the next one to plunge into the purple magic.

Apple looked at Briar as if asking for forgiveness. "Briar, I'm so sorry about this," she whispered. And with that, she jumped into the Storybook after Raven and Kitty. She immediately found herself falling down in a purple pit. "AHHHHH!" she screamed, closing her eyes. After a few more seconds of falling, she landed hardly on her rump. Cringing from the pain, the princess slowly opened her eyes to see she, Raven, and Kitty were in some kind of archive. Large scrolls were rolled out everywhere and tall books surrounded them.

One by one, their other friends dropped down into the archive, Briar coming last. "Whoa! There's so much writing," breathed Cedar, looking down at one of the open scrolls at her feet.

"Where are we?" asked Cupid, looking around.

"I think we might be inside the Storybook of Legends!" replied Apple, reaching out for one of the small floating strips of paper.

"Maddie, is there any more clues left?" asked Raven.

Maddie bobbed her head. "'A chapter for all to live and survive with a page of the answer, and come out alive'!" she read aloud from her parchment. She looked around. "These books…it looks like there's one for each of us!"

"It sounds like a page from the real Storybook of Legends is hidden in each of these books," mused Apple.

"Don't tell me it's one of these search-and-find scavenger hunts," groaned Duchess.

"But none of these are labeled," pointed out Kitty with a meow, "how are we supposed to know which one is ours?"

"We don't," said Raven, walking up to a random book.

"I guess there's no going back now," sighed Briar. She walked over to a book and slightly opened its pages. Everyone else followed her lead.

"Ready everyone?" asked Raven once they were all in position. "One…."

"Two," said Apple.

"Three!" shouted everyone in unison. And with that, they stepped in between the pages of their books, disappearing into the stories.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Sorry, I had to rush this chapter. I only have so much time on the computer now. I've had this chapter and next chapter written for some time now, but I couldn't type them on my PC. Please forgive this horrible chapter. Next one will be better; it's the ending of the first half of the story.**

* * *

When Kitty opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a forest. "This doesn't look like Wonderland," she said disappointedly, looking around at her sickeningly normal surroundings. But if she wasn't in Wonderland, where in Ever After was she? Seeing she had no other options but to look around, the cat teleported herself up into a tree. From her high tree branch, she could see a small cottage in the distant forest. "Curiouser and curiouser," meowed Kitty, setting her sights on the little house.

Using her Cheshire Cat powers, the girl teleported herself over to the cottage. "Hm. Looks pretty normal to me," she frowned to herself, looking up at the tiny beige house. She watched closely to see if one of the window shutters would suddenly open like a blinking eye, or if the house itself would rise up on chicken legs and run away. Unfortunately, the house did nothing unordinary. It just stayed where it was like a normal cottage. Nope. Definitely not Wonderland, where the houses would utter words one day, and take off down the road like a runner on a track the next.

Feeling slight disappointed, the cat girl decided to investigate the cottage. She swung open the front door, half expecting to get onslaught with random food projectiles. When in Wonderland, one could never let their guard down. Something crazy was always happening. When no food objects were chucked at her or flying teacups drenched her with tea, Kitty stepped into the cottage, mumbling unhappily. Her eyes drifted around the family room, which was sanely average-looking. None of the furniture was growling or crawling about, which disappointed Kitty even more. However, she forgot all about her discontentment as a mischievous idea crossed her mind.

"Since it looks like no one's here, I might as well have some fun," she giggled, smiling Cheshire big. She ran her pointy nails across the back of the couch, causing stuffing to leak out of her claw marks. "I'm sure no one will mind." With a snicker, she slowly tore apart a couch cushion. That felt good. As a Cheshire, Kitty prided herself in destruction, which was one of her many pastimes. And since no one was there, Kitty could make as much trouble as she wanted. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

After doing a little more damage to the couch, Kitty went to town on the three chairs and table with her claws. Not wanting to stop there, she began tossing books off their shelves and pulling paintings off the wall. "I feel so alive!" she exclaimed, kicking over the entire bookshelf and adding a few claw marks to the wall. After the family room was totaled, the cat moved on to the kitchen. "Ooh, what beautiful flowers," she giggled, fingering the flowers in the vase on the kitchen table. She then intentionally knocked over the glass vase, watching it shatter into pieces on the floor. "Oops! My mistake," she gasped, mocking innocence. "I'm sure they'll clean that up later."

Immediately forgetting about the vase, the Cheshire swung open the cabinets and began tossing dishes over her shoulder. She felt more and more gleeful with every plate that shattered on the floor or against the wall. When she finally ran out of plates to break, she carefully stepped over all the glass shards on the floor, back into the family room. Fueled by mischief, she disappeared upstairs and into the single bedroom. Her eyes drifted around the room. Three beds, a desk, some curtains, a sewing table, and a few toys. That was enough for Kitty! She instantly got to work on the bed sheets and bedposts.

"What kind of cat would I be if I didn't scratch up things?" she snickered, "or enjoy it?" After ruining the bedposts, she started tearing up the sheets in delight. Once the biggest bed was practically destroyed, she wrecked the second biggest, and then moved on to the smallest. A stuffed animal was resting against the pillows, a sign the bed belonged to a child.

"To be a kid's, this is a pretty big bed," said Kitty, who was bouncing up and down on it. "A bandersnatch could fit in it! Or a baby elephant! Or even a bea—oh snicker doodle." Kitty froze up as she landed down on the bed. She slowly looked to the side, looking at the two larger beds she had destroyed. The first was the biggest, the second was medium-sized in comparison to the other two, and the third, the one Kitty was on now, was the smallest. Oh hex.

The cat jumped up and ran down the stairs into the family room. The first things that caught her eye were the three chairs, which were sized just like the beds. Next, she scurried into the kitchen. Three bowls of porridge were spilt on the floor by the table, most like a result of Kitty's rampage. Three chairs, three beds, and three bowls of porridge?! That could only mean one thing…. "I'm in Blondie's story!" panicked Kitty. And that meant the family of bears would be back any minute! And when they came back to a destroyed house, Kitty was going to be bear food!

"I think it's time to get out of here!" meowed Kitty in distress, smiling wide and closing her eyes to activate her teleportation powers. However, when she opened her eyes, she was still standing in the same destroyed family room. "What the hex?!" The cat tried using her powers again, but she didn't go anywhere. "Riaow! My powers aren't working! What happened to my magic?! Dammit!" she cursed in a perplexed state, using one of the only Ever Afterling cuss words she knew. (She had learned the particular one from Sparrow, and had gone around saying it, oblivious to the meaning of the word until Apple had kindly informed her that it was a bad one. Kitty had still gone around saying it anyway, but that wasn't the point.)

Okay, it was time for Plan B: run the hex out of here! Just as Kitty was proceeding over to the door, the knob began to twist and rattle like someone was unlocking it. Hex! The bears were home! Knowing she wouldn't make it to the backdoor in time, Kitty scrambled up the stairs as the bears unlocked the front door. Why was the door even locked in the first place? Kitty didn't lock it. Unless…of course! Kitty was in Blondie's story, which meant she had her magic touch when locks didn't get in her way.

As soon as she made it upstairs, she was about to dive under the bed, but didn't when she saw the ripped sheets wouldn't conceal her. But there was no where else to hide! Downstairs, the bears were entering the house.

"Someone destroyed my chair!" growled a deep voice, which must've been Papa Bear's.

"Someone destroyed my chair!" exclaimed Mama Bear in a softer voice.

"Some destroyed my chair too!" squeaked a tiny voice, which belonged to Baby Bear.

Kitty heard them tromp into the kitchen. "Someone spilt my porridge!" raged Papa Bear.

"Someone spilt my porridge!" gasped Mama Bear.

"Someone spilt my porridge too!" added Baby Bear.

Kitty tried to make herself turn invisible as she heard the bears start up the stairs. When her attempt failed, she went and cowered in a corner as the bears' footsteps got louder and closer. _I love you Maddie, Lizzie, Mom, and Wonderland,_ she thought, overtaken by fear.

That's when she noticed Baby Bear's toy basket a few feet away from her. And sticking out of it was a scroll. A page of the Storybook of Legends! Taking a bold chance, she crawled over and grabbed the parchment just as a massive Papa Bear appeared at the top of the stairs. "Who are you?" he tundered.

Kitty yelped and closed her eyes, preparing herself to be sliced in half. After a few moments, she reopened them, wondering why she was still alive. Much to her surprise, she was back in the archive where she and her friends had started. The cat was still holding her scroll. "Whew. That was a close one," breathed Kitty in relief, calming down. She was alone, meaning the others were still inside their stories. Knowing she couldn't do anything until everyone was reunited, she used her restored powers to teleport herself atop one of the large books. "All that destruction tired me out," she yawned, lying down. "I think it's time for a cat nap." And with that, she fell fast asleep, dreaming about running cottages and talking furniture.

* * *

Within a blink of an eye, Apple found herself at a spinning wheel. "Where am I?" asked Apple, looking around. She was surrounded by tall stone walls, wild roses growing all over them. "Roses? A spinning wheel? I must be in Briar's story!" gasped Apple. "Not to worry," the princess assured herself, tucking some hair behind an ear. "Just don't touch the spinning wheel and—OUCH!" She hadn't been paying attention when she was putting her hand down, so she accidentally pricked her finger on the tall needle. "Oh no!" panicked Apple as a little blood oozed out of the tiny hole in her finger.

"No, no, no, no!" Her vision began to blur. "I have to stay awake!" The princess stared to feel dizzy. "Must…stay…awake," she yawned, doing her best to fight the drowsiness. Her eyes started to close against her will. "Have to…fight…" Overtaken by the dark sleeping curse, the princess fell into an enchanted slumber.

* * *

"Where am I?" groaned Cupid, opening her eyes. Oddly, her body felt limp. Very limp. "This is….a shop?" she wondered aloud. Puppets and other wooden creations were hanging from the ceilings and set up on shelves. Wait a second…

That's when Cupid noticed them. The strings attached to her arms. "Oh no!" she cried out, feeling her now wooden face. "I'm in Cedar's story!"

* * *

Daring Charming facepalmed as Augustus Goldencrown scored for his team, making the score 37 to 0. Bored, the crowd booed and gave the Ever After High thumbs down. From the sidelines, Coach Gingerbreadman was shouting at them.

"What the matter with you all?! Don't you know how to play bookball?" he demanded angrily.

"We're sorry, Coach, but they're just too fast," wheezed Dexter, running down the field in the wrong direction.

Daring was running confidently after Atticus Goldencrown, but accidentally tripped over his own feet and landed face-flat on the ground. When he stood up, Atticus was just scoring another point for their team. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed in frustration. As he was inwardly cursing the Beta Academy bookball team, he noticed Cerise over on the bleachers. With the wolf speed, she zipped over to the hotdog stand and came back in a matter of seconds. "Wait a spell! That's it!"

While the Beta Academy players were about to score another point, Daring jogged over to the bleachers. "I know a damsel who just might be able to save us; Cerise! Um, if you're not doing anything, you know, maybe you could-"

Cerise poked Daring's nose with her cheer glove. "I'll get my shoes," she winked.

* * *

Duchess's eyes popped open. She sat up, finding herself in a creaky, old bed. "Where the hex am I?" she frowned, looking around. She was in some kind of smelly stone basement with a leaking ceiling. "It smells terrible in here." She wrinkled her voice at the mold smell. The princess pushed aside her thin, holey blanket, swung her legs out of bed, and slipped her feet into the worn out slippers that were set beside the bed. "No way this is _Swan Lake_ ," she snorted, starting towards the wall mirror underneath the single high and tiny window. It was the only other piece of furniture besides the bed and bureau. This place seriously felt like a prison.

She gasped in horror the second she laid eyes on her reflection. Her feathery tutu and tights were gone and replaced with a dress made of rags. Her favorite pearl headpiece wasn't even looping around her head anymore, and her black hair was let loose, lacking the white and mauve streaks Duchess had added in. Even her makeup had disappeared! What in the kingdom happened to her?

"Good morning!" squeaked a tiny voice.

Duchess whirled around and looked down to see a small mouse standing at her feet. "Eek! The rat! It speaks!" yelped Duchess, jumping aside. Realization then washed over her. The rags, old basement, talking animals. "I'm in Ashlynn's story!" she gasped.

"I'm not a rat! And you should hurry upstairs before your stepsisters and stepmother wake up," advised the mouse.

So if Duchess was in Ashlynn's story….That mean there was a happily ever after waiting for her at The End! She'd find her page of the Storybook of Legends later. Right now, she had to get ready for the ball tonight, where she'd meet her destined prince. Feeling hopeful, the princess skipped up the cold stone stairs and into the mansion.

Two unattractive girls were already waiting for her. Duchess immediately identified them as Ashlynn's evil stepsisters from school. "There you are," snapped the short one, whom Duchess was naming Stepsister 1.

"Yes, you were supposed to bring us tea ten minutes ago!" added Stepsister 2, the taller one.

Duchess laughed lightly and coldly. "Fat chance. Go get it yourself."

The stepsisters looked like they couldn't believe their ears. "What was that?" Stepsister 1 put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I said, go get it your—I mean, of course. Anything for my two sisters," smiled Duchess sweetly but deviously. "I'll be right back." And with that, she took off down the hall, applauding herself. Those vile sisters were on the wrong page; no way Duchess was going to serve pigs like them. She had other things in mind. The stepsisters and their mother were in for a surprise.

 **XxX**

Duchess entered the parlor, balancing the tea tray on a single hand. "Ugh, what took you so long?" hissed Stepsister 1, who was seated in the arm chair by the window.

"Yeah! That took at least five minutes," added Stepsister 2, who was sitting on the couch.

"Oopsie. My apologies. I'm not the best at preparing tea," said Duchess, keeping her voice sweet as she set the tray on the coffee table and poured her "sisters" some tea. "Drink up!"

The stepsisters had just barely brung their cups up to their lips before they spat out their tea all over the furniture. "Ew! What is this stuff?" cried out Stepsister 2, "it tastes like dishwater!"

 _Because it is._

"I'm so sorry! I said I wasn't good at this stuff," giggled Duchess, flawlessly keeping up the act.

"You're as useless as you are ugly!" Stepsister 1 stomped her foot angrily. Duchess' eye twitched, but she didn't do anything or say anything. Seriously? _She_ was ugly? Had this girl even seen her own reflection? Stepsister 1 flipped her hair over her shoulder and started out of the room, holding her chin high. "Come on, you useless girl. It's time for me to get ready for the day."

"Yes, dearest sister." Gagging inwardly, Duchess followed the stepsister through the marble halls and into her bedroom. The unattractive girl seated herself at her vanity and Duchess assumed she was supposed to groom her. "You know, you could make yourself look like a queen _if_ you used the right makeup," said Duchess, brushing the girl's hair into place.

"What do you mean?" Stepsister 1 glued her eyes to her reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Well, you need to use makeup that goes with your skin tone. Something that will compliment your features."

"I have been thinking about changing up my look," said Stepsister 1, inspecting herself. She then pounded her fist on the vanity, shaking it a little. "I command you to make me look beautiful!"

"Of course." Duchess giggled smally but evilly. She whirled the stepsister's chair around and got to work on her face. "You're gonna look great when I'm finished," assured Duchess, holding back a laugh. "Trust me." After adding a little makeup here, there, and everywhere, Duchess took a step back to admire her work. "Oh yeah. You look great," she smiled. She had managed to make the stepsister's face look just like one of a clown's with overly applied lipstick all on and around her mouth and the bold white makeup applied all over her face. "Whoops, would you look at the time! Dear Stepmother is probably hexpecting her morning tea, so I better get going," said Duchess quickly, escaping the room just as the stepsister was turning around to look at herself in the mirror. Just as the swan princess was closing the door, a loud screamed erupted from the other side.

Laughing lowly to herself, the princess walked down the hall, scheming a plan to put the stepsisters and their mother in their place.

 **xXx**

"Good morning, Stepmother!" greeted Duchess in the best cheery voice she could make, wheeling the tea cart into the master bedroom.

"It's about time you decided to shoe yourself," said Stepmother harshly, narrowing her eyes at Duchess. The woman was sitting up in her bed, looking every bit annoyed and impatient. Unlike her daughters, she was actually very beautiful. Her jet black hair went past her shoulders, and her skin was flawlessly pale. Though her eyes were a beautiful blue color, Duchess could see the darkness spiraling inside them.

"My apologies. I got the salt and sugar mixed up, so I had to start over," said Duchess, making herself sound like a dumb blond minus the blond hair.

"You can't do anything right!" snapped Stepmother, "now bring me my tea!"

"Oh, you want your stupid tea?" hissed Duchess, her face turning sour and voice as cold as ice. "Well, I'll give it to you!" Grabbing the tea pot, Duchess went over and splashed the scolding liquid all over the woman.

Stepmother shrieked and startled. "You miserable child!" she yelled.

" _Me_? You're the bitch who's hell-bent on tormenting your own stepdaughter!" countered Duchess, "and I'm not taking your shit anymore!"

Stepmother's eyes blazed. "You've lost your mind!" she raged, "I am your superior!"

Duchess laughed coldly. "You can keep telling yourself that, but it isn't going to change anything. I'm _done_ with you." Just then, all the objects in the room suddenly rose off the floor. "What the hex?!"

"You're going to pay for that, you ungrateful brat!" yelled Stepmother, her hair setting aflame with magical fire. Without warning, she conjured a magic blast and threw it at Duchess. Luckily, Duchess was able to dodge it. As a result, the spell blasted through the wall, creating a giant hole.

What the hex? The stepmother had magic!? That wasn't in the story! Not wanting to stick around for the fireworks, Duchess hurried out of the room. What had she gotten herself into? As she ran down the hall, fiery blasts whizzed past her, destroying things in her path. Taking that as a sign the stepmother was right behind her, Duchess ran down the flight of stairs and over to the main entrance. "Ugh! Why…won't it budge?" she panicked, trying to force the pair of French doors open. Her gaze desperately drifted around the room, searching for something she could use to break the glass.

"There you are!" raged Stepmother, appearing at the top of the staircase.

 _Hex!_ Duchess ran away into the parlor. "Stay away from me!" she warned, picking up and throwing a vase at the stepmother as she appeared in the archway. When the vase made contact with the magic aura around the stepmother's body, it exploded into a million pieces. What the hex was this woman?!

The swan princess whirled around on her heels and scurried out of the parlor. Once she got into the kitchen, she started throwing everything she could get her hands on at the woman. Knives, chairs, plates. It didn't matter what she threw; all of her projectiles ricocheted off the witch. Seeing she was running out of potions, the swan princess hurried out of the kitchen. Where else was she supposed to go? There was nowhere else to run to! Wait a feather! The basement!

Not exactly thinking things through, Duchess swung open and locked the basement door behind her. Right as she made it to the bottom of the stone stairs, an explosion occurred behind her. The impact threw Duchess face-flat onto the cold floor. Seconds later, the door fell down the stairs after her, nearly crushing the swan princess if she hadn't moved out of the way in time.

"I'm going to make you regret ever angering me!" thundered Stepmother, appearing at the top of the stairs inside the fresh new hole she created where the door used to be.

Staggering a little, Duchess ran over to the old bed. "Oh no! I have nowhere else to go!" she panicked, realizing she was surrounded by nothing but sturdy stone walls.

"That's right! And now I can finally end you!" Stepmother was only feet away from Duchess, ready to blow the girl away with her magic.

Pressing herself against a wall, Duchess desperately prayed that a prince would come save her as her doom quickly approached .When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a scroll setting by the mirror in the corner. A page of the Storybook of Legends! But how was she gonna get it?

Stepmother began to chant the spell that would rid the world of Duchess forever after. "Black as night, death will take flight. Into the light will you-"

"Out of my way!" Duchess roughly pushed the witch aside and sprinted for the scroll.

"No!" shrieked the witch, proceeding to throw her spell at the swan princess. Fortunately, Duchess was able to grab the scroll just in time. Keeping it in her clutches, the girl looked over her shoulder to see the witch melting away. Everything around her then started to dematerialize as well.

"Ha! Take that, jackass!" she triumphed before ultimately teleporting back into the Archive of Legends.

* * *

"What the hex? How did I get up here?" Cedar asked herself, looking down at the ground below. She was perched on a high tree branch that loomed over a coquet field. "And…how do I get down?"

 _Crunch_

"What was that?" asked Cedar alertly.

 _Crunch_

"Oh no!" The branch was slowly breaking off the tree! And Cedar was going to drop down onto the ground along with it. Ugh, if only she hadn't been teleported into a tree in the first place. The girl closed eyes, bracing for impact. When she didn't feel herself fall, she opened her eyes to see that she was now sitting on the ground. But how? She hadn't fell from the tree. And what was she sitting on…?

Cedar sat up a little to see she had been sitting on a long, furry tail. And it was attached to her? "Wait a splinter!" exclaimed Cedar, "A tail? Teleportation powers? I'm the Cheshire Cat!"

* * *

"Well, that's a little unusual," commented Blondie, watching a teacup blossom on a tree. That wasn't the only odd thing about the grove. Random objects with wings were floating about, and the plants had faces and were talking. The nonsensical order of things could only mean….

"I'm in Wonderland!" exclaimed Blondie, "which means I'm in Maddie's story. Or Kitty's."

Her excitement immediately came to an end when two card guards in the distance shouted at her. "Oh, there she is! The queen commands off with her head!" one of them yelled, holding up his sword.

"Oh no!" cried out Blondie, whirling around. "I gotta get out of here!" And with that, she sprinted deeper into the groove.

* * *

When Briar opened her eyes and lifted her chin, she found herself sitting in complete darkness. "What the…Where am I?" she asked, standing up from the throne she had been sitting on. A bright light then shone on a mirror a few feet in front of her. Guessing she was supposed to go over to it, Briar slowly started towards the mirror. She took small steps so she wouldn't trip over anything; the princess couldn't see anything but the light shining on the mirror ahead.

"Your Highness," spoke the mirror in a dark voice as Briar stepped in front of it, "it is done. The poison worked. Now thanks to your wicked actions, you are now the Fairest in the Land." And as if on cue, another light came on, shining down on a glass coffin beside the mirror. Briar cried out when she saw that Apple was encased in the glass, her eyes closed and holding a bouquet of flowers.

" _I_ did _that_?" she gasped, walking over and looking through the glass. "I must be in Raven's story!" She started to panic. "I gotta save Apple! Someone turn on all the lights!"

All the lights then flickered on, revealing the room to be some kind of dark laboratory. Shelves and shelves of potions aligned the wall, and a bubbling cauldron was set over a fire in the corner. Glass cabinets encased special ingredients and gadgets, while mounted heads of all kinds of animals and creatures added a creepy feeling to the room.

"Um…okay. Where do I start?" wondered aloud Briar, looking around. "And what am I supposed to….an antidote! I need to make an antidote for the poison! But how am I supposed to do that? I don't know anything about potions or poisons." She really wished she didn't fall asleep every time it was time for science and sorcery class. But alas, now was not the time for regrets. She had to save Apple!

"Alright! So, I guess I should start with a little bit of this?" Briar poured a green substance into a glass bowl that had already been set out on the table. "And….maybe…" she trailed off, searching the room for another liquid. "Some of this!" She grabbed a glass beaker that had pink liquid inside it. The princess then poured its contents into the glass bowl. Not sure what to do next, Briar stirred the mixture with a spoon. The green and pink substances mixed in with each other, resulting in a mucky combination. "That doesn't look right," frowned Briar, "maybe I'm missing something."

She walked over to one of the shelves. "Wow. There's so many," she said unsurely, scanning the rows and rows of glass bottles. "I'll go with….that one," she decided, setting her sights on a hot pink liquid inside a test tube. One could never go wrong with pink, right? As Briar stood on her tip toes and reached up for it, her fingers came across something flat. "What's this?" she asked, sliding it off the shelf. It was a black book with a purple and silver jeweled cover. "Property of Raven Queen, the Evil Queen," she read aloud from the first page. She curiously turned to the next page. "This is a to-do list," she realized.

And boy was it full. "Feed the mailman to Nevermore?" she read aloud with a gasp, "curse that incapable guard with twenty-one years of bad luck? Throw Milton Grimm into the dungeon for eternity? Take over Ever After High?!" She put the book away, not wanting to read from it any longer. All those things….they were pure evil! No way as she going to do all those horrible things to poor, innocent people!

"I can see why Raven refuses to live this way," she said, obtaining the bottle of hot pink liquid. "It's…wrong!" Frowning deeply, Briar mixed the substance into her potion. When it was well stirred, the potion suddenly exploded in her face like a smoke bomb going off. "Ah, it stings!" coughed Briar, staggering backwards as her eyes burned and vision blurred. After rubbing her eyes for a few moments, she blinked rapidly as her vision improved.

Just as her eyesight returned, a wisp of smoke rose up from the bowl. "Huh? What's happening?" gasped Briar, taking a step back. She watched as the smoke grew wilder, bigger, and greater until it filled the room. Eventually, all the smoke gusted away, revealing beneath it a massive, winged dragon. A _dragon?_ How did Briar manage to make a dragon out of a potion?

"You summoned me, my queen?" it asked, "what wicked deed do you wish me to perform?"

"Wicked deed? I don't want you to do anything like that," said Briar, who was surprisingly unafraid.

"Are you not the Evil Queen, the might angel of death and desolation?"

"No! I'm not evil! This is all just some mistake," Briar tried to explain, "I'm not the Evil Queen!"

The dragon wasn't buying it. "Hm. Wouldn't poisoning a princess be the doing of an evil queen?" it pointed out calmly, glancing at the glass coffin.

"I didn't do that! I mean, I did but I'm trying to fix things," informed Briar quickly, "I was in the middle of making an antidote when-"

"An antidote?" repeated the dragon, a wild look appearing in its eyes. "An evil queen does not undo her works of evil! You were correct; you aren't the Evil Queen! You're an imposter!"

Briar laughed nervously. "Easy there. This is all nothing but a big-"

"How dare you attempt to impose as my dark mistress!" raged the dragon, "I will eliminate you in honor of her magnificence!"

Uh-oh. That meant it was time to fly! "Gotta go!" yelped Briar, sprinting for the exit.

"Come back here!" yelled the dragon behind her. Briar darted into the dark corridor as the dragon's heavy steps shook the castle. While running, she glanced over her shoulder to see the massive beast starting after her.

Yikes! Picking up the pace, the princess made another sharp turn around a corner. Out of all stories, it just had to be Raven's didn't it? "I gotta get out of here!" cried out Briar, running around another corner. Just as she was doing this, a fiery blast whizzed down the corridor she had just emerged. It was breathing fire at her now?!

Briar didn't want to become a roasted marshmallow, so she kept running like there was no tomorrow. On her way down the hall, she tried finding a place to hide, but all the doors were locked. "Why won't this budge?!" she asked in frustration, pulling on a door handle. She gasped as the dragon's heavy footsteps neared. Where was she supposed to go?! She would eventually run out of corridors to run through.

And unfortunately for Briar, that time came all too soon. "It's a dead end!" she cried out as she came to the end of the hall. Just as she was whirling around to backtrack, the giant dragon appeared in her way.

"Your time has come to an end!" it growled, expanding its wings. "Prepare to meet your dorm!"

Panic-stricken, Briar's gaze desperately drifted around the corridor in search of an escape route as the dragon charged up a fireball inside its throat. She gasped when she noticed a scroll lying on the ground besides one of the dragon's scaly feet. A page of the Storybook of Legends, which was Briar's ticket out of Raven's story!

Hope coursing through her veins, Briar dove for the parchment just as the dragon was releasing its fire. The princess landed on the floor, only inches away from the scroll. The dragon looked down and raised its foot, ready to smash Briar under it. Briar yelped and scrambled across the floor, grabbing the parchment just in time. Instantly, her surroundings and the dragon dematerialized all around her. Breathing out in relief, Briar dematerialized next, transporting back into the Archive of Legends.

* * *

Raven looked up to the sky, which was an abnormal orange color. "What's going on?" she asked, hugging herself as chilly gusts of wind brushed against her. Lightning struck in the distance as Raven looked around. She was near a grassy cliffside that loomed above a deep valley. "Oh no," gasped Raven, gluing her eyes to the withered tree a few feet away. A single red apple was hanging from a branch, gleaming. "I'm in Apple's story!"

A hideous old lady with a basket of apples appeared beside the tree, plucking the single apple off the branch. "Eat, my dear," she cackled lowly, stepping towards Raven with the apple in hand. "It's your destiny."

"N-no! It isn't!" Raven stepped backwards.

"Let's face facts, dearie. You never wanted to become Evil Queen, and you still don't," croaked the lady, "you've always been jealous of Apple because her story and happily ever after is better than yours."

"That…isn't true."

"Isn't it? You've always wanted her story and her happy ending. Well, you can have it. Just take a bite of the apple." The old lady held out the apple to Raven. "Apple isn't worthy of her story. You could take it from her. Seize it for yourself. Someone else would be glad to be Evil Queen."

"No! I have to become the next Evil Queen! For everyone's sake." Raven pressed her lips together as she neared the edge of the cliff.

"No one says you have to. Just eat the apple and everything will work out," assured the lady evilly. Raven gasped as she reached the end of the cliff. The ground under her feet felt so soft. Unsupported. Like it was going to collapse any minute. "Eat, my dear." The old lady was still nearing Raven, evil gleaming in her eyes.

Oh no! What was Raven supposed to do? She didn't have anywhere else to go! Should she eat the apple? She didn't really have any other….Hey eyes landed on the old lady's basket. In between all the round, red apples was a scroll. A page of the Storybook of Legends!

"Just bite into the apple, and you'll live happily ever after," promised the witch, "it's your destiny."

"No, it isn't!" protested Raven in a stronger voice, lunging forward. She could feel the ground crumbling behind her as she grabbed the scroll and hurried over to safer ground by the withered apple tree. When she turned around, she saw the ground collapsing under the old witch's feet, causing her to fall down into the abyss below with a hideous scream.

"Nice try," smiled Raven before she and the page of the Storybook of Legends teleported out of the story.

* * *

"It is done, my daughter."

Ashlynn blinked and looked to her right. A tall, imposing man with red eyes and slick black hair was standing beside her. In his grasp was a tall staff with a glowing gen on the top. "What is?" asked Ashlynn slowly. She and the man were standing on a high balcony overlooking a lake. The moon and stars were shining up in the night sky, casting a glow down on the water.

The man pointed his staff down at the lake. Ashlynn squinted her eyes in the direction he was pointing. A girl dressed in all white was sitting by the water, watching the swans. Her soft weeps were audible even from such a height. "The Swan Queen's curse has been magnified," replied the man, "we have won." Wait a second….."The time has come to play your part," announced the man, gesturing towards the pair of opened French doors, which lead into a bedroom. Before Ashlynn could ask any questions, he disappeared, leaving behind a trace of dark magic.

"Could I be….?" Ashlynn looked over the rail, down at the weeping Swan Queen. "Am I in Duchess's story? In that case, shouldn't I be the Swan Queen instead of…" Who _was_ she then? The princess hurried through the French doors and into a large, grandly furnished bedroom. She instantly started for the mirror, anxious as to what her reflection looked like. Ashlynn gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth the second she laid eyes on herself in the mirror. The princess was now wearing a black feathery dress, and a pair of tights. Dark ballet slippers had replaced her glass slippers. Her strawberry-blond hair was styled up in an elegant do and striped with black and wine-colored highlights. Her thick black eye makeup was winged, and lips dark red.

Ashlynn backed away from the mirror. "Am I…the Black-"

"There you are!" said a voice,, startling Ashlynn. She whirled around to see a muscular, attractive young man standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Um….hello." Ashlynn had no idea what to do. The man started to approach her, taking off his skirt. "What are you doing?" Ashlynn's heart began to thump in her chest.

"About to have some fun with you." The man tossed his shirt onto the floor.

"I think I should go," said Ashlynn nervously, backing away as he got closer.

"But why? You and I have yet to prove our love for each other." His obsessed eyes were glowing the same color of the gem that had been on the old wizard's staff. He was under an enchantment!

"Well…um…" stammered Ashlynn, backing against the wall. She squeaked as the man pressed his toned chest against hers. "You're a little close…" The princess started to panic when the man suddenly picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"And I'm about to get much closer," he assured, setting her down and tugging on her shirt, exposing more and more of her cleavage. Without warning, he started pressing light kisses all over her face.

"Uh, I already have a boyfriend!" Ashlynn pushed him away. She wanted out of this story NOW! She stood up and hurried for the door, which was unfortunately locked.

"Come back to me, my love!" The man was approaching her again, this time pulling his pants down.

"No! And I'm not your love!" Ashlynn managed to run past him and back out onto the balcony. She was breathing heavily. She had to get away somehow. She gasped as she spotted something in a nearby tree. A scroll…A page of the Storybook of Legends! But how was Ashlynn supposed to get it?

"Why are you running away? Can't you feel my love for you?" The young man appeared in the doorway, looking at Ashlynn with intense eyes. "Let me prove to it to you…" He started for Ashlynn, reaching out for her.

"Please…just stay away from me." Ashlynn climbed up atop the railing, struggling to keep her balance. If she fell, that would be the end of her for sure. Something then sparked in her mind. If she was in Duchess's story as the Black Swan, then that meant she could transform-

"EEK!" shrieked Ashlynn, as she accidentally lost balance and began to plummet towards the ground. _C'mon, Ashlynn!_ _You can do this!_ The princess then felt her form changing. Her waving arms transformed into black wings, and she felt herself flying. She was doing it! She was a swan! Now to just get over to the scroll…. Flapping as madly as she could, Ashlynn in her new swan form slowly flew over to the tree. The second she was secured on a tree branch, she went back to her girl form.

"Whew! That was a close one!" she breathed out, taking the page of the Storybook of Legends. "I almost cheated on Hunter." And with the page in her hands, everything dematerialized around her and she was teleported back into the Archive of Legends.

"Ashlynn!" exclaimed Maddie, wrapping her arms around Ashlynn the second she reappeared in the Archive.

"Maddie! Am I glad to see you," laughed Ashlynn, noticing she was once again in her normal clothes.

One by one, Raven, Briar, Cupid, Duchess, Cedar, and Blondie reappeared in the Archive of Legends. Kitty was lying atop the book Apple had gone in, snoring peacefully. "Guys! You all made it!" exclaimed Ashlynn.

"And I didn't lose my head!" triumphed Blondie.

"Raven…I had no idea how hard your destiny was," said Briar lowly, eyeing Raven with a blank expression.

"Just a word of advice: don't anger your stepmother," advised Duchess coldly, glancing at Ashlynn. "Trust me."

"Wait a minute. Someone's missing," observed Cedar, looking around. "Where's Apple?"

"She must still be in her story," said Raven worriedly.

"Which one did she get?" asked Blondie.

"Wait a second? Which one of you got my story?" asked Briar alertly, looking around. The girls exchanged glances and all shook their heads. Briar gasped. "Apple must've gotten my story and fell asleep! She won't be able to find her page! I have to help her!"

"But Briar! It's too dangerous!" protested Raven, grabbing Briar's shoulder.

"I have to! She's my best friend!" Briar forced Raven off and ran into the book Apple had gone into.

* * *

As soon as Briar entered her story, the first things she was greeted by were two thorn monsters. They roared at her, and Briar screamed. Her eyes landed on Apple, who had fallen asleep at the spinning wheel. And under the wheel was a scroll—a page of the Storybook of Legends! The thorn monsters tried to grab her with their prickly claws, but Briar dodged, landing only inches away from the scroll. She looked back at the thorn monsters, which were ready to tear her apart.

"I'm ending this chapter!" Briar assured them, reaching out for the scroll just as the thorn monsters were reaching out for her. The second her fingers touched the parchment, the thorn monsters and the scenery around her disappeared. "Apple," whispered Briar, grabbing her BFFA as the two of them teleported back into the Archive of Legends.

"Briar! She did it!" gasped Maddie as the two reappeared by their friends.

"Apple! Apple! Please wake up!" begged Briar, holding on to her sleeping friend.

Apple slowly opened her eyes. "Briar. Y-you saved me," she smiled.

"Of course. We're best friends," smiled Briar as Apple stood up.

"Forever after," added Apple. And with that, she and her friends held up their pages in victory.

* * *

"Let's hope this works," sighed Raven as Maddie handed all the scrolls to Giles Grimm. They were back in the Vault of Lost Tales, eager to retrieve the real Storybook of Legends. They watched as Giles allowed all the scrolls to float into the air. They all magically came together, forming another parchment.

"That doesn't look like the Storybook of Legends," sneered Duchess.

Raven reached up for the parchment. "What does it say?" asked Ashlynn.

"'Speech return, words you say; break this curse for our new day'!" read aloud Raven from the parchment. They all stayed silent, looking around to see if the chant did something.

"Nothing happened," frowned Briar.

"But it did; you retrieved the pages so you could break my curse," spoke up Giles clearly.

"He said we retrieved the pages-" Maddie gasped. "Giles! You can talk! Like, everyone can understand you talk!"

"Yes, Madeline." Giles hugged Maddie. "And for that I thank you, all of you! It took extraordinary courage for you to face those challenges - you are all accreted to your stories.

"But, Mr. Grimm, if we weren't searching for the Storybook of Legends, do you know where it is?" asked Apple hopefully.

"No, but I know who took it." Giles frowned.

"Who?" asked all the girls in unison.

"The Evil Queen." Giles put on a serious expression.

Raven gasped, startled. "My mother?! But why? Why would she take the Storybook of Legends?"

Duchess snorted. "Why else? Because she's selfish! You know what they say; like mother like daughter."

"I do not know why, but I can tell you this: years ago, your mother tried to expand beyond her story, and bring evil to all the tales," explained Giles. "And my brother and I? We stopped her!"

"So…why are you down here?" meowed Kitty.

"Oddly, because of my brother. While I always respected our fairytale past, I also thought of that each of us should be able to write our own destinies."

"And let me guess: the headmaster didn't like that," frowned Cedar.

"Indeed he did not. He cursed me with that babble spell and imprisoned me here."

"But your curse is lifted now," pointed out Cupid thoughtfully.

"Yes! Thanks to you extraordinary girls!" Giles beamed along with the girls. "Now, come. Thronecoming is almost upon us!"

"Are you coming with us?" asked Apple hopefully.

"Well, now. I haven't been to a party in ages! I wouldn't know what to wear," chuckled Giles.

"Don't worry. We'll help with that," winked Apple.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who patiently waited for this update. And another special thanks to MH Princess, who seems to be the only one updating now. I guess everyone went on vacation. Anyways, here's the last chapter to this part. I already have the next two chapters written, but I gotta get to a computer to type them. Sorry, this chapter was rushed AGAIN**

* * *

"This color will totally look wicked on you," assured Poppy, rolling a tube of lip gloss across the vanity over to Ashlynn. "Compliments your eye color." Apple and her friends were in Ashlynn's and Briar's room, getting ready for the thronecoming dance. Hair was being curled and styled, makeup was being applied, and giggles were drifting around the room; everyone seemed excited about the party. Well, everyone except Briar, who was sitting on her bed and staring down at the carpet.

"So, anyone have a hot date to the party?" asked Cupid eagerly, who was straightening her hair.

"I'm going with Dexter," said Raven casually, shuffling through her songs on her Mirrorpod. The other girls—Apple, Poppy, Blondie, Ashlynn, and Holly—giggled. "What? We're just going as friends," insisted Raven. Cupid's smile faded slightly.

"Sure, Raven. If you say so," smiled Apple. She didn't have a problem with the pairing of the two. After all, they were both royals. And as the second son of King Charming, Dexter was destined to be a princess's true love. Maybe, just maybe, he was Raven's.

"What about you, Apple? I'm sure Daring's taking you to the dance," spoke up Cupid, happily straying from the Raven/Dexter topic.

"Oh, Daring and I aren't going together. There's no need to rush things; there'll be plenty of time for dancing later on in our stories," assured Apple, though she felt bad saying it. In the mirror, she caught Raven's eyes. For a second, she saw a trace of sympathy in her violet eyes before the dark princess looked back down at her Mirrorpod. Had Raven detected the uncertainty in Apple's voice? Thankfully, the other girls hadn't seemed to notice. They just went on sharing beauty tips and giggling about guys.

Apple silently lectured herself. There was no reason for her to feel so doubtful. Her story and happily ever after were perfect, and both were going to happen now that Raven wanted to be evil. But deep down inside….she felt guilty. Like she was betraying her true feelings. And Sparrow. The afternoon when they kissed…Apple had felt fireworks going on inside her. She'd never experienced sensations like that before and to be honest, she enjoyed them. But alas, their unofficial relationship was forbidden.

And Apple knew the consequences that would come with their relationship, so it would probably be best to just break it off. She'd been telling herself this for weeks now, but she could never bring herself to be dutiful and stop seeing Sparrow. She was just too attached to him, which was a bad thing.

"I already have my Mirrorphone all charged up so I can take lots of pictures for the yearbook," informed Holly, pulling Apple out of her thoughts.

"And I have my Mirrorpad ready to film the thronecoming ceremony," added Blondie, "for when Apple's crowned queen of the dance."

"Wait a second, Blondie. How do you know Apple's going to win?" Raven raised an eyebrow, thought she was smiling.

"Because she's Apple White! She destined to win these things," reminded Holly, brushing her extremely long hair. "She's perfect."

"I wouldn't say perfect." Apple forced a smile. Would the perfect princess get pregnant by a commoner outside her story? Would the perfect princess develop a crush on that same commoner? Would the perfect princess let her life become so out of control? Would the perfect princess disobey her flawless mother's rules and examples?

* * *

"Smile for the camera, Auggie," Atticus pointed the camera at his younger brother.

"Get that thing out of my face!" snapped Augustus, covering up the lense with his hand. It was the night of thronecoming, and the young men were getting ready for the dance before it was time to pick up their dates.

"Oh, c'mon, Auggie. Just one picture." Atticus stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"I said no!" Augustus hissed and stormed into the family room. Not giving up so easily, Atticus followed. Their grandmother was watching the _Real Housewives of Fairy Town_ on the mirror screen, mumbling to herself. Her harsh and judgmental eyes landed on her grandsons the second they entered the room.

"Gray is not your color," she frowned, shaking her head at Augustus'' gray tuxedo. Unfortunately, Atticus didn't escape her judgment either. "And you just look like a man-harlot."

Augustus snickered meanly. "I think I look charming," said Atticus, puffing out his chest. Instead of wearing a tux, he sported a blue military jacket with golden epaulets and matching trimming. He wasn't bothered by his grandmother's insults; she basically called everyone a dirtbag or some kind of sexually insulting name. "And if I look so perverted, how'd I get a date?" challenged Atticus calmly.

"Because she's a slut," answered Grandmother, going back to watching her show. Augustus started laughing out loud tauntingly.

Atticus gasped. "Annie? All she does is sit by herself in the library all day! She doesn't even speak to anyone!" Augustus laughed harder. "Oh, stop it, Auggie. At least I legit got a date and don't have a brother who paid a girl to go out with me."

Augustus stopped laughing and froze. "You didn't…"

"What if I did?" asked Atticus amusedly.

Grandmother let out a sound of disgust. "Girls these days will do anything to get their hands on a few bucks. That's why the number of prostitutes is skyrocketing."

"Relax, Grandmother. It's not like I paid her to sleep with Auggie."

"So you did bribe her!" snapped Augustus.

"Calm down, Auggie. I was just messing with you."

Augustus snorted. "I knew that. Girls are crazy about me. They wouldn't need your money to go out with me."

Grandmother looked disgusted. "Girls actually find you appealing? They've steeped lower than what I thought."

"Ooh, give it to him, Grandmother."

"Shut up." Augustus shoved his older brother. Atticus looked over at the clock on the stove in the kitchen. "Well, we should probably go pick up our dates. We don't want to keep them waiting. Especially yours, Auggie. I told her you wouldn't be late."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Augustus, following his older brother into the foyer.

"Nothing, Auggie." Augustus tugged on his brother's ear playfully. "Now, how about that picture?" Before Augustus could protest, he quickly added: "It's for Mom. When we finally meet her, I'm sure she'll want to see lots of pictures of her cute little Auggie."

Augustus' face softened lightly. "Fine. I'll take the stinking picture," he said through gritted teeth. Atticus knew that would work. Their mother was the only one that could calm Augustus down. Well, the mention of her. Neither of the boys had a clear memory of their mom. Though he wouldn't admit it, Atticus knew his baby brother thought of her every day.

He knew that poor little Auggie wanted to see her more than anything. And who knew? Maybe their mother felt the same way.

* * *

As she entered her dorm room, the first thing that caught Apple's eye was the single red rose lightly setting atop her blanket. "Sparrow," whispered Apple, feeling her cheeks flush. She had left Ashlynn's and Briar's room to collect some jewelry from her jewelry box; she hadn't expected to find such a gift. The princess gently picked up the flower and fingered its delicate, velvety petals. How thoughtful of Sparrow. But how'd he manage to get into her dorm room? Eh, it didn't really matter. As long as Apple knew he cared.

The princess sat down on her bed in deep thought. Was this wrong? What the two of them were doing was forbidden. Sparrow seemed to show little regard for the rules, but Apple nearly felt haunted by them. The pair could face serious consequences for this, and Apple didn't want anything bad to happen to her and especially Sparrow.

In that case, it would probably be best for Apple to stop seeing him. But no, they could keep it a secret a little longer, couldn't they? But what good would that do? Ugh, this was such a complicated situation.

Honestly, apple shouldn't have let this all happen in the first place. Then she wouldn't be in such a predicament. She shouldn't have gotten so careless at that party, and she certainly shouldn't have slept with Sparrow. Shouldn't have, could have, would have. Those were all words Apple found herself repeating a lot these days. And it was time to stop and actually take action. Doubs and regrets weren't going to solve this. Only Apple could.

It was time to shape up, stop feeling sorry for herself, and face reality like a proper future queen. And as a princess, Apple was going to do everything in her power to make things right. And that meant breaking up with Sparrow. She wasn't even going to allow any doubts about it to fill her head. This needed to be done. And it was going to get done.

The princess took up her Mirrorphone and sent the rebel rocker a quick hext:

 _Meet me under the oak tree by the stables in 5_

She was really doing this. The girl sighed and headed out of the room. She was supposed to go to the dance with her friends soon, so it was best to just go ahead and put this all behind her. For the better.

* * *

Apple held up her skirts as she tromped up the grassy slope in her high heels. Her heart became heavier and heavier with every footstep, making Apple feel weighed down by her own guilt. But regardless of her feelings, Apple was still going to do what was right. The grand oak tree rested atop the hill nearby the school's stables. Though the meeting point was out in the open, Apple wasn't worried about anyone spying on them. Mostly all of the students were at the thronecoming dance, so the campus was nearly abandoned. And besides, Apple and Sparrow weren't going to do anything suspicious.

The rebel rocker was already waiting for her under the tree. Like Apple, he was dressed for thronecoming. "Yo, White," he winked as Apple approached. The princess started to feel jittery against her will.

She always experienced this sensation whenever she was with or around the rebel rocker. _Get a hold of yourself, Apple. You're not here to flirt with him. You're here to break up with him._ Apple took a deep breath, stopping a few inches away from the young man. The moonlight casted a glow on his face, making him look radiate. "Sparrow, we need to talk," she sighed lowly.

"About what? How handsome I look in this tux?" Even in the dark, Apple could see Sparrow giving her his bad-boy smile.

"No. About… _us._ " Her mouth went dry. "This isn't going to work out. It can't."

Sparrow's face went blank. "What?"

"Let's face it. I'm the daughter of Snow White, and you're the son of Robin Hood. I'm royalty. You're not. I'm destined to fall in love with a prince, and you're probably going to find true love further along in your story. The two of us…we just…" She couldn't even say the right words.

Sparrow froze. "Wait…Apple. You aren't…"

"I'm sorry, Sparrow. But this just won't work out." Apple held back her tears. "I'm sorry."

Sparrow frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just come to this decision so suddenly? What happened? You didn't say anything about this yesterday."

Apple sighed. He deserved to know the truth, didn't he? "Now that Raven's going to follow her destiny, my story's finally going to happen. And that means I'm going to marry Daring, my destined true love and Prince Charming," she explained slowly.

"True love?" repeated Sparrow, wrinkling his nose in disbelief and disgust. "You don't even like him like that. And you don't have to feel that way about him just because your story says you have to." It crushed Apple to hear how uncharacteristically serious Sparrow was being.

"No, you don't understand. Both me and Daring signed the Storybook of Legends already. We're going to fall in love eventually."

"Tch. That wasn't even the real book. And since it was a fake, there's a possibility what you saw isn't even your real destiny. It was all probably Grimm's doing. The 'destiny' you saw in the fake Book is just the way Grimm wants you to live." Sparrow sounded exactly like Raven back when she was a Rebel. And Apple honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What? That's ridiculous!" she insisted, frowning herself. "I know what my destiny is regardless of what book I signed." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And to be honest Sparrow, I think you're just being stubborn. You're just upset because…"

"Because what?" Sparrow narrowed his eyes. "Say it."

"You're just upset because I was one of the best things that ever happened to you!" blurted out Apple. She immediately regretted those words the second they passed through her lips. Sparrow pressed his lips together. "Sparrow, I'm sorry!" apologized Apple quickly, "I didn't mean to."

"No. You're right." Sparrow smiled weakly at her. "You were one of the best things that happened to me. You didn't see me the way others do. You… actually made me feel happy." His face softened. "And for a moment…never mind. It doesn't matter now anyway." He turned his back to Apple. "I guess I'll see you around, Apple." And with that, he started down the hill away from Apple and the tree, hands shoved in pockets.

Apple allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. She hadn't meant to be so harsh. And it wasn't like she was unaffected by her choice. "I'm…I'm sorry," she sniffled, forcing herself not to cry further. This was for their own good. Sparrow would hopefully realize that in the future. The two of them simply weren't made to be.

* * *

"But it actually turned out that she was right; the floral crown did look better on her," concluded Holly, "but I still would've went with the one made of crystals." The other girls excluding Raven and Briar seconded their agreement. The girls were all gathered by the unicorn fountain in the west courtyard. They were all waiting on Apple to return so they could go to the thronecoming dance together.

"I don't know. It all seems a little too hextravagent for me," said Ashlynn, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain as she ran her hand through the water.

The sound of heels clicking against the stone ground neared. "Hey guys," greeted Apple weakly, approaching the girls. Even in the night, Raven could instantly tell something was wrong with Apple. Her smile looked forced and a few small, wet, and nearly unnoticeable patches glistened on her face. She had been crying.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" giggled Holly, removing a tube of lip gloss from her purse.

"Like you even had to ask! Let's go dance the night away!" encouraged Poppy, linking arms with her sister and Ashlynn. Blondie and Cupid perkily agreed, and the girls started off to the party.

While the other girls traveled in a group, Raven and Apple lingered behind. "What happened?" whispered Raven to Apple, who was looking down at her feet as she walked.

"Nothing."

"Apple," frowned Raven in a warning but knowing tone.

Apple sighed loudly. "Alright. It's Sparrow. We kind of-" She lowered her voice. "-broke up." Raven gasped. "Oh, don't act so surprised, Raven. You know what my destiny says. And just like you and everyone else need to do their part, so do I. Sparrow was just—a hindrance." Raven didn't say anything more.

She wasn't blind; Apple was obviously hurt. The dark princess reached down and squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm sorry it had to be this way," she whispered. That was all she could say. The old Raven would have encouraged Apple to be rebellious and write her own destiny. But now that she saw how abandoning such an important destiny could break a link of a powerful chain…Apple had one of the most beloved stories. If she just gave up on it, that could mean trouble. And Raven honestly wanted Apple to be happy, but she also didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

"Just forget about everything. Just for tonight," advised Raven, "I know it's going to be hard, but at least try to enjoy yourself."

"Okay," whispered Apple. The two girls didn't say anything more all the way to the grimnasium. The second Poppy and Cupid opened the twin doors, they were greeted by thunderous music and all sorts of chatting, laughing voices. All of the students were dressed in stunning dresses and suits, showing off their animal-themed masks as they busily moved throughout the space.

Everywhere you looked, you saw people having a good time. Melody Piper was ecstatically operating the turntables, Farrah Goodfairy was soaring above the party as she rained fairy dust on everyone, and even the reunited Grimm brothers were joyously embracing one another and hooting with laughter. Raven's friends disbanded into the crowd in a matter of seconds, leaving her and Apple by the punch table, where Madam Baga Yaga was peculiarly adding socks into the punch bowl. Raven scanned the crowd for Daring. "I'm sure Daring will ask you to dance. Now, where-?"

"it's okay, Raven. You don't have to worry about me." Apple smiled and let go of Raven's hand. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and find Dexter. I hope the two of you have an enchanting night." Giving Raven another forced smile, the princess disappearing into the sea of bodies.

Guilt tugged at Raven's heart, but she obeyed Apple. The dark princess found Dexter by the twin thrones on the stage which were meant for the unannounced king and queen of the dance. The princes was watching the mirror screen on the wall, which was playing a slideshow of photos of the previous generation of fairytales—the Class of Classics—when they were teenagers attending Ever After High. "Hey Dex," greeted Raven, appearing at his side.

Dexter startled. "Oh! Um, Raven! I-I didn't think you would show."

Raven smiled. "Well, here I am. And you look nice by the way."

"R-really? I mean, you look nice too!" The nervous prince turned bright red.

"Thanks." The two remained silent as Humphrey Dumpty awkwardly took selfies in between the thrones.

"So…did you want to dance?" asked Dexter timidly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, sure. That would be nice." Raven smiled in an equally nervous way. She took Dexter's sweaty hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. Dexter awkwardly took her waist, Raven rested her arm on his shoulder, and the two started to slow dance.

"I think it's pretty cool," said Dexter randomly.

"What is?"

"How you're going to follow your destiny to protect everyone. That's very dutiful." An apologetic look spread across his face. "I'm sorry you didn't get to sign. It kind of sucks the Storybook of Legends was a fake. I was hoping I'd get to see my destiny." It was not unknown that as the second son of King Charming, Dexter had no idea whose prince he was supposed to be.

Raven lowered her gaze. She felt bad for Dexter and guilty about what her mother did. It wasn't right. Why did people like Dexter have to keep living in doubt all because of the Evil Queen's lust for power and domination? Raven had to fix things; they couldn't go on like this. "Dexter…I have to go," announced Raven, letting go of the prince.

"Raven! What's going on? Is everything okay?" Dexter adjusted his glasses worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back," assured Raven, looking over her shoulder as she started away from him. "There's something I have to do."

* * *

Cerise adjusted her hood as she watched her friends party on the dance floor. She wasn't really in the mood for dancing. How could she when she felt so worried about her family? How much longer could they keep their secret? She glanced at her sister, Ramona, who was talking with some friends over by the punch bowl. Ramona could show off her ears and abilities, but Cerise couldn't. Ramona had so much freedom, but Cerise didn't. People always said being born with a fairytale was a blessing, but Cerise sometimes saw it as a curse.

"Hey, Cerise," said Daring, pulling the hooded girl out of her thoughts.

Cerise looked up to see the prince standing before her. "Oh. Hey Daring," she smiled weakly.

"So…I actually wanted to thank you for saving us at the bookball game," informed Daring in an uncharacteristically nervous way. With the help of Cerise, the Ever After High bookball team had been able to tie the game with Beta Academy. "And to apologize for thinking you were a damsel in distress."

"That's sweet of you, Daring. And it's alright."

The prince flashed his charming white smile. "So, care to dance?" he asked, offering Cerise his hand.

"Aren't there other girls ahead of me?" teased Cerise, noticing a few girls who were hopefully watching Daring, Holly and Duchess included.

Daring didn't seem to notice them. "But I'd rather dance with you." Still smiling, Cerise softened her heart and took he prince's hand.

"I'd love to dance with you, Daring."

* * *

"Alright, Mom. Where is it?" demanded Raven, looking into the mirror where her mother was imprisoned. Since the headmaster was back at the party with his brother, it had been easy for Raven to sneak into his office and use the passageway to get to her mother's mirror.

The Evil Queen appeared on the other side of the glass. "Raven, what a surprise. Oh, you look so wickedly lovely, just like you mummy. You'll definitely give that blood-lipped crybaby a run for her money."

"Don't play dumb with me, Mom. I know you stole the Storybook of Legends," frowned Raven.

A dull look spread across the Evil Queen's face. "Oh. _That._ Milton already paid me a visit about that." She then looked curious. "Why do you care about the Storybook of Legends? I thought you didn't want to sign it." She smiled in delight. "Unless you want to destroy it. That would bring pure chaos to Ever After for sure."

Raven shook her head. "I don't want to destroy it. I…I actually want to sign it," she hesitated.

Her mother's mouth dropped open. "Do my ears deceive me? My darling little Raven actually _wants_ her destiny? When did this happen? Why did you change your mind?"

"I don't want to risk my friends' safety all because of my choices. I have to become the evil queen in order to protect them."

The Evil Queen's smile faded. "I should've known there'd be a catch. But I won't complain; you're slowly taking baby steps towards your evil destiny. Eventually, you'll become the darling evil princess I've always known you would become. And as to answer your question about the Storybook of Legends, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because, Raven. Where's the fun in that? And besides, you're fairy intelligent—you get that from me. You'll figure it out. Just think like an evil queen, and your problems will be solved."

Raven frowned even deeper. "Great. That's just like you. Well, since you're being stubborn, I have no reason to be here anymore." Without giving her mom a second glance, Raven started for the exit.

"Fine. Be that way, but you're only delaying the inevitable, my darling Raven. Oh, and before you go, how did you like the gift I left you?"

"It was great. I really loved the coin you gave me," replied Raven dully, stopping in the doorway.

"Coin? What coin? I didn't give you a coin. I left you an enchanted flute. I know how much you love music."

"Wait. So if you didn't leave me the coin…" Raven trailed off as all the pieces came together in her mind. "That sneaky, good-for-nothing stickler!" she growled, gritting her teeth. Everything had been set up by non other but the headmaster! Of course! It all made sense! He had been aiming to trick Raven into signing the book by putting her friends into the future.

"My, my, my. Even after all these years, that old dog's still cunning as ever," chuckled the Evil Queen. She pressed her hands against the other side of the mirror. "Be sure to make him pay for his deception, Raven. No one can play an evil queen and hope to get away with it." Raven wasn't mad; she was relived! Since all of that was a lie, that mean she didn't have to follow her destiny anymore! She smiled. "Hm, you must have a wicked scheme up your sleeve," assumed the Evil Queen, misinterpreting her daughter's smile. "Because of I knew someone played me for a fool, I'd be beyond furious."

"Yeah, that's great, Mom," said Raven, who was only half listening. She had to go share the news with everyone, and confront the headmaster about his failed plan. But first, Raven had to talk to Apple. "I gotta go, Mom. I'll see you soon," promised Raven quickly, holding up her skirts as she ran down the stone stairs. She was oozing with joy!

"I love you, my darling evil princess!" called out her mother.

* * *

Briar fiddled with her unicorn-themed thronecoming mask. She didn't feel like dancing; she just wasn't in that kind of mood. So while everyone was having fun on the dance floor, Briar quietly sat near the punch bowl. How could she dance when she was worrying about her destiny? Now that Raven was going to follow her destiny, Briar was going to have to do the same. Yes, the real Storybook of Legends was still missing, but that unfortunately wasn't going to stop Raven.

The princess looked up as the giant mirror screen showed another picture of the teenage Class of Classics. The photo was of a girl with short brown hair smiling at the camera and a cloaked girl sitting on the floor. Briar squinted her eyes at the picture. "That looks like my dorm room," she said slowly. And the cloaked girl was sitting on the exact spot where Briar's rug currently was. And speaking of the rug, Briar had seen a section of it glowing back when she and the girls were getting ready for the dance. She would've investigated further, but Ashlynn had asked her to help with her hair.

Madam Yaga, who was soaking socks in the punch bowl, looked up at the mirror screen. "Let's see…" she trailed off, putting on a pair of glasses that made her eyes look huge. "That looks like Red Riding Hood and…the Evil Queen," she said knowingly. Having worked at Ever After High since it first opened in 1812, Madam Yaga was familiar with the past few generations of fairytales. "The Evil Queen and your mother were roommates during their time here."

Briar narrowed her eyes at the picture as everything registered in her mind. She gasped when she pieced it all together. The Evil Queen stole the storybook back when she was attending Ever After High, which meant it was most likely somewhere within the school. And the most ideal hiding place would be someplace close. Someplace so obvious that no one would suspect it. The Evil Queen's dorm room! That had to be where the real Storybook of Legends was! And since Briar's room was the same one the Evil Queen stayed in…

Briar gasped again with realization. It all made sense! The princess hurried over onto the dance floor, pushing through the crowds until she found Cedar dancing in the center. "Cedar, can I borrow your glasses?" asked Briar quickly, tapping on the girl's wooden shoulder.

Cedar nodded, took off her revealer rays, and handed them over to Briar. "Thanks," said Briar, taking them and starting over to Blondie in the corner. The blond was too busy talking, she didn't feel or notice Briar taking a pin out of her hair.

Feeling anxious, Briar then slipped out of the party with her friends' possessions. She felt herself becoming nervous as she escaped the main building , ran across the quad, and into the girls' dormitory. The air all around her became thin as she entered her room.

After making sure the door was closed, the princess put on Cedar's glasses and got down on her knees. The truth pixie inside the lenses was pointing at the rug, specifically at the glowing rectangular outline beneath it. The princess slowly slid the rug aside and took off Cedar's glasses. Without the reveal rays, all Briar saw was carpet. But when she put them back on, they revealed some kind of keyhole within the lines of the glowing outlined shape. It was time to put Blondie's hairpin to work. With an unsteady hand, Briar inserted the pin into the keyhole. She then carefully turned the pin, unlocking the Evil Queen's hiding place with a click.

Briar's mouth dropped open as the floor opened up, revealing a small vault that was just big enough for what it contained. "No way," breathed Briar. She slowly reached into the vault with trembling hands to grab no other but- "The Storybook of Legends," she whispered.

* * *

"Ugh! Why's he dancing with _her_?" sneered Duchess at Cerise and Daring. The two were slow dancing to one of Melody's classical mixes, smiling at each other. "Why did Daring choose to dance with a _commoner?_ " she hissed, narrowing her eyes at them. She wasn't the only one bothered by the pair; lots of other girls were giving Cerise cold glares.

"Like I know," snorted Faybelle, unfurling her ultrathin wings. "Or care."

"She thinks she can just have him? Well, guess again!" scowled the swan princess, "because once we make that love potion, I'll be Daring's only dance partner!"

"Yeah, about that. I'm done," said a bored Faybelle, observing her nails.

Duchess froze. "What?"

"I'm through being your little lab partner," clarified Faybelle, "I'm the daughter of the Dark Fairy. I don't work for anyone; they should be working for me. So you can just give up on your stupid potion."

"You can't just quit!" protested Duchess, "w-we're so close! Well not really, but that's not the point!"

"Uh, no can do bird girl. From here on out, you're on your own." Faybelle smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you. Oh, wait. No I'm not! I'm the next Dark Fairy! Disappointing people is what I do! You're stupid for trusting me in the first place. Even as a girl, your brain's still as small as a bird's."

Duchess was at a loss for words. "You, you," she stammered, "you-"

"Backstabber? Delightful, isn't it?" And with that, the dark fairy took to the air and smiled wickedly at Duchess before flittering away.

* * *

"For me? You shouldn't have," said Apple for the umpteenth time, accepting a bouquet of flowers from a prince. The prince smiled at her and returned to his friends on the dance floor. Once he was gone, Apple sighed deeply and set the bouquet on the table beside the others she received earlier.

The princess dropped onto plastic chair and bit her lip, doing her best not to cry. She was still upset about her breakup with Sparrow, though she knew she shouldn't have been. Sparrow was a commoner. She was a princess. A relationship like that would be scandalous.

"Hey, Apple. Are you alright?"

Apple looked up to see Holly standing beside her with a concerned look on her face. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," lied Apple, forcing another smile. "Just…tired."

Holly nodded. "I guess I understand. A lot's happened lately. Briar not wanting to sign the Storybook of Legends, Raven suddenly _choosing_ to follow her destiny, and then word comes out the book's a fake. Talk about complicated…" As Holly kept talking, Apple noticed Poppy hanging out with the Merry Men and Sparrow on the other side of the room. Sparrow was staring down at the floor being unusually quiet, and it looked like Poppy was trying hard to get his attention. Apple felt herself becoming annoyed, but Melody's announcement distracted her from Sparrow and Poppy.

"Alright, fairytales. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. The time has come to crown the new thronecoming queen and king!" announced Melody, receiving everyone's full attention.

"This is it!" breathed Holly.

Everyone waited as Melody received a card from Humphrey. "This year's thronecoming queen and king are…." Melody unfolded the note. "Cerise Hood and Daring Charming!"

Holly and Apple along with the rest of the students began to clap as a spotlight shone on Cerise and Daring. Apple smiled as Cerise's surprised face. She was happy for Cerise; she was so sweet, kind, and helpful. She deserved to win. The crowd parted for Cerise and Daring as they made their way towards the thronecoming thrones, where Headmaster Grimm was waiting to crown them king and queen.

As this was happening, Apple's Mirrorphone began to ring. She dug through her purse and looked at the caller ID. It was her mother! This had to be important. While everyone was cheering for the new queen and king of the dance, Apple quietly but quickly slipped out of the grimnasium and into the quiet corridor. Feeling anxious, she answered her phone. "Hi, Mom."

Her mother didn't return the greeting. "Apple, I'll be there in a few minutes. Hurry and pack all your things," she commanded emotionlessly, "don't say anything to anyone. Once I arrived at Ever After High, I'll send a butler up to collect your things."

All of Apple's strength instantly left her body and she felt herself trembling. Though she knew what this meant, she didn't want to anger her mother further. "Y-yes, Mother," she managed, knowing her life was about to change.

* * *

Raven burst into the grimnasium just as balloons and streamers dropped down from the ceiling, a sign the thronecoming queen and king had just been announced. Cerise and Daring were sitting atop the two thrones, waving at their admirers. Raven's gaze drifted around the room in search of Apple. "Holly! Have you seen Apple?" called over Raven to the other princess, who was chatting with Ashlynn.

"She was here a few minutes ago," called Holly in return, "but I think she might've went to her dorm room to rest."

"Thanks." Raven whirled around and exited the grimnasium. She then left the main building, walked across the quad, and swiftly entered the girls' room. "Apple?" called Raven, entering their room. She knew something wasn't right the second she stepped in. The air seemed different. "Apple?" she called again, crossing over onto her roommate's side. Apple's posters were gone, and her desk, bureau, and vanity were bare. Raven proceeded into Apple's closet, which was completely empty. She began to panic. What happened? Where were all of Apple's things?!

A yip pulled Raven out of her thoughts. She whirled around to see dog-sized Nevermore standing atop Apple's bureau. She yipped at Raven again as if telling her to come over. Biting her lip, Raven walked over to find a note taped to the piece of furniture beside a ruby necklace. It was written in Apple's loopy cursive, reading:

 **Dear, Raven  
I'm sorry, but I have to leave EAH. Something came up; I'm not allowed to talk about it. IDK when I'll be back, if ****_I_** **come back.  
Gala and I will miss you, Nevermore, and everyone else. Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself.**

 **Apple White, Your Friend Forever After**

Oh no! Raven quickly ran as fast as she could out of the room. Disregarding her aching feet, she jogged out of the dorm, back across the quad, and all the way to the front of the school. A hybrid coach with the White family crest was speeding off just as Raven was running onto the front lawn. "Wait! Stop!" she cried out. But she was too late; the coach was already gone. And though she wasn't psychic, Raven knew it was leaving behind Apple's happiness in its dust.


	26. Chapter 26

_A Few Months Later…_

Apple dipped her feet in the lake, the cold water flowing in between her toes. She found this somewhat refreshing and calming along with the birds' serene morning songs and the wind's gentle breezes. Although these frequent gusts were strong enough to make the trees rustle and cool enough to pass as an autumn breeze, there was a trace of heat in the air. Apple could smell it. Though only early May, it could pass as summertime.

And speaking of May and summertime, it was almost time for Apple to have her baby. The current month made nine months, which meant the end of Apple's ordeal. For the past few months, the princess had to deal with cramps, morning sickness (which ironically occurred throughout the day), headaches, and constant scolding from her mother.

The princess held her breath when she felt the baby kick inside her. When no further pain came after, she exhaled in relief. Ever since a few weeks ago, she'd been somewhat paranoid. The girl could go into labor at any moment, and she didn't want to be unprepared when it happened. Apple rested a hand on her stomach, which rested perfectly in her lap. Her belly had grown a lot over time, but it wasn't huge.

Knowing she had limited time outside, Apple stood up and carried herself back towards the mansion. She had been staying in Summer Grey mansion with her grandmother ever since that night she left Ever After High. The reason being was because Apple's pregnancy needed to stay a secret, so she had to stay someplace private. A place no one knew about. Her home castle hadn't even been an option; with so many gossiping servants about, news of Apple's condition would've traveled throughout the Fairytale World within hours.

But at the Summer Grey mansion (which used to serve as a private vacation home for the Whites before Senior Queen White moved there), the only beings around were Apple, her grandmother, and a few cleaning fairies who could only speak in their own fairy language, thus making them incapable of spreading the truth about Apple. Snow had gone to extreme levels to keep Apple a secret, and the princess was somewhat grateful for that. She didn't even know what she would do if others found out she was a disgrace to the White family. She would feel humiliated for the rest of her life. To think the daughter of the flawless Snow White would be so dishonorable. And it made things even worse since Sparrow, a commoner, was involved.

And speaking of Sparrow, Apple wondered how he was doing. She hadn't spoken to him since that night of thronecoming. In fact, she hadn't spoken to any of her friends since that night. Her mother had taken away her phone, and banned her from all social sites. She wasn't even allowed on the Mirrornet or her Mirrorpad. The girl was stripped of all her privileges; the only things she could do was read, study, talk to her grandmother, and play with the cleaning fairies. But Apple wasn't complaining; she deserved this.

The princess entered the screened back porch through a pair of French doors and carefully sat down in her plushy chair. Grandmother White was still inside sleeping, so Apple had a little bit more time to herself before her princessology lesson. Though she loved her grandmother dearly, she preferred learning at Ever After High. There, she had so many wonderful friends whom she missed dearly. She missed Briar and all those shopping trips they used to go on, Ashlynn and her crazy obsession with shoes, Holly and all that flowing hair, and what she wouldn't do to give Raven and Cerise another hug. Hex, she even missed Poppy! She tried not to think about Sparrow, but she couldn't help herself.

But she had a right to worry about him, right? After all, he _was_ the father of her baby. Earlier in the year, Apple had asked her mother if she could say in touch with him, and Snow responded with an immediate "Absolutely not!" In fact, her exact words had been: "You are strictly forbidden from ever speaking to that young man ever again!"

Though Apple knew that wasn't fair to Sparrow, she didn't argue with her mother and risk upsetting her even more. After all these months, Snow was _just_ getting herself together. It was beyond Apple how Queen Snow managed to hold on to her anger that long, but she wasn't faulting her for it; Snow had every right to be mad. And Apple was going to be patient with her.

In the beginning, Snow had given Apple the silent treatment. She wouldn't even come over with King White to celebrate the beginning of the New Year with Apple and her grandmother. She called the mansion once a week to check up on Apple's welfare, but she always conversed with her mother instead of her daughter. There had been a few occasions when Queen Snow would drop by the mansion, but her visits always lasted an hour at the most. It hurt Apple more than anything to receive such treatment from her own mother, but she endured it.

Apple startled as the baby kicked again. When she didn't experience any further pain, she calmed down. One could never be too cautious. Just thinking about giving birth made Apple a little queasy, but she knew it had to happen. She wished Sparrow could be there for Apple when her time came, but she knew that wasn't happening. Snow had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with _anyone_ whose surname was Hood.

But honestly, Apple didn't find that fair. Sparrow was the father for crying out loud! He had a right to be there for his child. He _needed_ to be there, because Apple couldn't raise a child alone. Besides, didn't he want to witness the birth of his baby? And was Apple supposed to name the baby by herself? Alas, she didn't want to worry about those unresolved details too much; stress could force her into labor.

"Apple! Apple, are you awake?" called Grandmother White from inside.

"Yes, Grandmother. I'm coming." Apple pulled herself out of her thoughts and went back into the mansion. She had time to think about all those things later.

But little did she know she had less time than she thought.

* * *

Raven pulled up Apple's Fablebook page on her Mirrorphone, hoping to find a recent status or new comment. But like it had been for the past few months, Apple's page was blank. In fact, the only thing on the screen besides Apple's homepage picture was an automatic notice that read: _inactive user._ Having already known that would be the outcome, Raven slipped the phone back into her pocket and returned to eating her lunch.

"Anything?" asked Briar hopefully, sitting down at the table across from Raven.

"Absolutely nothing" was Raven's reply as she forced down another forkful of slimy spaghetti.

Briar frowned. "I wish there was some way we could get through to her. She still hasn't returned my hexts or posted any new pictures on her social media. It's like she'd just gone. Like she doesn't exist anymore." A frightened expression spread across her face. "You don't think she committed-"

"No way!" protested Raven firmly, "don't even think that way! Apple isn't dead."

Briar nodded. "Right. Just…forget I said anything. I'm just worried about Apple. It's been months and no one's heard from or seen her. That night—during the thronecoming dance—Holly said Apple sounded a little depressed. She said she thinks Apple left to take a phone call and she never came back. Oh Raven, what if she got kidnapped or-"

"Briar. You're jumping to conclusions again," interrupted Raven with a frown. "Apple wasn't kidnapped. Or killed. Or eloping," she clarified, dispelling another rumor that Duchess had started.

"I hope not, but how can we be so sure? She didn't leave behind any clues about her disappearance. We don't know if she ran away or what." Briar folded her arms across her chest and frowned sadly and worriedly. Even months after, the princess was still troubled over her missing friend.

Raven kept a straight face and nodded. She hadn't told anyone but Cerise about the note Apple left for her before she disappeared. Telling the others would just raise even more suspicion.

Briar became unsettled again. "What if she's a victim of rape or human trafficking or-"

"Briar!" Raven pounded a fist on the table. "Enough!" she ordered.

The other princess startled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping her wet eyes with a napkin. "I just want my BFFA back." Ever since she found out Apple was missing, Briar hadn't been the same. She quit going to and planning parties, cut back on socializing, and all together stopped being the spontaneous, fun Briar everyone knew and loved.

"Don't worry, Briar. I'm sure Apple's okay and that she'll come back soon," reassured Raven sympathetically, reaching across the table and resting a hand on Briar's. "Everything's going to be okay. Don't stress yourself; save it for finals." Briar managed to smile at Raven's wisecrack. Since Apple's disappearance, time had flown; it was the last month of school before summer vacation, which meant final hexams were right around the corner. The bell rang. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," said Raven, standing up from her seat as the lunch crowd disbanded. Though she knew briar was hurting, she couldn't bring herself to share Apple's secret with her. Such a decision was Apple's alone.

Raven dropped the rest of her lunch into the trash bin and joined the others in the crowded hallway. On her way to princessology, she spotted Poppy and Sparrow walking down another corridor hand-in-hand. Not long after Apple left, Ashlynn and Hunter came out as a couple. Thus, royal/commoner and other rebellious relationships sprouted throughout the school; Poppy and Sparrow being one of the first relationships to go public after Ashlynn and Hunter.

They'd been dating since January and seemed pretty happy together. Though she had yet to confront him about it, Raven believed Sparrow was betraying Apple. How could he just move on to another girl like that? During her last moments at school, it was obvious Apple like-liked him if you paid attention. And for Sparrow to just…stab her in the back? That wasn't right! Raven wasn't mad at Poppy, however. The girl had no idea there had been something going on between her boyfriend and Apple.

But nevertheless, Apple was gone and Sparrow had already moved on. But didn't he care about Apple at least a little? And what about the baby? His baby? _Their_ baby. That wasn't a light matter either. Then again, this was Sparrow Hood Raven was talking about. He probably forgot about Apple. Or maybe he hadn't. Who knew? One thing Raven learned: it wasn't wise to just assume without knowing all the facts. Because in a lot of situations, everything was never as it seemed.

* * *

Briar was thankful to retire to an empty dorm room that evening. She kicked off her high heels and bent down, reaching under her bed. When her fingers felt the hard cover of the Storybook of Legends, she pulled the tome out of its hiding place and carefully set it atop her bedspread. For a long time, Briar stared blankly at it, wondering what to do next. Ever since last year when she first found the book, Briar had been struggling to come to a decision about what she was going to do with the relic. A few times, she considered giving it to the headmaster, but that most likely meant she would end up signing it. And she couldn't dispose of it; what if someone uncovered the tome by mistake, recognized it, and ended up giving it to Grimm? That wouldn't solve anything, which led Briar to another possibility; destroy it.

That way, she and Raven would never have to worry about following their destines ever again. But the Storybook of Legends was a priceless treasure in the Fairytale World. Who knew what kind of chaos the destruction of the tome could bring. No, destroying the storybook was out of the question as well. So what was she supposed to do with it? Keep it hidden forever after?

Briar sat down on her bed and sighed. It felt like the fate of the whole world rested on her shoulders. And when she thought about the situation, it really did. Briar now possessed the Fairytale World's symbol of tradition, thus it was up to her to decide it everyone would continue honoring that tradition or not. Honestly, it was all far too much.

Briar looked up at the wall where a picture of she and Apple hung. "Oh, Apple. I don't know what to do," she sighed once more, "if only you were here to help me feel better."

It wasn't fair; why'd apple have to disappear when Briar needed her most? Was she having health or family issues? Had something had happened? Why didn't Apple tell Briar she was leaving Ever After High? Something didn't add up here. Briar was being kept in the dark about something. And that something probably involved Sparrow.

Yet, she couldn't piece anything together. She'd tried eavesdropping on Sparrow in her sleep, but hadn't uncovered anything. She even attempted to listen for Apple's voice while she slept, but that never worked. Wherever Apple was had to be far-far away if Briar couldn't use her magic touch to reach her. But that wasn't going to stop Briar. She was going to find her best friend forever after no matter what.

* * *

Duchess' mind wandered everywhere as she danced on the lake, water rippling under her feet with every movement. She had so much on her plate; it was time for finals, and she had another advanced ballet recital coming up. Not to mention she still had to figure out what she was going to do about her destiny. The school year was almost over, meaning Duchess's time as a human was running out. She had about two more years until her fairytale magic kicked in. And when that time came, Duchess was going to have to choose between death or life as a swan forever after.

But things weren't going to get to that point. Now that Apple was gone, the Snow White tale was hers for the taking. Well, it was going to be. She first needed to find the Storybook of Legends so she could sign it and inherit Apple's fairytale magic. _Then_ she would get the royal happily ever after she rightfully deserved.

But there was one problem: Duchess had no idea where the real Storybook of Legends was. The Evil Queen could've hidden it anywhere. Where was Duchess supposed to look?

"Thank Duchess, think," she muttered, "If I was the Evil queen, where would I hide something as valuable as the Storybook of Legends?" A treasure vault? OR what about a dark castle? Or what if the Evil Queen just outright destroyed it?

No, Duchess doubted the Evil Queen was that stupid. After all, she wouldn't have been able to bring chaos to all the other fairytales without the book. It was definitely still around somewhere, and the swan princess was going to find it. For the sake of her future.

* * *

I'm going to find Apple," was the first thing Raven said to Cerise when they met up in the Enchanted Forest.

Cerise adjusted her hood. "But how? She's been gone for months and no one's heard from her since."

Raven pressed her lips together. "I don't know, but I'm going to find a way."

"Do you think…there's a chance she's in danger?"

Raven shook her head. "No, but I _do_ know how her mother can be. She has to be putting Apple through hell."

"How do you figure?"

"Queen Snow's all about popularity and how she and her family appears to the public, And since Apple's her daughter, she especially and specifically keeps up with her social status," explained Raven grimly, "but over these past few months, Snow White's barely said _anything_ about Apple—it's almost like she's purposely keeping her from the rest of the world. And she's taking great lengths to do it. Apple must be miserable."

Cerise nodded understandingly. "So, are you coming up with a plan?"

Raven frowned. "That's what I'm having trouble with," she admitted, "it's not like we can just track Apple with a GPS. And she doesn't have any magic we could trace back to her. I'm kind of running out of ideas…" she trailed off as a woodland creature emerged from the surrounding bushes. She watched quietly as the deer cautiously smelt a mushroom before taking a bite of it. Apparently, it didn't like its scent so it moved on to a patch of weeds. An idea sparked in Raven's mind as the deep took a whiff of the weed before proceeding to eat it. "That's it!" she cried out, "Cerise, your nose!"

"Huh?"

"You're part wolf, right? That means you have a superior sense of smell!" pointed out Raven excitedly, "which also means you can find Apple by following her scent!"

Cerise thought it over for a moment. "That _could_ work," she said slowly, "but there's one problem. Apple left months ago. Her scent is most likely faint, and I'm sure dozens of dozens of people have already been over the same path she took. Their recent scents are probably masking Apple's."

Raven's shoulder dropped. "Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that."

" _But_ there might be a way your plan will work," went on Cerise, "if I can smell something that's covered in her scent, I might be able to pick up her trail."

Raven brightened back up. "Really? That's great! And as for finding something that has her scent, I have just the thing."

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy," warned Cerise, "we could be following Apple's trail for hours or possibly days if we go on foot. And we don't know what we'll encounter. Or who."

"Well, I'm willing to take the risk," said Raven confidently, "and don't worry about it. Who needs walking when you have a _flying_ pet dragon? We can save time by taking Nevermore. But there's still one more problem: the headmaster won't just give us permission to leave school."

"I can just explain things to my mom and she can ask the headmaster if the two of us can visit this weekend. We'll use that as a cover up, so we'll be allowed to leave campus," formulated Cerise.

"That'll work," nodded Raven, "oh, and don't tell anyone what we're doing; we don't need any problems or setbacks." She took out her Mirrorphone and looked at the time. "We should probably head back now."

Before they went their separate ways, Cerise rested a hand on Raven's shoulder. "We'll find her, Raven," she reassured her BFFA.

Raven looked hopefully towards Ever After High in the distance. "I hope so," she breathed. Though she couldn't help but feel somewhat uncertain. Like there was danger in the road ahead.

* * *

Briar ducked back into the bushes as Cerise and Raven went by, talking lowly to each other. She waited until she couldn't hear the sound of their shoes crunching against twigs and leaves to stand back up. Her heart was racing in her chest. She just so happened to be talking a walk in the forest when she heard voices. Thus, she accidentally came across Raven and Cerise and hid in the bushes before they could see her.

The two had already been in mid-conversation, so Briar only heard the parts about taking Nevermore somewhere and finding "her". The princess gasped. "They must be talking about Apple! They're going to try to find her!" she realized. She wanted in, but recalled what Raven told Cerise about setbacks and not telling anyone. There was no way they were going to let her come along.

Briar would just have to take a different approach to the situation. "I'm coming, Apple," she whispered, making her own way back towards the school. She had a lot of planning to do before this weekend.

* * *

Apple carefully pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail and secured it was a twist. The princess then yawned and walked over to her window. The moon and twinkling stars were lighting up the sky, casting their celestial glow down on the estate and surrounding forest. Though she knew she wasn't allowed in the window (her paranoid mother was convinced someone would see her), Apple sat on the ledge, completely enchanted by the night sky.

Ever since her mom basically isolated her from the rest of society, Apple learned to take pleasure in the little, simple things. Not that Apple was complaining about her new way of life; she deserved her punishment. But sometimes, she wished things could've turned out differently. She wanted to be with her friends more than anything, but getting in touch with them was simply impossible. Snow had made sure _all_ technology was removed from the mansion, and that her daughter had possible way of communicating with the outside world. But again, Apple wasn't complaining.

She glanced over at the wall clock. It was 9pm sharp, which meant Apple's bedtime. Deciding to leave the window open to let in some fresh air, Apple neatly stacked her books atop her bureau and put up all her beauty products. On her way over to her bed, it felt like something popped inside her. Next thing she knew, she felt something gushing out of her.

The princess screamed as the liquid soaked her pajama pants and made a puddle under her feet. Her water! It just broke! Not sure what to do next, Apple called for Senior Queen White. "Grandmother! Come quick!" she screamed. Oh my godmother, she was so scared!

"Sorry, but I'm afraid dear old grandmother can't help you," announced a voice. Somewhat stiff from her wet pants, Apple turned around to see Achrer sitting in her window. WHAT!? But HOW?!

"Grandmother!" screamed Apple again, inching towards the door.

"Don't even bother escaping; it's no use. You're weaker than I," insisted Archer playfully. Apple turned around just as he was outstretching his hand at her. "Good night, Apple," he said with a smirk before black shadowy magic emerged from his hand.

The princess yelped as she felt the spell dissolve into her body. Within seconds, her body started to become weak. "Someone…help," she managed in a whisper before falling to floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Apple fluttered her eyelids and groaned at her headache. What happened? And why did her pants feel so damp? The princess's eyes popped open as everything flooded back to memory. Her water had broken! And then Archer showed up…

Apple's heart began to pound in her chest as she looked around, frightened. She was surrounded by stone walls where torches aflame with purple fire hung, dimly lightning the room. Apple herself was draped across a fainting couch, still dressed in her pajamas. "Where am I?" she whispered. Where had Archer taken her?

The princess stood up and slowly started for the door, not sure what she was supposed to do next. There were no windows in her prison, so she didn't have a clue where she was. The girl steadily opened the door, cringing as it loudly creaked.

She opened the door fully to find a spiraling staircase descending deep into the stone structure. Apple gulped. She didn't have any option _but_ to go down. But what if something was waiting for her at the end? Something like a man-eating troll or a blood-thirsty dragon? Did the princess want to take such a risk?

"Calm down, Apple. There's nothing to be scared about," she reassured herself in a whisper, "if you let fear win, you'll never get back home." Oh, where was Daring when she actually needed him?

Biting her lip, Apple slowly and carefully started down the cold stone steps with a queasy stomach. She wasn't sure if it was because of her anxiety or pregnancy. And speaking of pregnancy, the baby could come any minute now that her water was broken. What if she went into labor before she found someone who could help? She hardly knew anything about childbirth! What was she supposed to do when her time came? Godmother, what she would do to be back at the mansion with her grandmother.

At the bottom of the stairs was a dank hallway that was aligned with torches and creepy decorations on the wall. Apple guessed that she was in some sort of dark castle. But the question remained: who or what did it belong to? Unfortunately, Apple was going to have to find out on her own.

The princess started to feel dizzy as she neared the end of the corridor, which led into a big, dark, scary, dimly lit room. "Welcome, Princess Apple White," announced a voice. Apple stopped and looked up to see a single throne at the top of a pair of wide stone stairs. "I see you've awakened."

Apple began to tremble as she laid eyes on the woman the voice belonged to. She was tall, imposing woman with the palest of pale skin, imitating eyes, and flowing hair. "W-who are you?" whimpered the princess, her legs shaking and bottom lip quivering.

"I am Queen Valentine, ruler of this castle and all the unimaginable beasts and monsters that dwell within it," replied the woman strongly, gripping her dark sceptre. "You would be wise to remember that."

"W-what do you want with me?" asked Apple weakly.

"Well, that is a long story," responded the "queen", sitting on her throne. "I believe there is enough time to explain." There was a moment of silence before the woman began talking. "Your mother, Snow White, is the reason I ordered my servant, Archer the Dark, to abduct you. The two of us have a score that has yet to be settled." Valentine's cold eyes bored into Apple. "That harpy is the cause of my treachery."

Apple pressed her lips together. "How dare you call my mother such things," she said boldly, "she is one of the most flawless women in Ever After!"

Valentine frowned distastefully. "She's even deceived her own daughter. How pitiful, yet I hexpect nothing less of her. She has you and the rest of the world fooled. What she did to me was no act of a perfect being."

"Wh-what are you talking about? My mother wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone," protested Apple, feeling she needed to stick up for her mother.

"My story proves otherwise; your mother _stole_ from me believing it would go unnoticed. But I haven't forgotten anything." Valentine narrowed her eyes. "Queen Snow stole my destined true love, the one you call father."

"But that's absurd! My father was written in my mother's story! There's no way he was your prince!"

Valentine's expression became colder. "I got a glimpse of my destiny with my own eyes. It was back during my younger years when I lived in this same castle. But then, I was a princess and this fortress was home to my parents, who were once popular rulers in the Fairytale World. Our kingdom was one of the happiest in the land, and also one of the most successful."

"What does this have to do with my mom?" asked Apple, becoming impatient.

"One day, as a girl, I was given the chance to make a wish," continued Valentine, ignoring Apple. "And I wished for true love, the only thing I truly wanted. And eventually, my wish came true. When I was still young, I met him—your father. He was of fairytale heritage and destined to be the hero in many stories. We fell in love immediately. And in due time, it was decided the two of us would marry in the future. That made me your father's true love and destined princess. That being said, I was allowed to attend school for the successors and next generation of fairytales—Ever After High. And that was when _s_ he _came_ along. Your father was a very popular prince; girls would faint whenever he smiled and swoon when it was time for him to prove his worth as a prince. Thus, that made him the center of many girl's affections, including your mother's."

Apple raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I know it isn't true. Mom wouldn't do whatever horrible thing you're about to accuse her of doing."

"As I was saying, your mother had her sights on _my_ prince. And proving to be ambitious even then, she set to work on wooing him. Being the 'fairest of them all', she was able to turn my prince against me until he was eating out of her hands. And around that time, the Evil Queen stole the Storybook of Legends-"

"Wait! How do you know about that?"

"I wasn't your average fool; I knew what she was up to. And Snow White knew it too. That was how she was able to ultimately steal my happily ever after."

Apple began to get mother goosebumps. "What?"

"Snow knew Milton Grimm could not inform the others about the Storybook's theft. Thus, he replaced it with a fake, much to your mother's advantage. Knowing the book was fake, she was able to alter both of our stories right before our Legacy Day. She completely _erased_ my prince from my story, and added him to her own."

"N-no! That isn't true!" cried out Apple.

"Believe what you'd like, but everything I've said is true. Snow is a thief and a liar. She _stole_ my happily ever after." The queen stood up and spoke in a booming, imposing voice. "And because of that, I am condemned to this very castle forever after, never to see the light of day again!"

* * *

"This _can't_ be right," frowned Raven, sliding off Nevermore's back. After around three hours of flying, the dragon had just landed in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. "I don't see Apple anywhere."

Cerise inhaled the crisp afternoon air. "No, but I can smell her. Her scent's _really_ strong now. We're close. _Fairy_ close."

Raven nodded anxiously. "How close?"

"I'd say…about two miles away. We can probably walk the rest of the way."

Raven gave Nevermore a pat. "Stay here, girl. We'll be back soon."

The dragon bobbed her head, let out a yawn, and curled up into a ball. It wasn't long before she was softly snoring. Seeing Nevermore would be all right by herself, the girls started down the dirt trail. "I wonder what Apple's doing all the way out here," frowned Raven.

Cerise shrugged. "We can ask her when we find her."

"Right. I just hope she's okay. I think it's about time her baby should be born."

"I wonder what it's going to look like."

"I dunno—I imagine it to look more like Apple than Sparrow."

"yeah, if it's fortunate enough. I feel bad for it just knowing Sparrow's the dad. How is that going to work out anyway?"

Raven sighed. "I've been thinking about that, too. I can imagine Snow not liking Sparrow at all. That's just going to make things complicated for Apple and her baby."

"I'm sure they'll work something out," reassured Cerise, "there's a bright side to all of this, though."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to have an adorable little niece or nephew."

"Uh, you and Sparrow are cousins. Wouldn't that make the baby your great cousin or something?"

"Not exactly sure how it works either, but we are—or will be—related any way it goes. And speaking of relations, do you know if Sparrow told his own parents yet?"

"Not a clue. And to be honest, Apple doesn't need Sparrow. He's acting like she never existed." Raven frowned deeply.

Cerise shrugged again. "I don't know. Neither of us truly knows what he's thinking. Maybe he does miss Apple, but is just keeping quiet about it. Sparrow might act like an annoying no-good nuisance, but he still has a heart."

Raven didn't say anything more after that. Thus, the two girls silently traveled down the path, stepping in muddy puddles and avoiding all the animal business in their path. It wasn't long before Raven spotted an immobile hybrid coach in the road ahead. Though far away, she could see the White family crest carved into it.

"Up ahead!" exclaimed Raven, picking up the pace. With Cerise running after her, the dark princess jogged up the road until they came upon an estate. Behind the tall iron gate was a manicured lawn, sculpted hedges, and a long driveway. At the end of this driveway as an impressive mansion made of fine stone and a stone statue that glistened in the sunlight.

"Wow. I wouldn't have imagined such an elegant mansion would exist someplace out here in the middle of nowhere," commented Raven, acknowledging the fact they hadn't passed any other houses in the forest.

Cerise pressed her face on one of the hybrid coach's tinted windows, peering into the vehicle. "No one's inside," she said.

"Which means they're in the mansion," inferred Raven, stepping up onto the curb beside the mailbox. "Regardless of that, we have a problem. How do we get past the fence?"

Cerise walked around the coach, grasped an iron rail and pulled on it, opening the gate. "Like that," she responded simply, "don't worry. It wasn't locked."

"Oh. Well, that's convenient," said Raven as the girls proceeded through the gate and up the driveway. The girls went up the marble staircase and stopped at the French doors.

"Do you think this is rude?" asked Raven, "showing up uninvited?"

"It's for a good reason, so I think we're alright."

Raven nodded and rang the doorbell. Feeling anxious all over again, she balanced herself on her heels as they waited for someone to answer the door. "I think we're being watched," whispered Cerise, eyeing the window. Someone was peaking through the curtains at them, a small section of their face being the only part of them visible.

Having known they were spotted, the person disappeared out of the window. Not long after, the girls heard clicking on the other side of the door. It then slowly creaked open, revealing the face of an elder lady with pale skin and jet-black hair. Though her smile was kind, her eyes were clouded with worry. "Can I help you?" she asked, adjusting her glasses as she studied the girls closely.

"I'm Raven Queen, and this is Cerise Hood," responded Raven, gesturing at her friend. "We're from Ever After High and we're here for Apple."

The old lady looked startled. "Mother, who's that at the door?" asked Snow White's voice from somewhere inside. "Is that Apple?"

"Wait. What does she mean 'is that Apple'?" Raven started to feel even more anxious. "What happened? Where's Apple?" she demanded.

The lady, who was apparently Snow's mother, looked around quickly as if making sure no one was watching. "Come in, come in," she urged, stepping aside. Raven and Cerise glanced at each other and proceeded into the mansion. The foyer was just as grand as the outside with its marble floors, crystal chandelier, and a pair of curved, polished staircases.

Apple's mother stepped out of the office. "What are these girls doing here?" she asked alertly. Her eyes landed on Raven. "You—you're Raven Queen! Apple's rival!"

"Friend forever after," corrected Raven, keeping her frown. "And I'm here to see Apple."

"What? How'd you know about Apple?" demanded Snow, taking off her reading glasses. "I specifically told her not to tell anyone about this! And I made sure I took away all forms of communication."

"Apple didn't tell anyone! We found this place on our own," interrupted Raven, feeling she needed to defend her friend. "And what's going on? Where's Apple and the baby?"

Snow's mom gasped. "What are you talking about?" asked Snow, trying her best to sound surprised. But with the look in her eyes, she wasn't fooling anyone.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, we knew about Apple's condition weeks before you did," informed Raven, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

Snow looked too shocked for words. "Snow, you cannot keep acting like this forever," scolded Senior Queen White, "these girls already know the truth. There's no point in continuing to act otherwise." The elder lady looked at the girls with a frightened face. "There's something you girls should know; last night, something terrible happened. Apple, my granddaughter, was kidnapped!"


	28. Chapter 28

_The signal! It stopped moving!_

Had Raven and Cerise found Apple? Why did Nevermore stop moving? Questions flowed through Briar's mind as she stared at her Mirrorphone. For the past few hours, all she had been doing was watching Nevermore's signal move slowly across the screen. But now, that same signal was immobile. It had been for at least 15 minutes. Usually, whenever the signal stopped moving, it'd only stay that way for about 5 minutes, meaning Raven had landed Nevermore for a brief rest.

Something had to be going on, and Briar was going to find out what. Feeling determined, she took up her hot-pink rose purse and proceeded over to her full-length mirror. Thanks to Humphrey and the rest of the Tech Club, Briar now had the ability of mirror travel through a secret hacking app Humphrey created not long ago. Now, she could hack into _any_ mirror and connect its magic to hers, creating a mirror portal, or a link, between the two.

Now with just a few taps on her Mirrorphone, Briar could get anywhere in the Fairytale World. (But she didn't receive such tech without a price. She'd promised Humphrey she'd go out on a date with him in exchange for his hacking app, but those details were minor).

 _I'm coming, Apple._ Briar logged into the hacking app and synced it with her tracking app. Thus, a grid of all the accessible mirrors around Nevermore's signal appeared onscreen. There weren't that many, so Briar assumed Nevermore was someplace inhabited like a forest or something.

Blue dots represented the mirrors in the area, so Briar tapped on the one closest to Nevermore. In response, a dark-purple portal swirled into existence inside Briar's mirror. The princess held her head high and pushed aside any doubts or fears she had. This was for her BFFA. There was no reason for her to feel afraid.

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One!_

Closing her eyes, Briar leaped into her mirror. When she felt her feet touch ground, she reopened her eyes to see she was standing in front of a different mirror in a different bedroom. "Hm. I wonder where I am," Briar whispered to herself. The princess took off her high heels and slowly, quietly proceeded over to the door. If she was in someone's house, then she had to be quiet so they wouldn't catch her. After she somehow snuck out, she'd locate Nevermore.

The girl steadily opened the door and stepped out into the quiet hallway. However, she startled when she heard Raven's voice from downstairs. "Kidnapped? What do you mean kidnapped?" she gasped.

Briar stopped dead in her tracks. Raven was _here_? "Yes. She called out for me last night, but when I hurried up to her bedroom, she was gone," replied a worried voice, "the window was open, so that's how her abductor managed to escape."

 _Please, no. Please tell me they aren't talking about Apple._

"Have you contacted the authorities yet? Or sent guards to look for her?" questioned Cerise's voice next.

"They're not needed, because I already have things under control," said the voice of Queen Snow firmly.

 _Apple's mom? What is she doing here?! Wait. OH MY GODMOTHER._ Apple had been kidnapped! But how did this happen?

"What do you mean you have everything in control?" Raven's voice sounded imposing and equally firm. "Apple's _gone!_ And you have no idea where she is! You just don't want to involve other people because you're afraid of them judging you if they found out-"

"Young lady, I am a queen! I know exactly what I'm doing," insisted Snow in her queenly voice. "I have the resources-"

"Forget your resources!" snapped Raven, "Apple's in _danger_ and we don't have time to waste. Cerise and I are going to go look for her with or without your approval." Snow remained quiet.

"Please, bring my granddaughter back," said the other voice worriedly.

"We will," promised Cerise.

Briar bit her tongue and escaped back into the bedroom. She needed to go back to her dorm room. She didn't belong here. No, not now. She was going to help save Apple, too.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" raged Raven for the umpteenth time as Nevermore navigated through the skies. "Apple's her own daughter, but she acts like she doesn't care at all!"

"Don't let her get under your hood," said Cerise loudly over the wind, "we'll find Apple."

"I don't even understand. How did someone manage to even find Apple all the way out here?" frowned Raven, looking down at the treetops. "It's obvious Snow purposely hid her from the rest of the world, so how did Apple's kidnapped know where to look for her?"

"We'll be sure to ask them that when we take them down," assured Cerise confidently, "they won't get away with this."

"Right." Raven nodded. "Nevermore, let's speed it up, girl!" Nevermore yipped and obeyed.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"Not really. I don't even know where we're going. I guess I'll have to come up with something when we get there." Raven pressed her lips together. Unlike her mother, Raven wasn't good at the whole scheming and planning thing. She'd just have to work with what she had.

"Look! Up ahead!" exclaimed Cerise, pointing forward. Nevermore was quickly approaching a giant dark castle atop a hill. "That has to be where Apple is."

Raven bit her lip. This had to mean trouble. Though Raven wasn't an expert with magic, she could sense a dark energy coming from the fortress. Apple's kidnapper was powerful. Very powerful. And considering the situation they were in, Raven would probably have to deal with whoever the energy belonged to, and she wasn't excited about that.

Cerise inhaled deeply. "Apple's definitely here. Even in the air, I can smell her scent. So we won't attract unwanted attention, let's go ahead and land Nevermore for her safety."

Raven agreed. "Then we can sneak into the castle ourselves, find Apple, and get out of here before anyone notices." Though to be honest, she didn't even believe her own words. But she stayed quiet as she steered her dragon towards the forest below.

Nevermore's feet sunk into the muddy earth, and the girls slid off her back. "You're worried about something," said Cerise, observing Raven. "Don't try to deny it—I can smell fear."

Dang it. The dark princess hesitated. "I…I can sense someone else in that castle. And they're strong. _Really_ strong. I don't know if my magic can stand a chance against theirs."

Cerise rested a hand on her BFFA's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're stronger than you think, and you don't have to worry. I'm with you all the way. We'll get through this together."

Raven couldn't help but smile. It really helped to have a supporting friend by her side. That's why she had to find Apple, who had been without a friend for all these months. "Thanks. That means a lot. Now, let's go find Apple," declared the dark princess, regaining her confidence.

 **XXX**

 _She's lying. She's lying. She has to be. My mother would never do something as cruel as that._

Apple fell to her knees in the middle of the dark corridor, burying her face in her hands.

 _This isn't true. This isn't true. This isn't true._

Queen Valentine had to be lying. There was no way Snow White would be so heartless. It was just… _impossible._ The stories said Snow was kind, softhearted, and compassionate. Not ruthless, coldhearted, and selfish.

The princess began to cry. Although she didn't want to believe it, a part of her knew Valentine was telling the truth. Apple lived with Snow all her, and she knew just how the queen could be. When it came to what she wanted, Snow _always_ made sure she got it no matter what she had to do. She took the adjective _ambitious_ to a whole new level.

The princess cried harder, not caring if her controllably weeping gave away her hiding place. But from the attitude Valentine had shown so far, it was clear she had no intentions of keeping up with Apple's whereabouts.

Why was all of this happening? Ever since Apple was a little princess, she thought everything about her life was perfect. Her mother, her story. That things would go happily ever after for her forever after.

Had she been living in a fantasy? A _lie_? Why didn't her mother tell her? Did she plan on keeping her wrongs secret forever, thinking no one would ever know the truth? What kind of queen thought like that?

Apple sniffled and hiccupped. Why was life so unfairest? Why couldn't everything and everyone just stick to the stories? Then these kinds of problems wouldn't exist.

"Get yourself together, Apple. You're a princess and a future queen," Apple whispered to herself between tears, "you can't collapse and cry every time something disenchanting happens. You have to keep your head high and continue looking forward."

Disregarding her weakness, the princess slowly stood to her feet with trembling legs. She had to escape this place. She had to get back to her grandmother before it was time for her to deliver the baby. But how? According to what she told Apple when they first met, Valentine kept all kinds of monsters in her fortress. And if Apple was bait for her mother, Valentine would unleash those monsters the second she caught Apple trying to run away.

 _Oh Daring, where are you?_ Where was her hero when she needed him most?

* * *

There was a troll guarding the door. And it was big.

"How are we supposed to get past _that_?" whispered Cerise. The girls had managed to sneak onto the castle grounds and were hiding behind a thicket of perfectly sculpted bushes, spying on the castle's main entrance.

Raven pressed her lips together. "I'll have to use dark magic," she admitted, cringing at the taste of those words rolling off her tongue. "Unless you have armor and a sword in the basket of yours."

"Dark magic? But Raven, you aren't comfortable with casting dark spells," argued Cerise, "maybe there's another entrance we can use. We'd be drawing too much attention by taking the front door anyway."

Raven nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the guard troll. "We can try looking for another way in, but if we can't…" She'd be forced to use that sleeping spell Baga Yaga taught her how to use last year.

Cerise inhaled deeply. "Apple's definitely in there. Let's hurry so we can get her out of here. I don't like the smell of this castle. It smells… _evil."_

So it just wasn't Raven who noticed. "Let's go," she said, ducking lower into the bushes. "There's gotta be some kind of little servants' entrance somewhere, right? If I know castles, the structures are always designed so the minors and workers can enter and exit the castle without drawing any attention. Maybe we can use one of those doors."

From behind, Cerise agreed. The two girls managed to sneak out of the thicket and across the garden. "Weird. I don't see any groundskeepers or anything, but everything looks well maintenance," observed Cerise, fingering the petals of a velvety rose as she and Raven cautiously navigated through the garden.

"With magic, you can basically achieve anything minus the labor." Raven frowned. "That's why a lot of people like my mother abide by it. And most of the time, it's also the cause of their own undoing."

"So if you did decide to use magic on that guard, what kind of spell would you use?" asked Cerise curiously.

"Something not too severe—a sleeping spell, maybe. But according to Baba Yaga, since I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen, my spells are way stronger than the average dark sorceress's. That being said, if I _did_ put a sleeping spell on that guard, he probably would've passed out for a few _years_ at the least."

"How do sleeping spells work anyway? Wouldn't the victim die of dehydration and starvation?"

"When a spell like that is cast on someone else, the magic enchants the victim's body and they no longer require the necessities of life. And when they finally wake up, they'll be in the same state they were in when the spell was casted." Though she didn't like using magic, Raven knew a thing or two about it. The Evil Queen had made sure her daughter was educated on all types of magics and their side effects (and how to get around them).

Eventually, the girls circled the castle and found a small gray door that was almost blending in with the structure. "We should be able to go through this way," said Cerise lowly, trying the iron handle. She was able to push the door open and the girls stepped into some kind of small, old kitchen.

"This must be a part of the servant's quarters," assumed Raven as Cerise closed the door behind them. "But where are the servants?" The kitchen was cold and felt abandoned.

"Gone, if there were any here in the first place. I don't smell any human scents. If people did once live here, it was a long, long time ago."

"Well, let's not pay attention to that. Can you still smell Apple?" Raven picked up a random hand mirror that was set on the old stone countertop. _I wonder who this belongs to._

"Mhm-mm. But she isn't the only one," warned Cerise. "I can smell two others. But they aren't close to Apple's location. If we hurry, we'll be able to get to her first."

"Alright. Well, let's get moving." Raven stuffed the hand mirror into her book bag as Cerise cautiously pushed open the small door by the small table.

"We're clear," whispered Cerise, gesturing for Raven to follow her out into the hall. The dark corridor was aligned with torches and creepy decorations that all screamed evil. Raven could feel dark presences and unseen shadows brushing against her body as if warning her to go back as Cerise and her nose navigated through the winding hallways.

And though there were all these creepy, disgusting sensations drifting about, Raven could feel something else. Something good. Something that was refusing to fall into the darkness and keep hope alive. Something that was shining through the shadows, emitting a light that felt unbeatable. That had to be Apple. Raven didn't know anyone else who could stay so cheerful even-

"Oof!" Cerise and Raven startled as Briar suddenly fell out of full-length mirror against the wall by a suit of armor.

" _Briar_?" exclaimed Cerise and Raven in unison.

"Guys!" Briar stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Am I glad to see you. What's going on?"

"Briar, what the hex are you doing here?" demanded Raven in a sharp whisper, putting her hands on her hips.

Briar fidgeted and bit her lip. "I mirror traveled here. I have an app on my phone that lets me hack into any mirror and-"

" _How_ did you find us? There's no way you just happened to 'randomly' pick that mirror on purpose. And what are you doing mirror traveling anyway?" Raven looked annoyed.

"I'm her friend, too!" blurted out Briar. "I knew you guys were trying to find Apple without me, so I planted a tracker in Nevermore's food so I could follow you."

"Ugh, I can't believe you! There's a reason we didn't tell you about-"

"Guys! It doesn't matter anymore," interrupted Cerise firmly, "like it nor not, we're all here now and we _need_ to find Apple. So there's no point in arguing when we all have the same goal. In fact, I think this will actually work out better for us. Since Briar has that hacking app, we'll be able to send Apple back to her grandmother and mother in no time."

Raven glared at Briar. "Fine," she spat somewhat harshly. She didn't want Briar with them, because Apple had yet to tell her about her situation. That was, if she wanted Briar to know. "Let's just find Apple-"

She was interrupted as a sharp cry came from around the corner. "That sounded like Apple!" gasped Briar, running around the corner. Raven and Cerise followed after her to find Apple on her knees clutching her stomach in pain. "Apple! What's wrong?" cried out Briar, rushing to her BFFA's side.

"B-Briar! Wh-what are you doing here?" managed Apple as if she was in pain, doing her best to cover her stomach with her arms.

"I came to help Cerise and Raven…Apple! Y-your stomach! You're-"

"Now's not the time, Briar!" snapped Raven, pushing Briar aside. She bent down to Apple's level. "Apple, what's wrong? Is it coming?"

Apple bit her lip and nodded. "M-my water broke before I was kidnapped by Archer and-" She cringed at a labor pain. "It's coming for sure."

Raven smacked her forehead. "This is bad, this is bad!" she panicked, "I don't know how to deliver a baby!" She started to pace nervously. "I'm not a doctor and I don't think magic can help us out-"

"Raven! Pull yourself together!" snapped Briar much to the other girls' surprise. "Like it nor not, Apple's baby is coming and we have to help her. Cerise! Can you find a quiet room we could use?"

Cerise nodded. "On it."

"Raven! Help me stand Apple up!" ordered Briar, taking one of Apple's arms. "And prepare yourself; want to or not, we're about to deliver a baby."


	29. Chapter 29

"B-Briar," managed Apple, reaching out for her BFFA's hand. "I-I wanted to tell you b-but-"

Briar took the princess's hand and squeezed it. "It's alright; I kind of had a feeling this was the case anyways." Apple was about to apologize again, but Briar shushed her. "Shh. Save your strength," she advised. "Just breathe."

At that moment, Cerise and Raven entered the room. "We got it," said Raven seriously, setting the bowl of water on the nightstand beside the bed. "We found a well outside. It's not warm but…"

"Don't worry; it'll do," nodded Briar. Apple cried out in pain as she experienced another contraction. "Calm down, Apple. It's gonna be okay. Cerise, get the blankets ready. I think she's ready!" ordered the princess. The four were operating inside a quiet bedroom Cerise had found, and were preparing to deliver the baby.

"I can't do this! I can't do this," panicked Apple, tears streaming down her face. "I-I don't know what to do or-"

"Apple, calm down. You're going to get through this," promised Briar softly, who was sitting in a creaky wooden chair beside the bed. She glanced over at Raven and Cerise near the bureau. "Do we have everything?"

"I think so," responded Raven, "we found clean blankets in the bureau, scissors in the nightstand, and a wash pan." Though she sounded determined, Briar could see the worry clouding in her eyes.

"Good, good. Apple, are you ready?"

"I-I think so. Th-the pressure. It's in-intense." Apple was breathing so heavily, it sounded hard for her to speak.

"Alright. Cerise, I need you to pull off Apple's pants," directed Briar calmly, "Apple, are you comfortable in that position?" Trembling, Apple nodded. "Okay, let's get started." The girls could've used Briar's hacking app to take Apple back to her grandmother's so she could have the baby there but according to Raven, magic was unpredictable and could put the baby in danger. And the girls didn't want to risk that, so they had no choice but to assist Apple in childbirth.

After Cerise successfully pulled off Apple's pants, Briar moved her chair to the foot of the bed. Apple's face turned red. Briar could imagine it was embarrassing for Apple to have someone looking at her private, but it had to be done.

"Ready when you are, Apple," she said as Raven and Cerise both took one of the princess's hands.

"Oh-okay." Apple nodded, shut her eyes, and started pushing, screaming in pain each time. "I-I ca-can't do it. I can't do it," she panicked again, breathing hardly.

"Yes you can, yes you can. Just keep pushing. You're doing great," encouraged Briar. "Keep breathing and-"

 _BOOM!_

The ground suddenly shook. "What was that?" asked Apple alertly in between breaths.

"Apple, keep pushing. Raven, Cerise, I can handle things here. Go outside and see what's happening. I have a feeling whoever owns this castle just found out we're here."

"Val-Valentine. Sh-she's trying to use me as bait for my mother," gasped Apple after another painful push. "We won't be able to escape."

Raven put on a serious face. "Don't worry about anything, Apple. Just keep pushing. Cerise and I will find out what's going on," assured Raven. She clenched her fists and they became aflame with purple magic. "I might not like using magic, but no one harms my friends."

* * *

"Something's happening," said Raven knowingly as she and Cerise cautiously crept through the dark, chilly corridors. "That negative energy we sensed—it's getting stronger."

"Apple said they're using her as bait," recalled Cerise thoughtfully. "So Snow will come looking for her daughter. Maybe the two know each other somehow?"

"Very good! Maybe you two aren't dumb after all!" announced a voice. A man appeared in a whirl of magic a few feet ahead of Raven and Cerise, startling them both.

"Who are you?" demanded Raven, "the mastermind behind all of this?"

"What? Goodness, no." The man laughed lightly. "I'm all but a mere servant. And my mistress sent me to get rid of the two of you." He winked. "But don't worry. I'll go easy on you since you're both girls."

"Great. That's just what we need: one more sexist," growled Cerise.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends," said Raven boldly, stepping forward. "This fight is between you and me."

The man's eyes bored into Raven. "You look just like her," he marveled, "the angel of darkness herself. The bringer of destruction and chaos. The empress of the darkness. The-"

"Yeah, we get it. I look like my mom," interrupted Raven, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to fight you. We don't have to be enemies."

"Oh, but we do. Your friend's mother took something away from my mistress and such behavior is inexcusable. Now, you must pay for her actions!" The man clapped his hands, creating a sonic wave in their direction.

"Cerise, watch out!" Raven pushed her BFFA aside and ended up taking the attack. The dark princess screamed as the wave hit her, throwing her backwards onto the floor.

"Raven, are you okay?" Cerise was at her friend's side in seconds.

The dark princess slowly sat up, rubbing her aching ears. "Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna have to fight this guy; he's dangerous and I'm not going to let him hurt Apple again."

The man took a few steps forward. "Then it's a fight then?" He bowed, mocking chivalry. "In that case, I'm Archer and I'm a friend of our dearest Apple White. Perhaps when I'm finished with you, I'll make her mine." He licked his lips in a perverted manner.

"You _are not_ putting a _finger_ on Apple!" Raven was back to her feet in a split second. "What do you people even want with her? She didn't do anything to any of you."

Archer looked annoyed. "She is the result of deceit. A lie. It's because of her mother my mistress and her creatures are condemned to the darkness, never to see daylight again!" he exploded, "prepare to die!" He shot a supersonic wave at Raven, who was able to dodge it this time.

 _Boom!_

The ground shook again, rattling the entire fortress. "What was that?" cried out Raven, grabbing hold of a table.

Archer, who appeared unshaken, laughed evilly. "That was the sound of your death! As we speak, Queen Valentine's minions are awakening! And they will not rest until they find and dispose of the intruders!"

"Uh…Cerise?" Raven looked at her friend for clarification.

The wolf girl inhaled deeply. "I…I can smell them! They're… underground?"

"Bingo! And they'll be up here any minute. Now—Cerise, was it?—you seem to have a beyond-normal sense of smell. Exactly how many of my mistress's creatures are there?"

Cerise growled at him, but smelt the air again. "Dozens. And dozens. An army's worth."

"Aha! Right again!" Archer applauded. "You're smart!"

Raven cringed. "That can't be good." That was bad news for sure. What about Apple? If Raven and Cerise didn't handle things fast both she _and_ her baby would be goners."

* * *

 _Boom!_

"Wh-what was that?" quivered Apple between hard breaths, sweat glistening on her face.

Briar gritted her teeth. What were Cerise and Raven doing? "It's nothing. Just keep pushing," she directed, "don't pay attention to that. In fact, don't pay attention to anything but this."

"B-but Briar! I'm…I'm scared," whispered Apple, trembling. "I-I don't-"

"Apple, you're doing great. I know a lot's going on right now, but don't think about any of it. All you need to think about is your baby," encouraged Briar in a strong voice, "it's all that matters."

Apple sniffled. "R-right."

"Good. Now keep pushing. I think I see the head." She positioned her hands in front of Apple's private. "I'll catch it when it comes out."

"Br-Briar?" wheezed Apple, gasping for air.

"Yes, Apple?"

"Th-thank you. For everything."

Briar allowed her lips to curl into a smile. "I'm your best friend forever after. I'll always be here for you no matter what. How, keep pushing. You're almost there. In a few minutes, you'll have a beautiful baby boy or girl to cradle and love forever after."

And Briar would, too.

* * *

Cerise and Raven ran down another corridor, dodging the sonic wave flying down the other.

"I don't mean to put you out of your comfort zone, but this would be a great time to use some spells!" breathed Cerise, adjusting her hood.

"I know, I know! Just…give me a minute!" Breathing heavily, Raven's mind raced. What spell was she even supposed to use? A sleeping spell? A pain spell? A paralyzing spell? No, all of that sounded like stuff Raven's mom would do. But what choice did she have?"

"Come out, come out wherever you are," called Archer's upcoming voice in a singsong way.

"Shoot! He's getting closer," muttered Raven, "let's go." The girls took off down the hallway, often looking over their shoulder to make sure Archer wasn't following them.

"Looking for me?!" his voice suddenly called out.

The girls slid to a halt as Archer appeared at the end of the corridor. "You thought you could run away from me?" he giggled, "tell me where Snow is and I'll be compassionate enough to let you live."

Cerise gave Raven a look as if requesting something and the dark princess nodded, granting permission. "Why do you want to harm Snow White? What did she ever do to you?" demanded Cerise.

Alright, Cerise was buying Raven some time. Now would be the time to strategize. There was no way the girls could escape the castle without running into Archer. They could try leaving through Briar's hacking app, but Archer and his "mistress" would probably be able to track them that way. Besides, they couldn't leave Nevermore in the nearby woods. And passing through a portal like that could harm Apple's baby.

It looked like fighting Archer was the only way they could get away.

"….and then my mother and father died…" Archer was saying.

A spell was their last resort. While Archer was enthusing about his back story, Raven considered the possibilities. _This fool captured Apple. There's no way I'm letting him get away with this._ Raven clenched a fist. It wouldn't be wrong to use her magic to defend the innocent, would it?

"…and then I actually found out my aunt actually killed my mother because she wanted my father…"

 _Boom!_

The ground shook again, indicating that the queen's forces were getting closer. They didn't have much time left! Then it was decided.

"…then my father found out about my aunt, who worked as a maid for Queen Snow…"

While Archer kept babbling, Raven held her hands behind her back and began conjuring a spell. "With this spell, I call upon the past," she muttered, feeling her fingers tingle with magic.

"Wait a second! You're up to something!" realized Archer, "no one ever wants to hear my detailed back-"

"And make these final words your very last!" Raven emitted a fiery purple spell at Archer.

The young man shielded his face with his arms. But instead of being thrown off his feet by Raven's spell, his body absorbed it. "Ha! Is that all you got?" taunted Archer, putting her fists on his hips. "You're no match for-" With a sudden _poof,_ a dark cloud encircled his body.

"Raven, what's happening?" asked Cerise, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You'll see."

From within Raven's magic fog, Archer cursed and shouted. Oddly, his voice got weaker and lower all the way to"goo goo gaga". The cloud immediately cleared out, revealing a small baby sitting where Archer had been standing. It was sitting in way-too-big clothes which were identical to the ones their adversary had been wearing.

"Raven, you turned him into a…baby?" Cerise smiled. "Nice one."

"I didn't want to cause him any pain, so I used a forbidden spell my mom taught me," explained Raven as baby Archer rolled around as he played with his feet. "So should we just leave him here? He is just a baby now."

Cerise growled at little Archer. "Let's leave him here. I don't think he can hurt himself or anything. But we can worry about him later. Let's go find Apple and see if she's alright."

"But what about the 'minions' he was talking about?" reminded Raven as the girls sprinted down the hall.

The second the girls turned the corner, they were confronted by an army of trolls and other hideous monsters. Some of them had torches and pitchforks while others had giant hammers slung over their shoulders. "You mean them?" gulped Raven, taking a step back. She didn't know whether to run or stand her ground. If they did choose to run, one of the monsters could probably catch them in seconds.

"So you're the intruders!" An imposing woman took a step forward. "What a disappointment. I hexpected Snow."

"You're the one behind this!" Raven gritted her teeth.

"Yes, yes. And you must be here for your disgraceful friend Apple." The woman held up her sceptre. "Well, I am Queen Valentine and you won't ever escape this place with your lives!" From behind her, her lackeys growled and pounded their chest savagely. "However, there is a way you and your friends can escape my fortress." Queen Valentine calmed down. "Bring me Snow White, and you all will be free to depart."

"We're not doing _anything_ for you!" Raven pressed her lips together. This was all nothing but foolishness. Why did Apple have to suffer for whatever sins her mother committed in the past? Why did she have to pay the price for the wrongs of Snow? It was all just so…so wrong! And unfair!

"R-Raven? Are you okay?" asked Cerise, eyeing her BFFA cautiously.

The dark princess clenched her fists and they became aflame with dark magic. "You have _no_ right to be doing this to _anyone_!" she shouted at Queen Valentine, "you stooped as low as attacking innocent people all because of what? A vendetta you probably once had with Snow White?"

"You know nothing about my past!" erupted Queen Valentine in return. "That harpy Snow put me through torture and torment! She ruined my life and happily ever after! She took _everything_ away from me! No one should be defending her! Especially not you, Raven Queen! You say you don't want to be evil! You say you want to defend the weak and help the helpless! But here you are defending such an evil woman! You're nothing but a joke!"

"Me? A _joke?_ I'm _not_ defending Snow White! I don't know what she did, and I really don't care!" Raven bit her lip, her rage building up inside her. "But when you dragged Apple into the mix, you also dragged _us_ in. I know for a fact Apple wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt you, yet you used her like your simple pawn and expected no consequences to come out of it!"

Valentine glared death at Raven. "You tire me with your pointless chatter. The time has come for me to eliminate you permanently!" She pointed her sceptre forward. "Charge, my monsters! Kill these two girls, find Apple, and then kill her on sight! My plans _will not_ be halted! Snow _will_ come and I will end her swiftly!"

The beats and trolls behind her gave out their warrior cry, and charged past their queen at Cerise and Raven. "Rave, we gotta go!" cried out Cerise, reaching out for her BFFA.

"No!" Raven pulled away from Cerise. "I'm not running away from them! I won't let this continue to go on!" Magic coursing through her veins, Raven outstretched her hands and chanted a quick spell she didn't even know she knew. "With this spell, I'll end this fight, and win the day much to your despite!" With an unstoppable force, Raven used both hands to chuck the spell at Valentine's upcoming minions.

The spell only hit one monster, but somehow spread throughout the others like a disease. One by one, they each froze into place and a thick sheet of stone expanded all over their bodies. Just as the last troll was readying to wham Cerise and Raven with his giant hammer, his whole body stiffened and turned into stone just like the others.

"What? How is this possible?" Valentine backed away, her eyes beholding her now defeated army. "No one can defeat my army! No one!"

Raven immediately calmed down, breaking out of her rage. "I-I did that?" she stammered, shaking at the results of her power. She looked down at her hands, completely shocked by her own magic.

Valentine let out a sound of annoyance. "You won't get away with this, Raven Queen! Anyone can perform a stone spell." She held up her glowing staff. "But can you stand a chance against _my_ power?"

Raven gulped, all of that sudden courage fading away. She'd never gone against another sorceress before. That being said, there was only one thing to do. "Run!" cried out Raven, whip-turning and sprinting down the corridor along with Cerise.

"Raven, what you did back there! That was awesome!" complimented Cerise as she ran past Raven with her wolf speed.

"Th-thanks," wheezed Raven, "I-I don't know how that happened. I just got angry and then the next thing I knew, I was casting a spell."

"So, how are we supposed to defeat her?" asked Cerise with a howl, obviously enjoying the action.

"COME BACK HERE! THIS IS MY CASTLE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" raged Queen Valentine's voice from somewhere behind them.

"I-I don't know," admitted Raven, huffing and puffing as they turned another corner. "Maybe we can-" She stopped short as she and Cerise came upon a dead end.

"There's nowhere else to run! You're trapped!" triumphed Valentine, appearing in a whirl of magic about twenty feet away. "You were foolish for defying me!" The queen began to conjure a sphere of magic. "Now you're going to pay. I don't care if you are the Evil Queen's pitiful daughter. Your strength doesn't even compare to my own!"

Raven's mind raced. They only had a few seconds to act or they'd be vaporized! But what could they possibly do against someone like Valentine? Raven could try fighting, but that probably wouldn't help. Valentine was far too-

" _Because of her mother my mistress and her creatures are condemned to the darkness, never to see daylight again!"_

Archer's words echoed through her head. Could that mean…? Of course! Why didn't Raven think of that before?

Why Valentine continued to chant the last of her spell, Raven set to work on her own. "With this spell, I will hereby destroy," she chanted quickly, turning around to face the wall. Behind her, Valentine started to chant faster as if attempting to beat Raven at magic conjuring. "And put an end to your malicious ploy!" shouted Raven, throwing her complete spell at the wall before her.

In response, the spell acted as a wrecking ball and created a giant hole in the wall. Evening light from the setting sun flooded into the castle, illuminating the hall with newfound hope. "What? NO!" yelled Valentine, dropping her staff, staggering backwards, and shielding her face with her hands.

"This cannot be!" she cried out as her body began to shrivel like a prune. The woman turned to flee but was too weak, thus falling to her knees. "I am Queen Valentine! I cannot die!" she panicked and cried as her wrinkled skin started to melt like a popsicle in the sun. "I will not be de-" The rest of her body melted into a white puddle under her clothes.

For a second, Raven and Cerise just stared at the remains of their fallen enemy as if taking a moment to register the day's events through their heads. "Did she just…?" trailed off Cerise.

Raven nodded. "She did."

"But how did you know?" Cerise glanced at her BFFA.

"I just thought back on what Archer said about Valentine never being able to see daylight again," explained Raven as the girls turned to watch the setting sun sink into the trees in the horizon. "She must've been cursed to dwell in the shadows forever."

"Do…do you think Snow did it?"

Raven shook her head. "I know Snow's done a lot of things, but I don't think so. Something else happened." They stood in silence for a moment as they watched the oranges and pinks expand across the sky. That was when they remembered something:

"Apple!" they both exclaimed in unison. Jogging around the puddle on the floor, the girls sprinted down the corridors. "Uh…which room are Apple and Briar in again?" asked Raven unsurely as they passed through door-aligned halls.

Cerise sniffed the air. "Don't worry; I'm still picking up their scent. Just follow me." The wolf girl increased her speed, zipping ahead of Raven.

"Wait up!" Raven turned another corner and immediately recognized it as the one she and Cerise first patrolled.

"In here!" Cerise gestured for Raven to follow her into the room at the end of the hall.

Suddenly feeling anxious, the dark princess jogged into the room. Her lips immediately curled into a smile at the sight of Apple weeping with joy as she held her newborn baby close. Briar was at her BFFA's side, smiling proudly.

"It's a girl," announced Briar, beaming widely. The beautiful little baby was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping soundly.

"What's her name?" asked Cerise softly, smiling down at the bundle of joy.

Raven saw a look of uncertainty on Apple's face for a split second. The battle wasn't won yet; she'd still have to deal with her mother and Sparrow. The dark princess couldn't help but feel proud as Apple replaced her worried expression with one of happiness. Raven knew the princess was going to pull through no matter what happened. She was going to be there for her baby always, and wouldn't be shaken by whatever life threw at her. She would make a good mother for sure. But how was the story going to go from here on out? Eh, that wasn't something to worry about now. Apple's life wasn't a fairytale; it was her story. And it was hers to control. Hopefully, she'd realize that one day.

Apple looked around the room at all the smiling, supporting faces. "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now and decided to settle with Daphne Ann. Daphne Ann April Hood." And with that, she sealed the name into the precious baby with a kiss on her forehead.

May 7th.

That date was not only the new baby's day of birth.

It was also the start of a new chapter for both Apple and her daughter. And though Raven wasn't psychic, she knew both of their futures were bright. Very bright.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hi there." Apple smiled down at her daughter as she opened her eyes for one of the first times. They were bright blue-green and brimming with wonder. Being a newborn and incapable of words, little Daphne Ann just quietly stared up at her mother, searching her eyes. According to Grandmother White, Apple had to stay close to the baby for the next day or two so the baby would become familiar with her mother. But what about the father? Ever since Raven and the other girls brought Apple back to her grandmother's mansion, that question had been bugging her.

Now that the baby was born, Sparrow needed to be contacted immediately. He w _as_ the father for crying out loud! But Apple was too frightened and tired to ask her mother. It didn't take a psychic to know Snow was more than displeased with her daughter. All she'd done when the girls returned was ask Apple if she was alright, inspect the baby with Grandmother, and seclude herself in her office.

Was Apple really that disgraceful? Tears began to well in the princess's eyes. She knew she failed her mother as a heiress and daughter, but Apple _needed_ Snow now. There was no way she could raise a baby by herself. There was always Grandmother, but Apple yearned the support from her actual mom as well. And again, what about Sparrow? Didn't he want to become a part of Daphne Ann's life? And his parents? Did they even _know_ their son had managed to get a girl pregnant at school? Back when she first found out she was expecting, Apple couldn't face Maid Marian in Damsel-in-Distressing for _at least_ two weeks.

Though Snow was acting otherwise, this was no light matter and it definitely couldn't be ignored forever after. And the fact that the baby was born of two different fairytales would no doubt cause a dispute between both the Hoods and the Whites. These next few months weren't going to be easy for sure. But thankfully, Apple didn't have to worry about it too much; she had good friends who would be there for her and little Daphne Ann no matter what. That was something she knew would never change.

The baby gave a little yawn and closed her eyes for another nap. Apple yawned, too. It had been a long day and both of them were in need of some shuteye. The princess slowly rose from the rocking chair and gently set the baby down in her cute little white basket on the bed. "Night-night," she whispered, planting a kiss on her new daughter's forehead.

While her daughter drifted off to sleep, Apple sighed and sat down on the bed beside Daphne Ann's basket. What was she supposed to do now? Things were just going to get harder from this point onward. If it wasn't for the support from her grandmother and friends, Apple would be alone. It was obvious Snow didn't want anything to do with Apple or the baby, and Apple found that somewhat unfair. Daphne Ann was her new granddaughter! Her own blood! Didn't she want to protect and nourish her? What did it matter if Daphne Ann was part commoner? She was still technically a princess.

Maybe that wasn't the problem. Maybe the problem was Apple. Snow had put a lot of work into raising her daughter to be the perfect heiress and princess. She never intended for her daughter to sleep with a commoner and give birth to a baby at such a young age. She'd trusted Apple. And Apple let her down.

And now because Apple's mistakes, both she and Daphne Ann were going to face some bumps in the road ahead. And what about their stories? Would Apple still get hers? Earlier, Raven told Apple all about her decision to be a rebel again and the headmaster's deception. Beside the fact that Raven wasn't going to be Evil Queen anymore, was Apple still worthy of living happily ever after? And what of Daphne Ann's story? Would she be Apple's or Sparrow's heiress? What if Apple married Daring further along in her story? What if they had a girl together? Would she inherit the Snow White tale or the story of Robin Hood?

She couldn't be Sparrow's heiress; the tale of Robin Hood was for a hero, not a delicate princess. Oh, this was so confusing! Why was life so unfairest?

"Apple, dear? Is everything okay?" called her grandmother's gentle voice from the hallway. Her somewhat wide figure appeared in the doorway, and Apple automatically calmed down.

"Yeah. I was just…thinking." Apple looked up at the wall clock. It was close to midnight. Cerise and Raven were going to spend the night, and Briar had already gone back to Ever After High using her hacking app. She'd promised to come back in the morning, and Apple was looking forward to her company. It'd been forever after since they last saw each other and had a lot of catching up to do.

Grandmother White settled down into the rocking chair and stared off into space as if in deep thought. "Don't worry. Snow will calm down in time. She's just upset, and has a right to be."

Apple nodded understandingly. "I shouldn't have been so careless. But at the same time…" She glanced at sleeping Daphne Ann. "I don't regret anything. Now, I have a beautiful little princess. I just wish Mom would understand. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to disappoint her, you, or Daddy." Her eyes began to well with tears. "I wanted to be perfect just like her. I wanted my story more than anything. I wanted to make her proud."

Grandmother nodded, looking somewhat guilty. "Snow is not perfect. She's human just like the rest of us. And as human beings, we always make mistakes. We're destined to make them every once in a while. But the important thing is that you learn from them."

Apple nodded in agreement. 'I've learned my lesson alright. I just hope Mom can forgive me." Grandmother opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated as if now wasn't the time to speak. Apple was about to ask her if something was bothering her, but Raven and Cerise entered the room.

"Shh," said Apple, pressing a finger against her lips and gesturing towards the sleeping baby. "She's sleeping."

"Me and Cerise were thinking," informed Raven lowly, taking a seat on the floor. "Something has to be done about Sparrow, regardless of what Snow says. No disrespect, of course." She looked at Grandmother White, who bobbed her head as if telling Raven to go on. "We know Snow took your phone away, but we still have ours. We can call Sparrow for you," offered Raven in a low whisper as Cerise silently closed the door for safety measures. "Your mom's still downstairs, so she won't hear anything if you make it quick."

Apple's stomach started to feel queasy. Would she just go and defy her mother's direct order? She'd made it clear communications with Sparrow was forbidden. "Wh-what am I supposed to say?" she asked unsurely, "and didn't you say he's with Poppy now? What if he doesn't care anymore?"

"Who cares what he thinks. The important thing is that you tell him about this. About Daphne Ann." Raven took out her Mirrorphone. "And even if he doesn't want anything to do with you or her, at least you won't feel guilty anymore. Everything else would be on him."

Apple shook her head. "N-no! I can't! My mom told me not to and even if she hadn't, I-"

"Apple. Daphne Ann has _two_ parents. You and Sparrow. For her sake, you _need_ to talk to Sparrow so you won't regret it later," Raven held out her phone to Apple. "take the call."

The princess's legs began to tremble. "I-I can't!" she refused, panicking. "I haven't spoken to him forever after! I can't outright say: 'Sparrow, I had our baby. What are we going to do now?'"

"Yes, you can. That's all you have to do, really. You don't owe him an explanation or anything." Raven pressed her lips together. "Just see if he wants to become a part of your daughter's life."

"N-no. Daphne Ann's a princess. She'll do just fine without Sparrow," insisted Apple against her will.

"Apple! Quit being so selfish!" snapped Raven in a whisper, "this isn't about you. It's about her." She pointed at Daphne Ann's basket. "You can't keep her from the truth. That's completely unfair. How would you like it if you didn't know who your real father was?"

A shocked expression spread across Grandmother's face, and she turned paler than what she already was. Apple looked down at her feet and a few of her tears fell from her tears and melted into her slippers. "I…I guess I'd be upset with my mom. I'd be confused," she admitted, knowing it was the truth.

"Exactly. And so Daphne Ann doesn't experience those same feelings, you need to talk with Sparrow _now_. Take the call, Apple." Raven was looking at her BFFA with confident, unshaken, wise determination. Seeing her that way made Apple feel weak. Raven wasn't the mother in the case, yet she was still making wiser decisions than Apple. Did that mean Apple wouldn't make a good parent?

"O-okay." Though she was scared and weak, she took the phone from Raven. Sparrow's number was already dialed onscreen. All Apple had to do was press the green confirmation button to make the call. But before she did, she looked at all the supporting faces around her as if asking for their encouragement. She couldn't do this alone.

"Don't worry. If Sparrow acts like a butt, I'll straighten him out," promised Cerise with a faint, protective growl.

Apple sighed. This was the exact same way she felt that night she told Sparrow about her pregnancy. But she managed to do that, hadn't she? _Take a deep breath, Apple. Everything's going to be okay. You can do this!_

Well, here went nothing… The princess forwarded the call and pressed the phone against her ear, ready to explode with anxiety. While she waited for Sparrow to answer, she rehearsed what she was going to say in her mind.

"Yo, Raven," went Sparrow's sleepy voice on the other end. Just hearing him made Apple want to cry. The sound f his voice made her realize just how badly she missed him. "Why are you calling me so late at night? Maybe you want to confess to the Sparrow Hood how much you love and admire his-"

"Sparrow, it's me!" blurted Apple.

"White? Is that really you? Queen, you aren't pulling my leg are you?" demanded Sparrow, suddenly sounding awake.

"No, Sparrow. Th-this is me. Raven's letting me use her phone."

"Oh." There was an awkward moment of silence. "So where have you been? No one's seen you in ages."

"Th-that's not important. I called to tell you about Daphne Ann."

"Who the hell is that?"

"The baby, Sparrow. _Our_ baby." The words even felt wrong in her mouth.

"Oh" was Sparrow's weak, half-assed reply. "Listen Apple, I'm getting another call-"

"Wait! Don't hang up!" begged Apple, "we need to talk."

"Sorry, but Poppy's calling me. Don't want to keep my girlfriend waiting." And with that, the call ended.

Apple didn't even get a chance to give Raven her phone back before she was in tears. "I'm guessing that didn't go well," muttered Raven, accepting her phone from Apple.

"That…that _jerk_!" wept Apple, "h-he doesn't want anything to do with us. I could hear it in his voice."

"I'll be having a word with him tomorrow," assured Cerise upsetly, her eyes glowing yellow for a split second.

"No, don't. You cannot change his mind," spoke up Grandmother White, "he has to decide about this himself. What you say or do will not change anything or the situation."

"Was this why Mom didn't want me contacting him?" managed Apple between tears, "did she know he wasn't going to take responsibility?" Though to be honest, it didn't take a genius to know that.

"Well, at least you tried," insisted Raven, lips pressed together. "I kind of thought Sparrow would man up for once. But I guess it would take a miracle for that to happen."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" hiccupped Apple.

"Keep going on with life. Sparrow's a lost cause for now," replied Raven immediately, "until he decides to stop being an idiot, it's up to you to look out for and raise Daphne Ann. But don't worry; you have me, Briar, your grandmother, and Cerise. Whenever things get tough, you can always talk to us."

Apple nodded but the tears wouldn't stop coming. This was a royal disaster. Sparrow helped her make the baby, so why couldn't he help her take care of it? And unlike Apple, he had been in his right mind during that party. He could've stopped this from happening. And now, he wasn't even going to take responsibility for it. What kind of father didn't want to be there for his own daughter?

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. I didn't feel like it today.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Why is it called Falling Apples? Maybe in this story, it means the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Or maybe it means something bigger.**

 **By the way, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys didn't post reviews on my other stories asking me to update this one. I look at all reviews for** ** _Falling Apples._** **If you wanna talk about the story, you can just message me and I'll respond** **J** **I'm open to all suggestions and questions. Besides that, I wanna thank you all for the success of this story. We're about 500 away from 20,000 views! Chapter 1 has close to 6,000 reads, and I'm super excited about that! I never thought my story would be this popular when I stared it back in January.**

 **Anyways, sorry this is a short-ass chapter. I got bored with this and you guys were literally BEGGING for an update.**

 **XXX**

 _Another Few Months Later…._

"Have a nice day, sweetheart. Be good for Grandmother." Apple planted a kiss on Daphne Ann's soft, warm forehead. In response, the little baby squealed and reached up to touch her mommy's face. The baby was lying on her back on Snow's bed, giggling at just about everything she saw. Though only four months old, the baby already had a head full of red hair just like her dad (much to Snow's dismay). Actually, Daphne Ann really resembled Sparrow. Apple could see him in her eyes all the time. She would've been Sparrow's girl-clone if it hadn't been for her daintiness, white-as-snow skin, and her Grandmother Snow's facial features.

"Remember what we talked about," reminded Snow for the umpteenth time, not looking up from her documents. The queen was sitting on the bed with her reading glass on, skimming through some papers.

"I left school to study under a tutor at a private family mansion," recited Apple, sitting down on the bed next to Daphne Ann. "And I didn't like it that much, so I decided to come back to Ever After High the next school term. The reason I wasn't around all summer was because all this princess business is very tiring and I needed to get away from it all. Clear my thoughts and focus on what was really important: my destiny. I stayed away from social media because a true princess worries about the things that come first in life, and socializing shouldn't be her top priority."

Snow finally looked up and nodded her approval. "Good. That will have to do. No one should really have a reason to question that, correct? If someone questions the reason you had to leave so urgently the night of thronecoming without telling anyone of your whereabouts, just say you didn't want to risk revealing your plans so the media wouldn't follow."

Apple nodded. It sounded believable enough. Apple and her mother had literally spent the entire summer coming up with a good lie Apple could tell her classmates when she returned to Ever After High because everyone would no doubt have questions to ask. And to be honest, it wasn't them Apple was worried about. It was Sparrow, Poppy, and somewhat Duchess. Poppy—the poor girl—didn't know her boyfriend had a baby with the most popular princess in school. And Duchess would most likely set out to make Apple look bad again.

Though she knew the challenges would be tough, Apple was going to do whatever it took to keep her daughter safe. And that meant keeping her a secret for now. But what if she ran into Sparrow? Their confrontation was inevitable, and Apple couldn't keep Daphne Ann away from him _if_ he took interest in meeting her.

"Now, your social status has most likely decreased due to your absence. That being said, you're going to have to make up for lost time," announced Queen Snow as she picked up Daphne Ann and set her in her lap. She adjusted her glasses and fixed her gaze on Apple.

Apple nodded again. "Yes, Mom." She would do whatever it took to please her mom again. Though Snow had calmed down over the summer, Apple could still detect Snow's disappointed although she didn't really show it anymore.

"As for the baby, your grandmother and the fairies will look after her," went on Snow, "I'll be back at the castle with your father, but I'll visit often to make sure everything's fairest."

"Won't that be a little too much work for Grandmother?" asked Apple, slightly worried. Senior Queen White had already raised a daughter. Would it be fair to burden her with her great-granddaughter?

"Don't worry; Mother will love the company, I'm sure. You don't need to fret over the matter. I'll handle it as I said earlier. All you need to do is focus on your schooling and reputation."

"Alright." Though Apple wouldn't dare protest at this point, she knew that wasn't fair. Daphne Ann was Apple's responsibility. Her daughter. It wouldn't be right to not think about her. Though Senior Queen White was her great-grandmother, Daphne Ann deserved attention from _both_ of her parents.

"Now hurry along. The hybrid coach is waiting outside and I'm sure you're more than eager to get to school." Queen Snow smiled.

Apple forced a smile in return and hurried out of the room before Snow's motherly instincts told her something was wrong. Though Briar, Cerise, and Raven knew the truth, it would be hard to keep things a secret from everyone else. Especially since Maddie could somehow read thoughts, Kitty had the power of teleportation and invisibility, and there was always mischievous Faybelle with her dark magic…

Did Apple really want to go back to Ever After High? She had so much more to hide now. If she made _one_ mistake or bad decision, everything would be over. Her family's reputation would be ruined, and everything she worked for would be lost. Meaningless.

Ugh, why did this all have to happen to Apple? Yes, she was thankful for little Daphne Ann, but all of this was seriously too much. The princess was sure her own mother didn't even have this many secrets. Or did she? Apple recalled what Raven had said during last school term about everyone dishonoring destiny at some point. Maybe her mother could relate to Apple to some extent. But then again, the queen couldn't have a secret as scandalous as Apple's. No one did.

 **XXX**

Snow peaked through the curtains as Apple boarded the hybrid coach outside. The queen stayed hidden in the window and watched as the vehicle speed off down the dirt road. Seeing her daughter was gone, the queen sat back down at her desk and took out a sealed envelope. Little Daphne Ann was taking a nap in her crib and Senior Queen White was staring out of the window again, so Snow had enough time to work undisturbed.

Like the previous ones, the contents of the envelope were a letter and a few pictures. Atticus and Augustus had gotten taller over the summer and it looked like Atticus was growing a mustache. Seeing the both of them so grown up made Snow's heart ache. She'd missed so much of their lives already, and felt extremely guilty for it. But alas, things had to be that way.

Snow read over Adrian's words three times and took a look at the pictures again. Augustus was frowning in them just like he was in all the others. Snow could see the unhappiness and confusion in his eyes. And it was her fault he was experiencing such emotions. He had no idea about his true heritage or family. And if he ever were to find out, he'd be crushed completely.

But there was still hope. Around both his and Atticus' necks were the lockets Snow had given to them as little ones. She was honestly surprised they were still holding on to them. When Apple was packing earlier, Snow managed to sneak the girl's heart-shaped necklace into her bag. The necklace would give her strength and connect her to the family she didn't know existed.

 **XXX**

"Hey! Stop touching that, you punks!" warned Augustus as his younger cousins ran around the living room, putting their greasy hands on everything they came across. Curse Aunt Shirley for making him babysit her little demon spawns.

"Relax, Auggie. They're just kids," chuckled Atticus, flipping through the channels on the mirror screen. He was totally oblivious to the destruction their little cousins were creating around him.

"Shut up! Why aren't you helping?" snapped Augustus as the cousins traveled into the dining room.

"I am! I'm supervising," insisted Atticus, stopping on a channel that was showing girls in bathing suits. "I'm just doing it silently."

"I've been watching those little snots all day," complained Augustus as the cousins went out into the backyard next.

"So? I've watched you for seventeen years," pointed out Atticus, gluing his eyes to a girl in a yellow bikini. Augustus gritted his teeth. Now that his older brother had graduated from Beta Academy, things had been different. Their dad was with them less, and their grandmother was complaining and grumbling more. "By the way, I'm going out on a date tonight. You're in charge of the cousins' dinner."

"Hey! That's your job!"

"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you. One of my buddies has a sister who's single and-" He was interrupted as the cousins flew back into the living room with dirt all over them, tracking it everywhere. "You'd better get that up before Grandmother comes down," said Atticus inattentively, still gawking over the models onscreen.

Augustus growled. When it came to their family, Augustus had to do EVERYTHING. Now that Atticus was older, all he did was think about girls. And since their dad was out working all the time, Augustus had to look after everything. Sometimes, it wished there was someone else around who could share his burden.

But alas, his only sibling was the hopeless Atticus. Though he might've been hopeless, he was still Augustus' older brother. And it would always be like that no matter what.


	32. Chapter 32

Apple wanted to throw up the second the hybrid carriage pulled up in front of Ever After High. She was _that_ nervous.

She dug into her purse and took out her Mirrorphone. It felt so weird having the rectangular device in her hand again after all these months. With shaky hands, she pressed the small button on the side and watched the screen light up. This was her first time being on her phone in nearly a year, so it all felt so new to her. Memories washed over Apple like a wave hitting the beach when her screensaver of Holly and Blondie appeared onscreen. Boy, did she miss both of them like crazy.

The princess slid her thumb across the screen and drew a blank as the password field popped up. It'd been so long, she forgot her own code! Dang it. What was it again? Apple tapped in _enchanting_ , but the phone rejected her entry.

 _Think, Apple, think_! The girl smacked her forehead with her palm. What about _happily ever after_? **Wrong password** appeared above the password box after Apple tried the possible code. _Besties4ever_? **Wrong password.** _Loyal royals?_ **Wrong password.** _Apples?_ **Wrong password.** _Fairest?_

Apple exhaled with relief as the phone dinged and a page of her apps replaced the password screen. The girl logged into her contacts and gasped at the 1584 hexts in her inbox. She had a lot of catching up to do…

The girl sent her mother a quick hext about her arrival at school and stuffed her Mirrorphone back into her purse as the coach driver swung the door open for her. "Thank you," smiled Apple as she stepped out of the vehicle, her feet tingling at the familiarity of the manicured lawn under her heels.

Ah, Ever After High. It was good to be back. Filled with happiness and hope for a new future, the girl took in all the scenery. The simple things that she had overlooked last year were suddenly so appealing. She found the school's letter board charming and even the groundskeeper gnomes' looks of annoyance to be cute.

Because school wasn't starting for another week, only a handful of returning students were wandering about. The second they happened to look in Apple's direction, they pulled out their phones and began snapping pics of the near-forgotten princess. Not having been in the spotlight for almost a year, Apple nearly felt shy with all the cameras pointed at her.

Her cheerful mood enlarging, Apple gave her admirers a small wave and walked—no, _skipped_ across the front lawn over to the wide pair of stone steps leading into her school. Walking within the red carpet trailing down the staircase, the princess slowly proceeded into the school.

She nearly cried at the sight of all the lockers perfectly aligning the walls and the mirror screens mounted on every foundation-grown tree. The smell of floor polish filled her nose as she walked into the wide entrance hall. She was marveling over everything like a new student familiarizing herself with the surprises and wonders of her new school.

Not many students were around, making things easy for Apple. She had expected everyone to throw themselves at her the second she arrived, but it was obvious her friends had yet to return from their summer vacations. That being said, Apple would be able to settle down peacefully.

She was thankful for this, honestly. Now, she would be able to think things over in solitude. The princes still didn't know what she was going to do about Sparrow. It was going to be hard to talk to him since he was dating Poppy, so Apple would have to find a way to work around that. If Sparrow wanted anything to do with her in the first place.

Just _thinking_ about Sparrow made Apple's legs fell like gelatin. This school term was going to be hard, especially with all the secrets she had to keep. If she even dared make one mistake or got careless at any point, everyone would know everything and Apple's life would be ruined forever after.

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart," cooed Apple, staring at her Mirrorpad with love. Onscreen, little Daphne Ann simply smile-babbled and drooled on her fingers, looking at the camera with newfound curiosity. She was sitting in Snow's lap, completely fascinated by the new object before her.

"Now, considering you've been gone for so long, you'll need to be on your game if you want to appear at the peak of the popularity charts again," Snow was saying, looking over some notes she was holding. "As a White princess, this shouldn't be a problem for you but you can give me a call anytime you need some fresh ideas."

Apple nodded. "Thanks, Mom." She wasn't going to fail Snow again. She was going to work hard until she made her entire family proud. The princess was about to ask her mother about Sparrow when the door suddenly swung open a dog-sized Nevermore charged into the room. "I have to go," said Apple quickly, blowing a kiss at the screen. Daphne Ann giggled. "I'll call you back later," she promised, turning off her camera the same second Raven entered their room.

The dark princess startled when she saw Apple. "Apple? I didn't think you'd be here so early." She dropped her bags on the floor as Apple slid off her bed. The two girls embraced like they were lost sisters reuniting with each other, although they had just seen one another last week.

"Yeah, I wanted to come early so I could see everyone again." Apple beamed. "But it looks like I got here before them."

"Don't worry; Cerise is coming later on today. After she gets settled in, we can all go out like old times."

Gala crawled out from under the bed and ran over to greet her old buddy Nevermore. Like yipped at each other and bounced around, pumped by the joys of uniting. "That would be nice." Apple took her Mirrorphone out of her pocket. "I haven't hexted anyone yet; I guess I want to surprise everyone when they get back."

Raven then put on a serious face, meaning she was about to bring up something important. "What about Sparrow?" she questioned, sitting down on her bed.

Apple sighed and crossed her arms with frustration. "I don't know," she admitted, looking down at her feet. "I know he's with Poppy and everything, but I have to talk to him. But to be honest, I really don't want to. You remember my call with Sparrow May 7th. He just hung up on me like nothing was wrong."

Raven pressed her lips together. "I kind of feel sorry for you. Sparrow's completely irresponsible and isn't ready to be a dad. But since he is…"

"I'm stuck with him, whether I want to or not." Apple started to pace around their room. "But my mother doesn't want him anywhere near Daphne Ann. I guess she doesn't want Daphne Ann to know about her…um… 'non-royal' roots. Or maybe she just doesn't want Sparrow to hurt her or me. It's all _way_ t confusing. But I can't do anything about it."

"You're wrong, Apple. You _can_ do something about it." Raven gave Apple an encouraging look. "Try coming to Sparrow with the news of your baby. If he tries to push you away, stick to him like glue. If he ignores you, make sure you get his attention."

Apple bit her lip. "It won't work like that. I don't want to do anything wrong and risk putting Daphne Ann in danger. It's just-" She paused as someone knocked on the door. She was about to proceed to the door, but Raven stopped her.

"I'll get it," volunteered the dark princess, jumping up. The second she opened the door, Blondie's familiar voice filled the room.

"Hiya, Raven! Apple's back, right? Don't bother explaining things to me, because I already know _everything_."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Some of you might've cried because you saw the story was updated. I wanted to cry** _ **because**_ **I updated. Heck, it's been a long time. July 25** **th** **was the last time I updated, and that was a half-assed shotty-just-barely-a-thousand-words chapter. But let's just forget about all of that. The important thing is that I'm here and I'm here to stay! Thanks for all the support you all have given me. You encouraged me to go on with this story. Thus, I bring you this 10K-words chapter.I wanted to update two days ago on my birthday, Oct. 17, but that didn't happen. Then I tried to update the following day, yesterday( which happened to be my mom's birthday. We have back-to-back birthdays), Oct. 18. Again, that didn't happen. Then the next day (which is today), Oct. 19, I finally manned up and updated. Speaking of updating, it's really late right now. Nearly 9:30 at night...But anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **It's kinda weird. I got 6,000 new reads on this story even though I haven't updated. I thought people would forget about this story since it hasn't shown up on the update page in some time….**

 **Also, I think I might add in badass Apple from** _ **Spring**_ **Unsprung. Yeah, I got a lot going on, but I'll make it all happen. Until next time, dearest, loyal reader….**

 **BTW, now since I'm updating again, I just might as well enthuse about Ever After High. I've been watching it ever since…2013 I think? The latest webisode had been "Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie" at the time. And let me just say, I** _ **immediately**_ **became hooked. EAH has to be one of the only "girly" shows that actually has a descent plot. Everything else is all about fashion, rainbows, and junk but this series actually has a meaning. It calls girls to action about their place in society and encourages them to follow their hearts whether the consequences that lie ahead. And I think EAH has improved and maintained that purpose over the last 3 years. Boy, that was some time ago. When I first started watching, character profiles were called mirror blogs and there were only five—Cupid, Briar, Raven, Apple, and Maddie. The only dolls out at the time were basic Apple, Briar, Maddie, and Raven and Legacy Day Apple, Raven, and Briar. The Legacy Day episode hadn't even come out yet, the first book by Shannon Hale had been released, and you could have your own account and stuff without needing the mobile app. *sigh* That was a long time ago. Ah, good memories, good memories. Well, now that I'm back, it's about time I make some more…..**

 **Another btw, I changed the story image. It originally was that screenshot of Apple from the True Hearts Day special when they introduced her with her name in curly cursive, but I feel like I've had that one too long. Out with the old, in with the new….**

* * *

Raven froze.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she laughed nervously.

Blondie gave Raven her perky smile and rolled her eyes. "Silly. Don't you know secrets are never safe with the school's top reporter on the loose?" she giggled and welcomed herself into the girls' dorm room. "Apple! There you are!" exclaimed the blond, hurrying over and pulling her old friend into a tight embrace.

"Blondie! It's been a while," giggled Apple nervously, patting Blondie on the back as she squeezed her tighter. Over Blondie's shoulder, she gave Raven a terrified/confused look. In response, the dark princess shrugged and mouthed out _how should I know?_

"We have so much to talk about," said Blondie, finally pulling away. She looked Apple up and down. "You've gotten taller. And your hair's longer. And you look… _curvier_. The perfect appearance for the perfect princess." The reporter pulled her Mirrorpad out of nowhere and held it up to Apple's face, readying to start recording.

"Um, we haven't seen each other in a while! Instead of filming, why don't we use this time to catch up?" suggested Apple in a somewhat panicky-squeaky voice, lowering Blondie's Mirrorpad. She glanced at Raven for help, but the dark princess gave her a _you're-on-your own_ look and slipped out of their dorm room, quietly closing the door behind her. Apple honestly didn't blame the girl for not wanting to deal with Blondie.

"I know! But no one's captured camera footage of you in _months!_ Imagine how much of a popularity boost _Just Right_ will get when I post this mirrorcast on my website," pointed out Blondie, repositioning her camera in front of Apple's face. "We can still talk—my camera will just be recording it. No big deal."

Yeah. For _her._ Apple had _way_ too many personal things to keep private and when it came to the pressy reporter's relentlessness, Blondie would be able to get _anything_ out of her. That being said, Apple had to come up with an excuse quick. "Uh, I actually wanted to surprise everyone," she said, lowering Blondie's camera again. "When they get back from summer break."

Blondie raised an eyebrow and slightly frowned. "Oh okay." She immediately brightened back up. "But afterwards, I get to be the first to interview you, okay?"

Apple nodded, though she wasn't at ease just yet. "By the way…Earlier, you said something about knowing…. Everything?" she reminded, playing with her hair and trying hard to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"Oh, yeah. What I was saying was that you don't have to bother explaining where you've been for the past few months because I already know," explained Blondie, her big blond mane bouncing about with every movement of her head.

Apple wanted to pass out. How the hell (pardon her bad language, but she was _really_ stressed out right now!) did _Blondie_ find out about Sparrow and her pregnancy? Apple knew Briar and Blondie had stayed in touch over the summer, so could it be possible…No! Briar would never betray Apple like that! But who did? "Uh…wh-what's that?" asked Apple, trying hard to stop trembling.

"You found out you had a lost uncle who wanted to once again become a part of society and-"

Apple instantly calmed down. "No, that isn't what happened," she laughed, swelling with relief. For a second there, Blondie really had her worked up! And when she thought about it, it was silly to just assume things like that. Happy to know her daughter was safe (for now), Apple quickly explained the whole "story" to her BFFA. She was so relieved, she didn't even focus on the lie she was telling.

"Oh! That makes more sense than what Duchess was telling everyone," giggled Blondie after Apple got done explaining "things".

Apple became alert once again. "What? What did she say?" Could it be Duchess knew somehow? With her swan transformation, she could have easily stalked Apple or-No! That was impossible! She had been at the thronecoming dance when Apple left.

"She was telling everyone that you abandoned your destiny and ran off to marry a poor farmer whom you were madly in love with," replied Blondie in her no-big-deal voice. "I so need to have my camera ready when you confront her about it. Talk about royal gossip." She giggled. "Well, it was nice talking to you again. I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but I have a meeting with the Tech Club in a few. How about we meet up later at the Hocus Latte?"

Apple nodded half-heartedly, her mind wandering in other places. "Sounds great."

"Great! I'll send you a hext when the meeting is over. Charm ya later."

"Mhm-mm." Worry unsettled in the pit of Apple's stomach as Blondie exited the room. Duchess. She was going to be a problem. Now that Apple was back, the swan princess was most likely going to gun for her. Usually, Apple wouldn't worry too much about Duchess's jealously, but things were different now that Apple had a daughter. With a commoner. From a different fairytale.

When it came to making her look bad, Duchess was ruthless. And if she ever found out about Daphne Ann…

Apple cringed just thinking about the possibility. There was no way in the kingdom she was going to let anyone put her baby girl in danger. That being said, Apple had to take precautions.

From now on, she wouldn't discuss Daphne Ann in any of her hexts, emails, or phone calls just to be safe. With the help of the Tech Club, either of those could easily be hacked and Duchess knew so.

But Apple couldn't just push Daphne Ann out of her life. That would be wrong on so many levels. She was her mother for crying out loud and what kind of mother did that to her own daughter? The princess would just have to find another, _safer_ way to keep in contact with Daphne Ann. Maybe she could visit her during the weekends or something.

Apple's Mirrorphone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her inbox to see she had a new hext from Raven.

 **To: Apple  
From: Raven Q.  
** _Is she gone yet?_

Apple allowed herself to smile a little and hexted Raven a quick reply. It was good to be back. Although she had no idea what this school term had in store for her, she was going to take it like a true queen no matter what.

* * *

When Apple showed up at the Hocus Latte, the familiarity of the place almost washed her away. The fresh smell of coffee beans, the central tree where most of the village's fairies resided, the mirror screens showing _Just Right_. _Everything._

It wasn't until then Apple missed all of those in-between-shopping-trips coffee breaks her, Ashlynn, and Briar used to take. That was so long ago and yet Apple remembered those moments like they happened just yesterday. During all those months of isolation, memories like those were what kept Apple hopeful. And now that she was back at Ever After High, she was going to make even better, brighter memories.

"Hey, Apple!" called Blondie's voice, forcing Apple out of her daze. Apple's eyes drifted around until they locked on Blondie, who was seated at the metal wrought table by the big window.

"Hi, Blondie." Apple gave the girl a charming smile as she took a seat across from her.

Blondie slid a paper to-go coffee cup across the table over to her BFFA. "Double foam and extra apple caramel, just the way you like it," she winked, taking her Mirrorpad out of the purse in her lap.

"Blondie, you really didn't have to," beamed Apple as its familiar, calming smell filled her nostrils. It'd been so long since she last enjoyed a hocus latte. She slowly brung the cup up to her lips and tipped it forward so just a tiny bit of coffee dripped onto her tongue. The taste of that little drop filled her with a warming sensation.

"It was no problem, really," assured Blondie, tapping on her Pad's touch screen. "Hey, you know how you said you didn't want me to interview you until everyone else knew you were here?" Apple, who was busy enjoying her coffee, nodded slowly. "Well, I already took care of it. I mass hexted all of our friends _and_ everyone in the whole school about your arrival. I'm surprised your phone isn't about ready to explode yet with all those new messages you must be getting."

"Oh, I left my phone at home," explained Apple, setting the half-empty cup on the table. "I didn't want it to interrupt our reunion."

"Good, because I promised everyone a live stream of our interview," informed Blondie with a happy giggle, "I thought this would be a great place to do it since we're literally the only two people here. Besides the barista."

"But I wanted to-"

"I know, I know. You wanted to stay quiet about all of this until the others arrived so you could surprise them. Don't worry. I told them _first,_ so they'll all be watching the live stream when it starts. As of now, I already have a few _thousand_ people waiting for the live stream to begin," said Blondie excitedly, sliding her finger across her Mirrorpad's screen. "The chat box is literally _buzzing_ right now. All of your fans are dying to see your face again."

"Oh. I thought we were going to do the interview a little later, but okay." Apple smiled sweetly and charmingly. Blondie meant well and it _had_ been a long time since Apple was in the spotlight….

"Great!" Blondie held up her Mirrorpad up to her face. "We start in three, two, one!" Her Mirrorpad chimed _Just Right_ ''s theme song. "Hello, fellow fairytales!" announced Blondie, "I'm Blondie Lockes and today, I bring you a special episode of _Just Right!_ Live streaming with me today is none other than the most popular and now the most mysterious princess in Ever After—Apple White!" Blondie turned her Mirrorpad around so she could capture Apple's face in the camera.

Apple smiled and gave a tiny wave. "Hi, everyone. It's good to be back."

"No one's spotted Apple in nearly a year and here she is, suddenly appearing at Ever After High once again!" went on Blondie excitedly, "and now that she's back, we all have so many questions for her and we're about to get the answers right here, right now. Let's start with the biggest, most important question first: what's the story behind your disappearance from society?"

And that was when the lies began. "Well, I'd noticed that I was focusing too much on my social life instead of my destiny," she fabricated much to her dismay, "so I decided to get away from it all by going home. I was tutored and chose to stay away from social media until I got my mind together. I really felt bad about not telling my friends about my whereabouts, but I decided to keep everything secret so the media wouldn't follow."

"The perfect girl with the perfect life decides to shut herself away from the rest of the world? Sounds pretty… _suspicious_ to me," giggled Blondie, "is there anything _else_ you're keeping in the dark?"

Apple's heart began to pound in her chest like crazy. Oh godmother, oh godmother, oh godmother. _Come up with something quick, Apple_ , the girl panicked in her mind. "No, that's honestly the whole story. My life was just way too hectic at the time and I needed some time to myself."

"Well, I guess all that drama with you and Raven's story and stuff would become too much to handle at some point," considered Blondie with a nod. Apple calmed down but tensed back up when Blondie threw her next question at her: "Now since you're back and everything, how do you feel about Sparrow Hood dating Poppy O'Hair? If I can remember correctly, at one point there was a rumor floating about that you and Sparrow had a thing for each other…"

"Oh, uh, I think it's _fableous_ that Sparrow and Poppy are dating," the princess replied rather quickly, "since Poppy doesn't have a storybook destiny like her sister, so it's totally fine that she's forging her own path." That was the reply she'd have to go with. To be honest, Apple didn't know what to think about Poppy and Sparrow. She really didn't have the time to worry about their relationship, because she and Snow had spent all summer preparing for Apple's return to Ever After, society, and social media (the most important thing in Snow's book).

"Even if he isn't a prince?" pressed Blondie, "that's technically breaking the royal rules."

 _Which I've broken about a dozen times now._ "I can't tell other people how to live their lives," said Apple slowly, "all I can do is trust that their decision is the right one."

Blondie looked a little disappointed but bobbed her head. "And speaking of decisions, let's talk about you and Raven's story. In case you didn't know, Raven's gone all-out Rebel again and refuses to be the evil queen again. And considering that you want your destiny as Snow White but can't get it without Raven, you're back to where you started last year after Legacy Day."

Apple sighed. There was that too. Her life was really a royal mess right now. "I'm sure Raven and I'll be able to work things out," said Apple to the camera, "with a little patience and determination, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

"Well, I hope you work things out soon. Because you have yet to persuade Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends, the rest of us juniors haven't pledged to follow _our_ stories yet," pointed out Blondie, "what do you plan on doing about that?"

According to tradition, the students of fairytale characters had to have signed the Storybook of Legends by 10th grade, Legacy Year, but Apple's class was now in 11th grade and still hadn't sworn to follow their destines. That being said, it was only the seniors who were promised their destinies since they'd already signed. "Well, if you recall the whole thronecoming fiasco last year, the Storybook of Legends we were all supposed to sign was a fake," reminded Apple thoughtfully, "which means the real one is still missing."

"We all know that, silly," giggled Blonde with an eye roll, "I was wondering if you had any idea where the real one is or have any intent to search for it. Some of our sources say that it was _your_ family who stole the real Storybook so no one else but you can have a happily ever after."

Some sources? More like just one: Duchess Swan. And what the hex? She was _there_ when Milton Grimm's brother explained how the real Storybook of Legends disappeared, so how could she start such vile rumors? The princess forced a laugh. "C'mon, Blondie. We all know I'd _never_ do _anything_ like that. _Ever_. Besides, I am a hardcore encourager of following tradition. _Everyone_ should play their part; not just me."

She bit her tongue the second she saw Blondie's face light up. The princess had played right into the reporter's trap. "So you're saying you still think Raven's wrong for rebelling against her story?" questioned the perky blond excitedly, "and what about Ashlynn and Hunter? They came out as a couple not long after you disappeared. You're saying it's wrong for Ashlynn to date a huntsman when it's her destiny to fall in love with a regal prince?"

Apple drew a blank for a moment. How was she supposed to answer that? She couldn't just comment on her friends' personal lives like that. "like I said earlier with Poppy and Sparrow. All I can do is hope their decision is the right one," she said slowly, "and as for Raven, it's obvious she's not going to follow her destiny regardless of what I think, so there's really no point in going there."

"True, but you can't go about ignoring this forever after. Eventually, it'll be time for us to graduate from Ever After High and go out into the real world. Some of us will choose to follow our destines, the other half will not. Some of us will decide to honor tradition while the other half will decide to throw it away. Like it or not, _someone_ has to resolve this royal/rebel conflict," said Blondie, "and as the future perfect queen, that someone is most definitely you. But that really shouldn't be a problem, right? After all, you _are_ the daughter of Snow White, who will go down in history as one of the best strategists in Ever After. It didn't matter _what_ came her way—the queen always resolved her kingdom's problem with a smile on her face. And as her daughter, you're—or will be—the same way. It'll mainly be your job to deal with this generation's troubles as the perfect ruler you were born to be."

For a second, Apple swore she heard her mother speaking instead of Blondie. "My mother's kingdom wasn't built in a deal, Blondie. It took long sleepless nights, hextreme headaches, and a lot of meditation. The answers to her issues didn't just magically appear into thin air," explained Apple, doing her best to keep her voice sweet, "what I'm mainly saying is that things don't resolve themselves overnight. It takes a lot of time and thinking to come up with a solution."

"So, you're saying you _don't_ know what to do about the destiny conflict?" pressed Blondie, her excited grin becoming bigger. She was probably about to burst with enthusiasm; after all, Apple's answers didn't really concern Blondie. She was just super animated about the big popularity boost _Just Right_ was going to get because of Apple. "Because if that's the case, the future of Ever After _and_ Ever After High is basically doomed. Our world _is_ based on our ancestral fairytales, remember? And it's the descendants of these fairytale characters who're supposed to carry out tradition and ensure our safety. Without them, who knows what kind of chaos we'll plunge into."

The blond's words lingered in Apple's head like the afterthoughts of a really bad nightmare. She was right—if someone didn't deal with the destiny conflict soon, things would majorly get out of hand. Everything that made Ever After Ever After could maybe cease to exist. _Poof._ Gone. "I-I-I," stammered Apple, her legs trembling under the table. That was just _too much to handle,_ even for the daughter of one of the world's most flawless queens. Oh, why did everything have to rest on Apple's shoulders in the end? It was _Raven_ who started this rebellion, yet it was the fairest princess, the innocent one in all of this, who was forced to deal with the consequences. Honestly, life was so unfairest, especially Apple's. All she'd wanted was her story. To honor and uphold the land's sacred customs and traditions. That was it. She'd been groomed and trained all her life for those purposes. Her story and happily ever after were the number one want things she strived to achieve in life. They were all she truly ever wanted.

If Apple were a little bit more immature, she would've thrown a temper tantrum. She was forced to handle the pressure and suffering that came with _Raven's_ choice. It was already bad enough Apple had her own problems: her secret relationship— _ex_ secret relationship with a commoner, their even more secret baby…. Her life was hectic enough as it was. And now she had to deal with _this?_ Being the daughter of Snow White was really starting to become more of a curse instead of a blessing….

"I'm sure everything will work out in time being," reassured Apple calmly, "rest assure that I'm aiming to deal with this destiny debate now that I'm back at Ever After High. Just give me a bit of time and space and I'll try to work everything out and restore peace and comfort to both Ever After High and the fairytale world." Apple couldn't believe the lies that were flooding out of her mouth. Yes, she wanted the fighting between the Royals and Rebels to stop, but she didn't exactly plan on resolving an _entire_ rebellion _plus_ the heated discrimination both parties were icing each other with. Besides, even if she was Snow White's daughter, how could _one_ princess bring tranquility back to a _whole_ school? Hundreds and hundreds and hundreds attended Ever After High and not all of them (specifically the Rebels) would listen to reason, especially if it was from Apple. And it wasn't like she could just _force_ everyone to live the way they were supposed to….

Blondie nodded, satisfied. "Exactly the words I hexpected from the perfect princess. And I'm sure a lot of our viewers out there agree and have utmost faith that you'll restore Ever After back to the good ol' days. And then again, I know I have a lot of viewers out there who disagree with you and are hoping you'll fail. We'll all just have to sit tight and see what amazing things you'll accomplish during the new school year. But anyway, a lot of the live viewers have questions for you and are hoping you'd answer a few for them."

"Anything for my darling supporters." Though they wanted to curl into a deep frown, Apple forced her lips to remain in a stiff, wide smile.

"Hexcellent!" While keeping the camera positioned, Blondie slid her finger across the screen. "Okay, let's see…Oh, here's a good one! MagicWings101 asks if you and Daring Charming are still an item after all this time."

Wow, today was just Apple's unlucky day. "Well, we were never dating to begin with but he still is my destined prince, so we won't become a romantic couple until after our stories—when he brings me back to life with true love's kiss," the princess answered. When she thought about it, she really didn't have anything to regret or fret over when it came to the other details of her story. Daring was her destined true love and prince and since Sparrow was no longer a part of the equation (hopefully), the two were guaranteed to marry. That is, if Raven ever decided to poison Apple with the apple of death…Ugh! When it came down to everything, _nothing_ could happen in Apple's story without Raven. The sorceress would never become Evil Queen, marry Apple's father (or however that worked) and become her stepmother, send Hunter Huntsman to kill Apple, try to suffocate her with the waist belts, or feed her the icon of their story—the poison apple….

"As I thought," said Blondie cheerily, "the next question. HotterThanButter203 wants to know if you're thinking of seeing anyone right now. And if you are, he apparently left you his number…"

"I'm not really looking for a relationship. I have a lot on my plate right now," replied Apple, suddenly becoming tired. She'd just gotten over a boy so she wasn't looking for one anytime soon.

"WavyHair4Life asks if you tried compromising with Raven," went on Blondie, "you know, promising her something valuable if she agrees to follow her story. Usually works with most villains."

Wasn't that… _bribing?_ No way was Apple going to resort to that! She was destined to be a _queen,_ a heroine! Stuff like bribing and blackmail was for the villains, not the protagonists! Apple might've wanted her happily ever after more than anything but she was going to get it the _right_ way. Though she had a lot going on at the moment, she was still a crowned princess who was destined to become queen. Thus, Apple was going to take whatever life threw at her like a true queen; if she couldn't do that, then she'd be a failure as her mother's daughter.

* * *

Briar frowned. "Blondie really isn't showing Apple mercy," she noted as her hybrid carriage slowed to a halt in front of Ever After High. The princess was watching Blondie's live stream on her Mirrorpad. So far, the reporter had thrown all sorts of personal questions at Apple, who'd answered each one with a calm expression. To the regular eye, it would seem as if she were the old Apple White; the upbeat, hopeful one. But Briar knew better. This year would probably most definitely prove to be challenging for her BFFA. After all, Apple had so many secrets to keep. Daphne Ann's existence, that whole fiasco with Sparrow….

Yes, Briar know knew all about last year's occurrences. She'd spent a lot of the summer visiting Apple with her mirror teleportation app; thus, the girls had many more than enough time to catch up. Sure, Briar was angered in the beginning—she couldn't believe Apple would keep such important secrets from her BFFA! But the more and more Apple revealed to her, the more and more the perfect princess had cried. She had no idea what to do or how to keep her baby safe. Seeing Apple in such an unstable, shaky, uncertain condition allowed reality to soak into Briar's mind. There would be serious consequences for Apple, her family, and probably her closest friends if the others knew what kind of drama they were going through. And of course, the dutiful Apple didn't want anyone to suffer for her own mistakes, so she'd tried to keep everything as quiet as possible. Her choice to keep Briar in the dark hadn't been anything personal—she just acted the way she had in order to protect herself, the baby, and even Sparrow. And the fact that Apple had chosen to confide in Briar regardless of what was at stake made the sleeping beauty feel honored. Therefore, Briar, just like Raven and Cerise, would too do everything in her power to protect both her BFFA and her new darling niece, Daphne Ann.

Briar turned off her Mirrorpad as the driver opened the coach door for her. Honestly, the Mirrorcast was hard to watch now that she knew the truth about everything. She didn't like seeing her best friend in such a pressing situation. The princess stuffed her headphones and Mirrorpad into her black rose-patterned bag and hopped out of the coach onto the manicured front lawn of Ever After High. She slowly inhaled the crisp rose-scented air. After what had felt like forever after (that must've went triple for Apple), Briar was finally back at school. That being said, she ready to do one thing and one thing alone: _par-tay!_ It'd been _so_ long since she last shook her booty and waved her arms around to some music. She'd spent most of last year worrying about Apple and all of the summer making up for lost time with her BFFA, so her regular partying had temporarily became a thing of the past. But now that everything was back to normal (kind of), Briar was gonna dance every night away until she couldn't dance anymore. After all, she only had two more years at school before graduation. And graduation meant…

No! She didn't have to live out her fairytale! She didn't have to sign the Storybook of Legends and pledge her destiny! She didn't have to worry about fatally prickling her finger or everlasting sleeping curses. Right?

Briar sighed and started towards the school while the driver and servant struggled to unload her dozens of bags and luggage. Regardless of the whole ruined Legacy Day and fake Storybook of Legends catastrophe, there was still a chance Briar's story would still happen. After all, she still fell asleep whenever she stuck her finger. What if she had an accident after graduation and ended up falling into her hundred-year nap? Or what if her fairytale magic chose to work its wonders despite Briar not signing the storybook? What if…what if her fairytale was simply inevitable? What if there was nothing Briar could do about her predetermined fate? Unfortunately, only time would tell…

The princess straightened her back and confidently held her chin high as she climbed the school's front steps. No one knew for sure what the future had in store, so it wasn't worth getting all depressed over. This was the beginning of a new school year, the beginning of a new chapter in Briar's life. That being said, it was up to Briar to make the most of it.). Hence, the sleeping beauty was going to live every moment of her life to the fullest!

After all, this was _her_ life and _she_ was in control of her _own_ fate.

For now…..

* * *

"This certainly won't do!" frowned a frustrated Snow, turning off her Mirrorpad. She had just got done watching her daughter's interview and was less than pleased with the outcome. On the bed, Daphne Ann sucked on her fingers and curiously watched Snow as she paced around the bedroom in deep thought. The two were still at Senior Queen White's country mansion as agreed on. Mumbling to herself, Snow snatched up her Mirrorpad up from the bed and pulled up her business app.

See, since Queen Snow White was such an ambitious individual, she liked to keep personal record of her success—and Apple's. Her daughter's image was every bit important as her own—after all, Apple was the heiress of Snow's kingdom, so she had to keep the Whites' epic legacy alive. But considering her daughter had been gone for a nearly a year, who knew all unpopular she was! And as a White, such a low ranking was simply unacceptable!

Snow nearly gasped in horror when Apple's popularity statistics popped up onscreen. They had decreased by at least five percent since the last time Queen Snow checked! And…what was this? A purple line appeared on the chart, soaring high above Apple's. Someone had managed to become more popular than her own daughter? Who could even…..? Snow HAD to find out who this was and put a stop to their-

Snow almost fainted when a picture of Raven Queen filled the screen. _Raven Queen_? But _how_? She was the daughter of the Evil Queen, Snow's adversary! How could she manage to outrank Apple? Last time Snow checked, _everyone and their mother_ abhorred the Queens and that was supposed to go double for the heiress to the Queen kingdom.

No, no, no! Everything was so out of line! This wasn't how the story was supposed to play out! All of Snow's hard work towards her daughter completely down the drain! Snow sat down on the edge of her bed and pinched her forehead. It looked like Snow's work was far from over—she had to find a way to get her daughter back on top or the White legacy was going to suffer severely….

* * *

"Hey, look! It's Raven Queen!" shouted a girl excitedly the second Raven entered Ever After High.

Raven Queen had to admit—she _still_ wasn't used to all of this affection and admiration. After all, she was the Evil Queen's daughter and "destined" to be the most hated of them all. "Uh, hi!" Raven gave her a little wave and awkwardly proceeded down the hall with a shy smile. After since last year, she'd been working to build a better reputation with herself.

"Raven! Hey! It's good to see you back!" called a gingerbread girl from the staircase as Raven passed.

"Hey and thanks!" called Raven, smiling to herself as she quickly mega-paced through the sunny corridors. As much as she'd love to talk with her new friends like a non-evil person, she had something she had to do. Since the school term was about to officially begin, that meant it was right about that time Raven was supposed to talk to her mirror-imprisoned mother. But of course, she couldn't tell that to her new friends since everyone thought the Evil Queen was dead…

And it wasn't like Raven didn't want to see her mother. She just knew the Evil Queen would be mad about Raven's recent choices. The dark princess could already hear her mother scolding her about the way she used her black magic for good. And honestly, Raven considered that one of her best accomplishments. All her life she'd been told that dark magic could only be used for dark purposes. But alas, the sorceress managed to break that stereotype and master her magic to the point where she could help others with her magical arts without setting them on fire or sending someone to the hospital.

And it seemed like Raven wasn't the only one happy with her new achievement—all day her classmates had been asking her for her magical assistance and favors. In fact, just earlier, she repaired Blondie's Mirrorpad so she could interview Apple, fixed Cedar Wood's chipped nail, and restored Daring Charming's teeth back to their blindingly white perfection.

Everyone felt so comfortable around her, Raven was now a normal high-school student instead of the "princess of evil" everyone had thought her to be. Yep, life was good.

Raven found herself humming as she entered the headmaster's office. However, she nearly startled to see Giles Grimm seated behind the heavy oak desk instead of Milton. "Oh! Step-Headmaster!" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her. "What a surprise! I-I didn't hexpect to-"

"Don't worry; I'm filling in for Milton until he comes back from vacation," said Giles with a friendly laugh, gesturing for Raven to sign the sheet of paper on the headmaster's desk.

"Headmaster _Milton_ Grimm on vacation?" chuckled Raven as she dipped the quill in ink and scribbled her name along the dotted line. "That's a first. Well, I guess everyone needs a break now and then."

Giles Grimm nodded and pushed aside his golden name plate on the desk, revealing a bright red button. The step-headmaster pressed it, causing the sliding bookshelf to open. The old man turned to Raven. "Though you've already heard this a dozen times-"

"Don't touch the glass," said he and Raven said simultaneously. Giles nodded and Raven proceeded up the secret stone steps which lead her to the sky-high bridge outside. After traveling across it, the dark princess opened the two doors leading into her mother's tower. Like usual, the two chained guard dragons were lazily sprawled out at the entrance. Their noses perked at Raven's entry but they didn't move because they were already familiar with Raven's scent. After rubbing them behind the ears for a second, Raven stepped over their long tails and took the spiral staircase up to the top floor.

There, her mother's mirror was placed in the center of the room. As Raven approached it, an imposing figure faded inside the glass, revealing none other than the Evil Queen herself.

* * *

"Raven! There's my darling little princess," cooed the Evil Queen, pressing her hands against the looking glass as her daughter approached. Though the queen had constantly been watching Raven from all the other countless looking glasses, she couldn't help but feel excited whenever it was time for them to speak face to face—evil queen to evil princess.

"Hey, Mom." Like usual, Raven kept her distance from the mirror.

"How's school?"

"School's great, actually."

"Have you been a bad girl for me?"

"Well…I…."

Typical. "I know you've been using your powers for good—helping others! Where did I go wrong?" asked the Evil Queen dramatically and with an eye roll. "You're my _daughter,_ Raven. Stop resisting the call of evil and make me proud!"

"Things have changed, Mom. It's not like back when you went to school here. We can choose our own destiny," Raven tried to explain, maintaining her cool, calm, and collected expression and posture.

Ugh, here she went again with that whole "choosing my own fate" nonsense. "I know one thing hasn't changed...it's better to be feared than forgotten," insisted the queen, observing her nails.

"It's true, everyone fears you…" Raven rolled her eyes.

Back when she was free, the Evil Queen had ensured herself a legacy that would last for generations to come. And of course, she succeed. Even though she'd been "dead" for nine years now, everyone _still_ got the shivers whenever her name was mentioned. "Thank you! Get me out of here, and I'll show you the way. We'll rule side-by-side," said the Evil Queen, evil coursing through her veins. "We'll take over Ever After High together! It'll be a great bonding experience, like shopping, only, world domination."

"Take over the school? Why would I want to hurt my friends?" asked Raven, piqued. "Don't you get it? I never wanna be like you! I wanna choose my own happily ever after!" Boiling with anger, Raven's hair became aflame with dark magic and the air around her turned into a purple, flaring flame, striking everything around her.

Yes! Here was the Evil Queen's chance! "Let out that aggression!" she cheered encouragingly, "go on! Hit the glass, Raven!" And much to her excitement, her angered daughter actually took a step _towards_ the mirror. "That's it, Raven! Release your dear mother and she'll teach you how to be a _true_ evil queen!" Raven slowly proceeded over to the mirror, outstretching her hand to touch the glass.

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ After all this time, the Evil Queen was finally going to get free! And when she was, Ever After was going to _pay._ First off, she was going to personally see to it that Milton and Giles Grimm were sent to the Mirror Realm as payback and then seal their mirror so they could never escape. Then, she'd enslave everyone in Ever After and make them wish they'd never—

The Evil Queen's heart fell when Raven got a hold of herself just as her finger was about to come in contact with the glass. "Nice try, Mom," she said sourly, backing away. "But you're not getting out of there."

Dang it! She'd gotten so close that time! "Can't blame an evil queen for trying," chuckled the Evil Queen.

"I'd better get going," decided Raven, sending her mother a cold glance before turning her back to the mirror. "I'm supposed to be meeting Cerise soon." And without saying goodbye, the dark princess exited the tower, leaving behind a void of silence.

"Oh, I'll find a way to break this mirror," assured the Evil Queen quietly, "you can count on it, dearest daughter." Smiling to herself, the queen proceeded through the shadowy Mirror Realm. All around here were looking glass that belonged to mirrors all over the land. In the beginning, it was hard for the Evil Queen to navigate around the realm but was now familiar with nearly every looking glass and what mirror they were stationed behind. She was so accustomed to the realm, she'd noticed that all of the looking glasses were organized by where their mirror was positioned. That being said, all of Ever After High's looking glasses were clustered in one section so it made it fairly easy for the Evil Queen to spy on the students and teachers alike. And speaking of students, there was on in particular the queen wanted to check up on.

"I wonder what my darling little rosebud is up to," said the Evil Queen to herself, stopping in front of a looking glass. She peered into it to see Briar Beauty seated on her bed. The princess was uncertainly staring down at her lap where the Storybook of Legends—the _real_ one—rested. The Evil Queen had to admit—she'd never expected someone like Briar to find out where she'd hidden the storybook. It was Raven who was supposed to make the discovery—after all, the queen had purposely left the book in her old dorm room so her daughter would discover it when it was her turn to attend Ever After High. But alas, that fool Milton Grimm just had to change things around so Raven could room with that even more of a fool Apple White.

Nevertheless, maybe Briar's uncovering of the Storybook of Legends could benefit the Evil Queen and her conquest for revenge and power…

The Evil Queen let out a loud laugh that resonated throughout the abandoned Mirror Realm. It looked like she had a lot of scheming to do!

* * *

"All you do is play those motherf—king videogames!" raged Aunt Marriah from the kitchen. She and Grandmother were cursing out Cousin Brayden in the kitchen, though it sounded like they were sitting right beside Augustus.

August Goldencrown gritted his teeth and paused from his typing. Dammit, there was no peace and quiet in this house whatsoever! Atticus was in the family room with him watching _Ever After Idol_ at full volume (though it _still_ wasn't loud enough to drown out the argument in the kitchen), 13-year-old Cousin Memorye was sitting beside Augustus babbling loudly on her phone, her destructive twin younger brothers were running around the house with their stupid paper airplanes, Aunt Shirley's 6-year-old daughter Jane was shouting at her doll beside Atticus, the television in one of the bedrooms was blaring, and Great Uncle Jace was running his mouth about the cost of canned foods in the bathroom. Augustus was literally surrounded by chaos. And ruckus was quiet compared to other days when the rest of the household was home.

Thanks to Augustus' and Atticus' dad's job in the city, the brothers had been forced to move in with one-fourth of the family in Great Uncle Jace's stupid little trailer. Adrien insisted that since he was barely home, he thought it was best for his sons to move in with Great Uncle Jace so they wouldn't be at the house by themselves. Tch, yeah right. Augustus hadn't and still didn't believe that lie for a second; Adrien just didn't want them at their house so he could bring home his stupid girlfriends or whatever. That had to be the reason because there was no was no humanly way possible living with Great Uncle Jace was better for him and Atticus; there was literally _10_ other people living in the trailer with them. _Ten._ And there were only 3 bedrooms in the trailer. Space was so limited and cramped, Augustus' _thoughts_ were just barely his own. Besides that, he had to literally share _everything_ with his cousins; the bathroom, a bedroom, the kitchen, his _phone_ sometimes, the television, his own laptop, and even a _washcloth._ To sum things up, living here was basically hell.

That's why Augustus was thankful the new school term would be starting soon; he could finally go back to his boarding school, Beta Academy. There, he would be _at least_ an hour away from the rest of his trashy family.

"I don't give a shit! Videogames are my life, man!" whine-yelled Cousin Brayden's voice.

"You're twenty-five damn years old, dumbass! Get a motherf—king _job_!" countered Aunt Marriah angrily. Their argument was wall-shaking, not because they were that loud but because the shitty trailer was that poorly built. "Videogames ain't going to get you nowhere in life! You can't even get a decent-ass girlfriend!" went on an outraged Aunt Marriah. She didn't seem to mind that there were children over in the next room—she cussed _them_ out sometimes. And if she did little kids like that, she _never_ spared Augustus and Atticus from her wrath. She gave it to everyone in the household at least once a week. That was why Augustus labeled his family with one word: _trash._

"I don't give a shit!" repeated Brayden, matching Marriah's tone. "I don't give a shit about anything _any_ of you say! This is my life, man!"

"F*cker! You don't talk to me like that!" roared Marriah, "oh _hell_ no! I ain't having this shit!" The sound of the pantry door sliding along its track and Marriah's uncontrollable swearing alerted everyone in the family room. That could only mean one thing…

"Shit, not again," muttered an annoyed Augustus, slamming his laptop shut and shoving it under the cushion he was sitting on.

"Shannon, I gotta call you back," groaned Memorye. The second she ended the call, she hid her Mirrorphone begin one of the couch's pillows.

"Dang it, just when Haylee was about to perform," whined Atticus, turning off the television. It was best for it to be off right now; if it so much as even _got_ Marriah's attention while she was in her current stage, it'd be torn-up trash on the curb the next day.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Brayden, "PUT IT DOWN!"

And just like everyone anticipated, Aunt Marriah came storming out of the kitchen with her trusty hammer in hand. And with a screaming and panicking Brayden not far behind, Marriah stormed into the bedroom all of the boys shared. Seconds later, the sounds of her harsh hammer-whacking filled the entire trailer.

"STOP, STOP!" shrieked Brayden, "THAT COST ME EIGHT-HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

"EIGHT-HUNDRED DOLLARS YOU COULD'VE PUT TOWARDS A GODDAMN CAR!" shouted Marriah, the hammer-whacking getting louder.

From the sound of things, Marriah was destroying Brayden's videogame console with her ever-present hammer. And when she was going on her usual destruction fest, she always added up breaking at least five things, hence the reason for everyone's precaution. The main rule in the household was if you valued something, you wouldn't keep it in the house at all.

While Marriah went to town on the game console, Augustus muttered under his breath and rose from his seat. "I'm going outside," he grumbled, storming over to the front door. Slamming the door behind him, he went out onto the tiny front porch. Though the grass nearly went up to his knees (Jace was too cheap to even _rent_ a rower), he took his chances by marching down into the yard.

The fuck was wrong with his family? Why couldn't they be like a normal, _decent_ family? It was too bad he didn't know any of his mother's relatives; they'd surely be a step over the animals he was living with now. But alas, Adrien wouldn't even talk to him about his mother's side of the family, so Augustus was stuck with the hooligans inside for now.

The young man sighed and sat down in the grass. The rest of the trailer park was quiet, apart from a few old guys smoking and talking in their lawn chairs on their front lawns.

What did Augustus do to be cursed with such a disruptive life? He looked up at the evening sky. The sun was setting, resulting in the orange and pink colors stretching across the cloud-less sky. The young man grasped the trinket around his neck. Deep down, part of him hoped his mother was out there somewhere, watching this sunset too…

* * *

Cerise zipped through the Dark Forest, picking up the pace when she spotted Ever After High atop the bluff in the distance. The wind under her cloak felt great, encouraging Cerise to go even _faster._ She was half wolf after all. Running was in her blood. Unfortunately, the hooded girl's good mood faded away when she spotted her sister at the intersection up ahead.

With her hands on her hips, Ramona Badwolf put her hands on her hips and purposely stood in Cerise's path, forcing the hooded girl to slow to a stop. "What's the deal, Ramona? Get out the way!" snapped Cerise, pressing her lips together.

"Not so fast, Hood. You didn't actually think you could beat me here, did you?" chuckled Ramona, smirking.

"Look Ramona, I wanna meet up with my friends so just move," growled Cerise, attempting to walk around her sister. However, Ramona just got in her way again. "What do you want anyway?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to wish you good luck," said Ramona with her usual sneer on her face.

"Good luck? For what? What are you up to?" Cerise narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with what happened last year, did you?" snorted Ramona. She pointed an accusing paw at Cerise. "Because of _you,_ I got sent to reform school for 5 stinking months. No, no, dearest Cerise. You're going to _pay_ for that."

Cerise pulled her hood further over her head. "Oh, grow up, Ramona. You know you were just gonna end up there anyway," said Cerise through her teeth.

"That doesn't matter. But what _does_ matter if that you watch your back, little Hood," chuckled Ramona, "or when you're least hexpecting it, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow that little hood right off your head."

"Tch, whatever. I'm not afraid of you," reassured Cerise somewhat hostilely, "don't think you can act like the alpha wolf just because you're a Badwolf."

"And don't _you_ can act all innocent just because you're a Hood," countered Ramona, smirking in Cerise's face.

"Ugh, you're so _mean_!" Cerise stomped her foot.

'And don't you ever forget it, hun." And with that, the Badwolf laughed and disappeared into some bushes.

Cerise growled. Sometimes, her sister _really_ got under her hood. She often wondered if it was because of their fairytale magic (ya know, with the whole Little Red Riding Hood and Badwolf rivalry), or plainly because they were sisters. It was hard to tell.

Nevertheless, Cerise sighed deeply and sped down the dirt path leading towards Ever After High.

* * *

Annoyed, Duchess Swan pressed her lips together at the sight of all the fancy hybrid carriages parked outside of Ever After High. Elaborately princesses were seated inside them, or ordering their servants to carry their hextreme haul of clothes up to their dorm. If they weren't doing that, they were basking in the attention all the commoners were giving them.

 _Pathetic._ Those stupid little brainless blonds had no idea how lucky they really were. There they were living their gloriously made little lives, ignorant of just good they had it. Ugh! Just seeing them made Duchess's blood boil. _She_ was supposed to be living in a lap of luxury and comfort just like them. But alas, her destiny said otherwise.

Muttering under her breath, the swan princess stomped up Ever After High's front steps with her ballet bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't have time to be worrying over idiots; her plans for this school term were far more important. For example, she was taking advanced ballet at the Red Shoes Dance Club, and—

Duchess froze the moment her eyes landed on the nearest mirror screen. Like usual, Blondie's _Just Right_ was playing, but this was no ordinary episode. Filling the screen was no other than stupid Apple White's pale face. The swan princess's mouth dropped open and she nearly dropped her bag. But… _how_? How the hex did that sly little blond manage to slither back into Ever After High after all this time?

Knowing what this meant for her, Duchess stomped her foot. Hex, hex, hex, hex! Now that the "perfect princess" was back at school, she'd obviously become the talk of the whole school for weeks to come! And if that idiot was getting all the attention, that meant Duchess would go back to being the unfortunate little princess whose story no one had even heard of. All the hard work she'd put forth towards her reputation last year would become useless! Meaningless! And not to mention Duchess couldn't take Apple's story now that she back…

The swan princess bit her tongue, struggling to stay calm. _No worries, Duchess. That little brat isn't better than you. You can still foil her plans to become jewel of the school again._

Duchess narrowed her eyes at the mirror screen. She was NOT going to let Apple walk all over her anymore! From now on, the princess would become Duchess's archrival. Round two of their battle for the best reputation was about to begin very soon…"

* * *

Apple yawned tiredly as she proceeded down a sunny hall. Boy, she was _thankful_ the interview was over. Blondie had been more than relentless during the live stream, giving Apple a disenchanting headache. Thus, the princess was headed straight to her dorm room for a fairy long nap. Right as Apple turned the corner, she couldn't help but notice a girl at the lockers.

"Ugh, my mother is _so_ gonna kill me," groaned the girl, slamming her head against one of the lockers.

Well, duty called. Changing course, Apple approached the girl. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked sweetly. Regardless of what happened over the summer, she was still Snow White's daughter and it was still her job to be caring and kind.

"Hardly. I just accidentally broke my Mirrorpad and my mom is going to end me when she finds out," sighed the girl.

"Well, I think I can help you with that," offered Apple, smiling gently. "See, the members of the Tech Club are my good friends and-"

"Hold that thought. I know someone who's even better for the job," interrupted the girl, holding up her hand as she looked past Apple. "Hey, Raven!" she called, hurrying over to the girl. "Got a minute?"

Apple's heart fell. So what she basically just said was that _Raven Queen_ was a better help than her? But that…that wasn't right! Apple was supposed to be the kind, gentle, considerate one who people turned to for encouragement and hope! Not Raven!

Biting her lip, the princess hurried past Raven and her new group of friends. And without stopping to greet any of her old teachers or friends, she ran all the way up to her dorm room. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed. Her Mirrorpad began to chime the second she hit the bed. Ugh, what now? She was getting a face-chat call from…her mother. Oh no. This was destined to not end well. Her and Snow weren't exactly on their usual terms yet. Taking a deep breath, Apple accepted the call. Instantly, Snow's face appeared on screen. And from the looks of things, she was in her bedroom at Grandmother's.

" Once upon a hi, Mom," she greeted tiredly. In the background, she could see Daphne Ann sleeping peacefully in her crib. Seeing her daughter in such a cute state brung a slight smile to her lips.

"Apple pie, I'm fairy concerned about you," began Snow, getting right to the point. "There's simply no way to put it; your popularity is down.

"It's not my fault, Mom!" cried out a triggered Apple, tears welling in her eyes. "It's Raven! People adore her now that she's using her powers for good! Mom, it's terrible!" Part of Apple felt ashamed for saying such things about her friend forever after, but this wasn't the way things were supposed to go!

"You need to be proactive, my little dove. Remind the world of our fairytale," suggested Snow patiently, "perhaps there's some way you could… _nudge_ Raven towards evil?" Snow did a "push" gestured to emphasize her point.

"I-I wouldn't do that!" stammered Apple. Though she really wanted her story, she knew forcing someone to follow theirs would be more than wrong. Besides, that would be like betraying Raven after all she'd done for her…

"Well, she's still her mother's daughter," pointed out Snow, "and so are you. So you are. So ask yourself something: how badly do you want our happily ever after?" Snow's voice became firm and serious.

"Mom, you know how much I heart our family tradition," Apple tried to justify herself.

"Sometimes destiny needs a push, my sweet. Remember that as you start your new school term. It doesn't matter how good Raven might act—evil is still in her blood. It's only right for her to obey her wicked instincts—but alas, she doesn't see this so it's up to you to steer her towards the right path—the wrong one, technically. Oh, it looks like I'm getting another call, dear. I'll charm you later, okay?"

"Yeah," whispered Apple as the call ended. She sighed and set her Mirrorpad down on her comforter. Her life was such a mess. The princess's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her dorm room door slamming shut. "Oh, hey Raven!" she announced, standing up as the dark princess upsetly walked straight over to the window.

"Hi Apple," replied the other princess gloomily. She leaned on the windowsill, unsurely looking out at the sunset.

"How was visiting your mom?" asked Apple quietly. Though they were in the privacy of their dorm room, Apple didn't want to speak too loudly and risk someone finding out the Evil Queen was still alive. "So…do you feel any eviler?" asked Apple hopefully, joining her friend forever after.

"What? No! Maybe? Ugh, I don't know!" Raven pressed her lips together. "My mom makes me wanna scream sometimes."

"Scream! That's good, that's good!" encouraged Apple, "and to relive some stress, maybe you could…explode something with dark magic!"

Usually, Raven would've started going on about how she didn't want to be evil. But this time, she smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm not the only princess who got an earful from her mom today," she said coolly, "so how is she?"

Apple sighed and slumped down onto the windowsill in defeat. "She's worried I'm not following in her fairytale footsteps," she admitted.

"Well, I guess that's one thing your mom and my mom can agree on," muttered Raven.

Apple dully nodded. But unlike Raven, she actually _wanted_ her story. But deep down, part of her wondered if she was even going to get it…


	34. Chapter 34

#001 was hanging from a window. Literally.

"I'm telling you, Mother. Our Apple pie is just going to have to learn how to deal with her problems the hard way," insisted Queen Snow White's voice from inside the mansion. The faintness of her voice implied that she was most likely downstairs. "I try to get her to do the right thing for our story, but she always insists on doing things her own way."

Her mother's voice was drowned out by the sounds of running water. Good, so the both of them were occupied .That'd make #001's job _way_ easier. Thus, while the coast was clear, the cloak-clad being hoisted themself up into the window, climbing over the windowsill and lightly landing in the bedroom. Their eyes scanned the room until they landed on a white crib against the wall by the door. Laying inside of it was a small, sleeping baby with pale skin. #001 could tell it was a girl due to the bows and little bear accents that adorned her little white hat and pink onesie. This was a White baby, no doubt.

#001 slowly reached down into the crib and slid their hands under the warm, unaware baby. Then, they slowly lifted the sleeping child out of her crib.

Target acquired.

Being careful not to wake the baby, #001 cradled the child in their arms and hurried back over to the window to make their quick escape. Just as they were climbing out of the window and into the neighboring oak tree, Queen Snow's voice from the stairs. "I'll bring Daphne Ann down for her supper in a minute," she was saying, her voice getting nearer and nearer as she made her way closer to the bedroom.

Yikes! Not wanting to risk getting caught, #001 slid down the tree, holding on to the baby—Daphne Ann. And the second their feet touched the ground, they escaped into the nearby mass of trees, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"That was _such_ a good movie," giggled Apple as she, Raven, Cerise, and Briar emerged from the Book End multihex. Though the sun had already gone down on the vast village, it was still bustling with activity. The returning students of Ever After High were all enjoying their least bits of summer vacation before school started back, resulting in all the foot traffic.

"Eh, I've seen better," shrugged Cerise with a yawn. The group had just finished watching _Sleepless in Seapple_ and was on their way to the Hocus Latte for a nighttime coffee.

"I'm still confused about that whole love triangle between Harriet and those other guys," mused Briar as they traveled down the street-light aligned cobblestone road. "Honestly, she didn't need any of them."

"That's why movies are so cheesy," insisted Cerise, "there's always some stupidly overcomplicated love triangle which is basically a waste of time since the main character always ends up getting together with the bad guy in the end."

Apple had to admit, if felt nice to be out and about again. Although she had so many things to think about, the princess had chosen to forget about all of her problems for the night and just have some fun like normal teenagers. After all, she had the rest of the school term to figure out what she was going to do about her story. That being said, there was really no reason to stress herself so much. Just because she was a busy princess didn't mean you couldn't enjoy herself.

"Uh-oh." Raven groaned suddenly froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Raven, what is it?" asked Apple alertly, stopping along with the other girls.

"Apple! Apple, is that you?" called out a voice. Apple whirled around to see Holly O'Hair bouncing over to them. Apple calmed down but immediately tensed back up when she saw who was not far behind the auburn-haired princess—Poppy O'Hair and her boyfriend Sparrow Hood. Hex. Apple so did not want to be breathing the same air as Sparrow with Poppy around. It all just felt so wrong. The poor princess probably didn't even know about her boyfriend's ex-relationship with Apple.

"Oh, uh, once upon a hi, Holly," laughed Apple nervously as Holly wrapped her arms around her. "H-how have you been?" While Holly squealed and squeezed her long last friend, Apple managed to smile over Holly's shoulder. "Uh, hi Poppy. Sparrow." She immediately looked away before she and Sparrow made eye contact.

"Ooh, I told everyone you'd come back!" insisted Holly, moving some hair out of her face. "I told them!" She took a step back and looked Apple up and down. "I mean, look at you! You've gotten taller, your hair's longer, you're even curvier! Oh, hey guys!"

Rave, Briar, and Cerise all awkwardly returned the greeting. Honestly, Apple felt responsible for that. Her friends didn't know how to act around Sparrow considering all he'd put Apple through.

"So, how have you been, Apple?" asked Poppy with a friendly smile. She and her sister were oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere. Sparrow, who didn't seem one bit interested in the conversation, was hexting.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I just needed to clear my mind, that's all. Sorry I didn't hext any of you," apologized Apple sincerely, playing with her blond hair.

"Oh, it's totally fine. And we can all relate to what you're going through," assured Holly, giving Apple another hug. Apple nodded, although what Holly had in mind didn't even compare to what Apple was truly going through.

Holly was about to say something else, but was interrupted when Apple's Mirrorphone in her pocket began to chime One Reflection's "That's What Makes You Charming". "Oops, sorry. Gotta take this," giggled Apple nervously, taking out her phone. Part of her became queasy when she saw her mother's number on the caller ID. Oh no. This probably wasn't good…

"Oh, it's okay. We can talk later," said Holly with her large, oblivious smile. "Take care until then! Charm you later!" After blowing a kiss at Apple, Holly, her sister, and Sparrow turned and started in the opposite direction.

"I thought they'd never leave," muttered Raven, rolling her eyes.

"It's not the girls—it's just Sparrow," growled Cerise, "I can't stand him sometimes."

Apple waited until they disappeared down the street to take her phone call. "Hi, Mom," said Apple, pressing her Mirrorphone against her ear.

"Apple?! Something terrible has happened!" cried out Snow on the other end, not bothering to return the greeting.

Apple sighed and pinched her forehead. "Mom, if this is about my popularity levels then I don't know what to tell you-"

"Daphne Ann's gone!" blurted Snow, cutting Apple off.

For a split second, Apple could've sworn her heart stopped beating. "Wh-wh-what?" she managed, her body locking up on her. "Are-are y-you sure?"

"Apple? Apple, what's wrong?" asked Raven alertly as she and the other girls surrounded the distressed princess.

"I put her down for bed and then went downstairs to speak with your grandmother! I came back up five minutes later to see she had simply vanished!" Snow's voice was uncharacteristically panicked and quick. Just hearing so disturbed made Apple even more fearful.

"M-M-MOM! _WHAT_?!" yelled Apple, her whole body becoming cold. The poor princess started to tremble uncontrollably. "Are you sure you didn't just leave her in her toy room?"

"Wait. Is that about Snowflake?" whispered Briar, addressing Daphne Ann by her nickname.

"I checked everywhere!" went on an alarmed Snow on the other end, "under the beds, in the closets! I even dared to make sure she didn't get herself stuff in the-"

Apple burst into tears. She couldn't even speak right now. She was just too upset. How did this even happen? Her poor, poor baby…

"Oh, Apple," frowned Briar sympathetically.

"Quick, let's get her back to the dorms before she draws attention," suggested Cerise, looking around. "It should be easy sneaking her up into the dorms since everyone's out tonight."

"Yeah." Raven nodded. "C'mon, Apple." The dark princess nudged the weeping princess.

"M-Mom, are you saying she's been kidnapped?" Apple managed to lowly ask between tears. "B-but how? Did you leave the door unlocked? Could someone have found out about-?"

The other girls exchanged worried glances.

"None of that matters," interrupted Snow firmly, "what does is that we find my granddaughter. Not to worry Apple pie, I'll handle this."

"B-but how?" trembled Apple as she and her friends quickly proceeded down the cobblestone road towards Ever After High. Briar, Cerise, and Raven walked the princess, forming a tight, protective cluster around her. "No one even knows she exists or what she looks like!"

"As I said earlier, I will take care of things. All I need for you to do is keep your perfect little smile on your face and continue to advance towards your storybook destiny."

Apple couldn't believe what she was hearing. So her mother just basically told her to forget all about her missing daughter and act like everything was peaches and tea parties? That was just outright _wrong!_ Snowflake was Apple's daughter! Her precious little angel! It would be demonic for Apple to turn her back on her own little baby girl!

"But Mom, I-"

"I'm sorry Apple, but I have to go. I have to get this settled _now_."

And with that, the call ended.

"Apple, what's going on? What happened to Snowflake?" Briar nearly demanded, pressing her lips together as the group continued down the road towards their school. She had to nudge Apple to get the princess out of her distressed daze.

"Sh-she-she's g-g-gone," stammered Apple, her body still shaking with fear. "My baby's gone. Someone…I don't even…" The poor girl could barely speak.

"Save it until we get back to the dorms," suggested Raven, "just in case someone's listening."

Apple sniffled and forced herself to hold back her tears. Regardless of what happened, Daphne Ann was supposed to stay a secret, so Apple couldn't draw attention to herself. She'd just have to learn to control herself, no matter how depressing the situation…

* * *

The second Raven closed the door behind them, Apple collapsed onto her bed in a teary fit. "How did this happen?" she bawled, burying her moist face in her pillow.

"How did what happen? Apple, where's Snowflake?" asked Raven after a deep calming breath, sitting down beside Apple.

"Someone kidnapped her," said Cerise lowly. Briar looked at her questioningly, oblivious to the fact Cerise was half-wolf and had super hearing.

"But how? No one knows about her," pointed out Raven with a frown as a dog-sized Nevermore jumped up onto Apple's bed. "Your mom made sure of that. Hex, no one even knows where your grandmother is."

"Maybe it was one of those random kidnappings," considered Briar, "you know, when someone just happens to come across an opportunity and-" She stopped herself, realizing she wasn't helping at all.

Cerise, who was side-leaning against the wall, growled lightly from under her hood. "People are so low these days. And it's not like we can report a missing person."

Apple bawled even harder. Life was so unfairest—especially hers. Why did little Daphne Ann have to suffer? She didn't do anything! She was just a little baby! Apple prayed that she was okay…

"Should we tell Sparrow?" asked Briar slowly, "he does need to know his daughter's missing, right?"

"The bum hasn't even _seen_ Snowflake yet," said Raven, rolling her eyes. "So I doubt he would care at this point. His parents are probably clueless, too."

"Well, we have to take action regardless. There's a helpless baby all alone out there," reminded Briar firmly, looking annoyed. The restless girl started to pac around the room."Maybe the Hoods can help Apple's mom find Daphne Ann. I'm sure Robin Hood has had a lot of experience in these kinds of things-"

"No!" blurted Apple. She couldn't even _bare_ the thought of Sparrow's folks finding out about Daphne Ann. Sure, they were her other set of grandparents, but just the thought of having complete strangers in on Apple's secret was overwhelming and outright comfortable.

"Apple, I know how you feel about Sparrow at this point, but something needs to be done," frowned Raven, rubbing the weeping princess's back. "They _are_ Daphne Ann's grandparents too, remember? I'm sure they'd be crushed to know something's happened their granddaughter, but they deserve the truth. And if Sparrow isn't man enough to tell them-"

"But it's not Apple's responsibility to tell them," interrupted Briar, matching Raven's frown. "Her situation's already bad enough as it is. The last thing she needs is more drama added onto her plate. Let's just face it: if she does tell Sparrow's parents, then that would result in a whole bunch of problems. First, they'll want to know why they hadn't known about Daphne Ann, and then they'll probably want proof that Daphne Ann's their granddaughter in the first place-"

Apple cried even harder. Her life was a royal wreck without a doubt. She hadn't even thought about Robin Hood and Maid Marian. This whole time she'd been worrying about her own parents when she had forgotten Sparrow's family was also in the mix.

"No, I don't think it'd be wise to tell my _distant_ relatives either," spoke up Cerise, once again emphasizing the point that she wasn't very related to Sparrow's side of the Hood clan. "Their own son needs to break the news to them. Like Briar says, that's not part of Apple's responsibility. But if Apple _were_ to enlighten them, her own mom and dad would have to deal with the Hoods and I'm sure Apple's mom doesn't want to be bothered with more details at this point."

"Fine. Then we'll make _Sparrow_ own up," said Raven, "he got away with hanging up on Apple the day Daphne Ann was born, but he won't ignore her this time."

"So you're saying I should go to Sparrow instead?" sniffled Apple, raising her head out of her tear-stained pillow. "But, but I…I can't."

"Why not? Sparrow's gotta become a part of Snowflake's life at some point," pointed out Raven, "whether you _or_ your mom like it or not. Besides, it basically sounds like you're afraid of Sparrow. Just like he's avoiding you, you're avoiding him and that's not right. _Someone's_ gotta be the responsible one in all of this. And it's looking like that person has to be you."

There was a moment of silence as Apple thought things over.

"So…should I call him?" she asked slowly. Like Raven said, this was her _and_ Sparrow's responsibility. And if he wasn't going to step up, Apple was going to have to take charge and _make_ him. Though she had to admit, she DID NOT want to do this, but she really didn't have much of a choice.

"Not tonight. He's out with Poppy and Holly. And the last thing we need is them finding out," muttered Briar, "but until then, you need to rest. There's nothing you can do about Daphne Ann, so there's no point in you keeping yourself up all night worrying about her. We can handle things in the morning."

Apple sighed. "I-I guess." She swallowed, a terrible feeling unsettling within her stomach. Though she hated to admit it, Briar was right. There was nothing Apple could do for little Daphne Ann. The princess just hoped her baby wasn't in trouble or pain…

* * *

Apple couldn't sleep a wink that night. Drenched in sweat, she'd tossed and turned as she was haunted by nightmares about her poor little baby. Being a mother, it was only natural for her to have so much concern for her offspring.

When the princess finally woke up the next morning, she had a royally painful headache. She groaned and sat up to see her roommate was just getting up as well. "I had the worst nightmares last night," sighed Apple tiredly, rubbing her throbbing temples. "It was so awful."

Raven yawned and rubbed a sleeping Nevermore, who was sprawled out at the foot of the dark princess's bed. "Maybe you should call your mom. I'm sure she spent all night searching for Snowflake. She should have answers by now."

Apple nodded in agreement. "Right. She probably wants to know how I'm doing anyway." The princess untangled herself out of her wet covers and reached out for her Mirrorphone on her nightstand. The second she punched in her password, a hext from Briar showed up in her inbox.

 **To: Apple  
From: Briar B.  
**7:45 am **  
** _APPLE, GET TO MY DORM ROOM ASAP_

The princess let out another loud sigh. Honestly, it was too early for this.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven, who was now proceeding into her closest to prepare the day's outfit.

"Briar wants me to come to her dorm room," informed Apple, swinging her legs over her bed and sliding her feet into her cold slippers. "She wrote in caps and everything."

"Maybe it's important," considered Raven, emerging from her closet with a dark-sequenced dress slung over her shoulder. "You never know these days."

"I guess." Apple tied the sash to her bathrobe around her waist. "I might as well go ahead and get this over with before I call my mom." Because someone told her that was going to be a problem in itself…

Nevertheless, the perfect princess smudged some lip gloss across her lips and trudged out of the room. Oddly, the hallway was quiet but Apple saw this as a blessing. The last thing she needed was perky Blondie requesting another interview or for relentless Duchess to confront her for the first time since Apple had returned to Ever After High. That being said, Apple hurried down the hall towards Briar's and Ashlynn's room.

"Briar," she whispered, knocking softly at the princess's door. "I'm here. Open up." One second later, the door slowly creaked open and an arm pulled Apple into the room. "Hey, what's going on?" squeaked Apple, "why did-"

"Apple, shh," whispered Briar, the pajama-clad princess bringing a finger up to her lips.

Apple raised an eyebrow, but pressed her lips closed. Not because Briar asked her to, but because she was once again overwhelmed by her memories. The familiarity of the girl's dorm room made her want to cry. Last year, Briar and Apple had spent countless nights giggling and gossiping here during their regular pajama parties.

Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in the uniqueness of the room. While Briar's half of the room was adorned with splashes of pink and black and rose accents, Ashlynn's half was more fresh and natural looking with flower designs and light colors. And speaking of Ashlynn, the lovely princess was sitting on her bed cradling a baby-

Apple nearly screamed when she saw it was _Daphne Ann_ who was peacefully sleeping in Ashlynn's arms. "Ashlynn? What's going on…?" trailed off Apple, forcing herself not to sound too suspicious.

"Apple!" Ashlynn looked up and smiled. "It's great to see you again. And I know, I know. It looks weird but I can explain."

Oh, she'd better. Apple felt her head getting lighter. How did this even happen…?

"I was coming back from a hike last night when I found this poor little thing in the Enchanted Forest," explained Ashlynn slowly, sympathy stretching across her face as she looked towards the window at the morning sky. "She was crying and laying in a patch of grass near the well—from the looks of things, I think someone from the village must've abandoned her. I felt sorry for her and couldn't just leave a baby in the middle of the dark woods, so I brought her here."

Okay, now Apple was struggling to breathe. How the hex did Daphne Ann end up in the middle of the Enchanted Forest? Her grandmother's mansion was nowhere near it! Had Daphne Ann's kidnapper left her for nothing there, or had something else happened?

"Well, wh-what are you going to do now?" asked Apple calmly, her heart racing. "She can't stay here in the dorms forever after. What if Headmaster Grimm finds out?"

Ashlynn sighed, nuzzling the sleeping baby's check. "I don't know, I don't know. I'm thinking about taking her up to the orphanage in the village but I'm not sure yet. I haven't exactly heard a lot of pleasant things about orphanages…"

"Let me take care of it!" Apple accidentally blurted. Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. " _I mean_ , Snow White is my mom," Apple corrected herself, "she has a soft spot for children, so I'm sure she'll find a good home for the baby. And now that I think about it, one of her cooks was thinking about adopting…"

Ashlynn smiled sweetly. "That's sweet of you. And I hope your mother won't mind me asking, but I'd like to meet whoever's planning on adopting her. It wouldn't be right to just leave the poor thing with just anybody. For all we know, we could be putting the baby in a _Cinderella_ kind of situation."

"Uh, but what if the baby _wasn't_ abandoned and her birth parents are looking for her right now?" pointed out Briar, trying hard not to sound awkward. "We couldn't just hand her over to somebody."

Apple wasn't so sure that was the right thing to say, but Ashlynn seemed to agree. "I was thinking about that. We don't know anything about this baby, so it'll be hard to figure out what we should do with her."

"That's why you should let my mom handle it," spoke up Apple, toning down the desperation in her voice. "She's dealt with situations like this before. I'm positive she'll know what to do. Just leave me go grab my phone and I'll call her right quick."

Ashlynn nodded with appreciation. "Good idea. I thought about calling my own mom, but yours probably has a better clue of what to do."

"Yeah. BRB." And with that, Apple sped out of the room. Oh godmother, oh godmother, oh godmother, oh godmother! Had the hex did all fo this happen?! The second Apple made it to her dorm room, she collapsed onto her bed.

"What did Briar want?" asked Raven, who was seated on her bed as she laced up her boots.

Apple buried her hands in her face and sighed deeply. "I know where Daphne Ann is," she announced slowly with hesitation.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Raven, jumping up to her feet with a smile on her face. "When'd your mom find her? Where was she?"

"No—far from it," continued Apple, "she isn't with Mom back at Grandmother's house. She's with Ashlynn in her and Briar's dorm room."

Raven's face went pale. Well, paler. "Wh-what?" she stammered, looking confused. "How? Since when?"

"I don't know. Apparently, Ashlynn found Daphne Ann in the _Enchanted Forest_ last night and took her in behind the headmaster's back," explained Apple, reaching out for her phone on the other side of her bed. Though she knew she should've been happy that her baby was safe and sound, this ruined _everything._ Ashlynn had already become attached to Snowflake, meaning it was going to be hard to get her to hand the baby over to Apple and Snow without her finding out about their secret.

"Wait. _What_?" Raven's mouth fell open. "The Enchanted Forest? But that's so far from your grandmother's house-"

"Look, I don't even wanna talk about it right now," interrupted Apple, speed-dialing her mother's number. She pressed her phone against her ear, anxiously waiting for her mother to pick up. Unfortunately, Snow didn't answer, so Apple tried calling her again. When no answer came, Apple gritted her teeth frustratedly and threw her phone across the room. " _Ugh!"_ she screamed into her pillow. "Why is all of this happening to me!?"

"Apple, calm down," instructed Raven, crossing over onto her roommate's side of the room. "The important thing is that Snowflake's safe, right? You should be happy."

Apple allowed a tear to roll down her cheek as she sat up. "I know, but what am I supposed to do now? Mom isn't answering her phone, so how am I supposed to get Daphne Ann back home now? It's not like I can just keep her up here in my dorm room all day!"

"Isn't that what Ashlynn did?" pointed out Raven.

"Yeah, but I can't watch her for the entire day! I still have to meet with my consoler and get my school schedule," reminded Apple, "plus, the headmaster wanted to talk to me this afternoon and-"

"Okay, okay. So it's obvious you have other things to do. So why don't you talk to Sparrow?" suggested Raven hopefully. "You _did_ say you'd call him today."

Oh hex. Not _this_ again. "Raven," groaned Apple.

"C'mon, Apple. You know you have to do it. The Hood clan is huge, and I'm sure Sparrow has at least one relative nearby. Remember his cousins from that concert way back?"

Apple groaned even louder. "But that would mean they'd have to know my secret-"

"Not necessarily. Sparrow doesn't have to tell them _you're_ the mother. They probably wouldn't even believe him anyway…"

Apple bit her lip. "Yeah but…"

"Stop beating around the bush, Apple. In case you haven't figured it out yet, that isn't—and never has—helping."

It was far from obvious that Apple didn't want to talk to Sparrow. "B-but what will Sparrow's parents think of me-?"

"Who cares what they think. This is Sparrow's daughter, so if they wanna bash about it or something, they better take it up with him," said Raven firmly, "just call him, Apple. You owe it to Daphne Ann and yourself."

 _She's right, Apple. Sparrow's responsible for this, too. Don't let him get away with ignoring your baby_ , said a small voice deep within Apple.

 _But I don't want to! I haven't spoken to Sparrow in forever after!_ inwardly argued Apple.

 _Who gives a hell?! Quit being such a selfish dumbass and call him_! countered the small voice.

Apple sighed, giving in to Inward Apple's advice. "Fine. I'll do it. But even if I _can_ get things straightened out with Sparrow, how am I supposed to get Snowflake from Ashlynn?"

"Maybe…maybe you should tell Ashlynn," suggested Raven slowly, "she _is_ one of your most loyal friends forever after. Besides, she entrusted you with her secret so-"

"Wait. You knew that I knew Ashlynn and Hunter were dating last year?" interrupted Apple curiously.

Raven nodded. "I'll explain later. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is maybe the truth is the only way to go about this." Raven shrugged.

"But Snowflake's supposed to be a secret! It's already enough that you, Cerise, and Briar know about it. My mom would be furious if someone else was to find out," fretted Apple nervously.

"Well, this isn't your mother's call. Who you'll entrust with your secret is _your_ choice, not Snow White's," said Raven thoughtfully, picking up Apple's phone off the floor. "And besides, Ashlynn is one of the _best_ people you can trust, considering she and Hunter kept their relationship secret for so long. She knows how it is."

Apple's head was spinning. Again, her life was far too complicated. "I'll think about it," she decided as Raven handed her the Mirrorphone. The princess sighed deeply. Raven did have a good point—Ashlynn was extremely trustworthy, and had plenty of experience with keeping off-book details secret. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a little bit more support-

"Apple!" Briar barged into the dorm room, startling both Raven and Apple. "Look, I don't know how but Ashlynn-" Briar paused, licking her lips as if determining what to say next. "She…knows."

"Well, looks like that saves you a headache," murmured Raven.

"What? But how?" Apple's mouth dropped open. "You told her?"

"No! She just out of the blue started acting weird and-" Briar sighed. "I'll let her explain. She's waiting back in my dorm room."

Looked like Sparrow would have to wait.

* * *

"Apple, is there something you're willing to tell me?" asked Ashlynn patiently the second Apple stepped into her and Briar's room. She was still cradling Daphne Ann, who was now awake, her piercing blue-green eyes darting around with curiosity. When the baby laid eyes on Apple, she babbled, smiled, and reached out a small hand in her mother's direction.

"Uh…" trailed off Apple, shame flushing over her. There was a moment of awkward silence. Briar was back in Apple's room with Raven, meaning Apple had no one to rely on.

"You know, I always thought there was something going on between you and Sparrow," commented Ashlynn quietly, looking Apple in the eyes.

The second they made eye contact, Apple burst into tears. "Oh, Ashlynn," she wept. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Something tells me the past few months have been hard for you," observed Ashlynn gently. She patted the empty spot beside her. "Why don't we talk about it? It'll help you feel better."

Sniffling, Apple nodded and slowly proceeded over to the girl. She sat down on the bed beside Ashlynn and began crying harder. In Ashlynn's arms, Daphne Ann stared at her mom with obliviousness and pure wonder. She probably had no idea she was the center of all of this. After a few more moments of crying, Apple finally found the will to speak.

"Well, it all started last year right after legacy day," she started slowly, inhaling slowly and deeply in preparation for the story she was about to tell. "Remember that party Briar held right after? Some things happened and I ended up…I ended up…" The poor girl was too ashamed to admit it. "Having 'it' with Sparrow," continued the perfect princess, "and then…I found out I was going to have a baby and I was completely crushed…"

Just the remembrance of those hard experiences made Apple tear up a little bit more. Ashlynn, who must've sensed her best friend's discomfort, reached out and squeezed Apple's hand encouragingly. "And then Raven found out and everything happened to fast," said Apple in a weak whisper, tears streaming down her face. " eventually told Sparrow and it seemed like he'd be there for me, but then my mother made me leave school during thronecoming and I had Daphne Ann…"

"Oh, Apple. I'm so sorry," said Ashlynn with sympathy, "I had no idea. It sounds like you've been through a lot. I just wished you would've told me. You know I would've been there for you. But I have just one question. If this is your daughter, then why was she doing out in the middle of the woods?"

"I don't know—Grandmother was supposed to be watching her at her mansion, but Mom called me just last night and said Daphne Ann had been kidnapped," explained Apple tiredly.

"So, have you called your mom yet?" asked Ashlynn, "so she can pick up the baby?"

"She won't answer her phone," replied Apple, biting her lip. "She must be at a meeting or something—I have no idea. But until then, Daphne Ann's stuck with us."

"What about Sparrow?" recommended Ashlynn hopefully, "can't he get his parents to watch her?"

"That's the thing—we don't know if Robin Hood and Maid Marian know about her yet," answered Apple, staring blankly at the floor. "I hadn't spoken with Sparrow until Daphne Ann was born and he rejected us both."

"That sounds just like him," admitted Ashlynn, "I kind of feel bad that he's a father now. He's way too irresponsible."

"Before Briar came in to tell me about you knowing the secret, I was actually about to call Sparrow," informed Apple, "he's already here because I saw him last night with Poppy."

"Oh, that's right. He's dating Poppy now," recalled Ashlynn with a frown, "it doesn't take a genius to know that's going to complicate things."

"Yeah," sighed Apple, "but regardless of who he's with, he's still a dad, right? He should still see and take care of his own child, right?" Honestly, Apple was so confused and had so many questions.

"Right." Ashlynn nodded. "And you should still call him. Sure, things might be awkward right now, but that's no excuse."

Apple exhaled sharply. "I know what I have to do, but part of me is still hesitate," she explained, "my mom doesn't want anything to do with the Hoods, and she'd be furious if she knew I spoke to Sparrow without her permission."

Ashlynn didn't answer for a moment. "Though it's smart of you to obey your mother and her advice, you also need to remember that this is your situation. Thus, it's up to you to make important choices, not her."

Apple's headache returned. "I guess." She looked down at Daphne Ann and nuzzled the baby's warm cheek with her finger. "Do you mind watching her while I go call Sparrow? I promise I won't be too long. I'm sure you have things to do, and Daphne Ann's already troubled you enough-"

"Oh, it's not really a problem. I don't have to meet with my consoler until later, and Hunter's out with his friends, so I have nothing to do until later on. Besides, I think I've grown quite attached to Daphne Ann," giggled Ashlynn. The lovely princess's smile made Daphne Ann giggle. "So just focus on what you're going to say to Sparrow—I got things covered here."

Apple sighed with relief. "Thanks a lot, Ashlynn. I owe you one." Apple had no idea what she'd do without her darling friends. Apple, Raven, Cerise, Ashlynn. All of them cared so much about Apple, and had been at her side whenever she needed them. Knowing she mattered so much to them made her want to cry. And Apple wasn't only thankful for their support towards her; now Daphne Ann had four loving aunts of whom she'd grow to love as she grew up into the perfect little princess she was destined to be. Thanks to Apple's friends, both her and her daughter's lives wouldn't be such a struggle.

Actually, Apple's life wasn't all bad. Sure, there was a lot going on right now, but Apple needed to stop being such a delicate, foolish princess and face reality. Life was full of hardships after all, and it'd be weak and pathetic of her to just burst into tears every time something didn't go her way. That wasn't how life worked. Apple knew that know.

And from now on, she was going to face whatever life threw at her with a confident smile. For both her and her daughter's sakes.

* * *

Apple tapped her nails against the surface of her desk as the line rang. She was back in her dorm room, nervously waiting on Sparrow to pick up his phone. Hopefully, he didn't remember Apple's number or else he probably wouldn't pick up.

However, Apple's heart skipped a beat when Sparrow's tired voice spoke on the other end. "Hello?" he asked sluggishly. Before Apple could answer, he added, "This better not be you, Charming. How many times have I told you that prank calls ain't gonna work on me anymore?"

"Uh, this is Apple. Apple White," said Apple slowly, "how have you been?"

"White?" Call her crazy, but Sparrow sounded a bit… _happy_ to hear her. "Oh, uh. Hey. It's been a long time, huh?"

"Sparrow, we need to talk," sighed Apple, "I let you get away with it the first time but-"

"I know, I know. I was actually planning on calling you," admitted Sparrow, surprising Apple. He didn't sound one bit awkward or hesitate. "Ever since our last phone call, I've been feeling guilty. It was wrong of me to just hang up on you like that."

Okay, Apple was _really_ surprised now. Sparrow Hood owning up to his mistakes? What in the kingdom happened over the summer? Nevertheless, the princess stayed silent as the young man continued.

"And to be honest, I kinda missed you. But I didn't know how to apologize so I've been putting it off for a while now."

Apple was relieved to hear that Sparrow was regretful of his past decisions. But another part of her felt…unhappy. Discomforted. Sparrow was apologetic and didn't hate Apple, yet he was still dating Poppy. And though she might've sounded a bit selfish, the princess had secretly been wishing that Sparrow was only dating Poppy to forget about her, not because he actually had romantic feelings for the O'Hair princess.

"So how is she?" asked Sparrow, throwing Apple off.

She? Oh! He was talking about Daphne Ann! "Daphne Ann? She's fine," replied Apple quickly, "and she's actually the reason I called you. See, to make a long story short, she's _here_ at Ever After High. I mean here-here. Like-in-the-dorms here."

"What? How? Why?" Concern dominated Sparrow's voice.

"I don't know—Mom said she got kidnapped? The details are still unknown to me at this point, but we've thankfully found her. I tried calling my mother so she can come pick up Daphne Ann, but she won't answer her phone. I tried calling her _six_ times before I called you. And since she won't answer, Daphne Ann's stuck here and I can't watch her constantly because I have school-related stuff to do so I was wondering if your folks could look after her until Mom calls back."

There was a moment of silence, leading Apple to believe what the others had suspected.

"Yeah…about that. My parents don't know yet," admitted Sparrow.

Apple facepalmed. And now their suspicion was confirmed. "Sparrow, seriously? You've known since the beginning, so how have you NOT told your parents?"

"I've tried telling them—I thought about it—but I don't know how to break it to 'em," explained Sparrow, "I think my mom has already suspected something, but my dad has no idea."

Apple sighed. "Sparrow…you HAVE to tell them! Otherwise, Daphne Ann'll have nowhere to stay! Unless you want here to stay here and risk Headmaster Grimm finding out about her and-"

"Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do," said Sparrow with a heavy sigh, "I'll get back to you later. Just…give me some time, okay?"

"Sure." Apple nodded, but added something before she hung up. "Hey, Sparrow. Before you confess to them, could you…uh…sneak over here right quick? You haven't seen your— _our_ daughter yet. And it'd mean a lot to me and her if you-"

Apple could _hear_ Sparrow smiling. "Sure thing, White. I'll be right over. Just lettme get my pants…"

Apple couldn't help but giggle. It wasn't until now she realized just how much she'd missed Sparrow. Maybe—just maybe—they could work things out and be friends again. Or perhaps…more.

* * *

"Apple. Relax," advised Raven, her eyes following Apple as the princess paced around their dorm room nervously. In Raven's lap, little Daphne Ann giggled and started sucking on her fingers. The trio was waiting for Sparrow, who was supposed to be coming over to see his daughter for the first time. Though this had nothing to do with her, Raven thought she'd stick around just in case Sparrow tried to pull something. Apple had told her that Sparrow was a changed man, but Raven wasn't buying it so easily.

"How is he supposed to get here anyway? Guys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory, remember?" pointed out Raven, wrinkling her nose. "There's no way he can-"

She and Apple startled when something came flying through the window, landing on the floor with a thump. "Shit, that hurt," swore the "thing", which happened to be Sparrow, slowly sitting up. "I didn't think that through."

"Never mind," grumbled Raven, rolling her eyes as she handed a bouncy Daphne Ann over to Apple. "Hey Sparrow," said Raven dully as the leather-and-stud clad young man groaned and sat up.

"'Sup, Queen." Sparrow rose to his feet, his eyes immediately locking on Apple. Specifically the redhead bundle of joy she was holding. "Is that…?" trailed off Sparrow, pointing at the baby.

Smiling proudly, Apple nodded. "Her name's Daphne Ann April. But we just call her Snowflake." Daphne Ann babbled at the calling of her name and smiled. Just seeing her so radiate made Raven smile too. "Snowflake, sweetie. This is Daddy," whsipered Apple softly, her face twisting with expression.

"Hi," smiled Sparrow, bending down and nuzzling his daughter's cheek with his finger. Daphne Ann squealed and grabbed it, giggling. The sight of their bubbly daughter must've brought joy to Apple and Sparrow because they both started laughing. Raven smiled even wider.

Deep down, she felt happy for Apple. Although she was in such a tight situation right now, Apple somehow always found time to smile. And it really helped now that her new family was finally united. Not wanting to make things awkward, Raven took advantage of Apple's and Sparrow's distraction and quietly crept towards the door. Now that she knew Sparrow wasn't going to try to pull anything, it was okay for her to leave him alone with Apple and Snowflake.

The second Raven exited the room and closed the door behind her, she came face to face with Duchess Swan. Seeing the Swan princess startled Raven, causing her to leap back into the door. "Uh, Duchess! What a surprise!" she exclaimed loudly in attempt to warn Apple and Sparrow, who were on the opposite of the door. "How have you been?"

The swan princess narrowed her eyes at the dark princess. "Like you care, Queen. Where's that prissy little princess you room with? I need to speak with her," growled Duchess, fluffing out her feathery pajama gown.

Raven crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, remaining in between Duchess and the door just in case the swan princess tried anything. "This doesn't have anything to do with Apple being 'more popular' than you, does it?" she asked in a warning tone, "because last time I checked, she didn't do anything to you, nor did she ask for all of this attention. And last time I checked, _you_ were in the center spotlight the whole time she was gone."

Duchess snorted. "At least _someone_ remembered. Now that the stupid blond is back, it's like everyone just forgot about me and all I've done with this school."

"Which is hardly anything," muttered Raven. Right after Apple disappeared last school term, Duchess had immediately taken over as president of the royal student council. Though that title was supposed to go to Maddie since she had been co-president at the time, Duchess took the liberty of taking the throne anyway (though everyone had insisted Maddie take over instead). And as the new queen of the royal student council, all Duchess had done was brag about her status and all that baloney.

"Hey, I heard that," snapped Duchess, "I did a WAY better job than Apple could ever do. Now step aside. The two of us have some talking to do." Before Raven could react, the swan princess pushed Raven out of the way and barged into Apple's and Raven's dorm room.

Dang it! Raven instantly hurried in after her, fearful that the swan princess had just walked in on Apple's happy family reunion. However, much to her relief, Apple was the only one in the room, sitting peacefully on her bed as she played a jewel-swap game on her Mirrorpad. "Oh, hi Duchess!" she exclaimed with a broad smile, rising to her feet. "It's been so long, hasn't it? How have you been?"

"Oh, spare me all that sappy good-girl stuff," spat Duchess, storming over to her. Since the swan princess was taller than Apple, she glared down on the perfect princess. "Listen here, _White._ Don't think you can just take over the school now that you're back. In case you didn't notice, _I'm_ the jewel of the school now. And it's gonna take a lot more than a sweet little smile to take that away from me."

Right as Apple opened her mouth to reply, a bubbly, muffled giggle echoed through the room. "What was that?" asked Duchess alertly, looking around.

Oh shoot! Daphne Ann was still somewhere in the room! "Oh, uh, that was just Nevermore!" spoke up Raven quickly and with a nervous laugh. She gestured towards the dog-sized dragon, who was lying on Apple's bed. Her ears perked at the mention of her name. "See, Nevermore has a cold," explained Raven, speaking the first lie she could come up with. "She hasn't really been feeling well lately."

Duchess rolled her eyes. "I hope the _both_ of you catch what she has," she murmured, turning around sharply on her heels to leave. And with that, she upsetly marched out of the dorm room.

Raven immediately shut the door after her. "That was too close," she breathed, leaning against the door and sliding down into a sitting position on the floor.

"Sparrow, the coast is clear," whispered Apple. At the calling of his name, Sparrow crawled out from underneath Raven's bed. Apple then opened up the closet and took out Daphne Ann.

"Okay, I don't mean to break up the happy party but Sparrow, you should probably bail before Duchess suspects something's up," suggested Raven, feeling tired out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Sparrow nodded, his greens clouded with…worry? That was weird for someone like Sparrow Hood. "I'll…talk to my parents," he winced.

"Good." Apple smiled. "I know how that is, so I wish you the best of luck."

Raven smirked. Yeah. Luck. Though the dark princess knew revealing everything to his parents would be tough, Raven honestly didn't feel one bit of remorse for Sparrow. After all, he nearly had a YEAR to tell his parents. He could've gotten this over with a long time ago. But alas, he didn't and would have to face the consequences. Raven just hoped things would turn out for the better now…

* * *

Though no one was in the dorm room with her, Briar looked around just to make sure no one was lurking in the closet or whatever. When the coast was clear, Briar sat down on her bed and took out the Storybook of Legends from behind her pillow. She set the thick tome in her lap and fingered the jewel-encrusted cover. This had been her regular routine ever since she found the darned thing.

The sleeping beauty sighed again, uncertainty washing over her once more. She STILL had no idea what she was supposed to do with the ancient tome. It was so important. So dangerous. So…dream-crushing. Did Briar really want to keep something so…powerful? Multiple times had she considered handing over the thing to Headmaster Grimm, but that would just lead to disaster and chaos for sure. The old man would most likely try to force the Rebels to sign the Book, and who knew where that could lead…

And if she just simply discarded the tome, that would be no better than handing it over to Grimm. Someone would probably find and recognize it and the situation that could come afterwards was had to determine…

 _Open it, Briar._

Briar startled at the tiny little voice that just sounded in her head. _Open it_? But that could be dangerous! Who knew what would happen!

 _You're scared. Well, stop being. Maybe the Storybook of Legends can help you. Maybe it'll reveal your future to you._

Briar bit her lip. The voice was right. Perhaps the Storybook of Legends _could_ give her a glimpse of her future. But was it worth opening the Storybook of Legends? The princess had no idea what the real thing was capable of. Maybe it'd show her too much or curse her or something.

 _Well, if you're too_ scared _than I guess you don't care about your destiny. The one_ YOU _want. You might as well let Faybelle curse you or however that works._

No! Briar _did_ want to know what the future had in store for her! The future she wanted, not the one predetermined destiny wanted her to have. That being said, Briar slowly whispered her name. "Briar Beauty." Instantly, a key appeared in midair. The sleeping princess bit her lip and slowly inserted the key into its hole on the cover. Well, here went nothing.

Inhaling deeply, the princess turned the key, unlocking the Storybook of Legends with a click.

* * *

The Evil Queen smirked as she watched Sleeping Beauty's daughter unlock the Storybook of Legends from the looking glass. Silly girl. Did she really think she could escape her storybook destiny? Had she forgotten that she was already cursed? The Evil Queen should know because it was _her_ who cursed Briar Beauty in the first place. That evil accomplishment was supposed to have been the Dark Fairy's, but the Evil Queen had been ambitious even back then.

It all happened sixteen years ago. When Sleeping Beauty had her first daughter, the news spread throughout the Fairytale World like a wildfire. _Everyone_ knew of the new crowned princess, who had been given the name Briar. That being said, as foreseen, Sleeping Beauty announced a party to celebrate her new daughter's birth. And just as her story told, that foolish Sleeping Beauty doomed her daughter by forgetting to invite the Dark Fairy (though to be honest, it really wasn't her fault since it was the Dark Fairy's curse to always be forgotten).

Though she had been pregnant with Raven at the time, the Evil Queen leapt at her chance to be rebelliously evil. Using a teleportation spell, the devious queen poofed herself to the Beauty's palace and anxiously awaited for the celebration to begin. But like everything the Evil Queen did, her plan wasn't without complications. The Dark Fairy had been there too, waiting on her chance to fulfill her destiny.

The two evil rulers ended up confronting one another and as one could've easily guessed, there was no way possible that night could've ended on a happy note. The Evil Queen and the Dark Fairy fought merciless in the shadows of the palace, disregarding the fact that they were both pregnant (which actually wasn't true on the Evil Queen's part. She knew such behavior while in her fragile womanly stage could've been harmful to Raven, but she _also_ knew she was far more powerful than the Dark Fairy and wouldn't even be scratched by the fairy's pathetic magic).

And just as the Evil Queen planned, she defeated the Dark Fairy in battle without even breaking a sweat. She had consideredfinishing off the wretched Dark Fairy, but didn't in hope that the two of their daughters would rival in the future for the title of "the evilest of them all". Okay, to be more accurate, the Evil Queen had specifically spared the Dark Fairy's miserable life so her daughter could completely _obliterate_ the Dark Fairy's in the time to come, but that wasn't the point.

So anyway, the Evil Queen defeated the Dark Fairy and proceeded into the Beauty palace under the disguise of a helpless old lady. She waited for the ceremony with the pitiful good fairies and their irrelevant gift-giving to commence and when the time we right, she shed her disguise and struck fear in the hearts of everyone at the party. Their reactions had been more than pleasing since they hadn't been expecting the angle of death herself to make her appearance. Hex, they hadn't even been expecting the Dark Fairy to show herself due to the curse. If that wasn't the case and the Beautys _did_ remember what was supposed to happen to their newborn daughter on her birthday, they would've locked up the palace with a high-tech security system for at least a year and forbade anyone from entering in an attempt to save their daughter from her destined curse. But, since they had forgotten all about destiny's promise for tiny little Briar, their baby had been at the Evil Queen's mercy.

And instead of wiping all of the guests and the king and queen out of existence, the Evil Queen had simply cursed Briar with that pitiful little sleeping spell, though she'd made a few… _modifications_ to the spell. And with that, she left the party. It was that easy.

And know since Briar was cursed with the same evil magic as the Storybook of Legends, the unsuspecting beauty was about to make one of the biggest mistake she'd ever make.

The Evil Queen laughed out loud, shaking the entire Mirror Realm. It was time to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Briar gasped as the Storybook of Legends magically opened and began flipping through its pages. Odd. It worked just like the fake one Headmaster Grimm had created. If that was the case, the book was taking Briar to her own page of the book.

The princess began to feel squeamish as dozens of dozens of pages turned by themselves before her eyes. What if she saw something she didn't want to see? What if this was all just a huge mistake?

Briar startled a little when the relic stopped on a page in the middle of the book. And written in swirly gold cursive was her name. Avoiding the caption and writing in the center page, Briar's gaze drifted down to the writing on the bottom right hand. A little less than twenty names were written there on the dotted line, all of the signatures ending with the surname _Beauty._ The princess gasped.

All of those signatures must've belonged to her ancestors, the previous Sleeping Beautys! But why were there so little? The ancient fairytales, including the story of the sleeping princess, had been dated all the way back to the beginning of the Fairytale World itself. Thus, there should have been WAY more Sleeping Beautys than that between now and the beginning of time.

 _Oh, that's right._ Briar slouched when she remembered a very important detail. Of course there wouldn't be that many Sleeping Beautys since they'd all been cursed to sleep a hundred years. That was a century for each one, not counting their birth and years up until tenth grade _plus_ the time it took for them to birth their own heiress and that heiress's years up until tenth grade…

Briar bit her lip again, a bad habit she'd picked up from Apple. Alright, so that explained things. Briar then dared to look at the caption in the center, which was of her standing in front of Ever After High. And then as if sensing that Briar was watching, the caption began to play like some sort of animated slideshow. The next picture was of Briar giggling with all of her friends, and the proceeding one of Briar receiving her diploma during graduation day.

The princess sucked in her breath. What was about to come afterwards was what she was worried about. Nevertheless, she remained quiet as the slideshow continued. The next image showed Briar inside a tall tower with roses growing on it. The princess started to feel dizzy. This didn't look good. The next picture was Briar reaching out to touch the thorny spinning wheel.

 _No!_ Tears welled in Briar's eyes as the next image showed her passing out into a hundred year sleep. So…she _was_ going to fall asleep for a hundred years? But why? How? The Storybook of Legends never showed her pledging her destiny or-

The princess was distracted when another picture faded into existence. This one showed Briar leaving peacefully in her bed back at home, her parents sobbing her over unconscious body. Wait, the slideshow wasn't over yet.

 _Another_ image played, this one of Briar in her bed again, except a huge shadow was looming over her. Briar screamed when she saw the next image. It showed a figure with evil in their eyes standing over a sleeping Briar with a knife, ready to pierce her right in the heart!

The princess was so startled, she slammed the book shut, breathing heavily and fearfully. Was she destined to be murdered?

And her assassin hadn't even been Faybelle. Not even Raven or any of the other evil-to-bes at school. Instead, it had been someone Briar would've never suspected.

The figure who was about to kill her in that picture had been none other than Apple White.


	35. Chapter 35

Apple checked her phone for the umpteenth time, worry unsettling in the pit of her stomach. It was late afternoon and she still hadn't received a call from Sparrow on the news about his revelation to his parents. And it didn't help that Snow wasn't answering her phone either. The queen was most likely looking near and far for Snowflake, when the baby was safely seated on her mother's lap.

"I hope everything's okay," sighed Apple to herself, bouncing the baby on her hip. Snowflake laughed and drooled on her fingers, oblivious to the drama that she centered.

Apple was just about to lay down for a quick nap when her phone started to chime. She bit her name nervously when Sparrow's number appeared on the caller ID. He probably had news about his parents. After quickly reminding herself that she had nothing to fear, the princess answered his call. "Hello?" she said, keeping her voice steady.

"White? Well, I spoke to my mom—not my dad. He's off somewhere swinging from a vine in some woods or something." Sparrow sounded disgusted when he mentioned his father. It was probably because his father was still a _good_ vigilante who risked his life stealing for the poor instead of for himself like Sparrow. "We don't know where the hex he went, but my mom knows about everything now."

"Well? What did she say?" questioned Apple slowly, reading herself for whatever Sparrow was about to throw at her.

"Like I said earlier, she knew something was up since the beginning. Sure, she yelled at me but I'm used to that. What's important is that she wants to see her."

Part of Apple felt guilty that Sparrow got in trouble with his mom, but she ignored it. "Snowflake? When? Where?" asked Apple, "and it's not like I can just stroll out of the dorms holding a baby. Everyone's gonna get suspicious."

"Hey, I did my part. You figure that out," yawned Sparrow, "we'll be waiting at my place. Later, White." And with that, the call ended.

Great. Just great. Okay, so Sparrow wasn't all the way responsible yet. But that was fine, that was fine. Apple would just have to find out how to pull this off herself. The princess set Daphne Ann in the middle of the bed and began pacing around the room. Think, Apple, think. The only two ways out of the dorm room was through the door leading into the _crowded_ hallway and the window, which was about a few dozen stories above the ground.

The princess's thoughts were interrupted when a playful yip came from under her bed. "Nevermore! That's it!" exclaimed Apple as the purple dragon crawled out from underneath her hiding place. Wagging her scaly tale, she sat down at Apple's feet expectantly. "You're a dragon, which means you can fly us to Sparrow's place in the woods," formulated Apple, "that is, if you don't mind of course." She reached down and rubbed the dragon's head.

Nevermore purred in response and jumped to her feet. Yipping, she playfully jumped onto the windowsill, spread her wings, and flew outside. Seconds later, her transformed into her big-girl form, her now massive figure looming right outside the window.

Yes, good call! Apple grabbed Daphne Ann and gently set her in one of the heavy-duty baskets Cerise had given her. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I can't risk anyone seeing you," cooed Apple, planting a kiss on her baby's forehead before covering her and the basket with a checkered blanket. Okay, _now_ she was ready.

After fussing with her hair and makeup (a princess had to look her best for all occasions), Apple hoisted herself onto the windowsill and stepped out onto Nevermore's scaled backside. Below them was the vast campus of Ever After High and a lot of its students, which looked like tiny dots from such a high height. "Take us to the Enchanted Forest!" declared Apple, pointing straight ahead as she balanced Daphne Ann's basket in her lap.

Nevermore, who was eager to be out and about again, took off into the distance. "Whoa!" Apple had to hold on to the dragon's backside as she flew with increased speed. And as they soared over the village of Book End, Apple tried to play out what she was going to say to Maid Marian in her head. The princess hardly knew the woman, though feared her disapproval. After all, Maid Marian had been Apple's Damsel-in-Distressing 101 teacher last school term. What would she think when she found out her top student had committed a severely rebellious act with her own son?

These questions made Apple feel even queasier as Nevermore landed in the Enchanted Forest a few meters away from Sparrow's shack. After Apple climbed off her, the dragon poofed into a smaller size and curled up on the ground before drifting off to sleep.

Apple bit her lip nervously as slowly proceeded over to Sparrow's and the Merry Men's shack, leaves crunching underneath her boots. This was it. The moment of truth. In her arms, little Daphne Ann was watching a butterfly with wonder, her short red hair flowing in the wind. Though only three—close to four—months old, Daphne Ann already had a head full of hair. Hair of which she'd inherited from her redhead father, Sparrow Hood.

 _Relax, Apple. Quit worrying about everything._ It didn't matter if Maid Marian disapproved of Apple; everything was already said and done and Daphne Ann had already been born into the world. Thus, Maid Marian could only do two things; accept Daphne Ann, or turn her away. In the end, everything came down to those two options.

Calming herself, Apple slowly trudged over to Sparrow's shack. And right as she was reaching out to knock on the wooden door, it swung open and a sleep-eyed Sparrow appeared in the doorway. "About time, dammit," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "The guys are gonna be back soon."

Oh, right. The Merry Men. Realizing she didn't have much time to act, Apple stepped up into the shack. The second she entered the small space, her eyes immediately landed on the woman sitting on the couch. She had curly velvet red hair, fair skin, and deep green eyes just like her son. Honestly, Daphne Ann was almost a spitting image of her. Maid Marian rose to her feet, her eyes on Daphne Ann instead of Apple.

"She's beautiful," smiled Maid Marian, hurrying over. "She looks just like you, Sparrow." Sparrow grumbled something and laid down on the couch, drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds. Apple couldn't help but roll her eyes at his typical deadbeat-ness. "May I hold her?" Maid Marian asked Apple with a calm smile.

Seeing her so comfortable made Apple feel less tense. "Of course. She's your granddaughter, after all," she nodded, slowly handing Daphne Ann over to her grandmother.

When she was safely in Maid Marian's arms, Daphne Ann instantly reached out and grabbed her grandmother's curly hair. She laughed with amusement, tugging on it slightly. "Snowflake, stop that," frowned Apple, "that isn't-"

"No, it's fine," assured Maid Marian with a soft laugh as Daphne Ann kept her grip on her grandmother's red locks. "Sparrow was just like this when he was a baby," she explained, "he had—and still has—a tendency to grab whatever he can put his hands on. It's only natural Daphne Ann would be the same way. That's the Hood in her coming out."

Apple bowed her head, suddenly becoming ashamed all over again. "I-I'm sorry about all of this," she stammered apologetically, "th-this was never supposed to happen. I didn't know Sparrow hadn't told you yet and-"

"It's alright, Apple dear. Things like this happen whether we want it to or not," consoled Maid Marian, resting a free hand on Apple's shoulder. "But I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed in you both, especially Sparrow. Usually, parents blame the girl for mistakes like this, but I know how cautious you are towards these types of situations and I also know how my son can be. He's just like his father. When he sees an opportunity, he'll take it without regarding the consequences. I know this is a sensitive subject for you, so I won't ask how it happened. I'm just thankful Sparrow finally had a change in mind to tell me."

Apple's heart skipped a beat. "But you already knew, didn't you?" she asked lowly.

Maid Marin nodded, cradling her happy little granddaughter. "Not at first. But I was able to piece it together a few weeks ago. Ever since then, I'd been preparing myself for the time my son would be able to admit to his own mistake."

Part of Apple felt relieved. At least she wouldn't have to go through the whole fiasco she had to with her own mother. "I know everything's happening so fast, but I need to ask you a favor," announced Apple, raising her head and looking Maid Marian in the eye. "Daphne Ann can't stay at school with me, and my mother won't answer her phone so she can't come pick her up and-"

Marian lifted a hand, silencing Apple. "Don't worry about that. I've already taken care of it. I'm not scheduled to start teaching until next week, so I'll look after the baby until then. But I expect you to keep attempting to get in contact with your mother."

Apple nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I will." The princess calmed down, though something was still bugging her deep down. It was a good thing Marian would become a part of her granddaughter's life, but it didn't take a genius to know Snow would be displeased about that. And if she ever bothered calling Apple back, the princess would have to explain everything to her and that was going to be a chore. But at the same thing, Apple wasn't really worried. Sure, Snow would be mad at first, but she'd come around eventually.

For now, Apple was just thankful everything was going to smoothly between her, Sparrow, and his mom.

Because little did she know, the peace wasn't going to last for long.

* * *

Briar Beauty was sitting in a corner. And she was shaking like a leaf.

What did it all mean? Graduation day, Briar falling asleep for a hundred years, Apple-her BFFA— _killing_ her. Everything was just so screwed-up now, and Briar had no idea what to think. So did this mean she was going to end up signing the Storybook of Legends or was the curse going to kick in regardless? And what about Apple? Since when did she become an assassin?

"I never should've opened it," Briar whispered to herself, hugging her knees. She had been better off before her entire future played before her eyes. And now that she knew of her fate, she was scared stiff. Were all those things really going to happen to her? Was there any way she could stop those events from plaguing her life?

Great. Now it seemed like she had more questions than what she had to begin with. Funny. She'd thought looking into the Storybook of Legends would answer her questions, but it just brung more into consideration.

Sure, the princess was haunted by everything she saw, but she was really unnerved about the scene with Apple. That didn't make sense at all. Apple was too sweet and innocent to ever consider murder! So why was she committing something so _devious_ in Briar's story?

Briar sighed and slowly rose to her feet, her shaking legs knocking against each other. Regardless of what she just witnessed, Briar couldn't just sit around and fret over her predetermined fate. Although the Storybook of Legends contained both her story and future, Briar was still the one in control of _her_ life. She could change her story and its ending. She could flip the script.

But there was still a lingering doubt within her mind. _Apple. You'd never do something like that_ , she sighed to herself. But…destiny didn't like, did it? It would've been different if it were anyone else in her foreseen destiny, but Apple? Her BFFA? That was just…that was just so wrong. Inaccurate. Apple was better than that! And for her to stoop as low as to murder her best friend in cold blood…

Briar shook her head. No! She couldn't let those worries poison her thoughts and mind. Instead of fretting, she needed to take action! But what could she do? She had no idea if she was destined to fall asleep because she signed the Storybook of Legends, or because she simply had been born to. She had until graduation day to figure that out, so that wasn't her biggest concern. It was Apple.

How could one stop a murderer or a possible murderer-to-be?

 _Kill_ her _before she can kill_ you, said a small voice inside her. Briar nearly fainted at her own thought. "No way in Ever After!" she blurted out, "I'm _not_ killing my best friend!" Realizing she was just shouting at empty air, Briar sat down on her bed. Would it be wise to try talking to Apple? No, because then Briar would have to explain how she found the Storybook of Legends in the first place and why she hadn't returned it to Headmaster Grimm. And Apple didn't necessarily see the rebel cause the way people like Raven and Briar did, so there was no way the princess would understand.

Okay, so talking to Apple was out of the question. Maybe Briar could so something else. Perhaps she could monitor Apple. See if she could spot any sudden changes in Apple's behavior. Yeah. And if Briar noticed anything abnormal, she could deal with it firsthand.

"Oh, yeah/ I'm totally up for lattes," said Ashlynn's muffled voice from the hallway.

Yikes! Ashlynn was coming! Briar scrambled over to her desk and grabbed the Storybook of Legends. Right as Ashlynn was turning the doorknob, the princess slid it underneath her bed.

"Oh. Hey, Briar," greeted Ashlynn as she entered their dorm room. When she noticed how akward Briar looked on the floor, she raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Ash," returned Briar, standing up. She smiled. "And yep. Everything's just fine."

* * *

Snow sat down at her desk and sighed. She was back at her home castle, completely drained of all her energy. She'd spent all night and day looking for her granddaughter, but found no trace of her. The queen pinched her forehead and reached for her newest batch of mail. She skimmed through all of her fan mail, stopping at a white envelope that had Adrian's sloppy handwriting. The queen sighed. "I thought I told that man never to correspond with me again," she murmured to herself, opening the envelope anyway.

 _Dearest Cuddles,_

 _How've you been these days? Haven't heard from you in a while. I know, you've told me many times that you want nothing to do with me. But what about our boys and daughter? They grow older every day, yet know nothing of their full heritage. Augustus and Atticus are oblivious to the fact they have a baby sister—our daughter Apple—and I'm sure she doesn't know about them either. Let's face facts, Snow. This has gone on long enough. You haven't seen the boys in years, and I haven't seen Apple since she was three years old. It burns me up to know how we're torturing them with these lies they don't even know we're telling. Regardless of what authority you have, you have a fine sense of right and wrong just like I do. We need to make things right, Snow, before it's too late._

 _Sincerely,  
Adrian Goldencrown_

Snow frowned even deeper. "I don't need this right now," she sighed, refolding the letter and placing it in her purse. She didn't need any of the servants to come across her personal correspondence, so it was best she kept it with her for now.

Snow rubbed her throbbing temples. She honestly needed a nap, but she couldn't rest while her poor granddaughter was out there, most likely in the hands of evildoers. The queen arose from her seat. She'd have to order her guards to look high and low, through thick and thin, through hot and cold—

The queen's Mirrorphone started to chime. She immediately answered when Apple appeared on the caller ID. "Apple! Is everything alright?" she asked alertly, walking over to the window. Outside in the courtyard, Queen King was openly and comfortably conversing with the farmers and commoners of their kingdom.

"Mom, everything's fine! We found Daphne Ann," explained Apple quickly.

Snow sank into her chair, relived. "That's a relief. I was over here worrying myself about her. Wait, so she's over there at Ever After High?!" she asked, once again becoming alert.

"Yes and no. She was here in the dorms with me at first, but I took her to Sparrow's mom and-"

"You did _what_?" hissed Queen Snow lowly, pressing her lips together. "I thought I told you not to get involved with that hooligan and anyone related to him."

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't have any other choice!" her daughter tried to explain, "you weren't answering your phone and I had to go do some things for school and I couldn't just leave Daphne Ann all alone-"

"Where is she now?" demanded Queen Snow.

"With Sparrow's mom, Maid Marian."

Snow sighed and pinched her forehead once more. "I don't need this right now," she muttered. "Apple, I'm on my way. Go get Daphne Ann from Marian and wait for me in the Enchanted Forest."

"B-but Mrs. Hood hasn't spent enough time with Snowflake yet! It's not fair to just-"

"Apple, I said go get Daphne Ann _now_ ," said Snow in a low warning tone, pacing around her office. "I don't care what that woman hasn't done yet, I don't want my granddaughter around her!"

"But Mrs. Hood is Snowflake's grandmother, too! Daphne Ann deserves to know _both_ sides of her family!" Apple's voice was higher and squeakier than usual.

"No, Daphne Ann is a _princess_ and _should not_ be exposed to the Hoods…repulsiveness," countered Snow, growing irritated.

"Mom, the Hoods are not repulsive," said Apple disappointedly, "Sparrow's changed—kinda—and his mom is super nice."

"Apple. Do not make me repeat myself," said Snow sternly, "I'm doing what's best for my granddaughter. Now go get Daphne Ann as I asked."

There was a moment of silence. "Okay," said Apple finally, sounding a tiny bit sad. And with that, the call ended.

Snow sighed loudly. Why was it so hard talking sense into that girl? She'd have to learn the hard way if she didn't take heed to her mother's advice. Little did Apple know was that her mother had been down the exact same road before. And if the princess didn't learn to make the right choices, both she and Daphne Ann would pay for it in the future.


	36. Chapter 36

Duchess Swan was upset.

School had been in session for about a week now, and all everyone was talking about was Apple White. It was like Duchess's rise to fame last year hadn't even happened. In a matter of a few days, the "perfect princess" had been able to snag the president position of the royal student council, a position which belonged to _Duchess._

She was all over the mirrorcasts, her face was plastered everywhere. Everywhere Duchess went, she heard that harpy's dreadful song echoing through the halls. During lunchtime, Apple's table was always packed and Daring Charming always saved her a seat right beside him. Apple got invited to all the cool back-to-school bashes, and was treated like the guest of honor at all of them. And although Duchess studied way harder than the stupid blond, Apple's grades were praised like they were the solution to some ancient puzzle or something. It was all sickening.

"I don't understand! Why are they making such a big fuss about her?" murmured Duchess, thoughtfully pacing around her and Lizzie Heart's shared dorm room.

"Calm down, Duchess. I don't see what the fuss is," yawned Lizzie, who was lying across her bed reading a book upside down. "She's Apple White, you're Duchess Swan. That's all there is to it. Honestly, you literally have this conversation to yourself every day."

Stupid Wonderlandian. Duchess stomped her foot, frustrated. "You don't understand! _I_ deserve all that attention, not her! Unlike that pesky blond, I actually work for my grades and my accomplishments. But ironically, they praise Apple's every move like she's a goddess or something."

Lizzie shrugged casually. "Who knows? Maybe she is. She could be like Cupid minus the wings and all that pink."

Duchess gritted her teeth. The last thing she needed was someone comparing Apple to a goddess. "Quit being so foolish," the swan princess scowled at her roommate. Duchess signed and plopped down onto her bed. It wasn't fair. Just because Apple was lucky enough to be born into the royal White family, she got everything she could ever desire and more, while Duchess was treated like a forgotten princess—a commoner.

You could randomly pull anyone off the street and ask them to tell you the tale of _Snow White_ , and they'd do it without missing a detail, even if it was super irrelevant. But if you asked them to tell you the tale of _Swan Lake,_ they'd just stare at her you blink with confusion. That was the main problem right there—no one knew Duchess's story or even heard of it for that matter. Although _Swan Lake_ was a perfect romantic tragedy about a beautiful queen, her true love, and an evil witch who beguiled the swan queen's prince, it was taken for granted by the people of Ever After, who'd rather hear a story about poison apples, useless little dwarves, and chipmunk-voiced princess. _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ wasn't even that intriguing! It was just about some useless girl who had been unfortunate enough to get stuck with a beyond-evil stepmother, who hated her deep enough to commit murder. Plenty of stories contained that kind of theme, so there was really nothing special about it.

And to make things even worse, super-lucky Apple was destined to marry Daring, King Charming's beyond-charming heir and Duchess's crush. Every princess and her grandmother wanted to marry Daring, yet Apple had been fortunate enough to be promised to Prince Charming since she was a wee baby. _That_ was the detail that made Duchess boil with jealousy. Daring Charming deserved to be with Duchess, not Apple. They'd make a cute couple for sure, but the handsome prince, like every prince, was blinded by Apple's charm and beauty and easily overlooked Duchess.

And since things were like that, Duchess was going to have to come up with her own plan to pry Daring away from the "fairest one in the halls". There was always that love potion, but Faybelle had bailed on her and Duchess had no idea how to get the other ingredients or mix a powerful dark potion for that matter, so the swan princess had crossed that option off her list. There had to be some other way, right?

Duchess felt herself becoming depressed, so she reached over and picked up her thronecoming heirloom off her nightstand. She fingered the glistening red ruby and tied the chocker it hung from around her neck. Once she was wearing her mother's gift, the princess calmed down. It was always reliving to have her mother's gift near. After all, it was the only thing that made Duchess feel close to her mother.

And speaking of her mother, Duchess only had two years left until it was time for her to become the next Swan Queen. Only two more years until Duchess met her destined prince, who'd fall under the Black Swan's control, which would result in Duchess either killing herself or becoming trapped in a swan's body forever after. No charming wedding, no royal crowning, no long-lasting true love, no happily ever after. That enough would've driven anyone else into despair, but not Duchess. She wasn't going to let things get to that point.

She was going to get her happily ever after, even if she had to pry it from someone else. She wasn't going to let her life fall into the hands of a cruel, heartless witch. No, that wasn't going to happen at all.

The swan princess rose to her feet, feeling confident once more. She still had two years to get her life together. Two years to earn her happily ever after. And trust her, Duchess was going to get it no matter what.

* * *

Apple skimmed through her crownculus hextbook boredly. It was after school and the princess had just finished her thronework. So far, junior-level coursework was fairly easy, so the princess really didn't have to put that much thought or effect into it.

"Hey, Apple," said Raven, walking into their dorm room whilst struggling to carry her tower-high worth of hextbooks.

"Headmaster Grimm didn't spare you this time, did he?" chuckled Apple, glancing at her.

"Nope. Now that we're juniors and have yet to sign the Storybook of Legends, Mr. Grimm is trying harder than ever to steer me towards the dark side. And apparently, he thinks books will persuade me to change my mind," said Raven dully, dropping the stack onto the desk with a thump.

"But…seriously, Raven. What are we going to do about our story?" asked Apple slowly and unsurely, sliding her feet into her shoes and standing up. "And before you say anything, I already know—you don't wanna be evil and all that stuff. But don't you want our story to happen regardless?" Like it or not, the two couldn't beat around the bush forever after. Eventually, they'd have to settle this destiny conflict between the two of them.

Raven crossed her arms, a look Apple couldn't decipher spreading across her face. "I don't know—I guess? I mean, I don't want to be evil but I do want you and Daring to have your happily ever after. And I want mine just as badly. But I don't want to have to poison you or try to suffocate you to get it," explained the dark princess, "I don't want to live in the shadows or become a warlord. That's just not how I roll."

Apple bit her lip, recalling how comfortable everyone now was with Good Raven. They didn't seem to mind her being good, but what about her storybook destiny? Were her classmates really not going to bring that into judgment? "I know, but _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ can't happen without the evil queen. She's basically just as important as the heroine."

Raven didn't speak for a moment. "I've thought about that," she admitted, "and I honestly don't know what to do. You've been groomed and trained for your story your whole life, and here I am jeopardizing it. I feel bad about that, but I also can't just follow along with my part of our story."

Apple sighed. It didn't how much they discussed things. In the end, they were always split in the matter. "This is all just so confusing," she announced, sitting down at her desk with another heavy sigh. "You and I want the exact thing—yet at the same time, we don't."

"We just have different ways of seeing the situation and how it should be resolved," corrected Raven, walking over to the window. "And it's really not getting us anywhere. Soon, we'll have to figure out our way around this or _neither_ of us will be living Happily Ever After."

"What if we could find another evil queen?" suggested Apple, though she didn't like the thought of being poisoned by someone other than Raven. Destiny said Raven was supposed to be Evil Queen, so it just felt and sound right for her to be the one to do the wicked deed.

"Like who? There aren't exactly a lot of villains to choose from anymore," reminded Raven, "Ginger Breadhouse is a witch gone good too, Ramona Badwolf doesn't have magic and doesn't specialize in that witchy stuff, Kitty—I wouldn't even trust her, the same goes for Faybelle because she seems like one to go way over the top-"

"Enough said," interrupted Apple, feeling a little faint. Regardless if Raven wanted to acknowledge it or not, she was the only one fit for the job of Evil Queen. She was _born_ to fulfill that role.

"I don't understand," blurted Raven, pounding her fist on the windowsill. "It's not fair! Why should we have to go through all of this? Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

 _Because you made it that way_ , thought Apple. She didn't say this aloud, however.

"Why can't we just live out our lives the way we please?" went on Raven, her hair catching aflame with purple magic.

Apple gasped, seeing how turned off the dark princess was. Was her anger guiding her towards her inner evilness? The princess slowly rose from her chair, watching her storybook rival hopefully.

"Why can't we just shape our own destiny?" raged on Raven, keeping her back turned to Apple. "It's OUR lives and we should be able to live them how we want!" Some of their furniture started to levitate off the ground as Raven got angrier.

 _That's it, Raven!_ Apple inwardly applauded the girl. _Get angry! That's the only way!_ The princess hurried over against a wall, which was out of the way of the flying objects.

"But _no,_ they want us to screw-up our lives by living the way THEY want us to live," ranted angry Raven through grit teeth, looking out at the sky stiffly. "It isn't right!"

Apple gasped as Raven's spreading magic picked her _bed_ up off the floor. "Raven?" squeaked Apple as her bed floated closer towards her.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" shouted Raven, pounding on the windowsill over and over.

Shaking, Apple watched with fear as her bed hovered right above her. Not good, not good, not good! If Raven let loose, the large piece of furniture would _crush_ Apple! "Raven, please stop!" begged Apple as the magic current picked up her desk and mirror and even Gala.

"I don't want to be evil! I don't want to kill! I don't want to ruin lives!" cried out Raven, oblivious to the chaos she was creating.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Seeing she was in danger, Apple hurried from her position under the floating bed towards the door. She was about to leave, but stopped when she heard poor Gala whimpering from midair. "Gala!" yelped Apple, "RAVEN, STOP!"

The dark princess startled and whirled around, the fiery magic in her hair vanishing. The second this happened, all of the furniture descended towards the ground with a crash. Gala conveniently landed in her little doggie bed. Apple breathed with relief, but gasped at the great big shadow underneath her feet.

The princess immediately looked up to see her mirror dropping down towards her.

The princess didn't even have time to scream before she felt it fall on her.

And then everything went black.

* * *

" _APPLE!_ " screamed Raven as she watched her friend's limp body unconsciously collapse onto the floor. The mirror fell on top of her, shattering into a million pieces all over her body. "Apple!" yelled Raven again, hurrying over. She dropped down onto her knees beside the fainted princess, panicking. Apple's body was covered in bruises and red marks from the broken glass.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," panicked Raven, tearing up. She looked around and gasped at the sight of Apple's side of the dorm room. Furniture was upside down and out of place, and Gala was weakly whimpering in her bed. "What have I done, what have I done?" screamed Raven, grabbing her head as all kinds of emotions swirled in her mind.

The door suddenly swung open and Cerise, Ramona, and Blondie came running in, probably to see what all the commotion was. The second Blondie saw unconscious Apple on the floor, she froze up and turned white. Usually, the reporter would've pulled out her camera the second something juicy happened, but she now looked too frightened to move. Raven, who too was unable to move, desperately looked up at Cerise and Ramona as if begging them for help. Right now, the dark princess was far too afraid, panicked, and shocked to control her own body.

Ramona, who had understood Raven's pleading looks and taken to Apple's side to check her pulse, gasped. "She's barely breathing!" she reported. She looked up at her sister. "Call the ambulance _now_!"

At this point, crowds of girls were gathering in front of the door, all of them trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. "Get out of my way!" growled Cerise, pushing them out of her path as she turned to obey her sister.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Briar managed to fight through the crowd, scurrying into the dorm room. When she saw Apple on the floor, her hand flew up to her mouth and she let out a scream. "What did you do?!" she yelled at Raven, her eyes big with fear and…hatred?

Though her body had locked up on her, Raven was able to stammer a few words. "It was an ac-ac-accident." Outside the door, the other girls were whispering amongst themselves, most of them glaring at Raven.

"So she's evil after all?" asked a girl lowly.

"She was deceiving us this whole time," replied another, "the second we get comfortable with her, she decides to do _this._ "

"Apple…oh, Apple," cried Briar, brushing most of the glass off her unconscious best friend. Her tears streamed down her face, each one melting into Apple's torn skirt.

"The ambulance is on the way," reported Cerise, reappearing in the doorway.

"Okay, good. You!" Ramona pointed a claw at Raven. "What happened here?"

"I-I got angry…and I levitated some stuff…" Raven tried to explain desperately, her body still shaking madly. "I-I wasn't paying attention and-and Apple screamed and…" The dark princess could barely find words.

"Her magic's linked to her emoticons," said Briar bitterly, not making eye contact with Raven. "She must've gotten upset and ended up picking up everything with her magic."

"So the mirror, which she was levitating, must've landed on Apple," concluded Cerise quietly.

That's when Raven burst into tears. "I'm sorry! Th-this is all my fault! This was never supposed to happen," she wept into her hands, "Apple was so quiet…she just let me take out all my anger like she understood and then…I did _this_ to her."

"I don't get you, Raven," said Briar icily, "you say you're not evil, but you always end up doing things that prove otherwise." She gave Raven a nasty look.

"Coming through, people. Make way for the dark fairy," announced Faybelle Thorn's voice. She appeared in the dorm room, surveying everything and everyone. "Whoa. I didn't think you had it in you, Queen," she snorted when she laid eyes on Apple.

"Shut up, Faybelle," growled Cerise.

Faybelle rolled her eyes. "Yeesh, take a chill pill, Hood. I'm just talking villain to villain. Ramona should understand." The dark fairy took a long, loud sip of her slushy.

"Listen, Thorn, if you're not here to do anything useful, than just make like a lone wolf and scram," said Ramona calmly, "the last thing we need is more people like you around."

"Tch, whatever after. I'm not interested in you people anyway," yawned Faybelle, "Faybelle out!"

Everyone casted dark looks at Faybelle as the dark fairy made her dramatic exit. Raven just stay where she was, staring at Apple with guilt. The poor princess's face was twisted in pain, the last thing she had experienced before ultimately falling motionlessly to the ground. Raven couldn't even express her guilt and sorrow in words.

Just seeing her close friend in such a state made all kinds of emoticons swirl within Raven's head. And it made things even worse that it was Raven herself who'd put the princess in that condition.

Raven continued to cry uncontrollably as the headmaster was the next one to make an appearance. Though he was speaking to her, she couldn't hear a word he was saying, being too full of grief. Why—how—could Raven let this happen? Especially since she'd sworn to everyone that she wasn't going to hurt people like…like an evil queen. Yet, this happened…

Regardless of what she'd been telling everyone, Raven felt evil. And it was a terrible sensation she'd been praying she'd never have to experience. How did her mom put up with this? These feelings were horrible!

" _You're destined to be evil, Raven. Evil's in your blood, and you can't ignore its call of destiny forever after."_

Raven's mother's words echoed through her head. Could it be that all of this was happening because of Raven's destiny? Because she was the Evil Queen's daughter, did that mean she was destined to hurt people whether she wanted to or not? Could it be that her destiny was simply unavoidable?

* * *

Duchess Swan danced across the footbridge, her ballet bag slung over her shoulder. She had just finished her daily dance practice at the Red Shoes Dance Club and was on her way back to Ever After High to take a shower. Though her legs were on fire and her feathery tutu and tights were sticking to her sweaty body, she kept moving gracefully and lightly on her tip toes. A true ballerina never quit dancing, no matter how much pain she was in. Such unrelenting practice would shape Duchess into a more elegant, light, and graceful dancer, according to the one of the Twelve Dancing Princesses that instructed her.

The second the swan princess crossed over to the school's front lawn, she paused in confusion. An ambulance was parked right in front of Ever After High's letter board and dozens of dozens of buzzing students were waiting at the front steps. What in Ever After was going on? Did Humphrey Dumpty finally have a fatal fall? Had Ginger Breadhouse given herself a third-degree burn in the kitchen? Had Tiny the Giant accidentally step on one of the smaller, regular-sized students? Did Poppy O'Hair end up cutting a finger with her shears instead of her hair? Honestly, there were so many possible things that could've gone wrong, Duchess didn't even bother wonder what the commotion was about.

The swan princess spotted Faybelle Thorn sitting under one of the oak trees, boredly watching the scene as she slurped from her slushy. "What's going on?" Duchess called over to her as she ambled over. "What's with the emergency vehicle?"

Faybelle shrugged, although Duchess knew she knew. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" she asked lamely, pointing at the school. A group of blue-clad emergency-service dispatchers were wheeling a stretched out of the school.

Interested, Duchess started towards them and the large crowd. Headmaster Grimm came out of the school next, looking like his usual stern self. However, Briar ran past him and after the stretcher, looking perplexed. Raven then walked out of the school, but she didn't look right. She looked—ghostly. She was about to proceed after Briar, but Milton Grimm put a hand in front of her as if prohibiting her from going any farther.

Trying to see who was on the stretched before the emergency-service dispatchers loaded it into the ambulance, Duchess jogged over. She made it just in time to see the stretched being wheeled into the vehicle. She gasped when she caught a glimpse of Apple White on the stretcher just as she disappeared inside the emergency vehicle. All around, students were snapping pictures of the whole scene, buzzing with chatter.

What the blazes?! _Apple White_ injured? Duchess thought she'd never see the day. However, she remained quiet and watched as Briar tried to climb into the ambulance, but one of the dispatchers stopped her and said something to the princess. Briar stomped her foot and probably said something sassy in return, but the dispatcher was already hopping in the driver's seat. Seconds later, the ambulance was speeding down the dirt road, its red and blue lights flashing and its siren wailing. Briar tried running after it, but wasn't fast enough.

Probably feeling defeated, she fell onto her knees on the road, choking on the dust that the ambulance had left in its steed and crying for her best friend. Not long after, Ashlynn and Holly ran out of the crowds and dropped down at Briar's side, trying their hardest to calm her down.

"What happened to Apple White?" wondered aloud Duchess with a snort. She didn't bother asking someone directly because she knew plenty of gossip-loving freshmen would jump at the chance to fill her in and sound one of those know-it-alls.

And just as Duchess had expected, a small freshmen girl nearly replied instantly. "Raven Queen knocked her out cold," she informed excitedly, "everyone in the girls' dorm heard a crash and we all rushed to Apple's and Raven's room to see Apple passed out on the floor and Raven standing above her. She was bleeding, covered in glass, and everything!"

Wait, hold on. "So… _Raven_ did that?" Duchess needed some clarification. For the past year or so, Raven had been telling everyone that she wasn't evil and all that baloney, so this was so unexpected. Maybe the girl had a change of heart. It was about time, honestly. Evil was in the princess's blood, so it was only natural for her to be evil. That and it was only fair that Raven lived up to her unwanted destiny if Duchess had to do the same. "I thought it was Raven's destiny to _poison_ Apple, not put her in a coma," said Duchess rudely with an eye roll.

"She didn't do it on purpose," said Cerise's voice from somewhere within the crowd. "It was just her magic coming out!"

"Yeah, right. What an excuse. There's no way _putting someone in a coma_ can be an accident," sassed someone else. "That's uncommon."

"Uh-oh. Here comes Daring," whispered a girl in Duchess's earshot, catching her attention. Sure enough, Prince Charming himself was storming towards the school, looking more than pissed.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" he erupted at Raven, pointing an accusing finger at her. Though, he kept his distance by standing at the bottom of the stairs just in case Raven decided to knock _him_ out.

From the top of the wide staircase and beside the headmaster, Raven struggled to speak. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't paying attention and I-I-"

"You always have an excuse for _everything_ ," interrupted Daring angrily, turning red. "First you selfishly ruin Apple's destiny and then try to justify yourself by starting a rebellion, then you prohibit everyone from pledging their destiny on Legacy Day, then you knock out a poor princess during her first week back into society! If you ask me, that sounds _more_ than evil!"

Half of Duchess felt super attracted to heated Daring, while the other was heated that the prince was defending and taking Apple's side. If the two fo them claimed they weren't together, than why was he do defendant of her? It honestly didn't matter _what_ the situation was—Apple always ended up hogging all the attention in the end. Even in a coma.

But maybe this would work out for Duchess. Now that Apple was gone, perhaps she could make her move on Daring. Sure, he was upset about Apple, but Duchess could use that to her advantage. The prince charming had a soft spot for innocent princesses, so Duchess would play the Good Samaritan or whatever and act all sympathetic and comforting towards him so he'd see her for the kind princess she really was. Slowly and slowly, she would inch her way into his heart until he was completely hers.

Yes, that sounded like a fine plan. The swan princess smiled to herself. Seriously, she was a genius. And when that blond princess finally awoke from her coma or whatever, she'd come back to find her "true love" following Duchess around like a love struck puppy. And there would be nothing she could do about it. Or better yet, if Apple _never_ woke up from her critical state, Duchess could have Daring all to herself forever after without any problems or distractions.

Duchess smiled Cheshire-big. It looked like she was going to get her happily ever after after all….

* * *

Snow read over Adrian's letter for the fifth time, biting her lip. She was back at her mother's house with her husband, who was laughing and playing with their granddaughter on the bed on the other side of the room.

Adrian was requesting that their children meet for the first time, which was something Snow absolutely could not allow. Firstly, Apple would be crushed to know Snow had been lying to both her and her father all these years. But…it'd been so long since Snow had last seen Augustus and Atticus. They were so grown up now, meaning Snow had nearly missed two whole decades of their lives.

And even if Snow did decide to become a part of their lives, how? How could you possible explain the situation to her two sons? And if her husband found out…It had been a miracle Snow managed to hide her first two pregnancies from him. But for him to know what she'd been up to before Apple was born…

Snow was pulled out of thoughts when her phone rang. Still somewhat thinking about Adrian, the queen answered her phone? "Hello?"

"Is this Queen Snow White?" asked a very serious voice.

"Yes, this is she."

"Your Highness, my name is Dr. Erving and your daughter, Apple White, is here in the hospital. She's in a very critical condition-"

Snow nearly dropped the phone. "The hospital?!" she repeated loudly, rising to her feet alertly. "What happened?!"

"Ma'am, calm down. We don't know how it happened, but the headmaster of your daughter's school gave us your number. Apple is currently in a severe coma, having received a damaging blow to her head. We urge that you come to see her as soon as possible—her condition is hextremely critical and we fear…that Apple might not ever wake up."

* * *

 **A/N: I can hear that Sparrow-lover-Apple-hater shouting with joy from here...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: It's 8:50pm. The 2016 Presidential Election is going on right now, but I'd really write Fanfiction.**

* * *

The Evil Queen had never been prouder of her daughter. Behind the looking glass, she was literally doing a little happy jig. Her daughter, dearest Raven, had finally committed her first evil act! And how efficient she had accomplished the task, the Evil Queen was certainly impressed. Sure, it would have been acceptable for Raven to just hurl small, harmless things at Apple, but a mirror? It knocked the poor princess out cold! Not that the Evil Queen was complaining. She would've crushed Apple with the bed instead, but the mirror was just fine. Besides, all that shattered glass had did a number on Apple's arms and legs, so the queen wouldn't complain.

Though, she was partly disappointed that the White princess was in the hospital—after all, the Evil Queen had been scheming up a plan to get out of the Mirror Realm. A plan that involved Apple herself. But that was okay, that was okay! There were always the other gullible individuals at Ever after High she could manipulate.

"I'm so terrible, I'm so terrible," wept Raven, who was seated on her bed in her dorm room. From behind the evil princess's mirror, the Evil Queen watched quietly. The dark princess rubbed Gala, who was trembling on the bed beside her. "I hurt Apple _again_! And this time…" The princess stopped to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "I might not get to tell her how sorry I am."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes at Raven's pity. What was wrong with her daughter? Didn't she know she wasn't wrong for doing what she did? In fact, it had been the _right_ thing to do. Raven was _evil!_ And an evil person was supposed to do evil things. Yet, Raven still did not get that, and the Evil Queen was going to let that slide for now. All that mattered was that Raven had put Apple in the hospital. Maybe—just maybe—that hospital bed would be the last place Apple White would ever sleep. Apart from her grave, that is.

"I'm such an awful person," went on Raven tearfully, "I might've…fatally injured Apple and poor little Snowflake could never see her mother again."

"Wrong move, my little songbird," chuckled the Evil Queen, noticing the black swan outside. It—or should we say she—was flapping madly to keep herself in midair at the window, quietly listening to Raven's every word.

After hearing Raven's last few words, the black swan flew and landed inside the room, startling Raven. Before her eyes, the swan transformed into Duchess Swan.  
"Aha! I _knew_ it!" she laughed, pointing an accusing finger at Raven. "I knew something had to have gone down last year when Apple was gone!"

Raven's mouth dropped open. "D-Duchess," she stammer-sniffled, wiping the tears off her face. "I-I was talking about—uh…Apple's OTHER pet snow fox-"

"Oh no, Queen. I know exactly what you meant," snorted Duchess with a sly smile. "All that time Apple was 'trying to get her life together', she was really having a baby. Am I right or am I right?"

Raven was too stunned for words. "I-I-I," she stammered, "that's not what happened at all, honest! I was really talking about her other snow fox!"

Duchess rolled her eyes. "You can't fool a Swan, Queen. Why the hex would you be crying over some stupid snow fox?" The swan princess began to pace around the room, lacking the self-control needed to contain her excitement. "Now, who could the father be?"

"No, Duchess! You got it all wrong!" Raven tried to lie again, though the terrified look in her eyes proved otherwise.

"It wouldn't take a genius to know the father is Sparrow Hood," chuckled Duchess to herself, dancing around all the misplaced furniture on Apple's side of the room. "I mean, c'mon! Though no one bothered believing me, I knew Sparrow and Apple had something going on. But I'd never know their relation would go _that_ far. So tell me, Queen. Where is this darling little 'Snowflake'?" asked Duchess anxiously with the eyes of a satisfied cat.

Raven jumped to her feet. "I don't know what you're talking about, Duchess. You're just trying to make up things to make Apple look bad."

"Oh, I'm not making up things," assured Duchess with a smirk, "and I think you know it, too. But don't worry about it, Queen. Though I want to, I won't spread the rumor—no, the _truth_. Not yet. Not until dear little Apple wakes up from her coma. I think the two of us can work out a little _agreement_."

"D-Duchess, what are you going to do?" asked Raven slowly.

"Oh, nothing _too_ extravagant," assured Duchess with a smirk, "I'm just going to give Apple a choice: either let me have her story and happily ever after, or else I'll tell everyone about her dear little Snowflake."

"It's not like anyone will believe you," frowned Raven, looking defensive instead of tearful. "You've spread lies about her before, and no one ever takes you seriously."

"Well, my darling little Raven, maybe you should just use a _spell_ on her," said the Evil Queen, though she knew her daughter—or anyone for that matter—could hear her from inside the Mirror Realm. "That way, all your problems could be solved and no one would have to do anything." But, since her daughter didn't think like an evil queen yet, she'd have to deal with her problem the hard way.

"We'll just see about that, little Raven Queen," giggled Duchess, dancing over to the window. "I'll check you on the swan side. Later!" And with that, the swan princess elegantly tossed herself out of the window and transformed into her black swan form, taking to the air like a graceful bird.

"Wait!" Raven hurried over to the window to find the swan princess had already disappeared. "Oh godmother. What have I done?" whispered Raven, facepalming. Duchess wasn't stupid and there was no talking her out of this one. She'd saw her chance and she took it.

And now thanks to Raven, Apple's happily ever after was in jeopardy of falling into Duchess's hands.

* * *

Briar Beauty was running.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" she called, racing down the cobblestone streets of Book End. Though in super high heels, the girl could run as fast as any track star, though she usually chose not to. But not today. Today, she was unleashing the sporty girl within her.

Huffing and puffing, she jogged across the street, past the Glass Slipper and Hocus Latte, around Beanstalk Bakery, and onto an adjacent road.

"Hey! Briar!" called a voice behind her. Cerise appeared beside Briar, matching the princess's speed. Though Briar was giving it everything she had, Cerise didn't look one bit winded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm headed towards Mrs. Hood's house," replied Briar between big breaths, "Sparrow's mom, not yours to clarify. I'm going to ask her if she can take me to the hospital to see Apple."

The girls stopped at a busy intersection. While Briar struggled to breathe, Cerise jogged in place. "I think Ms. Maid Marian's still at school," informed Cerise, "besides, I don't even think she or Sparrow knows about Apple yet."

"Well, I have to do _something._ I can't just leave Apple at the hospital all by herself," argued Briar.

"I'm sure her parents know by now," pointed out Cerise, "besides, we don't need Ms. Marian to go to the hospital. We can just use the wishing well. _But_ , I think you already knew that," went on Cerise. Though the intersection was now clear, neither of them proceeded across the crosswalk. "You feel like it's your duty as Apple's best friend to tell Sparrow. And there's nothing wrong with that, honestly."

Briar pressed her lips together. "I don't know how to feel about Sparrow. He abandoned Apple after all these months, and just now decided to become a part of her life again. Yes, I know Sparrow still might have feelings for Apple, but I don't know how she feels about him now. But regardless…I just feel like he should know and be there for Apple for the sake of their relationship, even if she doesn't want that right now. I don't know—it's hard to explain."

"Don't worry. I understand," assured Cerise with a nod. "That's why I think you should call him instead. Sure, you might be Apple's best friend, but it'd be a tad bit awkward if you approached Sparrow's mom about this. Just talk to Sparrow directly, and I'm sure he'll be concerned enough to tell Ms. Marian himself."

Briar thought it over and nodded. "Alright. You have his number, right? I've never had to call sparrow until now so…"

"Don't worry. You can call him on my phone," smiled Cerise, handing the princess her Mirrorphone. "Though, there's a slight chance Sparrow might ignore the call when he sees my number appear on his caller ID. Don't ask."

Briar raised an eyebrow as she pressed Cerise's phone against her ear. Ironically, Sparrow picked up after the first ring. "What do you want, Hood?" he asked in a gruff, sleepy voice.

"Sparrow, this is Briar, Apple's best friend," said Briar, getting straight to the point. "Apple's in the hospital."

"The hospital? Why?" The Hood now sounded up and alert.

"Raven knocked her out unconscious," explained Briar, pressing her lips together, "you haven't seen it on the news yet? I'm sure Blondie posted it all over the Mirrornet by now…" Briar heard a thump on Sparrow's end. "Uh, Sparrow? You still there?"

"Yeah, just throwing on some pants. I'll be over there in a flash."

"We'll see you there." Briar hung up and then looked at Cerise. "C'mon! Let's go see Apple before it's too late!"

* * *

Duchess had never been happier. Humming cheerfully, she danced through the halls of Ever After High. "Hey, Blondie. Nice shoes," she smiled at the reporter as she passed.

"Thanks! My mom just got them for me," replied Blondie brightly as Duchess continued down the hallway. "I was wondering if anyone would notice."

"No problem," called Duchess over her shoulder. "Hey, Faybelle! Nice purse," complimented the swan princess, dancing around the dark fairy as she checked her Mirrorphone.

Faybelle looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whose life did you just ruin?" she demanded, "you're never nice unless it benefits you."

Duchess laughed off the dark fairy's insult. "Oh, Faybelle. Sweet, sweet, Faybelle," she giggled, "you're so silly." Faybelle, who now looked disgusted, let out a snort and flew away while mumbling to herself. However, Duchess didn't pay her any attention. She was too excited to let the dark fairy's negativity. Finally! After all these years of yearning, Duchess was finally going to get her happily ever after! And it was the best one at that!

The swan princess still couldn't believe how lucky she was. When she had been eavesdropping on Raven, she hadn't really expected to catch on to anything important, but boy had she lucked up!

Now thanks to babble-mouth Raven, Duchess knew Apple's deepest, darkest secret! One that she could definitely blackmail the perfect princess with. The girl would only have two options: hand over her story and Daring over to Duchess, or Duchess would tell the world about her daughter with Sparrow Hood. Save her honor as Snow White's daughter or live a life full of shame and dishonor. It wouldn't take a genius to know which of the two Apple would choose.

The swan princess hummed even louder as she skipped through Ever After High. No longer would she have to worry about her story's terrible ending or cry about her destined fate. She no longer had to think about her true love falling into the hands of the Black Swan, or choosing whether to kill herself or live in a swan's body forever after. Now that Apple's story was basically hers, Duchess could live in an enchanting castle and rule an adoring kingdom. She could marry Daring Charming and the two would live happily ever after forever.

The swan princess paused. But what about her story? Her _birth_ story. Back home, her grandmother was expecting her to grow in her studies and one day become the next Swan Queen. And though she wanted the Snow White tale, Duchess also didn't want to disappoint and dishonor her family. The girl bit her lip. This was more complicated than what she'd thought.

What was Duchess going to do? She couldn't just let _Swan Lake_ flip out of existence. Maybe she could relive both stories somehow? No, that probably wouldn't work out. Perhaps _Apple_ could become the next Swan Queen. That way, the _Swan Lake_ legacy would live on throughout the generations. Duchess would have to work out the details later, but the thought of trading stories with Apple sounded good to her.

And speaking of stories, now that Duchess was going to be the next Snow White, she had to prepare for her new destiny as the future perfect queen. She'd have to study up on Good Kingdom Management and Princessology, pay extra attention in Hexonomics, and finally sign up for that Castle Design class.

The swan princess sighed as more and more dreams of her new happily ever after came to mind. Finally, she'd have the story she always deserve. And it made things even better that she'd share it with Daring Charming, her true love. Yep, from now on, Duchess was going to live every girl's dream.

And too bad for Apple White, because she was about to become one of the most unpopular, disgraceful, unluckiest princesses Ever After High had to offer.

* * *

Briar and Cerise Hood burst into Ever After Royal Facility, panting like dogs after a long run. According to Apple's mom, she'd been moved from the hospital in Book End to the one in Ever After City because her condition was extremely critical and life-threatening.

"Which ring is she in?" asked Cerise quietly as the girls proceeded past the front desk.

"She's in the first room on the top floor," informed Briar lowly, reading aloud the latest hext Queen Snow had sent her. "Visiting hours will be over in around thirty minutes, so let's hurry."

Cerise nodded. "How come Raven didn't come?" she asked as the girls stepped into an elevator.

Briar shrugged. "She probably feels 'so guilty' or something," she said thinly, poking the button with the big black number one on it.

"Briar, you know Raven didn't do it on purpose," pointed out Cerise patiently as the elevator doors kissed closed. "It was an accident. You saw how teary she was."

Briar bit her lip. "Yeah, I know," she admitted as the elevator slowly and quietly took them upwards. "But…I just can't help but feel a little upset at her for what she's done. It may have been an accident, but Apple…there's a possibility she could never wake up from this. And that's really discomforting."

Cerise just nodded as the elevator lightly jerked to a halt and its doors sliding open. "Briar…you know things like this can happen," she reminded lightly as the two exited the elevator and walked down the all-white hall. "And sometimes…it's just beyond our control."

The sleeping princess didn't say anything more as they came across the first door in the corridor. It was brown and plain like all the other ones. Taking in a deep breath, Briar grasped the doorknob and opened the door widely. The first thing she laid eyes on was the large hospital bed against the wall. Apple, who was now clad in a thin white gown, was motionlessly lying there. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines, but the one that caught Briar's eye was the big one beside her bed, which was keeping track of her steady heart rate.

Queen Snow, who had been seated at her daughter's side, rose from her seat. Though it was obvious she was trying to look like her usual flawless self, her cheeks were wet and tear-stained. "Thank you for coming, girls," she said quietly, forcing a smile. "I'm sure Apple would be thankful for your support."

"So…how's she doing?" asked Briar slowly, biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from bursting into tears in front of Cerise and Queen Snow.

"Well, her heart rate has become steady," informed Queen Snow, looking at her daughter with sympathy. "At first, it was weak and a little unstable, but she's improving. However, the doctors don't know if she'll ever wake up again."

There was a moment of silence, and then the door swung open. Cerise facepalmed when an obviously fresh-out-of-bed Sparrow barged into the room with Poppy and Holly right behind him. "We came as fast as we could," explained Poppy quickly, who was holding a big bouquet of flowers. "There was a line at the wishing well and-"

"Oh my gosh. Queen Snow White," squealed Holly, her eyes becoming starry the second they landed on Snow White. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I'm sorry about Apple, Your Highness." She bowed her head sympathetically.

"Mrs. White, this is Holly O'Hair," said Briar, gesturing towards the long-haired O'Hair twin. "That's Poppy." She pointed at the shorter-haired twin. "And that's…" Briar trailed off, realizing Queen Snow had never been introduced to Sparrow Hood. She probably didn't even know what he looked like.

"Sparrow Hood, ma'am." Much to Cerise's and Briar's surprise, Sparrow gave her a small bow and then looked to Apple. It was probably for the best so he wouldn't witness Snow's face twisting with emoticon. While Holly, Poppy, and Sparrow made a fuss over Apple, Cerise and Briar exchanged uncertain looks as Snow's face turned red. If it was in anger, frustration, or sadness, Briar couldn't tell.

"Ugh, Your Highness, why don't…uh…we go get you something to drink?" suggested Cerise, "It's kind of stuffy in here and I'm sure some coffee would relax you a little." Since the queen appeared to be in some kind of daze or whatever, Cerise took her arm and guided her out of the room.

"Poor Apple. She didn't ask for any of this," said Holly sadly, taking her friend's limp hand as Poppy put the flowers in a vase on the table. "She was always trying to keep the peace and see everyone's side of the story. She didn't even deserve this. Life…is super unfair, even for perfect people like Apple."

"Yeah. But I'm sure she'll wake up soon," assured Poppy, giving her sister a tight squeeze. "She's Apple White, remember? She always pulls through no matter what." That's when Holly burst into tears, much to her twin's dismay. While Poppy tried to comfort her sister, Briar noticed how sorrowful Sparrow looked. His green eyes weren't mischievous or careless. Instead, they were clouded with emoticon.

Honestly, part of Briar felt bad for him. The girl he'd once fallen in love with was lying motionlessly in a coma with a fifty-fifty chance of ever gaining consciousness. That must've been tough. But then again, Apple's new condition wasn't easy on everyone else either.

Briar's phone started to ring from within her pocket. Briar looked at her caller ID to see Raven's name. "I'll be right back," said Briar, slipping out of the room. She slid her thumb across the screen, accepting the call. "Raven? What's up?" asked Briar.

"Briar." Raven's voice was low and somewhat panicked. "I-I didn't know…she was eavesdropping…"

"Raven, what's wrong? You aren't making any sense." Briar frowned.

"It's Duchess. Sh-she knows about Daphne Ann."

Briar wanted to throw her phone at the wall. " _WHAT!?_ " she erupted. " _How_?"

"I was talking to myself about how awful I felt and Duchess was eavesdropping! Now she wants to blackmail Apple for her story. I really didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!"

Briar bit her lip, anger unsettling within her. Great. This was not what she or Apple needed right now.


	38. Chapter 38

_A Few Weeks Later…_

The room was dark and eerie and reeked of sadness and gloominess.

The limp and unconscious body of the patient laid motionless on her bed, wearing the same peaceful expression she had when she first checked into the hospital. On the small table beside her were all kinds of cards, bouquets, stuffed animals, and treats her regular-visiting classmates had left for her to show their sympathy and hope for her. But of course, the patient—a victim of a long-lasting coma—was oblivious to all the love and support she was receiving while she was in her "sleeping" state.

Besides her, the EKG machine was getting track of her heart rate, beeping with Apple's every heart beat. It'd been steady for a few weeks now, but the patient still showed no sign of ever recovering from her coma.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beeeeeeeeppppppp._

The line on the monitor flatlined, indicating Apple's heart failure. However, seconds later, it beeped again and Apple's heartbeat became steady once again like nothing happened.

* * *

Raven Queen was nervous.

Grasping the bouquet of flowers she held, the dark princess followed Briar, Sparrow, and Cerise past the front desk towards the elevator. After all these weeks Apple had been unconscious, this would be Raven's first time visiting her. It wasn't that Raven didn't care about Apple—she actually cared a lot. Raven just…she didn't feel like she had the right to visit Apple, considering it was her fault the princess was like the way she was in the first place. Seeing Apple in her coma just sounded so…scary.

Everyone was quiet as the elevator took them up to the top floor. The mischievous fire that once flared in Sparrow's eyes had extinguished back when Apple first got into the hospital, Briar had been quieter than usual, and Cerise kept to the shadows and was becoming distant again.

The dark princess's heart started to beat faster as Briar and the others led her then led her down a corridor. When they got to the first plain brown door on the right, Briar widely opened the door.

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a girl with skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. She was the prettiest young woman everyone in the land had laid eyes on. There was no one for miles and miles whose beauty could compare to hers.**_

Raven froze as she laid eyes on the bed that centered the room. Apple was laying on it motionlessly, blanketed by the pure-white sheets. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines, making her reality feel all too real. The tabletop beside her was cluttered with gift baskets, cards, and other gifts, so Raven gently set her bouquet of flowers down beside them.

"Oh, Apple," she whispered, taking her friend's cold, limp hand. Everyone else stood at the door, bowing their heads. Tears fogged up Raven's vision. "Th-this was never supposed to happen," trembled Raven, allowing them to roll down her face. "I-I never meant to hurt you. I was just….I let my anger get the best of me and now you're like _this_." She paused for a moment. "You were right—I really did ruin your life. First I knocked you out, and then I accidentally shared your secret with Duchess…"

 _ **She had an evil stepmother who hated her to the bone and was obsessed with beauty. Realizing her stepdaughter was more beautiful than she, the queen sent a huntsman to murder the Fairest of Them All and deliver her heart on a sliver platter.**_

"Raven, you know that isn't your fault," spoke up Cerise.

"Still. It's because of _me_ Duchess's gonna blackmail Apple," insisted Raven, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Apple might not get to relive her story—our story—and get her happily ever after like she always dreamed of."

"Just because Duchess knows about Snowflake doesn't mean she can just take Apple's story," insisted Briar grimly, pressing her lips together. "That's Apple legacy, not hers. Besides, Apple won't give up that easily. When she wakes up, she'll find a way to keep her destiny and Snowflake safe."

"Yeah. Just because Duchess heard you talk about Daphne Ann doesn't mean she can prove she exists to the others," pointed out Cerise, "besides, no one will take her _that_ seriously. The girl's started rumors about _every_ popular princess, remember?"

Raven sniffled sadly. "I'm the worst. All this time, I've been telling myself and everyone else that I wasn't evil—that I wasn't going to harm you like the way my mom hurt Snow White. But…this happened. Who knows Maybe I really _am_ evil."

 _ **But the huntsman was a good man and warned the girl with snow-white skin. Thus, she fled into the woods and came to live with seven dwarves.**_

"Raven. You're not evil," snapped Briar, much to Raven's surprise. This whole time, Raven thought Briar blamed her for Apple's condition, so it was somewhat surprising for the sleeping princess to say otherwise.

"Maybe this happened for a reason," suggested Cerise with a shrug. "Destiny works in weird ways. The _real_ one, not the stupid predetermined destiny everyone hexpects us to live."

 _ **After some time, the evil queen found out her stepdaughter was still alive and set out to kill her herself.**_

"I doubt it," sighed Raven, "how is _this_ Apple's destiny? She's in a coma! A _coma_! This can't be the way Apple's story supposed to end. She worked too hard for this! Her book can't just close this early."

"If you think that, then you believe she'll wake up," stated Cerise observantly, "so why are you beating yourself up so badly?"

"Because it's my fault we're here in the first place! Sure, I might not always agree with Apple on destiny, but no one deserves this. And even if she does wake up, she'll have to deal with Duchess and…ugh! I just hate myself!" raged Raven, stomping her foot angrily. "I ruin everything!"

"Raven," gasped Cerise sadly, looking a little hurt.

"No, you don't!" snapped Briar, "so shut the hex up already! If Apple was awake right now, she'd tell you the same thing!" Briar raised her voice. "Raven, this whole time you've been at Ever After High, you've been creating change. _Good_ change! And…deep down…I think this might be one of those changes. Sure, at first, these changes bring a little chaos and discomfort, but things always work out for the better in The End."

"If it wasn't for you, Raven, half the school—myself included—would be worrying about the destiny they don't want," pointed out Cerise softly, "and even if she won't openly admit it, I think you are the one who encouraged Apple to live outside her story. If it wasn't for you, Apple wouldn't have ever gone to that party, did…uh…that thing with Sparrow, or have Daphne Ann, who I don't think Apple would trade for the world. If it wasn't for you, Apple would've never discovered and explored her feelings for Sparrow. If it wasn't for you, we'd never know about the fake Storybook of Legends and the lies the headmaster had been feeding us."

Sparrow, who was still quiet, looked down at the floor.

"What Cerise is trying to say is that you've done too much for the world for everything to turn sour," explained Briar, resting a hand on the hooded girl's shoulder. "Apple's condition will definitely change her live forever after, and we think it'll be for good, not for The End."

"I-I hope so," whispered Raven, her bottom lip quivering. Though to be honest, she wasn't convinced. All those things that had happened in the past because of Raven's choices were never her intention. She just wanted to live life her way, and everything else happened on its own. But this? Raven was the _direct_ cause of this. And since she had been born with black magic and evil blood, perhaps chaos and death would be the results. Maybe she was-

Raven startled when the heart-rate machine thingy got louder. The squiggly lines on the monitor were getting lower and lower. "Oh no!" cried out Briar, "Apple's heart…it's…it's _giving out_!"

 _ **First, the evil queen tried suffocating the girl with laces. After failing, she created a poison comb, but failed to kill her again. But eventually, she fed the poor girl a poisoned apple. After one bite, the girl collapsed into a deadly coma. Unlike in the past, the dwarves failed to revive her no matter how much they tried.**_

"I'll go get the doctor!" shouted Cerise, zipping out of the room.

"What do we do?" asked Raven, becoming frightened.

Briar was now pressing on Apple's chest. "Apple, don't give out on us!" she was shouting and crying, "keep fighting! Just…please!" The line on the monitor got lower and lower, close to becoming a flat line. "It's not working!" cried out Briar in panic. "She's…we're losing her!"

 _ **Thus, they placed the girl in a glass coffin and held her funeral in the woods. However, a charming prince stumbled upon them.**_

"I-I don't know what to do!" cried out Briar, burying her wet face in her hands. Meanwhile Apple's heartbeat got weaker and weaker.

"Dammit! What's wrong with you, White?" yelled Sparrow, stomping his foot. The other two girls startled. "You've never given up on anything in your life!" Sparrow yelled at the unconscious girl. "So why not, especially when you have so much to live for?"

Just seeing how upset Sparrow as made Raven want to shoot herself in the foot. She failed him. She failed Apple. She failed Briar. She failed Queen Snow and Snowflake. She failed everybody.

 _ **And when that prince saw the beauty that was within the glass casket, he fell in love with her immediately.**_

"I'll admit, White. You were the first girl I ever truly fell for. Regardless of what our stories said, I-I wanted to make it work. I thought there was hope!" he kept on ranting, looking a little angry. "I know you did, too! And there still is! So quit being such a weak-ass and wake the hell up already!" Much to everyone's dismay, Apple's heartbeat got fainter and fainter….

"Sh-she's not going to make it," wept Briar, "it's too late."

 _ **While the dwarves wept and cried for their innocent blood-red princess, the prince got off his horse and approached the casket where the unconscious girl laid.**_

"Wake up, White! You can't just call it quits on everyone," went on Sparrow, turning bright red with frustration. "Everyone loves you! You can't just leave them all behind! And what about Snowflake? What are we supposed to tell her when she gets older? You can't leave her behind like that!

"Sparrow….stop," managed Raven between tears, "it's not helping. Sh-she's not going to wake up."

Sparrow remained silent for a moment. "Then I'll…" He paused. "I know I'm with Poppy and everything, but…it's been a while since I've seen Apple and….I still want to be with her…" He was obviously having a hard time explaining his feelings. "I…"

Briar, who'd managed to stop crying for a second, rested an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "If…if it really is her time to go then…don't let her go without telling her that you love her."

"But I'm not that good with words," said Sparrow, bowing his head.

"Then _show_ her," said Briar, managing a weak smile. Sparrow nodded and slowly approached Apple's bed. He caressed her forehead, moving some of her blond hair out of her face. Then, bent down to her level, readying himself for a kiss.

 _ **Seeing her beautiful and angelic she was, the prince bent down and shared a kiss with her, her soft, warm lips locking with hers.**_

 _Beeeeeeep._

That noise of the machine detecting Apple's heart failure rang through Raven's ears, scaring her inside and out. "Oh, no! It's too late!" wept Briar. However, Sparrow didn't seem to notice. Just as the line on the monitor was flatlining, Sparrow's lips met Apple's. For a split second, Raven saw a bright light flash before her eyes at the monitor beeped again.

"Wait…look!" exclaimed Briar, pointing at the screen. The line representing Apple's heartbeat was no longer flat—instead, it was rising steadily. "Does that mean…?" She looked at Raven, her wet face radiate with hope.

And just as Sparrow pulled away from Apple, the door swung open and Cerise and the doctors rushed into the room. "The patient! Her heart…it's beating normally," reported one of the doctors, observing the machine thingy Apple was hooked up to.

"That's somewhat unusual," stated another doctor thoughtfully, "just this morning, her levels were weak, close to being fatal."

"This is a good thing, right?" asked Raven hopefully, "now that her heart's beating normally, does this mean she'll wake up soon?"

The female doctor pressed her lips together. "It'll be hard to tell, but there is a possibility. Though her heart appears to be okay, there's still a chance she won't gain consciousness again. The best thing to do would be to leave her be and pray that she wakes up."

Cerise, Raven, Briar, and Sparrow exchanged concerned looks and nodded gloomily. "I guess," sighed Raven, slouching sadly. "C'mon, guys." She dragged her feet towards the door, the others behind her. Right as Raven reached out for the doorknob, a soft voice nearly made her jump out of shoes.

"R-Raven? Is that you?" called Apple's familiar voice weakly. Everyone whirled around to see Apple looking around with her tired blue eyes. "Where am I?" she asked faintly, "what are-"

"Oh, Apple!" cried out Briar, throwing her arms around her BFFA. Everyone else rushed over to Apple's bedside, all of them talking and carrying with relief at once. "We…we all thought you were a goner!"

"Huh?" Apple weakly raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

'Don't worry about it, Apple pie. Just…don't worry about it," said Briar happily, squeezing her best friend. While everyone made a fuss over Apple, they were all oblivious to the fact that it was Sparrow's kiss that awoke Apple.

 _True love's_ kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't feeling it today.**


	39. Chapter 39

Apple stared blankly at the ceiling.

So she was awake after _six_ weeks. That was two months. _Two whole months._ 42 days of her life gone. 42 days she'd spent lying unconscious in the hospital. 42 days she'd gone without speaking to anyone, or seeing her daughter. 42 days she was supposed to have spent with her friends. 42 days she could've used to figure out her next move when it came to the destiny conflict. 42 days of her life she'd never get back.

But she was awake now. According to the doctors, she'd be back on her feet very soon. Though Apple knew she should've been happy, she felt uneasy by the fact they weren't specific about how long _soon_ was. A few hours? A few days? A few weeks?

Apple's thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and in walked—no, _ran_ Snow. "Hi Mom," smiled Apple weakly as her mother appeared at her bedside and pulled her into a hug.

"My dear Apple pie," said Snow tearfully, holding Apple close. "I was so worried that you'd never wake up."

 _Poor Mom. These past two months must've been hard for her_ , Apple told herself silently. Apple couldn't even imagine how much she'd put Snow through. Apple was her only child! She must've been worried sick.

When Snow finally pulled away, she set her purse on the chair beside the bed. "I'll be right back," she told Apple, "I'm going to run back down to the carriage and that little special something father dad got you."

Apple nodded. "Okay." Apple sighed as her mother left the room. Boy, did she miss her dad. And Daphne Ann and Grandmother, too. Maybe Apple should give them a quick call to see how they were doing. She didn't know when she'd check out of the hospital and was really eager to hear her daddy's voice. Unfortunately, she didn't have her cell phone, but she knew her mother had her own.

Gathering up some strength, Apple reached out towards her mother's purse. She opened it to find everything neatly organized as usual. The princess reached in to pick up Snow's white Mirrorphone, but got distracted by an envelope tucked inside one of the purse's compartments. Weird. Snow didn't usually carry personal correspondences around.

Over taken with curiosity, Apple took out the envelope and slowly unfolded the letter inside of it. Though she knew this was probably wrong, a quick peep wouldn't hurt. Besides, her mother didn't have anything to hide. Thus, deciding it would be harmless to read the letter, Apple quickly read through it.

 _Dearest Cuddles_ , it began.

Apple raised an eyebrow. That sounded a bit too-casual. Perhaps this was from one of Snow's old friends. In that case, was it appropriate for Apple to keep reading? This was an intrusion of privacy, after all. Regardless, Apple couldn't help but keep reading.

 _How've you been these days? Haven't heard from you in a while,_ _it read. Yep this was definitely from one of Snow's good old friends._ _I know, you've told me many times that you want nothing to do with me_ _, it continued. Uh, maybe not._ _But what about our boys and daughter? They grow older every day, yet know nothing of their full heritage._

 _Apple froze._ _What?_ _What did this person mean by "our boys and daughter"? Who_ _was_ _this guy? Was this letter really addressed to Snow or someone else? This sounded awfully suspicious, encouraging Apple to keep reading._ _Augustus and Atticus are oblivious to the fact they have a baby sister—our daughter Apple—and I'm sure she doesn't know about them either._

Apple's mouth dropped open. What was this all about? What did they mean by "our daughter Apple" and "she doesn't know about them either"? And who was Atticus and Augustus? Apple quickly read through the rest of the letter as dozens of questions came to mind.

 _Let's face facts, Snow. This has gone on long enough. You haven't seen the boys in years, and I haven't seen Apple since she was three years old. It burns me up to know how we're torturing them with these lies they don't even know we're telling. Regardless of what authority you have, you have a fine sense of right and wrong just like I do. We need to make things right, Snow, before it's too late._

 _Sincerely,_ _  
_ _Adrian Goldencrown_

At the point, Apple's hand was shaking uncontrollably and the princess was full of fear. Wh-what did this mean? Why was this person so…so….Did this mean…how could this….baby sister? What did that mean? Brothers? Apple couldn't even think straight.

 _Adrian Goldencrown._ Something about that name sounded familiar. Goldencrown, Goldencrown, Goldencrown. Where had she heard that name? It was so familiar. Goldencrown, Goldencrown, Goldencrown. That was a name Apple had heard before, but she couldn't remember when. She didn't know anyone with that surname. Maybe one of her friends did. Briar had thousands of friends and Daring knew a lot of boys from bookball—

That was it! Bookball! During the big thronecoming game against Beta Academy last year, Goldencrown had been the surname of two of the star players on Beta Academy's team. If Apple could remember correctly, they were related or something. What were their names again? Adam? Alex? Aaron? Abraham? Arthur? Antonio? Atticus?

Yes, Atticus! If Apple's memory served her correctly, he was the older Goldencrown. Now, who was the other one? Apple remembered that his name also started with A. Aiden? Ace? Allen? Alec? August? Augustus! It had been Augustus! Atticus and Augustus, just like the boys mentioned in Snow's letter. But this still didn't add up!

Who was this person who was calling Apple his daughter? What were these "lies"? Why was he saying Augustus and Atticus were her brothers? Apple was an only child! According to her dad, he and Snow tried to have another child but were unsuccessful, so there was no way these boys could be Apple's brothers.

But this man had said Apple was their "baby sister", implying that they were older than her. Apple gulped, fear unsettling within her stomach as a possibility came to mind.

Was it possible that…that…Apple wasn't…No! King White was Apple's father and no one else! There was no way Snow had children with someone else! Like the man in the letter had said, Snow had a fine sense of right and wrong. There was no way Apple was someone else's daughter.

Though the princess kept telling herself this, she couldn't help but feel extremely uncertain. This man sounded pretty familiar with Snow, having addressed her as "Cuddles". But he also said that Snow didn't want anything to do with him and that things had gone on long enough. There had to be some meaning behind that. Adrian Goldencrown. Snow had never mentioned that person to Apple before. Maybe she was purposely keeping her in the dark…

Apple startled when she heard her mother's angelic singing down the hall. Shoot, she was coming back! Using the last bit of strength she had, Apple stuffed the envelope back into Snow's purse and eased back on her pillows, trying her best to not look suspicious or squirmy.

Just then, Snow came into the room holding the biggest bouquet of roses Apple had ever seen. "These came fresh from your grandmother's garden," informed Snow proudly, resting the flowers on Apple's bed. "She remembered how much you loved helping her pick them when you were smaller, so she thought it'd be nice to-"

"Mom, when can I go back home and see everybody?" asked Apple gloomily, though she didn't feel that way because of her condition.

"Don't worry, dear. According to the medical professionals, you'll be back home in about a week," reassured Snow, "and then everything will go back to normal."

Apple just nodded. She was excited about going back home and seeing her family and friends, but she knew _nothing_ would be normal from now on.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chap, I know. I didn't feel like I needed to include anything else.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: YAYAYAY. WE FINALLY HAVE A PROFILE FOR MELODY PIPER.**

* * *

Apple woke up and rolled over on her side, staring at her clock on the nightstand beside her bed. It read 3:15am in big red numbers, causing Apple to squint against its light. The princess sighed and rolled back onto her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. She was back in her bedroom in her home castle in her parent's kingdom. Fortunately, she'd been released from the hospital two days after that…uh… _revelation_ and was scheduled to go back to Ever After High the following week. Apple knew she should've been excited, but she couldn't shake that nervous, anxiety sensation in her stomach.

Deep down, she was unsure. That "Adrian Goldencrown" guy was seriously bothering her. He claimed to be Apple's father, but that wasn't possible. At least it didn't _sound_ possible. Yet, Apple couldn't convince herself that Adrian's story was all just some kind of sham or something. Apple was King White's daughter. She had to be. According to the story, Snow married her Prince Charming and they had a child together. That child was Apple. Thus, there was no way Apple was someone else's.

" _You actually believe your mother's that perfect? That she's_ never _flipped the script at least once in her life? No one's that perfect, Apple."_

Raven's words echoed through her head. Could it be possible that…Snow…

No! Snow White was the most fableous, _flawless_ queen in all of Ever After! She was absolutely perfect from top to bottom. There was no way…

But things _did_ happen. Apple's situation with Sparrow was a prime example. Apple hadn't even intended for it to happen, but it did. But if that Adrian guy really had been telling the truth…That would mean Apple would have two brothers. Two _older_ brothers. That didn't sound like a mistake. Something fishy was definitely going on, and Apple wanted answers.

The princess sat up and swung her legs over her bed. Resting her bare feet on the floor, she rose to his feet and slowly tip-toed over to her bedroom door. She grasped the doorknob and turned it cautiously so it wouldn't creak. She opened her door just enough so she could slip through the opening and creep into the dark hallway. A few candles along the wall were lit, and its light guided Apple down the corridor. Thankfully, there were no servants bustling about, so Apple could go as she pleased.

Luckily, she slept on the same floor as her mother's personal office, so it didn't take long for the princess to arrive at the big pair of white doors at the end of the hall. The girl tried to open one of the doors, but it wouldn't budge. Dang it. Of course the door would be locked. Apple hadn't considered that. How was she supposed to get into Snow's office now? It wasn't like she could just walk into her parents' bedroom this early in the morning and ask for the key.

No, she needed another way. Apple slouched with defeat, but immediately straightened back up when an idea popped into her mind. Being careful not to walk too heavily, Apple lightly and quickly tip-toed back to her room.

She immediately opened her purse and took out a hairclip. This wasn't just any hair clip. It once belonged to Blondie, meaning it was now enhanced with her special unlocking magic. The princess had received it from the perky reporter sometime during their Legacy Year, though she couldn't remember specifically why. That didn't matter now anyway. Apple had some snooping to do.

However, the princess had second thoughts as she crept back down the hallway. Going through her mother's personal things was wrong, and was something a White princess would _never_ do. But…then again, Apple needed the truth. And sometimes, you just had to find it on your own.

Once the princess returned to the pair of doors, she stuck Blondie's hairclip into the keyhole. Though the tiny hair accessory was far too small for the hole, the door unlocked with a clicking sound when Apple turned it. Happily ever awesome! She was in.

Apple proceeded into her mother's dark office and closed and locked the door behind her. The last thing she needed was someone getting suspicious and walking in on her. After locating and turning on a light, Apple got to work. Now where would Snow hide her personal-personal things? Certainly not in the open where anyone could come across it.

Not really knowing where to start, Apple began by unlocking the drawer of her mother's desk. Once it was unlocked, she opened it to find a stash full of letters. Uh, that was easy. Thank you, Blondie's hairclip. Not wasting time, Apple picked up the letter on the top and flipped it over to read the front of the envelope. An address she didn't recognize was scribbled in the top-right corner. Since the seal had already been broken, Apple carefully removed the folded letter from inside it. Her stomach did a summersault the second she started reading it.

 _Dear Cuddles,_

 _You really are stubborn, aren't you? It's been years and you still haven't spoken to me. As cold as you try to act, I know you still read my letters, so I'll continue to send them. I'm begging you, Snow. We can't keep this up forever. I'm tired of lying to our boys. I'm tired of them wondering what happened between me and the mother they never knew—or remembered knowing. And what about Apple? Having both of her "parents", it's only natural for her to be oblivious to this mess. I know you haven't even given her a reason to think otherwise, which I expect from you. But that's be real here. This can't go on. Not for that much longer. I got this hunch—it's a Goldencrown thing—that something's going to happen. Our secret's going to be revealed really soon. And I mean soon. You can go ahead and fix things, Snow. But it really doesn't matter if you do or don't. Deep down, I know the truth is going to come out sooner or later. I just don't know when. But I DO know this—when everything comes into the light, you'll be in a wild ride._

 _Sincerely,  
Adrian Goldencrown_

Apple gulped. There was definitely something between her mother and this man. Why did he keep talking about this "secret". Did this mean that…Currently in a state of denial, Apple shook her head. That wasn't possible. She couldn't be. She had to be her father's. Otherwise wasn't possible! Yet she didn't want to, Apple kept reading through the letters. All of them were from Adrian Goldencrown and they were all about this Augustus and Atticus and this big "secret". Apple was mentioned here and there, making her feet queasy. However, this next letter sent her over the edge.

 _Dear Cuddles,_

 _It's been a while since I've written to you. I know you're fine—I saw you on TV the other day. But what about Apple? She's fine, correct? I know you'll always make sure she's in good hands, but I never know these days. I really her, you know. She was such a cute baby. Remember that stuffed animal she always held on to? What was it again? Bun-Bun. That was it. Ever since I got it for her, she never stopped holding on to it._

Bun-Bun?! That had been Apple's favorite stuffed animal up until she like... _ten._ Now, it was Daphne Ann's toy. How'd this guy…? He said _he_ had gotten it for her, when everyone else told her that it was Grandmother who did. The princess forced herself to keep reading.

 _And speaking of gifts, Augustus still holds on that little trinket you gave him. Atticus does too, but Augustus constantly wears it around his neck. If I can recall correctly, the both of them are pieces of a bigger picture. Literally. Their shaped like puzzle pieces and fit into the biggest part of the necklace. The heart, I think. You held on to it for the longest, but I'm sure Apple has it now._

Apple gasped. How did he know about the necklace Snow had given her? Like Adrian described, Apple's necklace had two other parts that went with it—two puzzle pieces that went inside the giant heart—which Apple owned. Did Augustus and Atticus have the other two parts? Apple kept reading.

 _Anyway, how's your mother? Fine, I hope. My mother's as cranky as ever but what's new? Augustus is extremely close to hating her, but she doesn't give him a second thought. That's why I wish they see their other grandmother-your mother—again. She was always so loving towards them, and I know she misses them._

Wait. _Apple's grandmother_ knew about this? The princess had read enough. Suddenly feeling scared, she put everything back where she found it, relocked her mother's office, and hurried back to her room. Closing the door behind her, the girl hurried for her purse on her nightstand.

She rummaged through it until she found her cell. Tears fogging up her vision, she dialed her grandmother's number. Pressing the phone against her ear, she struggled to hold it together as she waited for Grandmother to pick up.

"Apple? Is something wrong?" asked Grandmother's worried and tired voice after the first ring. "It's fairly early-"

"Grandmother," interrupted Apple, shaking madly. Her body was drenched in sweat and she was starting to feel dizzy. "I-I need to ask you something."

"Of course, dear. What's the matter? Did something happen?" The concern in Grandmother's voice was so pure, nearly making Apple cry.

"I-I…am I…" Apple couldn't even ask the question correctly. "Grandmother…am…what…"

"Go ahead, dear. Just spit it out," encouraged Grandmother, "but what's so important that you have to call so early in the morning?"

"Because…I don't think Mom will tell the truth," stammered Apple, shaking with dread and anxiety. "Grandmother…am I…" Because she was having such a hard time summoning the courage to ask, she just blurted it out. "Am I really Daddy's daughter?"

There. She did it.

There was a moment of silence as Apple breathed heavily, fearfully awaiting her grandmother's reply, though her silence had already answered the question.

"Apple, dear. Your mother…she's made some mistakes in the past," started Grandmother, now sounding somewhat frightened herself.

Apple burst into tears. This couldn't be happening! How was this possible? Apple was supposed to be the child of Snow and her Prince Charming…not some other guy. So Snow had been deceiving both her husband _and_ Apple this whole time? So…part of Apple's existence had been a lie? A fallacy?

"Apple, sweetheart, please calm down," requested Grandmother quickly, "she didn't mean for this-"

Apple couldn't do it. Not wanting to talk to Grandmother any longer, Apple swiped her finger across the screen, ending their call. She couldn't stomach this. Plus, she didn't want to hear her grandmother try to defend Snow and her lies. Angered and saddened, the girl threw her mirrorphone at the wall and collapsed into a teary fit that would last the next few hours to come.

* * *

The Evil Queen watched quietly from behind the looking glass as poor Apple White wept on her bed. She was a crybaby alright. "Oh, get over it already," yawned the Evil Queen, rolling her eyes in boredom. At this point, she was tired of hearing this daughter-of-a-harpy wept and moan every time something didn't go right for her. It was royally annoying and not to mention it gave the Evil Queen an evil headache. But nevertheless, she would have to tolerate Apple for now. After all, it would be the "perfect princess" who'd free her from the Mirror Realm.

And honestly, this whole revelation would majorly work to the Queen's advantage. The little truth that Apple just uncovered had planted a seed inside of her. A seed of pure despair. And eventually, that seed would sprout and grow into a tree. Despair and desperation would overtake Apple, making her vulnerable. However, it would take far more to break Apple White down—the Evil Queen could feel it.

But luckily for the Evil Queen, she didn't have to come up with a plan to break the girl's heart and spirits—her daughter, Raven, would do that _for_ her. The dark princess had yet to tell Apple about that annoying swan princess, and that news alone would most likely plague Apple with distress and depression. And just when things would start to look like The End for Apple, the Evil Queen would swoop into action.

The Queen smiled, proud of her ingenious schemes. Yes, it wouldn't be long now. Finally, after nine long years, she would be free of the cursed Mirror Realm and could wreak havoc on all of Ever After.

In just a short matter of time…

* * *

When Apple woke up, her face was extremely stiff, her nose was stuffy, and her sheets soaked. She sat up, squinting against the sunbeams spilling through her curtains and into the room. So she ended crying herself to sleep.

The princess inhaled and exhaled slowly, the memories and disappoints of earlier flooding back to mind. She wasn't King White's child. She wasn't the daughter of the man who'd raised her for sixteen years. Apple's bottom quivered as more tears welled in her eyes. Why? _WHY?_ Why did these things keep happening to Apple? Why would her mother lie to her like that?

 _You have to woman up, Apple._

Taking her own advice, the girl wiped away her tears and got up to open her curtains. From her window, she could see the mountains in the horizon. The pink-ish sun was rising just above their highest peak, its light stretching across the light in faint pink, yellow, and orange hues. Just seeing the beauty of morning time gave Apple just a teeny bit of hope. Regardless of what went down on the planet, the sun always did what it was supposed to do—rise in the morning and set in the evening. In a way, Apple admired it. No matter what occurred, it always shone with the same celestial beauty every day. It was almost like a symbol of aspiration.

The powerful sunbeams shined on her face, warming it. The princess could feel its magic bubbling inside of her, erasing some of the doubt she had at first. Though the sun didn't speak nor was it alive, she could hear and feel it whispering encouragement to her.

Although the pain she was experiencing wouldn't heal right away, Apple had to keep going. Yes, she was severely hurt from her mother's secret, but that was no reason to break down into a fit. After all, the girl had a daughter she had to live for. And she had friends she wanted to continue to laugh and spend time with. No, she couldn't just give up. She had to keep going. There were people out there who were going through far worse, yet still chose to keep looking forward no matter what life decided to chuck at them. Apple wanted to be like them—courageous, good-spirited, and hopeful no matter what.

 _You have to woman up, Apple._

Repeating that in her mind over and over and over, the princess commenced with her usual morning routine. She washed her face, erasing away all traces of her tears, brushed her teeth, took a hot shower, styled her hair, slipped into an charmingly royal dress, and sang her usual morning ballads to the birds.

It wasn't until she made it downstairs for breakfast when things got a bit…unsettling. Seated at the royal breakfast table was King White at the head of the table, and Snow a few seats down. Though eating with her family was nothing new, it felt a little…wrong to Apple now. "Good morning, Mom, Daddy," she said, seating herself across from her mother. She had been a bit hesitate when she said _daddy._ The word felt somewhat wrong in her mouth.

"Good morning, my Apple pie." Her mother smiled enthusiastically.

"How's my perfect little girl?" King White's face glowed with affection. Seeing him so content made Apple feel bad. Like…she betrayed and failed him somehow.

"Dear, your grandmother called this morning. She wants you to stop by before you go back to school," informed Snow, who was skimming through the newspaper.

Apple's heart skipped a beat Grandmother probably wanted to explain things to Apple. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I can stop there on my way to school," she said. Part of her was a little frightened. She didn't know what to expect.

"Be sure to kiss Snowflake for me." King White smiled brightly. His love for Daphne Ann nearly broke Apple's heart, considering the tiny princess wasn't actually his granddaughter. At least not by blood. But that didn't mean anything, did it? Blood didn't necessarily have to make family. King White would always be Apple's father no matter what.

* * *

The second the coach pulled up in front of Grandmother's mansion in the deep woods, Apple hopped out onto the steep driveway. Taking a deep breath, she started for the mansion. Thankfully, Snow didn't tag along so Apple didn't have to worry about wearing a fake smile for her.

Right as Apple reached out to poke the doorbell, one of the front doors swung open. "Apple, dear. Please come in," urged Grandmother from inside.

Butterflies flittering in her stomach, Apple proceeded into the foyer, closing the door behind her. The giggles and delighted little laughs of Daphne Ann echoing throughout the mansion calmed Apple as she followed her grandmother into the family room.

Upon seeing Apple, Daphne Ann, who was playing with her toys on the center of the rug, squealed. "Hey, sweetheart," cooed Apple, reaching down and lifting her daughter up into the air. Daphne Ann laughed and waved her arms playfully.

"Apple…dear. I…I told Snow you were going to find out eventually," Grandmother tried to explain, settling down into a chair. "But she didn't listen as usual. But now…does she know that you know?"

Apple's face fell as she sat down on the couch across from Grandmother. "No. I didn't say anything to her at breakfast. I don't even think she noticed anything was wrong."

Grandmother nodded. "I know this isn't entirely my responsibility, but you're nearly a woman now an you deserve to know." She sighed and took a deep breath as if preparing herself for what was coming next. "Your name—your _real_ one is Apple Goldencrown, and you are the daughter of Adrian Goldencrown. You aren't his only child—he has two more sons, who are older than you. And both of them share the same mother as you."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I realized that Mattel only includes guys in their girl series to serve as love interests. This especially goes for Ever After High and Monster High. In fact, on the Ever After High character profile wall, Mattel lists three characteristics for all the girls, yet gives the boys none. Mattel somewhat makes their male characters seem inferior. Yes, I know Monster and Ever After High are series for girls, but plenty of guys go to high school, too. Boys don't** _ **just**_ **have to serve as romantic interests. Girls can have best friends who are boys. Girls can hang out with guys they don't have crushes on.**

* * *

"So…everything in the letter was true," sighed Apple, biting her lip as she bounced Daphne Ann on her knee.

Grandmother nodded patiently. "This whole thing started a long time ago," began Grandmother, staring off into space. "Back when Snow was still in high school. She knew what her destiny was and was dedicated to it. But then one day she came across a fellow in the village…"

"Adrian Goldencrown," assumed Apple.

"Yes. At first, Snow resented Adrian and did everything in her power to keep him out of her hair. But of course, he was unrelenting and was constantly bothering her. In time, Show discovered she had feels for him…" Grandmother sighed. "One thing led to another. Right as Snow graduated from Ever After High, she followed her destiny, became queen of the kingdom when she married your father-"

"But how did Mom manage to hide her…other two pregnancies from everyone?" spoke up Apple slowly.

"Well, the story didn't necessarily happen right away," explained Grandmother, "Snow found out she was going to have your oldest brother—Atticus—a few months before graduating Ever After High. After graduating, my daughter stayed hidden and out of the Evil Queen's sight until she had Atticus."

"Afterwards, she left to fulfill her story," continued Apple bleakly, "the Evil Queen poisoned her, dad woke her up with a kiss, they became king and queen-"

"And then Snow got pregnant with Augustus," intervened Grandmother.

"So…Mom…was having an affair?" asked Apple, frowning.

"To sum things up. I told her it was wrong—she knew it was, too. Yet, she couldn't pull away from Adrian and didn't believe in writing her own story. Thus, she got pregnant with your second brother. She was able to cover it up for a few months," went on Grandmother, "but then when she started to show, she went on a 'business trip' and disappeared for a few months.

"But didn't anyone suspect anything?" pointed out Apple, "did anyone not wonder why the queen suddenly went missing?"

"As you know, Snow's as ambitious as she is cunning. She easily deceived the public until it was time to return to the castle. Time went on and everything was 'normal'. Snow managed to see Augustus and Atticus here and there, and then she got pregnant with you."

"Wait, wait, wait. If she was married to Daddy, isn't there a possibility I'm still his?" considered Apple hopefully.

Grandmother was briefly silent. "We thought about that, too," she admitted, "but Snow managed to run a DNA test without her husband knowing and it turned out…" She didn't even have to finish.

"Oh." Apple's shoulders dropped. "But I don't understand. Before that, why didn't Mom just hide her third pregnancy like she did the other two?"

"Not even I know that answer," sighed Grandmother, "I have no idea what goes through my daughter's head. But after you were born, Snow allowed Adrian to see you at times, but then ultimately ended all ties with him. At the time, I thought her decision had been for the better, but I think otherwise now."

Apple sighed herself. "So…what should I do now?" she asked quietly, "I'm too afraid to ask Mom about it, but I also want to know more about…the Goldencrowns."

Grandmother nodded understandingly. "I would like you to get in touch with your other family, but I think it'd be better for you to talk to Snow about it first. She still is your mother, after all."

"I guess." Though to be honest, Apple didn't know if she wanted to talk to Snow about this yet. Apple had just found out herself and needed a bit of time to process and accept things for herself. Once she was comfort enough to openly speak to her mother about it, Apple was going to keep this little revelation to herself. For the sake of her sanity.

* * *

"Hey, look! It's Apple White!" squeal-yelled a girl the second the driver helped Apple out of the hybrid coach and onto Ever After High's front lawn. Apple waved at her and approached her school at the dwarf butlers unloaded her luggage. All around her, teachers, princess, princesses, boys, and girls "oohed" and "aahed" at the sight of the fableous princess as she calmly and happily proceeded down the hallway.

"Apple! Ooh, Apple! You're back!" exclaimed Blondie, hurrying over to Apple with her Mirrorpad. She held it up to capture Apple's face. "After so long of an absence from Ever After High, how do you feel about-"

"I have to go, Blondie," interrupted Apple with a polite smile. "I have other things I need to do. Having been gone for two months, I'm sure I have a lot of thronework to catch up on."

"Sure thing. But be sure to catch up with me later for another interview for _Just Right_ ," called Blondie as Apple hurried away.

* * *

The second Apple opened her dorm room door, she nearly ran into Raven, who was standing in the walkway with wide, uncertain eyes. "Uh, hi, Raven," greeted Apple, closing the door and walking around her awkwardly. "What's upon-ing?"

"I—have to tell you something," said Raven after exhaling slowly, "I-I honestly didn't know-"

"Raven, it's okay. I don't blame you for what happened," insisted Apple, swooping Gala into her arms. "I'm actually…thankful. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know that…that…" Apple took a deep breath. "That I'm not my father's child,' she admitted slowly.

Raven looked taken aback. "Wait. _What?_ " she gasped, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember how you told me last year how no one—not even my mom—is perfect? Well, turns out that was way too true," went on Apple, sitting down on her bed. "Turns out she was having an affair with some other guy and the champions of the Beta Academy bookball team are my brothers."

Raven blinked. "That…was a lot. So…how are you taking it?"

"Alright, I guess. I just don't know how to tell my mom that I know," replied Apple.

Raven nodded. "I…I really didn't plan for this to happen…" she began slowly, looking guilty. "But…Duchess was spying on me…and…and…she…kinda knows about…you and Sparrow…Snowflake-"

"WHAT?" shouted Apple, that news hitting her like a brick. She jumped to her feet, panic taking control of her. "RAVEN? HOW COULD-"

"Apple, please don't get mad," pleaded Raven, her eyes wild. "I was talking to myself in here and Duchess was spying on me and she heard everything! I tried to make up something so she wouldn't start another rumor, but she's not stupid."

Apple wanted to collapse. "She…did she tell anyone else?" she asked weakly, her knees knocking against each other.

Raven shook her head. "No, but there's more…" she trailed off, playing with his fingers nervously. "She wants to-" The sound of Apple's ringtone interrupted her.

Apple removed her Mirrorphone from her pocket to see Duchess's number on the caller ID. Oh hex. Casting Raven a look of uncertainty, Apple answered the call. "Hey, Duchess! What's happening?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound casual instead of frightened.

"Apple White. I can't even remember the last time I ever called you," snorted Duchess on the other end, "I'm _way_ too busy to be wasting my time with small talk. But anyway, how's your dear little Snowflake?"

Apple froze up. She could _feel_ herself becoming pale. "Uh…wh-who are you ta-ta-talking about?" she laughed nervously.

"You can't fool a Swan, Apple. I _know_ you and Sparrow have a baby or whatever after. And imagine what everyone else would think if they knew, too," giggled Duchess deviously.

"Duchess….you can't-"

"Ha. The great Apple White pleading like some pathetic commoner," snorted Duchess, "how the mighty have fallen. Don't even try that garbage on me—it's not going to work. However, you _can_ save your secret. Meet me at the Enchanted Lake and I'll explain everything. Until then." And with that, the call ended.

Apple burst into tears immediately. So much for keeping a cheery, calm attitude. "Apple, please don't cry," begged Raven, nearing the girl.

"No!" Apple backed away, wiping the tears off her face. "Just…I…no!" This ruined _everything!_ She was supposed to have a positive outlook on everything and keep being the cheerful princess the story required her to be. But with Duchess in the mix, the outcome was destined to be a royal fairy fail.

"I can help," Raven tried to explain, "I can-"

"You can what, Raven?" snapped Apple, looking at her roommate harshly. "Try to reason with Duchess? In case you haven't met her, that's _not_ going to work. She's…she's _evil!_ And now she's going to try to ruin my story! I just know it!" Apple stomped her foot with frustration.

"I'm sorry," whispered Raven, looking down at the floor. "This wasn't supposed to-"

"Save it, Raven. Everything you do to me is an accident," interrupted Apple upsetly, "you never mean to do anything! And I always end up paying for it in The End." She took a deep breath. "I'll be back," she said thinly, proceeding past her roommate towards the door. "Duchess wants to meet me at the Enchanting Lake." And with that, she walked out of the room, unsure of what the future had to offer.

* * *

Apple walked through the thick shrubbery, stepping onto the banks of the Enchanted River. As usual, Duchess dancing on the surface of the water, singing—which sounded more like honking. Upon seeing Apple, the swan princess laughed lightly and danced closer towards the other princess.

"Apple! I didn't think you'd show," she giggled, gracefully twirling on the tip of her toes. "So how are you? Heard you just got out of the hospital."

"Duchess, quit with the act. What do you want?" asked Apple tiredly, trying to look brave.

"What's the rush, Apple? Can't we just talk like friends?" giggled Duchess, performing a pirouette.

"'Friends'? Since when do you refer to us as friends?" asked Apple coolly, biting her tongue.

"Calm down, White. There's no reason for hostility," laughed Duchess regardless of the fact that was _all_ she'd even shown Apple. "but if you insist, I'll get to the point. As you already know, I have full understanding of the fact that you and Sparrow got… _friendly_ enough to make a hybrid. And now, I'm giving you two choices: either give me your story and Daring or-"

"I can't give you my story!" blurted out Apple, "that's mine! I was born to fulfill that legacy!"

Duchess's face grew sour. "Is that so? Well, if word _did_ get out that you and Sparrow have a kid, how do you think things would go for you then?" she snapped, pointing a finger in the girl's face. "You'd be disgraced and ruin the White family name!"

"How is that any better than letting you take my story?" pointed out Apple putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you let me have your story, then I won't say anything about your precious little Snowflake. I'll live your story and happily ever after without saying a thing," said Duchess, sounding like her usual hostile self. "But if not…"

Apple held back the tears that were starting to well in her eyes. "Duchess, that's not fair," she insisted, her voice cracking. "This whole thing was an accident! It was never supposed to happen! I wasn't even myself when-"

"That's not my problem," argued Duchess, raising a hand to silence Apple. "It happened and you gotta deal with. So what will it be, White? I suggest that you make the right decision, or else I'll go tell everyone about Snowflake _right now."_

"They'll never believe you," said Apple coldly, "they know how you are. It'll just be another typical 'Apple-White rumor'."

"I wouldn't count on it," snorted Duchess, grinning. She held up her phone. Apple's eyes widened with horror at the picture of her, Daphne Ann, Sparrow, and Maid Marin in the Merry Men's hut. That was the day Apple White had introduced Daphne Ann to her Grandmother Hood.

"How did you…?" Apple backed up, overtaken with all kinds of emoticons.

Duchess smiled proudly. "Honestly, I didn't need tattletale Raven to say anything. I could've busted you anytime I wanted, but I waited for the right opportunity to present itself. If you don't let me have your fairytale, then I'll send this to Blondie, who'll no doubt have it on the homepage of her website in seconds. And picture proof is undeniable, wouldn't you say?"

Apple dropped her shoulders and bowed her head. "Okay, okay. You…can have my story. Just delete the picture and you can have it all." She could barely force the words out.

Duchess smiled like a satisfied cat. "That's what I thought," she smirked, sending the picture to the red trashcan onscreen. "It was nice doing business with you, White. And don't worry. Your story's in better hands. Catch you on the flip side."


	42. Chapter 42

Apple was distressed. No, _depressed_ was more like it. It'd been nearly a week since Apple had given up her story to Duchess, and the usual cheery princess was extremely grief-stricken. In class, she no longer volunteered to answer questions or enthused about hextra-credit assignments. During lunch period, she avoided her friends and sat by herself. She didn't answer phone calls or hexts, and no longer attended royal student council meetings. She stopped singing for the woodland creatures and taking walks in the Enchanted Forest. Ultimately, she called it quits on all of her usual activities and responsibilities. How could she continue to go on as her normal self considering that her story was no longer hers? How could she force herself to be perfect Apple White when she had given up her mother's and her own legacy?

Apple, who was motionlessly sprawled on her bed, lazily looked over at the mountain of hextbooks and thronework on her desk. Not thinking much of it, she sighed aloud. What was the point of doing her thronework? Her perfect grades no longer mattered now that she couldn't be the next Snow White. Her perfect attendance was now nothing more but a statistic that was averaged in with everybody else's. There was nothing special about it anymore. There was nothing special about _her_ anymore. Without her story, she was just a plain, regular girl. Just thinking about her new status made Apple tear up a little. Thus, she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, crumbled it up, and tossed it into the mound of used tissues by her desk.

The door slowly creaked open and Raven slowly came in. "Uh, hey, Apple," she called gently, pulling a small wagon into their dorm room. Sitting inside of it was a giant animate Venus flytrap. "How are you doing?" asked Raven, closing the door behind her. While her back was turned to the plant, it reached out a leafy arm and tried feeling up her skirt. "I thought I told you to back off already!" snapped Raven, hitting the plant with her purse before it went too far. The plant drew back and whimpered.

"What's that?" asked Apple dully, sitting up.

"It's for my general villainy class," explained Raven, pulling the wagon onto her side of the room. The dark princess rolled her eyes. "Mr. Badwolf gave us each an exotic plant and tasked us with 'turning it evil'." Raven made air quotes. "Mine's not bad, really. Perverted, but not bad. So how are you?"

Apple shrugged. "Eh," was her weak, half-assed reply.

"Apple, you really shouldn't act like this," insisted Raven worriedly, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You're just going to give Duchess what she wants."

"I already did," pointed out Apple, twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger. She sighed again. "She has my story, remember? What more could she want from me?"

"Apple…" Raven trailed off, looking down at her shoes. "You don't have to be like this. What Duchess did yesterday doesn't mean anything."

Apple knitted her eyebrows. Was this girl stupid? "Uh, yes it does," she retorted, " _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ was _my_ story. My legacy. It was the only thing that made me who I was. But now that it's gone…I don't have a place here at Ever After High anymore. I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm nothing compared to the rest of you."

"Don't say that," snapped Raven firmly, rising to her feet. "Apple, haven't you learned anything from our Legacy Year. Your story doesn't define who you are. Look at me! My story says I'm supposed to be evil, but I'm not. Ginger's story says she's supposed to sickeningly wicked, but Ginger herself has a heart of gold!"

"Raven, I don't want to hear it," said Apple drearily, falling back onto her pillows. "You don't understand."

"Apple, do you even hear yourself?" Raven frowned. "The Apple White I know would _never-_ " As if sensing her plant reaching out for her skirt again, the dark princess whirled around. "Rack off, buddy," she hissed at it.

"Raven, just do your thronework or go hang out with Maddie or whatever after," said Apple with a sad snort. Her Mirrorphone began to chime, but she didn't even reach for it.

"What if that's your mom?" pointed out Raven slowly.

"She doesn't have anything important to say," insisted Apple, rolling over on her side. "Otherwise, she wouldn't be calling. She keeps everything I _should_ know to herself."

"Oh. Well…I have to go meet Cerise and Melody now," said Raven awkwardly, "uh, I'll be back."

Apple didn't say anything as the dark princess made her quiet exit. Her Mirrorphone rang again, but the princess didn't bother pay attention to it. She didn't want or need to talk to anyone right now. There was nothing they could do for her. Apple's story was gone, and there was nothing that could cheer her up. Right now, she just needed to be alone.

"Appleee!" The door swung open and in walked Briar.

Apple sighed. So much for being alone. "Go away, Briar," said Apple gloomily, burying her face in her pillow. "I don't want to talk."

"What's wrong with you, Apple pie?" asked Briar, crossing over onto her bestie's side of the room. "This whole week you've been so…so unmotivated. So quiet. That's not like you."

Apple sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I don't wanna talk about it," she said lowly so the princess couldn't hear how sad she sounded.

"Apple. How many times do we have to go over this?" asked Briar. She sat at the edge of Apple's bed beside Gala. "We're best friends forever after, remember? And best friends don't keep secrets away from each other. I'm here for you, Apple. You can talk to me about anything. I might not be in the same situation as you, but I still understand. I still care. And I always will."

That's when Apple lost it. "Oh, Briar. It's so terrible," she wept, sitting up. "Duchess…she…I don't know how…my story…" She was crying so much, she couldn't even explain herself.

"What about Duchess? What did she do this time?" asked Briar thinly, narrowing her eyes. Her face went expressionless. "Wait. So Raven told you?"

"Yes, and it's so awful! Duchess forced me to give her my story," sobbed Apple into palms. "And if I didn't…she'd…she'd tell everyone about Daphne Ann."

"That little…" hissed Briar, rising to her feet. "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind," declared the princess angrily.

"No, don't! You'll just make things worse," pleaded Apple.

"Well, you can't just let her win!" insisted Briar defensively, "you've worked so hard for your story, and I'll be damned if I let you wash all that down the drain." The princess stomped her foot. "I'll be back," she said coldly, starting for the door.

"No, Briar! Please, just hold on," begged Apple, "it's okay-" Briar made her exit, slamming the door behind her. "Oh, Gala. My life's such a mess," whispered Apple, stroking her pet snow fox. Didn't Briar understand? This was Duchess they were talking about. She had what she wanted and there was no way in Ever After she was going to be cooperative. The swan princess didn't back down easily, but neither did Briar. Considering that, a deep, dark feeling unsettled in Apple's stomach.

Something was about to go down, and Apple had no idea what to hexpect.

* * *

Briar Beauty was angry.

No one did that to her best friend and got away with it. Mumbling to herself, the princess stormed down the hallway. She wasn't afraid of Duchess _at all._ She might've been relentless, but so was Briar. She wasn't going to let that winged harpy steal Apple's life like that. Apple had worked hard for her story and deserved it! Sure, Duchess's story was crappy, but Briar wasn't going pity the princess any longer. Just because her fairytale's ending sucked didn't mean she had the right to steal someone else's. She had other options like rewriting her story. But _no_ , she just _had_ to go and ruin someone else's dream, and Duchess wasn't going to stand for it.

Though, part of Briar felt guilty. She'd told Apple that friends didn't keep secrets from each other, when Briar was actually keeping a lot of secrets from her best friend. Apple still didn't know about the Storybook of Legends, and Briar didn't plan on telling her. It felt like she was betraying Apple for that. Apple had shared nearly all of her secrets with Briar and confided in her, but yet Briar still didn't have the guts to reveal the truth about the Storybook of Legends to her friend that worried about it the most. That wasn't right but nevertheless, Briar wasn't about to argue with herself right now. She had a swan to deal with.

When she arrived at Duchess's and Lizzie's room door, the princess rapped at the door with her knuckles. "Coming," sang Duchess's unusually cheery voice on the other side.

Briar rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break," she muttered to herself. The door suddenly swung open.

"Oh, Briar! What a surprise," gushed Duchess as she appeared in the doorway. "What ever brings you here on such a lovely day?"

"Quit with the act, Duchess," hissed Briar, "we need to talk." She stormed past Duchess, proceeding into hers and Lizzie's room. Thankfully, the Wonderlandian princess wasn't home, so Briar didn't have to worry about her eavesdropping.

"Why of course," giggled Duchess, closing the door. "What can I help you with?"

"Like you don't already know," snapped Briar, crossing her arms. "This is about _Apple's_ story. You know what you're doing isn't right."

Duchess rolled her eyes. "Oh, spare me," she said sourly, reverting back to normal Duchess Swan. She began to dance around the room. "That blood-lipped hag doesn't have a story anymore. In case you're not up to date on things, she gave the Snow White story to _me_."

"Not willingly! You _blackmailed_ her! You didn't give her a choice!" pointed out Briar in a tone identical to Duchess's.

"True," laughed Duchess, "but that's not my problem." She sneered. "That witch thought that just because she's Snow White's daughter she could get anyway with anything. She broke the royal rules and didn't hexpect anyone to know about it. But I saw through her little fake smile."

"Duchess, you don't even have a clue what Apple's been through," hissed Briar, "this whole thing was just an accident and she's been tearing herself up inside about it! You don't know how many times I've seen her burst into tears or lose hope in herself. And now that you've blackmailed her, she's _depressed_."

"So what? _I've_ been depressed ever since I came to this school," countered Duchess, pressing her lips together. "For most of my life I've known about my story's crappy ending. Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had or how many times I've cried myself to sleep? My story was _terrible_ and it wasn't fair! While everyone ignored me and treated me like I was nothing, everyone glorified and exalted Apple like she was an angel. But now the tables have turned and it's _her_ turn to feel that pain."

Briar knitted her eyebrows. "Uh, hello?! Has Legacy Day taught you nothing?! We're free to write our own stories now! You didn't have to roll with your story's ending anymore. You could've forged your _own_ happily ever after to your liking!"

"Oh, please." Duchess rolled her eyes and let out a snort of disgust. "I'm not into all that Rebel foolishness. Besides, I don't want that kind of happily ever after. I want _the best_ happily ever after. One that's royal and destined to happen. And if you ask me, I was _born_ for the Snow White tale," she insisted, flipping her black, white, and mauve hair over her shoulder.

"How is stealing Apple's story _not_ 'that Rebel foolishness'?" asked Briar, narrowing her eyes at the swan princess. "You're technically not following your story and choosing the destiny you want."

"No! I am _not_ a Rebel!" Duchess stomped her foot in annoyance. "Don't even classify me with them! Unlike all those royal wannabes, _I'm_ actually a princess who's going to relive a royal story."

"Being royal has nothing to do with it. That's still choosing your destiny," retorted Briar, "you're naïve."

"No, it's _Apple_ who's naïve," corrected Duchess, keeping her sneer. "She basically threw this all away when she hooked up with that swamp rat Sparrow. I'm simply saving her story from disappearing so its legacy can live on."

"Quit trying to justify yourself," glowered Briar, "you're making yourself sound like a hypocrite. Oh, wait. You _are_ one. Ever since Raven chose not to be evil, you've been shaming the Rebels and criticizing all the decisions they make when deep down, you're just like them! And if you weren't, you'd be preparing yourself to become the next Swan Queen instead of Snow White."

That apparently sent Duchess over the edge. "You listen here, Beauty," she hissed, storming over to Briar. Now face-to-face, they casted aggressive looks at each other. "All I need is the real Storybook of Legends and Apple's story will be mine," she growled, "and there's nothing you or Apple's stupid little friends can do about it. Apple made her choice and she handed over her future, happily ever after, and Daring to _me._ And if you were smart, you'd be trying to make friends with me so you'd be in my favor when I become the next flawless, most popular queen of Ever After."

"I'm not sucking up to anyone, Duchess. Not even Apple. And just because you got the title, doesn't mean you fit the description. You're obviously fairy flawed. And you don't get it. Apple _worked_ to get where she is now. You can't just seize the story and hexpect it to transform you into some kind of goddess or whatever after. You're as bitter as they come, and some fairytale isn't going to change that," opposed Briar.

"Ugh! Just shut up and get out of my room already!" shouted Duchess, shoving Briar. For a split second, Briar thought about shoving her back but refrained from violence.

"Whatever after. I'm outta this sad show," announced Briar, showing herself to the door. Before she left, she turned and locked eyes with Duchess. "But trust me, Swan. This is far from over." And with that, she stepped out into the hall and slammed the door shut behind her, ending the first argument of hers and Duchess's newfound rivalry.

* * *

Apple hadn't noticed this before, but there were star patterns on the ceiling. It took staring at it for three long hours for her to notice the irrelevant detail.

"Okay, Apple. You gotta get over this," announced Raven, coming over onto Apple's side of the room. It was late at night and the girls were dressed in their pajamas, ready for bed. "You can't just give up. You're Apple White and you're better than this. Duchess has started crap with you before, but you always overcame her jealousy and hatred in The End. So why can't you now?"

This girl seriously wasn't getting it. "Because this time, Duchess did more than start a cheesy little rumor about me. She took my _story,_ Raven. My _story._ Do you have any idea how much it meant to me?"

"That's why you can't give up," informed Raven in her strong queenly voice. "You love your story. It means the kingdom to you, I know. That's why you gotta put up a fight. Don't let Duchess get away with this. You were born to be the next Snow White. Hex, compared to what I've heard so far, you're destined to be a _better_ Snow White. Since it's been your desire to relive your story since forever after, it's your destiny! Since it's the one _you_ want for yourself, it's your destiny!"

"Raven…I appreciate what you're doing—I really do—but I can't treat this like any other situation," reminded Apple, her eyes tearing up and blurring her vision of the ceiling. "If I don't do what Duchess wants, then she'll probably tell everyone about Daphne Ann. I-I want my story but I also want to protect Snowflake and my family's legacy. I…I just don't know what to do."

"Then it's time for some encouragement," declared Raven, "I'm sure your family can-"

"No! I can't tell my mother who she'll become so disappointed in me," interrupted Apple, sitting up.

"Then how about your _other_ family?" suggested Raven hopefully, "I'm sure meeting and getting to know them will boost your spirits."

"But…I don't know where they are or…" Apple wiped the tears. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't want me-"

"Who cares what your mom thinks? She's the reason you haven't met your dad—your birth one," pointed out Raven, "it's time for her to stop keeping you in the dark. So what do you say?"

"I…I don't know. What if they don't like me?" asked Apple slowly.

"Your dad obviously loves you if he keeps sending your mom letters concerning you. And if you ask me, I think it's about time the two of you meet."

Apple nodded weakly. "Yeah."

Part of her didn't want to recognize her Goldencrown side, but the rest of her did. Like Raven said. It was time to stop living in the dark. She just hoped she wouldn't be blinded by the light.


	43. Chapter 43

"Okay, so what do you know about the Goldencrowns so far?" inquired Raven, pacing around the room.

Apple took a deep breath. "Not much," she admitted slowly, "expect for the fact Adrian—my…dad was Mom's first love." She had been a little hesitate when she addressed him as _dad_ , because she was still accepting the fact that she was indeed his daughter. "And that Grandmother used to see Augustus and Atticus when they were smaller."

Raven snapped her fingers. "That's it. Your grandmother can probably get in touch with Adrian," she said excitedly.

"But…I…don't know," said Apple, "I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet. He's a… _stranger_."

"That's why you got to get to know him," pointed out Raven, "as father and daughter, the two of you _need_ to be at least acquainted with one another. And if you're not comfortable asking your grandmother about it, then I think we can take a different approach. Daring knows the Goldencrown Brothers, right? Then _he_ can get in touch with them for you."

"Nuh-uh. That'll look way too suspicious," opposed Apple, shaking her head. "I can't ask my future prince— _used_ to be future prince to get another guy's number for me."

Raven shrugged. "Then we'll just ask Briar," she formulated. "She practically knows nearly every teenager in Ever After, right? I heard she has friends at Beta Academy, so I'm sure she has their number."

"Do you think that'd work?" asked Apple uncertainly. "I wouldn't know what to say to them or how to explain things."

"That's okay," reassured Raven softly, "that's why you _have_ to do this. Because if you think about it, I'm sure they don't know about their heritage either. Considering how she is, they probably don't even suspect their mother is of royal roots. They're oblivious, just like you were. But if you manage to get in contact with them, that'll raise questions in their mind. Then they'll probably ask their—your dad and maybe he'll tell them the truth."

Wow. Raven was a good strategist. "Well…I guess that could work…" considered Apple, "I'll call Briar and ask." And for the first time in a week, she took up her Mirrorphone and dialed her best friend's number.

Although it was late at night, Briar answered after the first ring. "Yo," she said with a yawn.

"Briar…it's Apple. Do you know…anyone by the surname Goldencrown?" asked Apple slowly.

"Of course I do. Augustus and Atticus from Beta Academy. Haven't spoke to them in a while, but I still have their number. Why? Plan on getting 'friendly' with one of them?" The dreariness in her voice was gone and replaced with a teasing tone.

Apple shuddered. "No. Actually…I wanted to talk to them because…they're my brothers." Apple wasn't sure if it had been wise to announce that over the phone, but-

" _WHAT_?" yelled Briar, her yell piercing Apple's ears.

"Yeah. Turns out my mom…wasn't telling me some things," replied Apple, "I just found out about a few… _secrets_ recently and I wanna get in touch with my family."

There was a moment of silence on Briar's end. "I understand," she said finally, "I'll hext you their numbers. Call me _right after_ you talk to them."

"Okay." Apple nodded, anxiety unsettling within her stomach. To be honest, she was scared about this. She was about to have a phone call with a brother she never even knew she had.

* * *

Augustus was tired and pissed.

He was sleeping on the floor in a room he was forced to share with his annoying cousins and snoring older brother. He rolled over on his side, uncomfortable on Great Uncle Jace's funky carpet. Inside his sleeping bag, her Mirrorphone started to vibrate, tickling his leg.

Great. What the hex now? Augustus dug into her sleeping bag, and took out his phone. Its bright screen stung his eyes, and a number he didn't recognize was displayed on the caller ID. Regardless, Augustus answered it anyway. "Yo," he said in hoarse I-just-woke-up voice.

"Uh, hi," said a squeaky, feminine voice on the other end. "I'm…uh. Apple. Apple White."

Augustus raised an eyebrow. Wait. Apple White. _That_ Apple White. The daughter of Snow White Apple White. Everyone's idol Apple White. "Yeah, right. No one in hell the real Apple White has my number," snorted Augustus.

"Wait, but I-"

"I'm not stupid. Go try scamming someone else," said Augustus before hanging up. Yesh, people these days were stupid. The young man yawned and turned over on his other side, drifting off to sleep, oblivious to whom he'd just hung up on.

* * *

"He hung up on me." Apple slouched in defeat as her call with Augustus ended. "He didn't believe I was the real Apple White."

"Now that I think about it, that does sound a little odd," admitted Raven, "so calling Atticus is probably going to have the same outcome, too. In that case, you have to go to option two."

"Option two?" repeated Apple, ignoring Nevermore's and Gala's playful yips as they played with each other by the window.

"You call Adrian himself," informed Raven, sitting down at Apple's desk. "He knows how you look and how you sound from all those conferences and interviews you've done on public broadcasting."

"But, I don't know his number," pointed out Apple.

"Then call and ask your grandmother for it."

"I could…but…I don't think I'm ready," confessed Apple, "though I want to meet the rest of my family, I don't really think I've mentally prepared myself yet. I don't know if I'm making sense, but-"

"It's okay. I totally understand," smiled Raven with a nod. "Sometimes, we just need to take is slow. It's totally fine that you aren't ready. It's good that you recognize your feelings like that. I just wish you'd do the same about this whole thing with Duchess."

 _Duchess._ Apple felt her depression coming back. The swan princess had her story. A story Apple would most likely never get back. "I…I don't wanna talk about her," she sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Apple. Don't start this," frowned Raven as Apple's bottom lip quivered. "When are you going to realize that your life is not over? That Duchess hasn't won."

"Yes, she has. If I don't cooperate with her, she'll tell everyone about Daphne Ann," reminded Apple, "I can't let my baby suffer because of me."

"She doesn't have to. And you shouldn't have to suffer because of Duchess and her jealousy," countered Raven, "you _can_ overcome this. You _can_ get your story back. You _can_ have your happily ever after without Daphne Ann getting hurt."

Raven was naïve. " _How_?" snapped Apple, biting her bottom lip. "Duchess's ruthless. She's not going to let me get away with _anything_ she doesn't approve of."

"Well…you could always tell the truth to everyone yourself," suggested Raven softly.

"No! I-I can't. That'd ruin my family's legacy!"

"Apple. Think about it. Daphne Ann's eventually going to grow up. What then? You're going to hide her in a mansion for the rest of her life because you don't want anyone knowing about her? Or are you going hide her from her heritage? Either way, you're doing hexactly what Snow would do."

Apple lowered her gaze and bowed her head. Raven was right. "Eventually, you're going to have to tell everyone about Daphne Ann," went on Raven, "for the sake of her future."

Apple sighed. "I guess but…I'm just so scared. I don't know what anyone's going to think of me and my family."

"Then don't worry about them. Just come out. If they don't agree with you or your choice, then don't pay attention to them. Regardless of how you wanna look at it, there will always be a group of people you can't please. So when you make your decision, do it for the sake of Daphne Ann, not for the sake of people's judgment."

Though Raven was right, she couldn't just…come out about Daphne Ann. There was too much at stake, but Apple knew that chances sometimes needed to be taken.

But Daphne Ann wasn't ready for the world. But would the world be ready for her?


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving 2016! I was going to make this chapter long, but me, my brothers, and dad are about to take a two-hour drive to the clan's family Thanksgiving gathering down in the country, so I had to make it short.**

* * *

The Evil Queen watched with anticipation as Apple White slowly approached her magic mirror, oblivious to the fact the most evil queen in Ever After history was watching her from behind its glass.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Why is love so unfairest after all?" asked Apple sadly, placing her hand against the glass.

The Evil Queen's lips curled up into a smile. This was her chance. All the right words—the wrong ones in this case—had been said and that damage done. Apple White was now unsure about her life, meaning it was time for the Evil Queen to put the next parts of her plain in play. "I spy doubt," she chuckled to herself, "and doubt makes room for the worm to get into the apple." She held out her hands and conjured a magic apple that was floating in fiery dark magic. With this, she would lure Apple into her trap. Yes, in just a few minutes she would be rid of this place…

* * *

Apple stared at her reflection. What she saw was no longer the confident, cheery Apple White she used to be. Now, her eyes were filled to the brim with doubt and her used-to-be ever present smile was gone. "Oh, magic mirror. I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she whispered, fingering the frame of her special mirror. "My life's so twisted right now. I don't know-" She stopped and gasped when an apple appeared on the other side of her mirror. It was on fire with purple essence. "Wh-what?" stammered Apple, backing away as it passed through the glass and into her bedroom.

"Follow me; follow me," it beckoned in an eerie voice, floating past Apple.

Curious, Apple followed. Maybe this was her mirror's doing. Maybe it was trying to tell her something. Feeling hopeful, Apple followed behind the apple as it floated towards a tree growing into the foundation at the end of the room. On the other half of the dorm, Raven was snoring softly, unaware of what was happening. The tree's trunk split in half, revealing a spiraling purple portal. The apple flew through the opening, and Apple too stepped into it. She saw a flash of light and stepped out of the portal, now inside a circular room. There was no furniture in it beside a single mirror in the center of the floor.

The apple had stopped in front of the mirror, floating quietly in once place. While it was immobile, Apple grabbed it and it immediately lost its magical glow. "That's weird," she murmured to herself, "why did it bring me here?" When she looked up, she gasped to see smoke spiraling within the mirror.

She took a step back as a tall, imposing figure appeared on the other side of the glass. "You poor thing. Tell me your troubles," she said in the same eerie voice the apple had spoken in. Apple studied her closely. Her dark hair was swept up into an elaborate updo and her dress was made of dark fabrics. Her face was pale and her eyes…Apple had seen those eyes somewhere. That's when Apple noticed she was trembling. Just the sight of the mysterious woman made her fearful. Like, there was something odd about her.

Apple gasped, freezing with realization. "Y-you're the Evil Queen," she managed to squeak, her body locking up on her. "I-I can't talk to you," she stammered, inching back. It all made sense why those eyes had haunted Apple. They were exactly like Raven's.

"Oh, Apple. We have so much more in common than you know," said the Evil Queen, coming closer.

"H-how do you know my name?" trembled Apple.

"Oh, I've been… _observing_ you for some time now," replied the Evil Queen calmly, "I know about everything you're going through."

That made Apple even more scared. "Wh-what do you want?" she asked, slowly realizing she was having a conversation with the most hated, feared person in all of Ever After.

"The same thing you want- I could help you, you know. I can restore things to the good old ways, steer Raven on her course of evil, so you get your Happily Ever After," said the Evil Queen, "but, I can't do it from inside the mirror." To be the Most Hated of Them All, the Evil Queen was being awful patient with Apple. Something wasn't right.

"Even if I trusted you, I can't let you out of the mirror. That would be wrong!" said Apple, turning her back to the mirror.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought maybe you were like your mother," countered the Evil Queen in a less tolerant tone. "When her time came, your mother embraced her fairytale destiny! She did _whatever_ it took!"

"I am _not_ afraid!" shouted Apple angrily, whirling back around. "I _will_ do whatever it takes! And I am like my mother!" she went on furiously. Overtaken with anger, she raised the apple, aiming it at the mirror. "And my destiny is mine!" Without thinking things through, Apple hurled the piece of fruit at the mirror. She regretted doing so the _second_ the apple left her grasp, because the red orb crashed into the mirror, completely shattering it. The Evil Queen proudly stepped out of the broken mirror, towering over Apple. Apple, who was shaking in awe of what she'd just done, could just stare at her with horror.

The Evil let out a loud cackle that shook the entire room. "At long last! I'm finally free!" she triumphed joyously, paying Apple no attention. She looked down at the rigid pieces of glass at her feet. "Years in a mirror prison without a single reflective surface to gaze at myself upon. Now _that's_ torture," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes. She picked up the apple, which had a piece of glass wedged into it.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," spoke up Apple awkwardly, "I-I⎯you're good, right? Bad? I-I can't help you."

"Too late," chuckled the Evil Queen right as Apple turned around in attempt to escape. "You want your friends or your mother to know you released the _Evil Queen_?" Apple gasped, just thinking of how that would ruin her family's reputation. "But don't you worry about blond little head," continued the Evil Queen, apparently noticing how madly Apple was quivering. "I told you I'd help you and I _will."_

"You can't just walk into school and talk to Raven!" pointed out Apple, her mind racing and her heart pounding madly. "What happens when somebody recognizes you? You'll get in trouble, and-"

"Trouble? Hardly," interrupted the Evil Queen, "have you forgotten I'm the most powerful queen ever after? No one can harm me." She pulled the mirror shard out of the apple and it fell to the ground, shattering. "But I _will_ need to disguise myself in order for this plan to work. I'll need to reinvent my look to blend in with today's teens." Then in a whisper, she said, "Let's make some magic." Apple backed away as the Evil Queen firmly grasped the apple in her hands. She then started to drain the life and magic out of it, causing the fruit to shrivel. "From old to young, a journey back to fit in would be prudent," she chanted, dark magic swirling around her. "Erase what time's cruel hands have done, make me a high school student!

When the dark magic settled, Apple gasped with shock. The imposing lady that had once stood before her was no longer there. Instead, a tall teenage girl was standing proudly where the Evil Queen had been. She had raspberry-colored hair with light-purple streaks and a widow's peak hairline. Though her appearance was different, Apple knew this girl was still the Evil Queen—they had the same striking purple eyes.

"I'll need a name," said the teenage girl in a new, teenager-y voice. "How about Mira? Mira Shards."

Apple was speechless. "You're…you're _younger."_

The Evil Queen— _Mira_ wrapped an arm around Apple's shoulder and hugged her close. "Ready, my new best friend forever after?" she asked confidently, "time to go back to high school. Let's do this!"

Apple bit her lip. She'd really screwed up. And this time, there was no way out of her predicament. The Evil Queen was free and Apple had no choice but to play along with her.

* * *

When Duchess woke up, she felt refreshed as hex.

"Good morning, Duchess," waved Lizzie from her side of the room, "as the window makes haste, the shrine makes tomato paste!"

Duchess ignored the Wonderlandian's Riddlish and swung her feet over her bed, resting them on the cold stone floor. There were a few birds perched on the windowsill, chirping one of their morning songs.

Usually, Apple's White annoying voice would be echoing through the halls, but Duchess heard nothing but the other girls' cheery chatter coming from the hallway outside. Duchess smirked. The princess had probably came to her senses and found it pointless to go on with her stupid future-Snow-White routine since that story was now Duchess's.

And speaking of Snow White, perhaps it was best for Duchess to start practicing for her future role as the next perfect queen. The swan princess cleared her throat as she neared the window and birds. People _loved_ it when Snow White sang (Duchess had watched her concert on TV back when she was a baby swan), meaning they would hexpect Duchess to sing when she got her happily ever after.

"La la la la la la laaaaa," she sang, her high note sounding more like a strangled swan. At the sound of her choppy unmelodic voice, the birds chirped in distress and flew away in panic.

"Tch, whatever after," said Duchess, rolling her eyes. There was more to her new story than birds and singing anyway. It wasn't that silly stuff that mattered. New dreams and fantasies of her new happily ever after settled into her mind as the swan princess performed a pirouette around her side of the room.

She was imaging Daring dancing with her in a grand ballroom, adorned with gold detailing, shiny marble floors, and high crystal chandeliers. All the other guests were watching them with admiration as the perfect couple lovingly and happily slow-danced around the elegant ballroom. It wouldn't be long now. Eventually, Duchess's fantasy would become a reality.

Soon, she and Daring _would_ get together and they'd live happily ever after for the rest of their lives. Duchess would become queen and live in comfort surrounded by wealth, love, and eternal happiness. No dark wizards, no black swans, no poisoned princes. Just fame, money, more fame, and Daring. She wouldn't be living like a queen—she'd be living like a goddess. And people would treat her like one just like they were supposed to.

And speaking of queens, Duchess needed to study up on her princessology and good kingdom management. If she was going to be the next Snow White, she wanted to at least live up to the legacy. Humming to herself, Duchess collected her hygiene products into her arms as dreamy Daring danced with her in her mind.

"You're uncharacteristically happy these days," noted Lizzie as Duchess did an assemblé towards the door. "You must be going mad." She gave Duchess a thumbs-up. "As Crowned Princess of Wonderland, I approve your maddening-ing. About time you came to your unsenses."

Duchess ignored the princess and performed a brisé into the crowded corridor. While girls gossiped and talked about the latest news on spellebrities and their love interests, the swan princess gracefully made her way into one of the bathrooms. Her mood immediately soured when she saw Briar at one of the sinks brushing her teeth. And considering the only unoccupied sink was the one beside Briar's, Duchess was going to have to near her new enemy.

Holding her head high, Duchess went over to the sink and began applying facial cream to her face. As a princess, she needed to keep her face radiant and blemish-free, so she had a very special routine she followed every morning. Upon rising up from rinsing her face, her eyes accidentally locked with Briar's reflection's eyes in the next mirror.

"Briar," Duchess aggressively growled her hostile greeting.

"Duchess," returned Briar in a snort.

Duchess sneered. "I'm not used to seeing you up so early. Usually, you're passed out somewhere like some deadbeat." The swan princess got an adrenaline rush when the other girls stopped talking to listen to see if an argument would brew. Duchess _loved_ it when people paid attention to her, because it didn't really happen often.

Briar narrowed her eyes, setting her phone down on the sink. The other girls gasped. Briar _never_ put down her Mirrorphone, meaning something gossip-worthy was about to go down. "Well, I'm not surprise to see you," countered the Beauty princess, turning to face Duchess. "Considering that you're always on the prowl for someone to insult."

Duchess's right eye twitched in annoyance. "Not true!" she protested, "I don't know about you, but I'm better than that."

Briar made a _oh-please_ look. "Hence the reason why you did _that_ ," she snapped, referring to Duchess's swiping of Apple's story. The other girls, who didn't know about what happened between Duchess and Apple and Briar, all gasped and all start whispering about what 'that' could possibly be or mean.

It was Duchess's turn to smirk. "You know I did it fairly. She had something to hide, so I gave her a choice," she said thinly, "you're acting like I snatched it from her lifeless hands or something."

"You might as well have!" hissed Briar.

Duchess rolled her eyes. "Please, Beauty. Like I need someone like _you_ lecturing me about this kind of stuff. You wouldn't know a thing about destiny considering you're too busy wasting time with that irreverent, 'fun' crap to even think about your story."

Twin fires blazed in Briar's mouth. "For the record, I _do_ think about my story! And maybe if your brain ran as far as your mouth, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ooh," gasped the other girls.

There was silence for a moment as Duchess and Briar had a stare-off. A toilet flushed and Blondie then emerged from a stall with her Mirrorpad in hand. "Well folks, I guess there's never a quiet moment here at Ever After High," she announced, aiming the camera at the two princesses. "There's drama around every corner and this time, it's between Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and Duchess Swan, daughter of…uh…"

" _The Swan Queen_!" snapped Duchess, irritated.

"Right!" Blondie nodded gratefully. "But the only question is: why are these two fairytale princesses going at each other's throats? Could it be the both of them are crushing on the same prince? Or what if one of them owes the other money? Or how about-"

"Ha, I know you're not talking about someone being stupid," seethed Duchess, ignoring Blondie as she went on and on. "You literally sleep through every class, so you probably don't even know anything. But what else would be hexpect from such a… _low-cut_ princess like you?"

"At least people know who I am," bickered Briar, looking defensive.

"Oh, trust me honey. When everything goes as planned, _you'll_ be living in _my_ shadow." Duchess put her hands on her hips. "If you even manage to get that lucky."

"Haha, fairy funny. But we both know that's not happening," insisted Briar harshly, "regardless of what fantasy you're living in, that legacy _isn't_ yours and never will be."

"It appears that Swan and Beauty are bickering over destiny," Blondie accurately assumed, "but whose? And why?"

"You know, Duchess, I'm with Briar on this once," announced a voice. Everyone turned to see a pajama-clad Raven side leaning on the doorway. "You're _not_ going to get away with this."

"Raven Queen has just joined the scene!" reported Blondie excitedly, "and it sounds like she's in on Briar's and Duchess's drama. What's _her_ opinion in all of this? Let's listen and found out!"

"Queen, you shouldn't even be involved," yawned Duchess rudely, "considering that you just _threw away_ your destiny and persuaded half the school to do the same with theirs."

"You know it wasn't like that, Duchess." Raven frowned. "I just didn't want to be evil, because I'm not. Just like you don't wanna…be trapped in a swan's body forever after." Duchess bit her lip, knowing the reason behind Raven's hesitation. She didn't want to be harsh and point out that there was a possibility Duchess was going to die in her story. And the dark princess's pity and consideration only made Duchess even angrier.

"Don't bring my choices into this. You wrongly dishonored our tradition and rebelled against everything that makes the Fairytale World like you think you're better than us," she said matter-of-factly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No, I _don't_ think I'm better than you all. I just didn't want to be trapped in a life I didn't want to live," clarified Raven, proceeding into the bathroom. "And for the record, D, _you're_ the one who feels like she's better than the rest of us."

"No, that's Apple," countered Duchess, "she's always going around boasting about her story and earning everyone's unrelenting favor like she's an angel. She's always rubbing her good fortune in everyone's faces and it's royally annoying."

"You know what, Duchess? You're just outright _jealous,"_ observed Raven calmly, "that's what this is all about. You're growing hatred for Apple. And just so you know, Apple's _not_ like that. But I think you _already_ know that. You just want to start some crap for no reason."

Duchess gasped. "Why you…" she growled, "I don't wanna start crap about anyone! I'm just plaining stating the facts. That Apple White is a witch and that's all there is to it." Raven clenched a fist and growled. "And you know I'm right," insisted Duchess, "that's why no one's doing or saying anything about it."

"Oh, I thought about slapping you," assured Briar coldly, "but that would be animal abuse, wouldn't it Swan?"

Oh, that was it! Duchess threw herself at Briar, ready to pull her hair straight out of her scalp, but Cerise got in between them. "That's enough," she growled lightly from underneath her hood. "This is getting out of hand."

Ramona, who'd been watching from the sidelines, snorted. "Just what I'd hexpect from a Hood," she said, exiting the bathroom.

"This isn't over, Beauty," assured Duchess as the other girls started to clear out of the bathroom.

"Then we both agree on something for once," countered Briar as Raven and Cerise pulled her away.

Duchess smirked and went back to getting ready for her morning. Life at Ever After High from now on would be interesting.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/n: It all makes sense, actually. Though Mattel hasn't really addressed the issue, we can infer that's what happened based off the** _ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ **tale. But I don't know. Maybe it's just another one of those loopholes. I find that Ever After High is full of them. For an example, if Holly's supposed to be the next Rapunzel, weren't her parents supposed to hand her over to the witch? Shouldn't Holly have grown up imprisoned in a tower instead of in a loving family in a loving kingdom? How did that work?**

* * *

When Duchess made it to the castleteria for breakfast, she was pleased to see Apple White sitting at a table in the corner. Her usual groupies were nowhere to be seen, the only student sitting with Apple was a raspberry-haired girl Duchess had never seen before. Served her right. The "perfect princess" didn't deserve to be treated so highly anymore and everyone else apparently thought so too because they didn't give Apple a second glance.

"How the mighty have fallen," smirked Duchess as the lunch ladies dolloped some runny, gooey porridge onto her breakfast tray. "Look at her over there. How pathetic." When her time came, it wouldn't be hard at all for Duchess to steal her thunder. Or what she had left of it. After the castleteria lady dropped an icky sausage onto her plate, Duchess took her breakfast and scanned the castleteria for a certain Prince Charming. Now that she had Apple's story, she wanted to get further acquainted with Daring for their new happily ever after together.

The swan princess snorted when she saw Lizzie sitting down beside Apple. Honestly, that madwoman had _no_ taste. But what would Duchess expect from someone who tried slicing thin air with a dull butter knife? Now, where was that Daring?

A loud, hearty laugh caught Duchess's attention. _Ah. There he is_ , thought Duchess when her eyes landed on the blond Prince Charming, who was walking away from the soda fountain and towards the tables.

Duchess found herself getting nervous when he walked straight past the usual table he sat at with the other jocks and hotties of the school. That was so unlike him. He was nearly always with the other popular guys. Where else would he…?

 _Oh._

Duchess hissed as she watched Daring sit beside Lizzie at Apple's and the unknown girl's table. Of course. Grumbling to herself, the swan princess slowly made her way over to their table. She so did not want to share the same space with Apple, but she did want to get close to Daring. Maybe she'd flirt with him to make White jealous. Yeah. That would be her punishment for always attracting _Duchess's_ Prince Charming.

And to make things worse, just as Duchess was nearing Apple's table, Raven, Briar, and Cerise were also proceeding over to the "perfect princess". "Ugh. Briar," Duchess hostilely growled her greeting as she slid onto the bench next to Daring.

"Duchess," Briar aggressively returned the greeting as she and her two friends sat across from Duchess, Apple, Lizzie, and Daring beside the mysterious raspberry-haired girl.

"I sense conflict," smirked the mysterious girl, looking delighted by the tense atmosphere.

"That's one way of putting it," grumbled Briar, pressing her lips together as she poked at her bulging sausage on her blue breakfast tray.

"Everyone, this is the new girl," spoke up Apple, gesturing to the raspberry-haired girl, "Mira. Mira Shards. Mira, this is Briar, Daring, Raven, Cerise, Lizzie, and Duchess."

"What's down?" asked Mira confidently. Apple facepalmed and Duchess rolled her eyes. This new girl was obviously some social outcast or something. And now that Duchess thought about it, she kinda looked like Raven. Since the two were sitting side by side, they were nearly identical. Everyone echoed their greetings.

"So, Mira. Where are you from?" asked Briar thoughtfully, eyeing Lizzie as she sliced up the butter with her pocket knife. "And how do you and Apple know each other?"

"Neighbors," blurted Apple at the same time Mira was saying, "Camp."

"We went to neighboring camps," explained Mira, "and I'm from…the city."

Duchess rolled her eyes. Who cared about that kind of stuff? "What's your story?" asked Duchess, addressing the more important question. If this girl was from the city, then her story was probably irrelevant, close to unheard of.

Apple looked a little panicked, probably because she knew Duchess was only asking to make her feel inferior since she was no storyless. " _I'm_ destined to be a magical baker who enchants the hearts and minds of her fellow villagers with her pastries," replied Mira boredly, "honestly, that's kind of lame so I'm not sticking with it."

Raven nodded understandingly. "So you're a Rebel."

"Something like that," shrugged Mira, "I hate cooking, but I love magic and spells. And I totally don't mind using enchantments. I just hate baking."

Duchess rolled her eyes again. There was definitely a villain vibe to this girl, but that didn't bother Duchess. After all, with everyone abandoning their stories left and right, committed villains were in short supply at Ever After High. And who knew? Since Raven obviously wasn't interested in her role as Evil Queen, maybe this Mira would like to take up on that offer and poison Duchess with the apple of death.

"And you said your name was Raven? As in Raven Queen?" squealed Mira excitedly, "oh my godmother, you're the daughter of the Evil Queen, the coolest villain ever after! She's like…my _idol!_ You're so lucky to be her daughter!"

Duchess rolled her eyes _again._ Again, this girl had no taste whatsoever. If she had sense, Mira would be enthusing over Duchess instead of Raven and her equally rebellious mother.

Raven shrugged like it was no big deal. "Not really," she yawned, daring to try a little of her gooey porridge. "Being the daughter of the most evil queen in history is _not_ all it's cracked up to be. Trust me."

Mira didn't look convinced. "But you must be so privileged," she insisted, "you get to boss everyone around and hold upmost authority, people everywhere probably fear you, you get to cast super strong spells and-"

"Mira," chuckled Raven, holding up a hand to indicate silence. "You got it all wrong. I'm not like my mother. I don't poison people for the hex of it or sabotage other people's accomplishments. And people don't fear me. _Anymore_ , that is."

"Oh, Raven," laughed Apple nervously, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "You're so silly." Duchess smirked. The princess was probably disappointed that Raven was no longer her storybook rival. Now that Duchess was going to be the next Snow White, Raven was _her_ new archenemy. Everyone knew the Evil Queen and Snow White's rivalry was legendary back when they attended Ever After High. And regardless of what Raven did or said, she and Duchess's conflict would be just as epic. All the swan princess needed was the Storybook of Legends and-

"So, if you don't mind, do you think you could give me a tour around school after class?" Mira asked her new idol hopefully, "this place is so big and I don't really know my way around yet."

Raven smiled. "Sure thing. I don't have anything else to do, so I'd be my pleasure."

Mira immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. That was kind of selfish of me to just ask like that. As the Evil Queen's daughter, you must have a lot of responsibilities; Villain Club, Advanced Magicology thronework, your daily sabotage expeditions-"

Although Mira couldn't get over the daughter-of-the-Evil-Queen thing, Raven looked very patient. "I'm not into that kind of stuff, unlike my mom. And I don't get pleasure from being wicked. I like using my magic for good."

A look of disappointment spread across Mira's face, but she instantly reverted back to her enthusiast expression. "You must be a wickedly awesome spell caster," she assumed, "do you think I could study Magicology with you sometimes? I was homeschooled before and my mom's a baker, so she really didn't have any more spare time to give me demonstrations."

That's when Duchess stopped listening to Mira's and Raven's conversation. The new girl was _obviously_ obsessed with the Evil Queen, and Duchess was gonna get a headache if she had to hear Mira sing Raven another praise. While the two look-alikes were conversing, Cerise, Apple, and Briar were engaged in a separate conversation, and Daring was admiring himself in the mirror. And Duchess honestly didn't blame him for being so in love with his appearance. How could anyone that handsome _not_ be engrossed in his looks?

"Daring, did you put on a different kind of cologne this morning?" gushed Duchess, batting her eyelashes at him. "You smell more charming than usual."

Daring pried his eyes after from his reflection. "As a matter of fact, I did. Thank you for noticing." Duchess's heart skipped a beat at her crush acknowledging her. Sure, she'd only known Daring had put on different cologne because she'd watched his latest episode of his Mirrorcast _Daring's Day,_ but that wasn't the point. The point was that Daring had spoken to her. _And_ he smiled at her! This was Duchess's lucky day.

Mira sniffed the air. "Is that what that smell is? I wasn't sure if that was the sausage or the garbage."

Duchess's mouth dropped open at Mira's insult. Apple bit her lip nervously, Briar raised an eyebrow though she was smiling, Raven held back a giggle as her face twisted with laughter, Daring looked highly insulted, and Cerise just kept on munching on her sausage like nothing happened. "How dare you!" Duchess pounded the table with her first angrily. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Oh, wait. You probably don't since you're always enthusing over some dead lady who's been dead for _nine years_."

"Now, hold on, D," spoke up Raven, "there's no need to be-"

Mira knitted her eyebrows at Duchess. "Uh, who are you again? I forgot you were sitting there until now."

Duchess's nostrils flared as anger and embarrassment coursed through her body. "Why you little," she growled, " _I'm_ Duchess Swan, daughter of Odette the Swan Queen!"

"The Swan Queen, the Swan Queen," Mira muttered to herself as if trying the words on for size. "Never heard of her. What story is she from?"

Her obliviousness made Duchess want to scream. Seriously, why did _no one_ know her birth story? " _Swan Lake_ ," she managed to hiss, keeping her cool since Daring was watching her. "It's one of the most royal stories ever after."

Mira snapped her fingers. "Oh, now I know what you're talking about," she said with a nod, "your mother's that cursed lady who nearly killed herself over some stupid prince. That story's unfortunate."

The swan princess fought the tears that were trying to well in her eyes. She hated it when people pitied her. It made her feel even worse about her story and horrible ending.

"For the wizard," clarified Mira, observing her nails boredly. "Not only was he stuck with a useless daughter, but he also wasted his time with a swanification spell. I can think of about a hundred other curses that would've been way more efficient-"

"Uh, you'll have to excuse Mira," interrupted Apple as if sensing Duchess's boiling anger, "she…uh…likes to lighten the mood. She tries to be funny, but she can sometimes get a little too far with her jokes. I'm sure she didn't mean anything to be offensive, right Mira?"

Though no one else appeared to, Duchess heard Mira snort softly. "Yeah. I get carried away sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." But the look she was giving Duchess said _I-totally-meant-to-hurt-your-feelings._

"Whatever after!" spat the swan princess rudely. She then looked away so no one could see her tears. "I don't care anyway."

"How about I bake some cookies for you?" suggested Mira, her voice full of pretend sweetness. The only reason Duchess was able to identify the fakeness in her voice was because _Duchess herself_ used that same tone countless times.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd eat something you made. It'd most likely be poison or something anyway," snorted Duchess, stomping her foot.

"Duchess, _now_ you're not being fair," spoke up Briar, "she offered to make things right and-"

"Who cares?" snapped Duchess, upset about how Mira insulted her and how Daring had went back to staring at his reflection instead of protecting her. She was literally seconds away from kicking Briar in the leg.

"Duchess, calm down," said Apple gently, "there's no need to be-"

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be born with such a terrible story," Duchess blurted at her. "While I had to worry about my future and the happily ever after I wasn't destined to get, _you_ just went around enthusing about your perfect story! You don't know what I've been through."

"Apple's story isn't really any better," yawned Mira, playing with her fork idly.

Okay, now Duchess heard it all. " _How_?" she hissed, "Snow White literally got her own Prince Charming, the biggest kingdom Ever After, became a flawless queen, and-"

"And how long do you think that'll last?" pointed out Mira, "if I remember correctly, the heroine's father marries the evil queen and she becomes the heroine's stepmother, right? Well, if you really think about it, that means after Apple marries Daring-" Duchess shuddered at the thought of that harpy marrying _her_ Prince Charming. "-they'll have a baby girl and all that sappy stuff. But eventually, Daring will become Apple's widower so he can marry the Evil Queen. You can't tell me being abandoned by your own husband is considered living 'happily ever after'."

There was a moment of silence as realization hit everyone. "Whatever after," she spat, rising to her feet. Without even saying goodbye to Daring, who didn't seem aware of what was going on, the swan princess stormed away.

When _she_ became the next Snow White, she'd show Mira and her stupid know-it-all logic. There was no way in hex Duchess was going to let Raven take away _her_ Prince Charming.

No way in hex.

* * *

Raven was speechless.

Apple was speechless.

As they'd been doing for the past few minutes, the girls walked quietly down the hall. The two had been quiet ever since Mira had laid down some logic on Duchess during breakfast. Now, it was after school and the girls were still too shocked to speak.

" _But eventually, Daring will become Apple's widower so he can marry the Evil Queen."_

It wasn't until they were in the safety of their soundproof dorm room they spoke at once. "So does this mean?" asked Raven at the same time Apple was saying, "This can't be happening."

"Wait, wait, wait. So that was for real? I thought that was...I don't know. Some irrelevant detail that didn't really have anything to do with our actual story," said Raven slowly. "I didn't know that was actually what happened. I just figured that was what happened to the first Snow White and that's it."

Apple nodded. "So…if what Mira said is true…then…?" she trailed off. The two girls exchanged glances. "I'll call Grandmother," volunteered Apple, starting for her Mirrorpad on her dresser.

Raven bobbed her head, remaining silent as Apple did that. If she recalled her childhood, her parents, the Evil Queen and the Good King never really got along. Sure, they did have a few happy memories together, but that was it. She had no idea that…

"Hi, Grandmother," greeted Apple, setting up her Mirrorpad on its stand on her desk as Senior Queen White's face appeared onscreen. It looked like she was in her dining room.

"Hello, dear." Apple's grandmother smiled. "Are you calling to see Daphne Ann? I just put her to sleep upstairs but-"

"No, no. I…actually want to talk to you about something else," said Apple, hesitating.

Her grandmother immediately became worried. "This isn't about your mother, is it? What did she do now?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Mom. Well, it does, but not directly," clarified Apple. She looked over her shoulder at first. "You remember Raven, right?" Raven gave a tiny wave.

Senior Queen White smiled. "Of course. She's the kind girl I met back when Daphne Ann was born. How are you, dear?"

"Good, ma'am."

"We actually wanted to know something. About our story," began Apple slowly. "What…happened to Grandfather? You never talk about him."

Seriousness spread across Senior Queen White's face. "I see," she said gently, "what this is all about." She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I know you would've asked about this sooner or later, and I know Snow hasn't spoken about it."

Raven and Apple exchanged glances again, unsure of what was about to come.

"And yes, I never really talk about him," began Grandmother as if preparing herself for a mouthful, "and I never quite explained why I live out here all by myself. It's because of your grandfather, actually. As you know, Apple, the story says that the Evil Queen became Snow White's stepmother, but I am her _actual_ mother. After Snow graduated from Ever After High, it was time for her fairytale magic to kick in." She paused for a second. "But before then, me and my husband were happily married. He was my true love and we had a beautiful baby girl. But even back then, we knew what would eventually become of us, but we didn't pay it any attention. We were in love and stayed that way. We grew older together but, after Snow graduated, the expected occurred and he became my widower. I couldn't do anything about it, so I was forced to leave the castle and the kingdom. However, my daughter ensured my safety by giving me a place to stay outside of our kingdom. But back to the point—after we separated, your grandfather married."

"To the Evil Queen," whispered Raven, realization hitting her like a hybrid carriage.

Senior Queen White nodded. "The Evil Queen married my ex-husband and became my daughter's stepmother, although they were about the same age. And as you know, the Evil Queen was cruel to Snow, she sent the Huntsman to obtain her heart, Snow ran away, the dwarves took her in, she ate the poisoned apple, was awaken with a kiss, and then became queen of her prince's kingdom. Meanwhile, her stepmother remained married to your grandfather, Apple. The years went by and Snow gave birth to your brothers then to you, her heiress. And not long after, the Evil Queen gave birth to her own heiress, my ex-husband, your grandfather, fathering this supposingly 'evil' heiress."

"Then it _is_ true," said Raven softly, looking down at her shoes.

"Yes, dear." Apple's grandmother nodded. "I am— _was_ the Good Queen and I was married to the Good King, who is the biological father of both you and Snow, Raven."

That revelation turned Raven inside AND out. She felt her body becoming shaky. Apple was quiet, but her face was _whiter_ than snow. It was all _so much._ So Raven's dad was originally married to Apple's grandmother, but then he left her for Raven's mom, the Evil Queen. Then they had a daughter. And that daughter was Raven.

"So…so Raven's dad is my grandfather?" asked Apple shakily, trembling madly.

"And…Apple's mom…is my sister?" added Raven, feeling ready to collapse. "That means I'm Apple's _aunt?_ " All this time, Raven had a _sister_? Someone else she shared blood with? Other family? Back when she'd been growing up, her mom and dad never really mentioned their other relatives, so this was a major shock to Raven.

"At first, I was heartbroken about our split-up," admitted Apple's grandmother, "back when Snow was a child, we'd go sailing together. The Good King _loved_ being on the sea, surrounded by all that water. And he fished just as much as he sailed. They were two of his favorite hobbies."

Raven allowed herself to smile. She too remembered all those fishing trips her father had taken her on back when she was a little girl. Sure, her mother didn't enjoy those trips and certainly didn't like it when the Good King brought Raven along with him, but he always did it anyway no matter how much the Evil Queen ranted.

"And yes, dear. You are technically Apple's aunt," replied Grandmother patiently, adjusting her white-framed glasses. "Thus, making you Daphne Ann's great-aunt."

Okay, this was officially confusing. Though Raven had always known her birth story (the Evil Queen had made sure of that), Raven never _knew_ about it. The only parts of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ ever stressed were the parts when Snow met the dwarves, ate the poison apple, and married her true love. Everything else had been indirectly deemed 'irrelevant' since no one really paid attention to the other details.

"Now that the both of you both know the truth, I'm sure you have a lot to reflect on," announced Senior Queen White, "if you wish to ask me anything else-"

"No, that's okay." Apple smiled weakly. "We don't want to keep you any longer. Thank you for your help, Grandmother." And with that, Apple ended the call with a swipe across the screen.

There was a moment of silence.

"This changes so much," sighed Apple, standing up and starting for her bed. She sat down on her comforter beside Gala. "So this means that the Evil Queen—your mom—is my stepgrandmother?"

"I guess it does since she married your grandfather, my father," answered Raven, leaning against the wall. She stared into thin air, deep in thought. "He never really mentioned anything about Mom's story. He never told me about-"

"Your half-sister. My mom," said Apple, falling onto her back and sprawling across her bed. "And she never really said anything about you in terms of blood ties. She just always referred to you as 'the Evil Queen's daughter'." Apple smiled a little. "Until recently, I thought that was all you were. Just the Evil Queen's daughter. I had no idea that you, my destined storybook rival, was actually my aunt. I never realized how much I was in the dark. I mean, I always knew the story said the Evil Queen became my mother's stepmother, but I never thought that was what happened. I just thought it was the evil queen's destiny to poison Snow White. I know, I'm not making sense but-"

"No, I get what you mean," assured Raven with a small chuckle. "I feel the same way. All of this is just…weird. There's so much to our stories and families we don't know about. Well, didn't."

Apple played with Gala's tail idly. "Yeah," she said shortly and somewhat gloomily.

"But this doesn't change anything," insisted Raven strongly, putting her hands on her hips. "We're still friends forever after and always will be."

Apple forced a small smile. "You might think that, but this _does_ change things. _Everything_ in fact. Think about it, Raven. You're _my mom's_ sister. One I never knew she had, and one you never knew you were. Your biological dad's my grandfather, the one who was married to my grandmother before the Evil Queen and fathered my mom before you. It's been that way this whole time and neither of us 'knew' about it. Doesn't that bother you?"

Raven didn't reply right away. She was trying to decipher her own feelings and thoughts on the situation. She always knew about Snow White. She remembered seeing the queen on television and how much the Evil Queen had complained about her. She remembered being told that Snow White and her mother were storybook rivals and their hatred for each other was legendary. No one, not even the Good King, had ever told Raven the real truth about her relation to Snow. Until now, Raven didn't even know they shared blood.

"Well, I guess it does in a way," admitted Raven as dog-sized Nevermore flew in through the window and landed on the floor at Raven's feet. The girl reached down and rubbed her pet dragon's scaled head. "I always thought I was an only child. Neither of my parents said anything about our other relatives, so I really didn't think much of it." Raven pressed her lips together. "When I _really_ think about it, I realize how screwed up my—our family is. If it wasn't bad enough they fought all throughout high school, the Evil Queen just had to go ruin Snow White's family by marrying her _father_ regardless of their age difference. And to make things even worse, they had a baby together. That just sounds so messed up."

Apple sat up. "Yes. And this whole time I thought _I_ was the one who soiled the family when I had Daphne Ann. But I'm actually thankful things happened the way they did. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, and I honestly can't imagine what life would be like without you. I guess this just proves that even further that the worst of situations can also bring forth the best of things." She looked up at Raven and smiled wider. "So does this mean I have to call you _Aunt_ Raven now?"

Raven laughed. "No way! For one, you'll make me feel old. Second, I really don't see you as a niece."

Apple nodded. "Good, because that _would_ be awkward," she agreed. "Well, more awkward than what things already are."

True, things would be a tad bit different now, but Raven was honestly glad Apple's grandmother had enlightened them both. Because now, Raven knew the real truth. She had a sister! Though part of her was a little uneasy about it, the rest of her was hexcited. And she had so many questions! Did Snow White see Raven as her sister, or just plainly the Evil Queen's daughter? How did she feel about her archrival having a child with her dad? There was just so much to consider. Regarding that, Raven knew things were probably going to be complicated from now on. But she hoped things would work out in The End. They always did, after all.

* * *

"Raven! There you are!" exclaimed Mira, standing up from a table when Raven and Apple entered the library. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to show." She didn't seem to notice Apple, which was a relief to the perfect princess because every time Mira so much as took a glance at Apple, the princess felt hextremely guilty. How could she not considering she was the one who had released the most feared, wicked person in all of the Fairytale World? And speaking of releasing the Evil Queen, Apple was still super scared and uncertain about "Mira" attending Ever After High. She was the Evil Queen for crying out loud! She was most likely going to pull something wicked after her work at school was done. It had taken the guardians of Ever After forever after to imprison the Queen in the Mirror Realm, meaning it'd probably be near impossible to do it again. And what if word got out that it was _Apple_ who set her free? Everyone would be so disappointed in her! Who knew what horrible things would happen to Apple.

The girl inwardly sighed. She was making so many mistakes now. So many _rebellious_ mistakes. First, she fell in love with a commoner who _wasn't_ in her story, then had a baby girl with him, and now she was allying herself with the Evil Queen, who she had accidentally freed from the mirror. Her life was the definition of a mess now. Everything Apple had worked so hard for was slowing sleeping away from her. Her story, Sparrow. And if things went according to the Evil Queen's plan, Raven would become evil and fulfill her part of the story. Though Apple knew it was her destiny, part of her didn't want to lose Raven. The _good_ Raven. And what did Raven becoming evil accomplish for Apple anyway? Now that Duchess had her story, Apple wasn't going to eat the poisoned apple, awaken from coma thanks to Daring's kiss, and become queen and the Fairest In The Land. Or was she? Was Apple in denial? Was she still thinking and hoping that she'd get her happily ever after in The End?

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Apple and I…had some _things_ to straighten out," said Raven with a warm smile. It broke Apple's heart to know how deceitful this all was. Here Raven was thinking she was doing a good deed by helping the new girl, who was actually her mother in disguise, oblivious to the real plan at work. She'd be beyond devastated and upset if she ever found out and Apple didn't think she could handle another douse of guilt. Her soul would be crushed forever after. "How about we show you the important stuff first?" suggested Raven as she and Mira started for the hallway with Apple quietly and slowly trailing behind them. "You know, like the charmitorium, the grimnasium-" The two disappeared into the corridor. Apple was about to hurry after them, but startled when a voice called out to her.

"Apple! Hey, Apple!"

The princess whirled around to see Holly bouncing over to her. Apple groaned with she saw Poppy and Sparrow, who weren't far behind. "Oh! Uh, hi guys," greeted Apple with a tiny wave.

"How have you been?" asked Holly, flipping some hair out of her face. "You haven't answered my hexts recently and I just wanted to know if everything's alright. I know, I know. Things can sometimes be stressful since a lot's hexpected from you and you don't have a lot of spare time, but-"

"Everything's fine!" blurted Apple a little too quickly. "I mean, sorry for not answering your calls. I've had a lot to do with…uh… _stuff_ and I don't really have time to check my phone that often." Even from across the library, Apple heard Duchess snort.

"You have _wayyyy_ too much on your plate, Apple," pointed out Poppy, "how about you visit the salon later? I can give you a free trim and we can catch up if you want." Apple couldn't help but notice that she was holding Sparrow's hand in that we're-totally-a-couple manner. Apple felt herself becoming flushed at the sight of her used-to-be crush holding hands with another girl, but she ignored those envious sensations. And speaking of Sparrow, the redhead was staring at Apple with his serious green eyes, his gaze burning a hole in Apple. She couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, uh, I'd _love_ that!" exclaimed Apple, putting a little too much emphasis on the word _love._ "I'll, uh, come in at around four o'clock. Is that cool? Cool! I have to go so see you all later!" And with that rushed response, Apple sped away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face Holly with her sister and her boyfriend standing right there. It was too overwhelming. Too heartbreaking. And besides, she needed to keep an eye on Raven and Mira to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

The princess ran down the corridor, merging with the other foot traffic until she spotted the pair in the grimnasium. "Hi, guys!" she said, jogging over to them. They were standing in the center of the basketball court, struggling to hold back their giggles. "What's so funny?" asked Apple curiously. She turned and gasped to see Coach Gingerbreadman hanging from the high basketball hoop, the latter he'd most likely used to get up there lying on the floor. "What did you guys do?" frowned Apple.

"Oh, relax. It's just a little bit of dark magic," giggled Mira, looking delighted that Raven was just as amused.

"Raven Queen! Are you responsible for this?" demanded the coach, dangling from the hoop.

"No, sir!" called Raven, biting her tongue to keep herself from laughing out loud. "Though I wish I had," she whispered to Mira. They two giggled louder.

"Don't worry, coach. I'll help you," called up Apple, standing up the latter so the gingerbread man could get down. "Guys, that was so not-" She turned to see that Mira and Raven had already disappeared. Apple sighed. These two were going to be a handful. But she should've been happy, right? If Mira was successful, Raven would become evil in no time like she was supposed to. So…why did Apple feel like she was doing something wrong?

Pushing away those feelings of guilt, Apple hurried out of the gym. "Raven! Mira!" she called gently, "where are you girls?"

"EEEK!"

That girly scream caught Apple's attention. Oh no. The princess sped off in the direction the scream came from. "What are you two doing this time?" she demanded when she found Raven and Mira standing outside the Cooking Class-ic kitchen. The two were peaking into the classroom, laughing.

"Apple! Just in time! Come look at what me and Raven did," said Mira proudly, gesturing for Apple to come over. The princess sighed again and squeezed in between Raven and Mira, peering through the small window on the door.

Croaking frogs were hopping about all over the room and Ginger Breadhouse was running around trying to catch them. While she was trying to stop the aquatic creatures from getting into the mixing bowl, the oven started to smoke. Ginger squeaked and hurried over to get her burning pastries out of the oven. The second she opened one of the ovens, a thick cloud of black smog filled the room.

Apple was about to scold Raven, but stopped herself. This was what Raven was supposed to be doing. She was doing nothing wrong. Well, she technically was but that was okay for an evil princess.

"Oh, lighten up, Apple," insisted Mira as if detecting Apple's uneasiness, "it's just a harmless prank. Witches _love_ frogs, remember? They're the ones who made frog-catching a sport. And besides, I heard Ginger's mom is famous for her sautéed frog legs. At least now Ginger will have a lot of frog legs to practice the recipe. C'mon, Raven. Let's leave Ginger to the frog-catching and go find something else to do."

Giggling, the two look-alikes proceeded down the hall, leaving Apple behind. It really looked like Raven was getting along nicely with Mira. Apple couldn't help but wonder how long that friendship would last. Eventually, Raven would probably realize that what she was doing was wrong. Or would she?

"Hey, Apple!"

Oh, great. Who was that now?

Apple turned around to see Briar skateboarding towards her. "Hey, Briar." Apple gave her BFFA a tiny wave. "What's up?"

"I'm just hanging out with Raven and the new girl," replied Apple tiredly, "they're…uh…energetic."

"Cool. Well, whenever you get a chance, I…I want to talk to you," said Briar, seriousness spreading across her face. "It's important."

Apple raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay. Later on after dinner, okay? I'm supposed to be meeting Poppy at the salon later on so-"

"Okay, great. I'll see you then," said Briar, stepping back onto her skateboard. And shouting, "YOLOUAT!", the princess sped off down the corridor.

"See you," Apple weakly called after her. Honestly, why was she so drained these days? Maybe because there was a lot on her plate right now. And at this rate, Apple's hair would start turning gray. She needed to take a breather. Stressing herself out like this was totally not good for her health. Maybe she'd just go take a quick nap before she met up with Poppy. Yeah. That way, her mind would be refreshed. She'd just have to worry about Mira and Raven later.

Right as the princess was turning to head for the girls' dormitory, her Mirrorphone vibrated in her pocket. The girl retrieved it from her pocket to see she had a hext. From _Duchess._

 **From: D. Swan  
** oct 14, 3:30 **  
**Meet me in the study hall.

Apple gulped. This most likely wouldn't be good. Duchess _never_ corresponded with Apple unless she wanted something. Knowing Duchess would make things hard for her if she didn't cooperate, Apple let out a tired sigh and changed course.

When Apple arrived at the study hall, she was greeted with a snort from Duchess. "Good. You're here," she said rudely, rising from her seat at a front desk. "We need to talk."

Apple closed the door behind her. "What do you want? I already gave you my story. I don't owe you anything else."

Duchess laughed lightly. "Oh, Apple. I would watch my tone if I were you. Though you think otherwise, _I'm_ the one who plays the cards here. In case you've forgotten, I can expose you and Sparrow at any time I want. And unless you want that, I suggest you watch your mouth, got it?"

Apple bowed her head. "Sorry," she muttered through gritted teeth. Oh, how she was starting to hate Duchess. Although her mother taught her better than that, Apple couldn't help it. Duchess was being a _bitch_ and she knew it.

"Good. Now, about your—I mean _my_ story," began Duchess, pacing around the classroom in deep thought. "As you know, I can't get it until I sign my name on your page in the real Storybook of Legends-"

"I don't know where it is, Duchess," said Apple in a monotone. "And neither does Raven," added Apple before Duchess decided to go there.

"But she's the Evil Queen's daughter! She _has_ to know where it is!" insisted Duchess, stomping a foot. The swan princess was obviously desperate to ensure her happily ever after. If she signed Apple's page, the _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ story would completely be hers and only hers. And nothing would be able to change that.

"Sorry, Duchess," shrugged Apple. _Not._ "Not even Headmaster Grimm knows where it is."

"That's why you're going to help me find it," snapped Duchess.

"Oh no. No way!" Apple shook her head. "For one, we don't have a clue about the book's whereabouts. Secondly, I don't have to work for you. You're already blackmailing me and that's enough." And without bothering to hear Duchess hiss another threat at her, Apple whirled around on her heels and exited the study hall.

She was so done with Duchess. The swan princess thought she had this all in the bag. That she was the victor. And true, she did win the battle.

But Apple was going to win the war.

* * *

"Yo, White."

Apple startled when she entered her dorm room to find Sparrow leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?" asked Apple dully, trying not to sound excited in the slightest.

"You're not surprised to see me?" Smiling playfully, Sparrow pouted. "Harsh, man."

"Sparrow, please leave. I'm tired and I need a nap," said Apple, sitting down on her bed.

"How about you let me wear you out even more?" requested Sparrow playfully, licking his lips.

Apple felt herself blushing. "I'm a princess. Don't act so improper. And besides, aren't you with Poppy? Don't you have any decency? You would go behind her back like that?" _If we were dating, would you go behind_ my _back like that?_

Sparrow ignored her question. "So how have you been, White?" asked Sparrow, not paying any attention to Gala, who was growling at him from across the room. "You haven't spoken to me in some time."

"Eh, maybe because you have a girlfriend now?" Apple furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't want to disrespect Poppy because unlike you, I'm decent." She didn't really care if she was insulting Sparrow. He was obviously up to something if he snuck up to her room.

Sparrow smiled teasingly. "Are you jealous by any chance? Not that I'm surprised. No girl can resist or give up on the Sparrow Hood."

"Sparrow, please. Let me be alone," requested Apple tiredly, "I told you, I'm tired. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

A look of annoyance spread across Sparrow's face. "Don't be like that, White. You know you still love me, so stop being so stubborn."

To be honest, Apple didn't really know if she still like-liked Sparrow. When she thought about it, she got into some kind of trouble every time she got up with him. And with Duchess watching her like a hawk, the last thing she needed was Sparrow following her around like a dog. "Sparrow, there's nothing going on between us anymore," informed Apple matter-of-factly, "you're dating another girl, meaning we're finished. So go harass someone else."

Sparrow frowned but didn't say anything. "Fine," he said softly, starting for the window. He looked over his shoulder at Apple. "But I do know you still have feelings for me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Goodbye, Sparrow," yawned Apple, anxious for the young man to leave. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him make his exit. Though she knew it was wrong, deep down, she had littlefeelings for the Hood, but she wasn't sure if they were legit or not. Did she just like him because they'd been together before and she didn't want to let him go, or because she truly loved him?

Love was so complicated. But like every equation, it could be resolved with a solution. Apple just had to find out what that solution was.

* * *

Apple felt herself getting nervous as she traveled down the cobblestone in Book End. Though she knew Poppy and Holly didn't know anything about Apple's and Sparrow's situation, the princess couldn't help but feel anxious. What if she was suspicious of Apple and wanted to question her? What if Duchess had told her something?

 _Relax, Apple. You're just being paranoid_ , Apple told herself. _Poppy's sweet. She doesn't know anything._

The princess took a deep breath as she entered the Tower Hair Salon. Calming herself, she took the spiral staircase all the way to the stop of the tower where Poppy and Holly were waiting for her.

"Apple! Just in time. Please, take a seat," giggled Poppy, gesturing towards the giant red salon chair closest to the mirror. Holly, who was seated in the other salon chair, was writing in her notepad.

"So, Apple. How have you been?" the long auburn-haired princess asked as Apple took a seat in the chair. "Things have been hard for you lately and we just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Apple managed a smile. "Everything's fine, honestly. I just…don't know what to do about my story," admitted Apple as Poppy got to work on her hair. "Raven obviously doesn't want to be evil, and I don't know if our story will happen. And with the real Storybook of Legends gone…"

" _All_ of our stories are in jeopardy," considered Holly softly, "since the Evil Queen stole the real one back when she was in high school."

"But that doesn't mean our stories won't happen, right? I mean, we don't need the Storybook of Legends in order to get our happily ever afters," pointed out Poppy, sounding like a true Rebel. "Right?"

Apple shrugged. "I…I really don't know. I want the happily ever after I was promised back when I was smaller, but…"

"But what?" asked Holly patiently.

"If I try to make that happen without signing the Storybook of Legends, would that make me a Rebel?" asked Apple softly, "since I would technically be choosing the destiny I want."

"No way! If you want that happily ever after, then make it happen. And so what if you have to be a little rebellious to get there? In a way, we _all_ do things that are off book," said Poppy thoughtfully. Boy, did Apple know a thing or two about that. But she didn't want to be a Rebel anymore. She just wanted to be the perfect girl everyone expected her to be. "And just a word of advice, Apple," added Poppy, trimming up Apple's do. "From a friend to a friend. _Don't_ always try to live up to everyone's hexpectations. You're your own person, and you can do what you want with your life. You shouldn't try to live a certain way to just impress others. Live that way because _you_ want to."

Holly nodded. "Though I'm a Royal, I agree with my sister. We've all been blessed with life, so why not make the most of it? Like Briar's always saying, you only live once upon a time, so don't waste it trying to be someone you don't want to be. Live life for _yourself_. We're all different in our own ways. We all have our own dreams and that's what makes us special. That's what makes us who we are."

Apple wanted to cry. It seemed like all of her friends, both Rebels and Royals, were always encouraging her. Apple was thankful for that and their advice, but she…she couldn't just turn her back to all those people who wanted to see her accomplish big things. Just like she couldn't them know about Daphne Ann.

But deep-deep down, Apple _did_ want to follow their advice. She didn't want to keep feeling guilty about her mistakes like it was the end of the world. She wanted to stop being such a perfectionist. She wanted the happily ever after she'd been promised, but she also wanted to forge her own path. But she was just too scared. Too uncertain. She lacked the courage to stand up for herself and her baby. She wasn't like Raven. She couldn't just…not do something because she didn't want to. Apple and Raven came from two different worlds. They didn't have the same freedoms.

Apple's entire family expected so much from her, and it was all kind of pressuring. Though she wanted a break from all the nagging and stress, she also wanted to please them. She didn't want to let them down.

But was living in her mom's shadow really the best thing for her? Was that really what Apple wanted?

* * *

"Okay, people! We'll split up into teams of five," called Ramona, blowing her whistle. Chatting and giggling among each other, the other nine girls split up into separate groups: Cerise, Briar, Faybelle, Blondie, and Ginger on one team, while Ramona, Duchess, Cupid, Melody, and Lizzie were on the other. "Cerise, you'll be the B Team's captain," called Ramona as she and her group took to their side of the court. The girls were readying to commence with their usual indoor volleyball session. "And I'll be the captain of the A Team. Up for a little competition, Hood?"

Cerise growled from the other side of the net. "Now, hold on! _I_ should be the captain of this team," insisted Duchess, remaining where she was and crossing her arms. "I _am_ the most popular girl in school after all."

Faybelle clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Tsk. Shut it, Swan. And why is _Cerise_ captain of the B Team? That should be _my_ role! I'm the daughter of the Dark Fairy, meaning _I'm_ actually important!"

"Because I said so," replied Ramona as Dexter threw a volleyball over to her. "Now, everyone get into their positions so-"

"And why are we the B Team? I'm fairy royalty! I should be on the alpha team," argued Faybelle, pressing her lips together. " _Plus_ I'm the top villain here at Ever After High, unlike you, Ramona. You're rep went downhill when you got shipped to reform school last year."

"Whatever, Thorn. Just get into position so we can play already," said Ramona, spinning the ball on her finger.

"Wait! I'm the lone princess of Wonderland!" spoke up Lizzie, holding up and waving around her coquet mallet. "I'm the one who should-"

"Lizzie, how many times have I told you? You don't use a mallet for volleyball," said Blondie with a smile and eye roll.

"But in Wonderland, _all_ sports are played with a mallet!"

Ramona's eye twitched as Lizzie enthused about the history of Wonderland and mallets, while Faybelle and Duchess bickered about their superiority. Briar was passed out on the floor snoring sweetly, and Cupid was too busy watching Dexter. "Everyone pay attention!" ordered Ramona, using her alpha wolf growl. Briar startled awake and the other girls grew silent. Cerise, who wasn't impressed, just yawned.

"Okay, _now_ we can play," said Ramona as everyone got into their proper position. She threw the volleyball up into the air and jumped upward to smack it over the net.

The girls on Team B all scrambled out of their positions to try to hit the ball, but they all ended up bumping into each other. Cerise, however, got out of their way and redirected the ball over to the net at Team A.

"I got it!" sang Duchess, reaching out for the ball. Right as she was about to hit it back towards Team B, the ball gained momentum and flew out of her reach. "Hey! Faybelle, are you using your magic again?" demanded Duchess, stomping her foot as the volleyball flew far across the court. "That's cheating, you know!"

"Hey, don't look at me," snapped Faybelle, flipping her blond ponytail out of the way. "I didn't do anything!"

Just then, the ball, that should've landed by the bleachers, rounded the corner and hurled itself towards the girl. "AHHH!" it growled, growing a pair of beady eyes and a mouth full of shark teeth. "I'M GONN AGET YOU!" it laughed evilly, soaring at the girls.

Most of the girls shrieked and ducked down low as the ball sailed overhead. "Faybelle! I knew you were cheating!" hissed Duchess as the sharkifed volleyball flew around, swooping down in an attempt to snatch up the girls. "You totally cursed it!"

"I said I didn't do anything!" Faybelle hissed, protecting her head with her arms as the volleyball tried to bite it off her shoulders.

Ramona growled with annoyance. This was getting bothersome. Paying no attention to the other distressed girls, the Badwolf used her wolf abilities to boost herself up into the air. She caught the possessed ball, stabbing it when her long red fingernails the second it was in her grasp. The ball hollered with pain as it deflated.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" demanded Ramona, landing lightly on her feet. "When I discover who did this, you're gonna look way worse than this!" The Badwolf held up the flattened volleyball for all to see.

The other girls excluding Faybelle, Duchess, and Cerise all cowered at the sight of angry Ramona. Ramona was about to start snapping when a pair of giggles echoed through the gym. Everyone simultaneously turned to see Raven and the new girl standing in the doorway, laughing and whispering to one another.

"Raven Queen! I should've known!" Duchess stomped her foot angrily. "You nearly hurt me!"

"Relax, Swan. It was just a harmless little prank," called the new girl, putting her hands on her hips. "No harm was done."

"Yeah, but there could've been causalities," snarled Ramona, dropping the deflated ball. "Thanks to _your_ dark magic."

The new girl just shrugged. "So what? Nobody got hurt in the end, so it's no big deal. C'mon, Raven. Let's go do something else." There was silence as she and Raven disappeared into the corridor.

"Who was that?" muttered Ramona.

"That's Mira, the new girl," answered Duchess in disgust, "you can tear her apart for all I care. She's super rude."

Ramona frowned. "She's trouble," she agreed knowingly.

"Yeah, well so are you," countered Cerise, pulling her hood further over her head. "I gotta go. Later." And with that, the Hood walked away, blending into the shadows.

Ramona growled. She had a hunch that was telling her there was definitely something off about the new girl. Ramona would have to keep a close eye on her for sure…

* * *

"So, Raven. How was it like growing up with the Evil Queen?" asked Mira as the two walked through the rose garden. The sun was setting in the horizon, streaking the sky with soft orange and pink.

Raven yawned sleepily. "Let's just say I didn't grow up like normal kids," she said as they passed by a hedge sculpted like a dragon. "Ever since I can remember my mom was trying to make me evil. She made me sit through meetings with her warlords, taught me how to brew potions, and even turned the puppy my dad gave me into a bone rat. You might think I was super lucky to have such an infamous mom, but it was really torture. Every time I did something good, she scolded me like I'd done something wrong."

Mira looked disappointed. Being a girl from the city, she was probably eager to hear what life was like as a royal. "It wasn't all bad, right? You got to attend royal galas, meet all sorts of famous fairytales, and be treated like a divinity. Wasn't that cool?"

Raven shrugged. "Not really. I never got a thrill out of that kind of stuff. Because regardless of what happened, it always ended up with Mom trying to turn me evil. That got old eventually."

There was a moment of silence. "Do you ever feel bad about what happened to her?" hesitated Mira, "because she crossed her story's boundaries?"

"Not really. I _do_ love her, but she deserved it," answered Raven casually. "What's wrong is wrong even if she thought it was right."

"Well, do you think she'd be proud of or disappointed in you?" wondered aloud Mira.

Raven looked down at her feet. She often wondered that herself. "I think it's a little bit of both," she admitted, "she wants— _wanted_ me to be evil more than anything, and didn't like it whenever I did something good. But at the same time, I think she'd be proud of me."

"Of course she would! You're the founder of a rebellion," pointed out Mira, "I'm sure she'd love to see you and hear about all the power you've obtained."

Raven laughed. "You got it all wrong, Mira. I don't really have any power—I just…inspired people to write their own destinies. I didn't tell them to do anything. They made the choice to be a Rebel themselves."

"And speaking of being a Rebel, what _do_ you want to do after high school?" questioned Mira slowly.

Raven shrugged again. "I dunno. I'm not trying to rush things. I'm only in high school. I don't have to work out my entire life right now."

"And what about your fairytale magic? As the Evil Queen's daughter, won't your magic _make_ you evil?"

Raven paused. She never thought about that. Fairytale magic. The same thing that made Holly's hair grow so long, and gave Duchess her ability to transform into a swan. Fairytale magic was the thing that made guys swoon over Apple whenever she batted her eyelashes, and the reason Melody Piper could enchant people and animals with her music. Them and the rest of Raven's classmates all possessed magic that was passed down from their fairytale parents. Fairytale magic was what made fairytales what they were. It was what made everyone at Ever After High different.

And since Raven had inherited her mom's black magic, which must've meant the Evil Queen's fairytale magic coursed through her. So…did that mean she'd become evil like her mother whether she wanted to or not?

"I-I don't know," admitted Raven.

"Well, if it works like everyone's fairytale magic, then you probably will be evil by the end of your senior year," insisted Mira like it was no big deal, "so since it's inevitable, why don't you just become evil now? Then you wouldn't have to worry about it in the future."

Raven shook her head. "I appreciate your concern, but…I don't want to be evil."

But regardless of what she believed in, did her choice really matter? Was it really her destiny to be evil?

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Do you think Apple and Raven are really related? I think they are. Even if it's not by blood, Raven would still be Snow's stepsister since the Evil Queen became Snow's stepmother.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks, Ur Personal Geek. I saw your LONG review from last chapter and I'm glad you posted it. Yes, that WOULD make an epic sequel. I have about a dozen other stories I plan on writing, but I'll think about your proposal. And while we're discussing a sequel, I should tell y'all something. This story's gonna end soon. I think…IDK…by the end of the year? Again, I don't know.**

* * *

Mira carefully pushed the door ajar. "Apple? Raven?" she called slowly, proceeding into the room on her tip toes. The girls' dorm room was empty, not counting Apple's snow fox and Nevermore. Upon seeing Mira, the purple-scaled dragon growled loudly. Unlike stupid human beings, you could not fool a dragon. They were some of the most intelligent creatures in all of the Fairytale World. Thus, Nevermore was sensing Mira for who she really was, the Evil Queen. The dragon could sense Mira's evil presence, one that was completely identical to the one of the Evil Queen's.

"Oh, don't get your scales in a twist," smirked Mira, waving away the dragon. She wasn't here to waste time. And since Apple and Raven were in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Mira had the perfect opportunity to put part of her plan in motion.

From what she'd just heard from Raven, the dark princess was being really stubborn about her destiny as the next Evil Queen, much to Mira's disappointment. And though Mira wanted Raven to become evil on her volition, the queen in disguise needed a backup plan.

Mira crept onto Raven's side of the room and opened one of her bureau's drawers. A black-framed amethyst-jeweled hand mirror lay by itself in the drawer, just as Mira expected. She took hold of it and immediately got to work.

"With this spell, I enchant this mirror," she recited, her hand and the mirror setting aflame with dark magic. "And whosoever wields it will set ablaze a new trail—yes, the evil within her has never been nearer. This mirror will surely help us avail, making sure her evil will not fail." And with that enchantment, she fused Raven's hand mirror with pure dark essence.

Just in case Mira's infiltration didn't work—which it would—this dark mirror will be her backup plan. If Raven didn't take heed to Mira's advice and knowledge, then Mira's beta plan will set into motion. If Raven had at least an _inch_ of evil within her, her new mirror would seek it out and erase the good out of her heart and she would become pure evil to the bone, and Mira's wish would be fulfilled at long last.

Just in case any of the girls decided to show up, Mira quickly put Raven's mirror back where she had found it and escaped the dorm room. It wouldn't be long now. Eventually, her daughter would grow to become the evil princess Mira always knew her to be, and there was nothing Raven would do about it.

* * *

Apple rapped softly at Briar's and Ashlynn's door. "Briar? Are you in there?" she called gently.

The door cracked a bit and Ashlynn stuck her head out of the opening. "Oh, hi Apple. You're here for Briar, right?" she asked, opening the door wider and bringing Apple into her dorm room.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to talk to me about something," nodded Apple, "we were supposed to talk earlier, but I was with the twins all evening. I didn't mean to keep her waiting or anything."

"Oh, I'm sure Briar didn't mind," assured Ashlynn, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She gestured over toward the other side of the room, where Briar was snoozing softly on her bed. "She passed out there a few hours ago and hasn't woken up yet."

While Ashlynn finished getting ready for bed, Apple crept over to Briar. "Briar. Briar. Briar?" she called, poking on her best friend forever after's backside. "It's me. Apple." The sleeping princess just snored in response.

Apple then reached out for Briar's nightstand, picking up her best friend's rose-themed alarm clock. She held it right over Briar's ear. "WAKE UP!" it yelled loudly, startling Briar awake.

"Huh? I'm up!" she yelled, looking around in panic. Upon seeing she was still in her dorm room, she calmed down but frowned. "How long was I asleep?" she asked bluntly.

"For a few hours now," answered Apple like it was no big deal. Briar, who now looked annoyed, just nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Apple curiously, raising an eyebrow. "You wanted to speak in private, so I can assume this must be important." That or she didn't want Blondie snooping on them.

"Oh. Right. Well…." Briar hesitated and cringed. "I wanted to talk to you about…well… _my destiny_."

Apple bobbed her head. Honestly, it would be nice to talk about someone else's story other than hers. Apple's story was too complicated right now, so perhaps it would relive her to talk about another. And to be frank, Apple was _glad_ Briar wanted to talk to her about her destiny. After all, Apple was a fairytale enthusiast. It made her happy to converse about them, the very things that made their world so special. "Sure thing! So what's up?" asked Apple anxiously. She then remembered thronecoming last year. If her memory served her correctly, Briar had been upset about her story. Apple bit her lip. She wondered if Briar still felt the same way. "Briar, you have to live out your story," she accidentally blurted.

Briar sighed and facepalmed and Apple swore she heard Ashlynn wincing. "Apple, I thought we've already been over this," started Briar with another tired sigh. "I don't want to sleep for a hundred years. I don't want to waste my life like that. All my friends, including you, are in _this_ century, and I know most of you won't be around in the next."

"But Briar, you can't just throw away your happily ever after because of us," argued Apple, "you living your promised future is more important than us."

Briar furrowed her brows. "Seriously? Apple, I don't want to give you guys up over some prince."

"But he's your true love," pointed out Apple patiently, "true love is beautiful, and everyone should get the chance to experience it. Even if you have to wait for a hundred years."

Briar rolled her eyes. "Yes, love is beautiful, but so is friendship. You all mean the world to me. And besides, when I fall asleep….I don't know if I'll get my happily ever after."

"What do you mean? Of course you'll get your happily ever after," insisted Apple. She didn't see why Briar was being so difficult. It wasn't like the princess had to deal with the stuff Apple had to. It wasn't like someone else was putting her story in jeopardy. She didn't have much to worry about. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because….well….regardless of what the books say, things can still happen. Anyone or anything can flip the script and alter the story," replied Briar slowly, looking a little uncomfortable. "And the worst part is, I have no idea if I can stop it or not."

"Stop what?" inquired Apple. "Briar, insecurities are totally normal, but you're not making sense. You need to open up, just like you told me. I can't understand you if you don't explain yourself." She took Briar's hands and squeezed them encouragingly. "I can see why you don't want to speak up about it, but holding it won't help. It'll only make you more frightened. More uncertain. Trust me, I've been there. I know what it's like to think no one can help you. That no one understands you."

Apple partly felt like a hypocrite. There were _still_ secrets she was keeping from Briar and yet here she was pressing Briar to tell Apple her own. But keeping Briar in the dark about Mira/the Evil Queen was legit, right? It was for her own safety. Other than that, Briar pretty much knew about everything else.

Briar hesitated once again. "I know this sounds a bit weird, but I don't think you'll understand," said Briar, pulling away and starting for the window. On the other half of the room, Ashlynn lay in her bed with her eyes closed, but was probably listening carefully to Apple's and Briar's conversation.

Apple was confused.

"It's my 'destiny' to fall asleep for a hundred years," began Briar, staring out at the moon. "So many things could go wrong. Think about it. _One hundred years_ I'll spend laying up in a tower, unconscious and unaware of my surroundings. _Anything_ could happen to me! I could get cursed again, someone could kidnap me. Hex, I could…even be _murdered_."

"But Briar, that won't happen," argued Apple, raising an eyebrow. Okay, this girl was way superstitious. "You're a princess and _all_ princesses are protected by nature, magic, and our Prince Charmings."

"Being a princess doesn't spare you from what life can throw at you, Apple. _You_ of all people should know that."

"True." Apple slouched a bit. She perked back up. "Well, maybe if you sign the real Storybook of Legends, things will-"

"Will be what? Set in stone?" interrupted Briar, hissing slightly. "In case you haven't really noticed, things don't work like that."

"They did for our parents."

"Did they, Apple?" countered Briar, "we don't know _everything_ what happened in our parents lives, as your own mother has proven. Other things probably happened, but we won't know about it because they want us to keep living in this…in this _fantasy._ They want us to _be_ them, so why would they tell us the whole truth? I'm not saying _everyone_ from the Class of Classics has a secret but-"

"I get it," said Apple lowly, looking down at her slippers. "But Briar, that's no reason to not believe in your destiny. Don't you want your happily ever after?"

"More than anything. But…I just don't know if sleeping for a hundred years is the way to get it."

But wouldn't that be the _only_ way for Briar to get it? She was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty for a reason. If she lived out her story and honored what made the Fairytale World so special, she'd be rewarded for her dedication and dutiful outlook. Wasn't that securing enough? Apple herself believed if she went through with her part of the _Snow White_ tale, her happily ever after would be given to her. She just had to somehow find a way to take her story back from Duchess.

"I…I don't understand you completely," admitted Apple, 'but I think I know what you mean. Life _is_ unpredictable at times, and we're sometimes not ready for what's about to happen. But maybe it's all part of destiny in the first place. If you do chose to fall asleep for a hundred years and something _does_ happen to you, maybe it's supposed to be that way." And Apple could see why Briar was so unsure. With how rebellious fairytales were being these days, everyone's stories were being thrown off.

"Well, if that's the case, then you might as well take Raven's story," spoke up a voice. Briar and Apple startled and Ashlynn sat up from her bed. They all turned to see Duchess side-leaning on the doorway.

"Duchess? What are you doing here?" gasped Apple, "how long have you been listening?"

Duchess closed the door behind her with her foot and proceeded into the doorway, giving slow-measured claps. "Listen, Swan. I don't eavesdrop on you, so why are you always all in my business?" frowned Briar, straying from the window and approaching Duchess with a sour look on her face. Being some of the tallest girls in their grade, they came face-to-face.

Ashlynn eyed Apple uncertainly, who shrugged. The problem was between Apple and Duchess, so why was it suddenly Briar vs. Duchess? The swan princess rolled her eyes. "If you're so worried about sleeping for a hundred years, then just become the Evil Queen," yawned Duchess, waving away Briar's question. "Even if that means you'll have to poison the most popular girl in school, at least you'll still be in the same century as us."

"What? No way I'd poison my _best friend_ forever after," insisted Briar, cocking a brow and hip.

"I was talking about _me_ ," growled Duchess lowly, " _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ is _my_ story now, remember?"

Briar wrinkled her nose. "As much as I'd love to shut you up, I still don't want to become Evil Queen."

Duchess snorted. "Then that proves how stupid _you_ are. Being involved in the best and most popular story ever after, that happily ever after is the best. Well, _second best._ My _new story_ is the absolute best, but I'm sure you won't have a problem being second to me. _If_ you're smart." The girl started to pirouette around the room. "My happily ever after is _naturally_ superior to everyone else's since I'll have Prince Daring Charming all to myself, be the Fairest Of Them All, not to mention have a fableous kingdom, and everyone will basically worship the ground I walk on—WHOA!" The swan princess ducked just in time, Briar's black high heel sailing over her head. "Hey, you witch! You nearly hit me with that!" barked Duchess, standing back up.

"That was the point!" countered Briar, sliding her foot out of her other high heel. "You better get lost or-"

Duchess laughed airily. "I can't believe this! You're so _jealous_! Ever since Apple told you about me taking her story, you've been _gunning_ for me. Not that I blame you. It's only natural for you to be envious of me. Every girl should be."

"You're not going to get away with this, Duchess," spoke up Ashlynn from her bed, crossing her arm.

"Shut up, Ash! You better be glad I didn't take _your_ story back when I found out you and Hunter were dating last year," countered Duchess thinly, "not that I still want it now. Why would I when I have the _best_ of _all_ worlds now?"

"I agree with Ashlynn. Apple's still going to have her happily ever after in The End," nodded Briar, holding up her shoe and aiming at Duchess's skull. "Now, you better beat it or-"

"Oh, quit being such a sore loser," giggled Duchess, obviously getting pleasure from this. "Let's face it: you and Apple lost and _I_ won. It's as simple as that. While everyone will rush to my beck and call and spoil me, _you'll_ be catching some Zs in an abandoned tower somewhere. Unfortunate, I know, but that's just the way things work."

"And what about Apple? Do you even care about what will happen to her?" asked Ashlynn.

Apple recalled her dream last school term. According to that enchanted mirror, if Apple didn't relive her story, she'd be doomed to a happily never after.

Duchess shrugged. "Not really. Since all of her fans will become mine, everyone will basically forget her and her life won't be so grand anymore. But hey, that's not my problem."

"Everyone knows Apple's supposed to be the next Snow White, so why would they just willingly accept you like you think they will?" pointed out Briar coldly, "to everyone else, you're just a no-name whose story no one knows about."

Apple gasped at how rude Briar was being. That was so unlike her! Why was she letting Duchess get under her skin so much?

Duchess gritted her teeth. "You better watch out, Beauty. I'll screw you over just like I did Apple."

Briar arose from her bed. "Is that a challenge, Swan?"

"You two should keep it down," spoke up a voice. Everyone turned to see Cerise was now in the open doorway. "Our else you'll catch some more _unwanted_ attention."

"Great. Just what we need." Duchess rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

The Hood probably heard the argument with her wolf ears and super hearing. "Relax, Duchess. I'm not here to fight or anything. Just to warn you," insisted Cerise, pulling her hood further over her head. "With Blondie around, secrets are never safe."

"Secrets? Don't have any" snorted Duchess, "Apple's the only one here who needs to watch her mouth."

"Just leave, Duchess. You're not wanted here," yawned Briar, "it's getting late and I want to get some shut-eye."

Duchess snorted. "Whatevs, Beauty. But trust me, this isn't over. You AND Apple better watch your back, or you'll be sorry."

* * *

Apple couldn't sleep.

It was three in the morning and she was still lying awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Raven was snoring loudly, and even their pets were peacefully snoozing, but not Apple. Again, she couldn't sleep. She wasn't even a tad bit drowsy.

So when her phone started to chime Once Reflection's latest song, Apple swiped her phone off her nightstand within seconds. She held the screen up to her face, its light nearly blinding her. The caller ID had Duchess's number, name, and picture on it. Apple groaned. What did this girl want _again_? It was funny, really. Although Duchess had what she wanted, she was messing with Apple more than ever now.

"Hi, Duchess," said Apple bluntly into the phone.

"White. What's Daring's favorite dessert?" whispered Duchess impatiently.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Apple curiously. She didn't really care that Duchess was trying to bait Daring and wheel him in for her own personal use (which was kind of bad considering Daring was supposed to be with Apple and not Duchess).

"Just tell me!" hissed Duchess lowly, "I don't have all morning!"

Okay, now it was clear to Duchess. The girl had obviously snuck into school and broken into the cooking class-ic kitchen. Now, she was trying to concoct something that would win Daring's favor.

If Apple remembered correctly, Daring had a thing for blueberries. During the royal bake-off the school held every year on Apple's birthday, he _always_ baked something that had something to do with blueberries. Blueberry pie, blueberry cake, blueberry brownies (which had been disgusting). But instead of telling Duchess this, Apple blurted out something else, "He likes strawberry shortcakes," she lied, much to her horror. Daring _detested_ strawberries. And Apple couldn't emphasize _detested_ enough. "With hextra strawberries."

Apple couldn't believe herself right now. A White did not lie! So why was Apple telling them so uncontrollably?

"Great." And with that, the call ended without Duchess even bothering to thank Apple. Not that Apple wanted the apology. She was in for it when Duchess discovered that Daring didn't like strawberries. But deep down, Apple really didn't care. Duchess could kick rocks for Apple's concern.

Okay, _now_ Apple was getting _really_ worried. Why was she being so inconsiderate these days? What was happening to her? Apple sat up and sighed. She was probably on edge because—

She gasped lightly when an apple suddenly soared through the window, rolling over and stopping in front of Apple's desk. Apple pushed her covers back , swung her legs over the bed, and arose, eyeing the apple carefully. She bent down and picked it up to examine the fruit. The second she made contact with it, the apple set ablaze with magic and she heard a faint whooshing sound.

Startled, Apple whirled around to see magic stairs conjuring outside the window. Knowing what this meant, Apple tucked the apple into her robe's pocket and went over to the window. She boosted herself onto the windowsill and stepped out onto one of the floating platforms outside. She loomed high above campus, but Apple wasn't paying attention to that (she could barely see anything anyway since she didn't have her glasses on).

Apple slowly proceeded up the following stairs, each one bringer her higher and higher above school grounds. Eventually, she made it to the final stair, which hovered right above the roof. The princess cautiously stepped onto the wooden roof, her hair and robe flowing in the wind.

"Hello, Apple," greeted Mira's voice creepily from somewhere.

Apple bit her lip as a bunch of dark clouds formed a silhouette and Mira materialized in its place. "Hi, Mira." Apple tried to keep her greeting calm, but her voice cracked. It was just the two of them. On top of the school. Where no one could see or hear Apple. And it didn't make things any better that she was in the presence of the most evil person in the Fairytale World. Who knew what Mira was going to do to Apple.

"So, uh, what do you want?" asked Apple, trying not to sound rude and scared.

"Oh, Apple. Do you always have to be so suspicious?" chuckled Mira, rolling her eyes. "I simply want to talk to you."

"It's not going to work, you know. Raven's heart…it's too good," said Apple slowly, "she just won't turn evil and won't let anyone persuade her."

Mira hissed. "I can see that. Thus, we're going to have to play dirtier. To make an evil queen, you gotta think like one." Which would be no problem for Mira considering she _was_ the Evil Queen. "But it's no problem. I've already planted a seed of doubt in her heart," explained Mira, "eventually, it'll sprout a beautifully evil blossom."

"And then I get my happily ever after," Apple whispered to herself. She looked up at Mira. "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Mira looked slightly annoyed. "And while we're on the subject, there's actually something I need you to do."

Apple started to feel uncomfortable. "L-like what?"

"You're my Raven's destined storybook rival, right? Then _act_ like one." Mira frowned. "Thus, Raven will become thirsty for victory and-"

"But I can't do that! Raven…there's no way she'll take our rivalry seriously. I mean, she hasn't all this time."

"Well, when _your mother_ and I were in high school, our rivalry was legendary," retorted Mira proudly, "people near and far knew how far we'd go to be victorious over the other. I'd sabotage her pesky little social events and she'd always to steal the spotlight whenever she could. Oh, and don't even get my started about dragon games. Snow White might look pathetic and absolutely useless—don't get me wrong, she _totally_ is—but she was ruthless on the field. Such spirit made life here at Ever After High _interesting_."

"What's that got to do with anyone?" asked Apple, hesitating.

"What I'm saying is that things at Ever After High nowadays are boring," replied Mira with a mock yawn, "no one's blowing up classrooms or poisoning the food in the castleteria. No one—besides that Swan girl—is making things worth talking about. People _love_ drama and hexcitement. They w _ant_ to see and talk about things like that. So by renewing you and Raven's rivalry, you'll hexcite your classmates. They'll anticipate things to get ugly between the two of you. And if you keep giving them a reason to keep thinking this way, Raven will eventually have no choice but to give in."

Apple raised an eyebrow. She wasn't quite understanding what Mira was saying. And Mira apparently sensed her confusion, because she sighed and facepalmed. "Teenagers these days are so ignorant," she muttered, "but lucky for you, I have a bit of patient since this involves my Raven. Tomorrow morning, just follow my lead, okay? Can you do _that_ or are you too-"

"Yes! I mean, I'll do whatever you want me to," whispered Apple, knowing it'd mean trouble to defy such a powerful person.

"That's a good Apple. Be up bright and early tomorrow morning," advised Mira, putting a delightfully wicked look on her face. She rubbed her hands together anxiously. "Things are about to get _way more interesting._ _**Count**_ _on it_."

* * *

Apple couldn't sleep a wink. Mira's words had haunted her all night.

Apple herself was fearful. Fearful about what was going to happen to Raven. Fearful about what was going to happen to herself and her happily ever after. Fearful about what was going to become of Ever After. With the Evil Queen free from her mirror, the whole world was in danger, and it was all Apple's fault. But regardless, what was done was done. All Apple could do was keep looking forward and hope for the best.

That's why when she entered the castleteria the next morning, she put on a smile brighter than the sun. She greeted everyone a good morning and sat with Mira, who was sitting by herself at a table in the corner.

"Good morning, Mira." Apple forced a smile at the "girl".

Mira didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't seem to see Raven. Instead, she was staring straight past Apple at Raven, who was seated at a nearby table with Cerise, Melody, and Maddie.

"Mira," Apple called her name again.

"Huh?" Mira startled. She frowned when she laid eyes on Apple. "Oh. It's you."

"So…what's your plan?" asked Apple lowly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Duchess Swan approaching Daring at his table with a plate. And atop it was fresh strawberry shortcake, complete with whipped topping and a _lot_ of strawberries.

"Don't worry about. Like I told you last night: just go along with it," said Mira half-heartedly.

There was silence as Apple watched Duchess and Daring cautiously. The swan princess was batting her eyelashes at him as she presented her "work of art". Daring took one glance at it and said something with an expressionless face. In response, Duchess's whole body turned bright red and Apple turned away before the princess could catch her staring.

"Give me your porridge," ordered Mira suddenly, startling Apple.

"What?"

"Just give it here!"

"O-okay?" Apple slid her bowl across the table over to Mira. Mira rose from her seat, taking a good look around to make sure no one was watching. And while the coast was clear, she grabbed the big bowl of porridge and aimed it at the back of Raven's head.

 _Oh no._

Before Apple could cry out, Mira hurled the bowl at Raven. Apple cringed as it sailed straight into the back of Raven's head. _Splat!_ Goopy porridge was running down the girl's head and the back of her dress and the girl crashed onto the floor. The dark princess whirled around in seconds. "Okay, _who_ did that?" she demanded loudly, causing the castleteria to go silent.

"It was Apple!" blurted Mira, pointing down at Apple.

Apple felt herself going white. Oh hex! "Apple?!" gasped Raven, her mouth dropping open.

Before Apple could defend herself, all she saw was Duchess. "You lied to me, you witch!" hissed Duchess, throwing the shortcake on Apple's dress. "You said Daring liked strawberry shortcake!"

At this point, everyone was watching. "Oh, _hex_ , no!" exclaimed Briar, rising to her feet. She grabbed the first plate she could see and chucked it straight at Duchess. The swan princess honked in distress and seconds later, her dress was covered in the castleteria's morning special.

"You…you…." Duchess was so embarrassed, she couldn't even speak straight.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Sparrow Hood from somewhere. The castleteria became a warzone in a matter of seconds. Sausages were ricocheting off walls, blobs of porridge were sailing across the room, and fruit was being used as projectiles. Briar and Duchess were in a heated one-on-one battle, Lizzie and the Wonderlandians were laughing their rumps off as they willingly let themselves get bombarded, Blondie was trying to capture the chaos with her Mirrorpad while trying not to get onslaught, and Mira was laughing with wicked delight. Some kids were cowering under tables, others were trying to stop the madness. All around Apple things were going extremely wrong. And oddly, regardless of the all the food flying around, nothing landed on Apple. While everyone else, including Raven, was covered in icky food while Apple remained flawless.

"In coming!" Sparrow threw his bowl of hot cereal at Daring and it landed directly in the Prince Charming's hair.

"My hair!" he whined, "how dare you!" He and Sparrow immediately sprang into an argument, complete with hair pulling and mild swearing.

Raven, who didn't seem to notice the surrounding chaos, was just staring a hole into Apple, which made the princess feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Behind her, Mira's breath tickled her skin. "Go ahead, White," she whispered softly, "make the next move."

Knowing she had no choice but to obey the queen in disguise, Apple found herself reaching for a bowl of porridge atop a neighboring table. With Raven watching her, Apple slowly spooned out some of the porridge and catapulted the spoonful of glob directly at Raven. It landed on the dark princess's chest and everything around them seemed to pause. All the students turned to stare at Raven, anticipating her next move. Would she strike back at the perfect princess or turn the other cheek?

The dark princess pressed her lips together and reached behind her. She swiped a sausage off Cerise's lunch tray. Gripping it firmly, she looked at Apple with a look Apple couldn't read. Then, she held her arm back like she was preparing to throw the sausage. The next thing Apple knew, the meat was flying through the air. Apple couldn't move. She couldn't react. All she could do was watch. The meat landed, but it couldn't have landed any more awkward.

Okay, to start things off, Apple's top was strapless. So when the sausage hit her in the nose, it slid down the rest of her face, somehow ending up in her cleavage. Sparrow burst into laughter, and Apple felt herself becoming angry as a few students scrambled to get a picture of the awkward situation.

"You…you…you," stammered Apple, struggling to find her words.

"Not so pleasant when it happens to you, _is it_?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You foul witch! How dare you strike the helpless Apple White!" shouted Daring, looking red and just as embarrassed as Apple. Duchess gasped, obviously hurt that her crush was sticking up for her rival.

"What the?! _Helpless?_ And that's not fair! She threw food at me _first_!" snapped Raven.

"Guys, chill. We were all already hexpecting this from Raven, right?" spoke up someone from within the crowd. "She's the Evil Queen's daughter! This kind of behavior is only natural for her." Half of the castleteria murmured in agreement, while the other half defiantly disagreed.

"Hey, Raven's writing her own happily ever after, remember?" growled Cerise at Daring. "She's good! She just reacted because Apple assaulted her first!"

"Blasphemy!" insisted Daring in his regal voice. "Apple is too perfect for such things."

"Are you kidding me? _Everyone_ saw what Apple did!" hissed Duchess, glaring fire and brimstone at Apple.

"Apple's a bitch," said someone straightforwardly.

"Yeah, well Raven's a _witch_!"

And in an instant, the whole castleteria divided into two halves—one side Royal and the other Rebel. The two sides argued back and forth as the food right raged on. But instead of it being every man for himself battle, the Royals and Rebels were only throwing food at the opposing side.

Apple just stood there, her mouth hanging open. She had forgotten about the sausage wedged in her cleavage. She was too busy experiencing a huge case of déjà vu. All of this…the fighting between the Royals and Rebels…it all brought back memories of Legacy Year. And apparently, Raven noticed it too because she remained frozen as well like nothing was happening around her. Like she wasn't aware of the fighting between their friends.

"I-I have to stop this," whispered Apple, removing the sausage from between her boobs.

A cold hand rested on her shoulder and Apple didn't even have to turn around to know it belonged to Mira. "Don't," consoled the queen in disguise, "this is _exactly_ what needs to happen Raven. I want Raven to discover the authority she had and revel in her newfound power. When you keep people separated, you can control them. You can literally divide and conquer, which is Raven needs to realize. The first step toward evil is embracing your resources and manipulating them to your own desire and beneficiation. Raven is a Queen—wickedness runs in her blood, meaning she thirsts for power. She just doesn't quite realize this yet. But once she experiences the thrills and pleasure of being in charge, she'll yearn for more power and start further progressing toward her _true d_ estiny. And isn't that what you want?"

Apple lowered her eyes. _Is that_ what she wanted? "Remember your story, Apple," coaxed Mira in Apple's ear softly, "remember your _destiny._ Your mother did and look where she is now. You _want_ to be like her. But you can't embrace your own destiny unless Raven does the same, meaning your happily ever after depends on Raven and only Raven. You can't achieve Happily Ever After without her, your storybook rival. So if you're smart…"

Apple sighed, knowing Mira was speaking the truth. "You're right. This…is what Raven needs. For her own good."

"That's a good girl. Now, as Raven's enemy, you have to keep up the appearances. Even now, Raven doesn't see you as a threat. Thus, you have to _make_ her believe the two of you are truly rivals."

But wasn't that deception? Raven and Apple were _friends_. But then again, the story did say they were destined to feud. That would always be inevitable.

"Students! Stop this madness _at once_!" commanded Milton Grimm's strong, authoritative voice. Everyone froze and turned to see the headmaster standing in the archway, looking redder than Apple's blouse. "Who is responsible for this?" he demanded, proceeding into the castleteria.

Apple held her breath as her eyes locked with Raven's. Did Apple really want to do this?

"It was Apple White!" blurted Duchess, casting a vengeful look at Apple. The swan princess's feathery tutu was dripping porridge and a flapjack had perched itself in her now ruined hair. She pointed at Apple accusingly. "She started it when she threw food at Raven."

Headmaster Grimm's stern eyes landed on Apple, making the princess feel shaky and fearful. Behind her, Mira yawned, unimpressed, but Apple wasn't paying attention to her. She was too busy panicking. Oh no, oh no, oh no! This couldn't be happening! This would ruin her reputation for sure! And as Snow White's daughter, Apple _could not_ afford anything as trivial as this on her record. Her family would be so disappointed in her!

But instead of scolding Apple and sentencing her with detention, Milton just sighed. "Everyone to the restrooms in an orderly fashion at once," he commanded, "clean yourselves up and then report back here to help clean this mess up _immediately._ " And with that, he turned sharply on his heels and exited the castle with his hands clasped behind his back.

Murmuring for all different reasons, the students obeyed their headmaster and started for the hall in organized groups. Though the chaos was over, the students remained in separate groups of Royals and Rebels. Giving their rivals nasty looks, they proceeded into the corridor.

"This isn't over, White!" Duchess hissed a warning before rushing off to join Daring and his group of princes.

"Gee whiz! That was the most Wonderlandiful fun I've had in a while!" giggled Maddie enthusiastically. The short girl bounced over and pulled Apple into a tight hug. "Thanks a lot, Apple!"

Apple's eyes watered at the smell of the rotting porridge in her hair. "Uh, no problem?" she managed to say, struggling to breathe.

After another quick squeeze, Maddie bounced after her Wonderlandian friends. All who remained in the castleteria were Raven and Apple—Mira had already left, probably to spread a rumor about the Apple/Raven rival among the other students.

The two girls locked eyes, eerie silence slicing between them. Apple expected Raven to say something, but she never opened her mouth. Instead, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Apple before turning to follow after the others, the porridge dripping off her skirt creating a trail behind her. Apple sighed, though it wasn't with relief. Instead, she was feeling quite dreadful. This wasn't the end of anything—no, it was just the beginning. And considering what the Evil Queen had in store for Apple and Raven, things would never be the same at Ever After High ever again.

* * *

The girls' restroom on the main floor was jam-packed with girls, all who Apple couldn't help but notice were Royals, Duchess included. Most of them were grimly stating their opinion on the Royal/Rebel food fight, and became even livelier when Apple stepped into the doorway. Though most of them were trying to talk and sympathize with her at once, they parted so Apple could walk into the room.

"Apple! Care to give us your thoughts on the epic food fight between the Royals and Rebels?" asked Blondie excitedly, holding up her Mirrorpad to capture Apple's face.

Duchess pushed her out of the way. "This is all your fault, Apple White," she growled, "because of _you_ , the rest of us got in trouble!" Duchess snorted. "And I still can't believe how Grimm let your get away with it. I can't believe he's playing favorites like that! Other people have good stories too, you know!"

"It's not like Apple actually started it," insisted Holly, not sounding a bit defensive or rude. "She'd never assault anyone like that. It's not in her nature."

Duchess smirked and shook her head. "How naïve you are. If only you knew."

Apple frowned. She didn't want to point fingers, but she had to keep this new fight between the Royals and Rebels alive if she wanted Mira's plan to work. But lying was wrong, and it was also Apple's destiny to keep the peace.

"I don't blame anyone, really," spoke up Briar, leaning in close to the mirror as she picked some shredded potato out of her hair. She sent Duchess a sour look. "It's just that _some of us_ got a little out of hand."

"Hey, you better back off, Beauty," warned Duchess, looking defensive.

Though Apple might not have had the power to stop the Rebel/Royal conflict, she _could_ bring peace to her friends. "Everyone, calm down," she urged gently, "the important part is not this is over and-"

"Oh, it's far from over," interrupted Faybelle impatiently, flittering above everyone else. Her sequenced tunic was ruined, applause trying on its delicate fabric. "I've had it with those Rebels. First, they ruin everyone's stories and put our happily ever afters in jeopardy. Someone's gotta put a stop to them before they ruin _everything_."

Oh no. This was definitely Legacy Day all over again. Apple was about to say something to distract everyone from the thick tension, but the bathroom door suddenly swung open and in walked a humming Madeline Hatter. It was bad enough she was a Rebel, but what was even worse was that Raven, Mira, and Cerise were right behind her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think _you're_ going?" snapped Faybelle, landing in front of the Maddie. A lot of the others grouped behind her, prohibiting the Rebels from entering any further. "In case you haven't recognized, this is bathroom is for Royals _only."_

"But isn't Maddie technically a Royal?" wondered aloud Lizzie from somewhere, "she _does_ want to relive her story after all."

Everyone ignored her.

"Hey, not cool, Faybelle. Last time I checked, the bathroom's open to _any_ female," pointed out Raven, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

Duchess laughed airily. "You're so naïve, Raven," she jeered, "if it weren't for you and your stupid little stunt on Legacy Day, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"What Raven did has nothing to do with it," insisted Briar, turning around from the mirror to glare at Duchess. Apple had expected such a remark to come from Cerise, not Briar. Hearing her best friend forever after kind of broke Apple's heart. Briar was supposed to be defending _her_ , not Raven.

"No, this wouldn't have happened if Apple hadn't thrown that food at Raven," said one of Faybelle's dark fairy groupies from cheerhexing.

"Yeah. And it's totally not fair that she didn't even get in trouble for it," added another.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Mira laughed loudly. There was silence as everyone turned to look at her. "Find something funny, Shards?" asked Faybelle a little too aggressively.

Mira was laughing so hard, she couldn't even talk. She just held her side, snickering at everything. After another moment of nonstop laughter, she wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah," she said, inhaling deeply. "All of you! Use your heads for use! _Of course_ Grimm wouldn't bust Apple. It's not really the fact she's Snow White—it's the fact that she started the fight with _Raven_. They're storybook rivals just like their mothers, remember? This is only natural."

"Okay, for the last time, Mira. I know you think my mom is cool and all and I'm not holding that against you, but I'm seriously not like her," said Raven a tad bit bluntly.

That must've caught Mira off guard, because she now looked a little startled.

"I don't care whose mother is who," snapped Duchess, "I just want these Rebels _out_!" She pointed at Raven. " _Especially that one_."

That's when Mira shook out of her daze. The "girl" stepped in front of Raven. "Why don't you _make_ us? Surely Raven isn't afraid of some pathetic nobody like you. Swans might be 'graceful' and 'elegant', but ravens are sharp and wise. It's _instinct_."

"Mira, I know you're upset, but there's no need to be rude," advised Raven gently, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, so you wanna go there, huh?" Duchess looked ready for a fight. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Swans are the _best._ Their clean, pure, beautiful, and _graceful._ Meanwhile, ravens eat garbage and hextremely unpleasant. Swans are unique. They stand out. Meanwhile, no one can tell the difference between a raven and a crow."

Mira clenched her fists, which were aflame with fiery dark magic. The "girl" was ready to fight, and Apple knew Duchess wouldn't be able to withstand an attack from the most powerful sorceress of them all. "That's enough," ordered Apple in her strong, queenly voice before Mira could make Duchess eat her own words. "It's around time we all make our way to the castleteria so we can clean up the mess we've made," said Apple seriously, looking up at the ticking wall clock. "And unless you want detention for the rest of the day…"

"Whatever after! I'm out of here!" spat Faybelle, pushing past the Rebels and marching out into the hall. "I don't you guys anyway." Her dark fairy groupies scrambled after her.

One by one, the other girls poured out of the bathroom, joining with the rest of the Royal sisterhood. With the restroom now near empty, Raven, Cerise, and Maddie proceeded into bathroom to clean themselves off. Mira remained in the doorway, scowling at Duchess, who was at one of the sinks fixing her head, coordinating between glaring at Raven and Apple.

Thankful for some peace, Apple went over to one of the mirrors to check out her own appearance. Though she was flawless as usual, the princess adjusted her crown and leaned in closer to make sure her makeup wasn't ruined. At this point, the Rebels, who had taken no to little times fixing themselves up, exited the bathroom with Mira, leaving just Apple and Duchess.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, White," sneered Duchess, cocking a hip. She snorted and pointed a finger at Apple. "You think by encouraging a rivalry with Raven, you'll get your story and happily ever after. Well, two can play at that game! I'll make Raven _my_ enemy, so she'll end up poisoning _me_ , not you. You might think you're smart, but I'm smarter. Daring and your happily ever after _will_ be mine in The End!"

And holding her chin high, Duchess sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Apple all alone.

And trust her, Apple felt even lonelier than what she was. This was an _ordeal._

Not only was Mira forcing Apple to do things she didn't want to, but her friendship with Raven was already falling apart. Raven was one of Apple's dearest friends! She couldn't just… _betray_ her like that! But then again, Raven was destined for evil. It was in her blood, just like it was in the Evil Queen's. Nature _intended_ for Raven to be evil, so she should be. And besides, it wasn't fair how Raven was just ignoring her true destiny without caring that Apple's was linked to her own. Without Raven, Apple wouldn't get her happily ever after! She would become forgotten and forced into a life of poverty and sorrow, as that mirror in her dream had demonstrated. Thanks to Raven and her selfishness, Apple would live happily never ever for _good_!

She recalled what the voice of her destiny showed the night Apple had almost gotten raped. She had seen herself getting disowned by her mother. Then she had been forced to live in the cold, harsh streets with her baby, clothed in rags, penniless and desperate. Her friends would then forget all about her, and Apple would have to work to the bone in order to _survive_. Being homeless, she'd have to sleep under a newspaper and eventually fall prey to an abusive man.

Plus, if Raven agreed to be evil, then she'd get her own happily ever after too. It was a win-win, right?

Apple sighed, remembering that it was both her and Raven's responsibility to live their predetermined destiny and carry on their families traditions. They had to do their duty so their story would continue to be told throughout the generations to come. The princess sighed and straightened up. She had to bring Raven into the light—well, the dark if you wanted to get technical, but the point was that Raven needed to honor their story.

And it was up to Apple to make that happen.

* * *

The castleteria was buzzing with activity as princes, princesses, giants, boys, girls, wooden people, and goats scrubbed the tables and polished the floors. And though no one really seemed to be angry anymore, the room was divided—Royals on one side, the Rebels on the other. And though Apple wanted to reunite the school as one body, she knew this rift needed to be.

"Hey, guys," called Apple, joining her friends in Royal territory. "How's it coming along?"

Duchess dropped a lunch tray into a trashcan and scowled. " _We're_ the ones doing all the work." She hissed over at the Rebels. "I'm a princess and princesses _don't_ clean. _Especially_ after other people."

"Well, to be fair, we did sort of help make the mess," spoke up Holly from under one of the tables.

"Oh, please. We were only defending ourselves," insisted Duchess, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "They're the ones who got savage with it. Well, maybe because they _are_ savages but-"

"Is it even slightly possible for you to shut up?" grumbled Briar, glaring at the swan princess as Ashlynn handed her a mop.

"Haha, very funny, Beauty. But at least I'm sticking up for us. Everyone else is excusing the Rebels for what they did."

Faybelle flittered down from the air, landing beside Duchess. "That's why we have to get them back," she said with a wicked smile, her wings folding gently on her back."

Apple frowned. "Wait a second-"

"I'm _so_ in," smiled Duchess, eyeing Raven. "They need to _pay_. So what's our next move?"

Faybelle glared at Apple. "I'll tell you when we're laterbecause _some people_ here might snitch on us." And by 'some people', she only meant Apple.

"I don't snitch," insisted Apple, standing her ground. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt or in trouble. Besides, if you get caught-"

"Which we won't," yawned Faybelle boredly, "I'm the Dark Fairy's daughter, remember? I _specialize_ in wicked things like this, so you of all people shouldn't try to stop me."

Apple pressed her lips together but didn't say anything. Faybelle was right. She was supposed to create chaos as a villain, but she would most likely go over the top with things. Plus, she'd also be getting in the way of Mira's plan to put Raven back on track. And it wasn't that Apple was afraid that Faybelle would ruin Mira's plan—no, she feared what Mira would do to Faybelle when that happened. Though she might've been disguised, Mira was still the Evil Queen, one who didn't fare well when people got in her way. One that always hexpected her plans to succeed without fail. If she wanted to, she could outright _destroy_ Faybelle.

Apple would just have to come up with her own plan to foil Faybelle's. That is, if Mira didn't come in between them first.

* * *

"Right on time," said Mira as Apple exited the classroom. She was side-leaning against the wall, a look of mischief all across her face. Princessology class had just ended and like always, Apple was the last one to leave since she always stayed behind to work on extra credit assignments (she wasn't failing or anything, but she felt that doing the optional assignments was her duty) .

"Uh, I have to get to science and sorcery class," squeaked Apple, pressing her books against her chest as she proceeded to hurry down the hall in the opposite direction. However, Mira grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast," she said with a small chuckle, "you and I have something we need to do."

"But I have to get to-"

"Don't worry, this won't take long," assured Mira as the "girl" dragged Apple through the hall. Apple gulped. Oh no. This wasn't good. What was Mira up to now? Though Apple strongly disagreed with Mira's methods of handling the situation, she had no choice but to follow the dark queen's instructions or else…

"What are we doing here?" asked Apple slowly as Mira led her into the castleteria. Thanks to the efforts of the students, it was once again clean and spotless. And since everyone was supposed to be in class, the place was empty and so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"You'll see," giggled Mira. "Just stay quiet so we don't get caught." After looking around to make sure no one was watching, Mira pushed open the door beside the soda machine. A plaque was nailed to it, reading: **STAFF ONLY.**

"Mira, we don't belong in there," whispered Apple, "we'll get in trouble if we-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" hissed Mira, proceeding into the room. She gestured for Apple to follow. "Now c'mon already."Since it was obvious Apple didn't have a choice, she crept after Mira.

The door brought them into the large kitchen, which was just as vacant as the castleteria. The place smelt strongly of bleach, its scent overpowered the aroma of mediocre food. Everything about the kitchen was white—the tile on the floor, the ceiling, the countertops, the appliances. Though the rest of the school was uniqte, colorful, and impressive, the kitchen looked like a regular, plain 'ol kitchen. "Where are all the lunch ladies?" asked Apple nervously, looking around superstitiously like someone was going to jump out of the pantry at her.

"Coffee break," was Mira's half-heartedly reply. She proceeded over to one of the islands, where huge steel pots set on the stovetop. "Hm. Looks like today's lunch special is spaghetti," observed Mira, reaching into her skirt pocket for something.

"What are you doing?" gasped Apple as Mira took out a small bottle. "What is that?"

Mira giggled wickedly. "Liquid laxatives," she answered amusedly, unscrewing the cap. "A few drops of this stuff, and the _whole school_ will be rushing to the bathroom. Just make sure you and Raven don't eat any of the spaghetti."

"But, but…" stammered Apple, who knew this was wrong.

"Look, do you want you and Raven to be rivals or not?" snapped Mira, dripping a few drops into the pot before moving on to the next one. Apple looked down at her feet quietly. "Then just sit back and let the Evil Queen do her thing."

That was exactly what Apple _didn't_ want to do. She didn't know how far the Evil Queen would go with this and was too scared to even consider the consequences to her actions because she knew that if they ever got caught, _Apple_ would be the one to pay the price.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Apple was shakier than Raven had been on Legacy Day. All around her, her classmates were commencing with their everyday afternoon routine as they crowed into the castleteria: gossiping, whispering, and conversing about their latest assignments. And though everything seemed normal, everyone still stayed separated into Royal or Rebel crowds. And it made Apple a little queasy to see Duchess, Faybelle, and her dark fairy followers sticking together like glue. All of them together could only been trouble.

But nevertheless, Apple managed a swallow a bit of her worries as she grabbed a lunch tray and took a place in line. "Hello, Your Highness." Hagatha the Lunch Lady gave a small, wrinkled smile at Apple when it was her turn to order lunch.

"Good afternoon." Apple forced a careless smile. Hagatha proceeded to give Apple a bowl of spaghetti, but the girl interfered. "Uh, just a princess pea butter sandwich, please," requested Apple, trying hard not to look nervous or suspicious. "I'm...uh…laying off the pasta for a while. Watching my figure and all of that healthy stuff."

A look of concern spread across Hagatha's face. "Okay, dear, but please be careful with dieting. According to this month's edition of _Dr. Charming's,_ girls are making themselves sick that way."

Apple nodded, keeping her smile. "Sure thing." After receiving her sandwich, Apple grabbed an orange and a pudding cup before venturing over to the seating area. She scanned the castleteria and sighed in relief when she spotted Raven, Maddie, and Mira sitting together by one of the windows.

"Hi, guys," she greeted as cheerily as she could as she took a seat beside Mira. "How's it going?" She noticed that Raven and Maddie didn't have spaghetti on their lunch trays, meaning either they didn't have a taste for it or Mira talked them into avoiding it.

Maddie laughed and said something crazy in Riddlish while Raven stayed quiet. Apple couldn't help but feel guilty for her silence. After all, the two had just rivaled during breakfast.

"Raven, about this morning," Apple accidentally blurted, "I'm-" She winced when Mira kicked her under the table right as she was about to apologize. Raven looked up, her eyes searching Apple's.

"Hey, Raven, I heard you have a dragon," spoke up Mira in an attempt to change the subject, "have you tried dragon riding yet? I heard it's wicked hexciting."

Raven shrugged. "Not really. Dragon riding was my mom's thing, you know. And true, it does sound cool but that sort of thing isn't for me."

"Hey, weren't both of our moms dragon riding champions?" piped up Apple, recalling all the stories Snow would tell about her high school days.

"Dragon riding _legends_ ," corrected Mira, looking all too pleased and prideful. "Snow White and the Evil Queen were the best dragon riders Ever After High had ever seen. And since their rivalry was just as legendary, it must've been wicked cool seeing them play."

Raven just shrugged again, obviously not interested in the conversation. "Probably," was her short reply. "But I know how aggressive my mom could be-"

She was interrupted by the loud screeching of chairs abruptly scrapping against the floor. And all at once, more than half of the castleteria jumped to its feet, startling Apple. Oh no. And all together, the students ran out of the room, all of them most likely aiming to get to the bathroom before it was too late.


	47. Chapter 47

"She might be elderly retired queen, but my grandmother is still a very respectable royal," lectured Apple for the umpteenth time as she and Sparrow proceeded down the windy dirt road. They had taken a wishing well deeper into the forest and were on their way to Apple's grandmother's mansion to see Daphne Ann.

Sparrow yawned and rolled his green eyes. "I get it, I get it, White. I know how to deal with old people. What do you take me for anyway?"

Apple facepalmed. "You don't understand. Everyone in my family is of royal, _important_ heritage. And as the father of Daphne Ann, I want you to acknowledge that and pay my grandmother the respect she deserves. She's been through a lot during her lifetime and-"

"Chill out for once," interrupted Sparrow, carefree. "It's already bad enough you got me up this early in the morning. The Merry Men and I were supposed to practice."

Something tugged at Apple's heart. In a way…she kind of…admired Sparrow. Regardless of all that was happening at school, he still chose to be his worriless, calm, laid-back self. He didn't care about what the Royals were saying about the Rebels or how angry the headmaster was about all of the chaos. He just…Apple couldn't even explain it.

And speaking of chaos, tension between the Royals and Rebels was fierce. Ever since the incident with the laxatives in the spaghetti, the students had been blasting each other nonstop. The Rebels blamed the "selfish" Royals for poisoning them, while the Royals insisted that the Rebels (specifically Raven) were the ones to blame. And though Apple knew the truth, she was forced to sit back and watch friendships fall apart.

In The End, everything was Apple's fault really. She was the one who had released the Evil Queen—she'd allowed the queen to get into her head and manipulate her—who was now wreaking her evil wrath on the unsuspecting students. And all for the sake of Apple's happily ever after and a destiny Raven didn't even want. Were they really that worth it? Well, it wasn't like Apple could ponder that now—what was done was done and Apple couldn't change time. She'd have to ride with her decision to the very end.

But for now, she wasn't going to think about any of that drama—Snowflake and Sparrow's first impression were the only things on her mind. Sparrow hadn't met Senior Queen White—the Good Queen, and Apple was worried that her grandmother wouldn't like him. Though she knew her grandmother was kindhearted, she couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid since Snow had been so judgmental towards the Hood—and she hadn't even met him yet!

Apple gulped as they walked further down the road, the roof of her grandmother's mansion appearing in the distance. "Okay, so when I introduce you, you're going give a gentlemanly bow, offer her your hand-"

"Whoa, whoa." Sparrow jumped in front of Apple, both of them stopping. "The Sparrow Hood doesn't grovel."

"I'm not asking you to," said Apple, walking around him. "I just want her to like you, that's all. And since you're… _different_ from the White family, that might prove to be a challenge." When Sparrow caught up with her, the princess frowned at his guitar, which was strapped on his back. "And please don't play that thing. Grandmother wouldn't approved or something so obnoxious in her house."

Sparrow snorted. "Your family sounds too fancy for my taste."

"Well, they're what you have to deal with now since you chose to…uh…do 'it' with me that night," countered Apple. Awkward silence then sliced between them as they both recalled that night.

"You seriously don't remember anything?" asked Sparrow softly.

Apple bowed her head. "I…everything's still a blur. As hard as I try, I just can't remember _anything_. But I _did_ have small visions of you. I couldn't make sense of them in the beginning…"

"Are you mad at me?" blurted Sparrow, startling Apple.

She looked up to see Sparrow staring at her, his concerned eyes burning a hole in her. "I…well…" Apple trailed off, trying to make out her own feelings. "Kind of," she admitted ,her face flushing. "But not so much. I mean, I was never really _that_ mad, but I was still pretty upset. You probably wouldn't understand because you really don't have any standards—"

"Ouch."

"—but that was really scary. Knowing you got drunk at some party and slept with a guy you barely knew," sighed Apple, ignoring Sparrow. "That's pretty crazy. But at the same time, I…I don't regret anything."

Sparrow winked at her playfully. "That's because you know I gave it to you _real_ good."

Apple blushed at the dirty reference. "I don't remember _that—_ "

"Then how about we have a do over?" asked Sparrow flirtatiously, a tone that nearly startled Apple out of her shoes.

"Uh, no thank you," she managed, biting her lip. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, aren't you dating Poppy? That says a lot about you—you're dating a girl, but you keep making advancements toward another. Make up your mind already."

"Okay then. I choose you."

Apple froze. "Pervert! I didn't mean it like that!" she snapped at him as he continued towards the Good Queen's mansion, whistling like he didn't have a care in the world. "Besides, I'm a princess! You have no right to-"

"Would you just hurry up already? I wanna get back before the guys start without me," Sparrow called over his shoulder.

Apple gritted her teeth, frustration overtaking her. What was wrong with this guy? Didn't he know how serious this all was? Why couldn't he come out of his fantasy world for once and—

"He's just being an idiot again."

Apple whirled around to see Raven standing a few feet away, wearing an expression as calm as Sparrow's. "Raven! What are you doing here?" asked Apple, trying hard not to panic. She was the sole reason Mira was at Ever After High. And if the Evil Queen couldn't find her daughter, who knew what she'd do! Hex, for all Apple knew, Mira could be stalking them in the bushes somewhere or—

"Don't worry. No one's following me," reassured Raven, approaching Apple with her hands stuffed in her sweater's pockets. "You're wearing that panicky face again," informed Raven plainly before Apple could ask.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Apple with a nervous laugh, playing with her fingers and the two followed after Sparrow. "I-I thought you and Mira were supposed to be—"

Raven shrugged. "Mira had other things to do, so I thought I'd come along." Mira had other things to do? Like what? She was supposed to be focusing on making Raven—Oh, wait. _Oh boy._ If Mira was at Ever After High, then that must've meant she was brewing some more chaos between the Royals and Rebels. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Hm?" Apple shook out of her daze. "Oh, of course not! Snowflake loves you, so I'm sure she'd enjoy seeing you again."

They walked in silence for a moment. "You know, Apple, you can talk about it," spoke up Raven gently, inching closer to Apple. "Something—or maybe _someone—_ is bothering you. It's written all over your face. Is it your mom again?"

Apple couldn't even dare tell Raven the truth, so she found herself lying, "Yeah. She's really worried that I'm not following in her fairytale footsteps."

Raven rested a hand on her shoulder. "Well, don't worry about her. At least not today. You need to focus on Snowflake and Snowflake alone—give her your undivided attention. You can deal with your mother later."

Apple nodded. Raven was right. Daphne Ann was her daughter and as a mother, Apple needed to focus on nourishing her baby and nothing else. "You're right. I haven't been such a great mom lately—I've been too busy worrying about Duchess, my mother, and—" Apple stopped herself before she could blurt out Mira's true identity. "We're here," she announced before Raven could question her.

The trio traveled up the steep driveway toward the mansion. "Okay, Sparrow. Remember what I told you," ordered Apple lowly, "respect-"

"I get it, I get it, White. I'm not an idiot." Sparrow rolled his eyes. _Yes, you are,_ thought Apple.

When they got to the pair of front doors, Apple took a deep, calming breath before ringing the doorbell. "Just a minute," sang Apple's grandmother from inside. Apple bit her lip nervously. She really wanted Sparrow to make a good first impression, but she was…a bit doubtful. She glanced at him, cringing at his silver-and-old studded rebel-rocker outfit. Apple should've asked him to wear a tux or something—anything would've been better than his obvious bad-boy duds.

But before Apple could scold or criticize Sparrow, one of the doors slowly creaked open and Apple's beautiful grandmother appeared in the doorway. "Apple pie! Hello," she smiled warmly at the sight of her granddaughter. She smiled even wider at Raven. "Raven, dear. You're more beautiful with every visit."

Raven's face flushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

Grandmother's gaze landed on Sparrow, making Apple even more jittery. Here it comes. The moment of truth. "This is him?" she questioned, her kind face remaining the same. Though she was still quite anxious, it somewhat comforted Apple to see the welcoming glint in the Good Queen's eyes. Unlike Snow, she wasn't so critical towards people. She didn't judge books by their covers.

"Sparrow Hood, ma'am," said Sparrow in a soft tone that surprised Apple.

The Good Queen smiled even wider. "Do come in," she requested, stepping aside and gesturing for her guests to step inside. The second they entered the entrance hall, Daphne Ann's delightful giggles and laughs echoed through the house.

Apple turned into the living room, where Daphne Ann was cuddling and playing with her stuffed animal. Upon seeing her mother, Daphne Ann laughed and reached out for Apple. Her head was already covered in thick red hair, making her look more like Sparrow's sister than his daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart," cooed Apple, bending down and picking up her baby girl. She planted a kiss on Snowflake's forehead and the baby giggled. When she saw Sparrow, however, she started to squirm in her mother's arms. She recognized her daddy. She _wanted_ her daddy.

"He looks just like her," commented the Good Queen with a smile as Apple handed Snowflake over to her father.

"Yeah." Apple managed a small smile.

"She reminds me of Snow when she was smaller," said the Good Queen, lost in her memories as Sparrow cooed and played with his daughter. "She was such a small, sweet, innocent thing. And now…she's quite the opposite."

"Why _is_ Snow White the way she is?" wondered aloud Raven curiously, "I mean no disrespect or anything, but she's not really how the stories described her. In a way…she's kind of like my mom. They're both ambitious to the bone and ruthless when it comes to what they want." Part of Apple felt a little shocked that Raven would ask such a question (no one even _dared_ question the flawless Snow White!), but the princess had to remind herself that her storybook rival and mother were sisters. Raven was just probably curious about Snow now that she knew the truth. And besides, deep down, Apple was just as curious as Raven when it came to her mother.

The Good Queen sighed as if preparing herself for a story. "Follow me," she directed, turning around and proceeding into the hall.

"Sparrow, we'll be right back," Apple said to the young man before she and Raven followed after the retired queen, "we're, uh, going to do a few things for grandmother." Sparrow was too busy enjoying his time with his adorable daughter, so Apple excused herself quietly and went after Raven and her grandmother.

She found the two in the Good Queen's study—the old queen was sitting at her chair by the window where she could see the green hills in the horizon. Preparing herself for one of her grandmother's stories, Apple sat down in the chair beside Raven's.

"Snow…wasn't always the way she is," began the Good Queen, completely absorbed by the beauty of the outside world on the other side of her window. "The Good King and I raised her better than that. And for most of her life, she was just like you, Apple. Considerate, kind, caring, determined, sweet."

"So…what happened?" asked Apple slowly.

"Even I don't know. But as you got into middle school, she started…changing. That was the beginning of her and the Evil Queen's rivalry, so I can only assume their heated dispute is what changed her. But at the same time, I don't think that was her turning point. As she got older, Snow saw the 'importance' of being the heiress to our story and in her eyes, that meant being popular. Thus, she strove to boost her image and look perfect to her classmates."

Apple raised an eyebrow. But wasn't that the point of being a White? Being born into such an important family, it was only one's responsibility to live up to the name, right?

"But I think the real thing that made Snow so cold was her father's 'betrayal'. After he annulled our marriage and married her storybook rival, Snow felt betrayed. Though she always knew this was our story, she still couldn't forgive her father for leaving me for another woman. She's never been the same since."

Apple bowed her head. She wondered how she'd feel. When Raven married her father. Would she feel hurt? Would she hate him?

"I'll fix it," spoke up Raven, surprising Apple. "At least I'll try to."

"Fix what?" she asked slowly. The Good Queen turned around in her chair to look at Raven.

"My dad is also Snow's dad, right? Then that makes us sisters. And to be frank, I'm happy. All my childhood, no one really talked about my family besides my mom whenever she bragged about the long line of evil queens we came from," began Raven, "I never figured I had a sibling, especially one that happened to be the one my mom hated the most."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I guess…I just want to be normal," replied Raven, not really answering Apple's question. In fact, she was making the princess even more confused. "I've always wanted a normal family. I've always wondered what that'd be like."

The Good Queen apparently understood what Raven was saying because her face softened. "Snow's as stubborn as they come. She won't just open up to you, especially since you're the daughter of her enemy and disliked father. And though I understand your desire, you should know that this family will never be normal, no matter how you try to look at it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Apple rose to her feet. "Raven, you're _really thinking_ about getting close to _my mother_?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Uh, _yes!_ Raven was supposed to _hate_ Apple and her family (excluding her father). If Raven was destined to marry Apple's dad, then why in the kingdom would she try to bond with her future husband's future widow? That just wasn't right! Talk about backstabbing.

"Yes!" Apple accidentally blurted, "I mean, yes because my mom can be totally cruel sometimes. My grandmother's right—you can't just hexpect her to be all buddy-buddy with her! She'll break your heart." _More like break_ _ **my**_ _heart_ ," thought Apple.

Raven shrugged. "Don't worry—I grew up with my mother, who's _way_ worse. I'm sure I can handle Snow White."

Apple facepalmed. No way in hex would she ever expect such…such _strong- headed_ behavior from Raven. Apple bit her lip. "You don't understand-"She was interrupted by metallic clanging of Sparrow's guitar, his awful screaming-slash-singing, and Snowflake's giggles and laughs.

"Hm. It seems as if someone actually likes Sparrow's music for once," commented Raven.

"That must be the Hood in her coming out," added the Good Queen with an approving smile. And just like that, she and Raven had changed the subject. And while they chatted about school and stuff, Apple remained quiet, haunted by the thought of her mother and best friend _interacting_ with each other. That wasn't right! Though Apple knew the both of them were sisters, one of them didn't want to be and never acknowledged the fact that they were. It wasn't possible for the two of them to become sisterly. And in a way…Apple felt betrayed. She and Raven were like sisters (regardless of that whole aunt/niece thing), so why would Raven want attention from someone else?

Apple sighed. Life was far too confusing for her. And regarding Raven's plans, things were probably about to become confusing tenfold.

* * *

The evening air was crisp and the sun was setting in the horizon, painting the sky with dark oranges and pinks. Birds were chirping their evening tunes, the flowers and grass were waving in the cool wind. Everything about nature was perfect. Unfortunately, Apple couldn't say the same about relationships. Thus, Apple was startled when Sparrow randomly said, "Go out with me."

He, Apple, and Raven were strolling down the dirt road away from the Good Queen's mansion towards the wishing well so they could go back to Ever After High before it got dark.

Apple, who was too stunned for words, could only say, "What?"

"Uh, I think I'll run ahead," spoke up Raven awkwardly, looking more than relived to jog up a few feet ahead of the pair.

"Sparrow, you're seriously not making sense. You're with _Poppy_ , remember?" pointed out Apple tiredly. How many times did she have to remind him about _his_ girlfriend?

Sparrow didn't say anything for a moment. "I know," he said after a while.

"Then quit asking me out! I mean, don't you love Poppy? Or are you only in it because she's a princess?" asked Apple a little too harshly.

Again, it took a while for Sparrow to answer. "I could explain it, but you don't understand," he said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I like-liked you, White. But then when you went away—"

"Because of you," snapped Apple.

"I…I dunno. I was hurt at first, but then I got over it? Not right away—Poppy was there…"

He was obviously having a hard time explaining himself, making Apple feel a bit…touched. Sparrow was flustered because of her? "I get it. You had feelings for me, but then all of that changed when you met Poppy," assumed the princess.

"But then you came back and I realized that my feelings for you never left," said Sparrow, looking down at his feet.

"I'm flattered, but…I can't," sighed Apple, glancing away. Now that Mira was going to help Apple get her happily ever after, Apple was going to marry Daring in the future. He was her true love. Not Sparrow. "You're with Poppy now and…there's someone else."

"Charming, right?" asked Sparrow thinly. "White, how many times do I have to tell you? Just because the story says you and Charming are supposed to be together—"

"You don't understand, Sparrow. Daring and I are supposed to be together. That was our destiny ever since we were kids. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because it's BS!" insisted Sparrow strongly, "some dumb book can't determine true love. It can't tell you what to feel. Why can't _you—_ "

"Stop! Just…stop!" shouted Apple, tears welling up in her eyes. "Things are _over_ between us, Sparrow. Just accept that and go on! There's not much else to say!"

"But—"

Sparrow reached out to take Apple's arm, but the girl shook him away. " _No!_ Just…leave me alone, Sparrow!"

And with that, the girl ran away, leaving the love of her life in the dust behind her.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I feel like this story hasn't really focused on Apple x Sparrow. I apologize. Maybe I DO need a sequel. There's so much I have to cover in so little time and room. What about Briar's foreseen future in which Apple's destined to murder her in her enchanted sleep? What about Duchess? What about my sanity?! SO many questions, not enough answers.**

 **By the way, could you guys please not post** _ **Falling Apples**_ **-related reviews on my other stories? That's happened multiple times now. I haven't forgotten about this story, okay?**

* * *

"Um, Apple? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Holly was standing at the dorm room door, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. Apple set her book down. "Uh, of course, Holly," she said, patting on the empty space beside her. It was late that night and Raven was having a slumber party with her Rebel friends in Cedar's and Cerise's dorm room, leaving Apple alone with Gala and Nevermore. "What's up?" she asked as Holly came over and sat down on the bed next to her friend forever after.

"First, you have to promise you won't tell Poppy," said Holly, looking up from her lap and at Apple with serious eyes. "I mean, I know you're super trustworthy—that's why I came to you instead of Cupid—but I don't want her to find out."

Apple nodded slowly. "Okay. I promise I won't tell your sister." Oh hex. What was Holly about to say next?

"This might sound a bit…weird," warned Holly, playing with her long auburn hair nervously. "But…I think my sister's boyfriend, Sparrow, might have a crush on me."

Apple legit wanted to die right about now. _Sparrow Hood_ had a thing for _Holly O'Hair?!_ She wasn't even close to being his type. Well, Apple wasn't either, but that wasn't the point! "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute," said Apple, suddenly feeling dizzy. "That's…like… _impossible_!"

Holly frowned. "I know, but I really think he's into me. Yesterday, he sang a song about me and followed me around the whole day. It was really a relief he was gone all day today so I didn't have to put up with him, but what if he keeps making advancements toward me?"

"You're a tried and true Royal, right?" asked Apple, trying hard not to sound bitter. "Then don't encourage him. Tell him you're only into princes and leave it at that."

"But I _did!_ Countless times, in fact." Holly bit her lip. "But he won't back off! What if Poppy finds out? What if she takes it the wrong way? What if…" Her voice cracked. "What if she doesn't want to be my sister anymore?"

Hearing the fear and uncertainty in her voice softened Apple's heart. Holly didn't care about Sparrow—she just didn't want him to come between her and her sister. That Sparrow, honestly. He caused problems everywhere he went. First he screwed up Apple's life and was aiming for Holly next. And not that long ago—not even a few hours—he'd just asked to have "it" with Apple. He was really making himself look like a womanizer nowadays.

Apple slouched a bit. Why w _as_ he trying to seduce Holly anyway? That was his girlfriend's _sister_! That could go wrong in so many ways! And besides, didn't he have a thing for _Apple_? What did Holly have that she didn't, beside freakishly long hair? Apple was the Fairest of Them All! Apple was the daughter of Snow White herself! Who _wouldn't_ want that? But maybe that was specifically the reason Sparrow was after her affections. Was he trying to use her? Ugh! Boys were such a headache!

"So what should I do?" fidgeted Holly, "I want to handle this before my sister finds out."

"Why don't you just _talk_ to Poppy?" suggested Apple hopefully, "she's your sister and the two of you trust each other. If Sparrow has the nerve to hit on his girlfriend's sister, then he'll definitely aim for another girl." Like Apple, for an example. "Warn your sister and let her deal with Sparrow. That'll take some guilt off your conscious."

"But what if she doesn't believe me? What if she thinks I'm making it up or something?"

Apple smiled. "You two are super close. Out of everyone, you're the one Poppy can and will trust the most. If you really care about her feelings, then tell her."

Holly nodded slowly. "I guess, but I'll have to think about it. I know how much Poppy loves Sparrow, and I don't want to just break her heart like that. She can be sensitive sometimes. I guess that's another thing we share in common."

"Think about it and then come to your sister whenever you're ready. If you ever need to talk, you know who to come to."

Holly nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Apple. I know I could talk to you. You seem to understand everything no matter how complicated it is." She gave Apple a small hug.

Apple hugged her back. Little did Holly know was that Apple actually had _experience_ with this kind of stuff. She knew how Sparrow was. She knew he could be…uh…troublemaking sometimes. She knew he could be player. And she also knew he had a heart of gold. That was why she loved him.

* * *

The castleteria was divided again on Monday morning. Realizing this Royal/Rebel drama wasn't going to end anytime soon, Apple just sat down with Mira and Raven. "Hey, guys." Apple gave them a tiny wave. She picked at her food, still a little shaken about the whole drama with Sparrow. Did he really like Holly or was he just playing the game again? She sighed. And speaking of Sparrow, Apple could feel him on the other side of the castleteria. He was goofing around with the Merry Men, Apple could hear them laughing. She wanted to turn around, but was afraid her eyes would meet Sparrow's.

"Wow, Apple. You really look down today," noted Mira, looking wickedly pleasant. "Raven, how about you try casting one of those mood spells on Apple?"

Apple startled. Oh, no! Whenever Raven casted spells for good purposes, chaos ALWAYS occurred afterward. ALWAYS. "Oh, uh, I'm good," she laughed nervously, "I'm…just thinking about some stuff. That's all." Relief washed over her when she saw Cerise and Darling coming over to sit with them. At least they'd distract Mira.

However, Mira slammed her fist down on the empty space on the bench. "We were saving these seats," she smiled devilishly, "sorry."

Darling and Cerise frowned, but turned and walked away with their breakfast trays. "Hey. That wasn't very nice," frowned Raven, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Darling and Cerise are my friends."

"Nice will only get you so far," insisted Mira with a yawn, playing with her fork idly. "To be really popular, you need a little fear factor. Right, Apple?"

Apple's eyes darted around, not expecting to be put on the spot. "Um, I suppose there's truth in that," she answered quickly, biting her lip nervously. Thankfully, to distract Raven from conversation, Holly and Poppy burst into the castleteria. Soot was all over their face and they were decked in protective armor, complete with potholders, colanders as helmets, and pillows trapped to their knees and elbows.

"Raven! Raven!" they called, running in as they waved their arms around.

Upon seeing the O'Hair sisters, Apple got a bit jittery. Had Holly told Poppy yet? Did she know about how her boyfriend Sparrow was trying to pick up other girls? "Guys! What's up?" asked Raven, rising to her feet.

"Firstly, don't freak out, okay? So you know how we asked to groom Nevermore? Well, we were trying to put scale polish on her and she…uh…kind of took off!" explained Holly, looking all panicky. Okay, so she hadn't told Poppy.

"We set up a grooming station in the old dragon stables behind the school," explained Poppy quickly, "that's the last place we saw her. We thought, maybe if you call her..."

The old dragon stables? That place had been near vacant ever since Snow White and the Evil Queen graduated from Ever After High. The dragon games arena had closed down not long after. Snow used to tell Apple all kinds of epic stories about her dragon-riding days.

"Maybe she's just hiding somewhere and would come out! We're sorry." Poppy frowned and looked down, ashamed.

"I'm glad you girls called me," said Raven, pressing her lips together. "Let's go look for her before she gets herself into trouble."

"Uh, I'll help," volunteered Apple, sliding away from the table and standing up. She really needed a distraction from the whole Sparrow drama.

"Me too," spoke up Mira, a semi-wicked look on her face. Oh, no. That meant she was planning something. Something terrible. In that case, Apple _definitely_ needed to go.

The girls started for the exit but Duchess danced in their way, blocking up the doorway. "Where are you girls going?" she smirked, putting her hands on her hips. She glared at Apple and Raven. "You're not plotting anything, are you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, back off, Duchess. When do we ever plot against you? You do that stuff, not us." From behind her, Mira smirked and rolled her eyes as well. Apple could tell she wanted to zap the swan princess into next year.

Duchess sneered. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, you and your stupid Rebel friends are ruining things around here. And for their leader to be sneaking off like this looks a bit suspicious to me." She cast Apple a look of hatred. "And if _she's_ involved, something's definitely wrong."

"Uh, we're kind of in a hurry here," informed Holly softly, not sounding one bit impatient. "So if you could just move—"

"No, way! You girls are up to something and I won't—AH!"

Without warning, Mira pushed Duchess out of the doorway, out into the hall. "There. Problem solved," she said with a hiss, folding her arms across her chest. Everyone just stared at her. "What? She was getting annoying," insisted Mira with a snort, "besides, aren't we supposed to be looking for Nevermore?"

"What's Duchess's problem anyway? Why is she suddenly so aggressive?" asked Poppy as the girls proceeded down the hall. "I mean, more aggressive than usual."

Apple was the reason. Even though Apple had given the swan princess her story, Duchess still felt threatened by her. Like she'd swoop in and steal her thunder at any time. And honestly, Apple had no idea why she was like this. She as well as Duchess both knew that if Apple even dared got smart with her, Duchess would expose Daphne Ann to the entire world.

"Someone should totally shut her up for good," insisted Mira, eyeing Raven. "It's a shame no one from the Villain Club's done it yet. All it'd take is a just a tiny bit of dark magic—"

"I don't think someone needs to curse Duchess," interrupted Apple before Mira could get any ideas. "Sometimes she can just be a little…uh…dramatic."

"That's one way to put it lightly," muttered Raven. No one said anything else until they made it to the back of the school. There, the old dragon games arena set against the many hills in the distance, looking very much regal even in its rundown state. The dragon stable was located not far from it on a bluff, basking in the sunlight. "Nevermore! Nevermore! Where are you, girl?" called Raven through cupped hands, walking across the high, thick green grass.

"Wow. The old dragon games arena," breathed Apple, looking down at the glorious arena.

"Dragon games sound wicked! Have you ever played, Raven? You have a dragon," pointed out Mira, cocking a hip.

"I know, but dragon games was my mom's thing and I really don't wanna be like her," reminded Raven, pressing her lips together. Yeesh. Apple frowned. Why was Raven being do stubborn? Dragon games was just a sport her mother happened to be really good at. It wouldn't be a sin for Raven to like it too.

"Why did Headmaster Grimm close down the center anyway?" asked Apple, aiming to steer the subject in a different direction.

"Wait. You mean, _you_ don't know?" giggled Holly. She pulled her Mirrorpad out of nowhere, pulling up a video. It was of two teenage girls competing fiercely in dragon sport. One was dressed in golden, red, and white armor, while the other in black, purple, and silver. Apple recognized the one in gold to be her mother, except younger. "Dragon games can be very dangerous. They say Snow White and the Evil Queen were the greatest dragon games captains ever after," explained Holly.

"They were wicked competitive, with their destinies and all," added Poppy with a nod.

"Did you know Legend is the last dragon from that original breed?" informed Holly matter-of-factly, referring to Daring's pet dragon and Ever After High's mascot. Suddenly, a loud, beastly, emanating cry echoed from the dragon stables.

"That was a dragon's cry!" exclaimed Mira, pointing toward the stable.

"Nevermore!" Panicked and concerned for her dragon's safety, Raven ran toward the stables with everyone not far behind her. The dark princess pushed open the doors, and the musty smell of hay immediately greeted them. Daring Charming was sitting on a bale of hay behind a sickly looking Legend, stroking his back. Raven was just about to ask him about the dragon cry, but Nevermore's head suddenly popped up from within a pile of hay. "There you are, girl," laughed Raven as her dog-sized dragon ran over and jumped into her owner's arms.

"Something's wrong with Legend," said Daring sadly, petting his dear pet's head. He whimpered in response. The massive dragon was purple with bright cooper eyes and green sclera. With sharp fang-like teeth, webbed ears, large horns, and spikes running down his back all the way to his tail, Legend resembled a reptile, except WAY bigger. And when out flying about with Daring, the dragon's wingspan was several _meters_.

"Oh, poor thing," frowned Apple sympathetically as the girls gathered around the dragon.

"His body temperate is really high," reported Holly, feeling the dragon's forehead. Legend just whimpered and stretched out his super-long tongue to lick Holly's hand. Though Legend might've been big, he was a big sweetheart. Sometimes, the spellementary students from the village came over to play with him.

"Does that mean he's _really_ sick?" asked Daring worriedly, slouching his shoulders. "I knew his temperature was high, but I thought that was normal since he's a _fire-breathing_ dragon."

Legend whimpered much louder and squirmed uncomfortably. "Uh, have you ever considered that Legend's _not_ sick?" suggested Raven gently. " _Something else_ could be wrong." Raven took beast training and care, so she knew about things like this. But obviously, Daring didn't understand what she meant by that.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, confused. "If he isn't sick, then what could it be?"

Raven looked at Apple and glanced at her and mouthed, _Snowflake._

Snowflake? What did she have to do with anything? Wait…Oh. _OH!_ Hold on. So that meant Legend wasn't a ….

Mira apparently got what Raven was saying, because she rolled her eyes and said, "News flash, Daring. Your trusty steed isn't a he," she said, "she's a she. And she's not sick..."

"I think it's time!" squealed Holly, gleeful.

"Aw," cooed Apple with a giggle. "How enchanting." The girls, excluding Mira, all giggled simultaneously.

"What time is it?" asked Daring obliviously. Apple rolled her eyes, but laughed. Boys. They never got the bigger picture.

"Ahem." Mira cleared her throat, rocking her folded arms side to side like she was cradling a baby.

"Oh. _That_ time!" exclaimed Daring, distressed. He then fainted.

Legend then raised his— _her_ tail and growled loudly. "Uh, I think she wants us to go," spoke up Poppy, "you know. During this stage, she needs space and privacy. _A_ _lot_ of it."

"Good luck, Legend," called Raven as she and the others backed out of the stables, Holly and Poppy dragging passed-out Daring out of the way. She closed the doors shut behind them.

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Holly, clapping her hands together and bouncing on her tip-toes. "Who knew Legend was pregnant? It should've been super obvious!"

"How'd that even happen? I mean, there aren't any other dragons around here," pointed out Apple.

"Daring lets Legend out every now and then," replied Holly, "ya know. So she can spread her wings out every now and then. And apparently, while she was away, she met a male dragon. And you can say things got 'hot' from there." She and Poppy giggled.

"Enough said." Apple giggled as well. She knew all about that stuff, having experienced it firsthand.

"After all this time, dragons are finally going to return to Ever After High!" enthused Poppy, "ever since Snow White and the Evil Queen graduated and the dragon sport tradition died, most of the dragons disappeared."

"And you know what the return of dragons mean? Dragon _games_ ," pointed out Mira with a confident smile, folding her arms across her chest. "Once the dragons grow a little bigger, we'll be able to play and revive the sport." Mira was really pressing this dragon games thing. Probably because she was a dragon riding legend.

"Yeah! That'd be wicked cool," agreed Poppy.

"You guys have fun," smiled Raven. Apple frowned. Wasn't Raven excited? Wasn't she glad she and Nevermore would finally have competition? Wasn't she anxious to show her superiority on the field?

On the other side of the doors, Legend let out a soft yip. "Is she done?" wondered aloud Apple.

"Only one way to find out," said Raven, opening one of the doors just enough so she could stick her head inside. After seeing it was safe to come in, she pushed the door open wider. Immediately, the girls rushed inside. Legend was lying around the nest she'd made of straw, lots and lots of colorful eggs resting neatly inside it.

Holly pulled up another page on her Mirrorpad. "Dragonpedia says, in the wild, mothers lay their eggs near active volcanoes to warm them until they hatch," she reported, "apparently, it takes years."

Poppy frowned, looking a tad bit disappointed. "Well, so much for dragon games."

"The games can still come to Ever After High. We just won't be here to see it," corrected Raven.

"I really wanted to see what dragon babies look like," said Holly, sharing Poppy's disappointment.

"I don't want to wait that long either," nodded Apple.

"I could cast a spell to keep the eggs warm," volunteered Raven, rubbing her hands together. Yes! Raven was getting more confident in her magic! One of her first baby steps to becoming the Evil Queen. "Uh, that is, if it's okay with you, Legend." The dragon let out a approving hum.

" _Smoking_ idea," joked Holly with a giggle. She and the other girls stood back as Raven wiggled her fingers, readying to cast the spell.

"Incubation incantation," chanted Raven, her hands becoming aflame with purple magic, "warm with lava imitation!" She zapped the eggs with her magic and the eggs set on fire with her dark magic. "There we go!" said Raven triumphantly.

Suddenly, the fire grew _huge_. The girls screamed, all of them jumping back. "Oh, no! The dragon eggs!" yelled Poppy, "they're too hot!"

"I must've overdone it," panicked Raven, rushing over for the fire extinguisher by the door. She sprayed the foam over the eggs and the fire died out. "Phew," she breathed in relief. The flame then came alive again, and Raven blasted the eggs a second time. However, due to Raven's powerful spell, a few of the eggs ended up dark black.

Once the fire was out officially, the eggs in back began to shake and crack. "Raven, you did it. Those lighter eggs are catching," gasped Apple.

"I want the cutest one!" squealed Poppy.

"This is magical," breathed Holly.

One by one, the eggs cracked further and tiny heads rose from the top, revealing colorful, scaly, big-eyed faces. And before they knew it, the younglings were completely hatching from the shells, all of them chirping loudly. After snuggling against their mother, they started towards the girls curiously.

"Oh my fairy godmother, this is hexciting!" giggled Poppy, picking up a light purple dragon. "This one's mine!"

"So cute," agreed Apple, crouching down and reaching out for a white and golden dragon. It ran straight into her arms and began licking her face. A white and yellow dragon ran over to Daring, licking him away. Dragon younglings were literally everywhere, bouncing off walls and wrestling with each other. Nevermore, who was apparently excited for this moment, began playing with the newborns.

As the girls were having fun with their new dragons, dark magic erupted out of the darker eggs, startling the girls. Identical black dragons with ruby-red eyes emerged from them, breathing fire at one another.

"This is bad. They got too hot," said Holly cautiously, "that can make them turn—"

"Evil! Raven, are you trying to make evil dragons?" gasped Apple, trying hard not to sound thrilled. Legend tried to nourish the evil dragons, but they just growled and hissed at her

Raven frowned. "What have I done?" she asked quietly. Just then, the doors swung open and students swarmed into the stables, all of them oohing and aahing over the dragons. And of course, Blondie Lockes were among them.

"This is Blondie Lockes reporting live from the dragon stables at Ever After High, where dragons once again roam the hallowed halls," she reported as Dexter pointed his Mirrorpad at Holly, who was feeding the baby dragons vegetables. "It would seem that the students of Ever After would be eager to adopt these pesky pets." She gestured towards Darling, who was offering a teddy bear to a pale blue dragon. In response, it breathed white mist at her, freezing her hand in a block of ice. "Though, the trend seems to be that a dragon chooses you."

A baby dragon bounced up into Maddie's arms and breathed its magic on her hair, turning it into cotton candy. "Ooh, cotton candy! Mm, yum-di-dum!" giggled Maddie.

While everyone was having fun with the dragons, Apple proceeded over to one of the hay-filled stalls where the evil dragon dwelled. "Hi there," she cooed gently as they growled at her, "don't worry, I won't hurt you." One of the black dragons breathed purple fire at her, but Apple ducked just in time. "Uh, never mind," she said, hurrying away. Those dragons were totally bad news.

"Hey, Raven? Mind if I take Nevermore out for a spin?" Mira asked Raven anxiously, bouncing on the tips of her toes. "I bet she's wicked fast in the sky."

Raven looked hesitate but eventually smiled. "Sure, why not? That'd be a good experience for Nevermore." Apple watched as the two girls exited the stable with Nevermore. Raven was getting awfully close to Mira, which was a good thing. Hopefully. She just hoped that things went according to plan. Or else Apple and her happily ever after were screwed.

* * *

"Who will be the next champion of dragon sport? Only time will tell," chuckled Blondie Locke's voice.

At the mention of dragon sport, Snow raised her gaze towards her Mirrorpad. She was in her home castle completing some paperwork. Well, had been. Onscreen, Raven Queen was standing outside the dragon stables, watching someone ride a purple dragon around the stable. The camera zoomed in on the rider, shocking Snow stiff. "Woohoo! Raven, Nevermore is a natural," hooted the girl on dragonback

No. It couldn't be. Snow paused the Mirrorcast, focusing her eyes on the girl. "Well, what do you know," she said icily, "why, you wicked old thing! Welcome back," she said coldly. She rose from her seat. "Summon the architects!" she ordered her dwarf butlers by the door, "I've just had the fairest idea of all! This should get Apple back on top, and freshen my pure-as-snow image, too!"

She smirked lightly. Her storybook enemy thought she could get the best of her, but little did she know that Snow White was _always_ on top.

* * *

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest little thing?" giggled Apple softly, cuddling with the white-and-dragon that had warmed up to her earlier and whom Apple had just named Braebyrn. The dragon hummed playfully and rubbed against Apple's chin. It was late evening and all the other students had left for dinner, leaving the baby dragons to get some rest. Since Apple wasn't hungry, she decided to stay in one of the hay-filled stalls and play with her dragon.

"Poppy….I have something to tell you," said Holly's sudden voice, startling Apple. Wait. The O'Hairs were still here? Apple held her breath, not wanting to reveal her position to the twin sisters.

"What is it, Holly? Is something wrong?" Poppy's voice was full of concern.

"It's…about Sparrow," sighed Holly.

There was a moment of silence. "What about him?" Poppy finally asked.

"Well…he's…been flirting with me," admitted Holly lowly, "he wrote a romantic melody about me and everything. Trust me, I don't have any romantic feelings for him whatsoever. But I…I was just afraid to tell you earlier because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Poppy was silent. "Are-are you sure?" she stammered. Apple could hear Holly nodding. "Okay. I guess I'll have to talk to him later," said Poppy sadly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Sparrow's probably just joking," insisted Holly. "Everything will be okay, trust me."

Apple knew they were embracing each other now. "Thanks for being honest with me, Holly," went Poppy's voice gratefully.

"That's always the way to go. Besides, you're my sister. I look out for you, remember?"

Apple bit her lip and squeezed her dragon a little tighter. Honesty. That w _as_ the best way to go. These past few months, Apple had been living a lie. Keeping Daphne Ann in the shadows like a dirty secret. Perhaps…perhaps the world needed to know about her baby. Maybe the world needed to know that Apple White wasn't perfect.

After kissing her dragon goodnight, Apple crept out of the dragon stables. Her mind raced as she made her way back to the dorms. Maybe she needed to be honest. She took out her Mirrorpad and sat down on her bed. After dialing her mother's number, she took a nervous deep breath.

"Apple, dear. There's my little princess!" exclaimed Snow when she appeared onscreen. She was in the back of a moving hybrid coach.

"Once upon a hi, Mom." Apple managed a weak smile. "I see you're busy, so I'll make this quick. I was wondering about Snowflake—"

"Don't worry, Apple pie. I just checked up on her. She and your grandmother are doing fine," interrupted Snow, looking down at her Mirrorphone. "Her hair's really coming in—"

"Mom, why can't I tell everyone about her?" blurted Apple, tears welling in her eyes.

Snow looked taken aback. "Absolutely not," she said sternly, a cold expression. "You know that would ruin our family's reputation, which shouldn't have to suffer for your own mistakes. Do I make myself clear?"

A few fat tears rolled down Apple's face. "B-but she can't stay a secret forever after!"

"Apple, I'm fairy busy right now. We'll discuss this later," said Snow thinly.

And with that, the call ended and the screen faded black.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Whoa. Someone REALLY doesn't like Apple or Snow. I can see why, but they're just people, like the rest of us. We all have our flaws. They're what make us human. And I kind of don't understand. Snow White in the trilogy by Shannon Hale was so sweet and innocent. So why did Mattel make her cartoon counterpart…uhh…..**

 **Man, time really does fly. I've nearly had this story for a year. Felt just like yesterday. Happy New Year, everyone! May 2017 bring just as much light as opportunity as this year, 2016.**

 **Some people ship Apple and Alistair. Should I explore that ship….?**

 **By the way, I don't think I've ever told you guys who my most disliked character is. I'll do it next chapter. Who do you guys think it is? By the way, credit to Stacia Deutsch. I used parts of her junior novel.**

* * *

Apple sat down in-between Mira and Raven. All around them, the charmitorium was buzzing with gossip and curiosity. No one expected to be summoned to a school assembly in the middle of the day like this. And usually, during school assemblies, Apple would sit up in the box seats with her friends, but today she chose to stay with Mira and Raven just in case something didn't go fairest.

"What's with the sudden assembly?" scowled Mira with an eye roll.

"Hm-mm." Raven shrugged. "It's top secret," she said calmly, "no one knows."

"I heard there's a special guest," spoke up Blondie from her seat behind Apple.

"Must be important," commented Apple in a whisper as Headmaster Grimm took the stage.

"It is my honor to welcome back our most successful graduate," he announced proudly, "our beloved queen, Snow White!" Apple's mouth dropped open as her classmates cheered wildly. Her mom was _here_? But _why_? What exactly what she up to now?

"Oh, please," growled Mira, unimpressed as Snow White rose up through a trap door onto the stage.

Snow outstretched a finger and a blue bird perched itself on it. "A little bird told me that dragons have returned to my beloved alma mater," she said in her cheery, sweet voice. Apple felt her skin crawled. She used her voice every time she aimed to impress or make herself appear gentle. "So it's time we restored the good old ways. Today, the dragon games are reinstated at Ever After High!" she announced.

Everyone except Mira and Apple cheered, Mira out of bitter hate and Apple out of confusion. Something was not right here. Snow didn't do anything unless it benefitted her in some way. What was she hoping to gain?

"The dragon games are tough, yet elegant. And I want my Ever After riders dressed accordingly," went on Snow as Ashlynn and Lizzie walked out from behind the curtain onto the stage. "I've hired the creative team of Lizzie Hearts and Ashlynn Ella to design all-new dragon wear."

And on cue, Holly and Poppy sauntered out for everyone to see Ashlynn's and Lizzie's newest fashions. Holly's auburn hair was tied in two low ponytails in bunches, and she sported a sleeveless red shimmery top with bright purple tights with the same gold embellishments her red translucent mesh attachment had. Her knee-high boots were golden with pink holly accents. As accessories, she had on a golden tiara along with a matching arm cuff, wrist cuff, and belt. Poppy wore a full-black dress along with a translucent purple bubble skirt with braid-and-scissors embroidery. Alongside that, Poppy sported silver shoulder plates, purple tights with multicolored stripes, and heeled silver boots with black lace. Around her head was chain headpiece that matched her chocker necklace, belt, and arm cuff.

"These looks are lightweight, flexible, and fashion-forward," explained Lizzie as the girls modeled hers and Ashlynn's work.

"Not to mention fireproof, ice-proof, and explosion resistant," added Ashlynn, looking very excited.

To demonstrate, Holly's baby dragon, Prince of Scales flew up onto the stage and breathed a puff of fire at Holly. However, the girl held up her arm for protection, and her wrist cuff absorbed it the attack. Poppy's dragon showed up next and blew its icy breath at Poppy. Poppy held up her arm as well, and her arm cuff took the hit, but the ice dispersed instantly. The crowd oohed and aahed.

"Adorable!" gushed Snow, her voice dripping with innocence. "Now, I can't very well bring back dragon riding in an old dilapidated arena," she said, gesturing toward the giant screen behind her. It was playing a slideshow of pictures of the old dragon games arena behind the school. "However, if you'll all follow me outside…"

Apple's mother stepped down off the stage and proceeded for the exit, her grand red cape trailing on the floor behind her, Whispering amongst one another, all of the students rose and followed after her in an orderly fashion.

"Why is that harpy here?" Mira was muttering to herself, "she's up to something. Could it be….?"

"Mira, please don't do anything rash," Apple whispered to her lowly, "don't pay attention to my mom. She's just trying to boost her image again. You didn't escape from the Mirror Realm to deal with her, remember? You came to turn Raven evil."

"You mean _you_ released me to make Raven evil," countered Mira in a sharp, barely audible whisper.

Apple's heart did a somersault in her chest, but she didn't say anything more. Just like her storybook enemy, Mira was definitely plotting something. Apple just prayed she wouldn't reveal herself and the truth about her escape to the rest of the world.

Apple startled when someone from behind bumped into her, their hand brushing against her rump. "Oops. My bad," went Sparrow's mischievous voice. Apple didn't dare turn around. Though no one seemed to notice his act of indecency, Apple didn't want to give him attention. That would just lead him to provoke her even more.

"Hey, White. Why's your mom here? You aren't planning anything are you?" went another voice from behind, this time belonging to Duchess. Apple didn't say anything to her either. She was too nervous. Too uncertain. Things were beginning to unfold, and Apple had no idea what to do. Nevertheless, she kept her chin high as Snow led the students into the dragon arena. It looked completely different than what it did yesterday. Now, it was shiny and brand new. "Welcome to the new Ever After High dragon center!" announced Snow, outstretching her arms toward the building. She then commenced inside it, everyone not far behind.

As Snow climbed the stairs onto the center stage on the field, the students applauded her. From the platform, Snow glowed in the sunlight. Her skin was radiate, her eyes were glowing, and the birds were chirping songs of praise. In everyone else's eyes, she was perfect. But to Apple and the Evil Queen, she was someone completely different. Apple glanced over at Raven, who was standing a few feet away with her friends. Raven's eyes were glued on Snow, her eyes full of unknown emoticon. This was her first time seeing Snow since the Good Queen told them the truth about their family.

"Hold your applause, please," prompted Snow humbly, "I must admit, this was not my idea. My daughter Apple thought bringing back dragon games would unite everyone with school spirit!"

Apple wanted to throw up.

Her fellow students applauded and whistled for her as Snow gestured for Apple to join her up on the stage. Her legs shaking like jelly, Apple forced a smile and ascended the stairs toward her mother. "Wow, Mom, why didn't you tell me about all this?" whispered Apple blandly through her smile as she and her mother waved at their fans. "Why did you say it was my idea when it wasn't?" Her eyes focused on Duchess, who was glaring fire and brimstone at her. Oh, boy. And standing in front of her was Mira, who was sending an even more powerful glare at oblivious Snow.

This didn't make ANY sense. Snow could've taken credit for her own work. She could've made herself look even more "perfect than she already was", so why let Apple take the glory? There must've been more to this. No way Snow would do something that didn't benefit her. She must've had something else planned. Something that would refresh her image as well. But what was her master plan?

And, of course, Snow mistook Apple's confusion for gratitude. "Oh, you're welcome, my little Apple dumpling," she said, blowing a kiss at some of the students.

"But Mom, it's a lie!" Apple was puzzled. Snow had always taught her that lying was wrong, so why was she doing it now?

"We discussed this," reminded Snow, getting her sweet smile for the crowd. "Sometimes you've gotta pull out all the stops and use your resources to get your fairytale back on track."

A fairytale Apple didn't even have. A fairytale that now belonged to Duchess. But Apple didn't say this. Instead, she sighed. "Mira was right. We _are_ different."

Snow's ears perked at Mira's mention. "Who?"

Apple nearly fainted when Mira pushed through the crowd. "ME!" she exclaimed rudely, approaching the staircase with her hands on her hips.

"Ooh!" gasped some of the students, shocked that someone would dare speak out like that. But then again, this wasn't just any somebody.

Apple was sending Mira pleading looks, but the girl didn't acknowledge them. "Miss Shards! Mind your manners," scolded Milton Grimm, who was standing beside his younger brother.

"'Mira Shards'," repeated Snow with a chuckle, "oh, very clever. Rumor has it you're an excellent dragon rider, for the new kid on the block."

Oh hex, oh hex, oh hex. Apple's mother KNEW.

"The rumor's true," countered Mira, cocking a hip.

"Only, you're not a student," giggled Snow, making Apple gasp. "You might have been once, back when we were in school."

Mira made a hideous face at Snow. "I'd know that arched brow anywhere."

Apple gulped and tugged on her collar nervously. _Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please don't._

Mira must've known what time it was because she scowled, "I just wanted to be closer to my daughter! You can understand _that_."

Raven gasped. " _Daughter_?" she practically yelled.

"And to be young again? Maybe," giggled Snow. All of the other students and the headmasters looked equally confused, while horror was stretching across Raven's face.

"You'd have done it too if you could. So I suppose now you're gonna send me back to that awful mirror prison?" spat Mira, gritting her teeth.

" _MOM_?" yelled Raven, causing everyone to gasp.

Mira turned to face the crowd, specifically Raven. "Sorry, birdie," she smirked. Apple's mouth dropped open at what happened next. Mira spun around in a whirlwind of purple smoke, morphing back into her usual self. "Guilty as charged," she announced.

"It can't be!" blurted Milton Grimm, struggling for words. "The Evil Queen?" Instantly, the students began to panic.

"It's the Evil Queen!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Whoa, she looks _wicked_."

"I thought she was _dead!_ "

Everyone started to get unruly, all of them trying to get away from the Evil Queen.

"Calm down, everyone," ordered Snow in a strong but soft queenly voice, "do not fear—I will ensure all of your safety. The Evil Queen will not lay a finger on you. That is a promise. I have the situation under control."

 _For now_ , thought Apple. It was a miracle she was standing at this point. She just wanted to break down on her knees, scream, pull out her hair—this was a disaster! The Evil Queen wasn't supposed to be discovered! No one was supposed to know she was alive! It would ruin everything!

Though mostly everyone had calmed down thanks to Snow's reassurance, a lot of students were still trembling—some were even crying. It was obvious everyone was still on edge and equally frightened—Ramona got in front of her sister and growled defensively, the O'Hair Sisters held hands, Hunter pulled Ashlynn close to him, Daring stood in front of his siblings (though Darling rolled her eyes, she didn't protest). The only ones who didn't seem afraid were Faybelle, Raven, and Blondie, who was filming the whole thing with her Mirrorpad. She was apparently too excited about this breaking story to be fearful for her life.

The Evil Queen lightly softly. "Yes, the thing about that whole 'dead Evil Queen' fabrication. Your 'beloved' headmaster did not actually kill me—no, he just got lucky enough to imprison me a mirror. But, as you all can see, I am free." She outstretched her hands in a _behold-the-glorious-Evil-Queen_ manner.

Raven pushed through the crowd, standing in between her mother and her classmates. Her hands were crackling with power and outstretched in a protective gesture. "Stand back, Mother," she growled in a hostile manner. She pointed at the Evil Queen warningly. "I don't know how you escaped your prison, but I will not let you hurt anyone!"

The Evil Queen reached out and grasped, Raven's hands, giving them a squeeze "Raven. I love that you're willing to fight with your magic powers, but you judge me too harshly. I don't wish harm." She transformed into Mira for a split second, and then changed back. "While I was Mira, I got to know your friends. And I think of them as _our_ friends."

Raven pulled away. "Nice try, Mom. But I know your tricks," she growled coldly.

Though Apple was frightened as heck, part of her was disappointed. Why wasn't Raven happy to see her own mother?

The Evil Queen chuckled. "No tricks. It is not so hard to change." With a flick of her wrist, she transformed Professor Rumpelstiltskin, who had been standing with the rest of the faculty, into a frog. "See? He just changed."

Hopper Croakington caught froggy Rumpelstiltskin in midair. "Welcome to my world," he said lowly. However, Brushfire, who was in the arms of her owner Poppy, snapped at Rumpelstiltskin, causing him to jump out of Hopper's hands and land beside another frog.

"But I promise, I am reformed. I only escaped to see my child again after all these years," announced the Evil Queen a little too calmly. She turned herself in Snow's direction and bowed her head, holding up her wrists as if waiting to be cuffed. "Snow White, I surrender to Your Queen's justice!" she declared. Everyone gasped. Two of Snow's bodyguards moved to apprehend the Evil Queen, but Snow stopped them with a shake of her hand. Seeing she was excused, the Evil Queen rose. "I will miss all of this when I return to my mirror prison." The Evil Queen pretended to just notice the dragon games gear. "And now you have dragons. Why, what fun we _could_ have had together."

Raven scoffed. "No more games, Mother. No one's falling for your deceit."

Apple gulped. She knew exactly how her mother was. She could be manipulated easily _if_ you pulled the right strings. And considering she and the Evil Queen had been feuding most of their lives, the Evil Queen knew Snow's weaknesses better than Apple did.

"You remember, Snow," purred the Evil Queen, ignoring Raven.

Apple wanted to protest. She wanted to warn her mother. But she knew that if she displeased the Evil Queen even _once,_ it'd be all over. She'd tell the world who exactly freed her from her prison, and then Apple's reputation would be ruined. Then, everyone would hate her for real.

"We did have an epic rivalry, you versus me - it hexcited the whole school!" Snow giggled at the memories. There was a competitive gleam in her eyes. She reached a hand out toward the Evil Queen. "You against me, on our dragons. It hexcited the whole school, the whole realm…" Oh no. Snow was getting played. And Apple had no choice but to watch helplessly.

"And united it," finished the Evil Queen. She jumped off the podium she had been standing on, landing firmly on the grass. She looked around, taking in the arena. "the love of the sport," she said passionately, "dragon games were the only thing that kept my mind off ruling the world." She suddenly lit up. "Say, I could coach a team. Oh, if I wasn't sent back into the mirror. What do you say, Snow White? Feel up to a match? Or is the fairest of them all afraid of a little competition?" coaxed the Evil Queen sweetly.

There was a moment of silence as Snow thought. "If I recall correctly, the crowd was cheering for _me_ " she pointed out proudly, "okay. You're on." Everyone gasped at her remark. "You won't snow what hit you," insisted Snow. "I hereby grant the Evil Queen a temporary pardon." She looked down at her dwarf bodyguards. "Have the paperwork drawn up, AESOP," she ordered him.

SERIOUSLY?!

Raven gasped like she couldn't believe her ears. " _What?!"_ She stepped forward as her mother ascended the stairs to join Apple and Snow White. "With all due respect, Your Highness, how can you trust my mom not to be evil when she just used dark magic on one of the teachers?"

"Okay, okay. I'm changing him back." The Evil Queen sent a whirl of dark magic at one of the frogs on the ground and it changed into Rumpelstiltskin. However, he looked more sickly and pale than usual. And he caught a fly with his tongue. "There. You happy?"

"Happy? I'll be _happy_ when you do something good that's not part of some bargain," snapped Raven. "Find me when you do." And with that, Raven turned her back to them and stormed away. Darling Charming glared at the Evil Queen before rushing after her. Apple was about to after the, but her mother held her back.

"Honestly, Raven? For a girl rejecting her dark side, you really do need to learn to lighten up," the Evil Queen shouted after her daughter.

"Oh, I'm sure your daughter will come around. Evil is relative, after all," Snow assured the Evil Queen." And with that, Snow took her enemy's hand and raised their joined fists in the air triumphantly. "We two queens will be your coaches! It will take many months of hard training for these young dragons to be large enough for full-contact play, but we must begin practice immediately. Tomorrow, we will choose our captains and teams! Let us begin a new era of dragon games!" she declared. Her declaration must've distracted the students from the Evil Queen, because they all started to cheer. And speaking of the Evil Queen, the woman was smiling wickedly to herself.

After finish her declaration, Snow leaned over to one of her bodyguard dwarves standing behind one of the dragon sculptures. "Get my merchandising team working on this," she whispered to him.

Apple gulped as the crowds started to disband. She watched as the Evil Queen zapped a frog with a Russian-style hat—the real Rumpelstiltskin—and levitated him into her pocket while no one was looking. She smiled evilly to herself for a moment. She was definitely up to something.

* * *

"Hey! White!"

Duchess's aggressive voice made Apple look up. The excitement was over and the students and faculty were leaving the dragon center for the day. Both Snow White and the Evil Queen had disappeared, giving Apple a chance to finally think.

"I _knew_ you were up to something!" barked Duchess, towering over Apple. "I just _knew_ it! What are you up to? Are you trying to win back your story?" She laughed lightly yet coldly. "Nice try, but there's no way in hex I'm giving up that easily. Not even Snow White herself can change my mind."

Apple bit her lip. "Just leave me alone, Duchess," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't feel like talking," she said as they exited the arena. Duchess was about to say something rude, but paused when the royal pumpkin stretch carriage pulled up and halted to a stop in front of them.

The window in the backseat rolled down, revealing Snow's face. "Come, Apple my dear. I'll give you a ride up to school," she called to her.

"Coming! Bye, Duchess." And not looking back at the swan princess, Apple hurried over and climbed in beside her mother. "A pardon, Mom? _Why_?" she blurted as the coach took off.

Snow, who was gazing into a hand mirror, just laughed softly. "Don't fret, applesauce! I have a secret weapon, behold the booking glass!" She held up the gold-framed hand mirror. "Why would anyone allow evil to roam free? That is, without a backup plan. This has magic that can return the Evil Queen to prison forever after! All I have to do is input the sequence code and say the command words. Capture walnuts!" After pressing one of the rubies under the glass, she held out the mirror toward the table of refreshments in front of them. Instantly, a beam of light emerged from the mirror's glass and scanned the bowl of walnuts. And just like that, the bowl and the walnuts were gone.

"Walnuts captured," said the booking glass in a monotone.

"Fairy good, Mirrie. Technology is so hexciting these days," chuckled Snow, She grinned at Apple. "So…if the Evil Queen is truly reformed—which is highly unlikely—my pardon makes me look just and pure."

"And what if she's still evil?"

"I'll just use Mirrie to recapture her." Snow raised the mirror and looked at herself in the glass. "I'll be a heroine. More glory for me. It's a win-win, Apple strudel.

Apple stared at it as her mother turned her attention to her Mirrorphone. Was this a miracle or a curse? This mirror could fix Apple's mistake and send the Evil Queen back to the Mirror Realm forever after. But that would mean the Evil Queen wouldn't be able to hold up her end of the bargain. She wouldn't be able to help Apple get her happily ever after.

Apple bit her tongue. She had to help the Evil Queen if she wanted her story and happily ever after. And that meant getting rid of the booking glass for good.

* * *

"Raven!"

Raven turned to see Ashlynn waving at her. "What's up?" asked Raven blandly, walking over. The strawberry blond was writing her name on the dragon games sign-up sheet on the wall. There weren't a lot of names listed on the parchment—everyone was probably scared to compete with the Evil Queen in action. And Raven didn't blame them.

"Aren't you going to sign up for the games tomorrow?" wondered Ashlynn, tilting her head.

"Uh, no! My mother is up to something, Ashlynn! I can't believe that this isn't part of some evil plan. I just don't want to get involved." Raven shook her head. She knew her mother all too well. She was aiming for something else.

And to be honest, Raven was more than upset with her mom right now. She had been Mira all along! She deceived everyone, especially Apple! As part of the welcoming committee, Apple had made it her business to help "the new girl". She took to Mira like glue! She saw the two of them as friends. And the Evil Queen had only taken advantage of Apple's goodness. Raven couldn't excuse that! And speaking of Apple, the blond was trudging toward them, looking down at the floor.

"Apple! Apple, I'm so sorry," blurted Raven the second her friend forever after was in earshot. Apple looked up, startled. "My mom…Mira…I-I'm sorry," stammered Raven, ashamed. She should've known better. "I let my mother take advantage of you."

Apple gave a smile that looked forced. "Oh…uh…it's okay," she said, not looking Raven in the eye. She was probably ashamed herself. She probably felt guilty for taking part in the Evil Queen's game.

"Hey, Apple. Wanna sign up for dragon sport?" spoke up Ashlynn, offering Apple the quill.

Apple shrugged, but accepted it. "I guess," she said lowly, scribbling her name under Ashlynn's. She glanced at Raven. "Are you playing?"

Raven shook her head. Apple might've been up for the games because her mother had a soft spot for them, but not Raven. "I think I've played into my mom's hands enough," she replied thinly.

Apple looked a little disappointed. "Oh. O-okay. But if you change your mind—"

"That's okay. I'm good," assured Raven.

They heard a quiet smirk from somewhere, and then Faybelle flitted off down the hall. No one paid her any attention. "Well, I'll hope you watch and cheer me on," smiled Apple weakly.

Raven smiled as well. "I'll see. I hope you and your mom win."

"Yeah. Me too," whispered Apple. And with that, she proceeded down the hall, trembling.

"She feels guilty," said Ashlynn softly as the two watched Apple disappear around the corner. "She thinks that this is her fault."

Raven nodded. "I know. I don't know _how_ my mother managed to free herself, but Apple shouldn't beat herself up about falling for the whole Mira Shards act. She didn't know. No one did."

"Well, you know how Apple is," chuckled Ashlynn, "give her time alone. She'll pull through."

Raven sure hopped so. She didn't like seeing her friend so down like this. Especially over something that wasn't in her control.

* * *

Briar burst into her dorm room, breathing heavily. Not paying any attention to her aching feet, the girl got on her knees and felt under her bed. She calmed down a little bit when she felt the Storybook of Legend's hard, jewel-encrusted cover.

The Evil Queen was back at Ever After High. She knew where the Storybook of Legends was.

Briar pressed the book against her chest. The Evil Queen wasn't allowed in the dorms or the main building. She wouldn't be able to get to the book. And then after the dragon games were done, she'd return to the Mirror Realm, where she had apparently been this whole time while everyone thought she was dead.

The Evil Queen was evil. She wanted to take over everyone's stories. And with the Storybook of Legends—the _real_ one—she'd be able to do just that.

But she wouldn't come looking for the book. She'd get in trouble.

No, the storybook was safe. Briar would keep it in her dorm room for now. And if things started to get tricky, she'd simple hide it someplace else. Easy as pie, right?

* * *

Everything was going according to plan.

The Evil Queen was more than pleased. That Snow White was a fool. The Evil Queen could play her anyway she pleased.

The dragon games announcement was over and the Evil Queen had decided to remain in the gorgeous office center inside the arena. Its interior was like a fancy skybox; glass windows faced the field far below. Golden balls sat on racks against the wall, whiteboards for the coaches showed _x_ 's and _o_ 's in complicated dragon games play patterns, shelves were heavy with old trophies of various shapes and heights, and along the walls were faded pictures showing team photos of the past. Outside, there were large columns supporting a viewing balcony.

This was the perfect place for the Evil Queen to reside. She needed to stay out of sight. For now. Snow might've been pathetic, but she could be as tricky as the Evil Queen. If she did even one thing wrong, Snow would somehow zap her back into the Mirror Realm. She couldn't go back there. Not after nine long years of imprisonment. After arranging her desk to have a full view of the arena, the evil queen set a large glass jar on the shelf. It contained froggy Rumpelstiltskin—the frog she'd reverted earlier hadn't been him. On another shelf was a small, stylized terrarium that held other creatures: newts, salamanders, spiders, snails. Everything the Evil Queen needed to get her next plan started.

She was seated at her desk when someone then knocked on the door. "Enter _if_ you dare," warned the Evil Queen, raising her voice slightly. The door swung open, sunlight pouring into the room. The queen was then greeted by the familiar, light sound of flitting wings. And in flew a fairy with crystalline with platinum locks.

"Faybelle Thorn," announced the Evil Queen, recalling her experiences with the dark fairy back when she was infiltrating the school as Mira Shards. She rose from her seat. "To what do I owe a visit from the Dark Fairy's daughter?" asked the Evil Queen, observing Faybelle. She looked just like that pitiful excuse for an evil ruler. True, the Evil Queen and the Dark Fairy had been friends back in high school, but things changed after graduation day.

Faybelle startled at the queen's presence, but fluttered forward. "Oh my godmother! You're such a legend! It's, like, an honor to be in your evil presence!" she praised with a mixture of genuine hero worship and fawning.

"Oh, but haven't you heard? I've changed," the Evil Queen assured her.

Faybelle rolled her eyes, studying the queen's face. " _Riiight_. Anyway, a girl can learn something from someone as smart, intelligent, powerful, beautiful—"

"What do you really want? The _truth_ ," snapped the queen, gazing down upon Faybelle hardly. Usually, she loved it when people sung her praises, but she just wasn't in the mood for flattery. She simply outstretching a finger, she directed a spell at Faybelle's face. Her magic dissolved into the dark fairy's lips.

"I want to be recognized as a villain, but no one pays attention to me!" she blurted, overcome by the queen's truth spell. "I wanna be like you!" exclaimed Faybelle pleadingly, "make me your dragonriding captain because I was listening to Raven and she said that there's no way she's gonna be on your team."

"My Raven said that?" Pity tugged at the Evil Queen's black heart. She and Raven had been apart for nine years! Didn't she want to spend time with her mother after all that time?

"I would do anything. _Anything_ to be like you," said Faybelle yearningly, her eyes glowing. Seeing she was speaking the truth, the Evil Queen waved her hand, snapping Faybelle out of her influence.

"Anything? Hmm, okay. You may be of use to me," decided the Evil Queen after a moment of thought. She strolled over to the shelf of critters. She tapped on the jar containing Frog Rumpelstiltskin, tipping the lid to allow his croaks to bust out. "There are many teachers here who do not trust me," she said, turning back to Faybelle. "Let me share a bit of my dark magic with you." She conjured a dark magic purse of which Faybelle caught. "Here's what I need you to do," said the Evil Queen, leaning down to whisper in Faybelle's ear.

Apple and Snow White weren't the only ones she could manipulate. Maybe it was time to play a new pawn…

* * *

Apple sighed, glancing over at the picture of her and Raven. It was nighttime and Apple was seated at her vanity, getting ready for bed while worrying about what she was going to do about the whole Evil Queen/Dragon Games thing. Things were a disaster. Her phone started to chime and Sparrow's number appeared on the caller ID. Apple declined the call. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. "Oh, Sparrow. What have I done?" she whispered, brushing her hair gently.

She heard the door creaking open behind her. It was probably Raven coming back from the dragon stables. "Hey, roomie. You're out late," said Apple, turning around in her chair. She gasped when she saw the Evil Queen step out of the shadows. "Oh. It's you," she said, swallowing her fear. What was she doing here? She wasn't allowed in the school.

"Hello Apple dear." The Evil Queen smiled wickedly.

"What…what do you want?" asked Apple shakily.

"Why, to see you of course," replied the Evil Queen gently. She approached Apple, taking her hairbrush and turning her head toward her vanity mirror.

"I-I mean what do you want for Raven?" asked Apple as the Evil Queen started to brush Apple's locks. "Your plan to get her on your side—it's not working. How will I get my—"

"Your happily ever after. Yes my dear, I haven't forgotten you," interrupted the Evil Queen, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

Apple bit her tongue. "There's another problem. Duchess Swan, one of my classmates, knows one of my biggest secrets and is threatening to expose me if I don't give her my story. I don't know what to do about her—"

"Do not fear, Apple cheeks. I will take care of her," assured the Evil Queen.

"Puh-please don't do anything too hextreme," she begged lowly, "Duchess isn't a bad person. She's just—"

"Jealous? Yes, I know that much. But as you wish, I will not do anything severe."

That was a relief. But there was another manner. "Also, my mom has the booking glass," confessed Apple with a sigh, "and she's just looking for an excuse to use it."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we? But first, Raven must become a dragon rider," was the Evil Queen's reply.

"But the dragons are too young to ride," pointed out Apple, recalling how small all the baby dragons were.

"Not for long, my dear. It will give her a thirst for competition. The joy of defeating others is a key step on the path to evil."

"But…haven't I done enough?" stammered Apple tiredly. After all, the Evil Queen technically in Apple's debt since she was the one who freed her in the first place.

"Hardly," scoffed the Evil Queen, setting the hairbrush down. She leaned down in Apple's face, staring at her with cold eyes. "You have just begun to serve me. If anyone learned it was Apple White who freed me—why, you can kiss your Prince Charming and happily ever after _goodbye_."

Apple's bottom lip began to quiver and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about pretty little head," cooed the Evil Queen with mock sweetness, petting Apple on the head. "I'll take care of things just as you want. For now, just sit back and let the magic unfold."

And with that, she turned her back to Apple and exited the dorm room.

And the second Apple heard the door close, she burst into tears.

* * *

Kids these days. So impatient. Didn't that girl know evil scheming took time? Luckily for her, no one was faster and quicker at planning than the Evil Queen.

The queen of evil proceeded across the grass, her dark skirts trailing behind her. She had a busy night ahead of her, much to the Evil Queen's delight. Complicated plans were always the evilest. Besides, the Evil Queen was a natural-born strategist. The more factors she put into play, the more pleasure she got out of things.

At least the Evil Queen came upon the dragon stables, where her daughter and Nevermore were no doubt staying for the night. It was time to get to work.

The Evil Queen opened a palm and started to chant a new spell, "With this spell, secrecy shall I keep, and hereby sentence you to temporary sleep." Her dark, eerie pink magic leaked from her hand and traveled over to the dragon stables. It spilt through the windows, intoxicating the entire space. Chuckling to herself wickedly, the Evil Queen proceeded into the stables to find a few of the students and their dragons passed out on the floor.

"There you are, my little Raven," said the queen in a whisper as she menacingly approached her daughter, who was sleeping beside her dog-sized dragon on a pile of hay. She flashed an evil smile. This was just too easy. The woman bent down and gently snatched Nevermore out of Raven's arms. The dragon was snoozing so heavily, she didn't even flinch. The spell had worked perfectly, just as the Evil Queen anticipated. The Evil Queen was just about to take her leave, but paused to look at Raven once more.

She was snoring peacefully, her cascade of black hair falling into her face. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. Seeing Raven like this reminded the Evil Queen of earlier times when Raven was all but a small baby. Even back then, she had been sweet and lively. But eventually, Raven would turn to the dark side and make her mother proud.

"Sweet dreams, dearest daughter," whispered the Evil Queen, blowing her daughter a kiss before exiting the stables.

Her next destination was the dragon center. There, she teleported herself up onto the balcony of the tallest tower above the arena. Using her magic, she bound Nevermore with a magical chain. These chains were enhanced with the same magic as Nevermore, meaning if Nevermore tried to free herself by changing size, the chains would also alter its size to keep Nevermore bonded.

The Evil Queen smiled devilishly. Another part of her plan completed. And now, it was time for her to deal with this Duchess Swan girl. Though she was only using Apple for her own evil schemes, the Evil Queen had to keep herself in the little brat's favor so the rest of the plan would commence nicely.

Besides, the Evil Queen would _never_ overlook an opportunity to conjure a good hex.

* * *

Duchess couldn't sleep.

She turned over onto her side, her mind racing. What was Apple White aiming at? Was she trying to steal her story away from Duchess? No, that couldn't be it. Duchess could expose Apple at any given time, and the pesky blond knew it. There was no way she was _that_ stupid—stupid enough to defy Duchess.

The swan princess sat up, sighing. The other half of the dorm room was empty since Lizzie was spending the night in that filthy dragon stable. Duchess was thankful for that, honestly. The last thing she needed was that dumb Wonderlandian blabbing about teacups or something. She didn't need that kind of distraction. Not when she had more important things to deal with.

"I sense doubt," said an eerie voice suddenly, "something's troubling you." Duchess startled as the Evil Queen emerged out of the shadows on Lizzie's side of the room. "Hello, Duchess Swan," she smirked, slowing coming forward.

Indescribable fear overtook Duchess and she found herself trembling madly. The _Evil Queen_ was in _her bedroom._ She was in the presence of the wicked person in history! Duchess wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. She was too frightened.

"Daughter of the Odette the Swan Queen, right?" The Evil Queen observed her nails, not looking impressed. Usually, Duchess would have snapped about someone criticizing her birth story, but she knew better. You _never_ raised your voice at an evil queen. "I remember her. Always the quiet one, quite the opposite of you. I'll admit, I did pity her for a while. Being such a weak being, she had no control over the curse that even more pitiful wizard put on her—honestly, he had _no_ taste in hexes. I would've gotten creative. I would've chosen a curse far worse than a transformation spell."

Mira had thrown the exact insult at Duchess not long ago. But back then, no one had known Mira and the Evil Queen were the same person. However, Duchess had been oblivious to that detail and defiantly spat back. Had she insulted the Evil Queen? Was she here now to teach Duchess a lesson?

"You're not like your mother," went on the Evil Queen, fixing her intense gaze on Duchess.

 _I'm exactly like my mother_ , thought Duchess. She wanted to protest. She wanted to defend herself. But she was too terrified.

"You're far more ambitious," continued the Evil Queen, taking another step closer. "You _want_ a happily ever after and you'll do anything to get it, even if you have to use and hurt others. If those are the making of a truly evil being—"

"I'm not evil!" Duchess accidently blurted.

The Evil Queen arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, if I can recall, when I was roaming these halls as 'Mira Shards', _you w_ ere the main one provoking the relationship between my daughter's and Apple White's friends."

Duchess gulped, but didn't say anything to defend herself.

"You're holding your tongue because you know I'm right," said the Evil Queen with soft yet wicked laugh. "Trust me, I have experience with your kind. There's no need for you to say anything more." She approached Duchess, her hands glowing with magic.

What was she doing?!

Frightened for her life, Duchess frantically transformed into a swan and flapped straight for the window. However, the Evil Queen was faster with her magic. She chanted a quick spell and Duchess felt herself falling onto the floor. Her wings and feathers were gone and her gown and legs had returned. What? She somehow controlled Duchess's magic and forced her to transform back into a human?

"Remind you, I am the most powerful sorceress in the Fairy Tale World," reminded the Evil Queen, towering over Duchess. "And don't even bother screaming. I could end you right here and now if I wanted. Believe me, I'm not afraid of anything this little school has to offer, including the teachers and their magic. I just can't have anyone getting suspicious of me. Not now. Not when Snow can just send me back into the Mirror Realm. Until I destroy her booking glass, I must lay low." She eyed Duchess's pet swan, Pirouette, shivering in the corner. "Perfect," smiled the Evil Queen.

"I won't tell anyone," said Duchess, her voice coming out as a pleading whisper.

"Oh, I know you won't. Not with what I have planned for you." The Evil Queen laughed deviously, chanting a quick spell. Duchess tried to scramble away, but wasn't swift enough. The Evil Queen blasted her with dark pink magic and Duchess felt herself drifting away.

* * *

The Evil Queen watched as Duchess released her soul as a deep breath, the pink cloud that was her soul traveling into the black swan in the corner. Duchess's now soulless body turned white, remaining where it was on the ground.

The black swan that was now Duchess tried to flee, but the Evil Queen used a spell to levitate her. The black swan tried to escape, but the Evil Queen's dark magic was preventing her from moving. She no longer had control of her body. "Oh, don't take it the wrong way," chuckled the Evil Queen as Duchess honked obnoxiously. "Look at it this way—I'm only helping you out. Giving you a push toward your destiny. It _is_ your destiny to live trapped within a swan's body, correct? Now thanks to me, you have a complete experience of what that's like." Then to Duchess's soulless body on the carpet, she snapped, "come with me. I need to hide you with the others until my plan succeeds."

And just like this, Duchess's body rose to its feet, staring at the Evil Queen with blank eyes. Laughing lightly but evilly, the Evil Queen proceeded out of the dorm room with levitating Swan Duchess and her body following right behind the devious queen.

Yes. It was now only a matter of time before the Evil Queen controlled the school. Then the world would be next.

* * *

Apple was tired.

She yawned, sliding her foot into her black boot. It was early the next morning and she and the others were getting ready for the dragon games. The others were all bubbling with excitement, while Apple stayed quiet on the bench she was sitting on.

"This is so wicked! I can't believe we're gonna be part of the dragon games!" Holly enthused to her twin. Lizzie agreed with some silly statement in Riddlish.

"I know! I haven't ridden a dragon since…forever after," nodded Darling, though her face and voice suggested otherwise.

"Yo." Sparrow's voice made Apple's perk. She glanced up to see Sparrow strolling into the dressing room with his hands shoved in her pockets.

"Sparrow! Girls _only_ ," scolded Melody Piper, taking off her earphones.

Sparrow wrinkled his nose. "What? I just came to see my girlfriend." The word _girlfriend_ crushed Apple's already weak spirit. Why did she feel this way? Wasn't this for the better? Why was Apple suddenly so…so _jealous_?

" _Or_ you had high hopes of walking into a room full of naked girls," corrected Darling with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

Sparrow ignored her. "Good luck out there," he said after putting a quick kiss on Poppy's lips. Apple gagged—she couldn't help it. Seeing Sparrow kiss another girl…it just… _hurt._ Ashlynn noticed Apple's look, because she gave Apple an encouraging smile.

"Apple? There's my fairest daughter!"

Everyone turned to see King White standing in the doorway. Clad in gold and white, he wore the royal White colors. His hair was gelled perfectly and not a gray hair was in sight, and his big eyes glowed with kindness. "Dad!" Apple hurried over and threw her arms around him.

He laughed heartily. "You look more and more like your mother every day," commented the king proudly, taking in his daughter's lovely appearance. Oddly, Apple didn't feel bad for calling him 'dad', even though he technically wasn't. Though they were secretly weren't related by blood, this was the man who raised her. Even if he wasn't, he was still her father.

"What are you doing here? What about the kingdom?" asked Apple, smiling.

King White pouted, though he was matching his daughter's beam. "Isn't a father allowed to visit his daughter every once in a while? Besides, your mother highly recommended that I come see you today. She's so hexcited, you know. She's so proud that you're taking up dragon games, her favorite pastime. I remember back when we were in high school. Though she liked to appear as a damsel, she was like a warrior on the field. I can't wait to see you play." He gestured around at the girls. "All of you. Dragon sport has nearly been extinct since the Class of Classics graduated. It's up to you all to revive the tradition. And remember: it's not about winning, it's about enjoying yourself. The memories you make out there will stay with you forever, so be sure to make them good ones."

While the other girls agreed and chatted with the friendly king, Apple noticed Sparrow was staring down at his feet on the sideline. Apple had never seen him so…so…timid? Was it because King White was Apple's dad? Because he was the one responsible for the king's daughter's recent hardships? Apple wondered if King White recognized Sparrow. Though they never met, Snowflake really resembled Sparrow. It didn't take a genius to know they were related.

"Attention dragon riders," announced Headmaster Grimm's voice over the loud speaker hidden somewhere in the room, "report to the center stage for the start of the games."

King White smiled encouragingly. "Good luck out there, ladies. Make us all proud!"

"We will! It's time! Let's do this, girls," said Darling confidently as the girls started for the gate.

Apple rose to her feet and glanced over at Sparrow. He grinned mischievously at her and something tugged at Apple's heart. Before the girl could make out the feeling, she rushed out through the gate after the girls. The opening led them directly onto the field, which was surrounded by bleachers crowded with students, parents, and villagers. They roared at the sight of the dragon riders, who all waved proudly at their fans as they proceeded over to the center stage where the headmasters and queens were waiting on them. Standing behind Snow White were two of her dwarf bodyguards, who didn't even come up to her knee. They were probably there for backup just in case things got tricky. Though they didn't look like much, Apple once witnessed one of the dwarves take out a guy that was six times his size with a hair bow.

The dragonriders formed a line before the two queens, who stood side by side. Twin corrals, to the left and right of the bleachers, contained all the young dragons. Dark dragons were on one side and light dragons on the other. Some babies were sleeping; others were playing. None of them were ready to fly, but a few were fluttering around, desperately trying.

"First will be the choosing of the two teams and captains," announced Headmaster Milton Grimm, "following that, since your dragons are not fledged—"

"It will be a patient month before they are full-sized," interrupted Giles Grimm.

"Ah yes, months," Milton echoed what his brother was saying, "today, you will merely walk your young dragons through their paces."

All the students on the bleachers groaned, disappointed.

"But fear not!" announced Giles. He gestured towards the Evil Queen, "the Evil Queen will today offer a master-class demonstration of dragonriding." The students cheered.

Before giving the microphone to the Evil Queen, Milton warned the dragonriders, "Now, this can be a very dangerous sport, so it is vital importance that you understand and follow all the rules." Most of the students nodded in agreement but in the last row of bleachers, Faybelle booed. In the back of Apple's mind, she recalled the dragonriding rules.

Giles held up a coin, black on one side and white on the other. He flipped it, oblivious to the purple spark that hit the coin before it landed back on the ground. "Dark wins," he announced. He looked at the Evil Queen. "Your Majesty, you may chose first."

The Evil Queen grinned, pleased. "I chose Apple White as my dark captain, she said.

Snow White glared at the Evil Queen and Apple gasped. The headmasters backed away, sensing conflict. "But I should be on my mom's team!" protested Apple.

"I object!" declared Snow. She moved quickly in front of the light dragon sculpture. Apple gasped when she saw he mother pulling out the booking glass from behind her back.

"Oh, bending the rules, Snow? _Tsk-tsk._ We have not even begun to play the real game," reminded the Evil Queen, allowing herself to grin a little. Snow hesitated, lowering the booking glass slightly. Feeling trapped and uncertain of what to do, Apple stood between the queens. "Apple, be a sport." The Evil Queen reached out and took Apple's hand. "Join the dark side." She lowered her voice and said, "let me tell you a little story: when I was released from my mirror prison—"

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, I'll be on your team," laughed Apple nervously, not wanting the Evil Queen to reveal that Apple was the one responsible for her freedom. "It's just a game, right? Let's mix things up. Your turn, Mom." And with that, Apple stepped behind the Evil Queen, taking her place on Team Dark. Apple looked over her shoulder at the crowd to see her father sitting on one of the bleachers closest to the field. And he was sitting beside Sparrow? King White's eyes locked with Apple's and he gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. Apple couldn't help but smile.

Snow obviously reined in her emoticons (something Apple knew she was perfected in), smiling as she said, "I choose Darling Charming as captain of Team Light." Of course. Darling was a Charming, after all. Charmings were extremely popular, so it would only make sense Snow wanted one to represent her.

"Yes!" After giving Snow a quick high-five, Darling took her position on Team Light. She gave Apple a teasing wink. Apple allowed herself to smile.

"Captains, choose your teammates. You may select three players," directed Giles Grimm. "Dark."

Apple stepped forward, considering her options. The girls before her started to squirm and giggle. "I choose…" Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at her coach. The Evil Queen bobbed her head toward Ashlynn. "I choose Ashlynn Ella," declared Apple. The strawberry blond giggled and took her position behind Apple. "And I'll also choose Melody Piper and Madeline Hatter," decided Apple, basing her decision off all the signals the Evil Queen had given her.

However, Maddie wasn't in the stands. She was in one of the corrals, allowing her dragon to blow pink cotton candy onto her head. "Ready!" she giggled, adjusting her new wig.

The Dark Team gathered together as Darling readied to choose her teammates. While everyone was distracted, Apple noticed the Evil Queen whispering something to Faybelle. The dark fairy nodded before flitting away. Oh no. Apple gulped. The Evil Queen was _definitely_ scheming."

"I choose Holly and Poppy O'Hair," said Darling, "and…" Just as she was deciding who her third teammate should be, Raven was walking up the stairs, scanning the dragon corrals. "And Raven Queen," announced Darling.

The crowd gasped, then cheered. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm _not_ playing," Raven told Darling. She pinned her eyes on her mother. "Mom, did you take Nevermore?"

"She is fine, dear." The Evil Queen glanced up at the tower above the school before telling her daughter, "Mummy has taken care of everything. Now, we have one more pick."

"If not Raven…I'll go with Lizzie Hearts," said Darling.

Over the crowd's shouting, Raven stomped a foot. "Mom! Where is Nevermore?!" she demanded.

The Evil Queen flashed her daughter an evil smile. "Dragons are meant to be ridden," she said, gesturing up at the tower. In the highest turret above the school, Nevermore was chained to the railing. She roared, thrashed, and pulled at the chains, desperate to escape. Apple her lip, guilt washing over her. Nevermore was the sweetest dragon she had ever met. She didn't deserve to be chained up!

Raven looked at her dragon, then glared at her mother. "Mom, what the hex?" she snapped. "You can't do this!"

Up in the tower, Faybelle saddled Nevermore and climbed on. However, the instant she disintegrated the chains with her magic, the dragon took off, dragging Faybelle through the air. She could barely hold on! They zigged and zagged above the bleachers as Nevermore tried to toss off Faybelle and return to Raven.

"She's gonna hurt herself!" cried out Apple.

"How far most you go to prove your point?" Snow furrowed her brows at her rival, reaching to unveil the booking glass again.

"Do not worry. I have things under control." Her hands glowing with dark magic, the Evil Queen pointed down at the ground by her feet. Up in the air, Nevermore's eyes flashed the same color as the queen's magic, and landed at the Evil Queen's feet. Snow frowned, but put away the mirror for now.

A dizzy Faybelle slid off the dragon as the Evil Queen used her magic to redesign her skirts into a pair of matching riding pants. She whispered something to Faybelle as she boarded Nevermore. As Faybelle fluttered off, the Evil Queen gave Nevermore a kick. " _Hya_!" she shouted as the dragon rose into the air. On dragonback, the Evil Queen whooshed here and there, performing a few tricks, a spiral, and a loop in the air to rally the crowd.

Snow looked somewhat annoyed, but used this opportunity. She took a microphone, her voice booming through the arena. "Focus, please! Students, dragon games are very beautiful and very fun, but they can also be very dangerous. Let's _fly_ through the rules." She chuckled at her own pun. "The game is played in two periods," began Snow, gesturing out toward the Evil Queen, who soared on Nevermore by the hourglasses by each dragon's statue, pointing out where to look. "As you can see, the hourglasses keep the time. The Dark and Light Teams will take turns attempting to score."

The big screen at one end of the arena lit up and showed old videos of the game. Snow went on. "Each team will have three players. Six riders total. Each team consists of one defensive player, one offensive. The third teammate can travel anywhere on the field but is not allowed to score. The ball is lobbed into play, and the rider must catch the ball and fly it through a hooped goalpost to score."

The Evil Queen zoomed from a light goal hoop on one side to a dark one on the other.

"Normally, the goalposts normally would be high in the air, but since the dragons are not yet fledged and still hatchlings, they've been lowered to ground level. Any questions?"

All six future riders raised their hand. Snow pointed at Poppy to pose her question. "If you're playing the forewand position, can you pass the orb to your swooper?"

Holly jumped in, "Can you score on both nesters or only the opposing team's?"

The Evil Queen flew down near Snow and winked at her. "Perhaps the students would benefit to a more in-depth demonstration. Care to join me, Snow?"

Snow turned to face the crowd, offering a small smile and mild protest. "Now? Oh I couldn't. It's been ages since I've ridden dragonback." She pretended to resist for effect while the crowd called her name louder and louder. "Well, if you insist," grinned Snow, 'giving in'. "Got to give the people what they want." She ripped off her dress, revealing herself to already be dressed in dragon-riding armor. At the sight of her golden armor, the crowd (specifically the guys) began to clap and stomp their feet. But no one was hooting louder than King White. Running toward the edge of the platform, Snow whistled and hopped off the edge of the stage. The crowd gasped. However, seconds later, Snow soared up into the air on an already-saddled Legend, joining the Evil Queen in the arena.

"You're seeing it live, folks! After all these years, Snow White and the Evil Queen, the two most famous queens in history, are going head-to-head in dragon sport!" announced the sports commenter over the loudspeaker excitedly.

Everyone was staring up at the two dragon riders as launchers set up giant, holographic gemstone curtains into the air. The goal was to get the ball through the gems, giving it more points if it passed through a goalpost. Snow and the Evil Queen took their positions on the field. A whistle blew and the golden ball shot up over the arena. The two queens raced for it.

Snow maneuvered early and caught the ball first. She was flying toward the glowing raindrop-shaped ruby when she was sidechecked by the Evil Queen. The ball was knocked out of her hands and descended toward the ground.

Both riders zipped for it, and the Evil Queen caught it on a rebound. She spun Nevermore around and headed back toward the opposite goal. Snow blocked her. "You've kept fit in mirror prison," she smirked, "I'm impressed."

The Evil Queen moved left, then right. "It's nice to see you on a dragon for once, instead of your high horse," she countered with a similar smirk. The pair zoomed past the crowd. When she was a good distance away from Snow, the Evil Queen paused in midair. She looked to the right and Apple followed her gaze. She was staring at Faybelle, who was holding up something that was glinting so brightly in the sun, Apple couldn't make out what it was. The Evil Queen nodded, reined in Nevermore, and, with a fancy flourish, landed by the podium. The crowd went wild!

Nevermore immediately shrunk into her dog size and scrambled toward Raven in the front row of bleachers. Snow landed Legend directly on the sculpture of the light dragon. She gave the dragon a treat before letting her go off on her own. "The teams will now take the field!" she declared, rotating the giant hourglass above the dugout of her team.

Apple bit her lip, struggling to contain her excitement as she and her fellow riders proceeded over to the corrals to get their dragons. Though a lot of was going on right now, dragon sport was distracting Apple from her guilt and worries. She could see why her mother enjoyed it so much. It was a fun, easy distraction. And in just a moment, Apple was going to make her mother proud! For once, she was going to be exactly like Snow! She wanted to impress her and everyone cheering for her. She didn't want to let anyone down for once. It seemed every since Legacy Year, Apple had done nothing but disappoint people. But this was her chance to redeem herself! She took a deep breath, mustering up some strength. She would need a lot of energy for this if she wanted to do this right.

And Apple w _as not_ going to make a full of herself. Not this time.


	50. Chapter 50

**My least favorite characters: Raven. And sometimes Poppy. And I'm guessing Mirrie is the equivalence to Apple's Siri? Ya know, I originally wasn't supposed to do the Dragon Games special. My original plot was WAY TOO DARK. I mean WAY TOO DARK. Like, rated M dark. However, you guys would probably bug me to reveal what I originally had in mind so….**

 **It was supposed to go something like this: Daphne Ann frees the Evil Queen by accident, the Evil Queen poisons Sparrow into a demon so he ends up killing Apple, Snow gets sent to the Mirror Realm in the Evil Queen's place, Duchess Swan becomes some kind of unstable psycho who's hell-bent on erasing all "over-privileged" princesses out of the world , Raven becomes evil and teams up with her mother, Northwind revives Apple or something and makes her his plaything, Cerise ends up raising Daphne Ann, Darling and Dexter go on an epic quest to save Raven from the darkness with true love's kiss, Apple flips her crown and becomes insane due to Northwind's abuse and eventually ends up knocked-up by him, Daring gets kidnapped by a succubus who gives him a run for his money…**

 **Yeah.** _ **Dark.**_ **My mind was very dark. It was supposed to be Archer who did all those things to Apple, but I substituted him for Northwind. Don't hate me for this. I was going through...uh...mood swing. I was very angry, so why not unleash my anger on the characters?**

* * *

Faybelle watched quietly as Raven and Nevermore entered the arena's dragon stables. "Let's get you taken care of," Raven was saying, tugging on a rope that opened a chute in the ceiling. Dragon chow flowed down into a communal dragon feeding trough.

Faybelle stepped out of the shadows, snorting. "I don't get you, Raven Queen. If my mom were as wicked cool as yours, I would do anything to be ruling by her side." Honestly, the Evil Queen was so happily ever awesome! Not only had she given Faybelle some of her dark magic, she also entrusted the dark fairy with successfully completing the different components of her plan! She knew evil when she saw it. And Faybelle wasn't going to let her down! That'd why she had been busy all morning; first, she swapped most of the faculty's souls with those of the Evil Queen's critters, then she stole Queen Snow White's booking glass and replaced it with one of Daring's identical, magicless hand mirrors. And now, Faybelle was about to complete yet another perfectly evil task.

"That's what makes us different, Faybelle," insisted Raven as Nevermore ate some of the chow, "I won't do anything to please her. Especially if people could get hurt."

Faybelle snorted. "Whatever after," she said as the two girls walked through the stables, the long food trough like a barrier between them. While Raven wasn't paying attention and going on about how she wasn't going to play into her mom's hands, Faybelle secretly sprinkled a magic powder in the trough, coating the dragon's food. Nevermore at this point had already finished eating, so she didn't consume any of the magic. She yipped at Faybelle before running off after her mistress.

As Raven settled Nevermore into her stall, Faybelle looked at the food trough. The powder glittered with evil magic on the nuggets of chow. She smiled to herself. Mission accomplished.

She took out her Mirrorphone and dialed the Evil Queen's number. "The eagle has landed," she reported when the queen picked up.

"Eagle? What eagle?" The queen sounded confused, having no clue what Faybelle was talking about. 'What about the dragons? You _did_ feed them the growth formula, didn't you?"

"It was code," Faybelle tried to explain, "I—never mind. Yes. It's done."

"Hexcellent," chuckled the Evil Queen evilly, "the second half is going to wild and wicked."

* * *

Above the stables at the arena, the last grains of sand poured into the bottom of the hourglass and a buzzer sounded. "That's it for the first half!" announced Snow over the crowd's whooping, "dragon riders, please take your dragons to the stables for refreshment."

All the girls on the field nodded, and lead their dragons down through the corrals and into the tunnels beneath the central bleachers. "Great work out there, everyone," congratulated Darling as she and the others freed their baby dragons from their leashes. Immediately, the hatchlings ran for the food trough and poked their heads into the food.

For the first half of the sport, the girls had played a ground version of the games; instead of flying, they had led their dragons through the holographic gems on foot. It probably wasn't as thrilling as the original, but it was still great to be part of the games.

Apple sat down on a bench. "Yeah. The queens are great coaches," she said.

"Do you think the Evil Queen's really changed?" asked Holly lowly just in case the queen was lurking about somewhere, listening to their conversation.

Poppy shrugged. "It's possible. Nine years of prison could've put some sense into her."

"Or it could've enlarged her thirst for power," added Ashlynn.

"That doesn't matter now, right?" spoke up Apple, rising to her feet. "What we need to do is focus on the games. This is the first competition in years. We need to give the crowd a good show."

The others seconded their agreement. "It's too bad the dragons are just babies," giggled Maddie silly, playing with her wig of cotton candy.

"Ah, I think you spoke a little too soon!" squeaked Ashlynn, pointing at the dragons. The girls gasped at the sight of them. The baby dragons, who were too busy eating to notice their bodily changes, were growing. One's neck suddenly sprung up, another's tail was super long, and a third's horns were way too big for its head.

The girls stepped back as their dragons grew wider, longer, bigger. Eventually, they were full-sized. Not as big as Legend, but big enough to fly and ride. "Girls, something just told me the games are about to get way more interesting," said Darling with a confident smile.

Apple nodded, but felt uncertain. This had to be the Evil Queen's work, right? What was her goal? Apple shook away her doubt as the girls rushed to saddle up their now fledged dragons before the second half started. This was all part of the Evil Queen's plan to make Raven evil. This was supposed to happen.

"Time for round two!" declared Snow's loud voice from outside in the arena, "my subjects, trust your queen—if you think dragon games are exciting when the dragons are just babies, just you wait until they are big enough and—"

The crowd roared, cutting her off as the dragon riders emerged from the stables on dragonback. They maneuvered past Snow and onto the playing field. "Woohoo! Dragon games for real! Let's do this!" yelled Darling, pumping her fist into the air. The crowd just roared louder.

Apple glanced over at her mother, who was glaring at the Evil Queen, who just shrugged. Apple raised an eyebrow confusedly as Snow leaned down to whisper something to her bodyguards. However, the Evil Queen butted it, saying something Apple couldn't make out. Snow glared at her enemy again, then looked at the thundering crowd as if debating what to do. Snow sighed, but took the microphone. "You want dragon games?" she announced, "here comes the second half of the game and it's bigger and better than ever!"

The Evil Queen reached up to flip over the timekeeping hourglass. The buzzer sounded, marking the second half of the game. The now-larger dragons began to flap their wings, rising into the air with a collective roar. The riders then separated, half flying over to the light dragon sculpture while the other half to the dark dragon sculpture.

The Evil Queen stood atop the dark dragon sculpture, looking fierce and competitive. Faybelle was standing beside her, looking devious. "This isn't just a game. You are to win by any means necessary," she ordered them. Envy sparked inside Apple as cheers from Snow's huddle erupted. Snow was probably encouraging them to have fun, meanwhile Dark had to deal with the Evil Queen and her ruthlessness.

"Huh?" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow.

"Victory is all that matters!" declared the Evil Queen, ignoring Ashlynn. "Take your positions!"

Obeying their coach, Dark spread out across the field at the same time as Light. They hovered high above the field, facing each other. Two dragons were at the midline with one held back at the goalpost. As the team captains, Apple and Darling were directly across from one another. Apple's dragon was snapping at Darling's.

Apple pushed back her anxiety as fairies on the scoreboard loaded zero cards for each side. _Relax, Apple. Riding a dragon is just like riding a horse. Except…bigger. And faster._

The buzzer sounded and holographic jewel barriers rose up from the ground, creating barriers at various places around the field. The ball suddenly shot up into the air, and the players swooped for it. However, Melody caught it before Poppy could. Laughing as Poppy scowled, Melody raced for the gems. However, Darling tried cornering her. Seeing she couldn't go anywhere, Melody just shrugged and let go of the ball behind her.

Apple, who was just getting comforter in her dragon saddle, caught it just in time. "Great catch! Go for the ruby!" called Melody as Apple raced for the gems. After flying through the ruby and dodging Darling's dragon, she flew straight for the goalpost. She gasped when she felt the ball slip from under her arm, and looked over her shoulder to see Darling with it.

"Go, Darling!" cheered Raven from the bleachers.

Apple growled, irked. What was wrong with Raven? Why was she cheering for Darling? Wasn't Apple her friend? Didn't she wish for Apple to be victorious? But then Apple remembered: she was on Raven's mom's team. And since Raven didn't want the Evil Queen to win, she didn't want Apple to win. Apple gritted her teeth as she turned her dragon around to go after Darling. Raven was so selfish! She was being like this all for the sake of sparing herself from her mother's lecture about being evil. Mothers knew best, and Raven refused to acknowledge that.

Ahead of Apple, Ashlynn and Melody closed in around Darling , trying to stop her. However, Lizzie broke in from behind and Darling tossed her the ball. Lizzie then flew threw a blue gem, the ball turning the color of the gem. Once Darling was free, Lizzie tossed the ball back to her and headed straight for the Dark Team's goalpost. Apple glanced down and caught the Evil Queen's eye. The queen nodded. Her expression told Apple to do anything to get that ball. Apple frowned and sped up to Darling. She then bashed her dragon into straight into Darling's, causing the girl to fall straight off the dragon.

The crowd gasped as Darling landed on the ground with a thump, skidding across the grass. "Ooh," cringed the crowd. When Darling finally stopped, she held her ankle and waved for a medic.

Coach Gingerbreadman blew his whistle. "Time out!" he declared.

Apple swooped down and hovered near the dark dragon sculpture, where the Evil Queen was waiting on her. "Nicely done, my dear," was the Evil Queen's reply, glancing over at a defeated Snow, who was rushing down to see Darling.

"I hope you know what you're doing! My friends are getting hurt," said Apple, bringing her dragon in close enough for the conversation to be private.

"A necessary evil," said the queen simply, "remember, you must get Raven to take the field for the plan to work."

"You mean to get my happily ever after? You promised," reminded Apple coarsely.

"What?" The queen seemed a little dazed at first but then said, "yes, yes, my dear." Apple nodded, accepting that as she flew back into the game.

On the field below, Snow White and the school nurse leaned over Darling. "I'm good, coach. Put me back in," Darling was pleading, trying not to look pained.

The nurse refused to hear such a thing. "No."

Snow pressed her lips together. "No? Then I guess that means we don't have enough players. We must forfeit to the Dark Team." As the nurse put an ice pack on Darling's ankle, Snow waved for the rest of the team to land."

Wait. So they just won? Apple watched as Snow and the Evil Queen proceeded for the center stage, where they stood face to face. "Because we do not have enough players to take the field, we surrender," said Snow with a sigh, trying hard to look calm.

"Then it looks like Light will have to play with a new rider," announced a voice. Everyone turned to see Raven rising into the air on Nevermore, already clad in dragon-riding armor.

The Evil Queen grinned widely, and Snow looked relieved. "Players! Take the field!" yelled Coach Gingerbreadman.

Taking a deep breath, Apple positioned her and her dragon on the Dark side of the field. As the new team captain, Raven was positioned in front of her teammates, nearly coming face-to-face with Apple. This was it! Apple was finally going to go against Raven! "Apple, it's just us," said Raven calmly.

"It's our destiny," corrected Apple, "you against me. Doesn't this feel right?" The golden ball shot over the field, and Raven raced for it first. She grabbed the ball, but Apple stole it out of her hands.

The ball went back and forth a few times through the floating, glowing jewels, which changed the color and point potential of the ball.

"Right? Apple, my mom is free and Darling's hurt," pointed out Raven as the girls raced after each other.

"I know. It wasn't supposed to happen, for real!" insisted Apple, though Raven just rolled her eyes. Raven then swooped under Apple and her dragon, flying off with the ball in her hands.

"Don't you want vengeance? Doesn't your heart desire victory over me? Aren't you angry?!" asked Apple desperately as she caught up with the dark princess.

"Angry? Yeah, I'm angry, Apple!" Raven gritted her teeth and clenched a fist.

"Good, then follow your destiny!" Apple encouraged aggressively, trying to steal the ball back.

However, Raven steered in front of her and stopped, forcing Apple to stop as well. "I am angry that you don't listen. I'm angry that you say you're my friend but are _so selfish_!" Raven tightened her grip around Nevermore's reins. "It's all about what you want! What kind of friend refuses to listen?!"

All the other players stayed back as if sensing conflict. Apple's eye twitched. _Raven_ was the one who didn't listen! _Raven_ was the one who ruined her story! _Raven_ was the reason all of this happened to her in the first place! Hot, angry tears started to well in her eyes. _Everything_ was Raven's fault! But instead of pointing this out, she said, "I…I…just want our happily ever after," she stammered, tears rolling down her face.

Raven threw the ball over to Apple. "Then have it. I'm not playing games anymore." And with a swift tug on Nevermore's reins, she started away from the field.

"At least my mom will be proud of me!" shouted Apple before charging to the goal and scoring. She hadn't even seen the other players—not even her teammates. She just zoomed past them. Her vision was clouded. Clouded with hate. Clouded with terror. Clouded with confusion.

The crowd went crazy while the scorekeeper loaded a hundred and team points on the Dark Team's side of the board. Apple flew straight to the Evil Queen instead of taking in the praise. "It won't work! Raven just won't turn evil!" she reported, wiping the tears off her face.

"She doesn't have to. It is enough that others think she has. Now head back in, I've got this," said the Evil Queen, holding out her hands, which were cackling with power.

* * *

The Evil Queen watched as Apple obeyed and flew back onto the field. She then turned her attention to Raven, who was flying off in the distance. "A smoldering pyre, to a dragon flier, I summon forth uncontrollable fire!" And with that, she threw her spell at Nevermore. Almost instantly, Nevermore burped a rocket-engine blast of purple flame, setting fire to a tower.

"Look! It's Raven! She's such a sore loser, she's burning down the school!" shouted Faybelle on cue, pointing up at the dragon. With a big belch, Nevermore accidentally ignited the ivy on the outer wall of the school. Flames began to billow.

"Nevermore! No!" Raven shouted, flying the dragon down toward the arena, where another wild burp set the roof of the stables on fire. The Evil Queen watched, happy with her work as Nevermore blew fire here and there, lighting up everything in sight. Screaming, the dragon riders landed on the field to avoid the flames. The crowd all screeched and started to clear out of the arena, desperate to escape before further chaos erupted. The faculty was nowhere in sight since Faybelle had infused all of their souls into her creatures.

" _YOU_!" Snow White stormed over. "You're up to your wicked ways again!" She pointed at the queen accusingly.

" _Me_? She's on _your_ team! I've learned that she is the one responsible for the dragon's sudden growth! Was that irresponsible act on your orders, too?" countered the Evil Queen.

Snow obviously had enough. She whipped the magic mirror out of her purse and hit the jewels in a secret order. "Wake up, Mirrie!" she ordered, aiming it at her enemy. "Capture the Evil Queen!"

Nothing. The Evil Queen remained where she was, smiling wickedly. "What's wrong with this thing!? Snow stomped her foot, smacking the mirror against her hand. The cheap imitation mirror broke apart.

"Oh, were you looking for this?" The Evil Queen held up the real booking glass, the one Faybelle had stolen for her. She stabbed the glass with her fingernail, ultimately breaking it. Smiling proudly, the queen dropped it onto the ground then stepped on it, her heel piercing it even further. "Behold," she announced, pointing down at the broken mirror. "Your booking glass."

Snow gasped. "You…but…how?" She looked too shocked for words. All around the two, fire blazed. People screamed. Children cried. It was perfect.

"Snow!" yelled a voice. The Evil Queen turned to see King White rushing toward them, unsheathing his sword. The queen let out a hearty, wicked laugh. "Take him!" she ordered. Immediately, mindless Baga Yaga floated up on her stool and zapped King White with a magic blast, preventing him from moving. Afterward, two other members of the soulless faculty sneaked up on Snow from behind, cuffing her wrists.

"What? Unhand me! I am your _queen_!" ordered Snow as they led her away.

"Release us!" shouted King White as Baga Yaga levitated him away.

The Evil Queen smiled. Now that they were out of the way, nothing could stop her. But instead of declaring herself the new queen of Ever After High, the Evil Queen took to the podium. "In this time of trouble, a strong leader is needed. I humbly request the keys to power, temporarily, so I can restore order to this chaos and bring whoever is responsible for this to justice," she declared strongly, "even if it is my own daughter." She looked down at the gathering crowd. "Do you accept?"

"Yyyyyyuuuuuuurrrrrrppppp," croaked Milton Grimm, handing the queen the ceremonial keys to the school.

The Evil Queen accepted the keys before the rowdy crowd. "Students, don't get over excited," she requested, "I am but a temporary substitute. Milton Grimm will resume leadership as headmaster as soon as this crisis is over…"

"Ribbit," agreed Milton Grim.

The Evil Queen smiled. "Please excuse him. He has a… _frog_ in his throat." Just as she was about to finish her speech, one of the dark dragons broke free from its stall and charged at the debating students like a bull. The students screamed and began to scatter in hopes of getting away from it. The Evil Queen then shot a lasso of light that whirled around the dragon, calming it.

"Dark dragon, heel!" commanded the Evil Queen, "stay calm." She turned to the students. "See? Trust Headmistress Queenie. Citizens, students, as you were—nothing to see here!"

The queen watched proudly as her students obeyed, all of them going their separate ways. The Evil Queen smiled to herself. Things were working out wickedly.

* * *

Apple entered the dragon stables to see Raven and Nevermore sitting all alone in the dark. "They're saying _you_ started the fire—on purpose," informed Apple, proceeding over to them.

Raven wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, right," she laughed coldly, "this has the _Evil Queen_ written all over it.

"Well, don't worry, your mom has promised to restore order," assured Apple hopefully, "and she's so powerful, I know she can do it!

Raven furrowed her brows, standing up. "Oh, come on! Do you really believe she would?" She took Apple's arm firmly. "I mean really, _really?_

Apple stepped back, gasping. "You should give your mom another chance! You're all about changing _your_ story, Raven. Your-your mom broke out of that mirror prison and literally walked across broken glass just to be with you!" Her mouth instantly flew over her mouth. She had just given herself away.

Raven stared at her blankly. "How…do you know that?" she asked slowly. Noticing the terrified look in Apple's eyes, she gasped and staggered backward. "It was _you_!?" she nearly shouted, " _you_ released my mother from her prison?!"

Tears started to well in Apple's eyes, but she forced a big smile. "She promised⎯she promised me my happily ever after, and not just for me - for you too! For all of us! You gotta admit, she has been a great dragon coach; she's fixed the fire damage... She's changed, Raven!"

Raven looked like she couldn't believe her ears. "No, Apple." She pointed an accusing finger at Apple. " _You've_ changed. We are so not on the same page anymore. In fact, I don't even think we're in the same fairytale. I hope you find your happily ever after, Apple, I really do. But first, you better find a new roommate." Raven turned to leave angrily.

"B-But we were supposed to be friends forever after!" stammered Apple.

"That's not how the story goes, Apple. Not this chapter, anyway. You can't be on both sides. Good or evil. Pick one."

"You—you don't understand!" cried out Apple angrily, "my life's been so…so _twisted_ ever since Legacy Year! Since you basically threw away both of our happily ever afters, I haven't known what to do! I was scared something would happen to our story _and us_! I didn't want us to be forgotten forever after or worse! And then there's this thing with Sparrow and I was afraid my mistake was going to cost me my happily ever after!"

Raven paused and shook her head. "I know you've been through a lot, Apple, and I know how confused you are. But that's no excuse. Sometimes, you just have to find Happily Ever After on your own. And of all people, my mom is _not_ the one to confide in. She'll just manipulate you to get what she wants. I'd expect you to know that, considering you're always judging people by their fairytale. Ever since Legacy Day, I've been telling you I didn't want to be evil. That I _wasn't_ evil. And yet, you chose to keep pressuring me. You didn't believe I was good simply because of whom my mom was. And now look! You trusted the _Evil Queen,_ someone's who's _actually_ evil and proved it! Yet, you put your faith in her anyway! You believed her just because she claimed she changed. You believed her lies over someone who was actually being modest! And now she's free! And hex, who knows what she'll do next! Take over the school? The world? I don't know but I _do_ know one thing—whatever happens from this point is on you. _You_ and only _you_ is responsible for what happens next."

And with those words hanging in the air, Raven exited the stables.

Apple allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. This was so screwed up. Why did Apple have to screw everything up? Why was everything her fault? The girl sat down on a pile of hay and took out her Mirrorphone. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who Apple could trust and talk to about anything. She dialed her mother's number, pressing the phone against her ear.

"C'mon, Mom. Pick up," muttered Apple impatiently.

* * *

In the school tower, The Evil Queen had Snow and King White trapped in ropelike beams of purple magic. As the Evil Queen observed her terrarium of critters, in which Faybelle had trapped the faculty's souls in. "Yes. Everything is coming together nicely," smirked the Evil Queen.

On the table, Snow's Mirrorphone started to chime and Apple's cheery face appeared on the caller ID. Snow struggled against her binds, but the beams just pushed her backward. "Release me at once!" Let me speak to my daughter," she demanded.

The Evil Queen chuckled, declining the call. "Sorry, snowbell. But dearest Apple's just going to have to leave a voicemail."

"You have no right to do this," said King White angrily, pounding on the beams. They rippled like water in response.

"Oh, calm down, Daniel." The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "And to think my Raven's going to marry you one day." She shuddered in disgust.

Snow's phone rang again, Apple appearing on the ID. "Relentless, isn't she? Just like her mother," snorted the Evil Queen, this time turning the phone off. "' _Lock up the Evil Queen, let the Evil Queen be on probation_ ," she imitated Snow with a scowl. She snorted. "It's always been your way." She imitated her again. "' _Oh, I'm Snow White, I'm the Fairest One of All_." The queen was _sick_ of Snow. "Ha! More like un-fairest."

"This magical binding is a bit overkill, even for you," snorted Snow. She surveyed the faculty, whose real bodies were controlled by mere animals. "And what you've done to the staff is unforgiveable! Switching their minds with creatures. It's… _beastly_."

"Oh, would you be more comfortable in mirror prison, Your _Majesty_?" The Evil Queen hissed. "let me tell you from experience: you'd loathe it! Years of solitude—watching the world go by through a one-way mirrored glass. Watching your own daughter grow up without you." The Evil Queen's voice cracked with emoticon for a second. "The mirror prison would drive you _insane_! Or perhaps you'd like to join the school staff in here?" She dipped her hand into a terrarium where she'd stashed the faculty amphibians; Salamander Giles Grimm, Blue Frog Milton Grimm, Mouse Baba Yaga, Frog Rumpelstiltskin, and the Snail Evil Step-Librarians.

The Evil Queen laughed. "This is _my_ school now." She moved closer to Snow. "I know your game. Bringing back the dragon center? You were going to wait until I made the slightest misstep, then lock me up again to remind everyone that you're such a perfect queen. Well, you'll have to think quick, _Slow_ White, because I have the upper hand now."

"Stay away from her!" commanded King White warningly.

Snow stared deep into those evil eyes. "Release me! My subjects won't rest until they find their true queen!"

"Not if no one knows you're gone." The Evil Queen summoned a white viper around her arm. "Snow of white, snake of pale! Reverse two minds, from head to tail!" With a finger flick of sparkling purple vapor, the Evil Queen magically traded Snow White's mind with the mind of the snake.

"You'll never get away with _hiss_!" Snow struggled as the Evil Queen set her into the terrarium with the others.

"Hold your tongue, Your Majesty," joked the Evil Queen, closing the terrarium. She turned to King White. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Oh, and don't bother try freeing yourself. Those beams can't be penetrated."

And with that, she exited the tower with an evil laugh.

* * *

Raven opened her locker, her mind racing. She had to collect her things and leave before her mother got to her. And speaking of her mother, Raven couldn't believe it was Apple who had freed her. Apple of all people! Raven thought she had more common sense than that!

Darling, limping from her dragon-riding incident, came over to her. "Raven, have you seen my brother lately? Daring, not Dexter. I haven't seen him since the whole dragon games craziness."

Raven thought. "Hmm, I haven't, actually. And he's hard to miss. He's probably getting his teeth whitened or something." And as cryptically as she could, Raven asked, "Hey, Darling. Let's say a _particular student_ needed to hide out for a while. Where would she go?"

Darling looked around to make sure no one was listening. "If that _particular student_ wanted to find a place, where, the Evil Queen couldn't reach them? I know a perfect secret place in the Enchanted Forest…" She winked. "We are talking about you, right?"

Raven slowly nodded.

"Totally. I knew that. I'll take you there on one condition: count me in on whatever you're up to."

"Deal." Raven nodded. She turned to leave, but glanced over her shoulder at Darling. "Meet me in the stables early tomorrow morning. Come alone." And with that, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Apple kept her head down as she walked through the halls of Ever After High. Her mother hadn't answered her phone, and Apple was worried. She hoped nothing bad happened to her.

"Why the long face?"

Apple looked up to see the Evil Queen standing before her. Apple bit her lip. "My mom…she won't pick up. And Raven…she's upset. "She think—she thinks you're going to try to take over the school! She thinks you can't be trusted!"

"And you believe her?" The Evil Queen remained calm and collected.

"Raven's my friend! She wouldn't say anything to deceive me," sniffled Apple, "you promised to restore things to how they're supposed to be but…but I'm just not sure anymore. And on top of that, I can't find my mom or dad—"

"Apple. Aren't all beings capable of change?" pointed out the Evil Queen softly, waving away Apple's comment about her parents. "I'd expect you of all people to know that."

"Yes, but…" Apple trailed off. "You were in _prison_ before I freed you. You tried to cross over the boundaries and take over other people's destines! You—you deserved to be there!"

The Evil Queen stayed quiet for a moment. "Evil is—w _as_ in my veins and I gave in to its call. Thus, my actions and instincts simply landed me directly in mirror prison as punishment." She focused her eyes on Apple. "I spent long nine years there. Isn't that more than enough time for one to change?"

"Yes, no—I don't know!" Apple was too confused. She didn't know what to believe. What to think. "You're the Evil Queen, the most evil person ever after! How do I know I can trust you even now? You could've….you could've just deceived me so I would free you! Besides, everyone has to suffer the consequences of their actions, including you. The Mirror Realm was where you belonged!"

The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, then perhaps _you_ need to be punished."

Apple felt her face go blank. "What?" she whispered.

"You're the one who freed me from my prison inside the mirror, an action I'm sure Milton, your mother, and the rest of Ever After would deem a crime," explained the Evil Queen, her silver staff conjuring into her grasp. "Am I correct?" She took Apple's frightened face as a yes. "Thus, maybe you need to face the consequences of _your_ actions. That _is_ what you've been implying, right?"

Apple was so scared, she couldn't move. "I-I-I," she stammered, trembling. She didn't understand. What was the Evil Queen saying? Was she trying to say that she was still evil and was double-crossing Apple, or was she simply trying to teach the princess a lesson?

"Let's see how you like imprisonment," said the Evil Queen, raising her staff. "Then perhaps then you can relate to what I've experienced these past nine years." And before Apple could react, the Evil Queen blasted her with a dark beam.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Are you ready, Nevermore? Darling should be here any minute," said Raven, saddling up Nevermore. It was early the next morning, and Raven was preparing to flee the school. Nevermore yipped and licked Raven's face. Raven just sighed sadly, putting the harness on her dragon.

A noise by the door made her turn.

The door creaked open a little, and Darling poked her head into the stables. Seeing Raven, she pushed the door open further and walked in. And Ashlynn, the O'Hairs, and Maddie followed.

"What part of "come alone" didn't you get?" Raven pressed her lips together. She didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

"Well, it might be dangerous. So we thought you could use some backup," explained Darling as the girls rushed to saddle up their dragons.

"Danger is my middle name!" declared Maddie proudly, "well, actually, it's Xylophone. Well, actually, I have forty-two middle names, but it's in there somewhere!"

After the girls prepared their dragons, they led them out of the stables. "Oh, boy," frowned Holly. About six dark dragons were patrolling the perimeter on high alert. They roared as they passed, slamming their tails into the sides of the stable. "What are we going to do about _them_?"

"They do look pretty dangerous." Ashlynn tipped her head. "There's no way we'll be able to get past them."

Poppy and Holly brightened up at the same time. "I'm taking you guys have a plan?" asked Raven lowly, eyeing the dark dragons.

The twins nodded. They disappeared into the stables for a split second before coming back out, both of them hoisting up a huge bag if dragon treats. They worked fast. They hurried over to the large pen under a tree and dumped the bags contents into it. After this was done, Holly whistled loudly. The obnoxious noise made the dark dragon's super-sensitive ears perk and they all turned to Holly, readying to breathe fire at her and Poppy. "Hey, boys! Look what we have for you!" called Holly, pointing down at the pen. "They're Candy Witch-brand Dragon treats! Irresistibly _sweeeeet_."

The dark dragons didn't need to be told twice. They zoomed for the pen, all of them burying their face in the food.

"C'mon! That food won't last long!" urged Poppy as she and her sister rejoined the girls and the light dragons.

"That was good thinking," commented Darling as the girls mounted their dragons.

"So let's get out of here before they think twice!" suggested Raven. And with a pull on their dragons' reins, the girls rose off the ground and soared away into the air, leaving Ever After High far behind.

* * *

Fast as her wings could carry her, Faybelle rushed back to find the Evil Queen in her office. The queen was standing at the window, her back turned to Faybelle with her hands clasped behind it.

"Faybelle. What have you to report?" asked the Evil Queen calmly.

Faybelle took a deep breath, preparing herself. "She got away," she replied, ashamed.

" _She did WHAT_?!" The queen turned around and crossed the room in big steps. "I've restrained myself because my daughter goes to this school of fools. But since she's playing hooky, I'm not playing _nice_ anymore! Get me my staff!"

Faybelle fidgeted, somewhat frightened. "Like, from the terrarium or…?"

The queen stomped her foot. "No, my _staff_ staff!"

Faybelle bowed her head. "Yes, Your Evilness!" And while still in a bow, she backed up into the hall. Wow. The Evil Queen was _scary_ when she was mad. When Faybelle became the Dark Fairy, she wanted to give off that kind of vibe. The dark flitted around the school in search of the queen's evil staff. After oddly finding it in the janitor's closet, Faybelle rushed back to the queen's office.

The Evil Queen snatched the staff from the dark fairy, and then looked at the map of Ever After on her desk. She swept her staff over it, a light glowing as she slowly traced the area around the school. When the light crossed the Enchanted Forest section, the bright purple turned blood-red.

"She's in the Enchanted Forest?" The queen asked Faybelle, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." Faybelle nodded. "I could have told you that."

The Evil Queen growled. "My magic cannot permeate the Enchanted Forest! It's too…enchanted!" The queen bit her bottom lip and frowned.

Faybelle then raised her hand as if in class.

The queen called on her, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Faybelle?"

" _Fairy_ magic works in the Enchanted Forest. That's _my_ hood. I can find them and tell you where they are!"

"Now, that is how to be an evil henchman. I'm sorry—henchfairy." The queen looked pleased, making Faybelle accomplished. The queen raised her staff. "If Raven is gone, I declare school is out… _for evil!_ " And with that, she started to chant, "Powers of darkness and doom, thunder with a sonic boom. Turn these halls of education into a castle rock formation!" She slammed her staff into the floor.

Faybelle ducked as purple lightning shot from the Evil Queen's staff, whooshing into the halls. Faybelle hurried to the door and opened it just a tiny crack so she could see what was going on outside. The roots that had grown into the walls and foundation were now growing like snaking, witchy fingers—wrapping around the buildings and barring doors and windows.

"Attention staff and students!" announced the Evil Queen over the PTA system, "I have heard that Raven Queen has abandoned Ever After High. I don't see the point in continuing this charade…"

The school suddenly began to vibrate as darkness engulfed the halls.

"All this goodness!" The queen's voice blared. "Ugh, this place was dripping with it.. I've decided to make a few changes around here. Starting now…"

Faybelle flew out into the hall to see what chaos was erupting. Sparks of purple light were sweeping from the tree branches, turning the faculty and staff who were not yet animals into pets. Professor Pied Piper ironically turned into a rat. Mr. Badwolf became a wolf cub.

The school continued to shake and rattle as it lifted itself off the ground and rose higher and higher. "Whoa! This place is like… _miles_ off the ground!" exclaimed Faybelle, flitting back into the office. The Evil Queen was on the balcony, twirling with laughter.

"I've won!" she was saying to herself, "I, the Evil Queen, will _always_ reign! And now, Ever After is going to pay for my imprisonment, starting today!"

She proceeded back over to the PTA system to finish her announcement. "Due to our recent remodel, all classes will be canceled and replaced with evil servitude."

Faybelle was beyond thrilled. "Wow! That was a lot of pent-up evil power," she told the queen. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect Raven to saddle up and fly the dragon coop with her friends." She found it best to apologize just in case the queen was still mad at her about losing Raven. Faybelle totally _did not_ want to face the queen's wrath.

"Stop flapping your lips and start flapping your wings!" The queen commanded Faybelle. "I will prepare my dark dragons for the hunt."

Faybelle bobbed her head. "Yes, ma'am! I won't fail you!"

And Faybelle meant that with every part of her body.

* * *

Raven and friends landed their dragons in a clearing within the Enchanted Forest. As the girls climbed off their dragons, Poppy squinted her eyes at something in the distance. "Is that…the _school_?" she gasped. Everyone turned to look in the direction she was staring in. Sure enough, Ever After High, was floating high in the sky, perched atop a rock.

"She didn't!" gasped Raven, angry.

"Our friends…everyone's trapped inside the school." Ashlynn frowned. "We gotta do something!"

Darling nodded, stooping down before a flowery shrub. She plucked a flower from it. "This is no time to stop and smell the flowers, Darling," frowned Raven, "I thought you knew a secret spot where we could hide?"

"I…don't," said Darling, "but _she_ does." The bush shook and a creature the size of a child emerged.

"A woodland pixie!" exclaimed Ashlynn, "how hexciting! I've never seen one in person. Or, in pixie, I guess." She bent down and smiled at the pixie. "How do you do?"

The little pixie twittered to Ashlynn, and she introduced them. "She says her name is Featherly." A second pixie popped up out of the bush, and Featherly twittered something. "And that's Deerla. The pixies protect the Enchanted Forest. They're very magical. They say they want to help you, Darling."

Deerla picked a few leaves from the bush and rubbed them on Darling's ankle.

"Deerla says that should help you," explained Ashlynn.

"Wow! Good as new!" Darling bounced around a few times, no longer wincing in pain. She held out her arms, catching another pixie that happened to fall out of a tree.

"And this is Harelow," said Ashlynn after the pixie chattered something.

Raven stepped into the sunlight. "Please help us, Pixies. We need a place to hide from my mother, the Evil Queen."

"Till we can figure out how to get her back into the mirror prison," added Poppy.

"Speaking of mirrors, has anyone seen my brother Darling lately?" wondered aloud Darling.

"I saw him at school lots of times," spoke up Maddie, "and at the dragon center, and once in a dream, but he was a goat."

"Why, Darling? Are you worried?" asked Holly.

Darling nodded, taking out a gold-framed hand mirror. "I don't like it. I found this earlier. It's not like him to misplace his hand mirror." She stuffed the mirror back into her purse, obvlivous to her brother's pleads and scream from within the glass.

* * *

"Look, Jackie! A girl, Jackie! A girl!"

"Yes, Northwind. I know what a girl is, because I _am_ one, remember?"

Those voices rang through Apple's head. What…happened to her? Where was she?" She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring.

"I kind of feel sorry for her," commented the feminine voice, "the Evil Queen must've been the one behind this. That's why we should hurry and get what we came before she comes back up. We don't wanna end up like Little Miss Bonded here."

That's when Apple noticed the pain…specifically around her wrists. She tried to move, but wouldn't budge. All she heard was a rattling of a chain…Once her vision returned, Apple gasped to see she was inside the tower room the Evil Queen's mirror once dwelled. Apple looked down at herself. A pair of shiny cuffs was squeezing her ankles, and her arms were chained above her head. She hung several centimeters off the ground, shattered glass scattering the floor beneath them. They were the remains off the Evil Queen's mirror, whose glassless frame was lying on the floor in the corner.

Apple's eyes then landed on the two figures before her. They both had icy blue skin and white hair. One was male, one female. The girl was whearing a pair of white gloves, holding glass from the Evil Queen's mirror. She was grinning. Evilly.

"Who—who are you?" asked Apple weakly. She didn't even give them time to finish. "Please…please get me down. I…"

"You're what? Innocent?" The girl, Jackie, stuck out her tongue. "Whatever after."

"I dunno, Jackie." The guy, Northwind, looked confused.

"Oh, no! Northwind, there's no way we're freeing her. We only came for the Evil Queen's broken mirror—nothing else. Besides, she might catch us." Northwind didn't look like he understood what that meant. Jackie sighed. " _Then the plan won't work_ ," clarified Jackie slowly, rolling her eyes at her partner's obliviousness.

" _Oh_. Now I get it." Northwind looked like he just accomplished something. He then bent down to whisper in Jackie's ear. "Say, what do you think the Evil Queen's gonna do to her?"

"Don't know—this is the Evil Queen we're talking about. I heard she likes to get creative with her victims. Maybe she'll skin the girl alive or something," replied Jackie, purposely speaking loud so Apple could hear. The girl sent a chilly, evil smile at Apple. "Or maybe she'll have her dark dragons eat her alive! Or maybe she'll starve her."

Northwind suddenly looked scared. "Th-think the Evil Queen would do that to us if she catches us up here?"

"Probably worse." Jackie frowned, shuddering. She dropped a few pieces of the mirror into a dark envelope. "We got what we came for, so let's bail." Jackie then morphed into a snow owl. Holding the envelope in her beak, she flapped her wings and soared out of the tower through the broken window.

Northwind remained in the tower, looking at Apple. The princess felt hot tears welling in her eyes. "Please! You have to help me," she pleaded.

Northwind smiled Cheshire-cat big. He approached Apple, grinning. "I _could—_ but I won't." He reached out for Apple's quivering chin. " _But_ , I will give you something." And with that, he pressed a kiss against Apple's lips. "See you later, Snowflake," he smirked before turning into a snow owl and flying after Jackie.

Apple was speechless for a second. His kiss had been cold. Heartless.

She shook him out of her thoughts. Apple had to get free. She had to save herself.

She noticed that her ankle cuffs were attached to wall. Maybe if she pulled….Apple yanked her foot _once_ and the chain immediately pulled out of the wall. Huh? That was too easy. The other chain came out of the other wall just as easily. In fact, once the chains were disconnected from the wall, the ankle cuffs just slipped down Apple's feet, dropping onto the floor.

What?

The Evil Queen had down a shotty job bonding her. Perhaps she did it on purpose…? Before Apple could come up with a plan to free her wrists, the chain between Apple and the ceiling suddenly snapped, and Apple fell onto the hardwood. Her wrist cuffs immediately dispersed into magic sparkles. Okay, that was way too easy. Something wasn't right. But Apple couldn't think about that now. She had to get out of here.

Her mind racing, Apple descended the tower and made her way into the main castle through one of the passageways. And what greeted Apple completely horrified her. The place was dark and the roots of the trees were engulfing everything—doors, windows, any ways out of the school. All of the students were shivering with fear. Wait. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" asked Apple, stopping Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc as they passed. "Why is everything so…so dark?"

"The Evil Queen," was Alistair's thin reply, "first she cursed Wonderland, now she's taking over Ever After, starting with the school."

"There's no way out," added Bunny sadly, her ears drooping.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no! Raven was right, Raven was right! The Evil Queen was evil! And was planning on taking over the world! Apple had to find Raven. She had to find her roommate. Biting her lip and holding back tears, Apple raced for the dorms. She had to make things right.

* * *

The Evil Queen marched down the hallway toward the dorms. Students leaped out of the way, threw themselves into lockers. Anything to get out of the Evil Queen's trail. Faybelle, however, was on her heels, behaving like an overenthusiastic personal assistant. "I need you to place dark dragons to guard every possible escape," ordered the Evil Queen, "no one leaves! Then come back to me…Well? Flap off!"

"Yes, Your Horribleness." Faybelle nodded before flitting off to complete another task.

* * *

When Apple made it back to her dorm room, she gasped to see a giant hole in one of the walls. What had the Evil Queen done to the place? Apple hurried over, glancing out of the hole. She gasped when she saw how high up the school was—she couldn't even see the ground, they were so high up!

Raven was right. Raven was right! The Evil Queen was turning the school into her fortress! She was still evil, just as raven had said. Apple was a fool to trust her. Apple plopped down onto her bed in defeat. How could she trust the Evil Queen? The _Evil Queen_! Apple picked up the picture of her and Raven.

Raven was right.

Raven was right!

How…why would Apple ever trust her? Now that she thought about it, the Evil Queen would've said anything to manipulate Apple. And the princess took the bait. Tears started to stream down Apple's face, dripping down onto the picture. This was so disenchanting. Why? Why was everything Apple's fault? And now because of her actions, Ever After High was suffering.

"I knew you'd escape," said the Evil Queen's voice. "I purposely made your bonds faulty. I wanted to give you a taste of what I've experienced for the past decade. It wasn't pleasant, was it? Being imprisoned helplessly. It's awful. Say, why the waterworks?" asked the Evil Queen. Apple didn't turn around. She was too upset. "Upset my Raven flew the coop? We'll get her back."

Apple cried harder. "Everything went wrong! This is not how I thought high school would be!"

The Evil Queen proceeded over, lifting Apple's chin to look in her eyes. "Chin up, Applecheeks. Any idea where your roomie went? Perhaps she's hiding in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I wish!" Apple shook away, standing up and backing away from the Evil Queen. "If I knew, I would tell her she was right about you and beg her to forgive me. You've ruined everything!" she cried out, "I was a fool to believe you'd changed, or that you cared about anyone's happily ever after but your own! Now the future of Ever After High is literally up in the air, and it's all my fault!"

The Evil Queen remained quiet for a moment. "You're just like your mother—in a way, you could say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She chuckled at her own pun. "You and Snow are exactly like apples. You start out like everything else in the world—as a small bud, just waiting to blossom into something. Eventually, you grow bigger and bigger, as does your ego. You think you can manipulate life to your own choosing—that everything will go as planned. You don't think anything can hurt you, thus blinding you from the bigger picture. And once you, the apple, reaches its peak, you know what it does? It _falls._ Straight off the tree. And once it's on the ground, it makes itself vulnerable. Once it's disconnected from the branch and helplessly in the dirt underneath the tree, _anything_ can come across it. _Anything_ can happen. A rodent could make the apple its dinner, a farmer might sell it, or someone might mix it with other ingredients, baking it into a delicious apple pie. And if not, the inevitable occurs—it _rots._ Or better yet, a worm might wiggle its way inside, making use of the apple's contents for its own needs. And once the worm is inside, the fruit becomes undesirable. _Garbage._ No one wants to buy a wormy apple, much less bite into it. It becomes worthless, but not to the worm. It dwells within the apple, rotting it further from the inside out. And once it's done, it leaves behind a mark—a hole. Though it might be small, the hole is impossible to erase—it's like a scar. One that never fades away. And once the worm is done with its work, the fallen apple rots away, becoming nothing but no-good waste. In this case, I was the worm and you are the apple—once you fell from the tree due to your own guilt , doubt, and outright ignorance, you allowed me to wiggle into your mind and manipulate you however I pleased. And now that my work is done, there's a black pit inside you. Emptiness. Emptiness that will stay with you forever after."

Apple just cried harder. The Evil Queen was right. Right about it all. And hearing the truth just made things more real.

"Oh, poor, pathetic Apple White." The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "I think our deal is done. Tell you what, since you helped me so very much, I'll give you a gift." The Evil Queen pulled a rotten, black apple out of her pocket. A single bright green worm wriggled around it like a tiny snake. "Here's an apple from the teacher. One bite of this, and you'll enter the next phase of your fairytale."

"Gross! I'm not touching that!" cried out Apple, shaking her head. "It looks poisoned!"

"Of course it's poisoned!" The queen was beginning to get impatient. "With the finest of sleeping potions, fit for the Fairest One of All." Seeing Apple wasn't going to touch it, the queen let out a noise of annoyance. "Oh, for the love of—here." Electricity filled the queen's palm and morphed the apple into a fresh Red Delicious, shiny and crisp.

Apple looked at it fearfully. "But I can't choose my enchanted sleep…can I? It has to be Raven who gives me the poisoned apple!"

The Evil Queen shrugged. "If it leads to the happy ending you want, what does it matter how you get there? Think of this as my parting gift. Take it or leave it. But you _are_ leaving my school."

"I'm not going anywhere," protested Apple, refusing the apple.

"Your usefulness has ended!" declared the Evil Queen, slamming her staff into the floor. "Consider yourself _hexpelled."_ And with a blast of magic, the Evil Queen tossed Apple out of the hole.

Screaming for her life, Apple descended down a story, but then her ankle caught on a dangling beanstalk vine. Apple opened her eyes. Why was this beanstalk here? Nevertheless, Apple took advantage of the situation and used the vines like climbing ropes and began her descent before the Evil Queen decided to come finish her off.

* * *

Faybelle gasped flying over to the giant hole in Apple's and Raven's wall. She watched as Apple descended the stalk. "You hexpelled Apple right out of the hole? She could've been applesause!"

"Nothing happens my accident in my domain. Don't you know that yet? I made the vines catch her," the queen explained, "Apple just needed a push to go find my daughter. That's all."

"Oh! Very impressive, Your Rottenness. How can I help?" Faybelle asked anxiously.

"You follow her, you foolish fairy!" The queen pointed at the large, thick trees in the distance. "Report back to me. She will lead us to Raven's hideout, and then we will capture her."

"Aaaah. And what about Apple?" Faybelle turned to the queen.

"Here, take this…" The Evil Queen reached into her satchel and handed Faybelle the poisoned Apple. She arched that one high brow. "End of story."

* * *

Briar was shaking.

Everything was a mess! The school was miles in the sky, the Evil Queen was taking over. And to make things even worse, Briar couldn't find Apple or Ashlynn. Thus, Briar sat alone in her dorm room, holding the Storybook of Legends close.

Any minute now, the Evil Queen would remember the Storybook of Legends was here. And then she'd come looking for it. And if the Evil Queen wanted something, she'd get it. End of story.

But Briar couldn't let her have everyone's stories. Sure, there was a lot who didn't want to relive their stories, but they were some who did, and _all_ of their fairytales needed to be protected. And if Briar was the only one who could stand between the Evil Queen and the book—

Briar startled when her room door started to creak open. Oh, no! The Evil Queen was here! Briar shoved the book behind her pillow and jumped to her feet. She wasn't going to run. Not when the Evil Queen was seeking to ruin everyone's lives.

A silhouette proceeded into the room, blending in with the shadows. "Stay back!" warned Briar, taking a step back. "I-I'm not kidding! I know a little bit of karate and—"

"Briar? What's gotten into you?" asked a voice that _wasn't_ the Evil Queen. The silhouette stepped into the light, revealing it to be Melody Piper's. She was still in her dragon-riding armor.

Briar let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. It's just you. I thought…."

"Things have been getting tense around here. I don't blame you for being anxious." Melody smiled understandingly, then lowered her voice. "Jillian found us a way out of here—her beanstalk. A few of us are going to get away from this crack house. You want in?"

Did she ever! "Count me in." Briar nodded. "Just let me gather up a few things," she said, proceeding into her closet for a rose-printed backpack.

"Sure thing. We're meeting up in the library in five minutes. Don't be late." And with that, Briar heard Melody leave.

Briar decided to pack lightly—her Mirrorphone and its charger, her credit card, a blanket, and a bottle of water. Before she left her dorm room, she remembered the Storybook of Legends. Quickly, Briar grabbed the tome and stuffed it deep into her backpack. The Evil Queen wasn't going to win. Not today.

This might've been her last time at Ever After High. The Evil Queen might…total the place. Ever After High might not exist after this. But that didn't concern Briar. The school didn't matter. As long as Briar protected the Storybook of Legends, Ever After would hopefully be safe.

"I'm coming, Apple," said Briar determinedly before exiting her dorm room.

She didn't look back.

* * *

Apple had to turn the page of this story. She had to apologize to Raven. "Faster, Braebryn," she ordered softly, kicking her side. The dragon yipped and obeyed. Right after Apple had descended the giant beanstalk, she clad herself in dragon armor and took off in search of Raven. She had to be around here somewhere.

Braebyrn began to chatter. "What is it, girl?" asked Apple alertly. "Do you smell something?" The dragon's nose perked. She was detecting something! Feeling hopeful, Apple landed in a clearing within in the Enchanted Forest, oblivious to the dark fairy following them.

Apple climbed off her dragon and looked around as Braebyrn sniffed around. "They could be anywhere," Apple muttered to herself, "oh, that's the trouble with enchanted stuff. What you're looking for could be right in front of you."

She turned around to see a few forest pixies observing Braebyrn. "Well, that seems to be a sign…" said Apple slowly. Chattering, the two forest pixies hurried over to Apple and started tugging on her skirt. "Will you show me the way?" Apple asked, looking down at them.

Chattering, the pixies bobbed their heads and pointed at the thick mass of trees surrounding them. Taking Braebryn's reins, Apple followed them into the darkness of the forest.

They traveled a while through thick masses of plants and shrubbery. The deeper and deeper they went into the forest, the more nervous Apple got. When she found Raven, what was she going to say to her? What if she didn't want to be Apple's friend still?

Halfway across a tree bridge behind a waterfall, the two pixies randomly jumped off the bridge. "Hello? This is no time for games, little pixies. I still need you," called out Apple. Her voice echoed back at her, blending in with the sounds of the running waterfall.

Apple sighed. Looked like she was going to have to do things by herself. It wasn't like she didn't deserve this. Pulling on Braebryn's reins, Apple proceeded across the bridge and kept down the path until she came across a cave. The princess and dragon walked through it, leading them into a clearing.

Apple gasped at the amazing pixie village before her. There were doors carved into trees, balconies made of braided flowers and vines, hammock bunk beds, a stone fire pit, and in the center of it all—Raven. The other girls were crowded around the stone pit, laughing and talking while Raven was carrying over some firewood. Their dragons were eating on the other side of the clearing. Apple let go of Braebryn's reins, allowing her to go over and join her fellow dragons.

Braebryn's stomping must've alerted because she paused and looked in Braebryn's direction. Upon seeing Apple's dragon, the girl's eyes landed on Apple. She threw the firewood down. "Darling, I thought you said this place was a secret!' she frowned deeply.

The girls around the fire all turned to see Apple.

"Raven!" exclaimed Apple, hurrying over.

"Apple," said Raven bitterly, "what are you doing here? You aren't trying to lead my mom here, are you?"

"No!" Apple's bottom lip quivered. "I-I'm so sorry," she stammered, shaking. "You were right. I was being selfish."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Your mom hasn't changed, I had." Apple looked down, ashamed. "And now I want to change again - for the better, for good. I know I can't turn back the pages, but I believe-I believe we can all have our happily ever afters, but not until we stop your mom."

Raven smiled softly, resting a hand on Apple's shoulder. "And we will, my friend."

"Awww," went all the other girls as Apple and Raven made up.

* * *

Faybelle smiled, please. From the tree she was perched in that overlooked the village, Faybelle dialed up the Evil Queen. "The Raven has landed. I repeat, the Raven has landed. Initiate operation: roasted marshmallow," she repeated when the queen picked up.

"Faybelle, no need to speak in code. Plant the poison apple. I'll send in the dark dragons." The Evil Queen chuckled evilly then hung up.

Faybelle took the poisoned apple out of her purse. It looked the opposite of poisoned—big, juicy, red, and delicious. Faybelle was nearly tempted to bite into the apple herself, but knew better. One bite of this sucker, and Faybelle would be out cold forever after. She wanted to poison Apple, not get poisoned herself.

Now, where would she plant this?

Faybelle's eyes landed on a fruit basket underneath a tree. She smiled Cheshire cat big. Perfect.

* * *

Hours later, when it was dark, Nevermore blew fire to create a roaring campfire. The girls sat around it, their dragon games armor flickering in the light. The pixies began to serve bowls of nuts, berries, and a platter of fruit.

Featherly chattered something to Ashlynn, who interpreted. "Thank you, Featherly." She turned to the others. "The pixies said if we plan to face the Evil Queen, we need to nourish ourselves."

Everyone else started to eat—everyone except Raven and Apple. "This is going to be fairy, fairy dangerous," fretted Apple, "the Evil Queen has turned half our friends and all of the staff into creatures! The place is like a mile high off the ground, and surrounded by dark, dark dragons!"

"Then we need our strength. Here—eat up." Raven tossed Apple a big, juicy apple before biting into her own.

Apple smiled, looking around at her friends. They were all crunching on their fruit, sharing stories like they didn't have a care in the world. Like the threat of the Evil Queen was nonexistent. If Apple could be so worriless. But as long as she was with her friends, she'd be alright. Together, they'd save Ever After High and their happily ever afters. Feeling reassured and comforted, Apple bit into her apple.

Her eyes popped open and her throat immediately stated to tighten up. She started to wheeze and struggle for breath. Oh no, oh no, oh no. She looked down at the apple in her hand—it was black. At this point, Apple was struggling to breathe. Weakening, she looked around at her friends pleadingly. Upon seeing panicked Apple, terror filled the girls' eyes and they all started shouting at once.

Apple couldn't hear them. All she could hear was evil cackling. It was ringing everywhere around here, though the others didn't seem aware of it. The poisoned apple. The poisoned apple. The apple was poisoned.

Apple managed to stand up, grasping her throat as it got drier and drier, tighter and tighter. She was dying, she was dying.

 _Help, help. Someone please help._ _Sparrow, help me._

She staggered about, heaving and choking. Her life was flashing before her eyes.

She saw her mom, her dad. Her grandmother. Briar, Blondie, Duchess. Legacy Day. Ever After High. Her and Sparrow's first official kiss, the pregnancy test. She saw her tears, she saw and felt the pain she had experienced in the past. She saw all of her friends, all of her teachers.

Daphne Ann. Snowflake. Her darling baby girl. She smiled sweetly at Apple, her mother. And she was in the arms of Sparrow, who was too smiling.

 _Everything_ flashed before eyes in a matter of a single second. Apple felt a few tears escape her eyes. This was it. Her life…it was over. She felt herself drifting away.

She felt herself falling. The ground was just meeting her face as everything was going dark.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Next chapter's the last one, I think. Or maybe the one after that? Wow. Just wow. I cried last night. I don't wanna stop—I don't wanna part from** _ **Falling Apples.**_ **Apple and I have been through a lot with each other. I-I just can't imagine not writing chapters for this story anymore. But all good things come to an end. It's nearly been a year since I was lying in bed that night—you guys know the story. I was just thinking about good Ever After High fan fictions to write, and boom.** _ **Falling Apples.**_ **I published it about a week later. And, ya know, I never really understood why I titled it** _ **Falling Apples.**_ **At the time, there was no meaning behind the name. It was just a pun on Apple's name. It wasn't until last chapter I finally realized what the name meant. I'm grateful.**

 **By the way, did I give Apple and Sparrow a ship name? I don't remember.**

 **I know, this story is going down under. I made a mistake introducing the Dragon Games plot. I seem to be focusing on it more than the actual plot I came up with. Don't worry. I'll correct myself.**

* * *

"APPLE!" Raven let out a scream that shook the forest.

Everyone watched in horror as the blond princess fainted onto the ground. It took a millisecond for them to react—all the girls were at Apple's side. "Apple, Apple! Please, Apple! Stay awake!" Raven was shaking the heck out of Apple, praying the girl wouldn't die. The princess just gasped and struggled for air, holding her throat. The apple in Apple's palm was shriveling up and turning black. Instantly, is dispersed into thin magic.

"What apple turns black?" gasped Holly, nervously.

"Is she okay?" asked Maddie, frowning.

Ashlynn took Apple into her arms, tears welling in her eyes. Apple then gasped for air and murmured something intelligible to Ashlynn. Her speech then turned to whispering echoes as she fainted once more.

"Can you understand what she's saying?" asked Holly.

Ashlynn nodded, tears streaming down her face. "She says how this fairytale ends is up to you now, Raven."

Raven's head was spinning. She was the one who had given Apple the apple. She poisoned Apple. She poisoned Apple! "This is all my fault!" shouted Raven as her tears started to fall against her will. "I-I did this to Apple!" She grabbed her head, letting out another scream.

"Raven! Calm down," commanded Poppy, stomping her foot. "You didn't do anything. This is obviously your mother's doing!"

"We'd better check if she's breathing," said Darling seriously. She then checked Apple's pulse, then pulled Daring's mirror from her purse and put it close to Apple's mouth."

"What the hex is that for?" asked Maddie, confused. "Apple can't check her hair when she's—" The girl started bawling, startling the other girls. They never saw Maddie cry before.

Holly's eyes were wide with terror. "Is she…?"

"Everyone, quiet, please! If there's fog on the mirror, that proves Apple's breathing," pointed out Darling, steadily holding the mirror in front of Apple's mouth. The forest went completely silent as Darling checked the glass. It was fogged. And Apple began snoring, and everyone sighed in relief. Maddie calmed down, wiping away her tears.

"She's breathing, all right," said Poppy, relieved for the moment.

Dragon cries sounded from the sky, and everyone's heads snapped up, Circling above the trees were dark dragons, growling and hissing down at the pixie village. "Get Raven Queen!" shrieked a familiar voice from one of the dragons. Faybelle. Faybelle was ordering the dragons to get them!

The pixies ran around in terror while the students bolted for their dragons. This wasn't good! How did the Evil Queen find them?! The dragons immediately began breathing fire down on the village. Raven casted a bolt of magic up in the sky, but it didn't affect the beasts. One of the dragons even flew downward, snapping at Raven. She screamed, dodging its swoop.

One of the dragons tried snatching up Apple but Herowing, Darling's dragon, breathed icy magic at it. Oh no, oh no! This was a disaster! The three forest pixies suddenly surrounded Raven, mustering up their magic into a single cloud. Wait a hex. That gave Raven an idea! She started to fuse her magic with the pixies', chanting a spell, "Dark dragons that attack by night, I cast you back till morning light!"

Their magic turned into animpenetrable force field, which grew bigger and bigger, pushing back the black dragons further and further until they were outside of the forest. The dragons blew their fire at the force field, but couldn't come through. They all shrieked, retreating toward Ever After High.

All the girls sighed in relief. They were safe. For now.

One of the forest pixies said something to Ashlynn. "Featherly said we should get some rest," interpreted Ashlynn tiredly, "we'll need our strength for tomorrow."

"But what if the dragons come back?" worried Holly.

"Don't worry—the pixies said the shield will last until morning," reassured Ashlynn, plopping down onto a patch of grass. "We'll be safe until then." The other girls exchanged uneasy glances, but all began to sprawl on the grass.

Raven sat down beside sleeping Apple, and sighed. This was all her fault. Apple could stay asleep forever after. She'd never see Snowflake or her family ever again. She'd sleep her life away.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Raven, moving some of Apple's hair out of her face. "I swear…this wasn't supposed to happen."

Apple didn't answer. She didn't even flinch. She just snored. Well, at least being asleep beat being dead. Apple was still alive, but she was vulnerable. Raven bit her lip. She wasn't going to go asleep. She was going to keep watch over Apple. The Evil Queen knew she could push Raven's buttons by messing with her friends, especially Apple. And Raven wasn't going to let the Evil Queen ruin—

A rustle got her attention. The other girls quickly sat up, looking around alertly. Raven stood up, gathering power into hands, ready to zap whoever or whatever was about to show themself. "Come out!" ordered Raven a little aggressively, " _now_!"

Just then, four dwarves emerged from the bushes, carrying a glass coffin on their shoulders. "It's time," said the one with the biggest beard gruffly, eyeing Apple.

A chilly gust brushed against Raven as fear unsettled within her. This was it. The dwarves, the poisoning, the glass coffin. Apple's story was happening _now._ The dwarves lowered the glass coffin against a large tree, its leaves shading the glass box.

"How—how did you know where to find us?" asked Darling softly, nearing them. "How did you know about Apple?"

The one with the pink beard replied, "We are the same story—we are her guardians. It's our duty to come forth when her times comes. We've been waiting for this moment nearly two decades. It's our job to look after the lass while she's fulfilling her duty. When she fell into enchanted sleep, her magic summoned us here."

The dwarf with the blond beard opened the lid of the coffin. "It's time," he said softly. "There's nothing we can do for her now but wait." Raven took a deep breath, preparing herself. He was right. Raven shot purple magic from her fingertips, levitating Apple into the coffin, where she could rest comfortably. Apple's dragon sat at the foot of the coffin, to watch over Apple and keep her safe.

"Get some rest, lassies," suggested the one with the pink beard, "we shall guard the princess, as we swore to."

Raven yawned. "I-I can stay up," she insisted, struggling to hold back another yarn.

"Raven. You need your rest," pointed out Darling, resting a hand on Raven's shoulder. "You're the one with the magic, remember? You're the only one who can stand up to her."

Raven frowned. "I-I guess," she said slowly. She looked over at the dwarves. "Wake me if _anything_ happens. My mom's relentless when it comes to what she wants."

"Aye—we have had our own share of experience with the queen of evil." The dwarf with the biggest beard waved Raven off. "Besides—" He held up a dwarf-sized axe. "I ain't afraid to use this if I have to."

Raven nodded. Telling herself that Apple would be safe, Raven laid down beside Maddie in the grass. However, she didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, she studied the twinkling stars in the sky. There were so many. And they were all shining bright. A long time ago, Raven's dad had told her there was a star for everyone in the world. Raven wondered which star belonged to her. Which star belonged to Apple.

Raven focused her eyes on a huge glowing one. It was in the center of the sky, burning brighter than the rest. That one. That one was Apple's. Apple's heart was always bigger than others'. No matter what, she always shined brighter than everyone else in a good way. Yes, this star was definitely Apple's.

Raven smiled to herself, feeling comforted. She gasped when Apple's star suddenly faded into blackness. What did that mean? Was it a sign? Was Apple going to…?

No. It was just a star. It didn't mean anything. Raven bit her lip. Maybe it was time to go to sleep. Raven was just tired. She yawned again. A few minutes of shut eye couldn't hurt…

She closed her eyes, drifting away into slumber.

* * *

"Raven. Raven. Wake up." Darling's voice rang in Raven's ears.

"What?" The dark princess sat up, groaning. Light was burning through her eyelids, causing the girl to groan again. She opened her eyes to see all of her friends gathered at Apple's open glass coffin. Braebryn and the four dwarves were sitting around it in the same position they had been last night. The dwarves eyes were closed shut, but Raven knew they were more than alert.

"We…we wanted to…honor Apple," said Darling carefully. "Today's the day we're supposed to save the school, right? Well…we just thought it'd be nice to give Apple a ceremonial goodbye before we go. You know."

Yes. In case they didn't come back. Darling didn't have to say it. "Okay," said Raven in a soft whisper. She rose to her feet, proceeding over to the flowery bush nearby Apple's coffin. She bent down, picking a bright white rose. It smelt beautiful, lovely.

Raven held it to her heart. It was perfect. She then started for Apple's coffin. Overnight, the pixies had decorated the glass box with all kinds of flowers and decorations. Silently, the other girls placed their flower on Apple's chest, creating a bouquet. In return, the princess just snored lightly at them.

"Do you think she'll snore for years and years and years and years?" asked Maddie sadly. Her eyes started to well up, but Darling gave her an encouraging nudge.

"I can't bear to see Apple like this," moaned Ashlynn, burying her face in her hands.

"She's not gone, she's just waiting for her happily ever after," reminded Darling.

"But-but it could be _hundreds_ of years before she wakes up!" stammered Holly.

"Where's Daring when we need him," said Ashlynn gloomily.

"Yeah, where _is_ Daring?" Darling frowned. "I haven't seen him in forever after." She took out his hand mirror again.

Raven placed her rose on Apple's chest, completing the bouquet. "You apologized to me, but I never got a chance to apologize to you," sniffled Raven, looking at sleeping Apple. "I brought all this evil to Ever After High! As soon as I realized I didn't wanna play my part, I should have run far away! To a place where nobody has even heard of the Evil Queen! Or Snow White! Or even fairytales, at all." She began sobbing. She couldn't take it. The guilt was just too much.

"I don't think there is such a place, unless maybe where monsters come from or something," chuckled Maddie, "but who ever heard of a Monster High?" She cleared her throat, realizing this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Raven, you didn't turn the school into a dark fortress of evil." Darling put her hands on her hips, pressing her lips together firmly. "The Evil Queen did."

"We understand, Raven. We all know you don't wanna follow your mom's story. And we support your choice." Ashlynn managed a smile, nodding.

"I should have given into my mother from chapter 1! Maybe I-I could have led her to a land far, far, away!" Raven clenched a fist, gritting her teeth. She gasped. "Maybe...maybe it's not too late!" She started away from the glass coffin hopefully.

"No!" protested Darling. She fidgeted with the mirror handle. "There has to be a better way! Giving in to your mother won't wake Apple. That's what you want, isn't it? To save our friend? Only the right kiss will set her free—Daring's."

The mirror beeped, starling Darling. "I think I heard you say 'Free Daring'," it said.

"Who's talking?" Darling looked around alertly.

"Your mirror," giggled Maddie.

"Free Daring?" echoed Darling, confused. "What does that—"

"Okay, got it!" answered the mirror, "your wish is Mirrie's command. _Free Daring._ " The mirror let out a green _zap_ , and Daring Charming suddenly popped out. He stood there, in front of his sisters and her friends, with insane hair, sticking up at all angles.

"Daring, that's where you've been!" Darling threw herself at him.

Daring pushed her away. "Don't look at me! I was trapped in there without a hairbrush!"

Wait! How did Daring pop out of a mirror? The only mirror that could…Wait. Wait! Raven put it all together. "The mirror! That's the booking glass!" she cried out, "that's the way to capture my mother!"

Darling smirked as Daring did his best to fix himself up. "Someone should have told the Evil Queen shattering a mirror brings bad luck." She and Raven gave each other high fives. Meanwhile, Daring

When Daring was back to his usual charming self, he laughed regally. "Now please, please - I understand it's been quite some time since you've seen this face and you must be going through withdrawal, but take caution! Too much handsome at once can be a shock to the system. Sips, not gulps, people."

His sister snorted. "They're not looking at you for your face. They're just shocked you popped out of a mirror."

"Still. I can't be responsible for any handsome-related injuries," insisted Daring.

"Raven picked up the looking glass, gazing into it. This was the answer to all of their problems. As she was examining it, the dragons they'd brought into the forest roared. Everyone turned in their direction as voices echoed all around them.

One by one, a lot of the girls' friends ran into the clearing; Briar, Dexter, Jillian, Sparrow, Blondie, Justine, Farrah, Melody, Hunter, Rosabella, Ceadar, Blondie, Nina. They were all here.

Ashlynn rushed over and leaped into Hunter's arms. "Hunter!" she exclaimed, pressing a kiss on the cheek. "How did you..?"

"It was Jillian's beanstalk," answered Hunter.

"A few of us were able to sneak away from school while Faybelle was out with the dragons," informed Jillian proudly. Everywhere around the, the students were reuniting. Poppy gave Sparrow a kiss, Darling hugged her other brother Dexter. They all seemed oblivious to Apple, her coffin, and the dwarves.

Dexter saw Raven holding the mirror. "Wow, Daring let you borrow his mirror? That's a first," he chuckled.

"This is no ordinary mirror - the booking glass. We can use it to send my mother back to the Mirror Realm. How did we make this thing work before?" Raven observed the mirror, confused.

Maddie took the mirror and started tapping on random jewel buttons under the glass. "Hello? Mirror lady?" she called, "It would be great if you could make the Evil Queen go away! Start doing mirror stuff!"

Mirrie replied. "Beep, beep. Passcode incorrect." The mirror shot out a bolt of light that zapped Maddie.

"Ow!" Maddie tossed the mirror, but before it hit the ground, Raven caught it.

"We don't have a passcode," sighed Holly. "Raven, can't you do something?"

"Yeah." Poppy nodded. "Unlock it with magic or something."

Raven frowned. "In History of Evil Spells, Baba Yaga said the booking glass is shielded by dark fairy magic. I can't crack it! I have no idea how to counter that kind of magic."

"Dark fairy magic?" whined Briar, "Spelltacular—all we have to do is hext Faybelle and ask her for a little favor. That sounds easy," she said sarcastically.

"I'd give my left glass slipper to figure out how it works. We have to send that Evil Queen back to where she belongs for poisoning Apple." Ashlynn narrowed her eyes.

"W-wait. Apple's been _poisoned_?" gasped Blondie. She took out her Mirrorpad within a matter seconds.

Briar's hands flew up to her mouth and she let out a bloody scream, startling everyone. She was shaking. Tears immediately began to stream down her face when she saw Apple's coffin. "Apple!" she screamed, hurrying over. She nearly collapsed onto the coffin. "How did this happen?" she demanded furiously, turning around to glare at Raven and the others. She didn't give them a chance to answer before she started sobbing. Sparrow clenched a fist, growling. He was angry. Raven could sense it.

"Briar…" Ashlynn tried to approach Briar, but the girl glared death at her.

"How could you let this happen?" she was yelling, pounding on the glass angrily.

One of the dwarves opened his eyes. "Please, the princess is resting."

"Rest? You call this _rest_?" Briar pointed at sleeping Apple. "This is _torture!_ Apple's in an enchanted sleep—she can't wake up! She doesn't have a choice!" Briar started to tear up again. "I can't believe this. Apple and I…we were best friends! It never occurred to me that our destined fates were similar—enchanted sleep is how we're both supposed to get to Happily Ever After. Except, no one knows how long Apple will sleep. A few days? A month? A few centuries?"

"Oh, I _have_ to get this footage," said Blondie, approaching Apple with her Mirrorpad. "This is a—" Sparrow suddenly roared with angry. He slapped Blondie's Mirrorpad out of her hands and started stomping on it until it sparked. "Sparrow! What the hex!" shouted Blondie, jumping back.

Sparrow gritted his teeth, flashing the middle finger at the blond. " _Fuck you_ ," he growled. "The _hell_ is your problem? Apple's lying there helplessly and you wanna film her like she's some ticket to fame? I thought you were her friend! You _better_ be bullshitting me!"

Blondie opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. She looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Sparrow," called Poppy gently, "please—"

"No! How can I when Apple White's over there sleeping her life away?" snapped Sparrow. Through tears, Briar sent an understanding glance at Sparrow. Raven understood too. Sparrow was outraged. Apple was his first love. He still had feelings for her. And it hurt to see Apple like this. Poppy bit her lip. Was she jealous? Raven couldn't tell.

"She's not sleeping her life away. Not when we have Daring," reminded Melody. "He's her prince! He'll wake her up!"

Sparrow scowled at Daring.

Daring started pacing. "This is it, Charming. You have to wake your sleeping damsel with a kiss—" He began stretching. "And it's happily ever after from here on out! Ohhh, this is happening so fast!" He turned to Darling. "How do I look, how's my hair? How are my teeth?" He grabbed the booking glass to check his reflection. "Well, hello there…" His smile sparked.

Darling snatched the booking glass from him and handed it back to Raven. After straightening his crown, she grabbed Daring by the arm and dragged him to the glass coffin. "Come on, drama prince. Let's go save Apple."

Anxiously, everyone gathered around Apple's coffin. The dwarves looked Daring up and down before stepping aside along with Apple's dragon, though the one with the bushiest beard looked doubtful of Daring. Rays of light streamed through the trees into the clearing. There was so much hope in the air. Everyone's faces was literally radiating with it—everyone except Sparrow's. He was grouchy, but didn't protest about Daring kissing Apple. Raven knew that he cared about Apple too much to let jealousy get in the way. If it was Daring's kiss that was supposed to wake up Apple, then Sparrow would let it happen. For Apple's sake.

Daring slowly marched forward. He took a deep breath. Then he pulled out breath spray and gave himself a little spritz, and took another deep breath. He went to Apple's side and took her hand. "Apple White, you are my damsel. And I am your Prince Charming," he announced regally. He leaned in for the kiss. "And now I will fulfill our destinies, and we shall live happily ever..." And with those words, he kissed Apple.

Nothing happened. He frowned.

Daring tried again. "Happily Ever After," he told Apple then gave her a quick peck.

"Ever after."

Another quick peck, but this time on the cheek.

"C'mon, Charming. Just get it over with! Quit being do dramatic!" snapped Sparrow.

"Right. Yes. Of course." Daring nodded nervously then gave Apple another kiss.

Nothing.

He turned back to the group. Daring's face turned to panic.

"Daring? Is something wrong?" Raven arched a brow. "We're waiting."

Daring walked away from the coffin, devastated. "I-I-I," he stammered, pouting. "I-I-I—"

"It didn't work," announced one of the dwarves, "He's not the prince of the princess's destiny. He is not the chosen one." Everyone gasped and Briar burst into tears again.

Raven stared at Daring's back as he panicked. "Apple's forever sleep…really is forever after," she whispered. Not so the others would know, but so she could accept it herself. This…this was the end of Apple's story. Daring, the promised prince in Apple's story, failed to wake her up. And if he couldn't wake Apple—

Raven began bawling.

* * *

Raven stood behind the podium Hunter had made from a tree trunk. She looked down at all of her friends—everyone who loved Apple. They all held white roses in their hands, bowing their heads sadly. They were mourning. Melody was playing sad music on her Mirrorpad to fit the mood.

"We're here today to honor and spellebrate Apple White," started Raven shakily. She was so choked up she could barely speak. "She was my roommate, and she was my friend. She was kind, she was loving, and she deserved her happily ever after. I wish I was as powerful as my mother - that I had the kind of magic that could take me back to when all of this started. If I could go back, I'd tell Apple that she has a choice. We all do. We all have the power to follow our stories. And if your choice is to follow your pre-determined destiny, you have to trust that it will happen in its own time, and you _don't_ have to make a deal with evil." Raven paused. Wait a second. Make a deal with evil. "Maybe it's not too late!" I…I have to go!"

And with that, she ran past her friends toward the dragons. She didn't want to see anything else happen to her friends. It was already bad enough Apple was gone forever after. Raven wasn't going to let anyone else suffer because of her choice.

"C'mon, girl," she said, mounting Nevermore. "We have to go."

"Raven! Raven! Where are you going?" Darling was running over.

"To make sure the rest of you don't end up like Apple," said Raven bitterly.

Darling gasped. "You're going to see your mother, aren't you? Raven, you can't!"

"It's the only way, Darling." Raven handed the girl the booking glass. "I know what I'm doing. And here, you'll need this."

"The booking glass? But we don't know how to—"

"Trust me, Darling. Someone's about to have a change of heart," assured Raven. She could feel it. That someone was the only one who could save the day. And without saying anything more, Raven boarded Nevermore and took off.

It was time to make things right.

* * *

"Oh, Apple," sighed Briar, tracing her finger along the lid of the glass coffin. Her best friend forever after lay inside, snoring lightly. She couldn't hear Briar. She didn't know all of her friends were mourning her. She didn't know there was a possibility she'd sleep forever after. That she could sleep her whole life away. And Briar honestly felt selfish. The whole time, she'd been complaining about her destiny as the next Sleeping Beauty and how she'd have to snooze for a hundred years, when little did she realize, her best friend shared the same fate. Except hers was… _worse._ Sure, Briar had to sleep a century but Destiny had promised her sleep would _only_ last that long. Meanwhile, it was unknown when Apple would awake from her sleep. There was a possibility her true love wouldn't be born until the next century or two. Or _later_. Hex, there was a chance Apple's prince wouldn't exist until the next millennium. That scary truth was devastating, yet Apple hadn't seen it that way. She automatically assumed that because her and Daring had been paired up since birth, he would be her true love. Thus, she didn't have any reason to worry about how long her enchanted sleep would last. But if she'd known Daring _wasn't_ her true love before her poisoning, she most likely would've freaked out. She would've been insecure. Scared. Afraid that she'd loose her friends during her long sleep. Afraid that she'd loose everyone and everything she cared about while she unconsciously awaited her prince's arrival. She'd feel just like Briar. They'd literally be in the same boat.

And it was ironic—Briar was worried sick about her soon-to-be murderer. No. Briar shook her head. She and Apple were too close…No way she'd do something like that. Just because the Storybook of Legends said it'd happen didn't mean anything. Everyone had the ability to choose their own destiny. They and they alone were in control of their lives. Sadly, that didn't apply to Apple. She had no choice in her fate. And if she did, there was no way she'd choose to eat the poison apple in such a perilous time like this. Not when everyone's lives were in danger.

The sound of footsteps distracted Briar, and she looked over her shoulder to see Darling, who had the booking glass in hand, returning to Apple's memorial. _Without_ Raven. Worry was stretched across the princess's face, meaning Briar and the others were in for more bad news.

"Darling? Where's Raven?" asked Ashlynn slowly as the Charming rejoined them.

"She…she left," answered Darling slowly, "I think she she's going to join her mother."

" _What?!_ " Dexter's mouth dropped open. "B-but why? Raven's not evil! Why would she help her mother—"

"She's not helping the Evil Queen. I think she has a plan," interrupted Darling, looking at Dexter sternly. "She said someone's about to have a change of heart. I have no idea what that means."

"I'll tell you what it means," spoke up Briar drily, "it means someone here's about to betray us just like Raven did. They're planning to sell us out to the Evil Queen." She didn't trust them. She didn't trust anyone. Not after what happened to Apple. If they cared so much about Apple, they would've saved her. They would've stopped her from being poisoned. But no. They just watched. They just let it happen! And Briar wasn't going to excuse them for that.

" _Or_ it could mean someone against us is about to help us," considered Darling, raising an eyebrow at Briar's accusation. "And what's the deal, Briar? Why are you suddenly so rude?"

"' _Rude'?_ I'm freaking _furious!_ You guys just _allowed_ this to happen to Apple!" screamed Briar, "because of you—"

"Because of the Evil Queen," corrected Ashlynn softly. She took a few steps toward Briar. "Briar, you know she's my BFFA too. I care about her just as much as you do. But there was nothing we could do. We had no idea the apple was poisoned. Apple didn't know either. What happened was beyond our control."

"Just shut the hell up, Beauty," spoke up Sparrow, rising from his seat on a tree stomp. His green eyes were fiery. He wasn't at peace. It was obvious. "You ain't the only one who cares about Apple. What about Poppy and Holly? What about the Charmings? What about _me_?" He pressed his lips together, clenching his fists at his side. Beside him, Poppy looked a bit saddened but didn't say anything.

"And FYI, Raven _didn't_ betray us," clarified Darling thinly, folding her arms across her chest. "The reason she's yielding to her mother is because she doesn't want this incident to repeat itself! She doesn't want any of us to end up like Apple! The Evil Queen and Raven are mother and daughter. They know each other all too well. The Evil Queen knows Raven's heart is good and is using her good nature to her advantage to get what she wants. She knows how to pull Raven's strings with Raven's one weakness: her friends. The Evil Queen knows Raven cares about us, so she's just using us to get Raven to join her. And Raven knows how her mother thinks—she knows the Evil Queen will only make her friends suffer if she doesn't please her mother. She's doing this for our own safety."

"Briar, you know this already," said Ashlynn gently. "You know Raven's too good to actually agree with her mother's ways. She blames _herself_ for what happened to Apple. She thinks she brought the Evil Queen to Ever After High because she refused to be evil. She thinks it's _her_ fault her mother poisoned Apple."

"It _is_!" insisted Briar, stomping her foot. "If she just would've followed her destiny and agreed to be evil, none of this crap would have happened to Apple! _None of it."_ And she just didn't mean the poisoning. And from the look on Ashlynn's face, she knew that too. Sparrow bowed his head, ashamed. He should be. He also played a part in Apple's hardship. He was the reason for her depression. He was the reason Apple cried all those nights. He was the reason Apple had to seclude herself from the ones she loved.

"Briar…I understand how you feel. I really do. But maybe all of that was _supposed_ to happen," suggested Ashlynn lowly, "maybe those burdens and hardships are part of her story. Her _real_ story." Now, she was speaking to Briar like it was just the two of them. The other students seemed a bit confused, having no clue of what they were arguing about. They didn't know about Snowflake or Apple's insecurities regarding her mistake. "Maybe her enchanted sleep is nothing more than another chapter," went on Ashlynn, "and like she did with everything else, she'll overcome it."

" _How_? This isn't like everything else, Ashlynn! Apple's _helpless_ like this! Nothing can wake her up," countered Briar, fighting back the tears. "She can't deal with this situation like she did with the others because she's _poisoned!_ She's drifted away from us already! In this state, she might as well be _dead_!"

The dwarf with the big beard stabbed his axe into the ground. "Enough!" he ordered sternly. "The princess is not dead. She's simply waiting to be delivered by her true love."

"But Daring's kiss didn't work!" said Blondie lowly.

"Then he isn't her true love," replied Big Beard simply. "He never was, and never will. I had an odd feeling about him anyway. He wasn't worthy from the start." At the mention of the honest truth, Daring pouted even more.

"Wait. So that means Apple's prince is someone else," piped up Cedar, "maybe he's here! Maybe Apple's Prince Charming is Dexter."

Everyone turned to look at Dexter, who turned bright red. "Oh, no," he stammered, adjusting his glasses nervously. "I-I-I don't like Apple like that."

"So? That doesn't mean it's not meant to be," pointed out Holly hopefully, "Dexter, you should give it a try."

Dexter looked like he wanted to pass out, he was _that_ overwhelmed. "Uh, er, um," he stammered, his eyes darting around. "I-I-I—"

"It's not Dexter," grumbled Briar grumpily, turning her attention back to Apple, who was still sleeping motionlessly in her glass coffin. If it wasn't Daring, then it _definitely_ wasn't Dexter. Besides, Briar just didn't feel it.

"But it's still worth a shot, right?" Holly looked around for her friends' approval. "At this point, we're totally out of options. Dexter's the only prince here."

Ashlynn's face brightened up, but her body went stiff. "M-maybe her true love's not a prince," she said, keeping her voice steady.

Briar's heart stopped. Oh, no. Oh, no. "Ashlynn," she snapped, whirling around. No! _He_ was not Apple's true love! He was just some punk rocker who was lucky enough to take advantage of under-the-influence Apple. "That's _not_ happening."

"But the story says Snow White's true love was a prince," recalled Poppy, raising an eyebrow. "So shouldn't Apple's?"

Ashlynn smiled warmly. "True love can't be determined like that. The heart doesn't set limits or boundaries for itself. It loves who it wants. It chooses whoever it deems worthy."

Blondie gasped. "Are you saying Apple's into girls?" A faint smile tugged at her lips. "Duchess was right."

"What? No. I'm not saying Apple's true love isn't a guy," clarified Ashlynn, keeping her smile. "I'm saying her affections don't have to belong to a prince. A regular boy could be the apple of her eye."

There was a moment of silence. "That still doesn't make things any better," hissed Briar, "in fact, it makes things worse. It's not like we can gather together every male in Ever After and have them each take turns kissing Apple." That's when Briar remembered the Storybook of Legends in her backpack. Too bad she couldn't use it to see other people's stories. That way, she'd be able to see just who Apple's true love _really was._

"We don't have to look around for him," said Ashlynn, her voice rising and becoming more serious. "I believe Apple's true love is among—"

"Attention, subjects Your attention, please!" The Evil Queen's voice echoed all around the clearing. The students looked around, alarmed.

"The Evil Queen's here!" Blondie started to panic.

"Wait." Briar took out her Mirrorphone. "No she's not, but she _is_ on my phone." Sure enough, the Evil Queen's imposing face was taking up her screen. She was grinning triumphantly. All the students that had brought along their phones took them out to find the same live notification on their screen.

"She's using the school's network to mirrorcast this video," frowned Ashlynn. It was required that all the students of Ever After High were virtually linked to the school's vast network, so they could receive important announcement, reports, and assignments for school. That meant _every_ student was receiving the same message, even the ones imprisoned in the school.

"Just thought you'd be hexcited to know I'm leaving this school and kingdom forever after," she announced calmly. She then paused for effect, then said, "Yes, that's right, your cursed little lives have all been spared because—well, let's just say Mother's Day came early." She laughed, giddy with joy. "My daughter, Raven, has agreed to join me in my conquest for evil." The camera zoomed out, showing Raven to be standing beside her mother.

The dark princess's hair was pulled back and styled in two, long braids on both sides of her head. She sported a large bird skull and wing headpiece, with a mermaid-style black ink dress with that had long translucent sleeves that dragged on the ground. The back of the dress had black, blue, and purple feathers that imitated wings, and the princess's jet-black gloves were the same color as the streaks in her hair. She looked just like her mother. Evil. But her face—it was sad. Unhappy.

"To become evil and take over other lands with me. Under one condition—that I leave this kingdom and never return." Regardless of the terms, the Evil Queen was outright joyous. Joyous that her only heiress was finally under her wing. The students gasped. The Evil Queen wrapped an arm around Raven, giving her a hug. "I tell you, the girl drives a hard bargain. But then again, I think we all know where she gets that from."

And with that, everyone's screens turned black. "Well, this is all we need," announced Darling in a tone colder than Herowing's ice magic. "Another problem. Raven's about to leave the kingdom with her mom and _help her_ dominate the Fairytale World." She glanced over at the booking glass in her other hand.

"She _did_ say someone's about to have a change of heart. Maybe that someone's her," shrugged Blondie. "Well, at least that gets rid of the Evil-Queen issue."

"Idiot! No, it doesn't," snapped Sparrow.

"We can still help Raven save the day," spoke up Ashlynn, "but as I was saying, I think Apple's true love is among us."

Blondie gasped. "So Apple _is_ into girls?"

"I think he knows who I'm talking about," said Ashlynn, turning around. Though she wasn't looking at Blondie—no, she was locking eyes with Sparrow.

Briar gasped. "Ashlynn!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe her ears. Was Ashlynn actually about to tell reveal Apple's dirtiest secret to _everyone?_ "Don't you even dare!" she snapped. She wasn't going to allow it. She wasn't going to allow Ashlynn to betray her BFFA.

"Wait. You guys know something." Darling eyed Ashlynn and then Briar.

"Briar, I know what you're thinking. I know what Apple would say. But you know the truth, and I know the truth. This is to save Apple," reminded Ashlynn gently, "there's nothing more we can do for her now. Only her true love can rescue her. If that's the case, nothing should hold them back from achieving happily ever after."

"' _Them_ '? Okay, the suspense is _killing_ me!" blurted Blondie, her cheeks splotching.

"Um, this might be a shock to everyone but…" Ashlynn trailed off, debating whether or not to tell. She glanced over at Sparrow for help. Briar shook her head at him, glaring daggers at the rebel rocker.

Sparrow's lips curled up into a smile—it was a little mischievous and a little sad. "Well, we were going to have to come out some time," he said slowly.

"You and Apple are together," spoke up Darling matter-of-factly. Everyone gasped.

"Wait. But I thought Poppy and Sparrow were…" Blondie's cheeks got even redder and she squealed with guilty delight.

"Sparrow! You…you were seeing Apple behind my back?" Poppy looked about ready to cry. Holly wrapped her sister into a hug, glaring fire and brimstone at Sparrow.

"I can't believe it." Holly shook her head, disappointed. "I went to _talk_ to Apple because I thought Sparrow was seeing other girls. I never imagined _she w_ as the one—"

"No!" snapped Briar, ready to defend her BFFA's case. "How dare you! You call yourself Apple's friend forever? You know she'd never do anything like that! She'd never betray a friend. Never in a million years!" Briar was angry. She couldn't believe how nave these people were being! "What happened between her and Sparrow…That was _way_ back during Legacy Year. They started seeing each other for only a little bit, then Apple ended things because she knew what it'd cost her and Sparrow. By the time Poppy and Sparrow were together, Apple was _long_ over him."

Briar knew that last part was a lie. Apple wasn't over Sparrow. She cared about him too much. She loved him too much. That much was obvious.

"Wait. Apple and Sparrow…were _together_?" Poppy was still having trouble believing it. She turned to stare hardly at Sparrow. "Why didn't you tell me? _Why didn't you tell me_?! That you had another relationship. I _asked you_ , Sparrow! You told me there was no other girl!" Her voice was laced with tears.

"There wasn't another girl!" Sparrow's counter was a bit aggressive. Upon seeing how hurt Poppy was, he calmed down. "White was gone, remember? She wasn't around, so we were through. End of story."

"Aren't I Apple's BFFA, too?" Holly bowed her head gloomily. "It's obvious she told Briar and Ashlynn, but why not me? Doesn't she know she can trust me?"

"And what about me?" piped up Blondie, "we've been friends forever after—"

"With all due respect, Blondie, you can't hexactly keep a secret," pointed out Ashlynn as kindly as possible, "and Holly, Apple does trust you. She didn't even tell me and Briar. We had to find out for ourselves. She was keeping it a secret from everyone."

"Hmm. I thought it was a bombspell when Ashlynn and Hunter came out and revealed they'd been secretly dating—who knew _two_ Royal/Rebel romances were brewing!" Blondie looked so excited. "Ooh, so when Duchess started saying Apple and Sparrow were together, those weren't actually rumors?"

"At the time they were," clarified Ashlynn, "but it was sort of _because_ those rumors Apple and Sparrow got together. It's a bit hard to explain."

Poppy burst into tears. Holly tried to comfort her sister as awkward, uncomfortable silence floated around the clearing. "Poppy. I know you're upset." Ashlynn neared Poppy, reaching out for the weeping princess. "You like-liked Sparrow a lot. But…there's a possibility he's Apple true love."

The sad truth just made Poppy cry harder. Holly squeezed her tighter and murmured words of comfort and encouragement in her ear. Ashlynn put her hand on Poppy's quivering shoulder and bit her lip nervously.

Pity tugged at Briar's heart just a bit. Poppy really liked Sparrow. But so did Apple. Though Briar knew she wouldn't admit it right away, Apple _loved_ Sparrow. And Sparrow loved Apple. And Briar herself had to admit—if what the two of them had wasn't true love, Briar didn't know what was.

Her face dropped as she looked down at her poisoned BFFA. As everyone said, she wasn't gone. She was just waiting on her true love. She was waiting for him to gift her with a kiss—the kiss that would bring them to Happily Ever After. And Briar wanted Apple to live happily ever after more than anything—after all, Apple had been through so much. She deserved comfort and happiness. And if Sparrow was the only one standing between Apple and her future, Briar wouldn't stand in their way.

"Go ahead," whispered Poppy. She held her face high toward Sparrow. "Apple needs you. And if you two are meant to be together…let it be. I won't stop you." Though her face was tear-stained, she smiled. Sparrow smiled back and gave a quick hug.

Briar couldn't help but be proud of Poppy. She loved Sparrow, but was willing to push her feelings aside all for Apple's sake. That was heroic. Dutiful. Apple would've been proud of Poppy's selfless action.

"Second time's charm, right?" Blondie gave a nervous grin. "If the first one didn't work, the second will. Right?"

"Uh, I think that's _third_ time's a charm," corrected Darling, "but hopefully that's not true in this case." She turned to the rebel rocker. "Well, go ahead, Sparrow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Daring, who had been pouting in the corner all this time, rose to his feet. "There's no way in Ever After _this ruffian_ is Apple's true!" he protested, pointing an accusing finger at Sparrow. "If I, a Charming, isn't Apple's destined prince, that goes fiftyfold for a Hood!"

"Daring, we don't have time for this," groaned Ashlynn, "Apple's waiting."

"Daring, don't you know better than to judge a book by its cover?" Putting her hands on her hips, Darling frowned, disappointed. "Just because you're a Charming doesn't mean anything. That doesn't make you, or me, or Dexter better than anyone else. Sparrow's just as worthy as you."

Blondie perked up again. "Another love triangle?" she gasped, "I have to film this—oh. Right." She frowned down at her broken Mirrorpad on the ground. "I forgot about that."

"Daring, I know you were groomed for this moment ever since you were little," began Ashlynn thoughtfully, "but it just simply isn't meant to be. You were chosen to be Apple's prince by kings and queens, not by fate. That's just not the proper way."

Daring turned to Farrah desperately. "Farrah, can't you just _make_ Apple wake up?" he asked pleadingly, "one of us could wish for it. That way, we won't have to watch this thief kiss Apple."

The dwarf with the pink beard snorted. "What a young, naïve thing you are. Only True Love's Kiss can awake the princess and you know this. For a long time, actually. And I can tell you prided yourself in the fact only you could save the princess. But know since you know you aren't her Prince Charming, you think the rules can be bent. That they don't apply anymore just because you aren't going to get the destiny you want."

"Besides, the magic Apple's enchanted with is different than fairy magic," informed Farrah sadly, "I can't counter it. And we all know that when I grant wishes, the magic will only last until twelve noon or midnight—whichever's closer. So even if the wish _did_ work, Apple would just fall right back into enchanted sleep. I'm so sorry." Farrah held up her wand. "I wish I could do more."

Rosabella rested a hand on her future fairy godmother's shoulder. "It's not your fault," she reassured her. She looked at Daring, shaking her head. "And _you_ need to prince up. Have you ever considered that maybe you weren't Apple's true love? Ashlynn's right—love can't be forced. It has to be earned. And from the way you act…"

She didn't have to finish. Everyone knew Daring was basically in love with himself. He only cared about anyone but himself and his big ego. Now that Briar thought about it, he and Duchess were perfect for one another. Go figure.

"I personally think Sparrow should give it a try," insisted Rosabella, pushing the rebel rocker closer toward Briar and Apple's coffin. "Apple allowed you to enter her heart, right? Then maybe you're the key to waking her."

"Yes." Darling nodded. "And please hurry. The sooner we wake Apple, the sooner we can go and stop Raven before goes through with this terrible mistake."

"Right." Though Sparrow agreed, he looked…flustered. Jittery. Uncertain.

"'The Sparrow Hood's' nervous? Wow, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder." Melody rolled her eyes. Briar had to admit, it was weird seeing Sparrow so shaky considering he was always so arrogant and confident. Anxiety didn't suit him.

"This is all just happening to fast," blurted Sparrow, turning red. "Apple and I…we haven't been 'together' for a while. And what if it's not me? What if my kiss won't work?"

"Don't think of the 'what ifs'," suggested Cedar, "that never gets anyone anywhere in life. It only holds them back." And coming from a girl who was cursed to never lie, those words were definitely good advice.

She was right. The 'what ifs" were what held Apple back. She could never decide what to do about her situation with Sparrow and Snowflake. And whenever she did come up with a solution, she got frightened by the possibilities and consequences that could come with her decision. The same went for Briar. Ever since she came to realization about her fate as the next Sleeping Beauty, the "what ifs" held her back from making up her mind. She always thought a little too much on the topic, making herself more doubtful than what she already had been. Sometimes, you just needed to act and act quick. Sometimes, you just needed to spare yourself from the guilt trips.

Sparrow nodded, adjusting his fedora and brushing himself off. Rosabella and Darling rolled their eyes at his sudden self-consciousness. After a deep breath, Sparrow began to march toward Apple. Briar side-stepped aside, allowing herself to smile. "Save our girl," she told Sparrow with a small beam. "Good luck."

The dwarves reopened the lid of the coffin and moved out of the way, all of them anxiously waiting to see if their princess's destiny was going to be fulfilled. Sparrow remained still and silent for a moment, observing Apple. Well, it actually looked like he was _admiring_ her. Briar sent a glance at Apple as well. She had to admit on Sparrow's behalf—the princess looked stunning. Even more than usual. Her blond tresses were perfectly framing her face, her snow-white skin was glowing. She seemed to be emitting some kind of…energy. Positive energy. Like magic. Magic that made Briar feel somewhat at peace.

"White…I know I've put you through so much," began Sparrow, bowing his head. "And sometimes, I acted like a fool. Like a coward. But not today. I owe you. For all the things you brought to my realization. For all the good times we had." He inhaled deeply. "Well, here goes nothing…"

Briar could hear everyone holding their breath as Sparrow leaned down. He pursed his lips, closing his eyes. He leaned it even more, pressing his lips against Apple's. And then a dazzling light emitted from them both, blinding everyone's eyesight.

Sparrow backed away, squinting his eyes against the light. And though Briar could barely open her eyes without them watering, she saw the piece of poison Apple levitate out of Apple's mouth and vaporize into a wisp of purple magic.

* * *

Faybelle couldn't believe this.

She'd seen the Evil Queen's announcement on her Mirrorphone and was furious! _Raven Queen_ was going to be evil? Yeah, right. Not even a dummy like Blondie Lockes would believe such a preposterous statement. And to make things even worse, the Evil Queen was going to leave the kingdom forever after! What about Faybelle? Hadn't she earned the Evil Queen's favor? Was she just going to leave the dark fairy behind? Oh, _hex_ , no. Faybelle wasn't having this!

She flittered through the dark, thorny halls of the school-slash-dark-fortress. Murmuring to herself, the dark fairy flew up to the headmaster's office. The door was just barely ajar, and Faybelle peeked through the opening into the room.

The Evil Queen was at the desk, unrolling a map of the Fairytale World. The wannabevil Raven Queen was standing on the other side of the room with a blank expression on her face. She might've looked like an evil princess, but that was just a front. Faybelle knew deep down the girl didn't have a drop of evil inside her.

"Let's see here... What land shall we take over first?" The Evil Queen wondered aloud excitedly. "We could take another crack at Wonderland," she suggested energetically, "or, we could conquer and rule over gingerbread land! Or-or, hear me out now, the land of the giants!"

"Those all sound great, mom," monotoned Raven, "I'll go anywhere you want. As long as it's not here."

"Oh, I'm too excited to pick! My wicked little blackbird has flown home!" enthused the Evil Queen. She used a ray of magic to pull Raven over to her. "Mother-daughter evil selfie!" Tugging Raven close, the queen held up her Mirrorphone, snapping a pic of her and unenthusiastic Raven.

 _Hex. No. Faybelle_ was the one who took evil selfies with the Evil Queen. She was the only one who _deserved_ to! She didn't care if Raven and the Evil Queen were mother and daughter. She was putting an end to this _now._

She swung open the doors and flitted into the room with dramatic flair. "Oh my fairy godmother!" she exclaimed loudly.

The queen turned to her. "Is there a problem. Faybelle?"

Faybelle landed and marched across the room with heavy footsteps. "Hex yeah there is! I've spent all this time fluttering around, doing your evil bidding without so much of a 'hey, thanks Faybelle! Hex of a job.' And now, little miss 'I'm gonna choose my own destiny' comes waltzing in and you actually believe she's going to be evil?!" Raven sent Faybelle a warning look, though the dark fairy took it to be a threatening one.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The Evil Queen asked Raven politely. Putting on an irritated face, she stomped over to Faybelle and snapped her fingers, a soundproof glass box appearing around her and Faybelle.

"This is my daughter you're talking about!" the queen shouted at Faybelle.

Anyone else would've been imitated stiff, but not Faybelle. She stood her ground. "Whatever after, I'm telling you, she's up to something. You don't honestly think she's 'evil' now!" Faybelle glanced hardly through the glass at Raven, who was watching them blankly.

"She's going to be just like me because I gave her no choice!" The queen raised her voice. "All of my plotting and planning has finally gotten me what I want! Don't you understand? I won!"

Faybelle was taken aback. "All of this was about Raven? But, what about me?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"What about you?" asked the Evil Queen coldly in a joking manner. She snapped her fingers again and the barrier disappeared. "Now, where were we?" asked the Evil Queen, reverting back to her calm self as she proceeded back over to Raven and the map, leaving a teary, upset Faybelle in her stead. "What about the sea kingdom? We could rule over the mer-folk! Ooh, we could get paddle boats! Wouldn't that be fun? I know how much you love the ocean."

Faybelle stomped her foot, angry tears trickling down her face. "That isn't fair!" she cried out, "I've been at your beck and call this whole time, and you won't even acknowledge me?"

The Evil Queen smirked. "Don't you get it, you foolish fairy? In this world, only the powerful get recognized."

"Oh, I'm power!" laughed Faybelle coldly, stretching out her arms. Magic was cackling within her palms. "I'm the daughter of the Dark Fairy, remember? I'm the strongest of the dark fairies!"

"Ah, yes. The Dark Fairy. We were friends back in high school," stated the Evil Queen bleakly, "an annoying little thing, just like you. And I wouldn't exactly call her powerful. I don't believe she's ever told you this tale—it's too embarrassing on her part—but the two of us battled many years ago—not long before you and Raven were born. She had been preparing to curse Sleeping Beauty's daughter, but I stopped her in her tracks. I was easily victorious in our fight, and I ended up _stealing_ her destiny. I would've ended her for good, but then I thought about the child she was carrying. _You_ , Faybelle. What a shame it would be for you to die with your mother. So I spared your mother, but only so our daughters would rival when they grew older and stronger."

Faybelle's mouth dropped open. She was trembling. She couldn't even see straight. This whole time, she'd been working with the very same queen who had nearly robbed her and her mother of their lives?

"And you know, I think that time has come," announced the Evil Queen, seating herself at the heavy oak desk. She glanced over at her daughter. "Raven! Show the Dark Fairy's daughter what true power looks like."

Raven looked a bit startled. She hesitated. But she eventually sighed and said, "Yes, Mother." And with that, she approached Faybelle with a look of sadness on her face.

"I'm not afraid of you!" shouted Faybelle, throwing some lightning magic at Raven.

Raven didn't even flinch. She just wiggled a single finger and a dark-purple shield conjured in front of her. Faybelle's spell just bounced off it, breaking through one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Still nearing Raven, raising a hand and mumbling a spell Faybelle couldn't make out.

Two could play at that game! Faybelle gritted her teeth. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted, flipping upside-down. She started to cartwheel, using her Cheer Factor to increase the energy of her spell.

At the same time, the girls shot continuing magic at each other, Raven's eerie and lavender while Faybelle's icy-blue and lightning-y. Their magic clashed, both of them trying to overpower the other.

"That's it, Raven! Show her your evil powers!" cheered the Evil Queen.

Faybelle growled. She then pushed more magic through her fingertips, adding it to her nonstop spell. "Ha! How do you like that, Raven?" she snorted.

"Faybelle." Raven's voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

And just like that, Raven intensified her spell tenfold, completing overpowering Faybelle's. Faybelle screamed as Raven's magic threw her back, straight through a wall. Faybelle landed in the hallway outside, pain coursing throughout her body. Part of her wanted to retaliate, but she had an even better idea. The Evil Queen was about to _pay._

Faybelle rose off the ground and flitted away, thinking about sweet revenge.

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

There was so much darkness.

But then there was light. So much light.

The light was so powerful and intense, it seemed to outshine the darkness.

"Apple! Apple! Can you hear me?" cried out a voice. It belonged to Briar. "Apple! Please! Wake up! Please!" Her voice was ringing everywhere.

"White! Are you there? White! Apple?!" Another voice. Sparrow's.

Apple flinched as light started to burn through her eyelids. She groaned and slowly opened them. Two figures were hovering over her, but they were blurry. After a second or two, however, her vision began to clear. "Briar? Sparrow?" she whispered.

"She's awake! She's awake!" cried out Briar joyously, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even give Apple a chance to get up before she was squeezing the heck out of her.

When she finally let go, Apple sat up, confusedly. That's when she noticed the bouquet of white roses she was holding. And the glass coffin she was sitting in. A lot of her friends were standing around her, all of them smiling widely. Sparrow was among them. And he was smiling, but not in an arrogant way. It looked genuine.

"Aye! The princess has awaken!" cheered a voice. Apple looked down to see four dwarves linking arms, dancing around. Braebyrn, who was at Apple's side as well, let out a grateful snort. Immediately, all of Apple's friends started to shower her with joy.

"Apple! You're awake!"

"The curse is broken!"

"How do you feel?"

"We missed you!"

"Did that kiss taste bad?"

"What happened?" asked Apple. She gasped, suddenly remembering the poison apple. She remembered choking. Discomfort. She must've fallen into her enchanted sleep. And the only way she could be awake now meant…"Daring woke me up?" she asked, a little puzzle.

Daring, who was standing behind everyone else, blushed awkwardly. "Not exactly," he said.

"It was Sparrow, Apple," informed Briar gently. "His kiss woke you up. He's your true love, not Daring."

Apple's face went hot. Wait! So Sparrow kissed her in front of _everyone_?! But…they weren't together! They weren't supposed to be! No one was supposed to know about— "Don't worry, Apple. It's okay," assured Darling upon seeing how panicked Apple was. "We understand. Ya know, it's not a sin to love outside your destiny."

"We would've supported your choice from day one," spoke up Poppy, much to Apple's surprise. Weren't she and Sparrow together? "Don't worry about it," smiled Poppy, "he kissed and awoke you. That means the two of you are meant to be together. I just…I just wish you would've told us. We're your friends, remember?"

"It's not a crime to go off-book," added Farrah, "even if you are the daughter of Snow White."

Apple wanted to cry. Of happiness. All this time, she'd been worrying about how others would judge her and Sparrow's relationship. But it turned out they supported her to the fullest. And though it would most likely be the exact opposite with a lot of others, Apple didn't care. As long as she had love from her friends. "I-I'm sorry," said apologetically, "I didn't want to upset anybody. I didn't want to jeopardize Sparrow." And to be frank, Apple was a little disappointed—just a tad bit. Ever since she was little, she was told Daring was her Prince Charming. That the two of them would fall in love and live happily ever after. And ever since then, Apple had dreamed about their destinies. But now that she knew those dreams had been fallacies, false hopes, she felt a little…let down. All of that hard work she put toward her destiny had been for nothing. At the same time, Apple was a bit relieved. It was hard to explain.

"It's just like Raven's been telling you, Apple." Briar grinned. "We're all free to live our lives the way we want. We don't need a book to map out of lives for us."

Raven! Apple quickly looked around at all the welcoming faces, realizing one of the people she loved the most was missing. "Where's Raven?" she asked, her eyes darting around.

Everyone's faces dropped. "Raven…she went to help her mother," said Darling thinly, "they made a deal: if the Evil Queen agrees to leave this kingdom forever after and never mess with us again, Raven will help her conquer other lands."

" _WHAT!?"_

Apple's mind raced as Briar helped her out of the coffin. "It might be too late," frowned Briar sadly. "Raven could already be gone."

Clenching the bouquet of roses, Apple started to pace around the clearing. "Your Highness, please calm down. You have just awakened from your sleep," consoled a dwarf, bringing himself and his three brethren to Apple's attention. Dwarves? What were they doing here? They must've come to watch over Apple while she slept, just like in the story. So that meant Apple's story had been fulfilled? That she was going to live happily ever after from here on out? Though she was curious, Apple didn't have time to ponder those questions. She had to save her friend first.

"You guys don't understand!" cried out Apple. She backed away from her friends. "It's-it's _my_ fault all of this is happening! I set the Evil Queen free!" Everyone gasped. Apple kept going, "I thought keeping her secret was going to be good for Ever After High, good for all of us. But look at all the trouble it led to! And Raven joining sides with her mother? That's not the happily ever after she wanted! Please, help me fight back. Help me save Raven! She shouldn't have to live a life she doesn't want! I was selfish to not see that before!"

"But how are we supposed to do that? Not counting Farrah, none of us have actual magic," pointed out Dexter, adjusting his glasses.

"We have dragons, remember? We have the booking glass! We just need the passcode!" Apple bit her lip.

"Apple, we tried, but we just can't crack it. Daring just happened to get lucky when he got captured." Daring looked offended.

"Maybe…maybe _I_ can find my mother somehow," fidgeted Apple, "I-I could—"

"The Evil Queen probably already has your problem," frowned Darling sadly, "you weren't there, but she ordered Snow White to be captured."

Apple's heart fell. Her mother had been captured? Why was everyone suffering because of her? Before Apple could suggest something else, the dragons on the other side of the clearing began to roar as a big, winged shadow appeared on the ground. A dragon landed in the center of the clearing, and Faybelle leaped off it onto the ground. With a flick of her wrist, her dragon companion was dismissed and flew away. "Let me guess," she said thinly, "you need to figure out how to crack the booking glass's code?"

Everyone watched as Faybelle went to take the booking glass from Darling. Darling gripped the mirror for a beat, unsure if she should trust Faybelle. Finally, she let go and Faybelle took the mirror. She twirled the mirror in her hand and chanted, "Ready? Okay! One, two, three, four—the booking glass is locked no more!" The magic mirror glowed.

"What shall I capture?" wondered aloud Faybelle, looking around. Her eyes landed on Apple. "Hey, I thought I poisoned you. Perhaps I should capture _you_ for releasing that hag in the first place."

Everyone gasped again, horrified. "It was _you_!?" Briar pointed an accusing finger at Faybelle. " _How could you_?! You're not Apple's storybook villain! You know—"

Sparrow jumped in front of Apple. "Apple just made a mistake," he growled at Faybelle, "just like _you_ made a mistake in working with that old geezer."

"Oh, puh-leez. I was just doing what any dark fairy would do," insisted Faybelle with a snort. She aimed the mirror at Sparrow to reflect him in the glass. "But if you'd like to go in her place, lover boy…."

"Faybelle, stop! I thought you said you wanted to get revenge on the Evil Queen!" reminded Ashlynn, pressing her lips together. "Getting rid of us won't accomplish your goal!"

"Oh, whatever after." Faybelle rolled her eyes, pressing the jewel sequence.

"Sparrow, move!" ordered Apple, trying to push him away. She didn't want him to suffer for her mistake too. "She's going to trap you in the—"

Magic energy suddenly shot out of the mirror, and Apple heard herself scream. She squeezed her eyes shoot, expecting Sparrow to disappear from her grasp and into the mirror. However, when she still felt his studded jacket against her palms, she opened her eyes to see Sparrow still standing in front of her.

"Hey!" He ran his fingers through his red hair. "Give it back!"

"Hat captured," monotoned the booking glass.

Apple raised an eyebrow. Faybelle had only captured Sparrow's hat? "Ha! You actually thought I'd send this loser to the Mirror Realm?" chuckled Faybelle in disgust. She handed the mirror back to Darling.

"Wait. Why are you suddenly switching sides?" asked Darling suspiciously, "are you still evil?"

"Make no mistake, girl." Faybelle wagged her finger. "I'm still _wayyyyy_ evil. This dark fairy is out for revenge. I worked my wings off for that ungrateful queen. Let's see how well her plans work out Faybelle in the corner." No one moved. "Well? What are you people waiting for? Dragon up already!"

As everyone ran to mount their dragons, Apple noticed she was still holding on to the bouquet of roses. The roses everyone had given to her during her memorial. Their tokens of friendship and love. Apple was about to rest them inside her glass coffin, but paused when the petals started to glow a golden color. Apple watched closely as the petals slowly crumbled into golden magic, drifting away in the wind.

Some of the magic rained down on her oblivious friends while the rest was carried away in the breeze. Little did Apple know was that magic had come from her heart and from her wish to keep them safe. Her wish to protect them no matter what. No matter what was about to happen, Apple would always be with them and shower them with love.

* * *

In her crib, Snowflake was sitting up in her crib, playing with her toys. Her great-grandmother was in another room, humming to an old song on the radio. Snowflake hugged her stuffed bunny. It was so soft and warm. Just like Momma.

A sudden wind made Snowflake shiver. She grabbed hold on the railing and stood up, just barely balancing herself on her little legs. The window was open. That's where the wind came from.

Wisps of golden magic suddenly wafted into her room through the window. Ooh. Pretty. Snowflake giggled as she watched the magic drift closer toward her. It then sprinkled down onto her face in golden sparkles, tickling her. The magic. It was so warm. So loving. It felt just like…

"Momma." After allowing her first word to slip past her lips, Snowflake smiled. Yeah. It felt just like Momma.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Everyone** _ **chill.**_ **We're all people with our own** _ **different**_ **opinions and we need to respect each other. I am grateful for ALL feedback, whether it be negative, positive, neutral, or whatever. I thoroughly read** _ **every**_ **review and have learned and gained so much from your support, even if the review was scolding or stern. This is a no-hate zone here. If someone doesn't like a character, so be it. If someone has something to say, then let them say it. And I'll say this—I LOVE constructive criticism. It's nice to have someone serious lay the facts down on you and bring some realizations into the light. It helps me identify my mistakes and weaknesses and how to improve. It teaches me what not to do, and what TO do.**

 **I know, this chapter is short, but I'm saving everything for the next chapter. The** _ **last**_ **one. BUT , I did add in some serious Apple x Sparrow.**

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Raven sighed lowly to herself, folding her arms across her chest. She was inside her mother's office, standing by the window, searching the horizon. Her plan had to work. She knew Faybelle all too well. There was no way that dark fairy was going to let this all slide. Raven kind of regretted blasting her through the wall, but the dark fairy needed that extra "push". Yes, Raven felt bad for being a tad bit manipulative, but it was for her friends' safety. So they wouldn't end up like Apple.

Oh, Apple. Her time had come WAY too early. She didn't deserve to be put poisoned. And since Daring's kiss didn't work…Apple was forever sleep, leaving behind everything she cared about. Her BFFAS. Her mom. Her daughter. A tragic end to her happy story. Sure, there had been times when Apple was a selfish jerk, but no one was perfect. Apple…her potential had been so great. She could've done great things. She could've influenced people to not be afraid to follow their heart. She could've been an example to all those who had doubts about their fairytales. She had been an inspiration—one even bigger than Raven. And no matter how much the girl tried to deny it, deep down, Apple had been a hardcore, true-blue _Rebel._ One even more rebellious than Raven. And the sad part was, Apple never realized this. She never realized how she twisted her story her _own_ way. She never realized that _she_ had been the one turning the tables. _She_ had been a true Rebel with a Royal heart. Hopefully, Snowflake would grow up to be just like her heroic mother.

Snowflake. Raven held back her tears. Because of Raven, the baby wasn't going to grow up with her mother. Apple wouldn't be there to witness her baby's first steps or first words. She wouldn't be able to help her daughter learn and grow as an individual. She'd grow up…lost. But no matter what happened from this point, Raven was going to make sure Snowflake wouldn't be put in harm's way. She owned that much to Apple.

"Ooh, you can never go wrong with pixie dust," the Evil Queen was saying. She was packing her spell ingredients, moving them from a big cabinet into a small suitcase. Ever since she and Raven made their agreement, the queen had been enthusing nonstop about all the "fun" they were going to have. Conquering kingdoms, setting fire to villages. Overthrowing queens and kings, starting their own dynasty. Evil stuff like that. Raven was praying they'd never get to that point. "Why do you keep doing that?" asked the Evil Queen suddenly, startling Raven.

She jumped. "Huh? Doing what?" Her eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Staring ominously into the distance. What are you looking for?" The Evil Queen stepped over to scan the skies.

"I—nothing!" Raven tore her eyes back to her mom. "I'm just…really hexcited about being evil and conquering the world…and stuff." She bit her lip, knowing she didn't sound one bit convincing.

The Evil Queen looked at her suspiciously. "Prove it," she smirked. With a tip of her staff, a swirling black portal appeared on the floor.

"What…do you mean?" gasped Raven.

"You're on the path to become evil now, dear," replied the queen calmly, "thus, I task you with your first evil act: toss Snow White and the other amphibious teachers into that void."

Raven was scared. A quick glance at the window told her no one was coming. She didn't have a choice. With great uncertainty, she stepped to the terrarium.

"Raven, pleasssse! Help ussss!" pleaded a scaly white viper that must've been Snow White.

A honk caught Raven's attention. "Queen, you better get me out of here _now_!" threatened a black swan. Raven narrowed her eyes at it. It looked like Pirouette but had Duchess's voice? Her mother was clever indeed.

Raven shook her head. She couldn't hurt them. They were innocent. Thinking fast, she spun around on her heels, tossing magic at her mother. However, the Evil Queen was faster and blasted Raven with her own spell, freezing her in place. Darn it!

"I know you're just doing all this to save your little friends out there," the queen hissed, "you may not be evil now, Raven Queen, but mark my words—I am much more powerful than you—and you will learn!" She approached her daughter, her hands glowing with magic.

Before the Evil Queen could scold Raven further, a dragon screeched outside the castle.

The Evil Queen swung around, her cloak billowing. "What was that?" she hissed alertly. To take a closer look, the queen created bubble binoculars.

As the dragons approached, Raven wanted to cry when she spotted Apple atop Braebryn, riding toward the fortress with confidence! "Apple! Apple's awake!" she cried out, super relieved. And the blond princess was holding the booking glass, which was shimmering with magic. Yes! It was activated! And riding beside Apple was Faybelle on her dark dragon, sporting an evil grin.

Raven couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been working out any better! Originally, Raven intended for Faybelle to call it quits and bail on being the Evil Queen's henchfairy and teach the other students how to activate the booking glass. She never thought Apple would show herself too. But how was she awake? Oh, that didn't matter now. What did matter was that the tables were turning.

"Yes…and it seems someone taught her how to use the booking glass," growled the Evil Queen. She turned around furiously. "You! You were behind this! You played with Faybelle's jealousies and tricked her into joining your friends!" Raven winced in fear as her mother got very close and breathed, "That—makes—me—so proud of you!"

Raven blinked hard. "What?"

The queen clapped her hands. "You manipulated little chip off the old glass slipper! It takes a truly wicked mind to concoct a scheme like that! Oh! You have so much potential!" The queen transformed her skirt into riding pants and then gave her daughter's cheeks a little pinch. "It's too bad I have to go destroy your friends now." And with a flick of her wrist, the whole wall of the headmaster's office tore away from the building, leaving a huge, gaping hole to the outside. A cold wind blew through the building.

The queen cackled, her evil voice echoing, "Spell you later." She leaped through the hole, landing on a dark dragon. Two other dragons moved in to flank her like fighter pilots.

Raven, still frozen by magic, watched as her mother and the dragons flew into the distance to meet Apple and her group. Her eyes darted over to the creature teachers and Swan Duchess in the terrarium. She felt the need to explain. "Our relationship is…complicated."

* * *

Apple had never been so scared in her life. She was on her way to battle an evil queen—an evil queen who could manipulate anything to her own liking with her magic. An evil queen who could ruin the world. An evil queen who could wipe out kingdoms at a time. The booking glass was the only hope Apple had. The princess took a deep breath, preparing herself. There was a strong possibility she wasn't going to come back from this. But this all was her fault, and she was going to fix things. Even if it cost her life.

As she steered Braebryrn through the sky, she looked around at the formation the students rode in: five light dragons, the three dark dragons that were under Faybelle's control, and Legend. Since they didn't have enough dragons for everyone to ride, the students had doubled up for the ride.

Apple brought her dragon up next to Faybelle's and asked, "How close do I have to be for the booking glass to work?"

"Fairy close!" Faybelle called back.

Dragon cries tore through the air and both girls looked up ahead to see three dark dragons flying from the school toward them, the Evil Queen riding the one in the middle. Her cackles were echoing throughout the sky, making some of the students scream.

"Here we go!" cried out Apple, swallowing her own fear.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" shouted Darling, "Apple has to get as close to the Evil Queen as she can. Let's cover her back and make sure that she gets there. Hang on to your crowns!" Darling whipped her reins and her dragon lurched forward with more speed. The other students did the same, and their dragons flapped their wings—everyone was prepared to take on the queen and win their school back.

"Ready? _Fire_!" Darling commanded.

Some dragons let out blasts of fire. Others shot ice. The battle for the school had begun. And just then, at the worst possible time, Apple started to experience overwhelming fear. She began to shook madly as dark fire blasts whirled by her and Braebryn. They couldn't do this. They couldn't do this! What chance did a few, simple high school students have against an evil queen? An evil queen who could defeat _armies_ with her magic. To the Evil Queen, Apple and her friends were nothing but insignificant play things! They were doomed!

And just when Apple wanted to tear up, she remembered Daphne Ann. Snowflake. If the Evil Queen wasn't taken down now, Daphne Ann and everyone else's life would be in danger. Snowflake would have to live in fear because of her mother's actions. Because of her mother's cowardness.

"You can do this, Apple!" shouted Briar from a dragon behind Apple.

"Yeah, Apple! Don't let fear win!" added Holly loudly.

They were counting on her. Everyone had faith in her. Apple couldn't let them down. She _wouldn't_.

"Hya!" she shouted, kicking Braebryn's side. The dragon sped up, breathing golden electricity at the dark dragons.

However, the Evil Queen held out a hand and captured the fire, ice, and electricity blasts. She laughed at the attacking force, saying, "It's so cute you think you can take on the greatest dragon rider in the history of Ever After High! Good luck with that! _Fire_!" Her dark dragons unleashed their dark fire at the dragons.

"Spread out!" yelled Darling.

The students scattered as they pulled their dragons left, right, and into nosedives, narrowly missing the explosive blasts. "Watch out, you guys!" called Apple, steering her dragon out of the way of a dark blast. "That means _you_ , Blondie!"

On the back of Holly's dragon, Blondie was trying to livestream an episode of _Just Right_ and keep her head at the same time. And to make things even difficult, Dexter, her cameraman, was on the back of a different dragon, and their dragons' erratic movements made it hard to film.

The Evil Queen's dragons picked up speed as they each turned off to purse individual dragons in one-on-one fights. Apple was about to turn around to help them out, but Darling yelled out to her, "Apple! Keep going! I got this!"

"Okay, be careful!" Apple shouted back at Darling and Herowing changed course to help Holly and Prince of Scales escape one of the dark dragons. Apple set her sights on the Evil Queen, who was coming in fast.

Apple gripped the booking glass in her hand.

It was showtime.

* * *

Raven was watching the battle from the massive hole in the side of the school. She struggled to move, but she was completely frozen with magic. Blasts of fire and ice flickered amid the chaotic aerial skirmish. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It was difficult, painful…Raven gritted her teeth—and suddenly a wisp of purple magic smoked from her fingers.

And to add on to her own magic, golden magic wafted into the room through the dark hole. It enchanted Raven, feeling her with warmth. Warmth that felt like…Apple. It was so inviting. So encouraging. So strong. While this magic coursed through her, Raven concentrated her dark magic. Beads of sweat dripped from her brow as she fought harder, and then…her mother's freeze magic shattered!

Snake Snow White and the other creature teachers and Swan Duchess leaped, crawled, slithered, and honked with joy. Raven whistled for Nevermore and the dragon came soaring into the room through the giant hole.

"It's time to end this chapter," she said determinedly, zapping herself with some magic. Her evil dress disappeared and her dragon armor returned. Nevermore yipped and Raven leaped onto her back. "Let's do this, girl!" she shouted, whipping her dragon's reins.

And with that, they took to sky, ready to leap into the action.

* * *

It was chaos in the sky.

Apple steered to the right, gritting her teeth as the Evil Queen erratically flew through the air on her own dragon. The princess was trying to get close to the Evil Queen to use the booking glass, but the queen was too experienced on dragonback. She was leaving Apple in her dust, laughing and cackling wickedly with glee as she showed off her skills.

All around the two, blasts of fire and ice were flying everywhere as the other students and dark dragons battled against each other. Apple began to panic as the Evil Queen started to put some distance between the two. Oh, no! She was getting away! Apple couldn't let her! While gripping the reins with one hand, Apple held up the booking glass with the other. "Capture the Evil Queen!" she shouted against the howling wind.

" _Beep. Beep,_ " said Mirrie, "capture Beagle Spleen. _Beep. Beep._ I don't know what that is."

The Evil Queen laughed manically.

The queen sent her dragon into a spiraling tailspin to try to outmaneuver Apple's dragon—but Apple mimicked the move and struck close to her tail. As they spiraled down, Apple squinted her eyes against the cold wind stinging her face.

"Come on! I thought we were BFFAs! Remember the good times, Apple?" the Evil Queen called behind her shoulder with a laugh. She was obviously loving the chase.

Apple growled, agitated. She clicked the jewels on the mirror, and it refreshed with magic. She was through playing games! Right as she was holding up the mirror again, the Evil Queen suddenly slowed her dragon and made a U-turn. She started flying directly toward Apple…

"Capture the _Evil Q—"_ Apple started, but then shouted " _No!"_ as the Evil Queen used a bolt of magic to snag the mirror right out of Apple's hand. The queen reined her dragon to a stop and spun the mirror in her hand.

Mirrie beeped. "I'm sorry, target unclear."

Apple gasped as the Evil Queen circled around Apple's dragon. "Now I'm going to let all your friends see what it's like to spend years in the mirror prison. Starting with _you_!" Seeing she was finished, Apple squeezed her eyes shut. This was it. She was going to be banished to the Mirror Realm as punishment for freeing the Evil Queen from it. The mirror clicked. "Capture Appl—"

She didn't finish because a bolt of lightning struck the Evil Queen's hand. The queen yelled with pain, dropping the mirror, causing it to descend toward the ground fast. Apple turned her head sharply to see Raven rising into the sky on Nevermore. The dark princess's hands were still glowing.

"Hitting a moving target on dragonback—someone's been practicing! That's my girl!" The Evil Queen looked impressed.

While the queen was distracted, Apple took a nosedive and caught the falling booking glass before it hit the ground. Afterward, she flew back up to join her friend forever after.

"It's over, Mom! We're taking back the school for good," Raven yelled over.

The Evil Queen sneered.

"I let you out of the mirror prison…" Apple activated the booking glass. "And now I'm going to send you back!" She held the mirror, pointing it at the queen.

The queen didn't flinch. "You might want to think about what you're doing, Apple. You're throwing away your destiny," she said calmly.

"Don't listen to her," warned Raven.

The queen went on. "Without me, you'll never get your happily ever after. Raven has made it abundantly clear that she doesn't intend to follow in my footsteps. You'll never have an Evil Queen if I'm not around. No Evil Queen—no happily ever after. Simple as that."

With all that said, Apple still didn't lower the mirror. She knew better than that.

"Face it," the queen told her with a shrug, "you don't have a choice."

Apple looked at Raven, then back at the queen. "Yes, I do. We all have a choice. And I'll find my happily ever after some other way—without you." She spoke more clearly than ever before. " _Capture the Evil Queen!"_

The mirror finally understood. Magic from the mirror reached out and grabbed the Evil Queen. The queen got stuck halfway into the mirror—her legs were trapped, but from the waist up, she was still free. "I'm—not—going—back!" She shot continuing magic at the booking glass.

The Evil Queen's magic radiated through the mirror and straight into Apple. Apple screamed as pain coursed through her body. She was losing feeling in her hands and she wanted to let go of the mirror, but she kept a strong grip on it.

"Apple!" screamed Raven.

"She's—she's weakening the booking glass!" Apple shouted back.

As the Evil Queen kept shooting magic, she started to emerge from the mirror. While Apple struggled to hold on, Raven leaped from Nevermore's back and onto Apple's dragon. She grasped Apple's shoulders and her hands lit up with magic. She immediately started shooting her own magic through Apple into the booking glass to counter her mom's magic.

The Evil Queen was slowly pulled back into the mirror again, but she fought it. "I told you! I'm—more—powerful than you!" There was a huge blast of magic energy that sent Raven, Apple, and the mirror falling off the dragon. They went into a free fall!

Apple was still clutching the mirror as the Evil Queen tried to escape its magnetic pull. The girls plummeted closer and closer to the ground.

"Raven!" screamed Apple, "the mirror isn't strong enough without you!"

Ignoring the fact they were falling fast, Raven nodded. She took a deep breath and let out an enormous blast of energy at the mirror.

" _NOOOO!"_ The Evil Queen's screech filled the sky as she was overpowered, and a second later, she disappeared into the reflective glass.

Apple let out a breath of relief. Seeing her job was done, she let go of the booking glass. Oddly, Apple felt as ease, although she was plummeting to her death. She fixed her mistake, and that was all that mattered. She could go in peace.

The princess closed her eyes and smiled, waiting for her story to close forever after…

* * *

"Apple! Apple! _Apple!"_

Apple groaned, slowly opening her eyes. All she saw was light. Was she on the other side? She opened them further to see Raven hovering over her. Above her was the sky, which was blue and sunny.

Wait. She wasn't dead?

Apple's eyes popped all the way open as she sat up. Cheering, all of her friends crowded around her. "What happened?" asked Apple, dumbfounded.

"Before we hit the ground, Darling caught us on her dragon," informed Raven, bobbing her head in Darling's direction.

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm the hero. You two were the ones who saved the day and stopped the Evil Queen." Darling winked. She gestured toward the shattered glass and broken mirror frame on the ground. "Sure, the booking glass was destroyed in the process, but it got the job done."

Apple looked around. They and the rest of the dragon riders were assembled on the school's front lawn. The school itself was a mess—large holes were engraving the walls, a few windows were broken, the landscaping had been ruined…Though it wasn't basking in its usual glory, the school was on the ground. And that was all that mattered.

Students were crowding out of the school, all of them cheering and sighing with relief. A few of them even got down on their knees and kissed the earth. Apple steadily rose to her feet. They did all. Everyone was saved. Apple gasped, remembering something. "Mom!" she cried out as her mother, Duchess, and the faculty ran down the steps, out of the school.

Upon seeing Apple, Snow cried out in relief and rushed over to her daughter, her arms open wide. "Oh, Apple pie! I was so worried," said Snow as Apple wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Me, too." Apple held back tears. She was just so thankful her mother was alright. She was glad _everyone w_ as alright. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to her classmates, friends, or family.

And speaking of friends, there was one person Apple wanted to see in particular.

A friend Apple owed her life.

And her love.

* * *

"Yo, White."

Apple was greeted by Sparrow the second she entered her dorm room. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and a mischievous grin on his face. At this point, Apple didn't even bother scolding him about trespassing. After locking the door behind her, she took off her riding crown, flashing a smile his way. She didn't really feel like speaking—her feet ached, her head was aching, she needed a shower. Today had been a long day. Taking off her riding boots, she scooped up Gala and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'm proud of you, White."

That caught Apple off-guard. She turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow. "Sparrow, in case you aren't up to date on what's happening, _I started this mess. I_ released the Evil Queen. There's nothing to be proud of." Even now after everything was said, done, and resolved, Apple still felt guilty.

"So? Everyone makes mistakes, White. It's part of life," pointed out Sparrow with a yawn. He smiled. "But this _does_ prove something. That Apple White isn't as perfect as everyone thought she was."

Apple's face fell. He was right. She disappointed everyone. She put Ever After in danger all for the sake of her happily ever after. What kind of flawless queen did that? Apple was ashamed. She looked down at her feet, swallowing her pride. She didn't deserve to be Snow White's daughter.

Sparrow must've sensed her discomfort, because he suddenly became serious. "That's a _good_ thing," he said earnestly.

Apple startled, looking up. "What?"

"Let's face it: we're all human and humans are destined to make mistakes. Nothing can change that. And ever since nursery-rhyme school, you've been running around with a forced smile, trying to please everyone. You've been trying to live in your mother's shadow your whole life. You've always had to be the best at everything, and never ever screw up. Not even once. But that ain't the human way. As long as you're flesh and blood, you're bound to mess up every now and then. I mean, look at _me_. I've been screwing up ever since I was a kid, and look how successful I am today."

Apple tried hard not to roll her eyes at his arrogance.

"The point is, White, it's impossible for anyone to be perfect. No one does everything right all the time. And we don't have to. That's what makes us human beings."

His sincerity made Apple want to cry. He sounded just like Raven. In fact, way back during Legacy Year, Apple recalled her roommate giving her a similar speech. And back then, Apple hadn't listened. She just kept worrying about her image. How she looked in other people's eyes. That wasn't the way to roll.

Apple opened her mouth to thank Sparrow, but nothing came out. There was a huge lump forming in her throat. She couldn't speak. If she did, she'd break into tears. So instead of talking, Apple proceeded up to Sparrow and pressed a kiss onto his soft, warm lips. Her heart skipped a beat as Sparrow wrapped his arms around her wrist, kissing her back. He was gentle. Warm.

Apple remembered this feeling. During Briar's after-Legacy-Day party last year. Though Apple couldn't remember her and Sparrow hooking up, these sensations were bringing back memories. Good ones.

Apple found herself kissing Sparrow rougher. Deeper. She was rubbing her hands up and down his chest. He was rubbing her butt. Things were getting intense. Did Apple want things to go this far? That was a no-brainer.

Apple pulled away from Sparrow, smiling shyly. She blushed deeply as she reached behind her back and started unbuttoning her blouse. Sensing what time it was, Gala slid under Apple's bed and the cleaning pixies flitted out of the room to give the two some privacy.

"Is…is this okay?" asked Apple as her blouse dropped onto the floor. She was standing in front of Sparrow Hood _without a_ _top on._ Her top half was completely bare. Exposed.

Sparrow's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He was taking in every inch of her, mesmerized by every fiber. His eyes then landed on her chest, and they grew even bigger. Though he had technically seen them before, Sparrow was completely _entranced._

Apple took things a bit farther, She reached out for his hand, and rested it on her right boob. Apple felt her cheeks splotch as Sparrow grasped her chest—much to Apple's surprise, he wasn't rough. Not in the slightest.

He then pulled Apple into another kiss. This time, it was rough. Playful. Apple nearly startled when she felt Sparrow's powerful tongue, but allowed it to explore her mouth. As they made out, Sparrow steered Apple over onto her side of the room and pushed her onto her bed.

He pressed his mother onto hers, kissing her all over her face. Apple couldn't help but giggle, kissing him back. "Do…do you have a condom?" she asked shyly when Sparrow gave her a moment to breathe.

Sparrow smirked down at her. "Did you even have to ask? The Sparrow Hood always comes prepared."

Apple blushed even deeper as Sparrow started to undress her further. "I-I love you, Sparrow," she stammered.

Sparrow kissed another kiss on her nose, mumbling, "Me too."

Apple's heart skipped a beat. So this was what it felt like to be in love. To give yourself to the one you loved the most. It was a wonderful feeling. It made Apple feel like she was floating on air.

She wanted to feel like this forever after.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: January 19** **th** **, 2016. That was when I posted the first chapter. It's January 19** **th** **again, but of 2017, and I'm posting the final chapter. I can't believe it. It's been exactly a year. So much has happened…I often go back and reread my first few chapters. Ah, the memories. Princess MH, remember? You were my first reviewer. I remember waking up, logging on, and seeing your review. I was so happy. You've stayed with me until The End, and I am grateful. There was also purplewombat225 and TimeLordBud—they were there for the beginning, but I have no idea if they're still there or not. I don't know if you guys are reading this, but I just wanna thank you so much! Purplewombat225, I recall your messages to me about ideas for the story—they were so encouraging. Best of luck to you with your own Ever After High fan fictions. You were so helpful and inspiring. You too, TimeLordBud. And I personally give a shout out to Rivera92 and purplewombat225, the first users who added an alert on** _ **Falling Apples,**_ **the day after I published. Then so many others followed—I can't even…I'm struggling not to cry. The journey's been great. 42,000 reads in one year. Sure, there were times when I wanted to delete the story and give up. But I didn't. There were things I wanted to say, more things I wanted Apple to experience. Who knows? Maybe the story will continue. Maybe it won't. But I** _ **do**_ **know one thing—Apple's story hasn't ended. She lives through our imaginations. Let's keep her legacy alive. I want to continue** _ **Falling Apples**_ **in another story, but I have no idea what to say or what the plot should be. Perhaps it's best left alone as a single story. I dunno—maybe I should ask Apple, just as TimeLordBud suggested a year ago. She'll tell me.**

 **I think I've finally found the perfect song for the Sparrow x Apple ship: "Style" by Taylor Swift. Ya know, that song that goes, "you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye, and I got that red lip classic thing that you like and when we go crashing down we come back every time". I've been obsessively listening to it since late 2015, and it's gotten me through several chapters of** _ **Falling Apples.**_ **I listened to it while I wrote the1st chapter, and I listened to it again as I wrote the last. I think the song's perfect for Apple and Sparrow. It's not like all those other love songs when they talk about sex. It's seriously focusing on a relationship—one that didn't work out in the beginning. When the song first started, Taylor tells us the relationship is in trouble—"could end in burning flames or paradise". I think this is Apple's and Sparrow's relationship. They know their romance is forbidden and could most likely result in never ever after for the both of them. Apple knows this and tries to end things with Sparrow, but tried and failed, and the cycle repeats itself—"** **I should just tell you to leave 'cause I know exactly where it leads but I watch it go round and round each time". Sparrow's a bad boy and thinks all girls love him and knows Apple knows this, but he can't he can't keep Apple off his mind—"** **can't stop thinking about you and I." Apple, who has that "good girl fate" just can't bring herself to break up with Sparrow and they go "round and round each time".**

 **I know, there's still a lot to introduce and explain, but it's best I leave those questions unanswered for now. What would be the point of a sequel—** _ **if**_ **I'm writing a sequel—if everything was explained and resolved in the first story? Besides, cliffhangers are an author's weapons. They keep the readers active, anxious, attentive. I want you guys to remember this story—remember that there are still questions to be answered, conflicts to be solved. And most of all, that The End is only The Beginning.**

 **Ya know, I'm gonna miss this story. I think my overall favorite chapters were Chapter 1, 7, 13, 20-22, and 53. What about you guys? Man, I meant to add in some Darise, but that sort of didn't happen. In** _ **Epic Winter**_ **, did you guys see how Cerise was checking out Beast Daring? That's gotta mean something. Who knows? Maybe I'll tackle Cerise and Daring in another fan fiction.**

 **Well, here's the "last" chapter. I put just as much heart and love into it as I did with the first chapter. I hope you all love it. And may you all live Happily Ever After!**

 **Rosalite, 2017.**

* * *

Apple groaned as the sunlight soaked through her eyelids, burning her eyes. She slowly sat up, squinting against the light beams pouring into the room. Gala jumped up onto her bed and rubbed against her mistress's arm. "Hey, Gala." Apple smiled, petting her snow fox on the head. The girl was about to push back her comforter and get up out of bed, but stopped when she became aware of the fact _her bra_ was on the floor over in the corner. What the…?

Oh yeah. Last night's occurrences suddenly flashed in Apple's mind, making her blush. She and Sparrow got a little… _wild_ last night. Apple glanced over at Raven's side of the dorm room. The dark princess was gone as usual. Though no one but Gala was around, Apple covered her bare chest with her arms as she slid out of bed.

The princess changed into a fresh, clean outfit and was about to make her way down to the castleteria, but paused when Snowflake suddenly crossed her mind. Her beautiful, beautiful little baby. It had been a while since Apple had seen her baby. In fact, during the whole Mira and dragon games crap, Apple hadn't even given her daughter a second thought.

She frowned. What kind of mother neglected her child like that?

Apple changed course, swiping her phone off her nightstand. She was about to call her mother, but stopped. She didn't need permission to see her own daughter. Not even from her mother. Besides, Snow couldn't keep Apple from Snowflake even if she tried to.

So instead of dialing Snow's number, Apple dialed up her chauffer. Though it was a Friday, there weren't any classes though to school's undesirable condition. Apple would be able to escape to her grandmother's mansion without any suspicion. And Snow wouldn't know—to her knowledge, her perfect little daughter would still be at school.

And it wasn't like Apple was keeping Snow in the dark to be rebellious or anything. She just knew how her mother worked and didn't want to risk upsetting her again. It seemed Apple had been disappointing a lot of people lately, and the last person she wanted to add to the last was her mother.

After scheduling an appointment with her chauffer, Apple sat down on her bed and sighed. Ever since Snowflake's arrival, she and Snow's relationship had been…different. Yes, Snow still treated her the same way, but Apple could sometimes sense her mother's disappointment in her. And Apple couldn't blame her. Any mother would be upset to know her daughter went out and got pregnant with a guy she barely knew. And being a queen of high standards, _disappointment_ wasn't even the right word to describe how Snow felt about Apple and her mistake.

 _Mistake._ Was all of this really a mistake? Apple sometimes pondered that question. So many good things had come from her mistake. Truth, love, friendship. None of it would've been possible if it hadn't been for Apple's and Sparrow's mishap. And you know what?

Apple didn't regret a thing.

* * *

Duchess stretched out across her bed, setting up her Mirrorpad on its stand atop her comforter. Pirouette flew over and landed in her owner's arms. Duchess allowed herself to smile as she stroked the black swan's soft feathers. It felt nice to have their right minds again. Seriously, Duchess had never felt so relived to be in her own body—the one with two hands and two legs. Having her own swan transformation, Duchess had always known what it was like to live in a swan's body firsthand, but she never experienced what it felt like to be _trapped._ When the Evil Queen hexed them with her magic, Duchess had been forced into Pirouette's body, meaning she couldn't transform into her graceful, two-legged human form. She had to endure dwelling within a swan without her magic. Without any hopes of reverting back into an elegant, beautiful ballerina. And that was pure _agony._ Duchess didn't want to _ever e_ xperience that feeling again. _**Ever.**_

On the other side of the dorm room, Lizzie, who was buried under her covers, was snoring loudly, cuddling her hedgehog, Shuffle. Duchess growled at her obnoxiousness. Yeesh. That Wonderlandian seriously wasn't considerate in the slightest.

Duchess pushed Lizzie out of her mind as Blondie's perky, smiling face filled the screen. _Just Right_ ''s logo—a periwinkle-colored hair mirror with a bear-themed microphone and a blond mane identical to Blondie's—was radiating in the bottom-right corner. The ace-reporter herself was sitting close to the camera, hers and Cupid's dorm room serving as a background. "Good evening fellow fairytale!" she exclaimed, smiling bubbly and exciting. "Welcome to another livestream of _Just Right_!" Her mirrorcast's theme song played on cue. "And boy, do I have a scoop for _you!"_

Duchess rolled her eyes. It was obvious what Blondie was going to report. After all, it wasn't every day the most evil person in history—who had been assumed dead—broke out of mirror prison and took over the most prestigious school in Ever After.

"Get this: the Evil Queen, the same one who everyone thought was dead, was freed from her mirror prison!" reported Blondie with a big grin, "that's right, the villain in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ escaped the Mirror Realm! And her first action as a free woman? Hot revenge! The devious, sneaky Evil Queen disguised herself as a teenager and infiltrated Ever After High as a student—Mira Shards!"

Duchess bit her lip. She still couldn't believe that harpy had been the Evil Queen. Though when she thought about it, it made sense.

"And around the same time, dragons were returning to the school—watch the last episode to learn more about that. Apple White, daughter of Snow White, thought it good to bring dragon sport back to Ever After High, and with the help of her mother, dragon games was spellebrated once again!"

Duchess sneered. Apple White. Why was she always basking in undeserved glory? It wasn't fair. _Everything_ she did was praised by her mindless followers.

"And the Evil Queen used this to her advantage! Snow White appeared on the scene and 'Mira Shards' revealed herself to actually be the Evil Queen, Snow's old enemy."

The swan princess tuned out Blondie as her mind wandered elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about that torture she went through in Pirouette's body. Was that how her destiny would feel as the next Swan Queen? If she didn't choose to murder herself, she'd have to live out the rest of her life as a swan. As an _animal._ And as a swan, Duchess would have no way of communicating with the rest of the world. She'd be forced to watch her friends' lives without any hope of living out her own. While they lived Happily Ever After, Duchess would be suffering her own Happily Never After. It wasn't fair. Why was Duchess the only one with such a horrible fate? Why was she the only one cursed with such a destiny?

"And then, within the shadows, the Evil Queen _poisoned_ Apple White!" went Blondie's voice.

Duchess's ears perked at that. Apple had been _poisoned?_ But how? The swan princess had just seen Apple a few minutes ago in the hallway! Her fan club was _still_ fawning over her banishing the Evil Queen back into her prison like idiots. How was she awake?

"Saddened by the next phase of Apple's story, Raven Queen and the others safely secured Apple within a glass coffin, all of them mourning Apple's enchanted sleep."

Duchess hissed. "If only that witch would've _stayed_ poisoned." Half of Duchess's problems literally would've washed down the drain if she hadn't been cursed to hear and see that chipmunk-voiced enchantress every single day.

"And when all hope was lost, Daring Charming arrived to rescue his destined true love from sleeping forever after!"

Duchess's heart nearly stopped beating. _Her_ Daring Charming locked lips with Apple White?! That was hardly fair! He was supposed to be with _Duchess_ , not Apple! Apple had given Duchess her story, after all! That meant she and Daring were no longer destined to be together. "I can't believe this!" raged Duchess, nearly chucking her Mirrorpad across the room. "Apple gets _everything_ she wants! The perfect mom, the perfect happily ever after, the perfect prince!" Duchess had had _enough!_ She was going to give Apple a taste of her own medicine if it was the last thing she did!

"The prince daringly rushed in, eager to save Apple," continued Blondie dramatically, "and just when everyone thought Apple was saved: major bombspell! His kiss didn't work!"

Duchess nearly choked on air. _WHAT?!_

"You heard me, folks! I repeat: Daring's kiss was a major fairy fail!" confirmed Blondie.

"YES!" shouted Duchess, leaping up with joy. That blond bitch wasn't her man's princess! She couldn't have Daring! They weren't each other's true love! Duchess laughed out loud, dancing around the room on her tip-toes. This was music to her ears! Ever since nursery-rhyme school, everyone had been making a big deal about Apple and Daring and their "shared" destiny. They always saw them as an item. The perfect couple. But not anymore! Apple and Daring were now a thing of the past—a short-lived dream.

And frankly, Duchess had always known Apple wasn't worthy of Daring, but she was glad that the truth was out for the entire school to hear. That way, _everyone_ would know of Apple's humiliation. Well, at least one of them.

But more importantly, Daring Charming was officially on the market, for the taking! And there was nothing Apple White could do about it!

"And to add on to the drama, it one of Apple's biggest secrets was revealed!" Blondie smiled extra big. "Remember last year when all those rumors about her and Sparrow were floating around? Well, turns out they weren't rumors! They were the _truth!"_

 _WAIT!_ Everyone knew about Apple and Sparrow? They couldn't own it! Calm down, Duchess. It was a _good thing_ everyone knew about Apple and Sparrow. Now, everyone would see how imperfect Apple White was. Starting now, she'd face the wrath judgment of everyone across the Fairytale World. Besides, Duchess still had her trump card to play. No biggie.

"Apple White and Sparrow Hood _were_ an item. A _secret_ item. And I thought Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman were a bombspell." Blondie giggled. "Seeing only he could save Apple, Sparrow came clean about their relationship. Reminder: he was with Poppy O'Hair at this point, and the dirty truth completely turned things upside down! But regardless of how tense things were, Sparrow decided to go through with his intentions and actually saved Apple with his kiss! Now isn't that a major surprise? Who wouldn't thought? Apple, a good girl, and Sparrow, a bad boy. They claimed things had died down between them when Apple left Ever After High, but now that it's official that they're meant to be with each other, will they honor their fairytale destines or choose to break the script with their royally-rebellious romance?"

Duchess yawned. Blondie was making too big of a deal about this. It seemed she was enthusing more about stupid, irrelevant Apple and Sparrow rather than the Evil Queen's history-making appearance. She should've been focusing on other, _more important_ people for her mirrorcast. Hello! Duchess had been _cursed by the Evil Queen herself_! As a firsthand victim of the queen's revenge, wasn't Duchess's opinion the most important? The swan princess had been talking about her hexing all day, but everyone had turned a blind eye to her. _Again._

Duchess was about to turn off her Mirrorpad, but stopped when Blondie's newest announcement caught her attention. "And guess what? To make things even more hexciting, I managed to get Daring Charming to agree to appear on the show and give us his opinion on the matter. Introducing: Daring Charming!"

The screen made a clicking noise and Daring's handsome face replaced Blondie's annoying one. "Hello, everyone," he sniffled sadly, wiping his dripping nose with his sleeve. The prince was a total mess! His hair looked more like a bird's nest, he had HUGE dark bags under his eyes, and his usual blinding beam was gone and replaced with a gloomy frown. He was lying in shame in his bed in his dorm room. It broke Duchess's heart to see her prince in such a terrible condition.

The screen then split in half, one side showing Blondie and the other Daring. "So Daring, how do you feel about the fact you're NOT Apple White's prince of destiny?" asked Blondie a little too excitedly. Duchess just wanted to reach into the screen and stab that princess wannabe right in the face! Didn't she have any regard for Daring's feelings? Didn't she see he didn't want to be bothered with that swap rat Sparrow and blond with Apple's foolishness?

Daring sniffled again. "I-I think there's some mistake," he answered gruffly, "me and Apple just made sense! But my kiss didn't work! I just don't understand, man!" he buried his adorable face in her pillow. "Why in the kingdom did _Sparrow Hood_ win Apple's heart over a Charming! That just doesn't make sense! How am I not worthy of Apple's love?

Duchess growled. Poor Daring shouldn't be beating himself over those useless lumps on a log. It wasn't that he wasn't worthy of Apple's love—it was Apple who wasn't worthy of _him._ But poor, kindhearted Daring hadn't recognized that yet. He was too disappointed to know that the destiny he'd grown up to accept and love wasn't really his destiny after all, but nothing more than a lie. Poor, poor Darie. He was so dutiful but sadly (for him), he and Apple were threw.

"If the crown fits," giggled sickeningly annoying Blondie, "Sparrow's kissed work like a charm—no offense—meaning Apple's heart has chosen _him_ , not _you_. That being said, what's your next move? Since it's obvious you aren't Apple's prince of destiny, that means you're part of some other princess's story. But the only question is: whose?"

"Mine," declared Duchess in a low murmur as Lizzie's obnoxious snoring got louder. Daring was _her_ prince. And it wasn't fair that _her_ prince was heartbroken over stupid Apple White. And the bitch probably didn't even care that she had broken his heart either. Duchess gritted her teeth, growling lightly. Apple White was going to _pay._

"It's all just so much," admitted Daring sadly, "maybe this is all just a mistake. Maybe Apple and I _really are_ supposed to be together somehow. I'm sure the two of us will overcome this, and I pray that the two of us will one day live Happily Ever After."

Duchess's eye twitched. _What_? Daring _still_ wanted Apple? How could he be so…so _naïve_? Couldn't he see that there were _wayyyy_ better girls out there? Girls like Duchess? Enraged, Duchess turned off the mirrorcast and started pacing around the room. Daring was being so stubborn! Why couldn't he open his eyes to the truth?

"This is all Apple White's fault!" Duchess stomped her foot. "She literally ruins _everything!_ "

Duchess had had enough. She couldn't take this any longer. Every time when things started to go right for the swan princess, stupid Apple always butted into her life and ruined everything. Duchess was tired of becoming humiliated and overlooked. She was tired of dancing in Apple's shadow. Now, it was _her turn_ to experience the exact same embarrassment Duchess had been dealing with. It was _her turn_ to see what unfairest life could be. And Duchess knew just what to do.

She plopped back down on her bed, a smirk tugging at her lips. She grabbed her Mirrorphone and went to her pictures. She then went all the way to the back of her album and pulled up the photo of Apple, Sparrow, their secret love kid, and Maid Marian. She smirked. Stupid Apple White. The princess thought that Duchess had deleted the picture. But little did the stupid blond know was that Duchess _always_ had a backup.

Duchess pulled up her contact list, locating Blondie's number. "Sorry, princess," snorted Duchess with a smile, "but it's only fair." It was. Apple had violated their terms of agreement when Daring kissed her. She had broken their contract. And now, Apple was fair game.

Duchess composed a quick text to Blondie, adding in the bombspell photo. Without any second thoughts, Duchess forwarded them both to Blondie. She laughed lightly.

"You're threw, Apple White," she said to herself, pleased. Blondie would no doubt jump at the chance to deliver such breaking news—she'd probably make a mirrorcast about it within the next thirty minutes or so—all the better for Duchess. After this, Apple White's perfect little life would turn for the worst. She'd lose everything she once treasured as "the Fairest of Them All". She'd be more than humiliated. More like _devastated_. _Degraded ._

And when all hell broke loose for her, Duchess would be right there, ready to take her place. She'd gladly take the Snow white story for herself _and_ Daring Charming. She'd live a life of glory, fame, love, and fortune. Meanwhile, Apple would be living the exact opposite. Due to her scandalous actions, she'd become a tier two princess. Hex, maybe tier three. Everyone would lose respect for her and forget all about "sweetheart" Apple White. She'd be ruined forever after.

Yes, it was only a matter of time now. Duchess would be spared for her happily ever after as the next Odette—saved from suicide of life as a swan forever after. She'd been dreaming of this moment ever since she'd known about her destiny—to have a _real_ happily ever after. And now, she'd FINALLY have one. She'd fulfill her wish of becoming queen and marrying Daring Charming. She'd finally be accepted as a real princess.

No longer would people draw a blank whenever Duchess mentioned her story. No longer would they ignore her and treat her like a commoner. At long last, she'd have the life she rightfully deserved.

Duchess started to pirouette around the room. Yes, she could see it now. Duchess Swan, Fairest of Them All and Queen of the Land. A title befitting of a graceful Swan.

Duchess had waited years for this day. The day when she'd finally be taken seriously. After all these long, miserable years, the day when she'd finally live happily ever after.

* * *

"How are you holding up in there, Mom?"

Raven approached her mother's repaired mirror that set in the middle of the floor. Her mother swirled into visibility on the other side of the glass, looking calmly.

The Evil Queen shrugged. "I hate to say it, I sort of got used to this wretched place. Although, a dark fortress beats this prison any day."

"Must be hard," commented Raven, "living in a place full of mirrors without being able to look at your own reflection." And being the Evil Queen, Raven's mother was obsessed with her appearance. Hex, she practically made mirror-gazing a sport.

"Tell me about it." The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "There isn't a better way to torture an evil queen. But what about you, my darling blackbird? Did you have fun during our short but hexciting evil mother-daughter power trip?"

"Hardly," replied Raven frankly, " _but_ , I think I have a new liking for dragon games." Raven had to admit, in the beginning, she hadn't liked the thought of the sport because it had been one of her mother's favorite pastimes, but she had actually come to enjoy it.

The Evil Queen clapped her hands together, squealing. "That's my little songbird! Taking up after your dear mummy! I knew you had it in you!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Still not being evil, mom. Unlike you, I don't enjoy manipulating others into doing my dirty work."

"Oh, but you already have," reminded the Evil Queen, "you played Faybelle into betraying me so she could go unlock that stupid little booking glass. And your plan worked so flawlessly! Whether you want to admit it or not, dearest Raven, you think just like an evil queen."

Raven shrugged. She hadn't necessarily used Faybelle—just showed her the right path. In the beginning, the dark fairy hadn't realized the Evil Queen had only been using her. She hadn't realized that she didn't mean anything to the queen outside of scheming.

"'Necessary evil'," smiled Raven, using the excuse her mother always used to use.

The Evil Queen matched her grin. "I hear you, sister. I'm proud of you, you know."

"Huh?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not evil."

" _Yet_ ," corrected the Evil Queen, "evil's in your blood, Raven. You might be resisting the call of evil now, but you'll come around. I can guarantee it."

Raven rolled her eyes. Moms. It was hard to get through to them sometimes. "If you say so, Mom." As the Evil Queen on about the fun in being evil, Raven's Mirrorphone suddenly chimed within her pocket, and Raven pulled it out to see Blondie's face taking up her screen.

"Hello, fellow fairytales!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Blondie Locks here with another episode of _Just Right!_ And let me tell you: I have the biggest scoop of the century! One of my secret sources just sent in this bombspell photo!" A picture appeared onscreen and Raven gasped. The photo was kind of dark, but Raven could clearly make out Maid Marian, Sparrow, Apple, and little Snowflake. How did…?

 _Duchess._

"Mom, I gotta go!" spoke up Raven in the middle of the Evil Queen's speech, pausing the video. She turned around sharply on her heels and started down the spiral staircase. "Love you!" she called over her shoulder, descending the tower.

"Love you more, my dark princess!" The queen shouted back.

 _Gotta find Apple, gotta find Apple, gotta find Apple_ , said Raven over and over again in her mind as she mega-paced through the school in search of her roommate. All around her, students were on their phones, whispering and gossiping amongst each other. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Apple?!" called Raven when she burst into their dorm room. Apple's side was empty. "Hex," muttered Raven. Maybe she was with Briar and Ashlynn. Hopefully, she'd already seen Blondie's mirrorcast and was already taking precaution.

Seeing Apple was nowhere in sight, Raven changed course and proceeded back down the hall. She had to find her friend _now._ She didn't want the other students to assault the princess with the news. She'd be devastated, which was a sensation she'd experienced enough already. On top of everything Apple had been through, _this_ was the last thing she needed. Especially since she was in the middle of finding her peace. This would just scare her all over again!

Ugh. Duchess's name was written all over this. But why'd she rat on Apple out of the blue? Though Raven usually wasn't one to resort to black magic, that girl deserved a serious hexing. Well, they did say karma was a jerk. Duchess would receive her just payback soon.

But Raven wasn't stressing Duchess. Right now, she needed to find Apple and _fast._

Before her whole world fell apart.

* * *

Apple smiled at the dwarf butler as he loaded her suitcase into the back of the stretch carriage. It hadn't taken him long to arrive and Apple was thankful for that because she was more than ready to see Snowflake again. She'd been neglecting her responsibilities as a mother and was eager to make up time with her daughter. She might've been young, but Apple was ready to be a mother and do anything for her child. She knew parenthood was going to present its challenges as Snowflake got older, but that was the beautiful thing about being a mom. After taking care of Apple's luggage, the dwarf circled back around the carriage and opened the door for his princess. "Thank you," smiled Apple, proceeding to board the carriage.

"Wait!" cried out a voice.

Apple paused as a maroon smile flashed into visibility beside her and immediately expanded into the rest of Kitty Cheshire. Upon coming face-to-face with Apple, the tricky kitty frowned uncomfortably. "Uh, can I take to you for a minute?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, Kitty." Apple smiled warmly. She led the Kitty aside, still beaming. "Is there something you want to discuss?"

Kitty couldn't even make eye contact with the princess. "Eh, remember Briar's party last year? After Legacy Day?" she fidgeted, rubbing her arm anxiously.

Apple nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Kitty looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "Okay, so remember how Maddie offered you that iced tea?" she asked after a while. Apple nodded again. She remembered how potent it had been. But that was all she could remember about that party. That and a few… _hot_ moments with Sparrow. "So…it turns out that wasn't Wonderlandian tea," confessed Kitty, "I switched it out with something else."

Apple blinked. "What?"

"That idiot Tucker was passing out beer and—I sort of got an idea." For once in her life, Kitty looked ashamed. "I-I only intended for it to be a prank, I swear! But after you drunk your first cup, you kept going back for more and more and…and then you disappeared with Sparrow and…I went outside but I couldn't find you guys. I didn't know what happened. I got a little scared, but I saw you the next day and you were alright…and…well…I just wanted to get that off my chest. Guilt doesn't suit a Cheshire, ya know."

Apple couldn't breathe. So it was _Kitty's fault_ all this had happened to Apple the past year? It was _her fault_ Apple had to live through pain, isolation, and depression?

Apple could've blown up at Kitty. She could've yelled and cursed and blamed her for everything. But instead—

Apple threw her arms around Kitty, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, giving the Cheshire a squeeze. Sure, Apple had been through hell over the past year, but beautiful things had always resulted from Kitty's prank. If it hadn't been for her action, Apple wouldn't have had her darling Snowflake. She wouldn't have gotten with Sparrow. She wouldn't have found out about her brothers. She still would've been the Old Apple White. The one who constantly and selfishly thought about her own happily ever after, instead of honoring Raven's choice. The one who only knew to judge people by their cover. The one who had thought she needed to be perfect. The one who didn't know she had a choice. A choice in her OWN destiny. Her OWN life.

"Wait. What?" Though she was confused, Kitty sounded relived. Apple pulled away from her, smiling widely. "You're a weird one, Apple White." Kitty rolled her eyes, though smiled as well. "Anyone else would've flipped their crowns, but you just give a thank you and a smile? Maybe you are an alien after all." She started to disappear, but then became visible again. "Oh, and by the way, I was never here, okay?"

Wait, what? The Grand Prankster Kitty Cheshire didn't want anyone to know about her mishap? That was so unlike her. Or perhaps the girl was ashamed. Ashamed that her "harmless prank" could've put Apple in danger. And in a way, that made Apple proud. Proud that Kitty DID have a sense of right and wrong and was decent enough to come forth and confess to her mistake. The princess nodded, holding back her happy tears. If it hadn't been Kitty, Apple wouldn't have been so blessed. Blessed with Snowflake. Blessed with knowledge. Blessed with understanding. Blessed with truth. Blessed with _real_ happiness. "I'm forgetting about it as we speak."

"Purrrfect." Kitty smiled Cheshire-big, disappearing into thin air.

The second she was gone, Apple allowed a few tears to trickle down her face. "Thank you," she whispered with a small laugh. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Briar stared at her lap, where the Storybook of Legends set. Its jewel-encrusted cover gleamed gloriously, tempting Briar to look into it just one more time. It wouldn't hurt to look one more time, right? Besides, maybe Briar's future had changed over the span of a few weeks. Plus, Ashlynn was gone, so no one would see her. She had nothing to lose. Hopefully.

"Briar?"

Raven's sudden voice made Briar nearly jump out of her shoes. Briar's head snapped up to see Raven standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and locked on the Storybook of Legends in Briar's lap. With a steady hand, she pointed straight at it, her mouth dropping open. "Is that…the Storybook of Legends? The _real one_?" she gasped, "Briar, how did you—"

Briar leapt up, pressing the book against her chest. "Shhh," she hissed, pressing a finger against her lips. She couldn't risk anyone overhearing them. Then Briar would be forced to give up the storybook and live her predetermined destiny. "Close to door," she ordered a sharp whisper.

Raven pressed her mouth shut but obeyed. "Where did you get that?" she asked seriously but lowly, approaching Briar. " _How_?"

Briar sighed. She could trust Raven. She out of all people would understand. "I…I found it during thronecoming last year," she confessed, bowing her head. "It was right here in my dorm room the whole time."

Raven arched a high eyebrow. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? My mom roomed here when she attended Ever After High! Her dorm room would be the only ideal place to hide it." She eyed Briar oddly. "You've had it the whole time?"

"Raven, you can't tell anyone! If the headmaster finds the book, I'll be forced to sleep for a hundred years—"

Raven held up a hand, silencing Briar. "For one, nobody can force you to live a life you don't want. Second, your secret's safe with me. What were you going to do with the book?"

Briar bit her lip. "I…I was going to look at my destiny," she confessed quickly, "I…I wanted to see if…" How could she explain this to Raven? How could she explain that she'd seen her future once before and that it was terrible?

Raven seemed to detect her hesitation, because she smiled. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. But do you really want to do this? You might see something you don't like."

Briar forced a small smile. It was already too late for that. "Don't worry—I'm sure." Both girls took a seat on the edge of Briar's bed. Briar took in a deep breath. It was time to try this again. A pink-and-black key then materialized into thin air and Briar grasped it tightly. Sighing, she stuck the key into the golden keyhole and turned it, unlocking the storybook with a click. Immediately, Briar's key dispersed into pink magic and the Storybook of Legends started to magically flip through its pages. Briar gulped down her worry. She had nothing to fear. The Storybook of Legends couldn't plan out her life for her. It couldn't determine her future. The book stopped on Briar's page, and the caption on the center of the page started to play an animated slideshow.

A dark expression spread across Raven's face. "It works just like the fake one," she said coldly, obviously recalling Legacy Day when the Storybook of Legends—the _fake one_ —had shown the dark princess her own fate.

The beginning of it played out the exact same way it had last time—Briar standing in front of the school, giggling with her friends, receiving her diploma on graduation day. Those weren't the parts that concerned Briar. It was what happened next. Briar frowned and Raven stayed quiet when the next picture was of her touching the spindle inside the tall thorny tower. Next, it showed Briar falling asleep, her parents sobbing over her body, and then her friends forgetting all about her as they went on with their lives and happily ever afters.

Nothing had changed.

"Oh, Briar," whispered Raven softly and sadly, reaching out and giving Briar's hand a squeeze. Briar didn't say anything or take her eyes off the book. She just sighed, already knowing what came next. Regardless, she kept a brave face as she watched the next picture—Apple proceeding to kill Briar with an evil look on her face. She held up the knife right over her friend's unconscious body, ready to pierce her heart.

Crestfallen, Briar closed her eyes tiredly and Raven let out a scream. "That's _APPLE_!" she nearly shrieked, pointing a shaky finger down at the caption. Her dark eyes were filled with horror and shock. They locked with Briar's and upon seeing how quiet and disappointed Briar appeared, Raven's eyes grew wider. "You—you've already seen this," she gasped, automatically interpreting Briar's expression. "Briar, you—"

"I know, Raven!" snapped Briar a little too aggressively. Seeing how startled Raven was, she calmed down a little. "I know," she said again, this time in a gentle whisper. Angry tears started to trickle down her face as she gritted her teeth and clenched a fist. That wasn't Apple. It could've been! The Apple White Briar knew would _never_ do something like that to ANYONE!

This was a lie. It had to be.

Briar found herself wailing, her tears soaking her page. "It can't be true," she wept into her hands. "Raven, tell me it isn't true." Raven stayed silent, making Briar cry even harder. Her destiny seemed even more terrible when someone else came to its realization. Accepted it.

"Briar…you and I know Apple way too well for that," said Raven softly, forcing a smile. She looked sad too, but Briar didn't see a single tear. Or maybe that was because her own tears were blurring her vision. "She'd never do anything like that. Not even to someone who deserved it."

"I know but…but it's all so scary! That's _my best friend forever after_!"

"Is that what you want to happen?" questioned Raven lightly, "is that the destiny you want to share with Apple?"

"Never! Never in a hundred years!" hissed Briar with a sniffle. "I'd rather sleep for _two_ hundred years instead of letting this happen." There was no way Briar or Apple would ever agree to live such a life! Without thinking and overwhelmed with all kinds of emoticons, Briar wadded the page in her palm.

"Briar, no!" screamed Raven, grabbing Briar's wrist.

But it was too late. With one tug, she pulled the page straight out of the storybook. Upon realizing what she'd just done, Briar dizzily let out a yelp and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to experience serious pain or flip out of existence or something. There was a moment of silence, the only noise being the girls' hard breathing. They were both waiting. Waiting to see what would happen to Briar next. But when nothing happened, Briar opened her eyes to see the crumpled page was still in her fist. However, it was turning a glittery golden color and slowly bleeding into her hand.

A bubbly, tingly, enchanting feeling coursed through Briar as the rest of the page seeped into skin as magic. "What just happened?" she asked slowly, blinking. She looked down at the book. Her page was gone, the only things left of it being a few pieces of paper that were still attached to the seam.

"I think…I think you just…absorbed your page of the Storybook of Legends," breathed Raven. It took a moment for both of them to process this. Once it finally hit Raven, the girl perked up. "Briar! Do you know what this means!?" she exclaimed, grinning ear—to-ear.

"I'm free?" guessed Briar hopefully, brightening up.

"Yes!" Raven jumped to her feet. "You absorbed your page of the Storybook of Legends—your fairytale magic! Your page is a part of you! Your story is a part of you! _Your_ _future is you!"_

Hope bubbled inside of Briar as she caught on. "So you're saying I'm free to choose my own story now that I have my page?"

Raven nodded. "It all makes sense!" she exclaimed. She turned around on her heels sharply. "Since this is the real Storybook of Legends, my page's still in it, right? The one I tore out at Legacy Day was a fake."

Briar nodded, standing up and handing the book over to Raven. They were quiet as Raven's air materialized and she used it to re-unlock the book. It flipped to her page, where her story started to play out. However, Raven didn't give it a chance to show her future after graduation day. She ripped her page clean out without a second thought, leaving nothing behind. Instantly, her page glowed golden and flowed into her arm as magic. After the page was gone, Raven's arm glowed for a second before her fairytale magic sank deeper into her skin, disappearing.

"Wicked," breathed Raven, observing her arm.

"So…what does this mean?" asked Briar unsurely. "What happens next?"

The corners of Raven's lips curled into a smile. "We do the right thing," she replied. She put on a serious face. "Let's face it: as long as this thing is around, there will always be problems. While some people will choose to forge their own paths, others will choose to live by-the-book. There's nothing wrong with that—that's their choice. But a book shouldn't have to make that choice for them. We _all_ have the right to live life the way we want. The choice should be ours. It _is_ ours. But while the storybook exists, a lot of people won't come to realize that. Look at Apple. It took a while for her to realize she has a choice. It took a lot of denial, tears, and frustration. No one should go through that. So we're gonna save them the headache."

Briar gasped. "We're going to destroy the book?" Though she didn't want to live her predetermined destiny, wasn't it a bit unfair for them to destroy the book? The same storybook that had been honored for a few hundred years? Destroying it would be too big of a jump. Besides, there were still people who actually wanted to sign it of their own volition.

"We're not destroying it. You saw what happened when we tore out our pages. We fused ourselves with our fairytales' magic. And now that we have it, we truly have the power to shape our own stories. Everyone deserves that option," insisted Raven, "don't you agree?"

Briar thought about her own predetermined fate. Sleeping for a hundred years, leaving behind everyone she ever cared about. Briar would've had to live with that pity for the rest of her life. And there were people with WAY worse stories than hers. People who were doomed to fall victim to a curse, or even death. They didn't deserve that, not even if they were ten times viler than Duchess. Everyone deserved the right to freedom. "Totally," she nodded slowly. "Our lives are ours to live how we choose."

"Hexactly." Raven bobbed her head in agreement. She flipped back and forth through the Storybook of Legends, confused at all the blank pages.

"It doesn't let you see anyone else's page," explained Briar, "they have to unlock the book with their key."

"Doesn't matter. They're coming out regardless." And with that, Raven ripped a page straight out of the book. The page then started to fade into the same golden magic and flowed out of Raven's grasp as a glittery bolt. It then zoomed across the room and out of the window. Smiling confidently, Raven tore out another page. It too turned into a bolt of magic, but flew underneath the door and into the hallway.

"It's time to start a new chapter at Ever After High," announced Raven, ripping out more and more pages. "Whether you're a Royal or Rebel, _everyone_ can shape their destiny to their liking. We can all live happily ever after."

Briar managed to smile, completely astonished by each page turned into golden magic, lighting up the room. They bounced off one another and exploded like fireworks, all of them creating a beautiful light show. Briar hurried over to the window as Raven kept tearing. Gasping, she looked down at the campus, where most of the magic was escaping to. One by one, each golden bolt zapped into a student like shooting stars, enchanting everyone with their fairytale magic.

The dorm room door suddenly swung open and Ashlynn appeared in the doorway. "Hey Briar, have you—" A bolt of magic suddenly flew from Raven's hand and straight into Ashlynn. The girl startled for a moment but then relaxed, smiling warmly.

Raven lifted the rest of the Storybook of Legends into the air with her lavender magic. The storybook then turned gold and began to release its pages by the dozens, each one transforming into magic. The girls watched in awe as the magic escaped through the window, enchanting the students all over campus.

"What just happened?" asked Ashlynn slowly once the show was finished and the Storybook had completely disappeared.

"The blazing of a new trail. The beginning of a new chapter," replied Raven with a confident smile.

"Out with the old, in with the new," added Briar with a matching grin. She couldn't believe it. She was free. They ALL were. "I'll explain once I find Apple—"

"Apple!" exclaimed Raven and Ashlynn in unison, startling Briar. Panicked expressions spread across their faces. "I almost forgot!" Raven facepalmed. "I came to find Apple!"

"She could be in danger!" Ashlynn's eyes were wide.

Briar felt her face falling. "Danger? What?" She pressed her lips together. "What are you two talking about?"

"You mean…you haven't heard?" Raven frowned sadly, taking out her Mirrorphone. She pulled up _Just Right_ 's homepage and held up the phone for Briar to see. A picture was posted on the homepage. Briar's mouth dropped open. It was of Maid Marian, Sparrow, Apple, and Snowflake—all of them inside the Merry Men's shack in the woods. And beside it was a more magnified version, one specifically zoomed in on Apple, Snowflake, and Sparrow. Blondie had scribbled a big red arrow pointing at Snowflake in Maid Marian's arms, and then had smaller blue ones pointing from the baby at Apple, Sparrow, and his mother. Blondie had a caption written in caps underneath the photos, but Briar was too sick to read it.

"How did this happen?" demanded Briar. She didn't even need them to answer, because she already knew who was behind this. " _Duchess_ ," she growled lightly. "Wait, where's Apple now?"

Raven shrugged. "I came here to see if you knew. Do you think she knows about this yet? I've tried calling her but…"

Briar gritted her teeth. Seriously, it was always one thing after another. Briar sighed, walking over to the windowsill where her Mirrorphone set. Apple might not have been answering Raven's calls, but she couldn't ignore her BFFA. Briar picked up her phone to dial Apple's number, but gasped when something caught her eye. Down below in the school yard, Briar spotted a stretch carriage with the White family crest engraved in its side and a dwarf was helping Apple into the vehicle.

"She's leaving?!" shouted Briar. Raven and Ashlynn were at her sides in seconds. Briar pointed down at the carriage. "Oh _hex_ no!" she hissed, boosting herself up onto the windowsill.

"Briar! What the hex are you doing?" snapped Raven, "get down!"

"No way!" Briar wasn't even fazed by the fact she was standing on the edge of her windowsill at the top of the castle and if she fell, she'd plummet miles down. "The last time Apple left, we didn't speak for a few _months!_ I'm NOT losing my bestie again." And with that, she started to strap herself into her harness. Oh, did she forget to mention that there was a _zipline_ right outside her window? Why not? You only lived once upon a time!

"Wait, Briar! At least let me get your helmet!" pleaded Ashlynn, turning around sharply on her heels, her eyes darting around in search of Briar's gear.

"No time! I gotta flllyyyyyy!" shouted Briar, already zooming down the line. She zipped all the way across, flying above and over the courtyard. She then touched down on the balcony of one of the school's towers. There, Jillian Beanstalk was seated on one of the benches, in a deep conversation with Farrah Goodfairy. "Jillian, I need a beanstalk STAT!" exclaimed Briar, unhooking herself from the harness. "It's an emergency!"

"Sure thing, mate!" Jillian dug into her pocket and touched Briar a giant, green bean. "Good luck!"

Briar nodded and then peered over the railing, down at the courtyard. Apple was already in her carriage, which was about to take off. "Not on my watch," said Briar, narrowing her eyes. And with that, she tossed the green bean downward, and the thing descended toward the ground. The wind blew it a little off-course and it landed a few feet in front of the carriage, just as it was slowly rolling across the gravel. Instantly, a thick, leafy, green beanstalk sprouted up out of the ground, causing the carriage to screech to a halt.

The plant grew bigger and bigger until it disappeared above the clouds in the sky. Nice! Briar hoisted herself up onto the railing and grabbed one of the stalk's thick, green arms. Determinedly, the girl used it to swing onto the stalk and slide all the down it.

"Wooooohooooo!" she laughed all the way down.

Once she made it to the end, she let go and landed on the ground on her feet in front of the carriage, hands on her hips. Putting on her brave face, she marched around to the back, where Apple was rolling down her window. "Briar? What's wrong with you! You could've gotten hit!" scolded Apple.

"But I didn't. Anyway, where the hex are you going?" Briar raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry—I'm just visiting _her_ for the weekend." Apple smiled. "I'll be back, Briar. It's no big deal."

She didn't know. It was obvious. Briar bit her lip, noticing how people were staring at Apple and whispering to each other. The news was already out. "Apple…you mean you don't know?" asked Briar softly.

Seconds later, huffing and puffing Raven and Ashlynn jogged over. "Note to self: learn teleportation," breathed Raven heavily, holding her side.

"Know what? Guys, what's going on?" asked Apple, confused.

Briar bit her lip. She didn't want to break Apple's spirits. But she needed to know. Besides, it was better for her to hear it from friends instead of criticizing strangers. "Log on to Blondie's website," directed Briar lowly. "It's all there."

Apple arched a brow, but took out her Mirrorphone. It took her a moment to pull up _Just Right_ ''s homepage and when she did, her face twisted with pain. "Wow," she whispered sadly, "just…wow."

"I'm so sorry, Apple." Ashlynn looked down at her feet, ashamed. "We…I…I wish we could've done something to stop this."

Apple closed her eyes. "It's…okay. I should've seen this coming. I should've known nothing would stop Duchess." Pained, she turned away. "I have to go."

"Apple, wait!" Briar felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't have to—"

"I have to go, Briar!" repeated Apple louder, her voice laced with tears. "I have to go." And with that, she rolled up her window before Briar could see her cry.

"Apple, no!" Briar reached out for the handle, but the vehicle suddenly sped off down the road. "Apple!" cried out Briar, running after the carriage. But it was too late. The carriage had already disappeared.

Briar wiped her eyes as her hair blew in the wind. "Do you think she's coming back?" asked Ashlynn as she and Raven joined Briar. The princess rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Apple's strong. She'll overcome this," assured Raven with a nod. "She always does."

Briar nodded, the wind stinging her wet eyes. She knew this was not The End, but she couldn't help but feel sad. It seemed like Apple was always the one suffering, always the one caught in the middle. But Raven was right. The girl was stronger than she thought. And so was Briar. She now had the power to write her own destiny. She wouldn't lose her family and friends to a hundred-year sleep. And she definitely wouldn't lose her BFFA to a stupid betrayal.

Whether Apple knew it or not, Briar would always be there for her. Through thick and thin. Through the good and the bad. Through the pain and the happiness. That was what BFFAs were for. To stick by each other no matter what.

And that was what Briar would always do.

* * *

Apple cried the whole car trip.

She couldn't believe this. Duchess snitched. She said she wouldn't. She _promised._

Ugh! This was so unfair! Why was it every time Apple trusted someone, they ended up betraying her in The End? Without thinking, Apple found herself taking her Mirrorphone out of her purse and dialing Duchess's number.

"Hello, Apple White," went Duchess's smug voice after the first ring. Apple could practically _hear_ her smirking.

"You said you wouldn't!" Apple screamed. "We made a deal! If I gave you my story, you'd keep quiet!" Apple was thankful the driver couldn't hear her, because she was outright _furious._ And though she usually didn't angry like this, her daughter's safety could not be taken lightly.

"Well, _you_ should have thought about that when you kissed Daring!" countered Duchess, sounding equally angered.

What the _hex?!_ "Are you _serious?!_ I didn't kiss him! He kissed _me_ while I was _unconscious!_ I didn't know what was going on! Besides, Daring was only doing that to _save me_! Besides, he isn't even my Prince Charming!"

Duchess snorted. "Thank my fairy godmother. But anyway, you violated our terms of agreement first. When you gave me your destiny, you also gave me Daring, meaning you were supposed to have nothing to do with him."

Apple wanted to break something. That _harpy!_ In Apple's opinion, she was acting more like the devious, sly Black Swan than the pure, wholehearted White Swan. "Forget it! The deal's _off!_ You gave Blondie that picture, _I get my story back_."

"Whatever after, blondie. You might _think_ the Snow White tale is yours now, but you'll be singing a different tune when my photo goes viral! You'll be humiliated! Degraded! You won't be innocent, perfect little Apple White anymore! You'll be nothing more than a _joke._ Then no one will see you fit to be the next Snow White. And guess what, Apple? _I'll_ be there to take your place, seize your story! _I'll_ become the next Fairest of Them All whether you like it or not! And the best part is that you won't have anyone to go run and cry to. Everyone will know you're a scam and won't want anything to do with you. _Ever_. Let's see how you'll like being a rejected princess."

Apple sniffled, gritting her teeth. "This isn't over," she said, her voice laced with tears. "Y-you won't win."

"Poor, pathetic Apple White. I already have," laughed Duchess.

And with that, the call ended.

Apple inhaled slowly as the carriage pulled up into her grandmother's driveway. Wiping her eyes, Apple didn't wait for her chauffer to come around—she swung open her door and started up the steep hill toward the mansion. Her unlocked the front doors and stepped into the foyer, the soft smell of cookies greeting her. "Grandmother?" called Apple, starting up the stairs as the chauffer left her bags at the front door. "Grandmother?"

Apple was making her away down the hall toward her grandmother's room, but stopped when she came across Daphne Ann's ajar door. The princess pushed the door open further, stepping in the light pink and white room.

"There's my wittle baby girl," cooed Apple, reaching into the crib and scooping up her beautiful baby girl. Snowflake laughed as her mother pressed a warm kiss on her cheek. Cradling little Snowflake, Apple walked over to the window, staring out at the horizon. Her phone was buzzing with hexts, but she wasn't going to pay any attention to it. Everyone was probably wondering if Blondie's latest mirrorcast was true—if Apple really was the mother of Sparrow Hood's daughter. Apple held her daughter closer as she watched the sun shine above the green hills in the distance. Apple wasn't concerned about anyone else right now. Though, she knew from here on out, things would be different. Everyone all over the Fairytale World would know about little Snowflake. Everyone all over the Fairytale World would be giving their opinion, whether it good or bad. They'd all have something to say—they'd all judge the White family harshly. Apple didn't know if she was mentally ready for that, but her feelings didn't matter now. The truth was out, and there was nothing Apple could do but accept it. She'd leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow. But as for now, she'd focus on her little baby girl. Her family.

She then winced. Having been obsessed with the White family's reputation, Snow White would d _efinitely_ have something to say about this. And whenever Snow got involved—as proven during the dragon games—the tables could turn dramatically, usually for the worse (for Apple). The queen was probably going to jump at the chance to straighten things out and do _anything_ "necessary" to restore the Whites' flawless image. She would resort to her ruthless, sly ways again. And whenever she started scheming, the unpredictable and disastrous always followed. And to be honest, Apple wasn't prepared for whatever her mother had in store—come to think about it, she actually never was. She just prayed everything would work out in the end.

The princess startled when her Mirrorphone started to chime atop Snowflake's white bureau. It was singing "I Knew You Were Charming" by Tailor Quick, the ringtone Apple had set for her mother since it was one of the queen's favorite songs. Apple gulped. _Her mother was calling._ Apple already knew what Snow wanted, but she had no idea what she _wanted._ It was hard to explain.

Apple slid her thumb across the screen, declining the call. She didn't want to talk right now. She wasn't ready for a Snow Scolding yet. But a rejected call wouldn't stop Snow—Apple knew that all too well. The queen was as relentless as she was cunning. She'd come looking for Apple. And when she wouldn't' find Apple at Ever After High, she'd come straight to the Good Queen's mansion. Apple couldn't face her mother yet. Not now. She needed to go someplace else. But where? Apple didn't know where else to go. Well, nowhere her mother didn't know of. There were always the beach houses, one of the countryside mansions, the other White castle…But Snow would look for her at all of those places. She'd even take it a step further by visiting Briar's or Ashlynn's in search of her lost daughter.

What about Raven's place? If Apple recalled, Raven said her home castle was in the middle of the sea, which was not out of Snow's reach. Apple didn't know if Snow knew where Raven lived, so she didn't want to take the risk. No way would Apple even consider Blondie's place, and Apple wouldn't be able to handle Holly's and Poppy's. Not after hurting Poppy's feelings with the revelation of her and Sparrow's relationship. And then to add on to that, finding out that Apple had a kid with her crush? Absolutely not. Apple didn't want to trouble Cerise and her family again, so they were a no-no.

 _Sparrow._ That's who Apple could go to. Snow White had no idea where in Ever After the Hoods stayed. She'd never find Apple at Sparrow's place. The perfect hideout.

Apple didn't waste time. Setting Snowflake down on her play mat, Apple grabbed her Mirrorphone, ignoring the dozens of dozens of unread hexts in her inventory. She scrolled through her contact list and then speed-dialed Sparrow's number. While Snowflake played with Bun-Bun, Apple impatiently tapped her nails against the surface of the bureau as she waited for Sparrow to answer. She couldn't waste time, because her mother probably felt the same way _tenfold._ The queen was probably scattering her forces right now.

"Hello?" went Sparrow's gruff voice after the third ring.

"Sparrow? It's Apple. I need a favor," said Apple quickly, getting straight to the point. "For one, are you going home this weekend?" She didn't even give him time to answer. "Can Snowflake and I come over? If it's not too much trouble with your mom and dad. I just…want the weekend away from everyone. I need to take a breather before…" She didn't even have to say it.

"Sure. Mom's actually trying to drag me down there for the weekend—Dad's still out somewhere swinging from vines or something, so he doesn't give a damn." Sparrow took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Apple raised an eyebrow.

"About Duchess. That she used you. That she _knew_." Sparrow sounded hurt. "I could've…I could've done something."

Apple bit her lip. "I…I didn't want to worry you," she confessed, using her elbow to keep her phone pressed against her ear as she opened Snowflake's closet. "Besides, there wasn't anything you could do. You know how Duchess is," she sighed, taking out one of Snowflake's diaper bags. "I didn't even do anything to her. She…she double-crossed me."

Sparrow growled. "She never quits, does she? Dammit…"

"Please don't worry about it," said Apple softly as she wandered around the room, grabbing a few of Snowflake's necessities and stuffing them into her diaper bag. "What's done is done."

"Yeah, but I thought you trusted me. We could've worked something out."

"Look, I'm sorry Sparrow—I really am—but I just didn't want to pull you into the situation," admitted Apple, packing Snowflake's baby formula. "Duchess just would've found a way to hurt you too, and I didn't want to put you in harm's way."

"That's sweet, but I don't need you protecting me." Sparrow's voice was serious, yet affectionate. Stern, yet loving. "It should be the other way around. A guy always protects his princess, right?"

Apple felt her face flush. It tickled her to know she was Sparrow's princess. To know he thought of her that way.

"But anyway, I guess what's done is done. There's a wishing well nearby my place—I'll send you the coordinates."

"Okay, thank you. See you in a little bit."

Apple hung up as she finished packing Snowflake's diaper bag. "C'mon, sweetie," she said, reaching down and lifting her baby girl up into her arms. "We're going to go see Daddy." She filled one of her backpacks with a few of her own necessities and slung it over her shoulder with Snowflake's diaper bag.

Snowflake smiled and babbled something as Apple proceeded into the hallway. A wishing well wasn't far from here—about three of four minutes away. Apple's phone buzzed with a hext from Sparrow, containing the coordinates of the wishing well nearby his house.

Apple stopped in the middle of the hallway, eyeing her grandmother's room door. It was closed and Apple couldn't hear anything coming from the other side. Her grandmother must've been asleep. Just to make sure her grandmother was alright, Apple pushed the door open just a bit, peaking into the room through the narrow opening.

The only thing she could see was her grandmother seated in front of her window, her back turned to Apple as she stared out at the green hills on the horizon. She was quiet. Motionless. She was in deep thought again.

"Go on ahead, child," said the Good Queen suddenly, startling Apple. Apple opened the door all the way, stepping into the room. "As furious as she may be, I won't say a thing to Snow."

"I'm going over to Sparrow's for the weekend," said Apple quickly, looking around for something to write on. "I can leave you his number just in case—"

"No, dear. That will not be necessary. I trust you both." The Good Queen never turned around, never moved. "And the two of you need to trust in each other. Time to come might prove perilous for you, him, and the child. These hardships will last for many seasons, and comfort can only come from those you love and trust."

Apple bit her lip. Her grandmother was right. The ones she loved would always be there for her—Raven, Sparrow, Briar, Ashlynn. But there was still one person Apple wanted at her side the most—the one Apple wanted to trust with all of her heart. "What about Mom?" she asked lowly.

"She loves you, Apple. And Snowflake. And it's her undying love for the both of you that drives her to go at such extreme lengths. Snow's ambitious—always was, always will be. And it's that trait of hers that makes things worse for her. She doesn't understand that one cannot simply rush into everything and hope to resolve it instantly. You yourself are learning this every day. And know this: you cannot avoid your mother forever. You are mother and daughter—you should not drift apart from each other. Yes, you might always see eye-to-eye, but that's life. She's your mother, and you are her daughter. You mean the world to each other, and your love for one another will eventually overcome this. I feel it."

Apple held back her tears. "Thank you, Grandmother."

"Now, you best be going. Your mother might show up any moment. You know how she is. And give my regards to Sparrow's mother."

Apple nodded and proceeded down the hall without another word. She and Snowflake were beginning a new chapter in their lives—one that was going to start off rocky, but turn into something beautiful in The End. As long as Apple believed in their happily ever after and kept moving forward, everything would work out in The End.

They always did.

* * *

"Guess who decided to stop by for a visit!" announced Adrian, appearing within the doorway. He was greeted by a mound of spaghetti to the face.

"Sit the hell down, you little shrimp!" snapped Augustus, stabbing his fork into the cheap-ass table. It was dinner at Great Uncle Jace's the kids of the house were eating together—all eight of them. Cousin Memorye hadn't even touched her food because she was too busy texting, Cousin Jane was yelling at her doll again and making a mess with her pasta, and the twins were chasing each other around the table, chucking their pasta at each other and tracking red spaghetti sauce everywhere. Cousin Brayden—who even at twenty five was considered a kid (he had the brains of one in Augustus's opinion)—was mumbling into his cheap flip phone, deep in a conversation with his videogame-nerd friends. Being the oldest of the kids, he should've been handling the twins, but was too busy getting excited about "the hot female character in the new Call of Beauty game". Atticus, who was the next oldest, also could've been putting the twins in their place, but he was too busy doing something with his smartphone underneath the table. Thus, that forced all responsibility onto Augustus.

Adrian wiped the spaghetti off his face and cautiously licked a bit of the sauce on his fingers. He winced immediately. "Mariah cooked?"

"What the hex are you doing here?" asked Augustus dully, grabbing hold of the older twin as he was running by. "One of your girlfriends broke up with you?" Ever since being forced to live with these animals, Augustus was slowly losing respect for his dad.

Adrian gasped like he was offended, though his face suggested otherwise. "Can't a father see his kids every once in a while?"

"By 'everyone once in a while', you mean every few weeks," countered Augustus with a snort, scooping up both of the kicking and screaming twins. "Shut the hell up, you little tikes."

Adrian pretended like he didn't notice how much of a mess the dining room was. "Cut me some slack—it wasn't like I was just sitting around on the couch all day." There was a moment of silence as Adrian searched for the right words. "Crystal and I kind of…um…separated…"

Augustus hissed. "I told you she was trash," he insisted, letting the twins squirm their way out of his arms and escape into one of the bedrooms, still trailing pasta sauce.

"Wait. I thought you were seeing Cherry," went Atticus from under the table, absorbed in whatever he was doing on his phone.

"Cherry, Crystal, same person. The thing is, I wanted to talk to you boys," informed Adrian, waving away Atticus's comment. He frowned. "There's actually something I need to get off my chest."

Augustus snorted. "More like some _things_." It was time to face the facts: Adrian was a shitty-ass dad.

Again, Adrian pretended like he didn't hear Augustus. Instead, with a blank look on his face, Adrian gestured for his boys to follow him outside. Grumbling, Augustus stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed. "What the hell is this about?" he demanded, stepping out onto the front porch.

The rest of the trailer park was quiet, the only activity being a few old guys smoking in lawn chairs on their front lawn. Atticus stayed in the doorway, hexting. Adrian sat down on one of the porch steps, taking a deep breath. "You guys are growing up," he said randomly, obviously in deep thought.

Augustus rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough to finally realize."

"And…well…I don't think I can keep this from you any longer," he went on guiltily, "you deserve to know."

"To know what? That you lost all your money in a poker match?" Augustus wrinkled his nose.

Adrian looked up at him. "Who your mother is."

Atticus looked up from his phone, and Augustus felt his mouth turning into a grim line. Adrian hardly spoke about their mother. This was going to be important. He gripped the trinket around his neck.

"Before we begin, she wanted to keep this away from you. For your own protection."

"She's not a pornstar is she?" blurted Atticus suddenly.

Augustus punched him the arm and Adrian looked taken aback. "What? No!" Adrian shook his head. "She…she was actually…a queen."

Augustus felt his eyes bulging out of his head, but Atticus just laughed like it was a joke. "Yeah, right. Like you got _that_ lucky." Adrian gave him a dead-serious look. 'Whoa," gasped Atticus, "no way."

Augustus pounded his fist onto the railing. "So who the hell was she?" he demanded.

Adrian winced. "You're probably not going to believe me," he said slowly, "but…it was…Snow White."

Atticus and Augustus looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Okay, I'm with Atticus on this one," Augustus managed to say, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're totally joking."

Adrian sighed. He dug into his pocket and took out a thin photo. He handed it to a laughing Atticus, looking away. As soon as Atticus's eyes landed on the photo, he stopped laughing and his face turned white.

Seeing how uncharacteristically unnerved Atticus looked, Augustus's mouth fell open. "You're kidding," he spat. Without waiting on Atticus's reply, Augustus snatched the photo straight out of his hands. The picture was of baby Augustus and little Atticus, both of them holding hands. And holding _them_ was a lady with flawless white skin, blood-red lips, and flowing black hair. Her face glowed with youth and happiness and her eyes…those blue eyes. They were the same pair that had enchanted Augustus's dreams.

"Fuck," was the only thing Augustus could say. He had been the child of the most popular queen in Ever After this whole time and Adrian had just bothered to tell him that _now_?

"Duuuude. How'd you even…" Atticus raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem a bit disturbed about all of this. Augustus, on the other hand….

Augustus was too furious. "You _motherfucker_!" he roared, lunching at Adrian. However, Atticus grabbed the collar of his skirt, holding him back.

"Please. Calm down, Auggie," he said, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell us?" Augustus yelled at Adrian, struggling against her brother's hold. Augustus couldn't believe this. His life had been a shithole all this time, when things could've been better for him and his brother.

"Auggie—"

"No! Shut the fuck up!" snapped Augustus, interrupting his dad. He pushed Atticus off him and ran down the stairs past Adrian.

"Augustus! Wait!" shouted Atticus.

But Augustus didn't look back. He couldn't believe this. In the past, he figured his mother had been someone poor. Someone who couldn't afford kids. Someone who hadn't felt worthy of being a mother because of her past choices. But this? This was bull.

With a broken heart, he kept running.

* * *

The wishing well's magic dropped Apple onto a patch of grass, her feet landing on a patch of plush, thick green grass. Holding Snowflake close, Apple looked around. They and the wishing well were in the middle of a big green clearing, dense trees surrounding them on all sides. The air was thick and smelt of sweet pinecones and the sounds of nature were echoing all around.

"Yo."

Apple turned to see Sparrow walking up the trail that snaked through the grass, hands stuffed in pockets and a bad-boy grin on his face. Apple allowed herself to smile. Upon seeing her dad, Snowflake started squealing and squirming and reaching out for Sparrow.

Sparrow reached out and picked up his daughter, lifting her high into the air. Snowflake laughed and grabbed Sparrow's nose. As Sparrow cuddled his daughter, Apple focused on Snowflake. She looked just like Sparrow, especially when they were side-by-side. Their pale skin. Carrot-red hair. They were nearly identical, except Snowflake's eyes were different. Unique. Her eyes were layers of blue and green, touching but never blending. They were so intense. So lively.

"C'mon. Mom's waiting," said Sparrow, giving Snowflake a kiss on the nose as he started back up the trail, gesturing for Apple to follow.

Apple couldn't help but feel nervous as they proceeded up the winding trail. This would be her first time being in Sparrow's house. And his mom was there. But the Hood clan was huge, right? What if some of the other Hoods were there? Well, it wasn't like they'd have to hide Snowflake now since the whole Fairytale World knew about her existence and true heritage. It was just…Apple wanted to make a good first impression. And she still had yet to meet Robin Hood, Sparrow's dad. What would he think about her?

Apple started to bite her nails nervously as she followed Sparrow into the woods. The trail turned into a bridge that ran across a creek, then into a gravel walkway. Apple noticed several gazebos and patios as they walked. Hmm. Sparrow must've had neighbors deep in these woods.

And eventually, through the thinning trees, Apple spotted an enormous log cabin atop a bluff in the distance. Wow. Sparrow's neighbors were really loaded.

"So…is your dad home yet?" asked Apple slowly, anxiety bubbling within her stomach.

"Nah—the old man hasn't showed himself in weeks," yawned Sparrow like it was no big deal, "as I said earlier, he's still doing that whole steal-from-the-rich-and-give-to-the-poor thing. At this point, he's probably breaking out of jail or hiding in the trees."

"Oh." Apple felt her heart fall just a little. Poor Sparrow. So he didn't see his father a lot. That couldn't be easy. And speaking of father, Apple wondered what kind of relationship Robin and Sparrow had. Considering Sparrow really didn't respect authority, it was not unknown he probably gave his dad a hard time.

"Well, here we are," announced Sparrow, startling Apple out of her thoughts.

They were walking up a steep driveway, making their way up toward the huge cabin Apple had spotted earlier. Apple's mouth dropped again. _This was Sparrow's house_?! No offense, but Apple had always thought Sparrow lived in a hut in the middle of a swamp or something. "This is _your house_?" asked Apple, dumbfounded.

Sparrow flashed a devilish grin at her. "Surprised?"

Apple looked up at the massive house again. It was way bigger than her grandmother's mansion, and made entirely of logs. There were a lot of large windows and balconies, and stone features.

"Sure, it ain't a castle, but it sure beats what Charming and everyone else thought I was living in," snorted Sparrow, leading Apple up toward the front doors. He pushed them open, bringing them into a wooden foyer with high ceilings, a crystal chandelier, and a spiraling staircase that led up to a second story landing. Laughing and the sound of a blaring TV alerted Apple.

"You have company?" she asked in a jittery whisper, freezing.

"Don't worry—it's just my cousins," called Sparrow, proceeding past the staircase and further into the house with a babbling Snowflake in his arms.

Apple bit her lip again. With shaky legs, she followed Sparrow into the living room, where a huge TV was on full-volume. And seated in front of it was no other than Sparrow's bizarrely dressed cousins Vivienne, Anastasia nicknamed Astro, and Veronica.

"Yooo! S!" Vivienne held up a peace sign at her cousin. Her eyes landed on Apple. "Sugar! It's been a long time!" Astro and Veronica echoed their greetings.

Apple smiled shyly. "Hey, everyone. It's nice to see you again."

Vivienne's eyes landed on Snowflake and Apple held in her breath, expecting her to start throwing shade. But instead, she blew a kiss at Snowflake and went back to watching TV. Apple sighed in relief, following Sparrow through the living room and into the large kitchen. There, his mother, Maid Marian, was seated at the kitchen table reading the paper. Instead of dressed in her usual gown, all she sported was a sweatshirt and a pair of matching sweatpants. Her red hair was pulled up in a messy bun, making her look like an every-day mom instead of a famous fairytale figure.

She looked up and a smile spread across her face when she laid eyes on Snowflake. "There's my little angel!" she cooed, rising to her feet. Apple couldn't help but smile as Snowflake reached out and pulled on her grandmother's hair. That was the Hood in her. Maid Marian sent a warm smile at Apple. "How are you, Apple?"

"I'm good, ma'am." Apple smiled. Though to be honest, it was weird being in your teacher's house under even weirder terms.

After giving Snowflake a quick peck, Marian handed Snowflake over to Sparrow. "Sparrow, show Apple up to one of the guest bedrooms, would you?" she said, going over to the stove.

"Sure, thing."

Marian gave Apple a small smile before she followed Sparrow out of the kitchen. Apple smiled back. It was nice to know Marian actually accepted and welcomed her. Snow felt the complete opposite with Sparrow.

"Your house is really cozy," commented Apple as she followed Sparrow up the stairs. "I like it." She meant it. Sparrow's house felt like an actual home, unlike Apple's home castle. There, the place was full of workers and anyone who was visiting the queen and king.

"My great-great-great grandfather built it," informed Sparrow as they made it upstairs. "From the ground up. I'll inherit it one day. I'll keep it."

Though his words were simple, they were heartfelt. Apple understood what he was saying. Money-driven Sparrow Hood wouldn't sell his family's legacy. He'd honor it to keep his family name alive. Maybe he and Apple were alike after all

Sparrow brought Apple into a bedroom at the end of the hall, setting Snowflake down on the bed. "Just call if you need anything." And in deep thought, Sparrow turned to leave.

Apple set her and Snowflake's bags down on the floor as Sparrow closed the door behind him, leaving the two girls alone. Snowflake, who was now on the bed, giggled and started playing with her toes. Apple sighed and sat down beside her, kicking off her shoes. It felt nice to finally rest.

Apple slowly looked around the room, taking in its interior. Like the rest of the enormous house, the walls and floors were made of wood and a stone fireplace was placed against the wall. A tiny sitting room was attached to the room with a wide window that outlooked the surrounding forest.

"Meow."

That tiny purr caught Apple's attention and she nearly startled to see an orange cat coming out of the closet. Upon seeing Apple, the nimble cat jumped up into her lap and rubbed against her. "Hey, little thing," said Apple gently, stroking its backside. Apple didn't know Sparrow had a—

Wait. Yes she did.

The princess recalled the beginning of Legacy Year, tenth grade. It hadn't been long after Legacy Day, and Apple hadn't been aware of the fact she was expecting. Oh, yes. Apple remembered now. Due to her insecurities about her story, Apple had gone out into the forest to speak with the animals, but then Sparrow interrupted. At the time, nothing had really gone on between them—apart from the hookup she had yet to remember and Sparrow had been keeping quiet about. Apple could remember telling Sparrow about her troubles—Raven not signing the Storybook of Legends and their story flipping out of existence—and Sparrow had compared her worries to the time he got a cat.

Yes, Apple could remember the whole story. Around Sparrow's six birthday, he'd been told he was getting a puppy. Excited, the young Sparrow researched and prepared for his future puppy so he could be the best possible pet owner. But then something had come up and Sparrow ended up getting the complete opposite of what he wanted—a cat. This upset Sparrow and he did everything in his power to try to persuade his dad to give him the puppy he had been promised. In the end, he didn't get his puppy and was in a take-it-or-leave-it situation. Since he really had no choice, Sparrow got used to his cat and ended up loving it more than the idea of getting a dog.

Back then, Apple couldn't understand—what did a story about dogs and cats have to do with Raven not becoming the next Evil Queen and putting their story in jeopardy? But now Apple understood it clearly—just as Sparrow was told he was getting a dog, Apple had been told she'd become the next Snow White after her storybook villain, Raven, poisoned her and she'd live happily ever after for the rest of her life. And just like Sparrow had prepared for his responsibility as a puppy owner, Apple had been groomed for her destiny. But things changed for the both of them—Sparrow didn't get his puppy and Apple's dreams had been shattered when Raven tore out her page of the Storybook of Legends. The things they'd yearned so much for had been taken away from them. And then on top of that, they ended up getting the opposite of what they wanted—Sparrow a cat and Apple an Evil Queen-less future. Thus, they tried doing everything they could to change the outcome—Sparrow begged for a puppy and Apple tried her hardest to get Raven to change her mind about being a Rebel. Their attempts had been useless, and the two had no choice but to accept things. And in the end, they ended up being at peace with what they got—Sparrow formed a bond with his cat and Apple honored Raven's decision to follow her own path. They benefitted and learned from their choices.

Who would've thought Sparrow had been on to something. That he actually _did_ understand what Apple had been going through.

Apple looked at the orange cat's collar to see he was named Moshi. Little Snowflake was reaching out for him with huge, curious eyes. "You want to pet the kitty cat, honey?" Apple set Moshi down beside Snowflake, who reached out and touched his head. Moshi purred and rolled over onto his back, eager for more petting.

Snowflake laughed and started playing with Moshi's feet. She would probably be a cat person, just like her dad.

"Hey! I'm on TV!" went Sparrow's sudden excited voice from downstairs, startling Apple.

She scooped up Snowflake and proceeded into the hall. "This photo had gone viral over the past few hours," the loud TV was blaring as Apple descended the stairs and walked back into the living room. Sparrow and his cousins were crowded around the television, which was playing the news. A flashing red bulletin was stretching across the screen, underneath the enlarged photo of Apple, Sparrow, their baby, and Maid Marian. Apple felt herself getting weak. It was happening already. Maid Marin was side leaning on the archway leading into the kitchen, frowning deeply.

Apple sat Snowflake down on the couch so she wouldn't drop her. The princess was getting weak. She couldn't…how…? She stared at the photo as the news anchor continued her report. This wasn't good. If this was important enough to be on the news, Snow was definitely watching.

"Dude, I thought I told you to lose the fedora," commented Astro as the photo took up the screen. "It makes you look too much of a gangster." She and the other girls didn't seem one bit troubled that their cousin was the headliner of a scandalous report. In fact, they seemed…proud?

"Tsk—the hat's part the Sparrow Hood's signature touch," insisted Sparrow arrogantly, puffing out his chest.

Apple bit her lip. Sparrow might not have seen it, but this would be a huge problem. "Her Highness Queen Snow White is about to go live in a few minutes to share the truth behind this photo," went on the reporter, "and answer the question on everyone's mind."

Apple felt herself becoming lighthearted and the next thing she knew, she was falling backward onto the couch beside Snowflake. Her head was spinning. "No, no, _no_!" she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Problem, love?" Veronica snapped her gum, flipping her single pink-streaked golden-ish blond hair over her shoulder.

"My mother," replied Apple, slouching. "She's going to make things worse!" She knew how her mother worked. She might've appeared innocent in public, but she was cunning and ruthless. Who knew how she was going to complicate things.

"We'll see," said Astro simply as a commercial came on.

Apple was having trouble breathing. This was a major fairy fail! She gritted her teeth. She could practically hear Duchess celebrating from here. Curse her. She was probably hexting Apple right now to mock her, but the princess had left her phone at home. Apple stayed quiet through the commercial break, and bit her tongue when the news came back on. The princess's stomach started to do summersaults as her mother appeared onscreen.

She was seated at her desk, and Apple made out the background to be her private study in the White Palace. "Good evening, Ever After," greeted Snow in her usual "innocent" voice. "I understand—many of you have questions about the latest rumors pertaining to my daughter and her…friend Sparrow Hood."

"' _Friends'_ don't hookup, baby," smirked Astro.

"And I will confirm these rumors—the two of them do have a baby together."

Apple's mouth dropped open. What? She expected her mother to come up with some bizarre lie or something. But she actually told the truth? On live TV?

" _But_ , it isn't what you all think," went on Snow, suddenly looking very serious. "My daughter did not willingly acquaint herself with the young man. During her depression after the disastrous Legacy Day, the young man deviously intoxicated her and took advantage of my poor daughter. And we all know what—or who the result was. Though she was completely innocent and didn't wish such a fate upon her, my dutiful daughter decided to keep the child and look after it, even after this Sparrow Hood fellow abandoned them."

Apple's mouth dropped open. " _W_ _hat?"_ She burst into tears.

" _Bogus_!" Sparrow jumped to his feet, gritting his teeth. He clenched his fists, growling. "That isn't what happened!" He whirled around, pointing at Snowflake. "I didn't abandon them! Snowflake knows me! She _knows_ _me_! If I wasn't there, she wouldn't have a—this is screwed up, man." He started pacing.

His cousins, however, remained calm and continued watching Snow's report. In the archway, Maid Marian sighed and disappeared back into the kitchen. Not long after, Apple heard her mumbling—probably into her phone. Maybe she was talking to Sparrow's dad.

"Dude, she's accusing you of sexual assault," said Vivienne with a snort, "you can go to _jail_ for that."

The room was so full of tension. Apple couldn't take it. After making sure Snowflake would be okay by herself, Apple excused herself. She lightly walked across the room, sliding the back door open and stepping out onto the deck. The sky was dark and the moon and stars were shining brightly in the sky.

Apple immediately burst into tears. This was a disaster! Snow was basically putting the blame all on Sparrow when Apple was equally as guilty. She was making him look like a terrible person! Indecent! Inhuman! That wasn't how things went!

Why, why, why? _Every time_ Apple got pulled into something, she always got others in trouble along with her!

"Mind if I join you?"

Apple turned around to see Vivienne standing in the doorway, taking out a cigarette. Apple managed to smile. "Sure," she said, turning to look back up at the moon.

Vivienne slid the backdoor closed and stepped out onto the deck with bare feet. "We all know it's not like that, ya know," she said simply, lighting her cig. She took a long drag of then, and then released a long puff of smoke up at the sky. "All those things your mom said."

Apple sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "I don't know what's wrong with her," she admitted lowly, "she knows things didn't happen like that. Sure, technically Sparrow took advantage of me, but it wasn't like that. We were both under the influence. I explained that." Snow could do all she wanted to Apple, but ruining Sparrow's reputation was inexcusable.

"Moms are weird like that." Vivienne wedged her cig between her lips and shrugged. "They think they know what's best, but they always end up making things worse." She chuckled. "Trust me, I know. I haven't spoken to my mom in five years."

"Mom doesn't understand," sighed Apple, "she's just making things worse for Sparrow and the Hoods. She's badmouthing them when it's not their fault."

"Eh, don't worry about us. We Hoods are like steel," insisted Vivienne, waving away Apple's worries like they were no big deal. "We can take anything. This ain't our first rodeo."

"But if anything happens to you guys, it'll be _my_ fault!" cried out Apple, "I _never_ should have ran away from my mother like that!"

"Chill. The queen was probably going to start those accusations anyways." Vivienne took another drag. "A White has to have reputation as pure as its name, right? From the way it sounds and looks, I'll bet the queen's trying to scrub away the grit off your name and rub it onto Sparrow. Either way it went, she was going to target him anyways."

Apple frowned, though she knew Vivi was right. Snow was ruthless. She wanted Apple to have a pure image, to look perfect. But now that the truth was out, Apple looked anything _but_ pure, and Snow didn't like it.

"Don't kick yourself in the vajayjay for your mom's doing." Vivienne yawned. "You aren't her. She isn't you. Simple as that."

"So…What should I do about it?" Apple felt her face flushing. She was kind of embarrassed—asking a girl she barely knew for help.

"Don't give in," answered Vivienne matter-of-factly, putting out the stub of her cigarette. She then flicked it over the railing into the yard below. "The queen wants to 'make things right', but she's not doing it the correct way. She thinks she can pull you back if she dumps all the blame on Sparrow."

"But that'll only make things worse!" pointed out Apple, her tears blurring her vision. "My mom's relentless! She'll keep doing what she's doing until Sparrow and the rest of your family is _finished_! She won't back down!"

"So you shouldn't either. As I said—we Hoods can take it. In fact, it's great that our names are all over the news. Maybe now that bodyguard at the club downtown will let me in. Been trying to get in for months."

Apple allowed herself a smile a little. This girl was crazy. But in a good way. Apple liked her. A lot.

"You're still a piece of work, you know that?"

Apple and Vivienne turned to see Cerise standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. She had on her usual red clock, and sported a white boxy tee, loose sweatpants, and mesh high tops. "Yo. Long time no see," said Vivienne, lighting another cig. "How ya been? Where's Aunt Red?"

"Still at home. She's coming tomorrow via the wishing well."

"You ran here again?"

Cerise smiled. Apple wondered how no one had noticed her fangs yet. "Yeah. I haven't when cross-country running in a while. I needed to stretch my legs."

"Sweet. Girl, I swear you must be part wolf or something."

Cerise was here? Apple didn't know she and Sparrow were close. Cerise must've noticed Apple's look, because she rolled her eyes. "Hood family reunion's this weekend," she informed.

Apple startled. Sparrow didn't say anything about that. Oh, no. That meant most of the Hoods would be all under one roof—with the same girl who claimed to have a baby with one of them. There was sure to be drama.

"Don't worry, Sugar. We Hoods don't ask questions. Usually." Vivienne smiled lightly. "You'll be fine. And if someone insults you, just punch 'em in the face. That's what I always do. That'll show everyone how much of a 'good girl' Apple White is. BRB. Gotta go and get some more cigs."

Cerise rolled her eyes as Vivienne went back inside. "The family's weird, right?"

Apple smiled. "I actually like it. How everyone has a different personality. We Whites on the other hand…we all have to act a certain way all for the camera's sake…" She decided to change the subject. "So how are things with you and Ramona?"

Cerise sighed, joining Apple at the railing. She looked up at the moon. For a split second, her eyes glowed yellow, but reverted back to their usual color. "Things are good, I guess. Sure, we may feud at times, but we're still sisters."

Apple nodded. And speaking of sisters, Apple still had yet to speak to her brothers. She wondered if they knew about her and if they were just as eager as her to meet one another.

"It must be hard," spoke up Apple, glancing at Cerise. "Not being able to flip your hood. Not being able to show your ears. Your wolfness."

Cerise frowned. "Yeah, it's hard. Ramona has so much more freedom than me. She can proudly be a Badwolf, yet I have to hide. Though we might have different last names, we're still blood sisters. We're both half wolf. Except she can openly show it—I can't."

"Don't worry. We only have one year of high school left—as soon as Graduation Day comes, you can flip your hood and be the real you."

"Trust me—I'm counting down." Cerise smiled a bit. "And speaking of being a wolf, where's the meat? Ever since last week I've been having cravings. Must be the approaching full moon…"

Apple giggled as Cerise went back inside. Yep. Hoods were weird alright. That's what Apple liked most about them. Apple frowned. It killed to know she was putting them in danger now.

"It's not your fault, you know."

Apple turned to see Sparrow standing in Cerise's place, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yes, it is." Apple frowned. "I…I could've—"

"Could have what? Swan's a bitch—it wouldn't matter what you tried to do. Humiliating you is her goal. And your mom? Well, she's naïve as hell."

"What about Snowflake?" asked Apple, her face falling even more. "I don't want her future to be…to be rocky because of us."

"It won't as long as she has us." Sparrow took Apple's hands. Apple gazed into his beautiful green eyes. She could feel her cheeks warming. "Real life isn't picture perfect, White," pointed out Sparrow, giving her a hug. "Everyone's got their problems. Even a White."

Apple nodded. Tell her that about a year ago, and she would've denied it. But now…now that she had experienced things for herself, she thought different. She was a better person. A wiser person.

And sure, she had faults. But that was what made her human. As she'd learned, no being was perfect. Not even a White. Everyone made mistakes, and Apple had learned from her own. And though Apple had done some things she was still regretful of, she'd learned not to look back on them, to keep moving forward. And yes, there were still a lot of things she'd have to overcome, but she was ready. She wouldn't let anybody or anyone tell her otherwise. Who knew what the future had in store. Apple nor anyone else would predict what was to come next. Destiny and only Destiny knew what would come next.

Yes, Apple still wanted her storybook happily ever after but she would get it some other way. She didn't need to bite into a poisoned apple to achieve it. But she did need Raven. Not an Evil Queen sort-of way. She needed Raven as a friend. The girl was so encouraging. So inspiring. She didn't let tradition or opinions get in her head—if her mind was set on something, she did it. Simple as that. This whole time, Apple had been living in her mother's shadow, hoping to be just like her. Deep down, Snow was a really good person, but Apple needed to be her own person, just like Raven, Briar, and everyone else. Perhaps they could all write their own happily ever afters together.

Writing her own destiny. Ever since early childhood, Apple always yearned for her storybook destiny as the next Snow White. But now, she felt differently. Her birth story didn't have Sparrow or Snowflake or even Good Raven. They were all a part of her life, and Apple couldn't imagine a life without them. That's why it was time to flip the script and write them into her story. After all, it was her life and everyone had the right to live the way they wanted. Everyone had the right to forge their own happily ever after. If only Duchess would realize this and bring peace to her soul.

So did this make Apple a Rebel? No, Apple didn't think so. Sure, she wanted to change her story, but she was still a Royal at heart—she just believed in the rebel cause. Life was an open book! Why not explore its chapters?

And it wasn't like Apple was completely doing away with her story. She still wanted to be a traditional queen like all the ones before her and bring honor to the White legacy. She'd just accomplish her goals a way different than her mother's. The road leading toward her dreams would be bumpy, but Apple would walk it like a queen—proud and true. And she wouldn't be alone.

Apple's heart skipped a beat as Sparrow held her closer, tighter. She needed him. Snowflake needed him. They both needed his love and support. And he needed them. Apple would stay with him forever after. She knew there would be times when they'd disagree or bicker. But true love was always tried. True love would always pull through the thick and thin.

At the beginning of Legacy Year, Apple would've denied _ever_ falling in love with Sparrow—in fact, she _had._ But now, she couldn't imagine life without him. His love made her feel special. His love is what helped shape her into what she was now.

Apple lifted Sparrow's face, observing his deep green eyes. She was thankful for everything that had happened over the past year. She didn't regret anything. Nope. Not a thing.

"I love you," whispered Apple affectionately.

Sparrow gave her his mischievous bad-boy grin. "I knew it from the beginning," he smirked arrogantly.

And with that, they shared a kiss under the moon.

 **~The End~**


End file.
